Tome 1 : L'Eveil d'une Poufsouffle
by Sengetsu
Summary: Je suppose que je dois commencer par les présentations d'usage. Je m'appelle Crystall Entwhistle. Avec un nom pareil, vous devinez que je suis issue d'une famille de Sang - Pure même si celle - ci préfère nier mon existence. Comment je me décrirais ? En trois mots : bombe à retardement. Mieux vaut éviter d'enclencher la minuterie. Mais tout le monde ne semble pas être au courant...
1. Ultime retour

_Voici la première partie d'une histoire qui se passera en 3 tomes._

_L'univers de l'histoire et les personnages (que vous reconnaîtrez sans mal) appartiennent à J.K Rowling._

_Je me suis toutefois permis d'enrichir son univers d'éléments supplémentaires et parfois d'anachronismes avec ce qu'elle a écrit, alors ne soyez pas surprit en les lisant._

_J'ai écrit cette histoire sur le modèle d'un journal intime comme vous allez vite vous en rendre compte. C'est la première fois que je fais ce choix, et j'espère que j'arriverais à bien manipuler le style. Je sais que c'est souvent rebutant pour les gens, mais prenez quand même la peine de lire les premiers chapitres ! L'histoire est un peu lente à démarrer.  
_

_Je suis ouverte à tout commentaires / remarques / conseils pour améliorer mon style._

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Ultime retour**

_Dimanche 4 septembre 1977 : dans le Poudlard express_

Cher Journal,

En ce jour de rentrée scolaire j'inaugure ta première page alors que je viens juste de monter dans le Poudlard Express. Comme chaque année je suis l'une des premières à y entrer et j'ai donc toujours tout le loisir de choisir mon wagon, bien qu'en fait je me mette toujours au même endroit depuis 7 ans. C'est-à-dire tout au fond du train loin, très loin des Serpentards qui investissent toujours l'avant. C'est un choix stratégique en fait.

En regardant à travers la vitre, je viens de voir mes parents quitter le quai avec ma petite sœur Aileen qui ne prendra le chemin de Poudlard que d'ici deux ans. Leur départ veut sans doute dire que mon petit frère Oliver, entrant en deuxième année, et ma sœur jumelle Queenie ont rejoint leurs amis respectifs.

Pourquoi je ne suis pas avec eux ? Question très pertinente. Il se trouve qu'il y a entre le reste de ma famille et moi-même un léger différent qui m'a très vite appris à m'en aller en vitesse une fois sur le quai. Même si cette année c'est un peu particulier, vu que je vais à l'école avec dans ma valise tout ce que je possède et l'interdiction formelle de revenir chez moi une fois l'été arrivé. Le privilège d'avoir atteint la majorité. Ça n'est pas vraiment une perte, mais je suis quand même à la rue.

Je dois bien être l'une des rares de ma maisonnée à vouloir quitter si vite le domicile familial pour l'école, qui n'est pas franchement un sanctuaire de paix et de bonheur pour nous autres Poufsouffles. Oui, je suis membre de la « Maison Poubelle» comme on la nomme très péjorativement parmi les élèves de Poudlard. Et c'est bien pour ça que je suis obligée de tenir ce journal, sinon je crois que je deviendrais folle. J'ai très vite compris en première année que pour conserver au mieux ma santé mentale c'était soit le psy, soit l'écriture. Et comme je n'ai pas de quoi payer un psy, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Mais finalement, plus qu'une thérapie, c'est devenue une passion. J'adore écrire.

La porte du compartiment s'est brusquement ouverte il y a quelques minutes, me faisant sursauter. J'ai levé les yeux pour détailler le garçon qui se tenait dans l'encadrement. Enfin, ce n'est plus vraiment un garçon... Si on tient compte du fait qu'il a eu 17 ans le 15 août dernier, c'est plutôt un homme maintenant. Il s'agit de Gregory Levis, mon meilleur et plus proche ami. Il est plutôt mignon avec ses grands yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds qui auréolent son visage fin. Il avait dit qu'il les couperait pendant les vacances, mais il ne l'a visiblement pas fait. Il m'a souri, faisant ainsi ressortir la fossette qu'il a au coin des lèvres. Il ferait sans doute le bonheur de ces dames s'il n'était pas gay jusqu'au bout des ongles. Hé oui.

Il a déjà enfilé sa robe de sorcier ou se détache distinctement un blaireau qui est en réalité plus une cible qu'un blason. Ses deux parents sont moldus alors pour eux, peu importait où il serait envoyé au moment de la Répartition, vu qu'ils étaient déjà sous le choc que leur fils soit un sorcier. J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir dire la même chose des miens. Je viens d'une « noble et puissante » famille de Sang –Pur, les Entwhistle, et j'aurais pu avoir attrapé la dragoncelle que je n'aurais pas autant été mise à l'écart.

\- Salut, m'a t-il dit. Déjà en train de griffonner dans ton carnet ? C'est un nouveau non ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu m'expliques à quoi ça t'avance d'en acheter un nouveau pour chaque année alors qu'avec un sort tu peux faire en sorte qu'il ait autant de pages que tu veux ?

\- Si jamais quelqu'un tombe dessus, au moins il n'a pas le compte rendu de tout ce que j'ai fait, pensé ou ressenti durant ces 7 dernières années.

Et c'est la stricte vérité. Combien de fois j'ai eu peur que quelqu'un tombe sur l'un des journaux que j'ai écrit ? Comme j'y note absolument tout, l'idée qu'on puisse en lire un n'est pas juste gênante, mais carrément terrifiante. Et je n'ai pas le cœur à brûler les centaines de pages écrites. Ça représente des heures de travail. Le seul que je laisse parfois lire au dessus de mon épaule, c'est Greg.

\- Tu dors avec ces foutus carnets, m'a t –il reproché. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il y a une troisième personne entre nous.

\- Chéri, considère ces journaux comme mes maris, tu ne peux pas te mettre entre eux et moi.

Il a gloussé tout en s'asseyant en face de moi. Il porte au poignet la montre que je lui ai offerte pour ses 17ans. C'est une tradition d'offrir une montre lorsqu'un sorcier devient majeur. Comme ses parents n'étaient pas au courant –forcément –je m'en suis chargée. Techniquement les sorcières devraient recevoir un bijou (collier, bague ou bracelet), mais ma famille semble avoir oublié que j'ai eu 17 ans le 28 février derniers. Bon, en théorie, je suis née le 29 mais comme ça n'arrive que tous les quatre ans je serais bien embêtée pour le fêter tous les ans si j'étais vraiment pointilleuse sur la date. Donc, je fête toujours le 28. On pourrait penser que mes parents se souviendraient d'une date aussi bizarre ou alors qu'ils se rappelleraient que Queenie est ma jumelle et que par conséquent on fête en même temps, mais ça semble leur avoir totalement échappé. Juste une façon comme une autre de me montrer que mon sort ne les concerne plus.

Bref, ça ne m'étonne plus mais ça fait quand même mal. Et tout ça est arrivé qu'à cause d'un bout de tissu décrépit qui a décidé que j'avais _" beaucoup d'amour en moi et un don d'empathie dont je retirerais beaucoup une fois que je saurais l'utiliser"_ et donc que nulle autre maison que Poufsouffle ne me convenait. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je pense plutôt que mon envoi à Poufsouffle a servi de prétexte à mes parents. Je préfère me dire qu'il y avait une autre raison plus logique derrière. C'est un poil plus rassurant.

Je crois que si l'amour dont cet infâme Choixpeau parlait a un jour existé, il est totalement mort et enterré à l'heure actuelle. Si je regrette de ne pas avoir fini à Serpentard comme ma sœur ou à Serdaigle comme mon frère ou même à Gryffondor ? Oui. Quand je regarde Greg, et que je me rends compte que je ne l'aurais jamais rencontré si j'avais été envoyée ailleurs je me dis que je ne suis peut être pas si mal à Poufsouffle. Mais le reste, le mépris quand on nous regarde, les "blagues" douteuses auxquelles on a le droit, l'état mental et physique complètement saccagé de mes condisciples, ne valent pas la peine. Vraiment pas.

\- Alors Crystall, tu nous rédiges quoi cette fois? s'est exclamé une nouvelle voix en entrant dans le compartiment.

Il s'agit d'Anna McGarden, une rouquine qui possède un entrain à toute épreuve. Et un caractère en acier trempé. Elle veut devenir psychomage et elle a déjà du boulot dans notre Maison. Quand on lui raconte quelque chose, c'est une vrai tombe. C'est certainement celle qui a entendu le plus d'horreur dans ses 7 années à l'école. Mais elle est terriblement maladroite. La magie ne lui réussit pas et elle est capable de trébucher sur ses propres pieds alors que le sol est totalement lisse. Comme preuve je veux qu'elle vient de manquer de se manger la vitre en pleine tête après avoir trébuché en entrant dans le compartiment. Elle s'est installée à côté de Greg qui lui a demandé avec sa sollicitude habituelle si elle ne s'était pas fait mal.

Il est parfaitement représentatif du cliché Poufsouffle. Il est rempli de gentillesse, de sollicitude, de pardon, d'innocence et de naïveté. Et les autres en profitent. Comprends bien, cher journal, que je l'adore. Mais il n'a jamais réussi à développer ce qu'on appelle communément l'instinct de survie. Il a donc connu plusieurs moment douloureux voir carrément affreux et immondes. Je l'ai vu dans un état qui me hante parfois encore aujourd'hui.

Et tout ce que cet idiot finit a réussi à dire c'est qu'il pardonnait à ces connards de Serpentards qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Surtout depuis que l'un d'eux avait appris qu'il était gay. Ils aiment déjà persécuter les nés moldus et les Poufsouffles, mais un né moldu Poufsouffle et homosexuel c'était Noël avant l'heure pour eux. Mais malgré tout, il a réussi à rester lui même. Ce qui force mon admiration.

Ah, le train démarre. Pour moi, c'est quitter un enfer pour un autre juste un peu plus doux. Les autres n'ont pas cette chance, chez eux c'est le paradis et ce train les amène dire bonjour à Satan. On pourrait penser que les professeurs, qui ont tout à fait conscience de la précarité de notre situation, essayent d'arranger le tout mais non. C'est comme ça depuis près d'un millénaire ça ne va pas changer maintenant, ce serait trop intelligent ! On pourrait seulement sauver la santé mentale de quelques dizaines d'enfants !

_*Train, plus tard*_

On vient d'avoir la visite de Tobias Magg. C'est notre préfet. Il n'a pas été nommé Préfet en Chef, mais ça ne surprend personne. Depuis quand un Poufsouffle n'a pas été promu à ce poste? Plus d'une décennie, je crois. Il s'est rasé le crâne durant l'été. Ça n'est pas plus mal vu le nombre de sortilège de Crâne Chauve qu'il se prend durant une année. Moi, je dis que c'est juste de la jalousie. Il a une texture de cheveux et des boucles à se damner. Dommage qu'il soit obligé d'en arriver à de telles extrémités.

C'est juste un peu choquant de le voir soudainement avec la boule à zéro après 7 ans d'acharnement pour garder ses cheveux longs. Ça met en avant sa mâchoire carrée et son regard d'obsidienne. Quand on ne le connaît pas, il peut paraître un peu dur d'apparence (et plus encore maintenant), mais c'est quelqu'un de très droit qui a toujours des bonbons dans ses poches. Il les distribue pour tenter de réconforter les Poufsouffles en déroute, même les plus âgés. Mais qu'est ce qu'il peut être chiant parfois ! Personnellement, je ne fais que le tolérer dans mon environnement et je pense qu'il doit être dans la même situation de son côté.

\- Je cherche encore des tuteurs pour les premières années, nous a t –il annoncé de but en blanc. Il y a des volontaires?

J'ai donné un coup de pied dans le tibia de Gregory qui allait se proposer. Il m'a lancé un regard de reproche en se massant la jambe. Tout le monde a vu ce que j'ai fait et je ne cherchais pas à être discrète. Comme je l'ai déjà dit il est très gentil, trop en fait, et il veut toujours aider. Sauf que ça se retourne contre lui. Quand je peux lui éviter de faire une connerie, je le fais. Il ne peux tout simplement pas être tuteur parce qu'il a déjà du mal à se défendre lui-même.

\- Alors tu te proposes peut être Crystall ? m'a lancé Tobias.

J'ai manqué de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive quand j'ai entendu ça. C'est un fait, je n'aime pas les gosses. Enfin, ce n'est pas exacte. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de facile à vivre, et j'ai beaucoup trop de colère en moi pour pouvoir m'occuper de qui que se soit. A moins que ce quelqu'un supporte tout, comme Greg. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je n'ai pas d'ami proche en dehors de lui.

\- Sans façon, lui ai –je répondu avec toute la hargne dont je suis capable.

Tobias a souri, sans doute parce qu'il se doutait que je répondrais ça. Mon ton n'a pas eu l'air de l'intimider. J'imagine qu'après 7 années, il doit y être trop habitué. Ce qui est dommage.

\- Je note.

\- Tobias, si tu me désignes comme tuteur, je te le ferais regretter.

\- Oui oui, a t –il chantonné en refermant le compartiment.

Cet enfoiré de Tobias Magg n'a pas l'air de me prendre au sérieux. Je vais lui faire sa fête s'il me refile un de ces gamins naïfs de première année pour que je lui enseigne comment survivre durant ses 7 années à Poudlard. C'est une petite tradition poufsoufflienne malheureusement très nécessaire. Il faut vite que les nouveaux venus comprennent la situation et puissent se débrouiller tout seuls. L'influence du Seigneur des Ténèbres se ressent même dans les couloirs : les Serpentards prennent un malin plaisir à s'en prendre aux Nés-Moldus, et par extension aux Poufsouffle puisque nous avons le plus fort pourcentage de Nés-moldus de tout Poudlard.

Bien sûr, ils s'attaquent aussi aux autres Maisons, mais moins. Les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles ne se laissent pas gentiment faire et leur rendent coup sur coup. J'ai essayé de faire pareil quand j'étais en première année. J'avais de la rage à revendre et n'importe quel bouc-émissaire aurait fait l'affaire. Mais c'est difficile de se battre seule. Les Poufsouffles ne sont pas courageux et ils n'aiment pas les conflits. Ils préfèrent se terrer et attendre que ça passe puis prendre soin des victimes et essayer que ça n'arrive plus. Du coup, j'ai fini par abandonner et m'adapter à cette manière de faire. Chacun pour soit et Merlin pour tous quand quelqu'un s'est fait avoir.

Enfin, ça c'est le cas pour la majorité d'entre nous, mais je dois dire qu'il y en a deux ou trois qui ont dans l'idée de se sacrifier à la place des autres. C'est pour ça que je tiens Greg en laisse. S'il pouvait prendre tous les malheurs de la Maisonnée sur son dos, il le ferait ce crétin. Personnellement je ne suis pas adepte de la théorie sacrificielle. Mais je suis très douée pour la vengeance. Et je suis tout à fait disposée à utiliser la magie pour ça. En faisant en sorte que personne ne sache que c'est moi bien sûr, j'ai pas envie qu'on me rende la monnaie de ma pièce.

_*Train, encore plus tard*_

La porte de notre compartiment s'est à nouveau ouverte mais sur Kathie Holmes cette fois, notre préfète. La première chose qui frappe quand on la voit, c'est le bleu intense de ses yeux. Elle est métisse alors forcément avec la couleur de sa peau et ses cheveux noirs les yeux bleus ressortent. Sauf que ses cheveux étaient remplacés par des serpents quand elle est entrée. Anna qui n'aime pas du tout ces bestioles là a gémi de peur et a échangé sa place avec Gregory qui regardait avec intérêt la nouvelle coupe de cheveux de la jeune femme.

\- Avery a appris un nouveau sort pendant ces vacances, nous a t –elle dit. Crystall, si tu as une idée pour les faire partir, j'apprécierais. Heureusement que ça n'a pas touché Anna.

\- Bouge pas, ai –je ordonné.

Elle sait que je ne risque pas d'aggraver la situation contrairement à d'autres. J'ai beaucoup étudié les contre-sort ces dernières années. Sortant ma baguette (plume de phœnix et aulne 31cm) je l'ai agitée dans sa direction lançant le très banal "_finite incantatem_". Qui a, à ma grande surprise, marché. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de moins simpliste venant d'un futur Mangemort… De la racine aux pointes, ses cheveux sont redevenus noirs et crépus. Ils ne sont pas très longs mais ils entourent sa tête comme un casque.

Il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose durant ce voyage en définitive. Chacun a raconté un peu ses vacances et la dame avec le chariot de bonbon avait été dévalisée avant d'arriver chez nous. Il ne lui restait que des susacides. Ça a fait grimacer les autres, mais moi j'adore ça. Les plus délicats se retrouvent avec un trou dans la langue quand ils y gouttent, moi j'ai le temps de savourer leur goût acidulé même si ça n'est jamais plus de quelques minutes d'affilé. On arrive à Poudlard, je vais devoir te ranger, Journal.

_*Dans la Grande Salle pendant le discours du directeur*_

Les pauvres petits nouveaux. Ils me font de la peine, tous les 11. Ils ont encore le regard brillant d'excitation et leurs frimousses émerveillées montrent qu'ils n'ont aucune idée de l'enfer dans lequel le Choixpeau magique, communément haït parmi nous, les a mis en les envoyant à Poufsouffle. Dumby nous fait son petit discours sur la fraternité entre élève qu'il s'attend une fois de plus à constater. Fraternité, mon cul !

Si les Serpentards n'étaient pas à l'autre bout de la salle, on pourrait même pas manger tranquillement ! Mais ils sont à côté des Serdaigles, la maison avec laquelle ils ont le moins d'embrouilles, alors les repas sont en général civilisés. Je dis en général parce que parfois les quatre zigotos de Gryffondor surnommés communément Les Maraudeurs (nom qu'ils se sont donnés eux-même ce qui prouve qu'ils ont la tête plus gonflée que ce que les moldus appellent des montgolfières) décident de briser notre monotonie rassurante et d'emmerder tout le monde. Mais en même temps il ne semble pas exister d'aiguille capable de dégonfler leur tête alors ils n'ont aucune raison de revoir leur façon de faire.

James Potter l'attrapeur crâneur, Sirius Black le playboy, Remus Lupin le premier de classe mystérieux, et Peter Pettigrow le faux Gryffondor. Je dis faux parce qu'il n'a aucun courage. Il se pavane comme un paon quand il se trouve avec ses potes qui peuvent le protéger, mais quand il est seul, il détale encore plus vite que les Poufsouffles les mieux entraînés. Il est pitoyable en fait et il fait tache au milieu des trois autres. Aussi bien au niveau de l'intelligence que du charisme ou du physique. C'est à se demander comment il a pu devenir leur ami.

Greg vient de me faire remarquer que c'est très impoli de ne pas écouter les gens quand ils parlent, surtout si c'est pour en insulter d'autres. Sur le fond, il n'a pas tord. Mais ce que les autres ignorent ne peut pas leur faire de mal. Dumby, bien qu'on ait l'impression qu'il peut tout transpercer avec ces foutus yeux bleus derrière ses lunettes, ne voit pas jusque dans le coin de la table Poufsouffle où je me trouve (et je doute qu'il nous regarde tout court en fait) et les quatre Maraudeurs chuchotent dans leur coin, probablement en train de préparer un nouveau mauvais coup. Je ne vois aucune raison qui pourrait conduire les uns ou l'autre à brusquement remarquer mon existence et deviner que je parle d'eux.

Tiens, les plats viennent d'apparaître sur la table. Ça, au moins c'est une bonne raison d'arrêter d'écrire.

_*Dans mon dortoir*_

Tu sais, Journal, quand les gens sont décidés à vous emmerder ils le font jusqu'au bout. Tu te souviens que j'ai dis à Tobias qu'il était hors de question que je devienne tutrice d'un des petits nouveaux ? Hé bien, j'avais raison, il n'a pas pris mon refus au sérieux. Le pire, c'est que je n'ai pas pu lui répondre "non". Comprends moi bien, ce ne sont pas ses beaux yeux qui m'ont empêchés de l'envoyer bouler, mais ses paroles. _"N'oublie pas que tu me dois une faveur depuis que je t'ai évité le renvoi de Poudlard. Voici Betty, ma sœur et je veux que tu sois sa tutrice"_. Je l'ai assassiné du regard quand il m'a rappelée mon presque renvoi qui date d'il y a deux ans maintenant. Et le fait est que j'avais vraiment une dette envers lui, mais que je pensais qu'il avait oublié ou qu'il n'oserait pas me la réclamer. Oui, je peux être flippante à ce point parfois.

Voilà pourquoi je me retrouve à présent face à cette gamine qui a les mêmes cheveux que son frère (la pauvre, elle va en baver), et des yeux verts énormes qui lui donnent un air adorable et perdu. Et elle doit certainement l'être, vu qu'elle se retrouve seule avec moi qui noircis tes jolies pages pour essayer de me calmer et de ne pas crier. Elle doit penser que je suis timbrée. Si je tenais son frère en ce moment même! Je te jure que j'ai vu de la menace dans ses yeux si je faisais mine de refuser. Les Poufsouffles remplis d'amour tien! Les élèves les plus paumés de Poudlard peuvent aussi se montrer désagréables pour arriver à leur fins.

Et elle m'agace cette gamine, comment déjà? … Ah oui, Betty je l'ai écrit plus haut. Pourquoi elle reste debout à se dandiner au lieu de s'asseoir ? D'accord, on se trouve dans mon dortoir et si elle s'assoit, c'est sur le lit d'une des autres filles qui le partage avec moi. Mais elles ne s'en fâcheraient pas. Je vais lui dire de s'asseoir le plus gentiment possible.

Zut mon ordre a quand même ressemblé à un aboiement. Et pour couronner le tout, maintenant elle a l'air vraiment effrayée. Je la vois presque trembler tandis qu'elle se pose à l'extrême bord du matelas face à moi.

\- Écoute, je n'ai rien contre toi, mais je n'aime pas qu'on me force ma main, ce que ton frère a fait. S'il avait plus de considération pour toi, il t'aurait confiée à quelqu'un d'autre.

D'accord, j'aurais pu m'abstenir de dire la deuxième phrase, mais c'est sorti tout seul. Contre tout attente, elle esquisse un sourire timide.

\- Toby m'a dit que tu aboies beaucoup, mais que tu ne mords pas.

Ah ouais, il croit ça? Il ne dira plus la même chose quand il aura la trace de mes dents dans sa peau. Je compte remédier à tout ça au plus vite, si l'occasion se présente. Il a de la chance, mes dents sont parfaitement droites et ordonnées, alors il aura une jolie marque. Et elle vient de l'appeler Toby? Ça ressemble à un nom de chien. Je vais l'appeler comme ça à partir de maintenant. Douce vengeance.

\- Toby dit beaucoup de chose, mais il mériterait que je lui mette un coup de pied au derrière. C'est pas parce qu'il est préfet qu'il a tous les droits.

\- Il pense que si.

Tiens, une information utile. Le sourire que m'adresse Betty, plus franc cette fois, m'apprend qu'elle a toute sorte de choses à me révéler sur son frère. Après tous, les frères et sœurs se font souvent des crasses entre eux. Finalement, peut être que je vais avoir une contrepartie honorable en échange de ce que je vais lui enseigner.

\- Dis moi, Betty?

\- Oui?

Elle semble s'être détendue. Tant mieux, parce que la suite ne va pas être joyeuse.

\- Tu cours vite?

Elle m'a jeté un regard étonné. Mais c'est important : Merlin sait qu'elle risque d'en avoir besoin !

* * *

_A suivre..._


	2. Une journée chez les Poufsouffles

**Une journée normale chez les Poufsouffles**

_Lundi 5 septembre 1977 : en cours d'histoire de la magie_

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on nous ait collé le lundi matin _3 heures_ d'histoire de la magie d'affilées sans pause. Je pense personnellement qu'on ne devrait plus enseigner cette matière en 7ème année. C'est vrai, qu'est ce que je peux bien en avoir à faire que le nain Ragnord le Terrible aux 11 orteils qui régnait quelque part en Sibérie au milieu du XIème siècle avait un fabuleux trésor mais qu'il se l'est fait piquer par des lutins ? Moi, je préférerais savoir où il est ce fameux trésor histoire de devenir riche, mais bien sûr, ça on ne nous le dit pas. Ce n'est qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autre. En plus cette année, on aborde un pan tout à fait nouveau de l'histoire des sorciers. On ne parle plus seulement de ce qu'il s'est passé en Grande-Bretagne, mais dans le monde entier. Autant dire que rien parmi ce qu'on a appris pendant ces 6 dernières années ne va nous aider.

Mais au moins, je peux écrire sans que personne ne m'emmerde. On pourrait croire que je prends des notes (ce que je fais quand quelque chose qui me semble important me passe à portée d'oreille) et en fait non. Greg à côté de moi ronfle légèrement en s'accordant une grasse matinée bien peu méritée, tout en sachant qu'il pourra pomper sur mes notes pour écrire le prochain devoir. Notes que j'aurais moi même pompées sur un gentil petit mouton Poufsoufflien trop généreux pour son bien.

Tobias me lance des regards menaçants depuis l'autre bout de la salle. Il semblerait que j'ai, comme qui dirait, traumatisé sa sœur et il m'en veut un tant soit peu. S'il vient se plaindre, je lui dirais que je n'ai raconté que la vérité et rien que la vérité. Sans même exagérer. Enfin, peut-être un peu, mais pas excessivement. Il l'a cherché de toute façon.

Nous avons ce cours en commun avec les Serdaigles. Et tous sans exception grattent avec précipitation leurs parchemins et vident leurs encriers avec entrain. Ils semblent passionnés alors que c'est à mourir d'ennui. La preuve : même le prof en est mort. Il y en a même un Serdaigle qui a le nez tâché d'encre tellement il se penche sur sa feuille. Les regarder mettre tant d'ardeur dans leur travail me donne toujours envie de rire. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'ils sont les meilleurs de l'école. Mais curieusement, je ne les envie pas quand je les vois comme ça. Même si eux ils n'ont pas à raser les murs pour se déplacer dans Poudlard. Nous perdons notre temps à tenter de nous faire oublier, ils perdent le leur à travailler sans relâche. Je paris qu'aucun d'eux ne sait où se trouvent les cuisines où on peut chaparder de la nourriture à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, ou qu'il y a une armoire à disparaître au deuxième étage, ou même que la salle sur demande existe.

Il ne faut pas se faire d'illusion, eux aussi se moquent des Poufsouffles. Pas aussi ouvertement que les Serpentards, mais quand on parle avec eux on a toujours l'impression qu'ils nous prennent pour des imbéciles et qu'on ne les intéresse pas à cause de notre incapacité à soutenir leur conversation qui est la plupart du temps, disons le franchement, tordue.

D'accord, quand je leur parle il m'arrive parfois d'être complètement paumée. Mais ça n'est pas une grande perte. Je suis totalement incapable d'être amie avec des gens qui font des devoirs supplémentaires dès qu'ils en ont l'occasion. Le pire, c'est qu'ils s'en vantent et j'ai déjà entendu deux d'entre eux s'inquiéter de la quantité minime de travail que les profs nous donnent. Ils peuvent bien se moquer de nous, mais ils sont totalement fous. Je peux au moins me vanter d'être saine d'esprit... Ou peut -être pas.

_*Cachée dans le creux du chapeau de la sorcière ivre du 1er sous sol*_

Qu'est ce que je fais là? Question pertinente. Réponse : j'évite les ennuis. Le groupe des futurs Mangemorts cinglés arrive. J'ai entendu leurs voix qui raisonnaient dans le couloir menant aux cachots et je n'ai pas demandé mon reste. Je serais en retard en potion, mais hors de question que je descende tant que je ne les aurais pas vus passer. Ils sont censés aller dans la même salle que moi alors je devrais forcément les voir.

Les Poufsouffles ne sont pas doués pour grand-chose, mais quand il s'agit de se cacher, nous avons pas mal d'expérience. On est capable de vider totalement un couloir en 2 minutes. Ce genre de chose est vraiment malheureux… Ah, voilà les futurs Mangemorts qui arrivent. Ces imbéciles ne nous ont même pas remarqués. Attends, si, ils s'arrêtent…

Ils ont peut-être repéré Anna qui n'a pas choisi le meilleur endroit pour se terrer. Cette imbécile a paniqué et elle s'est contentée de se coucher sur l'escalier de sorte qu'on ne la voit pas du couloir à moins de se trouver devant l'escalier en question. Je la vois de là où je suis et elle est pâle comme la mort. Ça fait ressortir ses tâches de rousseur. J'ai une très bonne vue depuis mon perchoir.

Elle est sauvée par Rogue qui est toujours pressé de se retrouver en potion. La seule matière où il excelle avec ses cheveux gras, son teint cireux et son nez crochu. Ses potes finissent par le suivre, d'autant plus qu'ils ne sont pas en avance. Ils ne doivent pas vouloir se faire remonter les bretelles par le directeur de leur Maison. Greg qui est serré à côté de moi dans le creux inconfortable de ce foutu chapeau me dit que le danger et passé. Il descend en reconnaissance et si tout va bien, nous le rejoindront tous. Mieux vaut quand même qu'on reste groupés. Les cachots sont le domaine de prédilection des Serpentards.

Si j'attrape l'abruti de prof qui nous a mis en cours de potion avec ces vils serpents, je le découpe en tranches. Très fines les tranches, hein!

_*En cours de potion*_

On est effectivement arrivés en retard, mais Slughorn (le prof) n'a pas eu l'air de s'en faire. Il doit estimer qu'à partir du moment où on est majeurs, c'est à nous de voir si on veut étudier sérieusement ou pas. Tant mieux parce que j'en avais marre de devoir tout le temps trouver des justificatifs pour mes retards. Chaque fois que je vois ce prof, j'ai l'impression de me trouver face à un morse. Il lui manque plus que les défenses et l'illusion serait parfaite.

Quand nous sommes entrés, Macnair a donné un coup de coude à Mulciber avant de nous désigner. Non, en fait, il désignait Gregory qui a eu soudainement l'air d'un fantôme et d'avoir une trouille bleue. Il y a eu, il y a quelques années, une petite histoire entre eux qui a laissée des séquelles. J'ai pris la main de Greg pour le rassurer. Macnair a baissé le regard vers moi. Je fais bien 30cm de moins que mon meilleur ami, mais ça ne tient pas tant au fait que je suis petite, qu'à celui qu'il est grand. Ses yeux m'ont lancé des éclairs haineux. Greg n'avait pas désiré se venger de Macnair et des autres qui l'avaient aidé, mais moi, je m'en étais quand même chargée.

Comprends bien, Journal, que je ne suis pas du genre tête brûlée qui se lance dans des duels insensés. Enfin, ça n'était pas un duel, puisque je l'ai pris par surprise. Et je l'ai eu en beauté. Il a passé trois semaines à Ste Mangouste et ses potes sont restés à l'infirmerie pendant un mois. Et c'est encore trop peu pour ce qu'ils ont fait. Mais depuis, ils se méfient de moi et ils me haïssent. C'est à cette occasion que Tobias m'a empêchée de me faire renvoyer, parce que naturellement j'ai été dénoncée. Et comme je ne voulais pas dire que c'était une vengeance pour ne pas mettre Gregory dans l'embarras voilà. J'ai écopé de deux mois de retenu, mais j'y suis allée avec joie. Je crois que Rusard n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un aussi heureux de récurer des cachots et de nettoyer des trophées.

Une autre raison que me fais détester le prof qui nous oblige à prendre nos cours de potion avec les Serpentards : je suis obligée de voir ma sœur. Si seulement j'arrivais à l'ignorer aussi bien qu'elle m'ignore! Mais il est impossible de ne pas la remarquer. Entourée de ses admirateurs, elle passe son temps à minauder au lieu de travailler. Elle est belle. C'est la première impression qu'elle donne quand on la rencontre. Par extension, on pourrait penser que c'est la même chose pour moi vu que nous sommes jumelles mais non. Elle sait se mettre en valeur et a tout pour y arriver. Alors que ça n'est pas du tout mon cas. C'est comme si elle était le soleil et moi la lune où même juste une étoile. Je suis totalement éclipsée. Pas que je m'en plaigne hein! Mais parfois j'aimerais bien avoir son assurance. C'est ça qui me manque, de l'assurance. Si on se fie au succès qu'elle a parmi la gente masculine, je pourrais probablement en avoir aussi. Mais ça me foutrait les jetons si brutalement on échangeait nos places elle et moi.

Greg vient de m'arrêter avant de je ne verse du sang de dragon dans ma potion. Il a bien fait, sinon ça m'aurait explosé à la tête. Et d'abord pourquoi il y a du sang de dragon à notre table? On n'en a pas besoin pour cette potion ! Anna a grimacé quand j'ai fais la remarque. Ça doit être de sa faute. Elle est tellement maladroite et tête en l'air qu'elle est un danger pour les autres autant que pour elle-même. Deux minutes, je vais ranger le flacon.

Voilà. J'ai surfé entre les limaces que m'ont lancé les Serpentards, mais je ne m'en suis prise aucune. Je suis devenue douée pour esquiver les objets/choses en tout genre qu'on me lance tout le temps. Je me demande s'ils savent que Queenie est ma sœur où si elle a étouffé l'information. Mais m'absenter était sans doute une mauvaise idée, ma potion qui était bleue (c'est-à-dire de la bonne couleur à ce moment là de la préparation) a viré au rose bonbon. Le manuel me dit que j'aurais du ajouter de la racine d'asphodèle avant d'aller ranger le sang de dragon. Galère. Je vais tenter de rattraper le coup…

Elle devient brune. Encore pire. Peut être qu'en utilisant deux yeux de cafards pour contrarier l'effet de la racine…

QUI PIOCHE DANS MES INGRÉDIENTS AU LIEU DE S'EN ACHETER BORDEL? Je n'ai plus d'yeux de cafards alors qu'il m'en restait un demi-flacon au début du cours! J'ai beau balayer du regard les élèves les plus proches de moi, aucun n'a un air coupable. Sans blague, ça ne se fait pas!

_*Dans la salle commune, le ventre plein*_

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai eu un T pour cette potion. Oui, T comme Troll. J'ai bien tenté de plaider ma cause en expliquant que j'ai sauvé la classe d'une explosion non contrôlée en rangeant une fiole de sang de dragon. Et tout ce que ce vieux morse de Slughorn a dit, c'était que je n'avais qu'à pas me tromper en choisissant mes ingrédients. JE ne dois pas à me tromper? Est-ce que j'ai une tête à confondre du sang de dragon avec une solution d'absinthe? Non! Je suis bête, mais il y a des limites quand même.

Ah zut, je vois Betty approcher. Je pensais l'avoir suffisamment terrorisée hier, mais elle revient quand même à la charge. Elle jette un regard à Gregory avant de se planter devant moi.

\- Quoi?

\- Ce que tu m'as dit hier, c'est vrai? me demande t –elle.

\- Ouais, tout sans exception.

Le pli inquiet qui barre son front se fait plus marqué. Pourquoi elle me demande ça? Elle m'a prise pour une menteuse où quoi?

\- Que s'est –il passé? s'enquiert Greg.

Elle se tourne vers lui. Tiens, c'est pas une question bête. Elle semble hésiter avant de dire:

\- Quand on était dans les escaliers, Thomas a dit qu'il avait le vertige.

Pas malin ça. Le tuteur de ce Thomas ne lui a pas dit de ne jamais révéler ses faiblesses en public ? C'est le meilleur moyen pour qu'on s'en serve contre lui. En même temps, je plains un peu ce 1er année. Pour passer d'un étage à l'autre, on est obligé de passer par les escaliers mouvants qui bougent au dessus d'un vide vertigineux. C'est simple, on voit même pas ce qu'il y a tout en bas. Je pourrais parier le contenu complet de mon coffre à Gringotts, même s'il n'y a pas grand chose dedans, qu'un Serpentard avide de nouvelles blagues a suspendu Thomas au beau milieu du vide juste pour le plaisir de le voir chialer et supplier, voir hurler de terreur. Betty ouvre la bouche pour répondre, on va voir si ma supposition est exacte.

\- Des Serpentards l'ont fait l'éviter par les pieds dans le vide. Ils l'ont même fait chuter. C'était horrible. Il hurlait de peur et les autres rigolaient. Et nous on ne pouvait rien faire.

Bingo !

\- Thomas, ça n'est pas celui qui a été confié à Jonhy? me demande Gregory en tournant son regard bleu vers moi.

\- Comment je suis censée le savoir? Je n'étais pas présente quand les tuteurs ont été attribués.

\- Tu étais trop occupée à essayer de t'esquiver, commente t –il avant de m'expliquer: Thomas voulait se rebeller contre le système.

Ça a au moins le mérite de m'arracher un petit ricanement tout à fait déplacé. Il y a toujours un imbécile ou deux qui pensent pouvoir changer la façon dont les quatre Maisons de Poudlard fonctionnent entre elles. J'ai été l'une de ceux là en première année. Mais j'ai vite constaté que c'était impossible. Les loosers ne peuvent pas faire grand-chose. C'est un fait.

_*Cours de Sortilège*_

Flitwick vient de me changer de place. Il trouve que je suis trop dissipée quand je suis à côté de Billy. Ce dernier passe son temps à faire des conneries au lieu d'écouter alors forcément, il y a un moment où je n'ai pas pu me retenir de rire. Je n'ai pas une résistance illimitée quand même. Il veut devenir joueur professionnel de Quidditch, ce qui ne nécessite qu'un peu de talent en vol et aucun ASPIC. Mais sa mère, tenait quand même à lui faire perdre un an de plus à Poudlard histoire qu'il ait un diplôme plus élevé que ses BUSEs si jamais il changeait d'avis. Et du coup, il n'en a rien à faire des cours.

Apparemment, j'ai du potentiel mais je suis incapable de l'exploiter quand je suis à côté d'une personne qui dégage de mauvaises ondes. On croirait entendre Gray, le prof de divination. Heureusement que j'ai arrêté ce cours cette année.

Je me retrouve donc assise à côté de Lily Evans, une Gryffondor. C'est un coup de bol inespéré en fait de tomber sur elle parmi tous les choix qui s'offraient à Flitwick. Je la connais parce qu'on se croise souvent à la bibliothèque. C'est une vrai bucheuse et j'ai malheureusement le "goût du travail acharné" comme le dirait ce maudit Choixpeau. Ce qui fait que même si je sais qu'il vaut mieux que je n'ai pas de trop bonnes notes (j'expliquerai plus tard), je passe là bas la majorité de mon temps libre. Et puis, la bibliothèque est un endroit où on ne risque pas de se faire attaquer en général. J'avais craint que ça change avec l'arrivée de Mme Pince, la nouvelle bibliothécaire, mais elle est encore plus stricte que son prédécesseur. Tant mieux : j'adore la regarder mettre les bavards dehors.

Tout ça pour dire que Lily est ma seule connaissance personnelle non Poufsoufflienne. C'est quelqu'un de gentil, mais de très autoritaire ce que je déteste. La seule raison pour laquelle on ne s'est pas encore disputées, c'est qu'elle n'est pas une adepte des conflits et qu'elle capitule rapidement quand nous ne sommes pas d'accord. Greg dit que j'ai tendance à vouloir porter la culotte dans toutes mes relations, même amicale. Il m'a même accusée une fois d'être "psychosée du contrôle". Et je ne plaisante pas. J'avoue qu'il n'a pas entièrement tord, parce que je n'aime pas qu'une situation m'échappe quelle qu'elle soit. Mais si quelqu'un d'autre c'était permis de me dire ça, je lui en aurais mise une. Je fais peut – être partie d'une Maison où tout le monde semble vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche, mais je carbure aussi bien avec "autorité et vengeance". Ce qui me donne un net avantage sur tous mes infortunés camarades.

Bon, je vais devoir me concentrer sur mon cours maintenant. Je vois Lily me fusiller du regard parce que j'écris au lieu de travailler. Et elle n'a pas tord. Peut-être que si je me concentrais au lieu de faire autre chose je réussirais mieux mes sorts.

_*Dans mon lit*_

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de reprendre ce journal avant maintenant. Le cours avec Lily c'est bien passé. J'ai même réussi à faire gagner 5 points à Poufsouffle ce qui m'a valu des félicitations.

J'ai dit que j'expliquerais plus tard pourquoi je ne dois pas avoir de trop bonnes notes, il me semble qu'on est plus tard maintenant. En fait, ça n'a rien de vraiment intéressant. C'est juste qu'au bout de quelques semaines de cours mes parents se sont rendus compte que j'étais meilleure que Queenie et ils l'ont très mal pris.

Faut savoir que Queenie est censée être l'héritière de la famille et que j'en suis devenue la bâtarde, alors il était inconcevable que je me débrouille mieux. Je me suis prise une sacré correction quand je suis retournée à la maison pour Noël en première année (j'étais à ce moment là toute fière de mes résultats et persuadée que ça allait adoucir mes parents) et depuis j'ai décidé que ça ne valait pas la peine. C'est tout. Je peux te dire qu'en dehors des grandes vacances, je reste à Poudlard maintenant. Au final, tant que j'ai des bonnes notes aux BUSEs et aux ASPICs le reste on s'en moque.

Bon, je pense qu'il est l'heure pour moi d'aller me coucher. Anna ronfle déjà à côté de moi. Comment une fille peut – elle ronfler aussi fort? Je vais essayer de la pousser sur le côté pour qu'elle arrête. Ou alors personne dans cette pièce ne pourra fermer l'œil de la nuit…

* * *

_A suivre..._


	3. Sirius Black

**Sirius Black**

_Mardi 20 septembre 1977 : dans mon lit_

Il est 3 heures du matin et je ne peux pas dormir. Pourquoi a t –il fallu que Betty décide de venir dans mon lit après avoir fait un cauchemar? N'aurait –il pas été plus logique qu'elle aille voir son frère? Si ! En fait, ce n'est pas tant le fait qu'elle soit venue, que celui qu'elle s'est endormie comme une masse et qu'elle n'arrête pas de gigoter qui m'embête. J'ai le sommeil léger alors dès qu'elle se retourne, je sursaute et elle m'a même mis sa main dans la figure. Ça y est, elle vient de s'avachir complètement sur moi. Et en plus elle bave sur mon oreiller. Ne pourrait –elle pas dormir la bouche fermée, nom d'un vampire?

Cette gamine me cause tout le temps des ennuis et elle ne lâche pas volontiers des infos sur son frère, comme je l'ai d'abord cru. C'était juste pour m'appâter et que j'accepte de m'occuper d'elle. Elle aurait dû être envoyée à Serpentard, tiens! La preuve que ce débile bout de tissu parlant perd la tête alors qu'il n'en a pas. J'aurai dû l'envoyer bouler dès qu'elle m'a secouée et sortie d'un rêve merveilleux où je bottais le cul à Macnair. Il m'en faut peu pour être heureuse. Mais avec ces yeux remplis de larme, je n'ai pas pu résister. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me prend pour sa mère de substitution. Demain matin à la première heure je fais le point avec elle. Je ne l'apprécie pas assez pour perdre de précieuses heures de sommeil.

En attendant, je vais aller dormir avec Gregory. Lui, quand il dort on pourrait croire qu'il est mort tellement il est immobile. Oui, j'ai déjà dormi avec lui si jamais tu te poses la question, Journal, et plus souvent qu'on ne pourrait le penser. Bien que je me demande comment tu pourrais te poser la moindre question vu que tu n'as pas plus de cerveau que le Choixpeau. Je sais qu'il est possible grâce à un sort que des livres répondent à une question quand on écrit dessus. Mais si demain tu commences à me répondre, Journal, je vais sans doute faire une crise cardiaque et devoir faire un séjour prolongé à Ste Mangouste.

_*Dans le dortoir des garçons*_

Ça y est, je suis bien au chaud dans le lit de Greg. Je crois qu'il s'est à moitié réveillé quand je suis arrivée puisqu'il s'est décalé pour me faire de la place. Mais quand je l'ai appelé, il n'a pas répondu. Je vais te glisser entre le matelas et le sommier pour la nuit. Et je vais aller me blottir contre lui. Je râle parce que Betty est venue chercher du réconfort dans mon lit, mais quand je dors avec Greg, je me sens toujours plus rassurée alors qu'en définitive, c'est toujours moi qui le protège. Merlin que je suis contente qu'il soit gay de la pointe des cheveux jusqu'au bout des orteils. Sinon je ne pourrais pas faire ça.

_*Dans le dortoir des garçons, plus tard*_

J'ai été réveillée par un oreiller qui m'a atterri sur la tête. En sursaut donc. Après avoir examiné les alentours, j'ai remarqué qu'il venait de Tobias. J'ai essayé de le fusiller du regard, mais comme j'avais encore les yeux gonflés de sommeil, le résultat n'a pas été bien brillant et il en a même rigolé. Je me suis laissée retomber et je me suis recroquevillée contre mon ami qui a passé un bras autour de moi pour m'attirer à lui. Il n'a certainement pas eu besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que c'est moi. Personne d'autre ne vient jamais dormir avec lui. Il a des amants, mais ce sont juste des passes occasionnelles. Personnellement, je pense qu'aucun d'eux n'est assez bien pour lui.

On se serait rendormis si les couvertures n'avaient pas été brusquement tirées et que nous n'avions pas eu froid.

\- Si Greg n'était pas une tapette, je pourrais me faire des idées.

La voix railleuse et désagréable qui a fait cette remarque a réussi à me mettre de mauvais poil avant même que je ne sois entièrement réveillée. Le mec qui se tenait au pied du lit les couvertures en main je ne le connaissais que trop bien. Il est l'un de mes ex et je l'ai laissé tomber l'année dernière parce qu'il ne tenait pas la route. Il l'a assez mal pris.

\- Si tu veux pas mon pied dans ta figure, tu ferais bien de la fermer Charles, l'ai –je menacé.

Il a haussé un de ses sourcils blonds et ses yeux bruns m'ont lancé un regard furieux, mais il s'en est allé. Et me voilà à présente en train d'écrire alors que Greg émerge doucement à côté de moi. Il serait temps que je rejoigne mon dortoir. Ça va forcément jaser là-bas quand on se rendra compte que je n'ai pas dormi dans mon lit. Mais je m'en fous. Elles peuvent bien penser ce qu'elles veulent.

_*Dans les toilettes du 3ème étage parce que celles du 2ème sont hantées par Mimi Geignarde*_

J'ai besoin d'un moment seule et non, ça n'est pas pour aller aux toilettes, même si je suis assise sur l'une des cuvettes (battant rabattu, bien sûr) dans une cabine fermée à clef. Si je retourne en cours et que j'ai encore le droit à une remarque douteuse sur la façon dont j'ai occupé ma nuit, je commence à lancer des sorts. OK, j'en m'en fous, OK les autres peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent. Mais je n'ai pas une patience sans bornes.

Je viens d'entendre la porte des toilettes claquer brutalement et c'est bien un garçon qui est en train de crier toute une suite de juron. Il faudrait que je prenne note de certains que je ne connais pas d'ailleurs. Mais pour l'instant je vais juste lui dire de ficher le camp sauf s'il change soudainement de sexe. Ce qui peut s'arranger avec une émasculation en règle s'il me cherche. Je me sens d'humeur belliqueuse.

_*Dans les cuisines de Poudlard avec un sandwich à la main en compagnie des elfes de maisons*_

Merlin ! Si je m'étais attendue à ça en sortant de ma cabine dans les toilettes ! J'en ai tellement été retournée que je n'ai pas pu aller manger à midi au risque de tout vomir et que je profite de ma seule heure de creux de l'après-midi pour compenser celui de mon ventre qui crie famine. C'est bien pratique que les cuisines se trouvent sur le chemin de la salle commune de Poufsouffle. Ça permet à ceux d'entre nous qui se réfugient dans la nourriture pour ne pas sombrer d'avoir constamment des munitions à portées de main. Mais revenons-en au fait.

Je suis donc sortie de ma cabine pour pousser une gueulante. Mais je suis restée la bouche ouverte et les mots coincés dans la gorge quand j'ai vu ce qui arrivait à ce pauvre garçon. Ses cheveux s'étaient mis à pousser à une vitesse fulgurante et étaient devenus verts et ébouriffés. D'ailleurs, leur propriétaire semblait commencer à avoir du mal à respirer au milieu de toute cette masse. Il ressemblait à une grosse boule de poil. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de trouver ça drôle. Quand ça ne me touche pas, j'arrive parfois à comprendre le sens de l'humour de ceux qui lancent des sorts pareils.

Naturellement, je me suis précipitée pour voler à son secours. Il n'aurait plus manqué que le cheval blanc pour que la scène soit parfaite. Mais il n'y avait pas de cheval et une urgence, alors je m'en suis passée. J'ai essayé de couper dans la masse avec un sort. Mais ça ne marchait pas, ça poussait même encore plus vite après que je les ai coupés. Ils traînaient au sol après mon intervention. Et la victime a cru qu'il se faisait à nouveau attaquer et il a lancé des sorts à tord et à travers, il y en a même un qui m'a roussi les mèches.

\- Du calme! J'essaye de t'aider!

J'ai dû répéter en criant pour qu'il entende parce qu'avec sa masse de cheveux et la panique, il n'avait pas entendu tout de suite. Il a dû me croire parce qu'il a arrêté de jeter des sorts à l'aveuglette et il s'est figé. J'ai essayé _finite incantatem_, mais sans autre succès que celui d'arrêter la pousse des mèches vertes, ce qui était déjà une bonne chose.

\- Encore un coup de ces connards de Serpentard, je suppose, lui ai –je dis.

\- Oui.

Sa voix, même étouffée, m'a parue familière. Sur le moment, j'ai donc pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un Poufsouffle. J'ai lancé un autre sort qui a rendu leur couleur naturelle à ses cheveux. C'était un progrès, mais il n'en a pas paru satisfait. Je m'en suis sentie vexée mais il avait raison dans le fond alors je n'ai pas argumenté. J'ai dû faire plusieurs essais, mais j'ai fini par trouver un truc qui semblait fonctionner. J'ai une panoplie plutôt étoffée de contre sort après 7ans à aider à réparer les dégâts que causent les Serpentard. Tous les membres de ma maison connaissent ces contres sorts même s'ils n'arrivent parfois pas à les appliquer. Nous aurions tous un avenir comme guérisseur.

Il a poussé un soupir de soulagement quand il a senti le poids sur sa tête s'amenuiser. Ses cheveux qui se rétractaient m'ont d'abord révélée qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un Poufsouffle mais d'un Gryffondor comme l'indiquait le blason sur sa poitrine. Ce que j'ai trouvé étonnant. Ils ont ensuite mis à jour un visage séduisant pourvu de deux yeux gris. Et quand j'ai reconnu Sirius Black, je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que d'arrêter mon sort bien que ses cheveux n'aient pas retrouvés leur longueur normale. Je l'ai fixé, partagée entre l'horreur et la perplexité. Il m'a regardée, étonné. Puis j'ai fait demi-tour et je me suis enfuie. Je l'ai entendu dire "_hé att…!"_ mais je n'allais sûrement pas le faire.

Il faut savoir que Sirius Black de part son "physique avantageux", son "intelligence" et son "don" pour le Quidditch a le droit au premier fan club de l'histoire de Poudlard et que c'est un fan club dangereux. Chaque fille qui s'approche de lui se retrouve en danger imminent de mort. Il y a des filles de toutes les maisons dedans, ce qui le rend encore plus dangereux. Ce n'est pas difficile de les repérer. Ce sont toutes des dindes gloussantes qui le suivent comme son ombre. Et vu qu'il ne fait rien pour s'en débarrasser, je pense qu'il doit adorer ça. Ça doit flatter son ego de mâââle. Pff. Ça montre surtout son arrogance si tu veux mon avis.

Bref, voilà pourquoi je me suis barrée en courant. L'aider je veux bien, même s'il ne m'est pas franchement sympathique malgré son physique d'Apollon, parce que je ne pouvais décemment pas le laisser dans cet état (et accessoirement, je ne savais pas que c'était lui). Mais alors risquer qu'on me voit en sa compagnie, pas question. J'ai un instinct de survie très développé. Bref, j'ai quand même paniqué à mort. Pour rien en plus.

J'adore regarder les elfes de maison travailler. Je n'approuve pas vraiment leur esclavage (ils devaient au moins avoir le droit à des vêtements neufs de temps en temps), mais ils semblent adorer leur condition. Je les trouve mignons avec leurs yeux énormes et leurs oreilles de chauve-souris.

_*En cours de soin aux créatures magique*_

Le professeur Brulopot a de drôles de connaissances, je te prie de me croire. En ce moment même il est en train de taper la discut' avec le calamar géant du lac. Ce truc est énorme et tout rouge. Il ressemble à un monstre. Le prof nous a dit qu'il s'agissait d'une espèce rare de céphalopode particulièrement intelligent. Apparemment le calamar comprend ce que dit le prof et ils ont même échangé une poignée de main. Ou de tentacule dans le cas du calmar. Tiens, il vient de ventouser la tête d'une Serdaigle qui a l'air paniquée. Il n'a pas dû le faire exprès. Après tout, quand on écrase une fourmi on ne s'en rend pas compte, alors pourquoi lui, l'aurait –il fait exprès ? Je vais quand même éviter de trop m'approcher : je n'ai jamais appris à nager.

_*A la bibliothèque*_

J'aime bien cet endroit. Il est sombre, silencieux, il sent les livres et le parchemin (pas de moisissure ici puisqu'il n'y fait pas humide) et il y a plus de livre qu'on ne pourrait en lire en une vie. Ou même en deux ou en trois. Le plafond est super haut, et il y a trois étages. On peut circuler entre les différentes parties d'un étage grâce à des passerelles et je trouve que ça donne un air un peu exotique. Par contre les escaliers pour passer d'un étage à l'autre sont vieux, étroits, grincent et c'est un lieu parfait pour un guet-appends. Moi qui suis devenue claustrophobe après avoir passé deux jours dans un placard à balais en première année avant qu'on ne me retrouve (il y a beaucoup de placards à Poudlard), je n'aime pas ces escaliers. Et pourtant, je ne reste jamais au rez-de-chaussée pour travailler. Parce que c'est plus calme en haut, bien que sombre. Au troisième étage, il y a besoin d'un éclairage permanent sous forme de torches et ce qui ressemble à des lampes à huile moldues sont à disposition dans un coin.

C'est aussi un lieu idéal pour la sieste. Surtout depuis que j'ai trouvé dans un placard là en haut (techniquement, je n'avais pas le droit de fouiller, mais qui le saura ?) des coussins et des poufs. Ils étaient un peu poussiéreux, mais quelques coups de baguettes plus loin, ils avaient retrouvés leur première jeunesse.

C'est ici, au troisième étage que j'ai rencontré Lily. Tu te souviens, je t'ai parlé d'elle une fois. Elle était montée chercher un livre et j'étudiais seule dans mon coin sombre et poussiéreux. Il y a des fois où j'ai besoin de solitude, alors je viens là.

Quand j'ai revu Sirius Black au dîner, ses cheveux n'avaient toujours pas retrouvé la longueur qu'ils avaient avant le sort qu'il avait subi. Ils lui arrivaient toujours au milieu du dos et ça a l'air de lui plaire puisqu'il aborde fièrement son catogan. Même si ses potes, particulièrement Potter, ont paru se moquer de lui…

Au fait, pendant que j'y pense, il serait temps que je commence à réfléchir à ce que je veux faire comme métier… J'ai encore un an pour me décider, mais vu que je n'y ai jamais songé avant, ça me demandera sûrement plusieurs mois pour trouver quelque chose qui me plaît. Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de quitter Poudlard pour m'engager dans le monde cruel et impitoyable du travail.

_Dimanche 30 septembre 1977 : dans les tribunes_

En ce dimanche ensoleillé de fin de Septembre, je me retrouve dans les tribunes du terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard pour encourager l'équipe de Poufsouffle qui joue contre Gryffondor. Une humiliation directe et publique dès le premier match de l'année. Si j'avais le choix, je n'assisterais même pas à ça.

Mais voilà, Greg est l'attrapeur de notre équipe et il fait la gueule dès que je ne suis pas dans le public. Je le soupçonne de le faire exprès pour que je sois obligée de m'aérer les idées de temps en temps. Tiens, voilà déjà le troisième but qu'on encaisse en quoi ? 10 minutes ? Les membres de notre maison les moins maladroits montent sur leurs balais en essayant de ne pas trop se ridiculiser (note bien que je ne dis pas "pour défendre notre honneur" puisqu'on en a pas) mais on est toujours la risée de l'école, quoi que nous fassions.

En plus Jonhy Schmidt notre gardien est à l'infirmerie après avoir sauvé _in extremis_ son protégé (le fameux Thomas qui croyait qu'il suffisait de tenir tête aux Serpentards pour que tout change) d'une attaque des serpents en question. Il se prend pour une poule depuis mardi dernier. Mais Madame Pomfresh nous a assuré que ça n'était pas irréversible. J'espère parce que si tu le voyais quand il essaye de pondre un œuf, tu serais mort de rire en même temps que terriblement inquiet. Comme moi, quoi. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas conscient de ce qu'il fait sous le coup de ce sort.

Le capitaine de notre équipe de Quidditch c'est Billy, tu sais le pitre du cours de sortilège. Il est extra quand il s'agit de voler, d'ailleurs c'est généralement lui qui met tous les buts aux adversaires, mais il ne sait pas se faire écouter et obéir. Alors que fondamentalement, ce qu'il dit est souvent utile. Il m'arrive donc d'aller botter les culs des joueurs comme j'assiste souvent aux entraînements. Il semblerait que j'ai un don pour élever la voix quand il le faut. Je suis donc une sorte d'assistante capitaine. Un poste minable mais nécessaire parce que le gentil Billy n'ose pas traiter ses joueurs de « larves débiles sur balais ». Si les autres équipes de l'école le savaient, nous serions encore plus la risée de tous. En voyant la façon dont l'un de nos batteurs dévie un cognard, j'ai brusquement envie de commencer à hurler toute de suite. Ils ont visiblement besoin qu'on leur remette les pendules à l'heure.

Et Charles, mon ex assez vantard pour être Gryffondor, volette en bombant le torse à la recherche d'une nouvelle conquête au lieu de se concentrer sur son putain de souaffle. Ouh là. Ça y est, je commence à m'échauffer pour ce jeu alors que je ne le trouve pas intéressant à la base. Voler après des balles, franchement c'est stupide ! Qu'on donne un souaffle a chaque équipe et tout le monde sera content. Personne n'est surpris lorsque Gryffondor termine le match en s'emparant du vif d'or. Bien que Greg se soit honorablement battu. Mais Potter est trop bon. Je n'aime pas le reconnaître, mais Potter a du talent.

_*Dans le parc, assise sur une statue qui borde le château*_

Je suis descendue des gradins pour aller à la rencontre des joueurs de ma Maison, très peu satisfaite de leur performance. Je crois que je suis passée devant l'équipe de Gryffondor sans même les voir. Je dois même en avoir bousculé un dans son bel uniforme rouge et or. Mais j'en avais rien à faire.

Billy tirait la tronche quand je suis arrivée en vu de l'équipe. Il y avait de quoi. Il m'a vue approcher et je crois que c'est bien une étincelle de peur que j'ai vu dans ses yeux bruns. Je me suis plantée face à l'équipe de 7 qui s'est figée comme un seul homme.

\- Bande de limaces attardées! C'était quoi cette façon de jouer? On aurait dit que vous ne saviez même pas par quel côté enfourner votre putain de balai ! Murray, si tu vises aussi mal quand tu utilises ta fourchette que quand tu tapes un cognard, tu risques de te crever un œil ! Pas la peine de rire Sand ! Tu as frappé les cognards avec autant de conviction qu'un poulpe apathique. Le but c'est de l'envoyer dans la putain de gueule des adversaires.

\- Tu te prends pour qui à nous parler comme ça? m'a agressée Charles qui ne perd jamais une occasion de me montrer à quel point il est en rogne contre moi.

\- Toi, tu n'es pas mieux que les autres. Si tu es en manque tu te sers de ta main et tu vas te soulager dans les douches au lieu de pavaner comme un paon et de louper des passes qu'un enfant de deux ans rattraperait ! Tu ne joues pas pour te trouver une copine merde !

\- Tu… a t –il commencé ombrageux.

\- Attention à ce que tu vas dire, ai –je sifflé en le pointant du doigt, yeux plissés. Tu n'as pas envie que je te rappelle ce qu'il se passe quand on veut jouer au plus malin avec moi.

Il a eu une réaction bizarre. Comme s'il voulait rougir et blanchir en même temps. Mais ça a eu l'air de le mettre plus en colère encore. Les autres ont gloussé tout bas.

\- Va te faire foutre Entwhistle ! a t –il répondu.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas de meilleurs arguments. Tant pis pour lui.

\- C'est toi qui a l'air d'en avoir besoin, ai –je répliqué et cette fois il a rougi pour de bon.

\- Crystall, m'a appelée Gregory.

\- Toi, au lieu de mater le cul de Potter tu aurais mieux fait d'attraper cette fichue balle dorée!

\- Je ne matais pas son cul ! s'est –il insurgé. Et nous ne sommes pas seuls.

Il a pointé quelque chose derrière moi et quand je me suis retournée, j'ai senti mon visage se décomposer. L'équipe de Gryffondor était là au grand complet et me fixait comme si j'étais un extraterrestre. Je n'aime pas particulièrement me faire remarquer. Surtout alors que je parle avec grossièreté (c'est-à-dire au moins 50% du temps). Puis l'un d'eux a éclaté de rire. Et j'ai reconnu Sirius Black. Il s'est appuyé sur l'épaule d'une fille de leur équipe et a essayé de se calmer pendant qu'on le regardait tous comme si c'était lui l'attardé de la bande.

\- Si seulement tu parlais comme ça, James, tes discours seraient moins ennuyeux ! a t –il réussi à articuler.

\- Je suis ennuyeux? s'est inquiété le capitaine.

Black ne pouvait pas répondre, tout occupé qu'il était à reprendre son souffle. Il a fini par s'écarter de la fille qui avait l'air désolée qu'il s'en sente obligé. Il a essuyé les larmes au coin de ses yeux, puis il a fixé son regard sur moi. Alors qu'il me dévisageait, pendant que je me rendais compte qu'ils avaient eu le droit à l'intégralité de mon petit monologue, j'ai vu une étincelle de compréhension s'allumer dans son regard. Merlin. J'ai immédiatement deviné qu'il se rappelait que c'est moi qui l'avais aidé quand il a été ensorcelé il y a deux semaines. J'ai supplié pour que ça ne soit pas vraiment le cas. La suite m'a prouvée que ma prière n'avait pas été entendue.

\- Tu es…

Et j'ai détalé. Laissant les deux équipes en plan, j'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou et je me suis cassée alors qu'il criait un "_Attends!_". Dans tes rêves mon vieux, dans tes rêves. Non, en fait même pas dans ses rêves. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il me voulait. Juste qu'il me foute la paix. Putain, j'aurais jamais cru qu'il se souviendrait de ma tête !

Je me suis réfugiée ici parce que je vais forcément avoir le droit à des questions concernant Black. Si quelqu'un a loupé le fait qu'il semblait me connaître, ce quelqu'un est stupide. Je vais un peu attendre que ça se tasse avant de revenir dans la salle commune. En plus, il fait beau. Je peux profiter des derniers rayons du soleil avant qu'il ne disparaisse et mon bronzage avec lui. Mais j'aime aussi la neige alors je ne suis pas si triste que ça.

\- Crystall !

Tiens, on m'appelle. Il s'agit de Greg. Comment fait – il pour me retrouver à chaque fois ? Je change d'endroit dès que j'ai une nouvelle idée de planque, mais il me rejoint toujours comme s'il savait où je me trouvais d'avance. J'ai déjà vérifié qu'il ne me suivait pas. Alors comment il fait, putain ? Un jour, je lui soutirerais son secret, sans aucun doute. Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il me connaisse au point de deviner ce que je vais faire et où je vais aller. Ni celle d'être prévisible. Non, non, non. Il doit y avoir autre chose là-dessous.

Il est en train d'escalader la statue et de s'asseoir à cheval devant moi essayant de se stabiliser. La statue est glissante et légèrement en pente là où il se trouve. Si je lui faisais de la place, il pourrait s'asseoir sans risquer de tomber. Mais il sait que je ne le ferais pas. Tout comme il doit savoir que je ne suis pas contente de le voir. Il a cette petite moue sur le visage qui me fait toujours craquer. Je suis certaine que ce salopard sait que je ne résiste pas à ça.

\- Crys, répète t –il.

\- Quoi ? demandais –je brusquement.

\- Tu connais Sirius Black ?

\- Non !

\- Il avait l'air de te connaître, lui.

\- On s'est brièvement croisés une fois quand je l'ai aidé à se débarrasser d'un sort vicieux lancé par un Serpentard. Ça ne va pas plus loin !

\- Tu ne m'en as pas parlé, s'étonne t –il.

\- Parce que ça n'avait aucune importance.

\- Mais si!

\- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est rien qu'un Gryffondor parmi tant d'autre, tu n'aurais pas dit ça pour un autre.

\- C'est un maraudeur. Et un maraudeur séduisant.

\- Tu n'as qu'à lui demander si une aventure entre homme le tente. Mais laisse-moi en dehors de ça. Je m'en fiche qu'il soit maraudeur comme de mon premier sort.

\- Je suis venu ici pour t'avertir que Black va certainement essayer de te parler.

\- Pourquoi?!

\- Pour te remercier, apparemment. C'est ce qu'il a dit et personne n'a su de quoi il parlait. Tu comptes t'enfuir à chaque fois que tu le croises ? Ça ne te ressemble pas vraiment.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide. Tu as la moindre idée du nombre de dindes qui lui collent aux basques? Je n'ai pas envie de finir à l'infirmerie en me prenant pour un animal encore moins ragoûtant qu'une poule, moi. Ses remerciements, il peut se les fourrer bien profond dans le …

\- Crystall, vocabulaire. Et ce n'est pas tout.

Je dois dire que son air soudainement sérieux me fait redouter le pire. Si ce que je viens d'entendre n'était pas tout, comme il dit, j'ai toutes les raisons de me méfier.

\- Charles a jeté de l'huile sur le feu. Il n'a pas apprécié ce que tu lui as dit.

\- Mais ça n'était que la vérité toute nue.

\- Ouais, ben il s'est vengé. Il a dit que tu détalais plus vite que n'importe qui et que si Black voulait te chopper il ferait bien de se renseigner sur la chasse.

\- Je vais le tuer en rentrant.

\- Et Black a répondu qu'il connaissait quelqu'un qui savait s'y prendre quand il s'agissait de chasse. Méfie-toi.

\- QUOI?

Je me suis relevée d'un bond. Greg en a été déstabilisé et il est tombé sur l'herbe. J'ai glissé au bas de la statue pour m'assurer qu'il n'avait rien. Mais non. Tant mieux. Au lieu de m'inquiéter pour lui, je pourrais aller me venger. Charles ne va pas apprécier notre prochaine entrevue. Je ne suis pas genre à me laisser faire par quelqu'un de plus faible que moi.

_Mardi 4 octobre 1977 : à la bibliothèque_

La "chasse" vraisemblablement lancée par Black ne commence pas comme je le pensais. J'ai en ce moment même en face de moi le Maraudeur qui m'intrigue le plus parmi eux. Remus Lupin, gentil et effacé, est venu demander s'il pouvait s'asseoir en face de moi. Il a des cheveux bruns très fins qui encadrent son visage fatigué et des yeux gris comme la lune. Il pourrait être plutôt mignon s'il n'avait pas l'air continuellement malade et épuisé. Il y a toujours autours de lui une aura étrange qu'on ne remarque pas si on ne sait pas qu'elle était là. Mais une fois qu'on l'a vue, on ne peut plus l'ignorer. C'est Greg qui me l'a un jour fait remarqué.

Il est vrai que j'ai pour une fois réquisitionné une bonne table, juste devant une des énormes fenêtres ce qui lui donne une luminosité enviable et une vue imprenable sur le couché de soleil qui illumine le ciel (ça en serait presque romantique, tiens !). Il est aussi vrai que j'ai étalé mes affaires sur toute la table (qui n'a que deux places, ou trois si on se serre vraiment) pour montrer clairement que je voulais être seule.

J'aurais mieux fait de le remballer sèchement, mais je n'ai pas osé. Va savoir pourquoi. Il travaille à présent sur un devoir de potion pendant que je le fixe au dessus de ta délicate reliure, Journal. J'ai replié mes jambes contre moi, et je t'ai posé sur mes cuisses afin de n'avoir qu'à lever les yeux pour le regarder. Il doit finir par s'en rendre compte parce qu'il pose sa plume et lève la tête.

\- Oui ? dit –il.

\- J'aimerais savoir ce que tu fous là, lui annonçais –je le plus aimablement possible.

\- Je te dérange?

\- Oui.

\- Alors pourquoi tu m'as laissé m'asseoir?

\- Je viens de te le dire : je veux savoir ce que tu fous là. On ne s'est jamais parlés et je parie que tu ne sais même pas comment je m'appelle.

\- Crystall Entwhistle, me répond t –il.

Je dois avoir l'air aussi stupéfaite que je le suis parce qu'il me sourit gentiment. Je plonge alors mes yeux dans les siens, essayant d'y déchiffrer ses intentions. On y lit de la réserve et de la prudence. Ça, je ne m'étais pas attendue à voir de la prudence dans un regard de Maraudeur.

\- Ça ne change rien, répliquais –je. Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? On ne s'est jamais parlé jusque là.

En fait, je sais pourquoi il est là. Black le lui a certainement demandé. D'un côté, c'est plutôt intelligent de sa part, parce que j'aurais envoyé Potter dire bonjour aux sirènes, Pettigrow n'aurait même pas osé m'approcher tout seul tellement il est peureux, quand à Black lui-même je me serais barrée en courant. Il y a des membres de son fan club quelques tables plus loin. Lupin était le seul qui avait une chance de s'asseoir à ma table.

\- Ça n'est pas tout à fait exacte, me corrige t-il après un instant de silence. Quand on était dans le train pour venir à Poudlard en première année, tu étais dans le même compartiment que moi avec ta sœur.

Cette fois, je prends bien garde à ne pas laisser paraître ma perplexité. Ça ne me dit rien du tout. D'une part, c'est loin, d'autres part à cette époque là, j'étais encore une bonne petite Sang-Pure qui était persuadée que tous les autres n'étaient que du gravier sous ses chaussures. Lupin n'est qu'à moitié sorcier, alors il n'avait pas dû me marquer.

\- Tu m'as demandé de changer de compartiment quand ta sœur s'est mise à m'asticoter, précise t –il. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Mon cerveau a fini par retrouver l'information et je me rappelle plus où moins de ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là. Oui, il y avait bel et bien un petit garçon brun qui n'était pas un Sang – Pur dans le compartiment que ma sœur et moi avions choisi lors de notre premier trajet vers Poudlard. Même si je n'avais jamais fait le rapprochement entre lui et Remus Lupin. Il paraissait terrorisé, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Et si je lui avais demandé de changer de compartiment quand Queenie avait commencé à le harceler à cause de ses origines, ça n'était pas par sollicitude, mais parce que ça m'ennuyait et que j'estimais avoir le droit à la compagnie de gens plus élevés dans la société sorcière. Oui, j'avais les chevilles enflées à ce point là à cette époque. Mais rassure toi, Journal, je suis vite tombée de mon piédestal puisque quelques heures plus tard, j'étais envoyée à Poufsouffle et déchue.

\- Désolée, lui dis –je incapable de me retenir.

\- Pas de quoi, c'est grâce à ça que j'ai rencontré James et Sirius. Mais pour en revenir à la raison de ma présence à ta table, Sirius m'a demandé de venir te parler.

\- Je m'en doutais. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi ?

\- Tu l'as quand même délivré d'un maléfice lancé par Mulciber. Ils étaient en train de se battre, alors il aurait écopé d'une retenue s'il était allé à l'infirmerie. Il aimerait bien te remercier lui-même, mais apparemment tu t'enfuis dès que tu le vois.

\- As - tu idée du nombre de filles qui seraient prêtes à me faire la peau si je parlais avec lui ? Je suis de Poufsouffle, mais je ne suis pas prête à risquer ma vie pour entendre quelque chose dont je me moque royalement. Alors peux – tu être assez aimable pour dire à Black qu'il peut se fourrer ses remerciements dans le cul et que j'apprécierais si tous les quatre, vous fassiez comme quand vous ignoriez tout de ma petite existence.

D'accord, j'aurais pu finir la conversation de façon plus aimable et plus polie. Mais j'espère que le message a été très clair. Pour moi en tout cas, c'était limpide. J'ai ramassé toutes mes affaires que j'ai jeté en vrac dans mon sac avant de le planter là sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que se soit.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	4. Le rhume

_Waaah mon premier commentaire ! Merci **Cracky64** :) ! Oui, j'ai toujours pensé que Poufsouffle était une Maison un peu à part à Poudlard. Peut-être même la meilleure. Malheureusement, J.K. Rowling ne s'attarde par beaucoup dessus... Et comme moi, j'ai beaucoup de chose à dire dessus, j'ai créé Crystall,_

_Ma grande aspiration pour cette fiction, c'est de casser les clichés sur les Poufsouffles. Si j'y suis arrivée à la fin de mon histoire je serais heureuse ! _

_J'espère que la suite te plaira également ^^_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Le rhume ou la meilleure façon de risquer sa vie**

_Vendredi 7 octobre 1977 : durant le cours de rune_

Je me suis assise au fond de la classe à côté d'une Serpentard plongée dans sa traduction. Étrangement, certains des serpents sont potables une fois qu'ils ne sont plus en groupe. Elle s'appelle Elsbeth et je me souviendrais de son prénom parce qu'elle n'a pas eu de moue dégoûtée et n'a pas semblé scandalisée quand j'ai demandé si je pouvais m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle s'est contentée de hausser les épaules et de décaler son sac. Elle ne m'a même pas fait remarquer qu'il y avait d'autres places libres dans la salle. Mais elles se trouvent toutes au premier rang et le prof à tendance à postillonner. C'est limite si on n'a pas l'utilité d'un parapluie quand il parle. Et je n'exagère pas.

Le seul qui se met tout devant, c'est ce crétin de Gilderoy Lockart. Encore un Poufsouffle qui ne fait qu'enfoncer notre maison, celui là. Il est incapable de jeter un sort, même le plus basique et pourtant qu'est ce qu'il est vantard ! Il n'est pas non plus très intelligent mais il gagne des bons points auprès des profs en fayotant. C'est vrai que si on s'arrête au physique il est plutôt bien loti, mais malheureusement pour lui (et pour nous qui le supportons) ça s'arrête là. Que je sois rôtie s'il arrive à faire quoi que se soit de sa vie !

Il vient aussi d'une famille de Sang Pur et avec Lexie qui est en quatrième année, nous sommes les trois seuls à avoir deux parents sorciers. La plupart des autres sont moitié-moitié ou simplement né-moldu. Me mettre dans le même sac que Gilderoy me donne envie de vomir. Apparemment, il envisage de devenir célèbre dans un futur proche. S'il y arrive, ça ne sera sûrement pas de son fait.

_*Dans la Grande Salle*_

Je pense que le message que j'ai laissé à Lupin pour Black est passé. Parce que je n'ai pas eu le droit à de nouvelles tentatives d'approche depuis lundi. Mission accomplie. Quand j'ai balayé la table Gryffondor du regard, celui de Lupin a brièvement croisé le mien. Il m'a examinée quelques secondes avant de m'accorder un léger sourire et de se tourner vers Peter Pettigrow qui mangeait à côté de lui. Je vais pouvoir retourner à ma petite vie tranquille.

Ce soir, il y a entraînement de Quidditch pour notre équipe. Billy a réservé le terrain puisque Johny Schmidt (le gardien) a cessé de se prendre pour une poule. Même s'il fait encore "cot cot cot" de temps en temps quand il est nerveux, il semble avoir retrouvé toute sa tête et ne se souvenir de rien de ce qu'il s'est passé durant ses deux dernières semaines à l'infirmerie. Tant mieux, te dirais –je. Personnellement, je n'aimerais pas me souvenir d'un épisode pareil si j'avais été la victime de ce sort.

_*Dans les tribunes du stade de Quidditch*_

Jonhy ne se débrouille pas si mal que ça après sa longue convalescence. Il arrête plus d'un tir sur deux et je l'ai même félicité. Il le méritait. En tant que co –entraîneuse, je devrais me trouver sur un balai en ce moment même. Mais voler me terrifie. Étant issue d'une riche famille de sorcier, j'ai souvent assisté à des matchs de Quidditch depuis que je suis toute petite et j'ai vu plus d'accidents et de chutes que je ne l'aurais aimé. Il y a même une fois où un joueur est mort… Depuis j'ai tendance à préférer rester les deux pieds sur terre bien que je sache voler. Mon balai ne se met pas à ruer dès que je l'enfourche comme pour cet enfoiré de Severus Rogue. Sa malheureuse aventure quand on a pris notre première leçon de vol m'a définitivement convaincue que jamais je ne serais fan de ce mode de transport. Et quand on sait transplaner (j'y arrive parfaitement) le balai n'est rien d'autre qu'une perte de temps.

Voilà donc pourquoi je reste dans les tribunes, sur quelque chose de solide et je crie mes remarques en utilisant un sortilège d'amplification pour que ma voix porte assez loin.

Murray et Sand, nos deux batteurs semblent avoir compris qu'ils étaient là pour frapper les cognards. L'un d'eux m'en a même envoyé un, mais je l'ai évité. Certainement une petite vengeance. S'ils arrivent à viser aussi bien les Serdaigles contre qui nous jouerons notre prochain match en décembre, c'est parfait. Mais je leur glisserais quand même une petite remarque à l'occasion pour éviter de me prendre dans la tête un cognard que je n'aurais pas vu arriver.

Charles joue admirablement bien compte tenu de la merde qu'il a fait au dernier match. Je crois qu'il veut me faire croire que je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne à propos de ce que j'ai dit. Malheureusement pour lui, je sais qu'il fait ça juste parce qu'il n'y a personne à essayer de conquérir dans le public, puisque les gradins sont vides de monde. C'est vrai qu'il y a un sale vent frais. Je commence déjà à renifler, signe d'un début de rhume et ça va être encore pire pour les joueurs. Je passerais par l'infirmerie histoire que Madame Pomfresh me donne sa potion anti-hume. Ça a une odeur affreuse, mais après l'avoir respiré pendant quelques minutes, le rhume n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

_*A l'infirmerie*_

Je suis pour l'heure assise dans le bureau de Madame Pomfresh qui m'a carrément enfermée dedans pour être sûre que je serais encore là à son retour. Je n'avais pas l'intention de me barrer. Mais je comprends pourquoi elle l'a fait. Après tout, je viens d'apprendre que Remus Lupin est un loup – garou. Et ce par le plus grand des hasards, je dois le préciser. Comment j'aurais pu deviner qu'en entrant dans l'infirmerie juste à ce moment là, j'entendrais une conversation que je n'aurais pas dû ?

D'accord, les portes de l'infirmerie étaient fermées, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel, mais ça m'était déjà arrivé alors je ne me suis pas gênée pour entrer. Comme il y avait de la lumière dans le bureau de l'infirmière et que j'entendais des voix, je me suis approchée.

\- Il faut que je me rende dans la cabane, disait l'homme que je n'avais pas identifié comme Lupin au début.

\- La pleine lune est dans une semaine, il n'y a aucune nécessité de vous enfermer là bas cette nuit.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, _il_ essaye de sortir.

\- Vous ne vous transformerez pas sans pleine lune. Soyez raisonnable, retournez dans votre dortoir. S'il y avait un risque quel qu'il soit, le directeur m'en aurait informée.

A ce stade là de la conversation, j'ai songé à m'en aller. Mais mes jambes sont restées immobiles, comme si elles avaient soudainement été en plomb. Un grognement animal est sorti de la pièce. J'ai senti tous les poils de mon corps de dresser tandis qu'un frisson de peur me parcourait.

\- Je … dois … aller… dans … la … CABANE !

La voix de l'homme avait changé. Elle était plus grave, moins humaine, et il articulait comme si parler était une chose difficile et inhabituelle pour lui. Quelque secondes plus tôt ça n'était pas le cas. L'homme devait lutter. Lutter contre la transformation.

L'association pleine lune + transformation = loup – garou n'était pas très difficile à faire.

Je suis née dans une famille de Sang – Pure. On m'a inculquée depuis toute petite une peur viscérale de ces créatures là. On m'a menacée toute mon enfance avec, me disant que si je n'étais pas sage, les loups – garous viendraient me dévorer dans mon lit. Les soirs de pleine lune, ma sœur et moi dormions ensemble parce que nous avions trop peur de nous faire manger par ces monstres. Des créatures énormes, poilues, puissantes, sanguinaires et meurtrières.

Quand nous avions eu cours sur le sujet, je m'étais renseignée sur la question. J'avais appris beaucoup de choses dessus et certaines des croyances que j'avais étaient erronées. Il n'empêchait pas que j'avais quand même continué à avoir peur d'Eux. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de décider de ce que j'allais faire qu'une ombre a surgi du bureau. Maintenant, que je suis au calme, je me rappelle avoir lu que les sens des loups – garous sous forme humaine sont plus développés que la moyenne, surtout lorsqu'ils sont au bord de la transformation. Il a probablement dû flairer ma peur qui me laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

Une main s'est refermée sur ma gorge, et j'ai trébuché tandis qu'entraîné par son élan, l'homme me repoussait. Je me suis retrouvée plaquée au sol. J'avais du mal à respirer à cause de sa poigne qui m'enserrait fortement le cou. Il m'a fallu un moment pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait de Remus Lupin qui était accroupi au dessus de moi, à moitié en train de m'étrangler. C'était lui sans être lui.

Ses yeux gris avait disparu. Ses iris dorés irisés d'orange étaient tellement énormes que le blanc de son œil avait presque disparu. A travers ses lèvres entrouvertes, je pouvais voir qu'il n'y avait plus de dents mais de petits crocs pointus et dangereux. Sur son visage, on voyait de la colère, de la peur, mais aussi une intense concentration. Ses muscles se contractaient de manière aléatoire, comme s'ils étaient doués d'une vie propre et voulaient jaillir hors de sa peau. Je me suis figée comme une biche qui vient juste de repérer un prédateur. Il m'a semblée que j'avais cessé de respirer et que mon cœur s'était tu également.

On s'est dévisagés et sa main s'est convulsée autours de ma gorge. Je ne suis pas sûre que c'était totalement involontaire. Mais je ne pouvais pas l'affirmer, surtout vu la façon dont tout ses muscles tressautaient. Ses ongles étaient transformés en toutes petites griffes noires et leurs pointes se sont plantées dans mon cou. Ça faisait mal, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de tressaillir. Mon mouvement l'a fait se pencher. Et mon cœur a recommencé à battre la chamade.

Quelque chose dans son regard me disait, que même s'il avait encore une apparence humaine, il pourrait très bien me bouffer. Je n'étais pas différente d'une vache à cet instant là : j'étais juste de la viande. Je n'ai pas lâché Lupin du regard, mais j'ai vu l'infirmière se déplacer en périphérie de mon champ de vision. Ce dernier a dû l'entendre parce qu'il a tourné brutalement la tête vers elle. Ça a été au tour de la sorcière de rester immobile.

\- Monsieur Lupin, reprenez-vous. Il s'agit de Miss Crystall Entwhistle, une de vos camarades. Venez, Monsieur Lupin nous allons à la cabane. C'était ce que vous vouliez, non ?

Elle parlait d'une voix douce et calme, comme on parlerait à un animal effarouché que l'on ne voudrait pas effrayer d'avantage. Elle a continué à parler, plaçant au début de chacune de ses phrases le nom du loup – garou, comme pour lui rappeler ce qu'il était, qui il était. J'ai tâché de rester le plus tranquille possible quand bien même le manque d'air se faisait sentir tout doucement. Mais peu à peu, l'emprise sur ma gorge s'est relâchée et il s'est redressé.

Il ne m'a pas regardée. En revanche, il a porté ses griffes recouvertes de mon sang à sa bouche. C'était inconscient, je pense, mais ça m'a quelque peu dégoûtée et ça a achevé de m'effrayer. Je me redressais à peine que l'infirmière me projetait d'un coup de baguette dans un fauteuil de son bureau et j'en étais encore à me demander comme j'avais atterri là que la porte se fermait à double tour.

Il m'a fallu quelques minutes pour sortir de l'état de choc dans lequel je me trouvais et un peu de temps pour que je cesse de trembler en pensant que j'avais failli mourir. S'il avait eu encore un peu moins d'humanité en lui et si l'infirmière n'avait pas su le gérer, j'aurais été dévorée. Et il y aurait eu un loup – garou en liberté dans l'école. Non mais, sérieusement, à quoi ils pensent les enseignants ? Et le directeur ?

"_S'il y avait un risque quel qu'il soit, le directeur m'en aurait informé_" avait dit Mme Pomfresh? Mon cul ouais! Et ça, c'était quoi ? Et de toute façon Dumby devrait sérieusement songer à la retraite. D'accord, si je n'avais pas été là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, tout cela serait passé inaperçu. Mais à présent je me demande combien de fois ce genre de situation s'est produite avant ce soir ? En me penchant par la fenêtre du bureau, je peux voir la lune qui n'est absolument pas pleine. Ça aussi, c'est incompréhensible.

Je me demande ce que je vais faire. Je ne peux pas en parler à quelqu'un. Certainement pas. Ça ferait un scandale monstre (sans mauvais jeux de mots) et Lupin serait certainement tué. La loi magique n'est pas tendre avec les gens de son espèce. Une agression sur un humain et c'est la peine de mort. Et je ne le souhaite pas. Déjà, ça n'est pas sa faute s'il a été mordu, ensuite il n'y a pas de pleine lune : ça n'est pas non plus sa faute si sa transformation s'est amorcée. Il n'y peut rien non plus si je suis venue à l'infirmerie.

D'ailleurs, mon nez continue à couler. J'ai dû faire apparaître des mouchoirs. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie, mais au final il n'y a pas vraiment eu de mal. Même si j'ai à présent 5 petits trous sanglants, quatre à gauche du cou et un à droite pour le pouce, là où ses griffes se sont enfoncées dans mon cou. Et ma peau est en train de virer au le violet. A moins que je ne devienne parano. Ah, j'entends des pas de l'autre côté de la porte.

_*Dans mon lit*_

Je suis montée au dortoir tellement tôt que Greg doit soupçonner quelque chose. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de me retrouver seule. Avec l'infirmière, nous avons eu une discussion très sérieuse sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle m'a assurée que c'était le premier incident de ce genre depuis que Lupin est entré dans cette école et que c'était dû à un malheureux concours de circonstance dont elle ne savait encore rien. Le directeur doit se pencher sur la question une fois que l'homme du ministère qu'il reçoit dans son bureau sera parti. On a d'ailleurs pas vu Dumby au dîner.

Très franchement, j'ai eu l'impression que Mme Pomfresh me parlait comme si j'étais une gamine de 10 ans. J'ai dû lui promettre, lui jurer, que je n'allais rien dire à personne plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne me croit. Je ne veux pas faire de tord à Lupin, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître.

Mais je ne crois pas que c'était ça qui perturbait notre très chère infirmière scolaire. A mon avis, elle s'inquiétait plus pour la réputation de Poudlard et pour Dumby qui serait à coup sûr renvoyé pour avoir fait entrer volontairement un loup – garou dans une école pleine d'élèves sains de corps et d'esprits qui ne représentaient que des steaks sur pattes pour la bête. Oh, ça, ça ne plairait pas du tout au Ministère qui persécute les loups – garous depuis si longtemps qu'on ne sait même pas quand ça a commencé. Sans parler des parents ! Et ne viens pas me dire, cher Journal, que peut-être Dumby n'était pas au courant. Sans rire, qui croirait à cette excuse pitoyable ? Et Lupin a parlé d'une cabane où il voulait aller. Je suppose qu'il y a un endroit où il est enfermé quand il se transforme. Peut être que c'est la cabane de Hagrid ? Ou alors il y en a une construite dans la Forêt Interdite. Je sais que certains élèves, surtout des Gryffondors, aiment se faire peur en y allant. Mais je ne vois pas où elle peut être autrement.

Madame Pomfresh s'est penchée sur mes blessures. Pas de risque de contamination puisque je n'ai pas été mordue. Mais ça fait un mal de chien. Elle n'a pas pu refermer les trous laissés par les griffes parce qu'il s'agit d'une blessure causée par une créature magique. Elle m'a appliquée dessus une petite dose d'un cataplasme vert à l'odeur immonde, pour accélérer la guérison. J'avais bien un bleu à la gorge, qui avait la forme exacte de la main de Lupin. Ça en revanche, une pommade l'a fait disparaître en quelques minutes. Mais je dois quand même me balader avec un bandage ultra voyant autours de la gorge. J'ai noué un foulard par-dessus. Il a quand même fallu que j'invente un bobard plausible quand Anna et Greg ont trouvé bizarre que je porte ce foulard alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas au courant que j'en avais dans ma valise. Je n'en porte pas en général. J'ai mis ça sur le dos d'une attaque de Serpentard. Personne n'a trouvé ça bizarre et personne n'a insisté. Personne n'ira vérifier non plus.

J'ai ajouté un sort complémentaire à ceux qui te protégeait déjà, Journal. Mais ça a eu un effet un peu bizarre. Dorénavant, tant que je ne lis pas moi-même où je n'écris pas, tes pages sont totalement blanches. J'ai paniqué au début, mais au bout de quelques secondes l'encre a commencé à réapparaître. Ouf.

J'ai rendez vous à la première heure dans le bureau du directeur demain. Pas que ça m'étonne, mais j'avais prévu de faire la grasse matinée.

_*Minuit*_

Moi qui voulais rester éloignée à tout prix des Maraudeurs pour conserver ma petite vie tranquille, je suis servie. Avec ça, je vais forcément rentrer dans leur putain de cercle de privilégié… Pourquoi n'ai –je pas pu aller à l'infirmerie à un autre moment?

_Samedi 8 octobre 1977 : sur le chemin du petit déjeuné_

Je viens de sortir du bureau de Dumbledore. J'ai été convoquée tôt ce matin, ce qui m'a obligée à écourter la grasse matinée que j'avais attendu toute la semaine. Autant dire que je ne suis pas de la meilleure humeur. Le directeur est un homme qui commence à être trop vieux pour ce poste, je pense. On dirait qu'il a déjà cent vingt ans avec sa barbe, ses rides et ses lunettes en demi-lune. Pourtant, je vous jure que son regard bleu vous transperce comme s'il avait deux baguettes à la place des yeux. Je me demande combien de temps encore il compte rester là avant de prendre sa retraite. Sa barbe commence à être si longue que se serait plus commode pour lui s'il faisait une grande natte avec. Ça doit le gêner tout le temps.

La pièce où il reçoit les élèves et les professeurs (je me demande à quoi ressemble l'endroit où il vit) est toujours encombrée de divers objets aux formes bizarres dont on ne connaîtra probablement jamais l'utilité. Quand je suis arrivée, il était penché sur une pensine. Mes parents en ont une, mais elle prend la poussière quelque part dans un placard. Ils estiment que laisser ses souvenirs à la portée de n'importe qui représente une folie. Et si je ne suis pas d'accord avec eux sur beaucoup de points, je dois avouer que je les rejoins sur celui – ci. Ça m'a étonnée qu'un sorcier comme Dumbledore prenne le risque d'utiliser un tel objet… Mais il faut aussi dire qu'essayer d'atteindre cette pensine là, ça doit être presque aussi difficile que de cambrioler Gringotts.

\- Ah, Miss Entwhistle, c'est vous ! s'est –il exclamé en me voyant.

Bien sûr que c'est moi vieux schnock! Il n'avait quand même pas oublié qu'il avait demandé à me voir de toute urgence à la première heure du jour, soit 7h30?

\- Vous voulez un bonbon? a t –il enchaîné sans aucune transition.

C'est la première fois que je parle avec lui face à face. Et il a l'air encore plus timbré que je le pensais. Un bonbon ? Il m'a désigné le meuble à ma droite où se trouvait effectivement une coupelle remplie de divers bonbons. J'ai plongé ma main dedans et en ai vivement retiré une petite poignée que j'ai fourrée dans la poche de ma robe de sorcier après en avoir vérifié le contenu. Il me semble quand même que quelque chose m'a mordue quand j'ai mis ma main dans la coupelle.

\- Merci.

\- Je vous en prie. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire pourquoi vous êtes ici?

J'ai secoué la tête négativement en sentant mon visage se fermer. C'était plus qu'évident.

\- Je n'étais pas au courant pour lui, Professeur, lui ai –je appris.

\- Oh, je m'en doute. Monsieur Lupin est très secret à ce propos, je crois qu'avec vous, Mme Pomfresh et moi, les seules personnes au courant sont Messieurs James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow.

\- Est – ce bien prudent pour lui de rester ici ? Je veux dire, ça n'était pas la pleine lune et il s'est quand même transformé, non ?

\- Quand j'ai invité votre camarade à venir étudier à Poudlard, j'ai très sérieusement discuté avec lui et ses parents des précautions qu'il faudrait prendre. Elles n'ont jusque là jamais failli. Le secret de sa nature a été tenu et aucun incident n'est à déplorer.

\- Vraiment ? ai –je demandé ironique.

\- Oui, vraiment Miss Entwhistle. Savez-vous ce qu'est la lune bleue Miss ?

\- La lune bleue ? Non. Enfin, le terme me dit quelque chose, mais je ne sais plus où j'ai lu ça… Professeur.

\- Je pense que le professeur Blum doit vous en avoir touché un mot en Astronomie... J'ai moi-même passé quelques heures cette nuit à réfléchir sur l'incident inattendu et inopiné qui vous a blessé. J'espère, d'ailleurs que vous allez bien ?

J'ai brièvement hoché la tête. Je sentais nettement les 5 points douloureux dans ma chaire, mais ça n'était pas de ça qu'il parlait, à mon avis.

\- Et qu'avez-vous trouvé ? ai –je demandé pour relancer la conversation puisqu'il ne paraissait pas décidé à continuer ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt.

\- Une chose que j'aurais dû prévoir, Miss. Je crains que l'incident d'hier soir soit dû à ma négligence. Le terme "lune bleue" qui vous semble si familier désigne une seconde pleine lune qui survient au cours d'un même mois.

\- Mais la lune n'était pas pleine !

\- En fait, hier soir, il y a eu quelque part en Asie une éclipse totale de soleil que nous n'avons pas vu de chez nous.

\- Et ?

\- Et, cela a induit une lune bleue chez nous et donc la réaction épidermique de tous les loups – garous. Vous n'êtes sûrement pas au courant de ça, puisque le phénomène est extrêmement rare.

\- Je ne saisis pas très bien…

\- Ça n'est pas grave Miss Entwhistle. Le phénomène de la lune bleue est très rare, je vous l'ai dit. Il est malheureux que ça se soit passé hier soir, et également que Madame Pomfresh n'ait pas accédé à la demande de Monsieur Lupin qui avait senti que sa transformation n'était plus très loin.

\- Et s'il s'agit d'une éclipse totale de lune ?

\- Hé bien, si elle a lieu pendant une pleine lune, les loups – garous reprennent leur forme humaine le temps de l'éclipse. C'est un phénomène très étudié. Certains ont essayé d'isoler complètement des loups – garous pour qu'ils ne sachent pas quand était la pleine lune, mais ils se transformaient même sans voir la lune. Je compte aller interroger Monsieur Lupin cet après midi, quand il sera remis, d'ailleurs.

\- Et moi ?

\- Vous, Miss Etwhistle, je ne peux que vous faire promettre de garder le silence. Je vous prie de croire que c'est un jeune homme civilisé et parfaitement maître de lui-même en temps normal.

\- Je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien, Professeur. Et je pense que ça ne regarde personne hormis lui. J'emporterais son secret dans la tombe.

\- Bien. Je vous suggère tout de même d'aller lui parler. Je pense que nous en avons fini avec cette discussion, alors si vous voulez retourner vous coucher et faire cette grasse matinée que j'ai interrompu avec mes exigences et qui vous ont mise de mauvaise humeur, vous pouvez y aller.

J'ai ouvert de grands yeux, et c'est limite si ma mâchoire s'est décrochée. Comment pouvait –il savoir…? Il a souri d'un air indulgent et j'ai préféré m'en aller. J'ai sérieusement songé à aller me recoucher, mais j'ai finalement décidé de profiter de ma matinée pour travailler, puisque j'avais des devoirs en retard. D'où le fait que je me dirige vers la Grande Salle. Je vais te ranger avant de tomber, ça n'est pas facile d'écrire en marchant et sans rien heurter.

_*Juste avant d'aller me coucher*_

Je n'ai pas vu Lupin aujourd'hui. Il doit être resté à l'infirmerie.

_Lundi 10 octobre 1977 : en cours d'histoire de la magie_

J'ai eu le droit à une discussion avec Remus ce matin. J'étais en train de manger quand il m'a tapé sur l'épaule et m'a demandé si on pouvait parler. Il n'a pas paru remarquer que tous le monde le fixait à la table des Poufsouffles et celle des Gryffondors. Putain, il aurait pu attendre qu'on sorte de là au lieu de le faire devant tout le monde ! J'ai hésité à lui faire remarquer que j'étais en train de manger. On avait des croissants ce matin, des spécialités françaises qui sont délicieuses. J'ai fini par couper la poire en deux : je l'ai suivi et j'ai embarqué mon assiette avec mon petit-déjeuner. Il avait l'air de s'en foutre complètement que je mange en même temps. Tant mieux parce que quand on arrive trop tard avec ce type de petit-déjeuner, il n'y a jamais de restes.

Je pensais à l'origine qu'on resterait dans le hall, mais non. Il m'a conduite dans une salle de classe vide. Pratique, parce que j'ai pu poser mon assiette et m'asseoir. J'ai fini par remarquer qu'il restait à distance, l'air mal à l'aise. J'avais pensé que ce serait moi qui serait gênée, voir même apeurée. Mais face au garçon que j'avais toujours connu, même de loin, le souvenir du monstre qui dormait en lui et de l'aperçu que j'en avais eu était juste lointain. On est restés là dans un silence tendu. J'ai pensé que ça devait être à moi de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Remus, viens t'asseoir, je vais partager mon petit dej' avec toi.

Il a sursauté, comme s'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que je parle en premier. Il m'a fixée, mais n'a pas bougé. Ça faisait bizarre de l'appeler par son prénom. Mais ça l'aurait été encore plus de ne pas le faire. J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait une entrée fracassante dans son intimité alors l'utilisation de son prénom était presque naturelle pour moi.

\- Allez, ai – je insisté en approchant une chaise en face de moi. Tu es le grand méchant loup, tu ne devrais pas avoir peur du pauvre blaireau que je suis.

Ça l'a fait sourire et il s'est enfin approché. J'ai un instant craint qu'il ne le prenne mal. C'était quand même une plaisanterie sur son état qui n'était justement pas un sujet d'amusement en temps normal. Mais apparemment il le prenait bien. Si ses trois potes Maraudeurs sont au courant, ils doivent tout le temps de charrier sur le sujet, alors il devait être immunisé. Il s'est prudemment assis face à moi, mais sans faire mine de s'emparer d'un morceau de mon petit-déjeuner.

Je l'ai dévisagé plus attentivement. Il avait toujours l'air malade, mais il avait repris quelques couleurs. Autrement, il n'y avait aucun signe extérieur qui laissait deviner qu'il portait un aussi lourd secret. Je n'avais jamais fait autant attention à l'aura qui l'entourait. A présent, je savais d'où elle provenait.

\- Tu m'as appelé Remus.

\- Je me voyais mal continuer à t'appeler Lupin après hier soir…

Son expression s'est soudainement fermée et il a eu l'air à la fois sombre et terriblement sérieux.

\- C'est de ma faute ? s'est –il enquis en désignant mon cou dont le bandage était toujours présent dissimulé derrière mon châle.

\- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

\- Non. Quand une transformation est imminente, j'ai des blancs qui sont de plus en plus fréquents jusqu'au moment où je me transforme. Là, je n'ai jamais aucun souvenirs jusqu'à ce que je me réveille, humain, le lendemain.

\- Ça doit être effrayant.

\- Ça l'est. Personne n'aurait dû me voir dans l'état où j'étais hier à l'infirmerie. J'aurais déjà dû être enfermé.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu aller dans le parc où dans la forêt ?

\- Je me serais peut être retrouvé près de Londres ce matin si j'étais resté en liberté. Les loups – garous restent rarement à l'endroit où ils se transforment. Je peux voir ?

J'ai un instant hésité avant de porter mes mains à mon cou. Faire un bandage est en général long, mais l'infirmière m'a appris une formule qui le remet en place en moins d'une minute. Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée de lui montrer ces marques, mais je l'ai fait. Il a tendu la main vers moi, mais son index a à peine effleuré mon menton pour m'inciter à le tourner.

Tendant le cou, j'ai exposé les quatre petits trous, devenus noirs depuis samedi dernier, qui ornaient ma jugulaire. Il avait les doigts brûlants et quand il a touché l'une des blessures, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sursauter de douleur. Tant qu'on n'y touche pas, je n'ai pas trop mal, tourner la tête est simplement désagréable. Mais dès qu'on les touche directement, les traces de ses griffes me donnent l'impression d'avoir la peau à vif. Mme Pomfresh dit que c'est parce qu'il s'agit de blessures magiques.

\- Je suis désolé, a t –il dit en se rencognant à sa place. Tu dois me détester.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je suis une Poufsouffle remplie d'amour et de pardon. Je m'en fous que tu sois un loup –garou. Vraiment. Ce qui m'irrite c'est que tu m'ais interrompu au milieu de mon petit dej'. On t'a jamais dit que c'est le repas le plus important de la journée? Et maintenant je vais avoir toutes les filles fan du mystérieux Remus Lupin au cul pour savoir ce qu'on s'est dit en tête à tête dans cette salle.

\- Ce fan club n'existe pas.

\- Sois en heureux, sinon je ne t'adresserai pas la parole.

J'ai enfourné la dernière bouchée de mes provisions auxquelles il n'avait finalement pas touché et je me suis levée. Si je ne voulais pas être en retard en cours d'histoire, il allait falloir que j'y aille.

\- En fait, m'a dit Remus en se levant également, si tu ne veux pas parler à Sirius c'est parce que tu crains les représailles de la part des autres filles?

\- En partie. Excuse-moi, mais en tant que Maraudeur, je préférerais que tu restes loin de moi toi aussi. Ma vie est déjà assez dure sans que j'ai besoin d'échapper aux élèves qui veulent absolument devenir vos amis.

J'ai pris l'assiette qui avait contenu mon petit déjeuné et je me suis dirigée vers la porte. Je l'ai ouverte en précisant, histoire qu'il ne se fasse pas d'idée:

\- Mais je m'en fou de Black quand même.

\- Vraiment ?

Ça n'était pas Remus qui avait parlé, mais quelqu'un qui se trouvait derrière la porte que je venais d'ouvrir. Je me suis retrouvée nez à nez avec Sirius Black en personne. Avec un cri qui tenait de l'horreur j'ai bondi en arrière. L'assiette que je tenais en main est tombée au sol dans un bruit assourdissant, pendant que je me cognais contre Remus qui m'avait suivie pour sortir de la pièce. Il m'a rattrapée puisque je lui suis plus où moins tombée dessus. Black est entré dans la pièce suivit de Potter qui souriait comme un crétin, et bien sûr de Pettigrow.

\- Ça va ? s'est enquis celui –ci d'un air inquiet.

C'est sûr que je ne devais pas avoir très bonne mine. Je me suis sentie pâlir à chaque fois que j'ai vu un nouveau Maraudeur apparaître. Je savais que j'allais me faire trucider si quelqu'un le remarquait. Chaque fait et geste de ce groupe se disperse dans l'école comme une traînée de poudre. Putain de merde. Je me suis précipitée vers la porte, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil au couloir et comme il n'y avait personne, j'ai détalé. Mais pas trop loin. Je me suis cachée derrière une teinture de rideau. Et j'ai attendu. Parce qu'ils allaient forcément me poursuivre. J'ai senti mon cœur s'arrêter quand ils sont passés et ont brièvement stoppé devant ma cachette.

\- Putain, elle est rapide, a commenté Potter. Remus, tu n'aurais pas pu la retenir? On est pas des monstres, pour qui elle nous prend? En plus, on a pas la carte !

\- Elle a bien le droit de ne pas vouloir vous parler.

\- Non, a déclaré Potter avec une assurance toute Gryffondorienne. Elle est au courant pour ton problème de fourrure, alors elle n'a pas le choix.

Ils se sont éloignés et j'ai pu me balader en toute tranquillité. Quand je dis que les Poufsouffles sont les meilleurs pour se cacher, je ne plaisante pas ! Mais si Potter croit que je vais devenir leur meilleure amie juste parce que je connais le Secret, avec un S majuscule, de Remus il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'omoplate ! Et c'est quoi cette histoire de carte ?

Comme tout le monde a vu que je suis sortie de la grande salle avec Remus, j'ai eu le droit à des questions. Je me suis contentée de hausser les épaules pour tenter de leur faire comprendre que ça n'était rien d'important (alors qu'en vérité, il en est tout autre). Greg boude parce que je n'ai rien voulu dire. Mais ça ne durera pas longtemps. Il sait qu'il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas confier aux autres.

Mais personne n'a l'air de savoir que je me suis trouvée seule avec les quatre maraudeurs. Tant mieux pour ma peau.

_*En cours de Potion*_

Pour une fois, j'ai été à l'heure. Greg m'a déjà pardonnée. Tant mieux. Je n'aime pas qu'on soit fâchés.

_*Dans un couloir, assise sur une fenêtre*_

Quand je me suis rappelée qu'on a le cours de sortilège en commun avec les Gryffondor, j'ai essayé au dernier moment de changer de place pour reprendre celle que j'avais à côté de Billy qui s'est décalé sans dire un mot. Je remets l'équipe de Quidditch de notre Maison assez souvent en place pour lui pour qu'il fasse ça pour moi.

Mais Flitwick ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. La première chose que ce maudit de nain a fait, c'est me dire de me remettre à côté de Lily. Apparemment, il estime que mes résultats se sont améliorés spectaculairement depuis que je la côtoie et ne veut pas arrêter de si bon progrès. Si je lui faisais exploser au nez la sculpture qu'on est censés réaliser aujourd'hui à partir d'un bout de bois, est ce qu'il changera d'avis? Non, parce que je parie que Lily lui dira que je l'ai fait exprès. Elle semble d'accord avec le prof. Pourquoi tient –elle tellement à m'aider? Je n'ai rien contre elle, mais m'obliger à m'asseoir à ses côtés voulait dire me trouver non loin des Maraudeurs qui m'ont bien sûr reconnue vu que je me suis déplacée sous les regards de toute la classe.

J'ai prétendu ne pas entendre Potter et Black comploter. Je sais que c'est à mon propos, parce que je les ais entendu dire "_la Poufsouffle de ce matin_". Remus ne leur a apparemment pas dit comment je m'appelle, même si mon nom de famille, très clairement énoncé par le prof, n'a pas dû leur échapper. Je me suis plutôt concentrée sur ma sculpture que je comptais offrir à Greg tout à l'heure. Mon vif d'or était réussi alors que je n'en ai vu un de près qu'une fois dans ma vie. J'avais toujours trouvé stupide la minutie avec laquelle ils étaient ornés alors qu'ils ne pouvaient être utilisés qu'une fois ! J'ai même ajouté en tout petit "Pour Greg". Mais je ne pense pas qu'il pourra le lire sans une loupe.

A la fin du cours, alors que le prof passait pour commenter nos œuvres, je me suis tournée vers Lily.

\- Tu pourrais me rendre un service?

Elle a paru étonnée, mais a répondu par l'affirmative. D'ordinaire, j'ai pour principe de ne jamais rien demander à qui que se soit. Je ne compte sur personne d'autre que moi –même. Bon, d'accord parfois sur Gregory aussi. Mais là, c'était une situation désespérée.

\- J'aimerais que tu retiennes Potter et ses potes durant une ou deux minutes à la fin du cours.

\- Pourquoi ? m'a t –elle demandé soupçonneuse. Tu as pourtant parlé avec Remus ce matin.

\- Ceux qui me posent problème, ce sont Potter et Black. Si jamais on me voit leur parler, je finis à l'infirmerie en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour que je le dise.

\- Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'y arriverais?

Visiblement, mon argument a fait mouche. Elle était d'accord avec moi. C'est déjà ça. Même si j'aurais préféré qu'elle me dise "_Maiiis non! Ou vas –tu chercher ça?_". Sauf que ça aurait été mentir et que Lily en ment pas. Ou du moins est–elle plus honnête que la moyenne des gens.

\- Ne nous voilons pas la face, Lily. Il est de notoriété publique que Potter est amoureux de toi depuis quoi… ? Votre première année à Poudlard? Et tu le sais. Alors je pense que tu arriveras à capter son attention une minute.

\- En clair, tu me jettes en pâture aux Maraudeurs pendant que tu te barres?

\- Pas exactement. Toi tu ne risques pas de finir en pâté pour chien si jamais on vous voit discuter. Et je sais que tu me le feras payer d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Comptes –y, m'a t –elle averti.

Ce qui voulait dire que je pouvais lui faire confiance pour cette sortie de cours. Tant mieux, parce que justement, le prof venait de dire qu'on pouvait y aller. Déjà les quatre Maraudeurs se précipitaient sur moi comme des vampires assoiffés sur un nouveau né… Et non, je n'exagère pas. Je me sentais comme ce fameux nouveau né sans défense alors l'analogie n'est pas si mauvaise. J'ai pris mes affaires et jeté un coup d'œil à Lily. Souriante, elle s'est levée et a simplement appelé :

\- James?

Tous les Gryffondors qui ont entendu se sont figés, mes quatre poursuivants aussi. C'était quand même pas la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom ? Si ? Sans demander mon reste, j'en ai profité pour m'enfuir sans que personne ne le remarque. Parfois, j'ai des idées géniales. Peut être même que ça va faire progresser leur relation. Il serait temps que Lily accorde un peu de crédit à ce pauvre Potter.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà :) J'attends vos commentaires ^^_

_Je tiens à préciser que j'ai décidé d'adapter la notion de « loup – garou » à ma vision des choses. Et comme J.K Rowling n'est pas très précise à ce sujet non plus, j'espère ne pas trop m'écarter de sa version._


	5. Prés - au - Lard

_Hello **Cracky64 **:) ! Merci ! Crystall va mettre son nez dans bien plus que la relation James/Lily si tu veux tout savoir._

_Quant à la transformation de Remus, où plutôt à cette histoire de lune bleue dont parle Dumbledore, c'est volontairement un peu confus... Tout simplement parce que le directeur en personne ne sait pas très bien de quoi il parle (il ne peut pas tout connaître, hein!). _

_Il faut savoir que le phénomène dit de « la lune bleue » existe vraiment ! Tu peux aller voir sur Wikipedia si ça t'intéresse c'est bien expliqué :) Moi, j'ai juste remanié l'événement à ma sauce (j'aime beaucoup le nom, à vrai dire).  
_

_Il fallait bien une circonstance exceptionnelle pour que Crystall apprenne le secret de Remus : de mon point de vue, les Maraudeurs sont beaucoup trop prudents (j'exclue ici la fois où Sirius à tenté de tuer Rogue en l'envoyant dans la Cabane Hurlante -.-') pour en parler au détour d'un couloir ou d'autres choses dans ce goût là... _

_Voilà voilà ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

**Prés – au – Lard **

_Mardi 11 octobre 1977 : à la bibliothèque_

Greg a décidé d'aller à une séance du club de sortilège pour réviser un peu. C'est un club qui a été formé pour aider tous ceux qui ont des difficultés en la matière ou qui souhaitent approfondir les cours. On s'y fait aider, et on aide les autres. J'y suis déjà allée quelque fois. Mais depuis que je suis assise à côté de Lily, je n'ai plus de problèmes parce qu'elle arrive à trouver pourquoi je merde quand je lance un sort et elle m'aide à me rectifier. Je me demande si elle a déjà envisagée une carrière dans l'enseignement ?

J'ai donc décidé de m'avancer en cours de Défense contre les Force du Mal. Le prof a dit que nous allions bientôt attaquer le très compliqué passage des incantations et que si nous souhaitions nous documenter un peu avant, c'était très bien, voir souhaitable. En clair, un devoir de plus, mais un devoir non obligatoire. Et comme j'ai fini tout le reste, ça ne me fera pas de mal.

Les incantations, c'est utiliser la magie sans baguette, un peu comme on le fait inconsciemment quand on est jeune. Sauf qu'avec les incantations, on peut faire des choses plus précises et que c'est plus difficiles. En fait, on va également l'aborder en sortilège. C'est un art qui consomme aussi plus de magie parce qu'on n'a plus de quoi la canaliser, comme avec les baguettes. Contrairement à ce que les moldus croient des sorciers, les baguettes magiques ne recèlent pas vraiment de magie à la base. Les baguettes servent à diriger l'énergie magique d'un sorcier et à la concentrer. On peut ensuite libérer et moduler cette magie par des mots comme "_expelliarmus_" ou "_stupéfix_". Et les plus doués peuvent le faire sans utiliser de formules à voix haute. Et sans me vanter, je suis plutôt bonne à cet exercice. Même si ma baguette est aussi plus encline que les autres à répondre à des sortilèges informulés. C'est une histoire de bois.

J'ai un peu étudié le sujet des baguettes, comme tu le vois, Journal. J'ai essayé de voir quel genre de métier pourrait bien me plaire, mais je n'ai rien trouvé. La façon dont les baguettes réagissent suivant le bois et le cœur qu'elles abritent m'a vraiment intéressée. Mais la fabrication en elle-même a l'air mortellement ennuyante et quand on voit l'état d'Ollivanders, ça ne me donne pas envie de finir comme lui. Sans compter que devenir fabriquant de baguette est difficile.

Ah, j'entends les escaliers grincer, ça veut dire que Lily (c'est toujours elle qui monte jusque là) doit arriver. Je me demande si elle m'en voudra beaucoup de rester allongée sur les coussins que j'ai installé par terre ? Je suis bien là et j'ai pas envie de bouger. Non, attends un moment. Je ne crois pas que ce soit elle. Les craquements ne correspondent pas à la montée d'une personne, mais de plusieurs et des voix masculines me parviennent. Je crois que j'ai réalisé de qui il s'agit avant même de voir la tête de Remus émerger de l'étroit escalier.

La vengeance de Lily va s'abattre sur moi : elle leur a dit où me trouver dans un endroit calme sans public pour que je n'ai plus d'excuse pour fuir. Mais je crois que je n'ai plus le choix. Mieux vaut que ça arrive maintenant où comme dit, il n'y a pas de témoin. Je sors néanmoins ma baguette et la pose à portée de main. On sait jamais.

_*Dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle*_

\- Tu ne t'enfuis pas cette fois? s'est enquis Black.

Je me suis contentée de le fixer comme s'il était demeuré mais sans répondre. Ça se voyait, non? Pas la peine que je gaspille ma salive pour ça. Je l'ai fixé longtemps, même si je me disais qu'il allait finir par se mettre en colère. Mais à mon grand étonnement, il s'est mis à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre en ayant l'air gêné. Chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire. Qu'une chose soit claire, je courbe l'échine la plupart du temps parce que je suis en général en position de faiblesse mais en réalité je préfère largement dominer la situation. C'est une façon de ne pas perdre le contrôle des événements et de marcher sur un terrain que je connais. Le malaise qu'il ressentait sous le feu de mon regard n'était qu'une étape de déstabilisation, quand bien même je m'étonnais de pouvoir déstabiliser un Gryffondor,Maraudeur de surcroît.

\- Quoi ? a t –il fini par me demander.

Alors, je lui ai adressé un petit sourire moqueur qui l'a fait reculer d'un pas. Je me suis retenue d'éclater de rire. Bien, bien. J'ai entendu Potter pouffer. J'ai balayé une dernière fois le corps de Black d'un regard appuyé, mais qui n'avait rien à voir avec la façon dont une femme regarderait un homme séduisant, puis je me suis tournée vers son meilleur ami.

\- Tu trouve ça drôle, Potter ? ai –je demandé d'une voix calme.

Une voix dépourvue de toute inflexion, serait plus juste. Il a peu à peu cessé de rire et a fini par me fixer avec méfiance. L'atmosphère s'est soudainement alourdie. Quand je constate que je n'ai pas besoin de la jouer profile bas (ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir me faire du mal) j'ai tendance à attaquer. J'ai ensuite examiné Pettigrow qui c'était tenu à l'écart dès le début. Il y avait dans ses yeux une lueur de peur. Très bien coco. C'est le dernier de la bande qui a détendu l'atmosphère en éclatant de rire. Remus était en pleure tellement il rigolait, et il a fini par s'écrouler à côté de moi en se tenant les côtes. On l'a tous les quatre regardé comme s'il était brutalement devenu fou. Une fois remit, il nous a expliqué :

\- Je croyais que Lily exagérait quand elle disait que tu pouvais te montrer extrêmement intimidante. Mais tu as effrayé James et Sirius d'un seul regard. Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir ça.

\- Moi ? ai –je fais en adoptant mon expression la plus naïve.

Il a souri en secouant la tête avant de baisser le regard vers tes pages, Journal. Je ne t'avais pas encore rangé à ce moment là. Depuis que j'ai écris ici qu'il est un loup garou, j'ai ajouté un sort supplémentaire comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Il n'a rien pu voir d'autres que des pages blanches.

\- Tu écris quoi ? a t –il fini par demander.

\- Quelque chose.

Je n'allais quand même pas leur dire que je racontais ma vie là dedans. Crier sur tous les toits qu'on tient un journal n'est pas la meilleure idée.

\- Vous attendez quoi pour vous asseoir? Une invitation en quatre exemplaires ? ai –je aboyée dans leur direction, les faisant sursauter.

Me penchant, je leur ai envoyé à chacun un coussin qu'ils ont maladroitement rattrapé. Probablement parce que je les leur avais mal envoyés. En tout cas j'espère, sinon j'aurais peur pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor : si leur attrapeur et l'un de leurs poursuiveurs est incapable de rattraper correctement un coussin ils sont mal parti.

\- Assis ! ai –je ordonné.

Ils se sont exécutés en silence. Putain, je ne les avais quand même pas fait devenir de pauvres chochottes à cause d'un malheureux regard ?

\- Je ne mords pas ! me suis –je exaspérée en levant les yeux au ciel.

Oui, j'avais fait exprès de les intimider. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils se fassent des idées. Je n'avais absolument aucune envie de devenir leur pote. Ils sont quatre vantards de Gryffondor après tout. Mais je n'avais pas envie non plus qu'ils me considèrent comme une folle furieuse.

\- En général pas, ai – je rectifié après un instant de réflexion. Et jamais avant le deuxième rendez vous.

Ma plaisanterie a réussi à décrisper un peu les trois Maraudeurs à qui je parlais pour la première fois. Même s'ils avaient l'air de se demander si je n'avais pas un problème dans ma tête. Je t'ai rangé dans mon sac, Journal, et j'ai ramené mon bras à moi pour caresser ma baguette en me disant que je n'en aurais peut-être pas besoin finalement.

\- Je parie que c'est Lily qui vous a dit que je me trouvais là.

\- Oui, a répondu Potter que le nom a semblé mettre plus à l'aise.

Le changement a été spectaculaire. Il est même allé jusqu'à sourire. Le pauvre, il est foutu. Il est amoureux jusqu'à la moelle des os, même moi je le vois. Je me demande si Lily est au courant ? Probablement pas, puisqu'elle ne sort pas avec lui alors qu'il serait près à ramper sur du verre pilé pour elle. Je lui en toucherais deux mots à l'occasion.

\- Alors qu'est ce que vous voulez ? me suis – je enquise.

Ils se sont regardés comme s'ils avaient oubliés. Ce qui me fait grogner de mécontentement.

\- Vous me collez au train avec plus d'insistance qu'une bernique à son rocher depuis je ne sais combien de temps et vous ne savez pas pourquoi ?

\- Une bernique ? a relevé Sirius.

\- Un mollusque, a précisé Remus qui avait l'air de mieux connaître que son ami.

\- Ce n'est pas une comparaison flatteuse, m'a fait remarquer Black.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour flatter ton ego. Maintenant parlez avant que quelqu'un nous voit.

Black m'a lancé un regard étonné. Il doit tellement l'être qu'il ne s'en est même pas vexé. Potter et Pettigrow ont échangé un regard avant que le premier ne s'adresse à moi.

\- Remus nous a dit que tu es au courant pour son… petit problème de fourrure.

\- "_Son petit problème de fourrure_" ? ai –je relevé en souriant. Moi j'appelle ça un gros problème, si on parle de la quantité de poil qui le recouvre chaque mois.

\- Imagine si on devait le tondre après chaque transformation ?

\- Arrête d'imaginer des choses aussi tordues James ! s'est récrié Remus même si l'idée avait l'air de l'amuser aussi.

\- Et qu'est ce que ça a à voir avec le fait que vous me poursuivez?

\- Hé bien …

\- Crys !

Nous avons sursauté tous les 5. J'ai immédiatement reconnu la voix de mon sauveur. La moindre occasion pour quitter les Maraudeurs était la bienvenue. Je me sentais peut être un peu plus à l'aise avec eux après la plaisanterie que nous venions d'échanger, mais ça n'empêche pas que j'ai toujours peur que quelqu'un nous voit ensemble. Greg est arrivé près de nous et s'est un instant figé.

Je me suis levée pour lui sauter au cou, passant mes jambes autours de sa taille. Il m'a rattrapée au dernier moment en posant ses mains sur mes fesses pour me soutenir. Venant d'un autre, je ne l'aurais pas accepté. Il est aussi vrai que je n'aurais sauté comme ça sur personne d'autre non plus en fait. Mais c'était Greg. Je l'ai embrassé sur le front en chuchotant :

\- Merci de venir me sortir de là !

Comme il n'est pas au courant pour Remus, les autres ne pouvaient plus parler de toute façon. Ils nous fixaient d'un air médusé.

\- Tu étais peut être occupée… a balbutié Greg qui paraissait troublé, sans doute parce qu'il y avait là un des plus beaux mecs de l'école.

\- Jamais pour toi, chéri. Qu'y a t –il ?

\- Betty a eu un problème.

Je me suis figée dans ses bras en entendant le nom de ma petite protégée. Après un mois à veiller sur elle, je me suis libérée de mes chaînes et je l'ai laissée vivre comme elle l'entendait. Elle avait très bien retenue ses leçons et n'avait plus besoin de moi pour survivre dans le monde cruel de Poudlard.

\- Que lui est –il arrivée? me suis – je enquise à mi-voix.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais elle a l'air totalement déboussolée… Ils lui ont lancé un sort, mais on n'arrive pas à savoir quoi.

\- Elle peut parler ?

\- Elle semble totalement ailleurs, elle réagit quand elle est brusquée. Mais…

Je voyais le problème. Personne à Poufsouffle n'avait le courage de bousculer une gamine. Moi non plus à la vérité. Mais j'ai le cœur mieux accroché que les autres. Même si la petite me détestait et avait peur de moi après, j'encaisserais. Je suis celle qu'on appelle chez nous pour faire le sale boulot, et je le fais bien. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquels les autres ne m'aiment pas trop, même s'ils ne le montrent pas. Je ne suis pas tout à fait comme eux. Je n'ai pas un grand cœur et une bonté d'âme naturelle. Où alors je ne l'ai plus.

Je me suis laissée glisser au sol et me suis tournée pour aller chercher mon sac. J'ai jeté le bouquin que je lisais avant leur arrivée dans les mains de Pettigrow qui en a sursauté.

\- Va ranger ça, je n'ai pas le temps.

Je n'aurais peut être pas donné d'ordre aux autres. Mais il était tellement pitoyable à mes yeux que je ne le compte pas comme un Maraudeur… Black s'est approché et m'a tendu quelque chose que j'ai reconnu comme ma baguette. J'ai dû l'envoyer valser lorsque je me suis jetée sur Greg. Quelle négligence. Je l'ai saisie après une hésitation et l'ai remercié.

\- De rien, m'a t –il dit l'air aussi incertain que moi. Ça a l'air grave.

\- On verra.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'emmener à l'infirmerie? a demandé Remus.

\- Parce que, ai –je expliqué en me tournant vers lui, si à chaque fois qu'un Poufsouffle subissait une attaque quelconque il allait à l'infirmerie, cette dernière ne désemplirait jamais. On se débrouillera. On se débrouille toujours.

_*Sur un banc dans le parc*_

J'ai changé d'endroit, la salle commune devenait trop étouffante. Je ne devrais pas être là, techniquement. Le repas est passé depuis longtemps et il fait déjà bien nuit. Mais la fraîcheur qui règne ici me fait du bien, même si le noir en ce moment ça ne me dit rien. J'écris un peu à l'aveuglette parce que je ne veux pas faire trop de lumière et risquer de me faire repérer.

Il fallait que je prenne l'air après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Betty.

Elle était assise dans la salle commune à côté de Tobias qui essayait sans succès de la faire réagir. Les yeux écarquillés par l'effroi, elle semblait voir des choses qu'aucun d'entre nous ne voyait. J'ai reconnu le sort. Comme je suis dans ma 7ème année et que je suis l'une des plus douée en magie, je sers à présent de référence. Alors je me suis sentie un peu obligée de me renseigner sur pas mal de chose cet été... Sans compter que je viens d'une famille de Sang-Pur et que j'ai donc plus de connaissance que la plupart des Poufsouffles (rappelons ici que nous avons dans nos rangs le plus fort pourcentage de né moldu). J'ai immédiatement deviné qu'on avait implanté dans sa tête des souvenirs horribles et qu'on l'obligeait à les revoir sans cesse. Ah ces futurs Mangemorts et leurs idées à la con !

\- Qui lui a fait ça ? ai –je grondé en m'approchant.

\- Elle ne réagit pas, s'est inquiété Tobias sans répondre.

Il a caressé la joue de sa sœur qui est restée totalement inerte. Je me suis approchée et j'ai passé ma main devant ses yeux mais elle ne semblait rien voir. Hum. Je lui ai brutalement saisi les cheveux pour les lui tirer en arrière. Il y a eu un mouvement parmi la foule de Poufsouffle, comme s'ils voulaient se précipiter pour m'écarter d'elle. Mais ils ne l'ont pas fait. Betty a poussé un petit cri et m'a fixée pour de vrai.

\- Crystall ? a t –elle couiné. Aide-moi.

Puis elle repartit là d'où elle était venue. Bon. Levant ma baguette, je me suis concentrée. Quand on introduit dans un esprit des souvenirs qui ne sont pas les siens, ils doivent provenir de quelque part et doivent aller à quelque part. C'était un peu le même principe qu'une pensine. J'ai extrait les images de sa tête et je me suis retrouvée avec les souvenirs argentés au bout de la baguette. Je ne pouvais pas les relâcher là.

Des souvenirs ne peuvent pas être abandonnés dans la nature. Ils peuvent devenir dangereux, surtout si ce sont des souvenirs violents et qu'on se trouve dans un environnement magique aussi concentré que l'école Poudlard. Alors je les ai mis dans ma tête. Et ils étaient horribles. Beaucoup trop pour une gamine de 11 ans. Mais je n'ai pas envie de les décrire maintenant. Vu que je n'étais pas sous l'emprise d'un sort qui m'obligeait à les revivre, j'ai pu les écarter.

J'ai quand même eu l'appétit coupé et je suis venue sur ce banc. M'isoler. Et essayer de les repousser dans un coin. Je me demande de qui viennent des souvenirs si horribles… Un bruit vient de me faire sursauter. Qu'est ce que c'était ? On n'aurait pas dit des bruits de pas. Je crois que je commence à devenir parano après ces souvenirs dont j'ai grand besoin de me débarrasser. J'ai levé ma baguette qui émet le peu de lumière nécessaire pour que je puisse voir tes lignes Journal.

Une forme sombre s'est approchée et j'ai cru un moment que ma dernière heure était arrivée.

Quand la lumière a éclairé ce qui était en fait un chien, énorme certes, mais un chien quand même j'ai soupiré de soulagement. Il avait de longs poils noirs. Il s'est arrêté un moment et nous nous sommes observés. Depuis quand y avait –il des chiens à Poudlard ? Depuis jamais, il n'était pas censé y en avoir ! Après réflexion, peut –être qu'il appartient à Hagrid ? J'ai tendue une main :

\- Tu es gentil, le chien ? lui ai –je demandé.

J'ai en général un assez bon feeling avec les animaux. On pourrait penser qu'avec l'agressivité dont je peux faire preuve parfois ils me fuiraient, mais non. Dragon, le chat de Greg (j'ai toujours trouvé stupide d'appeler un chat Dragon) m'adore, lui. Pourtant, il a un sale caractère et ses yeux donnent l'impression qu'il pourrait vous bouffer, sans compter qu'avec son épaisse fourrure noire on dirait plus une panthère miniature, mais il m'aime bien. A part Greg et moi, il n'autorise personne à le toucher.

Le chien ne semblait pas faire exception. Il s'est approché, ses oreilles tombantes en avant et en remuant la queue. Il a reniflé ma main avant de m'autoriser à la poser sur sa tête. Il a des poils soyeux, même si ça n'en donne pas l'impression quand on ne fait que regarder. Je n'avais envie de voir personne, mais un chien ne me dérangeait pas.

\- Toi au moins, tu ne parles pas, lui ai –je dis.

Il a posé la tête sur mes cuisses et j'ai pu lui gratter les oreilles autant que je voulais. Il était étrangement docile, mais je ne demandais rien de plus. C'était réconfortant de le caresser.

_*Dans mon dortoir où tout le monde dors déjà depuis longtemps*_

Je suis restée des heures sur ce banc avec ce chien si patient.

C'est grâce à lui que je ne me suis pas faite chopper. Il a entendu Rusard arriver et il s'est barré. Ça m'a avertie et j'ai pu m'en aller juste à temps.

_Jeudi 13 Octobre 1977 : Botanique_

Je me suis réfugiée dans un coin de la serre. Anna a fait une mauvaise manip avec sa plante et cette dernière s'est mise en colère. Du coup, elle jette de la terre un peu partout. La prof essaye de calmer la plante, mais sans succès, en plus les autres commencent à s'agiter. Je crois qu'elle va arrêter le cours plus tôt. Ouais. Elle vient de nous donner le signal pour nous retrancher hors de la serre. Jetant mes gants dans un coin, je détale sans attendre que nous ayons le réel signale de nous en aller. J'aime bien la botanique, mais là c'est trop. J'ai de la terre plein les cheveux. J'ai tenté de m'en débarrasser, mais comme c'est de la terre mouillée, elle colle. Comme si mes cheveux n'avaient pas déjà une couleur assez boueuse comme ça. Je me demande si j'ai le temps de me laver les cheveux avant le cours de métamorphose…

_*Dans la salle de bain des préfets*_

C'est énorme. Si j'avais su que les préfets bénéficiaient d'autant d'avantages, j'aurais peut-être fait plus d'effort pour l'être ! Comment ça se fait que je me retrouve là ? J'ai croisé Sirius Black. Ou plutôt je lui suis rentrée dedans. J'ai vraiment pas de chance cette année.

En fait, Rusard m'a vu entrer avec de la boue sur moi et il a commencé à me courser. Il était hors de question que je me prenne une retenue parce qu'Anna est incapable de s'occuper d'une plante. Alors je me suis enfuie. Je ne regardais pas vraiment où j'allais (j'étais trop occupée à regarder si j'avais semé Rusard) et je me suis cognée de toutes mes forces contre Black. Il ne s'y attendait pas et c'est de justesse si on n'est pas tombés. Je ne me suis même pas demandée où étaient ses potes.

A cet instant là, la seule chose qui me préoccupait, c'était d'échapper à Rusard. Et je l'ai embarqué. Ouais, carrément. Je l'ai attrapé par le coude et je l'ai tiré à ma suite. Jusque dans une niche d'un mur cachée derrière une armure. Je l'ai plaqué contre le mur, une main sur la bouche et je me suis pressée contre lui pour disparaître dans la niche en ordonnant « _ferme là, bouge pas_ ».

Nous étions tellement serrés que je sentais son odeur, vraiment pas désagréable puisque je l'évoque, et que notre brève course avait accéléré son cœur et sa respiration. Mais ça n'était pas une tentative de séduction. J'ai gardé ma tête bien loin de son cou où j'aurais pu la nicher. Nous avons distinctement entendu Rusard claudiquer et passer devant notre cachette en nous maudissant. Une fois qu'il est passé, je me suis empressée de m'écarter et de m'extirper de là. J'allais m'en aller lorsqu'il m'a attrapée le poignet.

\- Quoi ? ai –je aboyé me retournant. Je n'ai pas fait exprès de t'embarquer, c'était un réflexe. Désolée.

\- Je ne connaissais pas cet endroit.

\- J'imagine que les Gryffondors ne se cachent pas souvent. Lâche-moi.

\- Tu as de la poigne, a t –il poursuivi comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu.

\- Tout le monde me le dit. Et tu ne vas pas tarder à tâter de mon coup de pied aussi si tu n'ôtes pas ta main de mon poignet.

Il a baissé le regard vers sa main puis l'a ouverte doucement. Je me suis empressée de me dégager pour m'en aller. Je ne veux toujours pas qu'on nous voit ensemble. Surtout que ses groupies sont toujours dans tous les coins. J'espère que personne ne m'a vue quand je l'avais percuté et emmené. Pitié non.

\- Qu'est –il arrivé à tes cheveux ? s'est –il enquis.

\- J'espère que je ne t'en ai pas mis partout.

\- Non. Je n'ai rien.

\- Tant mieux, ai –je répliqué en tournant le dos pour m'en aller et signifier la fin de la conversation.

Il m'a rattrapée en quelques pas et il s'est planté devant moi, m'obligeant à m'arrêter. Je lui ai lancé un regard mauvais qui l'a fait sourire.

\- Tu t'enfuis toujours sans répondre aux questions ?

\- Quelle question ? Et je passe mon temps à m'enfuir.

\- J'avais remarqué. Je voulais savoir ce qui était arrivé à tes cheveux.

\- Anna a contrarié une plante de la serre 12 qui s'est mise en tête de faire une bataille de boue. Tu m'excuses, mais je vais essayer de nettoyer tout ça avant mon cours de métamorphose.

\- Tu n'as qu'à aller dans la salle de bain des préfets. C'est juste à côté.

\- Je ne suis pas préfète.

\- Moi non plus, et j'y vais souvent. Personne ne le saura.

\- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

\- Rusard aurait trouvé un moyen de me coller s'il m'avait croisé : il ne m'aime pas beaucoup. Tu m'as évité des embêtements.

Ça, je veux bien croire que Rusard ne l'aime pas… Mais d'un autre côté, je ne crois pas qu'il aime qui que se soit en dehors de son chat…

Voilà donc comment je me retrouve dans cette salle de bain gigantesque. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de rêver.

_*A la bibliothèque*_

J'ai eu la peur de ma vie lorsque Remus m'a rejointe à la bibliothèque. J'étais en train de chercher un bouquin quand j'ai soudainement senti quelqu'un mettre son nez dans mes cheveux. J'ai été surprise et vaguement choquée. Et j'ai aussi failli lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure.

\- Tu sens comme quelqu'un qui est passé dans la salle de bain des préfets.

Je me suis tournée vers lui pour lui sourire. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me regarde avec réprobation, mais c'était plutôt de la curiosité qu'il avait dans les yeux.

\- Ton odorat est plus développé que la moyenne, n'est ce pas ? ai –je chuchoté.

\- Hmmm, s'est – il contenté de dire ce qui sonne pour moi comme une affirmation.

\- J'ai croisé Black qui m'a indiqué la salle de bain des préfets pour me nettoyer rapidement après mon cours de botanique.

\- Depuis que Dumbledore m'a nommé Préfet mes amis ont l'air de croire qu'ils peuvent bénéficier de mes privilèges, a soupiré Remus avec un air faussement fataliste. Et malheureusement, je ne peux pas leur refuser.

Donc nous nous sommes retrouvés à travailler ensemble. Et je dois dire qu'il est plutôt doué pour ça. Il m'a aidée à rédiger mon devoir de potion. J'ai toujours un peu de mal à l'écrit alors que je me débrouille en général plutôt bien en pratique. Greg a fini par nous rejoindre. Remus et lui se sont un instant examinés et je vous jure que mon ami à rougi. Sans blague. Gregory est un grande timide, surtout si le garçon en face lui plaît.

Malheureusement pour lui, je ne pense pas que l'un des quatre maraudeurs soit gay…

_Dimanche 16 octobre 1977 : Durant le match de Quidditch opposant Serdaigle à Serpentard_

Les Serpentards sont vraiment de sacrés salauds quand il s'agit de gagner quelque chose. Ils attendent que l'arbitre ait le dos tourné et ils commettent des fautes plus énormes que le château. Mais je dois dire que je suis admirative qu'ils ne se fassent presque jamais chopper.

Les Serdaigles ont la chance d'avoir toute l'école comme supporter. Personne n'a envie de voir Serpentard gagner, je le crains. S'ils étaient plus sympas, peut être que ça serait différent mais non. A la base, je ne voulais pas venir assister à ce match, mais j'ai appris au dernier moment que mon petit frère Oliver a réussi à entrer dans l'équipe de Serdaigle en tant que gardien. Contrairement à ma sœur et moi-même, il a toujours montré un grand intérêt pour ce jeu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'a surprise d'apprendre qu'il était entré dans l'équipe de Serdaigle. Par contre, il a encore quelques progrès à faire. Comme éviter les crasses des Serpentard. Mais au moins a t –il réussi à rester sur son balais et à remplir son rôle jusqu'au coup de sifflet final qui a retenti il y a quelques minutes. L'attrapeur Serpentard a eu le vif d'or et a fait gagner son équipe 220 à 70 alors qu'ils étaient à égalité avant. Quelle déception.

Je vais descendre voir si je peux aller féliciter mon frère. On ne s'est pas croisés depuis la rentrée. Il est la seule personne de ma famille avec qui je peux encore avoir une discussion et une relation normale, même s'il faut faire gaffe que les autres ne s'en rendent pas compte.

_*En salle d'étude*_

J'ai rejoins discrètement la partie du terrain où se trouvent les vestiaires. Mais finalement, j'ai préféré ne pas m'approcher. Je voulais l'observer de loin. Oliver ne me ressemble pas vraiment. Ses cheveux tirent sur le roux, leur donnant une couleur auburn très prononcée, mais il a les mêmes yeux verts que les miens ou ceux de Queenie. Je m'étais décidée à partir quand une main s'est abattue sur mon épaule. Avec un sursaut phénoménal (qui a eu le mérite de me permettre de me dégager), je me suis retournée pour me retrouver face à l'équipe de Serpentard. Ils ont rigolé un bon coup en voyant que je perdais mes couleurs presque instantanément. L'équipe de leur Maison est exclusivement composée d'homme. Je ne crois pas qu'une femme en ait un jour fait parti. Machisme typiquement Serpentard.

\- Alors une espionne de Poufsouffle croit pouvoir nous berner ? s'est enquis l'un d'eux.

Je ne le connaissais pas. A vrai dire, à part le groupe de futur mangemort, je ne connais pas grand monde chez les Serpentards … J'ai commencé à reculer. Attaquer maintenant serait stupide. A 7 contre une, je n'avais pas la moindre chance. Mais j'aurais quand même bien voulu voir la tête qu'ils feraient si je leur disais qu'espionner après un match n'avait aucun intérêt. Ils n'auraient pas aimé. Ça c'était certain. Qu'est ce que je devais faire ?

\- Crystall ? s'est étonnée une voix que je n'ai que trop bien reconnue.

Oliver me regardait comme s'il n'osait pas vraiment croire que c'était moi. Mais il a fini par m'adresser un grand sourire pendant que les joueurs de Serdaigles venaient voir à qui il parlait. Et je crois que c'est ce qui m'a évité une déplaisante aventure avec l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Celle de mon petit frère est ressortie des vestiaires, baguettes en main. Visiblement, ils ont beau mépriser les Poufsouffles pour notre stupidité, ils n'allaient pas me laisser me démerder seule. Les 7 serpents ont fini par abandonner et j'ai pu féliciter mon frère en toute tranquillité. Il était content de me voir. Ça fait toujours plaisir que quelqu'un soit heureux de me parler.

_Samedi 29 octobre 1977 : durant le petit déjeuné_

Aujourd'hui, c'est notre première sortie de l'année à Prés-Au-Lard. La particularité de ce village, c'est qu'il est l'un des rares de Grande –Bretagne à être habité exclusivement de sorciers. Et c'est tant mieux, parce qu'avec un château qui sert d'école de magie juste à côté, les Moldus n'auraient pas pu rester longtemps hors du Secret. Ça aurait posé pas mal de problèmes. Grâce à Poudlard et aux visites des élèves, ce qui était sans doute un petit hameau un jour est devenu une ville plutôt prospère avec toute les sortes de magasins qui pouvaient intéresser les élèves. Comme Honeyduck le magasin de bonbon ou Zonko celui de farce et attrape ou Dervich et Bang qui vend toute sorte d'objets magiques. Il y a aussi les Trois Balais. Rosmerta, la fille du propriétaire, a quitté l'école il y a deux ans et travail là bas depuis. Mais ça n'est pas pour autant qu'elle nous vend la bierraubeurre moins chère…

_*Midi*_

Il fait tellement doux aujourd'hui que Gregory et moi avons décidé de manger en plein air. Nous avons acheté des sandwichs et nous sommes allés nous poser près de la cabane hurlante. L'endroit est entouré de grillage qui avertit quiconque y arrive qu'il vaut mieux ne pas s'approcher plus près. Mais comme il y a une ouverture béante dedans, ça n'est pas une interdiction absolue. C'est comme ça que je le vois du moins. Le grillage se trouve à plusieurs centaines de mètres de la cabane et je ne crois pas que d'autres que nous deux se soient approchés d'aussi près de cette vieille bâtisse de bois décrépie. Qui soit dit en passant, est plutôt énorme avec ses deux étages. On l'appelle certainement "cabane" car elle est en bois. Ouais. Il paraît qu'elle est habitée pas des fantômes extrêmement dangereux.

La première fois que je suis venue la voir, j'ai voulu aller vérifier en allant regarder à travers une des fenêtres crasseuses, mais Greg avait tellement peur que je suis restée à quelques mètres de distance quand même. Bref, tout ça pour dire que d'après moi, il n'y a rien dans cette cabane. Sauf peut être de temps en temps, mais pour le moment, on ne risque rien. Et on est parfaitement tranquille en mangeant ici, assis sur un gros rocher plat baigné par le soleil. Aucun Serpentard n'osera poser un orteil de ce côté-là du grillage.

Ce matin, nous sommes passés chez Honeyduck en priorité. Les élèves s'y précipitent toujours et si on veut avoir le choix, mieux vaut commencer par là. Même si on circulait difficilement entre les rayonnages. Greg est aussi passé à la poste. Bien sûr, on a une volière à Poudlard, mais les hiboux ne sont pas dressés pour rester chez la famille et recevoir une réponse. Alors que ceux de la poste oui. Et comme la famille de Greg ne possède pas de hibou, c'est la meilleure façon d'envoyer une lettre pour lui. Queenie et moi sommes censées partager le hibou que nos parents nous ont acheté quand nous sommes entrées à Poudlard (comme s'ils n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour en acheter deux !) mais elle a fini par se l'attribuer. Et de toute façon, je n'ai personne à qui envoyer du courrier, donc ça n'est pas une grande perte. On a aussi fait un tour à Zonko pour voir ce qu'ils avaient en vente, mais sans rien acheter. C'était juste histoire de voir quelles blagues pouvaient nous faire les Serpentards avec ce qui se trouvait là. Ils se débrouillent toujours pour arriver à introduire quelques uns des objets interdits malgré Rusard qui fouille systématiquement les élèves suspects (soit 200% d'entre nous).

_*15h*_

Après le repas, rien de tel qu'une bonne sieste au soleil. Comme nous étions quand même en octobre, le soleil n'était pas trop fort, même à midi. Et comme nous n'avons pas souvent le temps de faire la sieste, on en a profité : nous sommes quand même en 7ème année, et les ASPICs génèrent encore plus de devoirs que les BUSEs. Mais malheureusement, nous n'avons pas dormi très longtemps. Des éclats de voix et des rires m'ont réveillée et ça m'a mise de mauvais poil.

\- Qui sont les imbéciles qui nous réveillent ? ai –je crié en brandissant mon poing.

Les voix se sont tues et j'ai espéré un moment que ça ne soit pas des Serpentards. Mais non, après réflexion je me suis dit que ça n'était pas possible. Nous étions quand même relativement proches de la cabane hurlante et ils sont trop pleutres pour venir jusqu'ici.

\- Crystall ? a questionné une voix incertaine qui j'ai fini par reconnaître.

\- Remus ? me suis – je étonnée. Fais chier.

C'était bien ma chance. Je n'aurais pas pu rester endormie? Les quatre Maraudeurs sont venus nous rendre une petite visite. Greg que mon cri avait réveillé s'est redressé en baillant. Il a beau être un homme maintenant je trouve toujours qu'il ressemble à un gosse au réveille. Je ne saurais pas trop comment l'expliquer. Les quatre amis ont grimpé jusqu'à nous et ils avaient tous l'air étonnés.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites là? m'a demandé Potter.

\- La sieste avant que vous ne soyez là pour me réveiller, ai –je rétorqué en passant une main dans mes mèches pour tenter de défaire les quelques nœuds qui s'y étaient glissés.

Greg s'est assis derrière moi et s'en est occupé alors que je n'avais rien demandé. Je crois qu'il jouait encore son timide. Quand je dis qu'il a parfois des attitudes de gamin.

\- Et vous ? me suis –je enquis en les observant les uns après les autres.

\- On voulait essayer de voir les fantômes qui vivent là, m'a dit Pettigrow d'un air absolument pas convaincu.

\- S'il y a des fantômes là dedans, je veux bien me couper une main. On n'entend jamais rien.

Il a paru horrifié par ce que je venais de dire. J'en ai déduis qu'ils doivent en savoir un peu plus que moi. J'ai ouvert la bouche pour poser une question, mais j'ai croisé le regard de Remus qui a discrètement secoué la tête avant de désigner Greg du menton. Ah. Bon. Je lui demanderais plus tard.

\- Et donc, est intervenu Black pour détourner l'attention sans doute, vous sortez ensemble tous les deux?

\- Tous les … ai –je répété en fronçant les sourcils.

Quand j'ai compris qu'il parlait de Greg et moi, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à mon ami et nous avons éclaté de rire. Je ne savais pas qu'il existait quelqu'un dans notre année à Poudlard qui n'était pas au courant qu'il est gay. Si ça, ça ne prouve pas que les Maraudeurs sont des snobinards qui ne portent aucune attention à ce qui ne les concerne pas directement !

\- Lui et moi ? ai –je articulé une fois calmée. Impossible !

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

\- Parce que nous avons les mêmes orientations sexuelles. Il préférerait sans nul doute sortir avec l'un de vous qu'avec moi. N'est ce pas chéri ?

\- Sans nul doute, a t –il approuvé en m'embrassant sur le front.

Certaines femmes s'en sentiraient vexées mais pas moi. Greg est la personne qui compte le plus pour moi. Plus que mes parents, plus que mes frères et sœurs, plus que n'importe quel autre élève. Il pourrait un jour me haïr que je ne cesserais pas de l'aimer. Qu'on sorte ensemble gâcherait tout, la situation est très bien comme ça, et ne changera pas.

J'ai redemandé aux Maraudeurs ce qu'ils faisaient là, et ils se sont contentés d'échanger un regard et de hausser les épaules. Je n'ai pas insisté. Ils préparent toujours des choses louches et moins j'en saurais, mieux je me porterais. Ils ont fini par s'en aller sans se retourner. Ils avaient avec eux quelques paquets de chez Zonko dans les bras. Je me demande comment ils vont les faire entrer dans l'école…

_*Au trois balais*_

Greg et moi avons pu finir notre journée tranquillement. Nous avons rejoint Tobias, Anna et Kathie ici il y a quelques minutes. Nous n'allons pas tarder à retourner au château. J'ai croisé Queenie dans une bijouterie devant laquelle je ne m'arrête jamais tellement les prix sont exorbitants. Je crois qu'elle m'a vue l'observer parce qu'un sourire supérieur a étiré ses lèvres. Elle était avec un garçon, peut être son petit ami où le fiancé que notre famille lui a choisi. Il n'était pas bien grand, mais il me dit quelque chose de dos. Je dois déjà l'avoir croisé…

Ah, on y va. Il va encore falloir qu'on supporte Rusard et ses fouilles. C'est toujours le moment le plus déplaisant de ces sorties à Prés – au – Lard.

* * *

_A suivre ..._


	6. La vengeance

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**La vengeance est un plat qui se mange bouillant **

_Lundi 31 octobre 1977 : Halloween_

C'est une journée particulièrement sombre aujourd'hui. Et ça n'est pas à cause du temps dehors non. Quelqu'un s'est amusé pendant la nuit à jeter plusieurs sors (inoffensifs, cela va de soit, sinon ils n'auraient pas marchés) sur le château. Toutes les fenêtres semblent condamnées par un épais voile noir et il n'y a pas de lumière, hormis celle des bougies.

J'ai essayé d'allumer ma baguette, mais la lueur a été happée à chaque fois. Si on compte en plus que la plupart des bougies qui éclairent le château se trouvent dans des citrouilles énormes taillées pour l'occasion, ça rend le tout un peu effrayant. Ça, c'est un sort particulièrement difficile à mettre en œuvre. J'ai même cru que mon réveil déconnait quand il a sonné : on a l'impression d'être en pleine nuit. Et pour rajouter à l'effet, un épais brouillard sillonne dans les couloirs et les envahit parfois au point qu'on ne voit rien à deux mètres.

C'est la première fois en 7 ans qu'il se passe quelque chose de pareil pour Halloween. Ce qui me fait dire que le corps enseignant n'y est pour rien. C'est donc une blague d'élève et va savoir pourquoi, Journal, mais je pense que les coupables sont les Maraudeurs. Mais je trouve quand même ça génial, même si je ne l'avouerais jamais à voix haute. J'espère que les professeurs vont laisser le sort en place jusqu'à ce soir.

Et on mange toujours super bien à Halloween.

_*Cours de Potion*_

C'est encore plus flippant dans les cachots. Et ce n'est pas le moment de manquer de lumière parce que le prof a décidé qu'aujourd'hui on débuterait la confection de véritasérum. C'est une préparation qu'on commence aujourd'hui et qu'on terminera d'ici le mois prochain. Celui qui réussira à le préparer, si quelqu'un y arrive, gagnera une fiole contenant une potion destinée à stimuler la mémoire. Tout ce qu'on apprend pendant que la potion est efficace est mémorisé durablement si on le fait sérieusement. Idéale avec les ASPICs de juin. C'est toujours plus motivant quand on reçoit quelque chose à la fin.

Même si je doute de remporter quoi que se soit vu que Rogue suit le même cours que moi. Ce petit cafard répugnant a marmonné qu'il aurait préféré avoir une fiole de véritasérum à la place. Avec une goutte de cette potion, on ferait avouer son secret le plus secret même à Celui – dont – on – ne – doit – pas – prononcer – le –Nom. Je ne vais peut être pas saboter cette potion – ci. On ne sait jamais, si Rogue loupe la sienne, j'ai peut être une chance de gagner la potion de mémoire.

Mais ça n'est pas pour ça que j'écris à la base. Les Serpentardont profité qu'il fasse sombre pour choper Greg qui est actuellement à l'infirmerie avec quelques contusions. Il était parti seul de la Grande Salle pour récupérer le devoir de sortilège qu'il comptait finir durant nos trois heures d'histoire de la magie et qu'il avait laissé près de son lit. Quand j'ai remarqué qu'il n'arrivait pas, je suis sortie en douce du cours d'histoire pour aller à sa recherche et j'ai fini pas échouer à l'infirmerie. Heureusement, ça n'est rien de plus que quelques coupures et quelques bleus.

Ne te méprend pas, Journal, je suis furieuse que ça lui soit arrivé. Mais comparé à ce qu'il lui ont fait la première fois qu'il s'est fait choper seul par des Serpentards (j'en frissonne encore tellement c'était atroce, il n'a pas quitté la salle commune de Pouffsouffle durant un mois), il s'en est bien sorti. A mon avis, c'est surtout parce que Macnair n'était pas avec. Ce type est une vraie plaie. Je paris qu'il va choisir comme métier croque mort où quelque chose dans le genre. Mais Avery est coupable. Quand j'ai croisé son regard, tout a l'heure, il m'a lancé un sourire qui veut tout dire.

C'est pour ça qu'en passant devant lui, je vais balancer dans son chaudron une épine de porc-épique. Pas grand-chose, mais sa potion va lui péter à la tête.

_*Cours de Rune*_

Ma petite vengeance a très bien marché. Les cheveux d'Avery sont tombés et ses habits se sont mis à fondre. Ça lui a fait des cloques horribles sur tout le corps. Bien fait. Le seul problème, c'est qu'on m'a vu faire. Le professeur Slughorn m'a donc retenue à la fin de l'heure. Et il n'était vraiment pas content. Mais alors pas du tout. Et je crois que les potes d'Avery ont aussi envie de me dire un mot. J'ai intérêt à faire gaffe à mes fesses.

Je me suis fait passer un savon en bon et du forme. Slugh a marmonné sur mon inconscience et j'ai eu le droit à des explications en long, en large et en travers de ce qui aurait pu arriver de pire. Je dois avouer que j'en avais tellement marre, que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de dire :

\- Estimez vous heureux que je n'ai pas balancé une queue de lézard à la place de l'épine. Sinon il aurait fini a Ste Mangouste au lieu de l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh va l'arranger et il en sortira certainement demain au plus tard.

Ce vieux morse est resté un instant silencieux et j'ai vu une lueur qui n'avait rien de coléreuse s'allumer dans ses yeux.

\- Vous saviez exactement comme saboter sa potion sans que ça ne soit trop dangereux, n'est ce pas Miss Entwhistle? m'a t –il demandé avec une certaine avidité dans la voix.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, ai –je protesté un peu trop vite.

C'était un mensonge. Évidemment que je savais comme saboter sa potion. Nous sommes en année d'ASPIC quand même, et après 7 ans d'enseignement on est censés savoir qu'une épine de porc-épique fait exploser une potion qui contient du sang de dragon. Bien que la plupart des gens n'ait pas l'intelligence de s'en rappeler.

Je ne voulais cependant pas que ce prof sache que moi, je savais. Il a la fâcheuse habitude de "collectionner les talents". Le club Slugh' est connu à Poudlard et si beaucoup désirent y entrer, ça n'est pas mon cas. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'aucun élève de ma Maison n'y a été invité depuis longtemps. On ne va pas se demander pourquoi, hein ?

\- Comment pouvez –vous savoir ça et ne jamais réussir vos potions ? a t –il poursuivi comme si je n'avais rien dit.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'avoir l'air embarrassée. Je me suis bien vite reprise, mais trop tard, visiblement. Il a levé un sourcil d'étonnement.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous sabotez délibérément toutes vos potions ?

\- Non ! me suis –je exclamée, horrifiée.

Parfois il m'arrive de les louper sans en avoir l'intention. Parce que quelqu'un d'autre a jeté quelque chose dans mon chaudron. La plupart du temps, je me débrouille pour décrocher un A. Mais je n'avais pas envie qu'il découvre ma petite combine alors que j'avais réussi à la faire passer inaperçue jusqu'à là.

\- Ne me mentez pas Miss.

\- Pas toutes, ai –je quand même admis sous le feu de son regard.

\- Par Merlin ! Pourquoi faites vous ça ? Depuis quand?

\- J'ai commencé au milieu de la première année.

\- Je crois me rappeler en effet que les premières potions que vous avez faites étaient toutes correctes... Mais comme j'ai progressivement augmenté la difficulté, ça ne m'a pas paru impossible que vous éprouviez plus de problèmes.

Il m'a fixée, comme s'il espérait pouvoir lire la vérité en moi. J'ai tâché de rester le plus neutre possible. Je n'allais pas lui dire la vérité quand même. Ca m'aurait apporté encore plus de problèmes que je n'en ai déjà avec ma famille. Il a fini pas abandonner, semble t –il et sans décider s'il me croyait où pas. Il a soupiré.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous fait exploser la potion de Monsieur Avery ?

\- Il le méritait.

\- Pourquoi ?

Je suis restée muette et l'ai simplement fixé. Qu'aurait –il dit si je lui avais raconté la vérité ? A savoir que ses petits Serpentards chéris sont des salopards qui torturent sans relâches les Poufsouffles pour leur plaisir? Hum, il aurait certainement nié. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il ne soit pas déjà au courant de ce détail. Mais comme les autres enseignants, il ne fait rien pour y changer quoi que se soit.

Au final, j'ai écopé de deux semaines de retenue. Je suis censée aider d'autres punis à récurer les cachots. Ma première retenue se déroulera ce soir de 19 à 22 heures. Et le lundi, mercredi et vendredi de cette semaine et de la semaine suivante.

Vive Halloween !

Au moins le dîner sera exceptionnellement bon.

_*Dans mon dortoir*_

Je suis remontée pour me changer. Je laisse sur mon lit ma robe de sorcière et ne garde que ma jupe et ma chemise. Je laisse aussi tomber la cravate et le pull. Il fait plutôt frais là en bas, mais si je travaille, je vais vite crever de chaud. Je n'écoppe pas souvent de retenues, mais quand j'en ai on ne me demande jamais d'écrire des lignes, j'ai toujours le droit aux travaux manuels.

Greg est sorti de l'infirmerie pour le dîner. Il était déjà guéri plus tôt dans l'après midi, mais il a prudemment décidé de ne pas retourner en cours. Je parie que dans le cas contraire, il aurait à nouveau été pris pour cible.

_*En retenue*_

Oui, je t'emmène même là, Journal Chéri. Tu n'y échapperas pas. Les cachots sont humides, mais tu es protégé par un sort contre les liquides alors tu ne risques rien.

Et devine qui sont mes camarades de colle ? Bingo, les quatre Maraudeurs ! J'étais la dernière arrivée et la seule chose que j'ai trouvé à dire en les voyant c'est _"Putain, pas de chance"_. Pas très flatteur pour eux, mais j'en ai assez de les croiser tout le temps. Ils sont plutôt sympas mais j'ai toujours peur qu'on m'associe à eux et qu'on se mette à me harceler à leur propos. Rusard a eu la gentillesse de passer outre ma remarque.

Il nous a pris nos 5 baguettes et nous a remis du matériel de nettoyage moldu. Sans blague. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Si on avait dû récurer avec une baguette, ça n'aurait pas été une punition. Il veut sans doute qu'on sache ce qu'il ressent en nettoyant tout le temps comme les moldus. Vu qu'il est cracmol, il n'a pas le choix, en fait. Il a dit qu'on devait avoir fini au moins deux cachots ce soir.

\- Il vaut mieux qu'on se sépare en deux groupes, a déclaré nerveusement Pettigrow et il a sans doute raison.

\- Je vais avec Remus ! ai –je annoncé tout de go. Débrouillez vous.

\- Pas question, a protesté Black. Tu vas venir avec moi.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Tu vois, Remus et moi on est déjà parti ! ai –je lancé en attrapant le bras du concerné.

Ça l'a d'ailleurs fait sourire et il s'est laissé entraîner. Tu sais, Journal, j'ai beau savoir qu'il a une bête en lui, je n'ai absolument pas peur. Il est tellement gentil, tellement discret… Depuis que je suis au courant pour son secret, je l'ai un peu plus observé qu'avant. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je cherchais, mais il n'y avait rien dans son comportement qui le désignait d'office comme un loup – garou. C'était comme si sa seconde personnalité n'existait pas hormis les nuits de pleine lune. J'aimerais bien lui poser quelques questions, si j'en ai un jour le courage.

Bref, toujours est –il que je me suis crue tirée d'affaire. Grossière erreur. Maintenant que je sais que les Maraudeurs n'abandonnent pas tant qu'ils n'ont pas obtenus ce qu'ils veulent. Je me méfierais plus la prochaine fois. Black ou Potter, je ne sais pas lequel des deux, m'a attrapée par les hanches et je me suis retrouvée balancée sur une épaule. Ça m'a coupé le souffle juste assez longtemps pour que je vois le catogan de Black qui ne s'est toujours pas décidé à se couper les cheveux.

\- Espèce de veracrasse putréfié repose moi immédiatement où je te transforme en pâté pour chien ! Ta mère ne t'as jamais appris la politesse ? T'as entendu où je dois te décrotter les oreilles à coups de balai dans la tronche ?

J'ai continué à crier des insanités de ce genre là en gesticulant autant que je le pouvais jusqu'à ce que mes pieds touchent le sol. Mais Black m'a quand même gardée quelques minutes sur ses épaules sans difficultés apparentes alors que je me débattais comme un beau diable. Il paraît maigrichon comme ça, mais le Quidditch doit plus muscler que je ne le pensais. Bien que les joueurs de Poufsouffle, eux, ne semblent pas avoir acquis plus de muscles grâce à ce sport.

Une fois au sol et bien énervée de surcroît, j'ai arraché le balais que Potter avait en main et je leur ai donné un coup bien sentit sur la tête à tous les deux. J'en avais rien à foutre que se soient des Maraudeurs, des grands Gryffondors admirés et adulés. Et je suis contente de leur en avoir mis une sur la tronche.

\- Aïe… a gémi Potter en se tenant la tête. Mais t'es folle ou quoi ?!

Comme réponse je les ai à nouveau gratifié d'un coup de balai et j'avais la ferme intention d'enchaîner sur un troisième quand Potter a attrapé ledit balai. Il a essayé, sans succès, de me l'arracher. Je me suis cramponnée à mon arme de toutes mes forces.

\- Pourquoi moi aussi ? Je n'ai rien fait ! a t -il dit.

\- Tu as rigolé comme un imbécile au lieu de lui dire de me lâcher ! Tu es aussi coupable que lui !

\- Tu es violente pour une Poufsouffle, a marmonné Black en se massant le crâne.

\- Va te faire foutre ! Si tu recommences, je te jette du haut de la tour d'astronomie espèce de mal apprit !

Je n'allais tout de même pas lui dire que j'étais d'accord avec lui. La violence est souvent ma réponse et cest tellement plus simple d'être en colère. En vérité, je suis une grosse froussarde. Une partie de moi s'horrifiait de ce que je venais de faire, mais j'ai bien appris ma leçon : ne jamais montrer qu'on a peur, qu'on est triste ou déstabilisé, sinon ça se retourne contre nous. On vous fiche la paix si on vous croit inébranlable.

Je me suis détournée et j'ai commencé à manier mon balai. J'ai appris à le faire durant les quelques autres heures de retenues dont j'ai déjà écopé. Mais en tant que Sang – Pure, la première fois qu'on m'a mis un balai dans les mains, c'était limite si je me demandais pas par quel bout le tenir.

Je n'ai toutefois pas travaillé longtemps. Potter et Black m'ont rejoints et le binoclard attrapeur a sorti de sa manche sa baguette. Il m'avait pourtant semblé l'avoir vu la remettre à Rusard.

\- En cours de métamorphose, j'ai changé un bout de bois en une reproduction de ma baguette, m'a t –il expliqué en voyant mon air effaré. Cet idiot de Rusard ne verra pas la différence.

En quelques coups de baguette, il a récuré du sol au plafond le cachot qui faisait l'objet de notre retenu. Il maîtrise parfaitement les sorts de nettoyage, alors je pense que ça ne doit pas être la première fois qu'il les utilise. Black est allé l'aider. Ils sont parfaitement synchro. Alors du coup, je me suis assise par terre et j'écris pendant qu'ils font tout le boulot. Je ne vais pas protester parce qu'ils m'empêchent d'user du balai et de la serpillière. Si je peux éviter les tâches aussi ingrates, je ne m'en prive pas. Ils échangent des plaisanteries à mi-voix et leurs rires raisonnent dans le cachot sombre, humide et vide où nous nous trouvons.

Ah, on dirait qu'ils ont fini. Ils reviennent vers moi. Potter vient de s'asseoir à côté de moi et Black sur une marche en dessous. Ils viennent tous les deux de jeter un coup d'œil à ce que je suis en train d'écrire, mais ils ne voient rien. L'encre disparaît presque instantanément sous mon stylo. Du coup, moi non plus je ne peux plus lire ce que je viens d'écrire, mais ça n'est pas grave. Leurs mines dépitées me fait sourire.

\- Beau travaille, leur dis –je.

\- On est entraîné depuis le temps.

\- Et on va pouvoir discuter un peu.

\- De quoi ?

\- Mais de toi pardi !

\- Il n'y a rien à dire.

\- Si, bien sûr. Tu connais le secret de Remus maintenant.

\- Je ne dirais rien, si c'est ça qui vous tracasse. Ça ne me regarde pas et vous non plus. Remus est quelqu'un de bien, il ne mérite pas d'être traité en paria.

\- Et nous, on est pas des gens bien ?

\- Vous êtes deux crétins arrogants, ai -je lâché impitoyablement. Et si on me voit avec toi, Potter où toi Black, s'en est fini de ma petite vie tranquille. Remus, je peux le fréquenter sans qu'on me poursuive haineusement après.

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne nous aimes pas ? s'étonnent – ils.

\- Ça n'est pas suffisant comme raison ? J'ai déjà assez de mal à esquiver les Serpentards sans en plus devoir faire gaffe à tous ceux qui veulent devenir vos potes et qui sont bouffis de jalousie si quelqu'un d'autre y parvient. Le jeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle. Je vivais très bien sans vous parler avant, et je vivrais bien en continuant à ne pas vous parler.

\- Tu ne mâches pas tes mots, me dit Potter avec une grimace. Lily me l'avait dit quand je l'ai interrogée sur toi.

\- Tu l'as interrogée sur moi ?! me suis –je exclamée stupéfaite. Mais pourquoi diable ?

\- Parce que je voulais savoir si tu étais digne de confiance. Remus est notre ami, je ne veux pas qu'il risque quoi que se soit.

\- Alors j'ai passé le test ? grinçais –je.

Mais je reconnais bien là la fameuse loyauté qu'on attribue aux Griffondor.

\- Faut croire. Mais sache qu'à présent, tu ne peux plus te tenir à l'écart.

\- Ben tiens. Si on veut on peut.

Black assiste à notre échange en silence. Ça n'est pourtant pas son genre d'attendre sans mettre son grain de sel. Et son regard sur moi commence à devenir gênant.

_*Dans mon lit*_

J'ai mis un terme à notre conversation en me levant pour aller voir où en étaient Pettigrow et Remus. Ce dernier m'a demandé si les deux autres avaient survécus. Apparemment ils avaient entendu mes insultes jusque là et les cris de douleur de Potter et Black aussi. Les deux Maraudeurs avaient aussi conservés leurs baguettes, mais étaient moins habiles que leurs autres amis. Sans doute parce qu'ils sont moins souvent en retenues.

Je suis restée dans mon coin jusqu'à ce que Rusard arrive. Il était d'abord tout content de nous surprendre à tirer au flanc. Mais en voyant l'état des deux cachots qui semblaient avoir retrouver leur prime jeunesse, il a grimacé comme s'il avait subitement mordu dans quelque chose de très amer. Sans doute parce qu'il n'avait rien à nous reprocher. Il nous a rendu nos baguettes en marmonnant pour lui-même.

J'espère que les Maraudeurs ne viendront pas me parler en dehors des retenues. Je pense avoir exprimé mon avis assez clairement.

Bonne nuit.

_Lundi 7 novembre 1977 : en cours de sortilège_

Remus est absent. C'est la pleine lune ce soir. Je suppose qu'il a pensé plus prudent de ne pas assister au cours. Jusque là, je n'avais jamais fait attention à ses absences. Mais maintenant, je me rends compte qu'il n'est jamais présent durant le jour avant et après la nuit de pleine lune. Je me demande s'il trouverait ma curiosité malsaine si je lui demandais ce qu'il ressent quand sa bête intérieure sort de sa léthargie. En tout cas, ses trois potes ne semblent pas s'inquiéter outre mesure.

Potter n'arrête pas de se tourner pour jeter des coups d'œil enamouré à Lily qui y semble totalement hermétique. Le pauvre, je le plains quand même d'être amoureux d'une fille qui ne semble même pas remarquer son existence.

\- Lily ? demandais –je à mi voix.

\- Hum ?

\- Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

\- Quoi?

\- Pourquoi tu refuses de sortir avec Potter ?

Sur le coup, elle a perdu sa concentration et a loupé son sortilège alors qu'elle allait y arriver. Désolée. J'aurais mieux fait d'attendre qu'elle ai fini. Elle s'est tournée vers moi et m'a fixée un moment, incrédule, avant de me dire que ça ne me regardait pas.

\- Je me sens obligée d'intercéder en sa faveur, lui ai –je expliqué alors qu'elle commençait à s'énerver. J'admets qu'il a la grosse tête. Mais je dois dire que je l'ai trouvé plutôt sympa et fréquentable en fin de compte.

\- Et depuis quand fréquentes –tu les Maraudeurs ? C'est vrai ça, pourquoi soudainement ils voulaient te parler ?

\- J'ai découvert une de leur magouille et ils voulaient s'assurer que je ne dirais rien. Et on était en retenue ensemble.

J'ai menti sans ciller. Et elle semble me croire. En même temps, c'était un mensonge facile. Les Maraudeurs préparent _toujours_ un mauvais coup. Sans compter qu'il est plus étonnant de voir un Maraudeur sans retenue qu'un Maraudeur en retenu. Ils ont certainement le record du nombre de retenue en une année.

\- Pourquoi étais –tu en retenue ? me demande Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'ai vengé Greg et un prof m'a attrapée.

Lily ne connaît pas vraiment Gregory. Pour elle, il ne s'agit que de mon ami le plus proche et le plus cher. Ils ne se disent pas bonjour quand ils se croisent dans le couloir, par exemple. Du moins, pas quand je ne suis pas avec l'un où l'autre. Mais elle est peut être la seule dans cette école qui connaît toute l'étendue de mon affection pour lui. Si j'étais sûre que ça le sauverait, je vendrais mon âme au diable. Oui, à ce point là.

\- Ah. Mais n'y aurait –il pas eu un moyen plus diplomatique de régler l'affaire ?

\- Avec Avery ? Non, certainement pas. Mais revenons en à Potter.

\- Pourquoi ? s'est t –elle exaspérée. Il n'y a rien à dire.

\- Sérieusement, Lily. Il ramperait sur du verre pilé si tu le lui demandais.

\- Je ne crois pas, non.

\- Si.

On s'est toutes les deux tournées vers le concerné qui a paru étonné d'être soudainement dévisagé. Ça ne l'a pas empêché de sourire comme un crétin à Lily.

\- Écoute, je sais ce que je dis, ai –je repris. Il est complètement fou de toi et si ça dure depuis 7 ans malgré tous tes refus, je crois qu'il mérite que tu lui accordes un peu d'attention. Je ne te demande pas de sortir avec lui. Mais d'y réfléchir. D'essayer. Si vous n'êtes finalement pas compatibles, il renoncera, je pense. Ce serait bête que tu passes à côté de ça, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle a baissé les yeux, comme si elle était un peu honteuse de la façon dont elle avait agi par rapport à lui. Elle lui a même jeté un rapide coup d'œil avant de se reprendre.

\- Je vais y réfléchir. Et ta vie amoureuse à toi ?

J'ai grimacé. Apparemment, c'était à mon tour de passer à la casserole. Je n'aime pas parler de moi.

\- Je n'ai pas de vie amoureuse. Je ne veux pas d'un homme.

\- Et Charles ?

\- On est plus ensemble depuis la fin de l'année dernière. Ça n'était pas moi qu'il voulait, mais juste une copine.

\- Vu que tu ne veux pas t'attacher à quelqu'un, ça n'était pas l'idéal ?

\- Alors disons qu'il n'avait aucun répondant ni aucune qualité qui j'apprécie. Le pire, c'est qu'il a semblé complètement s'en foutre quand je l'ai quitté et que maintenant il m'en veut. Sans doute parce qu'il a vu que personne d'autre ne veut de lui. Il a même osé me demander de ressortir avec lui. Bref, je n'ai pas envie de m'engager dans une quelconque relation amoureuse dans les 150 ans à venir.

Les hommes sont tellement cruels. J'ai été amoureuse, vraiment amoureuse, une fois dans ma vie. Le genre d'amour qui vous fait idéaliser l'homme en question, qui vous fait tout pardonner, qui vous rend toute drôle à son approche en bref qui vous rend totalement aveugle à la réalité des choses et vous fait devenir ridicule et stupide à souhait. J'avais 11ans à l'époque et c'était mon premier amour. Et le dernier. J'ai découvert d'une façon bien cruelle qu'en réalité l'amour ça n'existe pas. L'amour dans le sens être amoureux en tout cas. Ça n'est qu'une étincelle qui finit par disparaître.

Il savait que j'étais folle amoureuse de lui, naïvement amoureuse serait plus juste, et il s'en est servi avant de me jeter en disant "_tu as été reniée par ta famille, tu ne me sers plus à rien_". Je l'ai poursuivi, je l'ai supplié. C'était juste une humiliation de plus.

C'était un sang pur, celui avec lequel j'étais fiancé depuis ma naissance (ça arrive fréquemment dans les familles qui ne veulent pas voir leurs enfants se marier qu'avec d'autres enfants Sang Pur). Il était plus âgé que moi, et avait accepté cet arrangement parce qu'il venait d'une toute petite famille de Sang – Pur pas très riche, ni très puissante et qu'en se mariant avec moi il obtenait plus de pouvoir qu'il n'en aurait jamais eu. Et moi, je serais restée sans doute des années dans mon petit monde rose, le temps qu'il obtienne ce qu'il voulait.

Puis il aurait fini par me jeter à un moment où à un autre. La désillusion a été cruelle et brutale pour la gamine que j'étais, mais aujourd'hui je lui en suis reconnaissante. Il m'a fait réaliser que la vie est dure et ça c'est une leçon précieuse.

Je sais que si je me marie un jour, ça sera de quelqu'un dont je ne suis pas amoureuse. Pour garder le contrôle. Toujours garder le contrôle. Les deux fois où j'ai complètement perdu le contrôle de ma vie (quand j'étais amoureuse et quand j'avais le choixpeau sur la tête), ça a été un désastre. D'où ma névrose du contrôle, je pense.

Lily n'a pas insisté en voyant mon visage se fermer, même si elle avait l'air d'avoir une remarque sur le bout de la langue. Quand je pense à ça, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être triste et d'avoir aussi des regrets. Malgré tout, je l'aimais ce salopard. Mais si un jour l'occasion se présente, je ne l'épargnerais pas. J'ai envie de le voir souffrir autant que moi j'en souffrais et j'en souffre toujours quand j'y repense. Je suis pathétique.

Note à moi-même : envisager une carrière de psy si jamais.

_*Durant ma retenue*_

Les trois maraudeurs présents sont nerveux. Sans doute parce que leur pote vire poilu en ce moment même. Au travers une trappe en haut du cachot que je nettoie avec Pettigrow, Black et Potter, on voit la pleine lune suivre son parcours dans le ciel. J'ai l'impression qu'ils cachent quelque chose d'au moins aussi énorme que le fait que Remus est un loup –garou. Ils échangent des paroles à voix basse en vérifiant fréquemment que je ne les écoute pas.

J'aimerais bien dire que je m'en fous, mais j'aimerais quand même être au courant. Ça me fait chier, mais c'est vrai. Plus je les fréquente et plus leur vie me paraît intéressante. Ils vivent à cent pourent. Je me demande ce que se serait de vivre ainsi moi aussi. Je suis une peureuse, mais j'aimerais tellement avoir leur courage. Ouais, je suis jalouse.

Que je sois damnée, mais je voudrais bien devenir le 5ème membre des Maraudeurs. Ils sont tout ce que je ne serais jamais. Brillants, admirés, courageux et j'en passe. Il ne sont pas seulement de petits génies qui se croient tout permis et qui pensent que le monde entier leur est dû. Ils ont de l'humour, un certain don d'auto-dérision et du talent. Plus que je ne le pensais, plus que je n'en aurais jamais. Quand je les vois en retenu, sans personne d'autre que moi pour les observer, ils n'agissent plus comme quand ils sont au milieu de la foule.

Ils sont plus naturels et on peut voir que ça n'est pas seulement le secret de Remus où leur goût des mauvaises blagues qui les lient. Ils tiennent vraiment les uns aux autres et s'apprécient. Putain, ça me fait mal de l'écrire, mais je les envie. Mais je me suis jurée en commençant à écrire ma vie dans les divers carnets que je possède de toujours dire toute la vérité, rien que la vérité.

C'est encore pire maintenant, car ils ont décidé qu'ils me connaissaient assez pour m'appeler par mon prénom. Plus ils m'intègrent à leur bande, plus je me rends compte que ma vie de Poufsouffle est à chier. Je ne pourrais jamais être comme eux. Ça n'est qu'un court interstice dans ma petite vie. Quand on quittera Poudlard, je ne le reverrais plus. Et retourner dans mon morne quotidien de bâtarde de la famille Entwhistle ne sera que pire après les avoir côtoyé.

\- Mais comment je dois vous le dire que je ne veux pas faire parti de votre putain de bande ? leur ai –je hurlé. Je ne veux pas être votre amie !

Un mensonge gros comme une maison. Ils se sont regardés et Potter m'a finalement dit :

\- C'est trop tard. Tu es entrée dans le cercle très fermé des Maraudeurs.

\- Non ! Putain non !

\- Désolé, mais tous ceux qui connaissent le secret de Remus et qui en valent la peine sont parmi nous.

\- Ça veut dire vous quatre ?

\- Nous cinq, a t -il rectifié.

\- Vous avez intérêt à rester aussi loin de moi que possible pendant la journée. Sinon je suis foutue.

C'est tout ce que j'ai pu dire une fois que j'ai compris que c'était déjà trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux avant de les connaitre... Je veux un retourneur de temps.

_Mardi 8 novembre 1977_: _dans la grande salle, pour le petit déjeuné_

Je suis allée voir Remus. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je suis partie plus tôt de la salle commune et je me suis arrêtée à l'infirmerie. Il avait plusieurs égratignures sur le visage et aux bras. Il était déjà réveillé mais il ne semblait pas du tout reposé. Certainement parce qu'il venait de passer une nuit blanche. Et j'imagine que sa transformation doit être douloureuse. Je ne suis cependant pas restée longtemps et de toute façon, une fois que je me suis enquise de sa santé, je n'avais plus rien à lui dire. Je me suis sérieusement demandée pourquoi je suis allée le voir.

Il m'a aimablement fait remarquer que si je ne voulais pas croiser ses trois autres amis, je ferais bien de ne pas trop m'attarder. Lui, il semble me comprendre. Et il m'a remerciée avant que je ne m'en aille. Bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi. J'ai quand même croisé ses trois idiots de potes. J'ai failli me prendre la porte de l'infirmerie quand ils l'ont ouverte alors que j'allais faire pareil de mon côté. On s'est regardés bêtement pendant quelques secondes avant que je ne les bouscule pour sortir. Je paris tout ce que tu veux, Journal, qu'ils vont se faire des idées.

_*Cours de soin aux créatures magiques*_

Le professeur Brulopot nous a présenté les sombrals aujourd'hui. J'ai regardé dans le vide pendant la première heure, mais je n'en ai vu aucun. Certainement parce que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un mourir. Le Sombral qui avait été capturé n'était pas content du tout. D'ailleurs, on n'avait interdiction de trop s'approcher des cordes qui le retenaient et qui bougeaient toute seules. C'est flippant de voir les cordes flotter dans les airs (même si ça prouve qu'il y a bien quelque chose d'invisible) mais ça l'était apparemment encore plus de voir le sombral en question.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule élève capable de le voir : une Serdaigle qui avait les yeux écarquillés d'horreur et qui avait reculé tout au fond du groupe. Elle est restée juste assez proche pour être à porté de voix. Mais si elle l'avait pu, on voyait bien qu'elle se serait barrée en courant.

On est pas restés à proximité de la créature trop longtemps (pour ne pas risquer que l'un de nous ne se fasse arracher un bout de quelque chose, apparemment c'est féroce et ça mange de la viande) et le prof nous a présenté un dessin d'un sombral. C'est une espèce de cheval squelettique avec une tête de dragon et des ailes. Mais le plus effrayant dans son apparence, ce sont ses yeux rouges comme des braises. Même si le prof nous a dit qu'en fait l'artiste c'était un peu emballé et qu'ils avaient en réalité des yeux blancs.

Je suis contente de ne pas les voir.

_*Dans les gradins du stade de Quidditch*_

Le prochain match à avoir lieu est celui de Poufsouffle contre Serdaigle. C'est généralement le seul match qu'on arrive à gagner quand les conditions de vol sont idéales et les joueurs d'en face pas très en forme. Les Serpentards nous font tellement de crasses nos les joueurs font souvent exprès de perdre pour que la torture se termine plus rapidement et les Gryffondors ont un niveau beaucoup trop élevé pour les joueurs Poufsouffles, qui, même s'ils sont bons, ont l'air complètement maladroits sur leur balais en comparaison. Triste à dire.

Donc, notre équipe doit redoubler d'effort et je n'ai plus le droit de manquer le moindre entraînement ce qui est difficile vu que j'ai des retenues trois soirs par semaine jusqu'au match. Oui, parce qu'Avery est allé se plaindre auprès de Slughorn en disant que cette punition n'était pas assez sévère et qu'il aurait pu en mourir. Comme le vieux morse n'avait pas l'air convaincu que je savais saboter une potion sans que ça ne soit trop dangereux, et que Rogue a renchéri, je me suis retrouvée avec deux semaines en plus de récurage de cachot que ce qui était initialement prévu. Donc, je suis d'assez mauvais poil.

\- Murray ! Sand ! Essayez de me désarçonner Schmidt ! ai – je ordonné. Les poursuiveurs, tentez de mettre un maximum de but !

Le gardien m'a fait signe que j'étais timbrée. Sous entendait –il que c'était trop dur? Pourtant, je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de mal à l'entraîner à éviter des cognards _et_ à arrêter des buts en même temps.

\- Je te signale que nos adversaires vont faire pareil ! T'inquiète, après c'est le tour des autres de se faire canarder. Les batteurs, attention, je vais essayer de vous faire tomber de vos balais.

J'ai levé ma baguette pour leur envoyer des boules d'air comprimées que j'ai pris le soin de légèrement colorer pour les rendre visibles. J'ai touché Murray du premier coup, ce qui m'a donné l'occasion de l'engueuler et de me défouler un peu. Je me suis aussi occupée de Greg qui a l'air trop tranquille dans son coin. Il est plus habile à éviter et tant mieux puisqu'il est attrapeur. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est amis je ne l'ai épargné. D'ailleurs je l'ai touché à plusieurs reprises. J'ai quand même veillé à ne pas leur faire trop mal parce qu'il faut qu'ils soient en état de marche pour notre match de dimanche prochain.

Cette année, nous avons de la chance, il n'y aura pas de match ni en décembre ni en janvier/ février. Les profs ont peut être eu peur que les joueurs se gèlent les doigts. Même si ça doit être parce que les capitaines ont fait pression. Ou tout simplement parce que les spectateurs (et donc les profs) ont au moins aussi froid que les joueurs quand ces matchs ont lieu sous la neige.

\- Tu es encore plus sévère que je ne le pensais, a fait remarquer une voix dans mon dos.

J'ai sursauté si fort que j'ai certainement dû décoller du banc sur lequel je me trouvais et je me suis cassée la gueule quand j'ai vu de qui il s'agissait. Il essayait délibérément de me faire avoir des ennuis où quoi ce crétin de Sirius Black?

\- Ça va ? s'est –il inquiété en se levant de sa place.

\- Reste où tu es.

Il m'a regardée tandis que j'allais me rasseoir quelques rangs plus bas en diagonale, histoire de mettre un maximum d'espace entre nous. Il était évident qu'il ne me laisserait pas aller m'asseoir de l'autre côté du stade. Pourtant, c'était bien ce qu'il faudrait.

\- C'est ridicule, m'a t –il dit.

\- Mais très nécessaire pour ma santé physique. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Et où sont les autres ? Ne me dis pas que tu es venu espionner la plus mauvaise équipe de Poudlard ?

\- Je n'ai aucun intérêt à vous espionner puisque notre match contre vous est déjà passé. Je venais voir comment tu les entraînes.

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te foutre?

\- Vu comment tu les as engueulé quand ils ont perdu contre nous, je me suis dit que ça devait être divertissant.

\- Je ne crie pas des insanités à chaque fois.

\- Il fallait le voir pour le croire. Tu as un langage très fleuri en général.

\- Alors puisque tu es satisfait, est ce que tu aurais le bon sens de dégager le plancher?

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas aimable.

\- Si tu venais pour que je sois aimable avec toi, tu as fait le déplacement pour rien.

\- Oh, je m'en doutais un peu. Tu as le plus mauvais caractère que j'ai jamais vu.

\- Alors pourquoi tu t'obstines à me parler ? On se porterait beaucoup mieux toi et moi si tu ne faisais pas chier à essayer d'engager une conversation. De même pour tes potes.

Il y a eu un instant de silence durant lequel j'aurais juré qu'il souriait. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien de drôle dans mes paroles. J'espère juste qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte que mon agressivité était factice. En vrai, j'étais quand même un peu contente. Je suis vraiment une personne pitoyable. Je ne me suis pas retournée pour le regarder. Hors de question que je lui donne l'impression qu'il pouvait me parler. J'ai donc continué à lui tourner le dos.

\- C'était gentil de passer voir Remus ce matin, a t –il finalement dit.

J'ai haussé les épaules. Ça m'avait semblé naturel. On est apparemment quatre élèves à savoir la vérité à son sujet. Si les places étaient inversées, j'aurais aimé qu'on vienne me voir. Je protesterais pour la forme, mais je serais contente qu'une personne qui m'accepte avec ma lycanthropie vienne. Je me suis donc dit que je pouvais aller lui faire un petite visite, même si on a pas beaucoup parlé. J'aurais peut être mieux fait de m'abstenir, puisqu'il y avait trois autres personnes dans sa vie qui pouvaient tenir ce rôle.

\- Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? a poursuivi Black vu que je ne répondais pas.

\- Que je te le permette ou pas, tu vas le faire. Alors ne demande pas la permission et pose là.

\- Est-ce que tu ne serais pas amoureuse de Remus ?

Sérieusement, le question m'a tellement surprise, que je me suis figée. L'idée ne m'avait même jamais traversé l'esprit. Je parle à Remus depuis un mois tout au plus, et c'était vrai que je l'apprécie. Mais ça s'arrête là. Il fallait que je coupe court à cette idée saugrenue.

\- Dois –je obligatoire tomber amoureuse de tous les garçons que j'approche ? ai –je grogné en lui lançant un regard assassin.

\- Non mais…

\- Remus est sans aucun doute le Maraudeur que j'apprécie le plus. Mais c'est à peine si je le considère comme un ami. J'ai du respect pour lui, et ça s'arrête là.

\- Je n'avais pas le droit de me poser la question? C'est le seul que tu appelles pas son prénom.

\- Vrai. Et pour ta gouverne, même si ça ne te regarde pas, sache que je ne crois pas en l'amour. Ça n'existe pas ce genre de chose.

\- Tu es sérieuse ? Tu es à Poufsouffle, nom d'un chien! La maison de la paix et de l'amour!

\- Ouais, ben quand on voit où ça m'a menée… Une Maison de merde, une vie de merde. Si j'ai un jour eu de l'amour en moi, il a disparu depuis longtemps.

Je suis devenue bien trop cynique et amère pour que l'amour ait encore une place en moi. Et quand bien même j'en aurais encore, je mépriserais cette émotion. Aimer, c'est être faible. Si l'amour et le pardon rendaient si fort que ça, les Poufsouffles devraient être les meilleurs de Poudlard. Et je crois avoir déjà démontré que ça n'est pas le cas et de loin.

Black est resté silencieux. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me tourner vers lui. Il avait l'air scandalisé.

\- Je ne te crois pas, m'a t –il finalement dit. On aime malgré nous, ce n'est pas une chose qu'on peut réprimer. Si on arrêtait d'aimer, on ne serait plus humain. On ne vivrait plus.

Je me suis levée, et bras croisés j'ai contemplé mon équipe en silence. Ma vie est –elle triste ? Quand je me retrouve seule avec moi-même à ruminer, oui. J'ai l'impression que le monde est noir. Mais la vie m'a rendue ainsi, je n'ai pas envie d'essayer de changer. Je n'ai pas eu l'existence la plus pénible du monde, mais c'est trop tard pour moi. Ça n'a pas d'importance.

Du temps que Greg est là, je survivrais, c'est la première idée qui me vient quand je me demande si je tiendrais le coup à la longue. C'est le soleil géant qui change mon monde de noir en une monde coloré et brillant. Lui, il n'a pas été abîmé. Je le protège, mais en réalité, c'est du simple égoïsme de ma part. Depuis le tout début de notre relation, c'est lui le pilier qui me fait tenir droit. Je m'étonne parfois qu'il soit devenu mon ami. Parce qu'en réalité, nous sommes radicalement opposés tous les deux.

Black est finalement reparti sans un mot de plus. Peut être qu'à présent, il va me ficher la paix ?

_Mercredi 9 novembre 1977 : de retour dans ma salle commune après ma retenu et une bonne douche_

J'arrive pas à croire que Rusard ai voulu nous faire nettoyer des cachots avec plus de 30 cm d'eau dedans. En plus, elle était glacée. Du haut de l'escalier conduisant au cachot en question je n'ai pas pu retenir une grimace. J'ai retiré mes chaussures et mon collant qui me permettait de ne pas avoir trop froid avec le temps qui se rafraîchissait sensiblement en ce mois de novembre. Les garçons m'ont regardée de travers.

\- Tu fais quoi ? s'est enquis Remus.

\- J'ai pas envie que mes vêtements soient mouillés. Rusard va être fou de rage si je me trimbale avec des chaussures et des collants pleins d'eau. Et je n'ai pas envie qu'il me colle encore une nouvelle retenue.

\- Pas faux, a admis Potter en m'imitant.

Leurs chaussures et chaussettes ont rejoint les miennes et ils ont retroussés leur pantalons jusqu'aux genoux.

\- N'hésite pas à te déshabiller d'avantage, a commenté Black en descendant les escaliers en premier.

\- Ta gueule ! ai –je répliqué vertement tout en sachant qu'il disait cela délibérément pour me voir réagir.

\- Rhooo je plaisantais. T'as vraiment aucun humour.

\- Moi ? Aucun humour ? me suis – je agacée.

Il s'était arrêté sur le dernière marche avant l'eau. Je l'ai poussé à la flotte. Il y est tombé la tête la première en poussant un cri d'indignation. Quand il a refait surface au bout de quelques secondes, ses trois amis étaient morts de rires et je lui ai adressé un sourire victorieux.

\- Alors, elle est bonne ? l'ai –je nargué.

Du bout du pied, je lui ai envoyé encore un peu d'eau dessus, par pure provocation. Et je crois que c'est ça lui a donné l'idée de la vengeance. J'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir après réflexion. Heureusement que j'avais pris la précaution de te laisser au dortoir, Journal. Je ne sais pas si le sort aurait résisté à une plongée dans une masse d'eau pareille. Il m'a repêchée et j'ai toussé pour recracher l'eau que j'avais respiré par le nez. J'ai bu la tasse quoi.

Une fois que j'ai repris mon souffle, je lui ai attrapé la tête en plongeant mes doigts dans sa masse de cheveux noirs pour bien assurer ma prise et je la lui ai enfoncée sous l'eau. Avant qu'il n'ai pu à nouveau se venger, je m'étais relevée et éloignée, dégoulinante d'eau. Et j'avais soudainement extrêmement froid.

\- Vous m'avez donné une idée, nous a dit Potter en levant sa baguette.

Rusard avait voulu nous les confisquer, mais on avait prétendu qu'on les avait laissées dans les dortoirs, comme on en avait pris l'habitude. Et je ne l'ai pas regretté quand j'ai senti l'eau se réchauffer à une vitesse hallucinante jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit presque trop chaude. Putain, ça je peux te dire c'était une idée géniale. Heureux de sa trouvaille, Potter s'est débarrassé de sa chemise et de sa cravate, tout comme ses deux amis encore secs tandis que Black arrachait la sienne, de toute façon trempée. J'aurais pu protester. Mais je me suis contentée de les détailler.

Et je dois dire que hormis Pettigrow ils étaient plutôt musclés. Plus musclé que la normal, même pour des joueurs de Quidditch (je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais compris comment le fait de se retrouver sur un balai peut muscler quelqu'un). Je me demande s'ils font de la musculation en dehors de leur heures d'entraînements ? Pour Remus, je suppose que ça vient de ses transformations en loup – garou et des efforts qu'il fait pour y résister le plus longtemps possible. A moins que tous les lycanthropes soient musclés. Seul Pettigrow, encore et toujours lui, faisait tâche. Il est assez rondouillard pour que je me dise qu'il ferait bien de ralentir un peu sur la bouffe.

\- Le spectacle te plaît ? m'a demandé Black avec un sourire.

\- Plutôt, ai – je admis de bonne grâce. Je dois être la seule fille qui a le droit à un strip-tease des quatre Maraudeurs en même temps. Ne pas en profiter serait stupide.

\- Tu pourrais aussi te déshabiller, a suggéré Potter avec un sourire pervers.

\- Je dirais à Lily que tu ne te contentes pas seulement de sa personne, l'ai –je menacé en rigolant. Et je préfère la suggestion à la démonstration.

A vrai dire, j'avais retiré mon pull et il ne me restait sur le dos que ma chemise blanche, et donc plus transparente qu'autre chose puisqu'elle était également détrempée. Je me serais quand même sentie mal à l'aise seulement avec un soutif, même si ma silhouette était tout à fait visible sous ma chemise.

Il fallut qu'on commence par trouver la grille où était censée se déverser l'eau. Mais nous ne sommes pas arrivés à nous concentrer. Parce que Potter, encore et toujours lui, a fait apparaître des balles en mousse. Tu sais, ces petites balles qui se gorgent d'eau et qui la déverse partout quand tu te la prends en pleine tête. Et il y avait beau n'y avoir que 50 cm d'eau, il y en avait assez pour qu'une bataille ait lieu. Que je sois maudite, mais je crois que je ne me suis jamais autant amusée de ma vie. N'oublions pas que nous nous trouvions dans un cachot lugubre. Et il a fallu que j'aille en retenue avec les Maraudeurs pour que j'expérimente ça. La vie est parfois ironique …

En revanche la réaction de Rusard quand il est revenu n'a pas été pas drôle du tout. Parce que nous avions rigolé trois heures au lieu de travailler et que le cachot en question, enfumé par la vapeur de l'eau que nous avions réchauffé à tour de rôle, n'était ni vidé ni propre.

Je crois qu'on aurait quand même pu éviter le pire de sa colère s'il n'avait pas reçu l'une des balles en mousse dans la figure. Et je parierais que Black l'avait vu quand il l'a lancée parce qu'elle m'est passée nettement à côté. Ce qui m'a paru horriblement maladroit sur le moment, surtout venant d'un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Bref, au final, on a écopé de deux semaines de retenue supplémentaire chacun. Super. Et j'arrive presque à ne pas le regretter. Je suis en train de céder au phénomène Maraudeur ! Plus aucun doute là-dessus. Merde.

J'aimerai souligner ici que je sens que ça ne va m'apporter que des ennuis.

* * *

_N'oubliez pas que les reviews, en plus de faire plaisir à l'auteure, servent également à signaler les choses comme "tu ferais bien de mieux te relire, il y a des fautes partout". J'ai relu l'un des premiers chapitre que j'ai posté et j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque à cause des fautes de français ! _

_A suivre ..._


	7. Les dettes

_Salut **Maman Bouba** ! Merci beaucoup:)_

_Merci aussi a toi **Lune **:) ! J'espère que tu vas continuer à apprécier !_

* * *

**Les dettes ou ne surtout pas les contracter auprès de ses amis **

_Jeudi 10 novembre 1977: en métamorphose_

Ça y est. Ce qui devait arriver est arrivé ! On a su que je me suis (bien malgré moi) rapprochée des Maraudeurs. Je parie que c'est arrivé parce que hier soir, j'ai fait une partie du trajet depuis les cachots jusqu'à ma salle commune en leur compagnie. Ce que je n'avais jamais fait auparavant.

Mais nous étions tous les 5 trempés jusqu'aux os, on rigolait encore et j'ai donc quelque peu mis ma prudence de côté. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi on me regardait bizarrement jusqu'à ce matin ce que je me fasse interpeller (agresser serait plus juste) par un zélé morceau du fan club de Black que j'avais un tant sois peu occulté jusque là.

Il y avait des filles venant des 4 maisons, même si celles de Poufsouffles se tenaient un peu à l'écart, visiblement pas très rassurées de s'en prendre à moi. Je n'ai pas bonne réputation au sein de ma maison. Mais ça ne m'enlevait que deux opposantes. J'ai eu le droit à un discours disant que si je faisais mine de m'approcher de Sirius (on pouvait presque imaginer les petits cœurs sur les i à la place du point berk !) elles me pourriraient tellement la vie que je me suiciderais au bout de deux jours. Si elles ne me décapitaient pas d'abord. Sympa.

Comment je m'en suis tirée ? Explication :

\- Oh mon dieu ! C'est Sirius Black ! me suis –je exclamée en tendant le doigt.

Heureusement pour moi qu'il passait par là ! C'était marrant de les voir toutes tourner la tête en même temps. Mais la réaction de Black a été encore mieux. Il m'a cherchée des yeux, m'a trouvée et a affiché une mine horrifiée quand il a compris ce que je venais de faire. Elles se sont précipitées vers lui.

J'ai battu en retraire pliée en deux tellement je rigolais, avant de me diriger vers la salle de métamorphose. C'est pas facile d'écrire discrètement, Journal. Je parie que cette vieille chatte de McGonagall voit à travers les bureaux. Je te retrouverais plus tard.

_Vendredi 11 novembre 1977 : en retenue_

Black n'a pas apprécié ma petite blague d'hier. Il avait visiblement envie de se venger. Mais comme je mettais sans cesse Remus entre nous, il n'y est jamais arrivé.

\- C'était ou toi ou moi, ai –je tenté de lui expliquer. Il valait mieux que ce soit toi. Au moins elles n'essayent pas de te tuer.

\- Tout est relatif ! J'ai des bleus partout !

Il a même soulevé sa chemise pour me prouver qu'il disait vrai. Et effectivement il avait un bel hématome violacé au niveau des côtes. Je me suis humblement excusée, mais je n'ai pas promis de ne pas recommencer. Certainement pas.

Et son bleu pourrait très bien avoir une autre origine qu'une agression d'une de ces furies vu les conneries qu'il fait constamment avec ses potes.

_Jeudi 17 novembre 1977: cachée à la lisière de la forêt interdite_

Ma vie commence sérieusement à devenir compliquée. Apparemment tout le monde semble au courant qu'une élève a réussi à s'intégrer au groupe des Maraudeurs et le fait que je sois une fille n'arrange rien.

Je n'ai pourtant jamais voulu ça (et je crois que c'est pour cela que ça a marché, si je l'avais voulu, j'aurais encore ma petite vie tranquille et anonyme) ! Quand on sait le nombre de personne qui avait déjà essayé de faire pareil sans succès, c'est d'autant plus consternant.

Maudit soit le jour où j'ai aidé Sirius Black à se débarrasser de ce sort dans les toilettes ! Parce ce que c'est bien là que tout a commencé. Même si c'est le secret de Remus qui m'a définitivement mise dans la merde.

La forêt interdite m'a toujours paru flippante. Mais un jour j'aimerais bien la visiter.

_Dimanche 20 novembre 1977 : dans les gradins du Quidditch_

Le match contre Serdaigle a débuté depuis un bon quart d'heure. Et je trouve que nos joueurs s'en sortent merveilleusement bien. Ils doivent sentir la menace qui émane de moi si jamais ils échouent. Greg a déjà repéré le vif d'or une fois, mais il a dû abandonner la poursuite pour rester sur son balai avec les cognards qui volaient vers lui. Et dieu merci, Charles joue convenablement. A t –il compris que de jouer comme un pied nuit plus à Poufsouffle qu'à moi-même ? Espérons !

_*Dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle*_

On a gagné ! On a gagné avec 40 points d'avance sur Serdaigle ! Une victoire pour la maison Poufsouffle ! Que tous ceux qui nous méprisent se la mettent dans le cul !

_Vendredi 26 novembre 1977 : après avoir laissé les Maraudeurs derrière moi_

Ça y est, je viens de finir ma dernière heure de colle ! Les quatre autres en ont encore pour un moment. En fait, ils accumulent tellement d'heures qu'apparemment, ils en ont jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Je me suis quand même sentie un peu soulagée que ça soit terminé… Mais d'un autre côté, je m'amusais bien avec eux.

Je ne commence quand même pas à les considérer comme des amis ? Merde, si. Mais maintenant qu'on ne se verra plus régulièrement, je suppose que je n'ai plus à m'en faire pour ça… Ça me rend presque triste tiens ! Crystall, ce n'est pas le moment de t'attendrir ! Pas alors que je suis enfin libre.

Je ne crois même pas à ce que je viens d'écrire.

_Dimanche 27 novembre 1977 : Dans le parc_

Avec le mois de décembre qui est tout proche, est arrivé la première neige. J'étais dehors avec Greg (bizarrement j'aime beaucoup la fraîcheur qui règne dans l'air en ce moment) quand les premiers flocons sont tombés. Il ne fait pas encore assez froid pour que la neige tienne. Mais bientôt toute la région sera recouverte de son manteau blanc annuel. Je n'ai encore jamais vu une année sans neige à Poudlard. Si jamais ça arrivait, les élèves perdraient un spectacle magnifique. Peut être que cette année on va pouvoir patiner sur le lac. Ça n'était pas possible l'année dernière, mais les années encore avant si.

C'est bientôt les vacances. Je ne rentrerais pas, comme tous les ans. Oliver et Queenie se sont déjà inscrits sur la liste : j'ai vu leurs noms dessus quand Greg s'est aussi inscrit. Mes parents seront ravis de les revoir. Greg m'a invitée chez lui pour les vacances, mais j'ai refusé, comme chacune de ses invitations. Je reste persuadée qu'il vaut mieux ne pas impliquer de moldu dans ma vie, parce qu'ils ne pourraient pas se défendre si jamais ma famille décidait que je me rapprochais trop d'eux. Je suis reniée, mais je porte toujours le nom d'Entwhistle et tant que je ne serais pas morte, je pourrais toujours le salir.

Du coup, Greg a décidé de rentrer seulement la deuxième semaine et de passer Noël avec moi. Pour la stupide raison que "_personne ne devrait passer Noël seul_". J'ai protesté pour la forme, mais je l'adore. Il sait bien que s'il n'est pas là, je vais ruminer dans mon coin sur le dernier véritable Noël en famille que j'ai passé. Il date d'avant mon entrée à Poudlard.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui offrir. Peut être un nécessaire de nettoyage pour balai. J'ai vu qu'il arrivait au bout du sien. Ça va me coûter cher, mais vu que je n'offre de cadeau à personne d'autre, je peux me le permettre. C'est bien parce que c'est lui !

_Jeudi 1 décembre 1977 : cours de métamorphose_

McGonagall s'est sentie une âme généreuse aujourd'hui. Quand un élève a demandé à savoir comme on métamorphosait quelque chose en bonhomme de neige, elle a changé le plan de son cours pour nous l'apprendre. Je me demande pourquoi on pourrait avoir envie d'apprendre quelque chose de pareil, sérieusement ? C'est bien plus drôle de les faire soi même !

_*A la bibliothèque*_

Lily et moi étions en train de disserter sur la meilleure façon de s'occuper d'un filet du diable (sans finir étranglé, cela va de soi) pour le devoir de botanique quand nous avons été rejointes par les Maraudeurs. Moi qui pensais que je ne les reverrais plus maintenant que j'ai fini mes retenues…

Remus venait juste de sortir de l'infirmerie après sa dernière transformation en loup –garou. Je suis passée le voir, mais il était endormi et je n'avais pas voulu le déranger. Il a l'air beaucoup moins fatigué et beaucoup moins malade quand il dort.

S'emparant d'un coussin, il est venu se poser à côté de moi. Agitant ma baguette, j'ai déplacé les petites boules de lumière que j'avais créé pour m'éclairer (parce que toutes les lampes à huile du 3ème étage ont mystérieusement disparu) afin qu'elles éclairent tout le monde et plus seulement Lily et moi. Va savoir pourquoi, Journal, mais Lily Evans est totalement incapable de réussir ce sort de base alors qu'elle n'en loupe aucun autre.

Elle a même réussi à créer un patronus corporel (c'est-à-dire avec une forme définie) dès le premier jour où le prof de défense contre les forces du mal nous a lancé sur le sujet. Je ne suis pas en cours de DCFM avec les Gryffondors, mais j'ai entendu des Serdaigles s'en extasier dans les couloirs. Je n'arrive même pas à faire jaillir de la fumée blanche de ma baguette. Parce qu'apparemment mon souvenir n'est pas suffisamment heureux ! Ça restera sans doute un sortilège qui ne marche pas avec moi. Greg a presque réussi à avoir un patronus corporel, lui. De quoi me rendre jalouse.

\- La meilleure façon de s'occuper d'un filet du diable, c'est de le mettre au soleil pour le faire crever, a commenté Potter. C'est une vrai saloperie cette plante.

\- Il n'a apprécié d'avoir manqué de se faire étrangler par l'un d'eux une fois, m'a confiée Black.

\- Cette plante n'avait à la base rien à faire dans la serre trois, a commenté Remus avec un sourire avant de se pencher vers moi. Au fait, je sais que tu es passée me voir à l'infirmerie. Merci.

\- Comment as –tu…

Il a tapoté son nez avant que j'ai fini de poser ma question. Bien sûr ! Son odorat est plus développé que la moyenne quand il vient juste de réaliser sa transformation. La prochaine fois, je ne mettrais plus de parfum. Ça doit être ça qui m'a trahie.

_Lundi 5 décembre 1977 : dans le hall_

Ils viennent d'afficher qu'il y aura encore une sortie à Prés-Au-Lard ce samedi. Tant mieux, je vais pouvoir envoyer un hibou au magasin de balais du Chemin de Traverse sans que Greg soit au courant. Il veut en profiter de cette sortie pour envoyer des pâtisseries chez lui. Il y a une boulangerie qui en fait des "_façon sorcier_" et apparemment ses parents les adorent. Comme quoi on peut être moldu et quand même profiter des avantages qu'ont les sorciers.

_Jeudi 9 décembre 1977 : dans les cuisines de Poudlard_

J'ai besoin d'un petit remontant après avoir échappé à un sort peu enviable, c'est pour ça que je me trouve ici. Les futurs Mangemorts ont réussi à me coincer dans un coin où je n'aurais théoriquement pas dû recevoir d'aide : les toilettes des garçons. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'ils avaient prévu pour moi, hormis ce que j'en ai deviné (apparemment le fait que je sois une Sang Pur même de Poufsouffle leur donne le droit me sauter sans être sali), mais ils voulaient clairement s'offrir un dernier plaisir avant de partir pour les vacances. Et à une contre cinq, je n'avais aucune chance avec ou sans baguette.

Ce qui m'a sauvé ? Qui m'a sauvée serait plus juste. Il se trouve à côté de moi en ce moment même. J'ai nommé Sirius Black. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de le voir arriver. Il a détourné leur attention (c'était quand même du 5 contre un) juste le temps qu'il me fallait pour leur lancer un sort dans le dos. Les Serpentards se sont écroulés, inconscients, et j'ai pris le temps de leur faire un petit cadeau en plus. Quand ils vont revenir à eux, ils vont avoir des bois de rennes sur la tête. Je suis restée sur le thème de Noël. Bon, d'accord à l'origine, je voulais les transformer intégralement, mais je n'ai pas réussi. Je suis nulle en métamorphose.

\- En fait, m'a dit Sirius alors qu'on attendait la collation que nous avions demandé aux elfes, ton carnet est un journal intime, non ?

\- Je préfère le terme de journal de bord, si tu veux bien. C'est grâce à ça que j'ai encore toute ma tête. Merci pour tout à l'heure. Je ne crois pas que je m'en serais sortie sans toi.

\- Y'a pas de quoi, a t –il souri. Mais maintenant, tu as une dette envers moi.

\- Ça veut dire que tu en avais une quand je t'ai aidé avec tes cheveux il y a quelques temps ?

\- Tu n'es jamais venu réclamer de dettes.

\- Qui réclame des dettes à ses amis ?

Je n'ai pas réfléchi avant de parler, mais j'aurais dû. C'est sorti tout seul. Il m'a fixée avec des yeux ronds avant de m'offrir un sourire énorme et un peu carnassier.

\- Parce que tu nous considères comme tes amis ?

J'ai préféré détourner les yeux et ne pas répondre. Non mais quelle imbécile je fais ! Je devrais toujours tourner 7 fois ma langue dans ma bouche avant de parler. Toujours ! Le pire, c'est qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un mensonge.

\- Ça n'est pas une mauvaise chose ! s'est –il récrié en voyant ma réaction. Pour nous quatre, tu es une amie. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait un jour où la réciproque serait vrai. Tu sembles tellement… hermétique.

\- Hermétique ? ai -je relevé. Une personne n'est pas hermétique. Un récipient oui, mais une personne non.

\- Tu vois ce que je veux dire, a t –il répondu.

\- Non.

C'était de la pure mauvaise fois. Bien entendu que je voyais très bien de quoi il voulait parler. Arriver à me faire considérer quelqu'un comme un ami est aussi difficile que de pousser un rocher de 170kg au sommet d'une montagne sans aide et sans magie. Moi, têtue ? Nooon tu crois Journal ? Il a fallu deux ans pour que Greg passe du statut de camarade de classe sympa à ami et le double pour que je considère comme mon meilleur ami. Black m'a jetée un regard... noir. Quel jeu de mot pitoyable...

\- Tu mens, tu sais de quoi je parle.

\- Comment as – tu su que j'étais dans ces toilettes ? lui ai –je demandé pour changer de sujet.

\- Je les ai vu t'y faire entrer.

C'était mon jour de chance. Pourtant en général, je n'en ai pas. Enfin, pas plus que la moyenne des gens en tout cas.

\- Tu restes à Poudlard ces vacances ? s'est –il soudainement enquis.

\- Par la force des choses oui.

Mes parents m'ont fait comprendre clairement que je n'étais plus la bienvenue à la maison depuis qu'ils m'ont déshéritée. C'était à peine s'ils me toléraient durant l'été. Et comme a présent je suis majeure, ils m'ont carrément jeté du logis familial le 1er septembre dernier. Tout ce que je possède se trouve dans la grosse malle qui m'a accompagnée à Poudlard. Je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à l'endroit où je vais dormir une fois sorti de l'école. Je suis une SDF.

\- Alors je te demanderais un service pendant ces vacances en échange de celui que je t'ai rendu tout à l'heure, m'a dit Black en se levant.

\- Pourquoi ne pas me le demander maintenant ?

Cet idiot s'est contenté d'un sourire avant de sortir des cuisines et de me planter là comme une imbécile. Je me demande si j'ai vraiment bien fait de ne pas mentir et nier que je le considère comme un ami ?

Je suis sûre qu'il n'a pas voulu me demander ce service tout de suite parce qu'il sait que j'aurais refusé et que j'aurais soudainement décidé de me barrer pendant les vacances, même si je ne sais pas où je serais allée.

_Samedi 17 décembre 1977 : aux trois balais_

Greg est allé commander ses gâteaux pendant que j'allais à la poste. Apparemment la boulangerie a un réseau de transport qui n'a rien à voir avec les hiboux, donc il n'a pas eu besoin d'aller à la volière pour envoyer ces pâtisseries. J'ai croisé Peter là bas et il avait l'air nerveux. Oui, je l'ai bien appelé par son prénom. Je ne le fais pas encore à voix haute, mais je fais des efforts et quand j'écris, j'utilise leurs prénoms. Quand on est foutu, autant continuer à s'enfoncer. Il n'y a plus de retour en arrière de toute façon vu que toute l'école est au courant que je côtoie les Maraudeurs et que j'ai dit à Sirius que je les considérais comme des amis. Donc, Peter avait l'air vraiment nerveux. Il a sursauté quand il m'a vu arriver.

\- Ah, Cry… Crystall. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'envoie une lettre ? ai –je hasardé.

Ce qui me paraissait évident vu qu'on était dans ce qu'on appelle couramment une poste. Je me suis demandée ce qui lui prenait. D'accord, c'était la première fois qu'on se croisait alors que les trois autres zigotos sont absents. Mais était –ce une raison ? Je ne mord pas. Il avait dans la main une lettre épaisse.

\- C'est pour qui ? me suis –je enquis mine de rien.

\- Ma mère.

Il n'avait pas l'air de mentir. Il était nerveux parce qu'il envoyait une lettre en express à sa mère ? Je n'y crois franchement pas. Mais après tout, ça ne me regarde pas. Une fois le bon de commande envoyé, je ne me suis pas attardée et je suis plutôt retournée voir Greg qui n'avait toujours pas fait son choix. Comme on avait toute la journée devant nous, je ne l'ai pas pressé.

Une fois fait, nous nous sommes rendu à la librairie. Il est parti de son côté entre les rayonnages tandis que je me rendais du côté papeterie. J'ai acheté de l'encre, du parchemin et un stylo moldu. Celui que j'utilise pour écrire dans tes pages, Journal, a fini par s'épuiser.

Puis, comme Gregory semblait fort occupé, j'ai déambulé parmi les étagères à la recherche d'un bouquin intéressant. J'en ai repéré un sur les incantations, mais je ne pourrais pas l'acheter. Quand mes parents m'ont jetée dehors, ils ont aussi cessé les apports d'or réguliers qu'ils font aux coffres qu'ils ont ouverts pour mes sœurs, mon frère et moi à notre naissance. Ils ne peuvent plus retirer ce qu'ils m'ont donné, ni m'empêcher d'accéder à cet or puisque c'est moi qui possède la clef du coffre, mais les quelques gallions que je possède ne me suffiront pas pour vivre alors je dois les économiser un maximum. Sans compter la somme que j'ai déboursé pour le cadeau de Greg.

D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, je m'étonne qu'ils n'aient pas cessé ces virements d'argent dès ma première année à Poudlard. Peut être voulaient –ils me laisser quand même un petit capital histoire que je ne me retrouve pas à mendier ? Comme dit, je suis peut être chassée, mais je m'appelle toujours Entwhistle et donc, je peux toujours salir leur réputation. Mais il va quand même falloir que je me trouve très vite un travail en sortant de Poudlard.

\- Salut ! s'est soudainement exclamé James en surgissant à côté de moi.

J'ai manqué d'avoir une crise cardiaque. Il était arrivé juste au moment où je feuillerais la Gazette du Sorcier et où j'étais tombé sur un article parlant d'une attaque d'Inferi à Dufftown, soit pas très loin de Poudlard. Je suis contente de ne pas être abonnée à ce journal. Ça m'évite de voir toutes les catastrophes provoquées par Tu – Sais – Qui et ses partisans. J'ai replié le journal et j'ai demandé à James :

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

\- Je suis à la recherche d'un livre à offrir à Lily pour Noël. Mais puisque tu es là, tu vas pouvoir m'aider.

\- Moi?

\- Tu es son amie, tu dois bien savoir ce qui lui ferais plaisir.

Vu que ça ne me coûtait rien de l'aider, et que Greg semblait toujours occupé, je l'ai suivi entre les rayonnages.

\- Tu lui fais un cadeau tous les ans? me suis –je enquise.

\- Oui.

\- Tiens, pourquoi pas un livre sur les êtres de l'eau et leur culture ?

Il a secoué la tête. Nous avons fait la moitié de la librairie ensemble jusqu'à ce que je décide que j'en avais marre. Rien ne semblait assez bien à ses yeux pour sa chérie. Très bien, mais alors qu'il ne m'entraîne pas dans son délire ! Je parie qu'il doit encore y être en ce moment même. Gregory m'attendait patiemment à l'entrée. Il avait probablement deviné que je ne tarderais pas à perde patience.

\- Tu n'as finalement rien acheté? lui ai –je demandé.

\- Non, ils n'avaient pas ce que je cherchais.

\- Tant pis. Tu es prêt à retourner au château ? J'ai l'intention d'essayer de réviser mon sort du patronus.

\- Encore ? A ce stade là, ça devient de l'obsession. Avant on pourrait aller boire quelque chose aux Trois Balais.

Je lui ai tiré la langue (un geste parfaitement adulte et mature) et nous sommes allés nous asseoir aux Trois Balais. L'établissement était bondé, ce qui était compréhensible vu la fraîcheur à l'extérieur et la chaleur à l'intérieur. Nous nous sommes assis dans un coin, sur deux chaises sans table.

Je me suis contentée d'un sirop de cerise soda avec une boule de glace tandis que Greg a opté pour quelque chose de plus fort. Comment peut –il boire du Whisky Pur Feu et rester encore totalement sobre et maître de lui ? Mystère. Mais ceux qui le traitent de tapette ne l'ont jamais vu boire ça. Il le descend comme si c'était du petit lait. Il y a des hétéros qui n'oseraient pas en commander. J'ai goûté une fois, mais pas deux. Ça incendie la bouche, la gorge et l'estomac, d'où le nom, je suppose. Quand j'aurais fini ma boisson, nous rentreront à Poudlard.

_Lundi 19 décembre 1977 : dans la grande salle _

Je suis toujours étonnée au bout de 7 ans de l'impression de vide qui règne au château durant les vacances. Mais cette année, une bonne moitié des élèves sont quand même restés, dont une grand majorité de 7ème année. Même si nous sommes majeurs et que nous pouvons donc utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école, c'est ici que sont concentrés toutes les connaissances et la documentation nécessaire. Sans parler des professeurs qui nous écoutent et nous aident volontiers. Les ASPICs arrivent à grand pas.

_*Dans une salle de classe vide*_

Je me suis isolée pour essayer encore une fois le sort du patronus. Mais je n'y arrive toujours pas. D'où me vient cette soudaine obsession ? Du fait que tout le monde dans la classe a plus où moins réussi à lui donner une pseudo forme alors que moi toujours pas la moindre lueur blanche. Même les plus nuls des Poufsouffle ont eu un résultat ! Gilderoy a obtenu un semblant de nuage blanc nom d'un chien ! Et moi, toujours rien, ce qui me fait littéralement enrager.

\- Spero Patronum, a soudainement dit une voix dans mon dos après une de mes énièmes tentatives ratées.

Un chien énorme et argenté, parfaitement formé, a surgi devant moi et s'est mis à courir dans la salle. Un patronus ne fait pas de bruit, mais il était clair que s'il avait eu une voix, ce chien aurait aboyé. Il me disait quelque chose, comme une impression de déjà vu… Mais au diable si je me le rappelle d'où. J'ai tendu la main vers lui. Il n'était pas exactement solide puisque j'ai pu y entrer ma main, mais je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose de tangible. Il était chaud. Je suppose que c'est normal. Un patronus est l'expression d'un souvenir très heureux et ça doit dégager de la chaleur ce genre de chose.

Je me suis tournée vers Sirius Black qui était entré dans la salle et avait refermé la porte en silence derrière lui. Sans doute a –il assisté à quelques uns de mes essais infructueux avant de se manifester. Le chien a sautillé autours de nous, et à chaque bond, il s'élevait un peu plus dans les airs jusqu'à pouvoir courir autour du lustre qui pendait au plafond et éclairait la pièce. Puis, il s'est soudainement évanoui et il n'y a plus eu de trace de sa présence.

\- Il faut penser à quelque chose d'heureux, m'a dit Sirius.

\- Tu ne m'apprends rien. Je n'ai aucun souvenir assez heureux pour arriver à produire même de la fumée. Que fais –tu là?

\- Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit que j'aimerais que tu me rendes un service ?

Ouais, je m'en rappelais que trop bien. Mais comme j'avais la nette impression que ça ne me plairait pas, j'ai fait mon idiote, en espérant qu'il croit que j'avais vraiment oublié :

\- C'était quand déjà ?

\- Quand je t'ai tiré des griffes des Serpentards. On était dans les cuisines quand je te l'ai dit.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? ai –je soupiré.

\- En fait, j'ai reçu une invitation…

\- Et ?

\- … Pour la soirée dansante qu'organiste Slughorn à Noël. Et j'aimerais que tu sois ma cavalière.

Il a dit cela tellement vite que je l'ai un instant regardé stupidement. Je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu. Mais son expression m'a dit que si, j'avais parfaitement compris ce qu'il venait de dire. J'ai fais un pas en arrière.

\- Pourquoi moi ? me suis –je horrifiée. Il y a des dizaine de filles qui diraient oui tout de suite. Elles diraient amen à tout ce que tu veux si tu le leur demandais !

\- C'est la troisième soirée de Noël du club Slugh à laquelle je suis convié, m'a t –il patiemment expliqué. Je sais bien que je n'ai qu'à demander à certaines pour qu'elles disent oui. Je l'ai fait durant deux ans. Mais… Putain je ne survivrais pas à une soirée supplémentaire avec l'une d'elles. Elles passent leur temps à essayer de m'attirer sous le gui et sont persuadées qu'on va sortir ensemble alors que je l'emmène juste parce que je ne peux pas me pointer tout seul sinon Slugh me trouve une cavalière lui même. Et à la fin c'est pire. Elle pleure, me dit qu'elle me déteste, et le lendemain elle est à l'infirmerie parce que les autres filles n'ont pas supporté que je l'ai choisie elle.

\- Tu n'as qu'à pas y aller tiens ! Ça ne t'as jamais traversé l'esprit ?

\- James y est aussi convié, et il me tuera si je n'y vais pas.

Bien sûr, toujours leur solidarité à deux noises. Comme si une amitié comme la leur pouvait vaciller à cause d'une absence à une soirée dansante, fut –elle celle de Noël ! James lui fera la gueule 2h30 et il oubliera.

La seule chose que j'avais envie de faire depuis qu'il avait commencé à parler, c'était de me barrer et de me terrer dans un coin bien tranquille, loin de lui, tout le reste des vacances.

\- Je pourrais finir à l'infirmerie à cause de cette connerie.

\- Tu sais te défendre. Et tu n'es pas une dinde persuadée que le monde est rose et que je suis un dieu.

J'ai ouvert la bouche, médusée. Je ne me serais jamais attendue à ce qu'il dise ça, lui. Ça l'a fait remonter dans mon estime.

\- Quoi ? s'est –il alarmé en voyant mon expression.

\- C'est le plus beau compliment qu'on m'ait jamais fait.

Et j'étais très sérieuse. On s'est un instant regardés avant d'éclater de rire jusqu'à être pliés en deux. J'avais mal aux abdos après. J'ai dû essuyer les larmes qui avaient perlé au coin de mes yeux quand je me suis redressée.

\- Non, sérieusement ? m'a t –il dit.

\- Évidemment que je suis sérieuse ! ai –je rétorqué.

\- Alors tu acceptes ?

\- C'était un piège ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! J'étais tout à fait sincère. Et au moins, avec toi je suis sûr d'avoir quelqu'un de normal comme cavalière. Même si tu as mauvais caractère

\- Dis moi une chose…

\- Quoi?

\- Si j'essaye de te tirer sous une branche de gui, y a t –il la moindre chance pour que tu ne me refasses plus jamais la même demande ?

\- En fait, tu es quand même un peu bizarre. Mais je crains que ça ne fonctionne pas.

J'ai dû avoir l'air vraiment mécontente parce qu'il a souri. La question que je me posais (et me pose encore) était : est-ce que je dois y aller ? Mon instinct de survie me dit non, surtout pas, sous aucun prétexte. Mais si j'y vais, je pourrais pas essayer de faire un peu bouger les choses pour les Poufsouffles. Et en plus, même si jamais je ne le lui dirais, Sirius est d'agréable compagnie. Et comme ça, je paierais plus que largement ma dette. Sans compter que j'ai toujours été curieuse de savoir comment se passait réellement une soirée du club Slugh. Mais, ça c'est un secret.

\- J'ai le droit à un temps de réflexion?

\- Oui, m'a t –il dit avec un soupir de soulagement avant de rajouter. Tu n'as pas dit non tout de suite.

\- Tu pensais que j'allais le faire ?

\- Oui. Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu n'as pas l'air très portée sur les soirées.

\- Je n'ai jamais participé à l'une d'entre elle.

Il s'est dirigé vers la porte de la salle. Je l'ai retenu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, après coup. Mais j'ai éprouvé le besoin de lui préciser un truc qui me semblait important sur le moment :

\- Tu sais, je suis peut –être froide mais je ne suis pas cruelle.

Il a paru aussi surpris que moi. Il s'est contenté de hocher la tête et de sortir pour me laisser seule. J'ai essayé de réfléchir, de peser le pour et le contre de sa demande. Mais bizarrement, j'éprouve le besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Une autre fille, parce que Greg ne me semble pas approprié comme confident pour cette fois. Je vais aller à la bibliothèque. Ce qui ressemble le plus à une amie fille pour moi, c'est Lily Evans, et j'ai plus d'une chance sur deux de la trouver là bas.

_*A la bibliothèque*_

Lily se trouvait effectivement là quand je suis arrivée. Et elle n'avait pas plus l'air d'être venue pour travailler que moi. J'ai toujours trouvé que la bibliothèque était un lieu propice à la réflexion, peut être qu'elle aussi. Elle se mordait nerveusement la lèvre. Tiens, je ne me rappelais pas de l'avoir vu nerveuse un jour. Elle semble toujours sûre d'elle et de ce qu'elle fait.

\- Salut. Un problème ?

\- James m'a demandée s'il pouvait être mon cavalier pour la soirée du professeur Slughorn.

\- C'est la journée on dirait.

Elle a levé un regard inquisiteur vers moi. Il y avait dans ses yeux quelque chose qui m'a informée qu'elle était soulagée de pouvoir s'intéresser à la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais je peux lui pardonner, parce que j'ai passé la sienne à la loupe après. Et de toute façon, c'était pour ça que j'étais venue la trouver.

\- Qui t'a demandé ?

\- Sirius.

Je me suis tue. C'était la première fois que j'utilisai son prénom à voix haute. Ça ne m'a pas paru bizarre. Juste naturel. C'est de pire en pire. Je me ramollis. Lily a souri.

\- Je pensais bien qu'il te choisirait cette année. Si tu l'avais vu aux soirées de Noël avec ces filles qui lui courent après. On dirait toujours qu'il a envie de se noyer dans son verre.

\- J'avais cru comprendre. Il me l'a dit dans sa plaidoirie pour me convaincre de l'accompagner.

\- Tu n'as pas dit oui ?

\- Je voulais réfléchir un peu avant.

\- Tu veux qu'on réfléchisse ensemble ?

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à James ?

\- J'ai dit que j'avais besoin d'y réfléchir.

On a eu la même idée apparemment. En même temps, que répondre d'autre quand on est indécis ?

\- Mais tu n'as pas dit non tout de suite, lui ai –je fait remarquer.

\- Effectivement. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête. On avait l'impression que je venais de lui donner un coup de massue. Il avait même commencé à plaider sa cause.

\- Tu l'as trop habitué au refus.

\- J'imagine. Comment a réagi Sirius ?

\- Ça a de l'importance ? La seule raison pour laquelle il m'a demandé c'est parce que je ne suis pas une de ces hystériques qui essayent à tout prix de lui sauter dessus. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ton histoire avec James.

\- Il t'apprécie. James, Remus et Peter aussi. Voilà pourquoi il a demandé.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de ricaner. Un ricanement ouvertement moqueur ce qui n'a pas échappé à Lily. Je n'étais pas d'accord avec elle. Elle m'a foudroyée du regard. J'avais oublié que parfois elle pouvait faire peur. James n'a qu'à bien se tenir si jamais ils finissent pas sortir ensemble.

\- Il n'y a rien de drôle, a t –elle répondu sèchement.

\- Chacun son point de vue.

\- Et toi aussi tu les apprécies. Sinon tu l'aurais envoyé bouler tout de suite.

\- J'ai une dette envers lui, ai -je rétorqué.

\- Tu n'es pas cruelle, mais tu es dure avec les gens qui t'entourent Crystall. Très dure. Je pense qu'aucune dette d'aucune sorte ne t'aurais empêchée de lui dire non d'entrée si tu ne l'avais pas apprécié. Et tu l'aurais fait sans remord. J'imagine qu'on ne peut pas t'en vouloir, ça n'est pas de ta faute. Mais au fond de toi, je sais que tu as bon cœur.

Je suis restée abasourdie assez longtemps pour qu'elle s'en aille. Moi, j'ai bon cœur ? C'est la nouvelle de l'année. Celle là on ne me l'avait jamais faite. Je ne veux pas avoir bon cœur. C'est une manière supplémentaire de souffrir.

_*En haut de la tour qui n'est ni celle d'Astronomie, ni celle de Serdaigle, ni celle de Gryffondor*_

Il fait nuit, et le ciel est bien dégagé. J'aime venir ici le soir pour regarder les étoiles. Je trouve que c'est étrangement apaisant. On est si haut au dessus du château qu'on entend plus rien. L'air est vif et frais et la solitude est reposante. L'ascension pour arriver jusqu'ici n'est pas très agréable. Ça n'est pas pour rien que la tour est inutilisée. Les marches sont très étroites, très rapprochées, inégales et montent presque à la verticale. J'ai trouvé ce petit coin de paradis alors que j'explorais le château avec Gregory en deuxième année. Depuis, on y monte régulièrement. Mais quand on a du temps et jamais si c'est pour y passer moins d'une heure. La montée est trop longue et trop pénible pour que ça en vaille la peine sinon.

Comme on est en hiver le ciel est encore plus pur que d'ordinaire. Ça fait déjà une bonne demi-heure que je suis montée. Mes yeux ont eu le temps de s'adapter au noir. Je déplore juste que ce soit bientôt la pleine lune. Elle occupe le ciel de sa face ronde et lumineuse et occulte les étoiles. Il n'y a rien de plus beau qu'un ciel étoilé sans lune. Et chaque fois que je regarde la lune, ça me rappelle Remus et le fait que tous ses malheurs viennent de là. Je me demande comment la pleine lune peut réveiller le virus qui vit en lui. Si on détruisait la lune, les lycanthropes seraient –ils tous guéris, faute de stimulation pour la transformation ? Ou alors les transformations sont –elle périodiques et le hasard a voulu que se soit en raccord avec la pleine lune ? On ne le saura probablement jamais.

Je crois que je vais accepter d'aller au club Slugh avec Sirius. Mais seulement si Lily y va aussi. Comme ça, je ne serais pas seule. Et si James et Sirius se conduisent comme des goujats, on pourra se soutenir. Mais juste une fois. Il n'y en aura pas de deuxième.

J'ai la désagréable impression de me faire des illusions à ce sujet.

_Mercredi 21 décembre 1977 : dans le parc_

Sirius était tellement soulagé quand j'ai accepté de l'accompagner à la soirée de Noël de Slug' que j'ai un moment cru qu'il allait en pleurer. Il a répété "merci" tellement de fois que s'en était gênant à la fin.

\- C'est tellement important d'avoir une cavalière pour y aller ? ai –je chuchoté à James.

Il est sur un petit nuage depuis que Lily a accepté de le prendre pour cavalier. Hier à la bibliothèque, on s'est promis d'accepter toutes les deux. Comme ça si jamais ils se conduisent mal durant la réception, nous pourrons être solidaires. Il est illusoire de croire que seul l'un des deux fera des conneries s'ils sont ensembles…

\- Non, mais si tu ne viens pas avec quelqu'un, Slugh se débrouille pour te dégoter un ou une cavalière. Et Sirius n'aura pas la chance de tomber sur quelqu'un de normal.

\- Je me demande ce qu'elles peuvent bien lui trouver, ai –je marmonné pour moi-même.

Il a dû entendre quand même, et il m'a adressé un sourire entendu qui ne me m'a pas plu du tout. Le binoclard s'est moqué de moi où j'ai rêvé ? C'est vrai, qu'est ce qui fait que Sirius est au centre de cette folie? D'accord, il est séduisant, intelligent, drôle, casse cou, et bon joueur de Quidditch. Et doué en magie. Et merde, je commence comme elles. Il est aussi le plus grand casse couille que j'ai jamais vu. Et il est arrogant.

_*Dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle*_

J'ai ressenti un soudain besoin urgent de m'éloigner et de me retrouver parmi mes semblables. J'avais oublié l'aura de déprime et de tristesse qui pèse en général ici. Comment ai –je pu oublier ? Je suis juste une ingrate. Et je me mets à péter plus haut que mon cul. L'expression n'est pas très jolie, mais ça me défoule. Greg est enchanté que j'ai accepté. Il m'a même dit je cite : "_Sirius Black est quelqu'un de bien. S'il n'était pas hétéro…_". Je jure qu'il y avait les trois petits points à la fin.

Et Gregory m'a fait remarquer que j'ai oublié un point crucial dans toute cette histoire : ma robe. Je n'ai plus qu'à retourner d'où je viens.

_*Dans le parc*_

Lily est arrivée entre le moment où je suis partie et celui où je suis retournée parmi les Maraudeurs. J'ai croisé Rogue caché derrière un arbre. Il espionnait encore les Maraudeurs. Ça n'est pas la première fois que je le vois tapis dans l'ombre près d'eux. C'est extrêmement glauque.

\- Je n'ai pas de robe pour cette soirée, ai – je lancé à la cantonade quand je me suis assise parmi eux.

Tout le monde m'a regardée avec des yeux ronds. Mais ça n'était pas à eux que je m'adressais. J'ai fixé Sirius. Après tout, c'était lui que ça regardait, pas eux.

\- Ça te gêne si j'y vais en uniforme ?

\- Moi non… Mais…

\- Mais, l'a coupé Lily, le professeur Slughorn ne te laissera pas entrer si tu n'es pas habillée.

\- Je n'ai pas d'argent pour m'acheter une robe de soirée, ai –je protesté.

\- Je pourrais te prêter l'une des miennes, a fait Lily la mine songeuse.

\- Sans vouloir te vexer, on a pas les mêmes mensurations.

Lily est toute fine, et elle a une poitrine menue. Moi je suis plus grosse. Gregory préfère dire "voluptueuse", sois disant que c'est plus élégant. Ça n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec le fait que j'ai des seins, des hanches et des fesses. Mais bon, il y a des points sur lesquels je préfère ne pas discuter.

Les garçons ont gloussé, oui, ils ont gloussé à ma remarque par Merlin ! Comme si évoquer mon tour de taille était une allusion sexuelle explicite à leurs yeux. Qu'ils sont stupides. Sirius est arrivé à reprendre son souffle le premier et m'a dit en souriant:

\- S'il n'y a que ça, moi je peux te la payer cette robe.

\- Tu ne vas pas gâcher des gallions pour une connerie pareille. Je vais voir si je trouve quelque chose qui me va parmi les filles de Poufsouffle.

\- J'insiste, prend ça comme un dédommagement pour tous les désagréments que ça va te causer de venir à cette soirée avec moi.

\- Ils ne seront pas pires que ceux que je vais te causer quand je viendrais me plaindre et te demander de réparer les dégâts.

Il a rigolé. Ce crétin ne m'a sans doute pas cru. Il va être servi. S'il pense que je vais hésiter une seule seconde à lui pourrir la vie, il se met le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

\- Mais si je te la paye, j'ai quelques conditions à poser, a t –il ajouté.

\- A savoir ? ai –je fait méfiante.

\- Je veux un droit de veto si jamais je n'aime pas.

\- Tu n'as pas à choisir sa robe, s'est indignée Lily. Tu la verras quand tu iras la chercher pour la soirée.

\- C'est lui qui paye, moi j'en ai rien à faire qu'il voit avant, lui ai –je fait remarquer. C'est pas un mariage bon sang !

\- Non, non, a chantonné Lily. C'est une affaire entre fille le choix. Il verra plus tard. Ça veut donc dire qu'on va faire les boutiques toutes les deux.

\- Pourquoi toutes les deux ? Et faire les boutiques ne sert à rien, je prends la première qui est à ma taille.

\- C'est ce que je crains, a avoué Sirius. C'est pour ça que je veux un droit de veto.

\- Je m'en charge, a répliqué Lily avec autorité. Je peux te garantir que ça te plaira. Direction le chemin de Traverse !

Ai –je déjà dit que je déteste faire les magasins ? Surtout pour des vêtements. Ça n'a aucune importance à mes yeux la façon dont on s'habille. Où plutôt, ça n'en a plus aucun. Quand j'étais petite et encore la fille adorée de mes parents, je me plaisais à m'habiller le mieux possible. J'adorais les réceptions et porter des vêtements chers et magnifiques. Mais c'est le passé et j'ai changé depuis.

\- Allez ! me crie Lily en se redressant et en me tirant par le coude pour m'inciter à me lever. On y va.

\- Maintenant ? ai –je gémi. Je pensais que tu me laisserais le temps de me préparer mentalement.

\- Non, si je te laisse du temps, tu trouverais un prétexte pour ne pas y aller.

Je n'ai pas le choix. Adieu Journal chéri, si je ne reviens pas, sache que j'ai apprécié nos moments passés ensemble.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur : je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà précisé dans cette fic, mais j'ai décidé que les élèves de 7ème année (du moment qu'ils sont majeurs et ont leur permis de transplanage), ont le droit de quitter Poudlard au courant de l'année du temps qu'ils assistent à tout leur cours, qu'ils avertissent un membre du personnel enseignant et qu'ils précisent leur horaire de retour. _

_Généralement, les élèves en profitent pour partir le week – end. C'est une liberté que j'ai décidé de leur accorder et que je trouve assez logique. _

_A suivre..._


	8. Le Club Slugh'

**Le club Slugh'**

_Samedi 24 décembre: après le repas, pendant la préparation_

Lily m'a emmenée dans la tour Gryffondor, dans son dortoir qui a été déserté pour l'occasion. L'atmosphère chez les Gryffondors est tellement différente ! Joyeuse, colorée, vivante. Loin de la morne tension de chez Poufsouffle. Il y a des fois où je regrette d'être là bas. Et pénétrer dans cette tour fait partie de ces fois.

Mais je trouve quand même notre salle commune plus personnelle, plus intime. Les plantes que Chourave a installées un peu partout nous donnent l'impression d'être ailleurs qu'à Poudlard alors qu'on ne retrouve pas du tout ça chez les Gryffondors. Lily s'est attaquée à mes cheveux pour les lisser avant de les enrouler dans un élégant chignon.

\- J'aimerais bien avoir tes cheveux, m'a t –elle confiée

\- Les tiens sont aussi bien.

Ses cheveux sont aussi roux que si on y avait mis le feu et elle a des boucles bien dessinées, pas comme mes pseudo-ondulations. J'ai toujours envié ses cheveux qui ne sont pas d'un banal brun comme les miens. Le roux est la couleur qu'on associait aux sorcières au Moyen-Age. Elle a aussi une peau laiteuse, des tâches de rousseurs et des yeux verts magnifiques. Je crois que j'ai toujours un peu jalousé sa flamboyante beauté. Elle va porter une robe rouge et or aux couleurs de Gryffondor. J'ai voulu avoir une robe jaune et noire pour défendre Poufsouffle, mais elle a dit que ça ferait trop sinistre. Qu'est ce qu'elle entend exactement par "sinistre"?

_*A la fin de la préparation*_

Je ne me reconnais pas tandis que je me regarde dans le miroir. Il faut dire que c'est la première fois depuis que j'ai un corps de femme que je suis apprêtée de la sorte. Mes yeux paraissaient énormes avec le maquillage dont m'a affublée Lily. Et elle en aurait mis plus si je ne m'étais pas rebellée.

Pas besoin de soutient gorge avec le corset que Lily a serré à outrance dans mon dos. J'ai l'impression que je vais étouffer d'une seconde à l'autre. La robe est argentée. Nous avons longuement hésité sur la couleur, pour finir par prendre celle – ci alors qu'il y en avait une verte magnifique. Mais le vert est la couleur des Serpentard et je me refuse à l'aborder. Des boucles d'oreilles et un collier serties de faux diamants sont les seuls bijoux que je porte. Lily les a empruntés. J'ai aussi un châle transparent piqueté de paillette pour couvrir mes épaules nues. Les couloirs de Poudlards sont toujours glaciaux l'hiver alors je vais me les peler jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive jusqu'à la salle où se déroule la fête.

J'ai emprunté des chaussures avec un discret talon à Lily. Elles sont blanches et des lacets montent sur les mollets. Encore de la coquetterie que personne ne verra puisque les volants de la robe tombent jusqu'au sol, on voit à peine mes pieds. Je dois admettre que je suis plutôt jolie comme ça. C'est un changement radical comparé à mon uniforme habituel.

Je suis nerveuse. Terriblement nerveuse. Pourquoi ? Peut être parce que je m'apprête à aller danser avec le garçon le plus couru de l'école, habillée comme si je n'avais jamais été reniée par ma famille, que je ne me reconnais pas et que tout le monde attend certainement que je me plante. Sans parler de la réaction qui arrive toujours après les soirées.

Lily vient d'arriver avec sa robe Gryffondor. Elle est magnifique. On ne peut pas rivaliser avec ça. James va tomber raide dingue. Sa robe est en tissu léger et elle a le dos nu. Juste un lacet relie les deux pans de sa robe pour qu'elle ne glisse pas. Et il est clair qu'elle n'a pas rien en dessous. C'est délibéré et elle peut se le permettre.

J'ai glissé ma baguette entre mes deux seins. Retenue par eux et plaquée par le corset, elle ne risque pas de glisser et elle est invisible. Y aller désarmée serait de la pure folie et je ne peux pas l'accrocher à ma cuisse. Sinon, le temps de l'atteindre, je pouvais mourir 100 fois avec tout le tissu qui recouvre mes jambes.

Et comme je suis obligée de te laisser dans ce dortoir Journal, bien à l'abri au milieu des affaires de Lily, je pourrais te faire apparaître si le besoin s'en fait sentir. Souhaite moi bonne chance Journal !

Je vais respirer un bon coup et y aller. Un peu de courage Crystall !

Doux Merlin. J'ai l'impression que je vais vomir.

_*Sur le balcon de la salle de réception*_

Putain, il faut que j'écrive. Ça devient une véritable obsession, une drogue. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Ma main tremble tellement il faut que je raconte sans savoir par où je dois commencer. Du début. Oui, du début, c'est bien.

Je suis donc descendue en compagnie de Lily. Mon cœur cognait si fort contre ma poitrine que j'avais l'impression qu'il essayait de sortir en transperçant ma cage thoracique. Je crois que ce n'était pas seulement de la peur, mais aussi de l'excitation. Je suis la première Poufsouffle à aller à une soirée Slugh', même si l'invité officiel était Sirius.

J'ai laissé Lily passer devant, en me demandant si je ne pouvais par retourner dans le dortoir. Je n'ai jamais aimé être sous le feu des projecteurs et j'avais bien l'impression que ça allait être le cas toute la soirée. Sans compter que je suis une vrai trouillarde. Lily a dû lire dans mes pensées car elle m'a saisie le poignet pour être sûre que je la suivrais. Je l'ai maudite à ce moment là.

On entendait déjà les chuchotements des Gryffondors en bas. Qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'accepter cette invitation ? Je vais mourir demain ! Si je ne crevais pas d'une crise cardiaque avant d'arriver en bas de cet escalier.

James et Sirius, vêtus de leur plus beaux costumes, attendaient en plaisantant ensemble. Les chuchotements venaient des filles présentes dans la salle commune. Il y avait aussi quelques garçons qui jetaient des regards noirs à nos deux cavaliers.

Lily m'a lâchée alors que nous arrivions au bas des escaliers de la mort et je suis restée plantée là à moitié dans l'ombre. Les chuchotements se sont brusquement tus et c'est ce qui a dû avertir James et Sirius.

Le premier est resté un moment abasourdi quand il a vu sa cavalière puis l'expression de son visage s'est modifiée et on aurait dit qu'il venait de voir un ange descendu du ciel. Il s'est approché d'elle avec une quasi vénération, et s'est incliné exagérément avant de lui dire "_que la lumière de sa vie était magnifique, comme à son habitude_". Ce qui était tout à fait véridique. Mais à mon avis, elle pourrait être habillée de haillons et couverte de boue de la tête au pied qu'il la trouverait encore divine.

\- Crystall ?

Sirius s'est approché des escaliers vu que je ne semblais pas décidée à aller vers lui. J'ai baissé le regard pour pouvoir le fixer. Il était très élégant et avait tiré ses cheveux noirs en un catogan plus soigné que celui qu'il avait d'ordinaire. Ça dégageait son visage toujours masqué par les mèches. Un visage très bien dessiné avec des pommettes hautes, des lèvres pleines et un nez droit. Était –il séduisant ? Oui, putain. Si quelqu'un dit le contraire, c'est un menteur.

Avec ses habits, il ressemblait à un Lord du XVIIIème siècle, mais ça allait parfaitement avec le personnage je trouve. Il descend d'une vieille famille de Sang –Pur, comme moi, et nous avons tendance à avoir des traditions et des costumes un peu vieillot. Il m'a tendu une main. Je me suis dit qu'il était de toute façon trop tard pour reculer. La prenant, je l'ai laissé m'amener en bas des escaliers. Il s'est penché pour un baisemain très mondain.

\- Lily avait raison, tu me plais comme ça, m'a t –il dit.

J'ai saisi ma robe de ma main libre et lui ai fait une petite révérence moqueuse. Ça l'a fait sourire. Je me demande s'il avait deviné que derrière mon masque d'assurance et de moquerie, je me sentais au bord de l'évanouissement. C'était ridicule. James nous a dit de nous presser et je crois que c'est seulement à ce moment là que j'ai réalisé l'intensité des regards haineux qui pesaient sur moi. Tellement de jalousie ! Ça en devenait clairement plus risible que mon trac. Si risible que ça a réussi à me mettre légèrement en colère.

Et la colère, est toujours une émotion bienvenue chez une peureuse comme moi. Ça me donne l'impression d'avoir des tripes. J'ai fusillé les filles qui me fixaient comme si je pouvais les tuer d'un simple regard. Je n'étais plus intimidée à ce moment là. Je me suis dit que si elles voyaient que j'étais prête à en découdre, elles me laisseraient peut être en paix. Et je sais avoir l'air intimidante. J'ai des années d'entraînement derrière moi.

\- Sors-moi de là, ai –je chuchoté à Sirius.

Il n'a pas dû se demander longtemps pourquoi je lui faisais cette demande et a devancé James et Lily, occupés a papoter, pour pousser le portrait de la grosse dame. Le couloir était agréablement calme et vide. Non, en fait pas totalement vide.

Il y avait quelqu'un assis sur l'escalier. Avec des cheveux blonds que je reconnaîtrai entre mille. Gregory s'est retourné en nous entendant sortir et j'ai vu ses yeux se mettre à briller. Il s'est levé pour venir à notre rencontre non sans examiner Sirius également.

\- Lily Evans a vraiment bon goût, m'a t -il dit. Cette robe te va vraiment bien. Tu es sublime dedans.

\- Qui te dis que c'est Lily qui l'a choisie ?

\- Je te connais assez pour savoir que jamais tu n'aurais pris ça si tu avais eu le choix.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- C'est la première fois depuis que je te connais que tu t'apprêtes un peu, je n'allais pas louper ça. Et j'ai quelque chose à dire à ton cavalier.

Le concerné a haussé un sourcil interrogateur tandis que mon ami se tournait vers lui en passant son bras autours de mes épaules d'un geste protecteur et possessif.

\- Tu emmènes Crystall à son premier bal, alors tu as intérêt à te comporter comme un parfais gentleman si tu veux pas qu'on ait une petite discussion tous les deux demain.

\- Greg ! me suis –je exclamée en lui collant un coup de coude dans le ventre. Tu parles comme si tu étais mon père !

\- Le tien n'est pas là pour avertir le garçon qui t'emmène danser de se tenir à carreau. Il faut bien que je le fasse.

\- Je crois qu'elle est très bien capable de se défendre seule, a fait remarquer Sirius.

\- Je le sais. Mais je me sens plus tranquille maintenant que je l'ai dit. Elle compte assez pour moi pour que je vienne vraiment te casser la gueule demain s'il lui arrive quelque chose. Pas besoin de baguette pour ça.

\- Et qui te dis qu'elle ne compte pas pour moi aussi ?

J'ai un moment cru que je rêvais. La tension avait soudainement grimpé en flèche. Je me suis demandée s'ils étaient sur le point d'en venir aux mains. Sirius fait une bonne tête de moins que Greg, mais il ne semblait pas impressionné. J'ai tapé dans mes mains pour ramener leur attention sur moi.

\- Les enfants ça suffit maintenant, ai –je dit en souriant pour tenter de les détendre un tant soit peu. Merci d'être venu Greg, mais s'il se conduit mal, je saurais me débrouiller. Je viendrais te voir au retour, s'il ne faut que ça pour te rassurer.

Le concerné a sèchement hoché la tête. Visiblement, il n'était pas tranquille. Tant pis. Je n'avais jamais eu besoin de lui pour me défendre et ça n'allait pas commencer là. Il avait l'air d'oublier que c'est moi qui le protège tout le temps. Mais je ne lui ai pas dit à voix haute. Ça aurait été trop cruel et ça aurait mis sa virilité (oui, il est homo, et alors ? Il n'a pas moins de fierté masculine qu'un autre) en miette. Et une partie de moi trouvait ça mignon. Je me suis quand même sentie obligée d'ajouter un avertissement :

\- Si j'apprends que vous vous êtes battus pour une connerie pareil, vous allez vraiment comprendre à quoi je ressemble quand je suis en colère.

\- On est pas des gamins, m'a dit Sirius vexé.

\- Alors comportez –vous en adultes responsables que je n'ai pas besoin d'arbitrer. Maintenant, serrez-vous la main on va y aller. Nous sommes déjà en retard.

Ils ont fait ce que j'ai dit, mais pas de bonne grâce. J'ai déposé un baiser sur la joue de Greg avant de saisir Sirius par le coude et de le tirer, non sans faire un geste d'adieu à mon ami qui nous regardait partir. James et Lily nous attendaient au pied de l'escalier pour que nous puissions arriver ensemble.

\- C'était quoi le problème ? m'a demandé James. On sentait la menace d'ici.

\- Un ami inquiet a voulu se la jouer paternaliste, lui ai –je expliqué. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il le ferait. Mes excuses Sirius.

\- Il était inquiet, a t –il marmonné. C'est rien.

Nous nous sommes dépêchés, dans un silence absolu, de gagner la pièce qu'avait choisi le prof pour sa soirée. La porte était ouverte et Slughorn nous y attendait, l'air inquiet. Son visage de morse s'est éclairé en nous voyant arriver.

\- Ah, nous n'attendions plus que vous. Miss Evans, Monsieur Potter, ensemble bien sûr. Bien, bien entrez.

Nos amis sont entrés rapidement et le prof a posé son regard sur Sirius et moi. Une lueur est apparue dans ses yeux.

\- Monsieur Black, content de vous voir. Votre frère est présent lui aussi. Et… Oh ! Miss Entwhistle. Curieuse coïncidence, j'ai longuement hésité à vous envoyer une invitation (ce que cette limace n'a pas fait au final). Votre sœur est là également. Entrez, entrez !

Quand j'ai appris que ma sœur était là, j'ai jeté un regard derrière moi. Cette fois, ça n'était plus du trac, mais de la peur qui commençait à monter en moi. Sirius m'a attrapée la main et m'a tirée à l'intérieur tandis que le prof fermait la porte, condamnant ma seule issue.

Un photographe nous a fait poser à l'entrée et nous a donné les deux clichés qu'il a pris. On a l'impression que je m'attends à ce qu'un monstre me saute dessus. Sirius les a mises dans une poche de son costume. Il va y avoir une photo de groupe aussi. Ça immortalisera le moment et prouvera qu'un jour, il y a eu une Poufsouffle à une de ces soirées.

La salle donnait sur plusieurs balcons qui amenaient un air frais et bienvenu. Même si la pièce était grande, il y régnait une chaleur presque étouffante et quelques invités en moins n'auraient pas fait de mal. Il y avait une piste de danse aménagée au centre, un orchestre qui s'apprêtait tout au fond, un buffet sur le côté droit et de nombreuses chaises. Je me suis arrêtée à l'entrée de la salle, contre un mur, essayant de faire tapisserie.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais une sœur, m'a dit Sirius en s'arrêtant près de moi.

\- Une sœur jumelle, une petite sœur qui n'est pas encore à Poudlard et un petit frère et deuxième année à Serdaigle, lui ai –je appris en scrutant nerveusement la salle du regard. Je ne savais pas non plus que tu avais un frère.

\- On ne s'entend pas particulièrement bien. Ne t'étonne pas si des insultes fusent.

\- Je comprends. Ma sœur et moi sommes en froid depuis que j'ai été envoyée à Poufsouffle. En fait, je suis en froid avec toute ma famille, ai – je lâché avec un petit rire tremblant.

\- Pareil, toute ma famille est passée par Serpentard. Je faisais un peu tâche sur l'arbre généalogique. Mais c'est moi qui suis parti.

Maintenant que j'y repense, je me rends compte que ça nous fait un point commun alors que je ne pensais pas qu'il en existait un. C'est étonnant puisque à la base nous sommes tellement différents que jamais nous n'aurions dû faire connaissance. Mais sur le moment, je n'ai pas vraiment prêté attention à ses paroles.

La nouvelle de la présence de ma sœur m'avait complètement déboussolée même si elle n'aurait pas dû m'étonner. Queenie est la petite chérie de tous les gens avides de pouvoir. Sirius s'est placé dans mon champ de vision, tellement près de moi qu'il a réussi par sa simple présent à me faire occulter tout le reste de la salle.

\- Tu as l'air terrifiée, m'a t –il fait remarquer.

\- Non, ai –je rétorquée en toute mauvaise foi.

\- Si.

Il a posé ses mains sur mes épaules. Ça m'a fait sursauter. Comme il était très proche de moi, ça rendait le geste quelque peu intime.

\- Ça n'est pas parce qu'on te traite de bâtarde que tu dois te laisser faire. Au contraire, ça nous libère de nos chaînes de Sang – Pur. On peut faire tout ce qu'on veut. Tu peux choisir ta vie et non plus suivre celle qui avait été décidée pour toi à ta place.

\- Je n'ai pas assez de courage pour ça, ai –je répliqué d'une toute petite voix.

\- Bien sûr que si. Quand on veut, on peut. C'est toi qui m'a dit ça, une fois, tu te rappelle ?

Slughorn qui a pris la parole m'a dispensée de répondre. Il a raison, bien entendu. Je m'en veux d'ailleurs beaucoup d'avoir cédé à ce moment de faiblesse. Surtout qu'il l'a remarqué. Ah ! Je déteste l'idée d'avoir paru perdue et abattue. Je me suis tournée vers le prof et Sirius a fini par m'imiter après m'avoir dévisagé une dernière fois.

\- Bien, bien. Maintenant que toute le monde est là, je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue ! Nous sommes ici pour nous amuser en cette belle soirée de Noël, alors amusons-nous ! Maestro, musique, s'il-vous-plaît !

Le sorcier interpellé a levé sa baguette et a tapoté le pupitre soutenant la partition pour donner le départ. Ils ont commencé pas une valse. Quelques mètres plus loin, j'ai vu James immédiatement proposer à Lily d'aller rejoindre les danseurs, ce qu'elle a accepté. Bientôt, elle virevoltait avec grâce dans sa robe aux couleurs de sa maison. Elle souriait et avait l'air heureuse. Je n'étais pas la seule à les observer.

\- Je me demande ce qui l'a fait changer d'avis, m'a dit Sirius.

\- Une amie sans doute, ai –je répondu pour ne pas me citer.

\- Quelle amie aurait pu la faire réfléchir à ça sans risquer de se faire tuer ?

Je lui ai souri, décidant de ne pas lui répondre et il a froncé les sourcils en me regardant. Je suis sûre qu'il sait que je sais, mais il a fini par abandonner. Il m'a aussi emmenée danser. J'ai appris à danser quand j'étais plus jeune, mais je n'avais pas travaillé depuis. J'étais un peu rouillée, mais comme il est doué pour conduire ça ne s'est pas vu. Nous n'avons bien sûr pas passé tout notre temps à danser. Nous avons aussi un peu discuté. Et il s'avère qu'il peut raconter des choses passionnantes. Il sait soutenir une conversation quoi. J'ai même découvert qu'il peut être sérieux quand il le veut.

Je l'ai quitté un moment pour aller aux toilettes. Être en soirée ne signifie pas de ne plus avoir besoin d'y aller, malheureusement. En me regardant dans le miroir, j'ai eu un choc. Mes joues avaient rosi, certainement à cause de la chaleur et mes yeux brillaient intensément, peut être que je n'aurais pas dû boire ce verre de champagne. J'avais l'air contente d'être là. Avec ces deux trucs en plus, je passais de jolie à belle. D'ordinaire, je suis aussi pâle qu'un cadavre et la seule lueur qui brille dans mon regard, c'est celle de l'agacement ou de la colère. Ces deux différences subtiles me donnaient l'air d'être totalement autre. Alors que je me sentais toujours aussi cynique de l'intérieur. Mais j'avais oublié pendant un moment les Poufsouffles et toutes ces conneries de persécutions et ma famille. Tout quoi. Et ça fait un bien fou.

En revenant dans la salle et la fête, j'ai cherché mon cavalier du regard. Il avait été acculé par des filles venues sans cavaliers ou alors ceux –ci étaient occupés ailleurs. M'approchant, j'ai réussi non sans mal à me frayer un chemin parmi les filles de son fan – club non officiel et j'ai glissé mon bras autour de sa taille.

\- Je pars deux minutes et je te retrouve avec d'autres filles. Dois –je me sentir vexée ? lui ai -je demandé avec une moue boudeuse.

Je suis une très bonne comédienne quand je le veux. Faire partie de la haute société où en tout cas en avoir fait partie, que se soit celle sorcière où moldue vous apprend à jouer la comédie. Une expression soulagée s'est peinte sur le visage de Sirius quand il m'a reconnue et il a posé son bras autours de mes épaules.

\- Pas du tout, il n'y a que toi, m'a t –il répondu en entrant dans mon jeu comme si nous avions répété la scène avant de venir. Mesdemoiselles, excusez nous. Je vous avais dit que j'étais accompagné.

Les demoiselles en questions m'ont fusillée du regard. Si un regard pouvait tuer, je serais morte sur le coup. Nous nous sommes noyés dans la foule avant que je le lâche dans l'intention de m'éloigner. Il n'a pas fait de même. Comme ça ne me dérangeait pas particulièrement, je ne me suis pas dégagée même si j'ai mis un peu plus de distance entre nos deux corps.

\- Merci, tu viens de me sauver, m'a t –il dit.

\- C'est pour ça que tu voulais que je t'accompagne, non ?

\- Pas seulement. Pas seulement…

Sur le coup, ça m'a surprise. Mais ça me faisait quand même un peu plaisir. J'avais un peu moins l'impression d'être une potiche à son bras. Je n'ai pas demandé de précision. Je ne veux pas vraiment savoir comment il me voit.

Il m'a entraînée vers les balcons à l'extérieur où je me trouve encore actuellement. Il avait apparemment autant besoin que moi de prendre l'air. Il n'y avait personne dehors. Sans doute à cause de la fraîcheur. Il n' avait en fait qu'un seul et même balcon qui faisait tout le tour de la salle. Nous sommes dans une des tourelles du château. Nous avons vue sur la forêt, le lac, le parc et la gare ainsi qu'un bout de Prés-Au-Lard.

Nous nous sommes laissés tomber sur des chaises qui se trouvaient tout au bout du balcon et j'ai resserré le châle sur mes épaules. Ça fait un vrai choc thermique de passer de l'intérieur à ici. Mais ça fait du bien et ça éclairci les idées.

\- Ça te dérange si j'écris ? lui ai –je demandé.

\- Tu as emmené ton journal avec toi ?

\- Non, il est dans les affaires de Lily. Mais j'ai ma baguette, je peux le faire venir.

\- Vas –y, je sens que tu en meurs d'envie.

Et il n'avait pas tord. Plongeant ma main entre mes seins, j'en ai sorti ma baguette sous son regard vaguement choqué. Il a éclaté de rire avant de dire :

\- Drôle d'endroit pour mettre une baguette. Je ne l'avais même pas remarquée.

\- J'ai un fourreau pour l'attacher au niveau de ma cuisse, lui ai –je appris en agitant ma baguette. Mais si je dois la dégainer vite, ça ne convient pas avec tout ce tissu. Là, c'est plus accessible. Et ça déconcerte l'adversaire juste le temps nécessaire pour que je m'en empare.

\- Je n'en doute pas, a t –il affirmé en me regardant remettre ma baguette en place.

Je n'ai pas fait de remarque alors qu'il matait mes seins. Après tout, c'était de ma faute, j'avais la main dedans. Il a toutefois eu la bonne idée de détourner les yeux quand j'ai baissé ma main. Te tenir, Journal m'a fait le plus grand bien. C'est une sorte de délivrance. Il aurait bien voulu lire ce que j'écrivais, mais comme dit avec tous les sorts que tu as sur toi, personne d'autre que moi ne peut lire les mots que je trace à l'encre. J'ai commencé à écrire frénétiquement et il m'a jeté un regard admiratif. Ma vitesse a dû l'impressionner.

\- De quoi tu parles là dedans ? m'a t -il demandé quand mon débit d'écriture s'est un peu tari.

\- De tout.

\- De moi aussi ?

Je l'ai brièvement regardé avant de répondre. Il avait l'air vraiment intrigué.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Et que dis –tu ?

\- Des choses et d'autres, ai –je souri. Tu es bien curieux.

\- Qui ne le serait pas en apprenant que quelqu'un écrit sur lui ?

\- J'écris sur tout le monde. Et vu toutes les greluches qui te tournent autours, je pense que tu dois te trouver dans la moitié de leurs journaux intimes...

\- Et tu ne comptes pas me faire part de ce que tu y dis sur moi ? a t -il demandé en passant sur ma remarque.

J'ai hésité un moment à répondre. Je n'ai rien écrit de compromettant sur lui. Ni de mal. Enfin, disons juste que c'est ma vérité sur lui. J'allais lui répondre lorsque j'ai vu deux personnes s'approcher d'un pas lent et mondain. Il a suivit mon regard.

\- Et merde, avons-nous dit dans un bel et parfais ensemble.

Il faut que je te laisse, Journal.

_Samedi 24 décembre 1977 : de retour chez les Poufsouffles_

Pfiou ! J'ai cru que j'allais me faire balancer du balcon. Les deux personnes qui approchaient n'étaient autre que ma sœur et le frère de Sirius, visiblement venus ensemble à la soirée. Regulus (c'est comme ça que s'appelle le frère de Sirius) lui ressemble un peu, mais en plus petit, moins athlétique et moins séduisant. Je l'ai reconnu comme étant l'attrapeur de Serpentard. Il ne m'était jamais venu à l'idée de faire un rapprochement entre le Black de Serpentard et celui de Gryffondor. Quelle stupidité ! Tous les gens qui portent le même nom de famille sont parents chez les Sang – Purs.

Ma sœur était vêtue d'une somptueuse robe émeraude sans doute payée les yeux de la tête par nos parents. A nous deux, nous rassemblions les couleurs de sa Maison avec nos vêtements. Vert et Argent. Ses courts cheveux qui retombaient à peine sur ses épaules la dernière fois que je l'avais vue étaient élégamment coiffés et retenus par des petites épingles ornées d'un serpent.

Ce que j'ai ressenti en la voyant approcher ? De la peur bien sûr. Elle est l'héritière des Entwhistle. Je ne suis qu'un gravier sous son pas. Et elle ne me considère plus que comme un déchet. Parfois, je ne comprends pas comment nous avons pu être aussi proches étant enfant et comment on en est arrivées là. Mais au fond, la raison est évidente : l'éducation. Si nous avions été élevées différemment et nos parents aussi, la situation aurait été tout autre...

Je me suis levée pour lui faire face et l'attendre tandis que Sirius m'imitait. Nous n'étions pas contents de les voir et ça semblait réciproque.

\- Crystall, m'a t -elle saluée d'une voix glaciale.

\- Ma sœur.

Elle a tressailli. Elle avait délibérément évité de citer notre lien de parenté, montrant ainsi qu'elle me reniait. Que je le fasse moi passait pour une insulte puisque je suis déchue. Mais il était hors de question que je lui laisse oublier la réalité des choses. Quoi qu'il arrive, nous sommes toujours deux sœurs par le sang, nous avons partagé le ventre de notre mère, nous avons été élevées ensemble. Si je la laissais me dominer complètement, j'allais le payer cher.

Sirius m'a rappelé en début de soirée que depuis que j'ai été chassée, je ne suis plus tenue à quoi que ce soit vis-à-vis de ma famille. Et, ça sonne stupide une fois écrit, sa présence me donnait du courage. Comme quand Greg est à côté de moi, je me sens toujours plus brave. J'ai vu du coin de l'œil Sirius me jeter un regard satisfait et un léger sourire a étiré ses lèvres.

\- Regulus, a dit Queenie à son cavalier. Pourquoi ton frère et toi n'iriez pas discuter plus loin ? J'aimerais parler seule avec Crystall et je suis sûre que vous avez des choses à vous dire.

\- Bien sûr, s'est immédiatement exécuté le plus jeune.

Il était évident que Sirius était l'aîné. Il avait plus de prestance. Il m'a jeté un regard et a suivi son frère quand j'ai brièvement hoché la tête. Ils se sont éloignés pour ne plus être à porté de voix, mais sont restés dans notre champ de vision. Queenie a tourné son regard vert étincelant de colère vers moi alors que jusque là il avait été inexpressif.

\- De quel droit oses –tu encore me nommer "_ma sœur_" ? m'a t –elle immédiatement dit. N'est –il pas assez clair que nous ne le sommes plus ?

\- Le sang ne saurait mentir. Nous étions à la base un seul et même être : nous resterons toujours sœurs. Nier n'est qu'une forme de lâcheté.

\- Je suis bien contente qu'on se soit séparées, la faiblesse en toi me répugne au plus haut point.

Il y a quelques années, j'aurais eu mal d'entendre ça. Ça me blesse toujours un peu. Mais j'ai fini par l'accepter. Sa pique m'a glissé dessus comme l'eau sur les plumes d'un hippogriffe et je lui ai adressé un regard calme.

\- Qu'ai –je fait pour mériter une discussion avec toi, Queenie ? lui ai –je demandé avec ironie.

\- Tu marches sur mes plates-bandes.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas savoir ! a t –elle enragé. Sirius Black est mon fiancé, tu n'as aucun droit de te balader à son bras en public ni de lui parler pour quelques raisons que ce soit. Poser le regard sur lui est déjà une insulte.

Je l'ai regardée et ai ouvert la bouche très inélégamment sous l'étonnement. Je n'étais pas au courant. Elle et Sirius sont fiancés ? Ils se connaissent ? Comment se faisait –il alors qu'il n'ait pas fait le rapprochement entre elle et moi ? Avait –il menti? Je devais éclaircir ça. Mais avant, il fallait arranger la situation.

\- Je te signale, très chère sœur, que depuis que j'ai été désignée bâtarde j'ai été tenue à l'écart de toutes les décisions publiques concernant la famille, ainsi que de toutes les réceptions. Je n'étais nullement au courant de cette arrangement entre notre famille et la sienne.

\- Entre ma famille et la sienne, a t –elle corrigé avec verve avant de partir d'un petit rire moqueur. C'est vrai ! J'avais oublié l'ignorance crasse dans laquelle tu baignes depuis tellement de temps ! C'est tellement pitoyablement que je me sens d'humeur à ne pas te punir pour cela ! Vois ma clémence.

Quand elle parle comme ça, elle me donne envie de la balancer au dessus de ce balcon. Est-ce que j'ai un jour été aussi méprisante ? Et théoriquement, si elle peut toujours essayer de me "punir" je ne suis plus obligée de le subir, depuis que j'ai été chassée.

C'est la théorie seulement, parce que la réalité est toute autre. Une personne déshéritée reste en vérité toujours soumise aux brimades de sa famille. Mais je n'ai plus l'intention de perpétuer cette tradition. Sirius a raison. Je suis libre à présent. Quand bien même je n'aurais sans doute jamais le courage de me servir réellement de cette liberté.

\- En effet, me suis –je contentée de répondre.

\- Mais à la seule condition que tu me donnes ta parole que tu ne t'approcheras plus jamais de lui.

Tiens, tiens. Si elle me disait ça, c'est qu'elle craignait qu'il me "choisisse" par rapport à elle, non ? En fait, je vois plus volontiers Sirius me choisir moi, qu'elle. Même si cette compétition ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Je promets de ne pas tenter de te le prendre si jamais il confirme tes dires.

\- Mes paroles devraient te suffire!

\- Qui croirait les paroles d'une Serpentard ? Je suis Poufsouffle, mais pas aussi naïve que tu sembles le croire. C'est la seule promesse que tu obtiendras de moi.

Sa gifle est arrivée tellement vite que je ne l'ai pas vue venir. J'ai juste senti la douleur cuisante sur ma joue et ma tête partir sur le côté. J'ai posé ma main là où elle m'a frappée. Ma peau était brûlante en dessous.

\- Sale traître à ton sang ! m'a t -elle hurlé au visage, le sien rougissant sous la colère. Comment oses –tu me parler comme ça ? Tu devrais me remercier à genoux de t'accorder un peu de mon attention au lieu d'être insolente !

Plutôt que de répliquer, je me suis contentée de la fixer. Et pas un regard neutre. Un regard qui disait clairement que je n'en avais rien à foutre. Une étincelle moqueuse devait même se voir dans mes yeux. Parce que je venais de prendre la décision la plus importante de ma vie jusque là.

Je ne me soumettrais plus. Plus jamais. Peut être les Maraudeurs ont –ils fini pas déteindre sur moi. Une main a attrapé le poignet de Queenie qu'elle avait levé pour une seconde gifle qui aurait certainement été plus violente que la première. Sirius était venu à ma rescousse après s'être débarrassé de son frère qui était plié en deux un peu plus loin.

\- Tu ferais bien de t'en aller, lui a t -il dit. Je n'aimerais pas que tu touches encore une fois à ma cavalière.

J'ai vu son poing se fermer tandis qu'elle essayait de dégager son poignet. La main de Sirius s'est crispée sur son bras et elle a dû abandonner : il était plus fort qu'elle. Avec une exclamation haineuse, elle a fait demi tour et est entrée dans la salle de réception suivie de près par Regulus qui allait certainement devoir, lui, s'excuser à genoux de ne pas avoir réussi à retenir Sirius. Lequel a posé le bout des doigts sur ma joue.

\- Ça va ?

\- C'est seulement une gifle, ai –je affirmé. Ton frère a certainement eu plus mal que moi.

\- Ce petit crétin, a t –il grincé, il ne fait pas le poids.

\- C'est vrai que tu es fiancé à ma sœur ? ai -je immédiatement attaqué.

Il s'est figé et m'a regardée une longue seconde avant de s'asseoir. Il a passé une main dans ses cheveux, ruinant son catogan qui a repris son aspect débraillé ordinaire. J'ai un instant cru que c'était vrai.

\- Alors c'est de ça qu'elle voulait te parler, a t –il soupiré.

\- Oui. Elle a apparemment peur que je te "vole" à elle, lui ai –je appris en mimant les guillemets avec mes doigts.

\- On ne peut pas voler ce qui n'appartient pas.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Elle et moi avons effectivement été fiancés il y a quelques années. Mais les fiançailles ont été rompues l'an dernier quand j'ai quitté la maison. Et je n'entretiens plus aucun contact avec ma famille depuis presque deux ans maintenant. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle devait marier Regulus. Si elle espère que je vais revenir chez moi et rentrer dans le moule Black, elle rêve éveillée.

\- Alors toi aussi tu as été évincé parce que tu ne rentres pas dans le moule, ai –je chuchoté.

\- Oui.

Nous sommes restés un moment silencieux. J'ai respiré un grand coup et j'ai regardé le ciel. La lune sera pleine demain, ça me fait penser à Remus. Franchement, une transformation le 25 décembre, ça n'est pas cool.

\- Que font Remus et Peter pendant que nous sommes là ? ai – je demandé.

\- Remus a prévu de participer à un tournoi de baveboules organisé dans notre salle commune. Peter est nul à ce jeu, alors il doit certainement être en train de le regarder.

\- Demain, c'est la pleine lune... Le jour de Noël, c'est vraiment pas juste. Tu sais comment ça lui est arrivé ?

\- Oui. Mais si tu veux savoir, il va falloir que tu lui demandes. Ça n'est pas à moi de te le dire.

\- Tu as raison.

Nouveau silence. Après la rencontre avec nos frères et sœurs, je ne me sentais plus d'humeur à faire la fête. Comme s'il avait deviné à qui je pensais, il m'a dit :

\- Alors Queenie est ta sœur.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as réellement pas fait le rapprochement ? On se ressemble pourtant.

\- Je n'ai pas envisagé qu'il puisse y avoir une deuxième fille dans la famille Entwhistle qui n'assiste pas aux Réceptions. Je pensais que le nom de famille n'était qu'une coïncidence. Et non, vous ne vous ressemblez pas tant que ça.

\- Tu te moques de moi ? On est le portrait craché l'une de l'autre ! On est jumelle nom d'un vampire !

\- Vous avez la même physionomie à la base, c'est vrai.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Et je n'ai vraiment pas compris sur le coup. "_La même physionomie à la base_"? C'est quoi cette drôle d'expression ? Franchement.

\- Serait –il possible que tu n'ai jamais vu la différence entre vous? s'est –il étonné.

\- Je suis moins belle, ai –je dis après un instant de réflexion. Si elle était le soleil, je serais la lune. Ou une étoile.

\- La lune a plus de charme que le soleil, a t –il répondu en réutilisant mon analogie. Maintenant que je vous connais toutes les deux, je trouve ta comparaison très juste. Vous êtes deux faces d'une même personnes comme la lune et le soleil sont deux faces d'une même chose.

\- Tu es poète en plus ? lui ai –je demandé, moqueuse, pour tenter de détourner la conversation.

Je n'aimais pas trop le tour qu'elle prenait. Ça devenait un peu trop intime je trouve. Ajoutez à cela qu'on est dans le noir et seuls et on obtient l'une des situations dans lesquelles je ne me sens vraiment pas à l'aise. Où je perds pied. Et je déteste ne pas avoir le contrôle. Ça, je suis sûre de l'avoir déjà dit.

\- Non, j'essaye juste de t'expliquer la différence entre elle et toi. Elle éblouit comme le soleil. Personne n'a envie de s'approcher du soleil et de risquer de brûler.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit vrai. Je connais beaucoup de personnes qui se laisseraient consumer par ma sœur. Dans le "milieu Sang –Pur".

\- Pas moi en tout cas. Comme la lune laisse briller les étoiles, tu permets à ceux qui t'entourent de briller et tu t'effaces. Mais tu peux aussi briller quand il le faut.

\- Arrête de dire des âneries ! me suis –je exclamée sèchement. Je ne suis pas comme ça.

\- Si. Tu n'es pas aussi dure que tu aimerais le faire croire, tu t'en sers juste comme une carapace.

J'aimerais dire qu'il mentait, mais alors se serait moi qui mentirait. Je suis dure, mais en même temps pas tellement que ça. Un peu comme ces chocolats super dur à l'extérieur et avec du caramel tout mou au milieu.

Mais qu'il sache m'a fait peur. Savoir, c'est avoir le pouvoir. Et je ne veux plus que qui que ce soit ait du pouvoir sur moi. Surtout si je n'en ai pas sur lui. La seule solution que j'ai vu, c'est fuir.

Il a dû deviner ce que j'envisageais. Il a brutalement approché sa chaise de moi et a tendu son bras pour poser sa main sur la rambarde du balcon, me bloquant le passage. Mais du coup, il était plus beaucoup trop près de moi. J'ai gardé la tête tournée vers le paysage et j'ai tenté de contrôler mon expression. Il a tendu sa main libre et a tiré la baguette qui retenait mon chignon. Sentir mes cheveux tomber sur mes épaules et mon visage m'a un peu rassurée : peu importait qu'il sache si je ne le laissais pas y croire.

\- Je peux être aussi dure que nécessaire, ai –je rétorqué puisqu'il ne semblait pas vouloir dire quelque chose.

\- Peut être. Mais je crois que tu es aussi la personne la plus gentille que j'ai jamais connu et que je connaîtrais jamais.

\- Je ne suis pas gentille, me suis –je horrifiée en me tournant vers lui pour le fusiller du regard.

Il était encore plus près que je ne le pensais. Pour peu, nous aurions presque pu nous embrasser. Mais je n'ai pas reculé. Reculer aurait été montrer un signe de faiblesse et je l'avais déjà assez laissé prendre le contrôle de la situation comme ça. Et non, je ne me suis pas sentie troublée par cette proximité. Certainement pas !

\- Tu l'es. Je sais que c'est toi qui a convaincu Lily d'accepter de venir avec James. Tu passes voir Remus parce que tu t'inquiètes. Tu as accepté de venir ici avec moi malgré tous les problèmes que tu penses que tu vas avoir.

\- Je vais en avoir. Mais je me débrouillerais. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec de la gentillesse.

\- Comment tu appelles ça alors ?

\- Avoir l'esprit pratique.

Ça l'a fait sourire. Je lui ai menti. C'est de la gentillesse. Et merde ! Il a à nouveau levé sa main libre et il a repoussé mes mèches derrière mon oreille pour dégager mon visage. Avec une douceur extraordinaire. J'ai reculé un peu, même si je n'avais pas beaucoup d'espace pour ça.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? ai –je demandé.

\- Tu es belle.

Trois putains de mots dit avec la sincérité la plus désarmante que j'ai jamais vu. Il croyait vraiment à ce qu'il venait de dire. Ou alors il est le meilleur menteur qui puisse exister. Et je ne crois pas que cette dernière solution soit la bonne. J'ai piqué le fard de ma vie.

J'ai rougi comme une adolescente amoureuse pour la première fois de sa vie, bon sang ! Dieu que c'est embarrassant ! J'ai été obligée de pencher la tête pour que mes cheveux masquent mon visage. En ce moment même alors que je l'écris, je sens que mes joues s'enflamment de nouveau. Et il est resté à côté de moi, à m'observer.

Pourquoi a t -il fallu qu'il ai l'air aussi sincère ? Je n'aurais jamais réagi comme ça si ça n'était pas venu de lui, ni si j'avais été persuadée qu'il mentait. Je n'avais jamais rougi de ma vie à cause d'un compliment bordel de merde ! Je ne me moquerais plus jamais de ceux a qui ça arrive tout le temps. J'étais tellement gênée de savoir que j'étais rouge tomate que j'en rougissais encore plus.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'on ne te l'avait jamais dit ?

\- Un gentleman n'enfoncerait pas le clou, lui ai –je fait remarquer.

Ma voix tremblait légèrement. Ça faisait deux fois qu'il me voyait désarçonnée en une soirée. C'était deux de trop. J'ai regardé droit devant moi et je me suis recomposé d'une expression.

\- Tu as raison. Je suis désolé de t'avoir embarrassée, a t –il dit en se rencognant sur son siège.

Il a eu l'air sur le point de dire quelque chose d'autre, mais a refermé la bouche sans rien ajouter. Et il n'avait absolument pas l'air désolé. Je veux mettre un peu de distance entre nous. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait se passer si je le laisse encore d'avantage s'approcher de moi. Ça me fait peur, alors je vais faire ce que je sais le mieux faire : fuir.

Nous sommes retournés à l'intérieur où j'ai réussi à chasser mon embarra et à recommencer à profiter de la soirée, même si j'étais quand même plus distante avec lui. J'avais cru qu'on était vraiment que des amis et qu'on le resterait. Mais il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui ne s'attend pas à rester simplement amis. Et par les chaussettes de Merlin, il a réussi à me faire rougir ! Je dois prendre un peu de distance.

Juste avant de partir de la fête, raccompagnée par Sirius qui a eu la bonne grâce de ne pas insister quand je lui ai dit que j'allais rentrer (on est restés assez pour que la bienséance soit respectée) j'ai vu James embrasser Lily sous une banche de gui. Et elle ne paraissait pas mécontente au contraire. Ça m'a fait sourire.

_*Dans le dortoir des garçons*_

J'ai soigneusement plié ma robe, je me suis démaquillée et j'ai enfilé mon pyjama avant d'aller me glisser à côté de Greg. Il était encore réveillé et lisait, m'attendant visiblement. Vraiment comme un père attendrait sa fille. Il a vu que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il m'a cru quand j'ai dit que ça n'était pas quelque chose grave. J'étais juste un peu… perturbée.

Je vais me serrer contre lui et fermer les yeux. Tout ira déjà mieux.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	9. Les Secrets

_Hello **Helado – Hime** ! Merci pour ton commentaire :) Je pense que la façon dont les Poufsouffles sont traités et perçus change avec les années. Dans ma fiction, ils sont pour la plupart nés – moldus et n'oublions pas qu'à l'époque des Maraudeurs, Voldemort est proche d'atteindre le sommet de sa puissance. De fait, ses partisans sont partout, y compris à Poudlard. D'où le fait qu'ils soient plus maltraités que J.K Rowling le laisse à penser dans ses bouquins qui se passent en grande partie à une époque où Voldemort n'est pas vraiment là..._

_Et sache que ce tome là est déjà entièrement écrit, je me suis attaquée au deuxième tome ! _

_Salut **Zuutt** (j'adore ton pseudo au passage :) ) ! Bien sûr que je te pardonne : je comprends que tu aies préféré avoir tout lu avant de commenter, parce que je fais pareil en général. _

_Si j'ai choisi de présenter cette fic comme un journal intime, c'est bien pour donner l'impression qu'on est vraiment avec elle. Je suis contente que ça marche ! _

_Quant à l'attitude de Sirius… D'une part, je pense qu'il peut tout à fait être subtil (n'oublions pas qu'il a été élevé dans une famille de Sang – Pur) ou alors lourd. D'autre part, il est suffisamment intelligent pour se rendre compte que seule la subtilité réussira à atteindre Crystall. S'il insiste trop lourdement avec elle, il risque juste de finir à l'infirmerie. _

_Pour Crystall, c'est une autre histoire. Elle a été assez malchanceuse en amour jusque là (je développe le sujet plus tard dans la fic) alors franchement elle ne s'intéresse pas du tout au mec beau gosse avec qui toutes les filles veulent sortir, même si celui – ci se met à la draguer ouvertement._

_Et pour le romantisme… Je crains de ne l'avoir accordé ni à Crystall, ni à Sirius. Après tout dépend de ton point de vue sur le romantisme. La suite de la fiction nous le dira ! _

_Pour info, je publie un chapitre tous les samedis, normalement._

* * *

**Les secrets**

_Dimanche 25 décembre 1977 : dans le dortoir des garçons_

Comment ça se fait que mes cadeaux de Noël aient atterri au pied du lit de Gregory ? Les elfes de maisons doivent avoir estimés que puisque je dormais là, ils pouvaient les déposer ici. Comme j'étais réveillée avant mon camarade de sommeil, je suis sortie des draps et j'ai avancé à quatre pattes vers le pied du lit où se trouvait deux piles distinctes. Enfin, si on pouvait parler de pile en ce qui me concerne. Il n'y avait qu'un paquet rectangle. Qui venait de mon Greg. Je me suis interrogée, oh quoi? 10 secondes pour savoir si j'allais l'attendre pour l'ouvrir. Mais je n'ai pas pu résister.

En déchirant le papier, je savais déjà qu'il s'agissait d'un livre. Et lequel. C'était celui que j'avais repéré dans la librairie lors de notre dernière sortie à Prés-Au-Lard "_Le Mystère des Incantations_". Nous avons commencé à travailler les incantations en sortilège. J'ai échoué à maîtriser celles qu'on a vu en DCFM, mais c'est sans doute parce qu'ils nous ont appris des incantations difficiles avant qu'on ait les bases. Oui, c'est complètement illogique.

Maintenant qu'on a commencé par le début, j'y réussi bien. Je suis même parmi les meilleurs de ma classe. Le sujet me passionne à vrai dire. Savoir faire de la magie sans baguette, c'est abandonner une dépendance dont la plupart des sorciers ne se délivreront jamais. Greg sait toujours quoi m'offrir pour me faire plaisir.

Son nécessaire à balai est là parmi les cadeaux que lui a envoyé sa famille. Il est fils unique et adoré. Je vais aller me recoucher à côté de Greg. Ma relation avec lui a toujours été jugée comme ambiguë par les autres alors qu'elle est terriblement simple : il n'y a aucune tension sexuelle, c'est comme si on était frère et sœur. Non, c'est plutôt comme si on était une même personne séparée dans deux corps. Même si je le considère comme une espèce de nounours vivant grandeur nature. Je vais me rendormir encore un petit moment.

_*Dans le parc* _

Il a neigé cette nuit. Et personne n'a pu m'empêcher d'aller profiter de l'épaisse couche blanche qui a recouvert Poudlard. Gregory n'a pas eu envie de patauger dedans. Il n'a jamais aimé le froid. Tant pis pour lui, je dois dire. J'étais en train de faire une énorme boule de neige afin d'en faire un bonhomme, j'avais même déjà la carotte dans la poche, quand je me suis pris une boule de neige dans la tête. Dans la nuque très exactement. Me retournant pour engueuler celui qui m'avait attaquée, j'ai ravalé mes mots.

\- Remus ! me suis –je exclamée en souriant.

\- Salut !

\- Joyeux Noël !

\- Joyeux Noël. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- Oui. On va pouvoir en faire un encore plus gros !

Il avait les traits tirés et parfois je voyais son regard s'égarer. Ça n'est pas flagrant si on n'y prête pas attention, mais moi je le voyais. C'était la première fois que je parlais avec lui la journée juste avant la pleine lune.

Le bonhomme de neige était si énorme qu'on a dû utiliser la magie pour poser la tête tout en haut. Mais comme je voulais mettre la carotte, les cailloux pour la bouche et les yeux moi-même, il m'a soulevée sur ses épaules. Ça fait bizarre de se retrouver ainsi sur les épaules de quelqu'un. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivée, même quand j'étais petite. Mon père ne faisait jamais ça parce que ça n'est pas convenable.

\- Je ne suis pas trop lourde ? me suis – je inquiétée tandis qu'il s'approchait de notre bonhomme de neige.

\- Non, je ne sens presque pas ton poids.

\- Avantage lycanthrope, je suppose.

\- Oui. La pleine lune est ce soir… La Bête se réveille.

Il a chuchoté, mais j'ai entendu. Ces paroles étaient si simples, mais tellement lourdes de sens. On pouvait entendre la peur dans sa voix. Je ne peux pas dire que je comprends, parce qu'on ne peut pas comprendre tant qu'on a pas vécu la même chose. Mais à sa place, j'aurais sans doute été mille fois plus terrifiée. Tandis que je terminais notre travail commun, il est resté silencieux. Les mains qu'il avait posé sur mes cuisses pour me retenir étaient brûlantes.

\- Tu as de la fièvre ? me suis –je inquiétée en posant une main sur son front.

\- Oui, mais c'est normal. D'ici à ce soir ma température va monter jusqu'à 44°C.

\- Autant ?

\- Oui. Ça n'est pas très agréable. C'est pour ça qu'en général je reste à l'infirmerie durant la journée qui précède la pleine lune. Mais il fait froid aujourd'hui, alors j'en profite pour faire un tour.

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne portes pas de veste.

\- Oui.

\- Tu ne risques pas de tomber malade ?

\- Le virus de la lycanthropie détruit tous les autres. Je n'ai et n'aurais toujours qu'une seule maladie et elle est incurable.

Je suis restée silencieuse sans savoir quoi dire devant l'amertume de ses paroles. Je n'aurais pas échangé le risque de tomber malade de temps en temps contre la lycanthropie. J'ai placé les deux branches que m'a tendu Remus sur la tête du bonhomme de neige pour lui faire la même ramure qu'un cerf.

\- Il est énooorme ! s'est soudain exclamé une voix dans notre dos.

Remus s'est brutalement retourné et j'ai dû me retenir à sa tête pour ne pas tomber.

\- Attention ! ai –je protesté en lui donnant une tape sur le haut de crâne.

\- Désolé, a t –il grimacé en levant la tête vers moi.

James, Sirius et Peter s'approchaient. C'était James qui s'était étonné de la hauteur de notre bonhomme de neige.

\- Il est fait main, lui ai –je annoncé en baissant le regard vers lui depuis mon perchoir.

Un peu maladroitement, je suis descendue des épaules de Remus et j'ai glissé jusqu'au sol. Je serais tombée si je ne m'étais pas raccrochée au bras mon lycanthrope préféré.

\- Comment c'est terminée ta soirée avec Lily ? ai –je demandé à James sur un ton provoquant.

Il a rougi. Ça, c'était un truc que je ne me serais jamais attendu de sa part. Mais il faut croire que Lily peut lui faire faire des tas de truc qu'il ne ferait jamais sinon.

\- Apparemment bien, ai –je rigolé.

\- Sirius m'a dit que c'est toi qui avait convaincu Lily de venir avec moi à la soirée.

J'ai tout de suite trouvé ça moins drôle. Plissant les yeux, j'ai fixé le concerné qui a eu la bonne grâce de paraître gêné.

\- Il a dit ça ? me suis –je enquise d'une voix doucereuse.

\- C'est… c'est pas négatif, a balbutié James qui semblait désarçonné par ma réaction. C'est même génial ! Merci !

Me penchant, j'ai ramassé un peu de neige et je l'ai jetée à la tête de Sirius. Il avait prévu le coup et il s'est penché en arrière pour l'éviter. Mais il a été déséquilibré et est tombé dans la neige quand ma seconde attaque l'a atteint.

\- Ça t'apprendra à dire des sornettes. Maintenant, vous m'excuserez, je vais rentrer, j'ai du travail.

\- Hé attends !

Mais j'étais déjà loin. Il fallait que je mette Sirius le plus loin possible de moi pour le moment. Je ne suis pas allée très loin. Je suis assise sur un banc du parc. Je peux encore les voir tourner autours du bonhomme de neige, lui rajoutant quelques accessoires, comme un vieux balais qu'ils ont fait surgir de la réserve contenant ceux pour les cours de première année. Ils l'ont aussi ensorcelé. A chaque fois que quelqu'un passe à proximité, la masse de neige s'anime, se penche et cri "BOUH !".

_*A l'infirmerie*_

Maudit soit Sirius Black. Une de ses fans folle dingue m'a jetée un sortilège du crâne chauve. J'ai plus un cheveux sur le caillou. Si j'arrive à savoir qui c'est, je ne sais pas ce que je lui fais. Mais c'était une Serpentard, c'est sûr. Parce que ma sœur était dans le coin et a colporté la nouvelle de ma coupe de cheveux. Tous les élèves doivent être au courant à l'heure qu'il est.

Madame Pomfresh m'a fait boire une potion pour faire repousser mes cheveux. D'ici le dîner, j'aurais retrouvé ma longue chevelure. Heureusement. Imagine, Journal, si j'avais dû attendre qu'ils repoussent normalement ? Couchée sur un lit avec mon nouveau livre sur les incantations, et derrière un rideau épais pour me cacher à la vue des curieux, j'étais en train de ruminer quand Gregory est arrivé.

\- Crys, c'est moi, je peux venir ?

J'ai passé une main sur mon crâne et ai remarqué que j'avais à peine 5cm de cheveux.

\- Ouais, si tu tiens à me voir chauve.

\- Wow, a t –il fait en me voyant. Ça fait bizarre. On dirait ta sœur.

\- Merci pour le compliment, je suis touchée, ai –je grincé.

Il a levé les yeux au ciel et a pris un siège pour s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il a sortit de sa poche un petit écrin et me l'a tendu.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Un de tes cadeaux de Noël.

\- Tu m'as déjà donné le tien, lui ai –je fait remarquer en désignant le livre sur mes genoux.

\- Ça n'est pas de moi. Il y a ton nom dessus et c'était dans ma pile de cadeau.

\- Ah. C'est de qui ?

\- Aucune idée.

J'ai soulevé le couvercle pour me trouver face à une bague toute simple en argent. Bizarre. Pourtant, c'était bien mon nom sur la boite. J'ai examiné l'anneau, suspicieuse, avant d'agiter ma baguette au dessus. Mais je n'y ai rien trouvé qui pourrait nuire à ma santé. J'ai décidé de la passer prudemment à mon index, guettant le moindre effet qui me prouverait qu'elle était ensorcelée. Mais non rien.

\- Je me demande de qui ça vient.

Qui pourrait bien m'offrir une bague sans mettre son nom dessus ? Sérieusement. Et je ne crois pas qu'on m'aurait confondu avec ma sœur. Sans quoi ça serait déjà arrivé les années précédentes. Je vais la garder, à tout hasard. Sait –on jamais.

_*A l'infirmerie, plus tard*_

Mes cheveux m'arrivent aux épaules à présent et j'ai eu un nouveau visiteur qui n'est personne d'autre que Sirius Black. Il est arrivé avec Remus, James et Peter. Remus va passer le reste de son après-midi ici et les trois autres l'ont accompagné. James et Peter sont partis, Remus a pris le lit voisin au mien et Sirius est resté assis à côté de moi, silencieux, la tête posée dans ses mains.

\- Enfin quoi ! me suis soudainement exclamée. Tu es venu pour me déprimer ? Tu crois que ça me suffit pas de m'être retrouvée chauve ?

\- Si, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- Ben tiens, il y a au moins un truc qui te coupe la chique dans ce monde. Ce ne sont rien que des cheveux et ils repoussent. J'ai survécu à pire. Dis moi que tu sais qui a fait ça que je puisse me venger.

\- Je ne sais pas qui c'est, désolé.

J'ai soupiré bruyamment en rejetant la tête en arrière sur les oreillers. Avant de me gratter le crâne qui me démangeait horriblement depuis que mes cheveux avaient commencé à repousser.

\- C'était sympa. Hier soir, m'a t –il dit au bout d'un moment.

\- Je me contentais de te rendre service, l'ai –je informé du ton le plus froid que j'ai pu trouver.

Il m'a observée avec attention. Je ne suis pas arrivée à deviner ce qu'il pensait ni s'il me croyait ou pas. J'ai fini par détourner le regard et continuer mon livre. Il s'en est allé sans un mot. J'ai écouté attentivement ses pas d'éloigner dans l'infirmerie puis dans le couloir avant de soupirer de soulagement.

\- Pourquoi t'es –tu sentie obligée de lui mentir ?

J'ai sursauté quand Remus a écarté le rideau autours de mon lit pour venir s'installer sur la chaise à peine libérée par Black.

\- Je n'ai pas menti. J'étais là-bas pour lui rendre service.

\- Je sais. Mais pas seulement. Tu l'apprécies. Tu nous apprécies tous les quatre quoi que tu en dises.

\- Où veux –tu en venir ?

\- Tu essais de mettre une distance entre vous.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

\- Je crois que si. Tu le trouves menaçant.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de lui.

\- Je ne te parle pas d'une histoire de force. Je te parle de sentiments.

\- Tu délires. Et de toute façon, ça ne regarde ni toi ni personne d'autre. Je ne veux pas parler de ça.

\- Ça n'est pas grave. Tu n'as qu'à m'écouter. James n'est pas une menace pour toi parce qu'il est raide dingue de Lily. Les autres filles n'existent pas pour lui. Peter n'en est pas non plus. Tu l'intimides et tu le sais. Il est incapable de prendre le dessus. Moi… je ne peux pas vraiment me prononcer. Mais je pense que tu me vois plus comme une personne à protéger, au même plan que ton Gregory. Sans compter que tu sais que je ne peux sortir avec personne à cause de ma condition. Non ! Tais toi! a t –il ajouté quand j'ai ouvert la bouche pour protester à ses derniers mots. Mais Sirius… Sirius c'est autre chose, n'est ce pas ?

\- Ta gueule, lui ai –je ordonné brutalement en élevant le ton.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il continue. Son analyse était juste. Je ne voulais pas entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire parce que c'était une vérité que je peux ignorer tant qu'on ne me met pas le nez dessus. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Mon ordre agressif l'a fait bondir de son siège. Quand il m'a plaquée au lit, ça n'était plus lui qui était aux commandes de son corps. Mais avant que la peur ne me submerge, il était de retour. Il a retiré sa main de mon sternum et il s'est assis à côté de moi sur le matelas. Lentement. Je n'ai pas bougé.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne te ferais pas de mal. Évite juste de crier. Et de donner des ordres. Le Monstre ne supporte pas les ordres. Sirius… oui, c'est ça. Sirius n'est absolument pas intimidé par toi. Tu ne le vois pas comme une personne à protéger. Et il n'a aucune fille en vue. A vrai dire, tu es la première fille qui semble vraiment l'intéresser depuis que je le connais.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

J'aurais bien répliqué sèchement. Mais pas question de provoquer délibérément un blanc chez lui. J'ai éprouvé la force que lui procure l'approche de la transformation, et j'ai l'impression qu'il aurait pu me briser d'une main s'il l'avait voulu.

\- Non, je dis la vérité. Sirius est un coureur de jupon même s'il déteste toutes ces filles qui lui tournent autours et lui pourrissent la vie. Il aime sentir qu'il est attirant. L'arrogance a toujours été son pire défaut. Je ne sais pas combien d'aventure il a eu et je ne veux pas savoir. Mais il n'a jamais eu quelqu'un dans sa vie assez longtemps pour que nous, ses amis, commencions à l'apprécier.

\- Pourquoi tu me racontes ça ? Je m'en fous.

\- Pour que tu comprennes. Il ne s'excuse jamais et il n'est jamais resté au chevet d'une fille avec qui il est sorti. Et surtout pas avec des remords. Tu es la première.

\- Je ne veux pas de son intérêt. Je ne voulais même pas de son amitié.

\- C'est trop tard pour ça Crystall. Mais c'est un peu de ta faute quand même.

\- Pas du tout ! me suis - je indignée.

\- Oh que si. Si tu ne t'étais pas obstinée à l'envoyer balader à la moindre occasion, jamais tu n'aurais capté son attention.

\- Et ça ne lui est jamais venu à l'esprit que justement, je l'envoyais chier parce que je voulais qu'il me laisse tranquille ?

\- Si, certainement. Mais il en faudrait plus que ça pour le décourager.

\- Alors parle – lui toi.

\- Moi ? a répété Remus stupéfait.

\- Oui, toi. Quand tu sortiras d'ici demain, dis lui que je ne serais jamais pour lui autre chose qu'une amie. Que ce soit clair.

\- Pourquoi ne le ferais –tu pas toi-même ?

\- Parce que je suis une froussarde, que je ne veux pas qu'on me voit à nouveau discuter avec lui. Je veux qu'on croit que ce sort du crâne chauve m'a foutu les jetons et que j'ai compris la leçon.

Remus m'a dévisagée attentivement avant de soupirer et de hocher la tête. On a joué aux échecs. L'infirmière nous a fourni un plateau. C'était un jeu moldu et je me suis fait lamentablement laminer. Mais ça m'a permis d'oublier les démangeaisons qui me donnaient envie de m'arracher la peau du crâne. Est-ce que j'en veux à Remus pour ce qu'il m'a dit ? Un peu. Je n'avais pas envie de savoir que j'intéressais Sirius certainement pour autre chose que de l'amitié.

_*Assise à la fenêtre de mon dortoir*_

Tout le monde dort depuis longtemps déjà. Moi, je n'ai pas sommeil. Pas après avoir somnolé une bonne partie de la journée à l'infirmerie. La lune est bien ronde, il n'y a aucun nuage pour la cacher. C'est étrange de se dire qu'en cet instant Remus n'existe plus.

Quand j'ai pu sortir de l'infirmerie pour aller dîner, Remus devait se rendre lui dans l'endroit où il est enfermé pendant ses transformations. Au cours de l'après-midi, il avait eu des moments d'absence de plus en plus fréquents et parfois je voyais ses yeux gris devenir jaunes. L'infirmière avait installé un rideau autours de son lit également. Avant de partir, j'ai déposé un rapide bisou sur sa joue. Pour lui donner du courage. Il a paru étonné, mais s'est contenté de me retourner un sourire.

_Lundi 26 décembre: dans une calèche qui me ramène à Poudlard_

Greg vient de partir avec le Poudlard express pour rentrer chez lui. Je l'ai accompagné jusqu'à la gare pour l'aider à porter ses bagages. Je l'ai regardé s'éloigner dans le train jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne soit plus qu'un point noir à l'horizon. Cette semaine sans lui va être chiante. Je vais la combler en travaillant un maximum pour les cours. J'arriverais peut être à prendre un peu d'avance … Avant, je vais passer voir Remus.

_*Dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle*_

Remus va bien. Il a retrouvé toute sa lucidité. Je ne suis pas restée longtemps.

Nous ne sommes plus très nombreux chez les Poufsouffles, ça ne m'étonne pas. Il reste moi, Anna et trois autres dont j'ai su et oublié les noms. Comme dit, je ne côtoie pas beaucoup de gens, alors j'estime inutile de retenir leur nom. Tiens, puisque je parle d'Anna, la voilà qui rentre, l'air préoccupé et vaguement béate.

_*De retour dans ma salle commune* _

Ce qui faisait faire cette tête bizarre à Anna, c'était James Potter qui m'attendait devant l'entrée de notre salle commune. La situation de l'entrée de la salle commune des Poufsouffle n'a jamais été un secret. Mais je me suis quand même étonnée de sa présence là.

\- Yo ! m'a t –il lancé en me voyant.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Avec Sirius et Peter on va réviser quelques sorts pour les ASPICs. Tu veux venir ? Lily m'a fait remarquer que tu réussissais plutôt bien en incantations. Nous, on est nuls, tu ne veux pas nous expliquer comment tu fais ?

\- Lily n'est pas là pour vous l'expliquer ? Elle a aussi réussi l'autre fois.

\- Elle est retournée chez elle pour les vacances. Alors, tu viens ?

J'ai hésité une seconde. Mais finalement, j'ai accepté. J'avais déjà ma baguette sur moi et c'est vrai que ça n'était pas une mauvaise idée de réviser. Surtout en compagnie de deux des élèves les plus brillants de notre année. J'ai donc suivi James jusque dans une salle de classes du 3ème étage. Elles étaient toutes inutilisées durant les vacances, alors on pouvait en réserver certaines pour travailler. Même si en toute honnêteté, qu'un Maraudeur me propose de réviser m'a paru tout à fait suspect...

Peter et Sirius étaient déjà là. Mais ça n'est qu'une fois tous les trois ensemble que j'ai noté un truc. Ils avaient tous l'air crevés et leur entrain était sans doute feint. Des cernes soulignaient leurs yeux. James boitait légèrement quand il marchait, Peter gardait son bras droit plaqué le plus possible contre son ventre et Sirius grimaçait à chaque fois qu'il bougeait. J'ai froncé les sourcils. Ils étaient tous dans un état bizarre.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- On dirait que vous avez passé la nuit à vous battre. James, tu boites de la jambe gauche, Sirius on a l'impression que tu souffres dès que tu respires, Peter ton bras droit a l'air amoché.

\- Tu es plutôt forte pour détecter les blessures, s'est étonné Sirius, sans doute parce qu'il pense être bon acteur.

\- J'ai l'œil après 7 ans à voir le résultats des maltraitances sur les Poufsouffles. Donc, je vous le répète, qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ?

Ils se sont entre regardés, mais n'ont pas répondu. Ils ont essayé d'avoir l'air le plus innocent possible, mais ça n'a pas pris avec moi. Franchement, les Maraudeurs ? Innocents ? Jamais. Je parie qu'ils ont encore fait un truc interdit la nuit passée et que c'est pour ça qu'ils ne se sont pas rendus à l'infirmerie pour se faire soigner. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas les laisser comme ça. Sortant ma baguette, j'ai dit :

\- Allez, montrez moi ça. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous.

Après une hésitation, ils se sont exécutés. C'est Peter qui est passé à la casserole en premier. Il n'avait pas grand-chose. Un "_episkey_" et un cri de douleur plus loin, son épaule était comme neuve. James m'a ensuite montré sa jambe. Une longue estafilade barrait son mollet. Elle ne saignait pas et on voyait qu'un sort maladroit de guérison lui avait été apposé. Mais celui où celle qui avait fait ça n'était pas très doué. La douleur devait être lancinante, même si James s'est contenté de tressaillir quand j'ai terminé le travail. Ça a été plus compliqué et j'ai dû user d'un charme que je n'avais encore jamais essayé jusque là.

J'ai fait des recherches sur la magie curative quand Greg avait été agressé par le groupe des futurs Mangemorts au milieu de notre 5ème année. L'infirmière avait été mise au courant de son agression, mais il ne la laissait pas approcher de lui avec ou sans baguette et elle n'a donc jamais eu conscience de l'étendue réelle des dégâts. C'est moi qui me suis occupée de le soigner. Ça a été la seule et unique fois avant aujourd'hui où j'avais usé des sorts les plus complexes que j'ai appris. J'avais mis tant de cœur et de concentration à cet apprentissage (pour être sûre de ne pas aggraver l'état de Greg) que ça m'est revenu tout seul en tête tout à l'heure. A la fin, il ne restait de la blessure de James qu'une cicatrice qui semblait déjà dater de plusieurs jours.

\- Waouh, a t –il lâché avec stupéfaction en touchant sa jambe. Tu es douée. Tu envisages une carrière comme Guérisseuse ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas. A ton tour Sirius.

Le concerné s'est levé et s'est débarrassé de son pull avant d'ouvrir sa chemise et de défaire sa cravate. D'accord, j'ai dû faire un effort pour rester neutre alors que je l'ai déjà vu torse nu auparavant et que ça ne m'avait pas plus posé de problèmes que ça. Mais j'ai très vite pu me passer d'efforts. Son torse était bandé depuis en dessous de ses bras jusqu'à ses hanches. Et les bandages du côté droit étaient plus sombres, signe qu'il y avait du sang en dessous.

Quand on a fini par enlever toutes les couches de bandages et de gaze qui couvrait son flanc droit, je suis restée muette de stupeur. C'était assez choquant. Il avait une trace de morsure bien nette. Et ça n'était pas une morsure humaine. Elle était de forme allongée et il y avait bien plus que 32 dents dans la bouche qui l'avait croqué. Les petites traces laissées par les dents saignaient.

\- Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir appliqué le même sort que celui qui a fait cesser le saignement de ta jambe, James ?

\- On l'a fait, mais il n'a pas fonctionné.

J'ai essayé le charme qui avait bien marché sur son ami, mais il ne m'a pas fallu plus de 30 secondes pour me rendre compte que ça servait à rien. J'ai abaissé ma baguette. Ça n'était pas normal. Toutes les blessures se guérissent… Sauf…

\- Sirius, qu'est ce qui t'a mordu ?

\- …

\- Ça n'était pas un animal normal. C'était une créature magique, n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui. On a fait un tour dans la Forêt Interdite et on a fait une mauvaise rencontre.

Je l'ai fixé droit dans ses yeux gris et il les a détournés après un moment. Il ne m'a pas raconté l'entière vérité. Mais qu'importe. Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir la connaître. Je sais déjà assez de leurs secrets.

\- Je ne peux rien pour toi. Les blessures magiques ne peuvent être soignées comme je l'ai fait pour celle de James. Mais Madame Pomfresh a à l'infirmerie une pommade qui accélère la guérison. Ça empêchera déjà le saignement.

\- Elle est dans quel genre de boite ? m'a demandé James tandis que Peter aidait Sirius à s'emmailloter de nouveau dans les bandages.

\- Un pot rond et blanc de cette taille là. La crème est verte et elle sent extrêmement mauvais.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'envoyer elle le chercher ? Nous, on risque de se tromper, a fait remarquer Sirius.

\- Quoi ? Pas question que vous m'entraîniez dans vos histoires, me suis –je exclamée. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire coller encore une fois.

\- Tu n'as pas apprécié de nettoyer les cachots crasseux ? a fait mine de s'étonner James.

\- Sérieusement, il n'en est pas question.

Oui, j'étais déterminée à ne pas les aider. Je ne voulais pas faire parti d'un seul de leurs coups foireux. Alors comment j'ai pu me retrouver dans le couloir menant à l'infirmerie en compagnie de James et Peter ? Ça, je ne sais pas très bien. Ils m'ont assuré que je ne risquais en aucun cas de me faire prendre. Une fois à proximité de l'infirmerie, James s'est penché vers moi et Peter alors que nous nous cachions derrière une statue.

\- Le plan est simple : je fais diversions avec Peter et Remus et toi Crystall, tu vas fouiller dans l'armoire et récupérer la pommade.

\- Même si tu arrivais à faire entrer un troupeau de troll rose dans l'infirmerie pour la diversion, Pomfresh me verra quand même.

\- Non. Pas si tu as ça.

Il était passé à son dortoir avant de nous rejoindre. Je me suis demandée pourquoi. J'ai eu la réponse en le voyant sortir de sous sa robe de sorcier, qu'il avait aussi enfilée avant de revenir, un tissus gris soigneusement plié en carré. Sous sa robe de sorcier, on aurait jamais dit qu'il transportait un tel truc. Il doit avoir l'habitude de le faire, sans quoi il n'aurait pas été aussi efficace.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Une cape d'invisibilité.

J'ai ouvert de grand yeux. A ce stade là, ça n'était même plus de l'étonnement que j'éprouvais. Je viens d'une famille de Sang – Pure. J'ai entendu parler du mythe des capes d'invisibilité. Mais aussi que ça n'était justement qu'un mythe.

\- Ce genre de cape n'existe pas. C'est juste une histoire destinée à faire rêver les imbéciles.

\- Je peux t'assurer qu'elles sont bien réelles. Ça n'est pas bien difficile à prouver, de toute façon.

Il a déplié le tissu d'un geste dénotant de l'habitude et il s'est enveloppé dedans d'un mouvement fluide. Et il a disparu. Putain, Journal, il a disparu après l'avoir enfilée. J'étais en train de le chercher du regard quand il m'a fait sursauter en disant "_bouh_" dans mon dos. Je me suis retournée d'un bloc. Il avait sur le visage un sourire arrogant et satisfait que j'ai eu envie de lui faire ravaler. Il a ôté sa cape et quand j'ai tendu la main, il me l'a passée. Le tissu était frais et fluide, légèrement transparent. Si on pouvait tenir de l'eau liquide dans ses mains, je pense qu'elle aurait cet aspect là.

\- Où as –tu eu ça ?

\- Elle passe dans ma famille de générations en générations, m'a appris James. Inutile de te préciser qu'il vaut mieux ne pas crier sur les toits que j'en possède une.

\- C'est grâce à ça que vous arrivez à faire tout vos mauvais coups sans vous faire attraper ! me suis –je soudainement exclamée.

\- Elle nous a rendu de fiers services.

\- Tes parents sont irresponsables de te laisser un tel objet ! Imagine si tu la perds, qu'on te la vole où que tu la déchires ?

\- Je l'ai piquée à mon père, a avoué James avec un sourire malicieux. Et il a déclaré que si j'étais capable de la lui prendre sans qu'il ne se soit rendu compte de rien, je pouvais très bien la conserver.

J'ai un instant cru qu'il plaisantait, mais pas du tout. Je me suis retenue de lui dire ce que je pensais de cette manière de faire. J'avais juste envie de l'essayer, fusse pour voler l'infirmière. J'ai posé la cape sur ma tête et James l'a ajustée pour que je ne risque pas de marcher dessus mais qu'elle couvre parfaitement mes pieds quand même. Je voyais suffisamment à travers pour pouvoir me diriger sans problèmes.

J'ai suivi James et Peter quand ils sont entrés dans l'infirmerie. Moi, je me suis postée près de la porte du bureau de l'infirmière. L'armoire qui contenait la pommade dont on avait besoin se trouvait à l'intérieur. Un bruit de tonnerre a résonné dans mon dos. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir ce qu'ils avaient encore inventés parce que l'infirmière a immédiatement surgi de son bureau.

Je m'y suis glissée. L'armoire n'était pas fermée ni à clef, ni par un sort. Forcément, on ne vole pas une infirmerie en général. Le petit pot que je cherchais était là où elle l'avait rangé après m'en avoir appliqué sur le cou. J'imagine qu'elle ne doit pas l'utiliser tous les jours…

Je l'ai pris, j'ai refermé l'armoire et je suis ressortie en vitesse de l'infirmerie, le cœur battant à tout rompre tandis que l'infirmière engueulait abondamment les trois Maraudeurs. Ces derniers avaient l'air faussement contrits. Je ne me suis pas attardée et je suis retournée directement là où Sirius m'attendait, comme nous l'avions prévu. J'ai toqué à la porte de la salle et il m'a ouvert avant de refermer. Je me suis débarrassée de la cape et je l'ai pliée avant de la cacher sous mon pull. Ça donnait l'impression que j'avais subitement grossi mais rien de trop voyant.

\- Tiens, lui ai –je dit en lui lançant la pommade qu'il a attrapé sans problème. Attention, ça pue ce truc. Mais c'est super efficace.

\- Comment tu savais pour ce remède ?

\- Je l'ai testé il y a quelques temps.

Je la lui ai appliquée dans le dos, puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à le faire. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'ils ont pu croiser comme créature. Et quelle idée d'aller dans la Forêt Interdite en pleine nuit de surcroît ! Sirius a souri.

\- Ça te faire rire d'avoir mal ? lui ai –je demandée acerbe.

\- Non. Je me disais juste que tu connaissais un autre de nos secrets maintenant.

\- Vous en avez beaucoup d'autres des secrets aussi incroyables ? Une cape d'invisibilité et un loup garou, c'est déjà énorme.

J'étais encore en train d'appliquer de la crème sur son dos quand je lui ai demandé ça. Il était assis sur une table, penché en avant pour me faciliter l'accès à sa blessure. Il s'est redressé et tourné vers moi. J'ai juste eu le temps d'éviter son épaule quand ses mains se sont posées de part et d'autres de moi, sur le bureau. Nos visages étaient soudainement très proches, mais j'étais trop surprise pour songer à rougir où à reculer.

\- Nous avons encore des tas d'autres secrets… m'a t –il chuchoté d'une voix sensuelle. Veux –tu connaître tous nos secrets ?

Cette fois, par contre, j'ai rougi sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Son ton laissait croire qu'il venait de me faire une proposition autrement plus indécente.

\- Même pas dans tes rêves Black ! lui ai –je crié en lui assénant un coup de poing sur le haut de la tête. Je me suis déjà assez corrompue avec vos histoires foireuses.

Ma voix, elle, ne laissait rien paraître de mon trouble. Tant mieux. Je me demande si Remus lui avait déjà parlé à ce moment là. J'espère que non, parce que sinon, ça veut dire qu'il n'en a rien à faire. Je l'ai aidé à remettre ses bandages et j'ai serré suffisamment fort pour lui faire lâcher une exclamation de douleur. Quand j'ai eu fini, il m'a fixée en souriant ce connard. Je lui ai jeté le pot de crème à la tête et il l'a évité souplement.

\- Pas très précis comme tir, s'est –il contenté de commenter.

\- Va te faire foutre ! Je vous soigne et voilà ce que j'y gagne ! Des clous la prochaine fois que vous êtes dans un sale état ! Vous crèverez à mes pieds sans que je ne bouge le petit doigt bande de salopards ingrats de mes deux !

Je suis partie sur ces mots très poétiques et j'ai rejoint ma salle commune avec l'intention d'envoyer chier toutes les personnes qui m'adresseraient la parole durant le reste de la journée. D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours la cape d'invisibilité sous mon pull maintenant que j'y pense.

_*Dans le parc*_

Il commence à faire nuit mais très franchement je m'en fiche. Je suis sortie avec une tasse de chocolat et je le garde chaud grâce à la magie. C'est agréable de boire ce truc brûlant alors que je suis entourée de froid. Je me suis assise au bord du lac sur la neige et je regarde les poissons nager sous la glace. Je me demande si la couche de glace est assez épaisse pour faire du patin … Je viens de jeter un cailloux sur la glace qui s'est fissurée. Non, elle n'est pas assez épaisse.

Il vaut quand même mieux faire attention quand on patine sur les eaux du lac. Si les êtres qui habitent en dessous n'apprécient pas, ils peuvent briser la glace et vous faire tomber dans l'eau froide. Et on vous en sort pas toujours à temps. J'ai vu ça une année.

Le calme d'un crépuscule hivernal glacé n'a pas d'égal. J'aurais bien aimé que Gregory soit là avec moi.

_Samedi 31 décembre 1977 : dans une salle de classe au troisième étage _

J'ai escaladé l'un des murs pour m'asseoir sur une des fenêtres en hauteur. Si je tombe, je risque de me casser quelque chose. Mais je m'en fous.

Je n'avais pas pensé que ça serait aussi pénible de supporter les crises de folie de ces idiotes de dindes qui poursuivent Sirius. Franchement, c'est de la pure connerie. Tout ça pour un gars qui ne les regardera jamais en plus. J'ai beaucoup de mal à comprendre leur raisonnement. J'ai cependant été assez sur mes gardes et assez discrète pour ne pas retourner à l'infirmerie une deuxième fois. Il faut dire que la cape d'invisibilité de James m'a été utile. Je la lui ai rendue ce matin. J'aurais bien voulu la garder, mais elle ne m'appartient pas et je ne suis pas une voleuse. Je suis restée seule presque toute la semaine autrement.

\- Spero patronum, ai –je une fois de plus tenté sans grande conviction toutefois.

Toujours rien. J'aimerais pourtant savoir quelle forme il prendrait. Apparemment leur matérialisation est une représentation animal de nous même, de notre moi profond, et donc de la forme qu'on prendrait si on devenait animagus. Je suis trop nulle en métamorphose pour songer à devenir animagus, mais ça n'empêche pas la curiosité.

La neige s'est remise à tomber dehors. De gros flocons lents et silencieux qui tourbillonnent. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que ça fait d'être un flocon de neige. Ressembler aux autres, se fondre dans la masse sans aucune différence. Agitant une nouvelle fois ma baguette, j'ai fait apparaître des volutes de fumées argentées que je fais tourner autours de moi pour me distraire. Je me sens un peu triste. Gregory me manque. Quand il n'est pas là, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être moi.

_*Dans mon dortoir*_

Je suis montée pour lire la lettre que j'ai reçu de Greg. C'est déjà la deuxième qu'il m'envoie en une semaine. Comme s'il savait que j'ai besoin de ses nouvelles et qu'il me manque terriblement. Les vacances d'été sont toujours dures parce qu'on ne se voit jamais. Mes parents me bouclent à la maison en général. En 7 ans, je n'ai même jamais rencontré ses parents. J'ai jugé plus prudent pour tout le monde que ça ne se fasse pas. Je n'ai jamais dit à ma famille que mon seul et meilleur ami est un Né –Moldu. Mais maintenant que j'ai été jetée dehors, je passerais peut être un jour chez eux pour le thé.

Pour lui tout se passe bien. Il a revu toute sa famille et il pense à moi. En gros, c'est ce que ça dit. Je suis contente pour lui.

Il y a une petite soirée prévue dans la grande salle pour la nouvelle année. Je n'ai pas très envie d'y aller.

_*En haut de la tour super chiante à monter*_

J'ai prévu ma soirée. Après le repas, je suis allée en cuisine pour chercher à manger et à boire, j'ai embarqué une couverture épaisse parce que je savais que j'allais avoir froid au bout d'un moment et un livre d'aventure. J'ai pris mon temps pour monter, soit une bonne demi-heure. Je me suis installée dans un coin à l'abri du vent. J'ai fait apparaître une petite boule lumineuse qui flotte au dessus de ma tête. Ma bierraubeure est ouverte, mon repas est à porté de main, j'ai bien chaud dans ma couverture et j'ai un bon livre pour passer ma soirée. C'est parti !

_*Au même endroit*_

Je me demande vraiment comment les Maraudeurs ont fait pour me dénicher ici. C'est Remus qui a débarqué en premier. Avec sa condition de loup –garou, il avait monté les marches plus vite. J'étais tellement étonnée et ébahie de le voir ici que je n'ai même pas eu la présence d'esprit de le saluer.

\- Comment … ? Qu'est ce que … ?

\- Les autres arrivent. Ça fait une sacré trotte pour arriver jusqu'ici.

Il y a eu un silence durant lequel je me suis pincée pour m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas. Cette tour, c'est mon refuge secret avec Greg. Voir débarquer quelqu'un, me donnait la même impression que s'il s'était mis à pleuvoir des dragons. Nous avons entendu des pas et des respirations. Les cheveux en batailles de James sont apparus dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il s'est théâtralement écroulé au sol, haletant.

\- C'est de la folie ! s'est –il exclamé en posant sa joue sur la pierre froide. Qui a eu l'idée saugrenue de monter jusqu'ici ?

\- C'est Crystall, a déclaré la voix de Sirius.

\- Hé! Je ne vous ai jamais invités ici ! me suis –je indignée

Sirius est apparu à son tour, moins essoufflé, mais tout aussi heureux de pouvoir se poser. Il s'est couché à côté de son ami, respirant fort. Puis il s'est penché vers l'escalier.

\- Peter ! Tu en es où ? a t –il crié.

L'écho de sa voix s'est répercuté dans la tour et Sirius à tendu l'oreille. Il a secoué la tête et a soupiré, désespéré.

\- Il fait une pause, il continuera à monter quand il ira mieux.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? ai –je demandé d'une voix blanche.

Je me sentais réellement furieuse qu'ils soient là. Un peu comme une trahison envers mon meilleur ami. Remus s'est assis contre le mur mais sans trop s'approcher de moi, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je pète un câble. Sirius en revanche s'est approché à quatre pattes et s'est laissé tomber tellement près de moi que je me suis sentie obligée de me décaler. James s'est assis de l'autre côté, si près aussi que je me suis à nouveau poussée dans l'autre sens. A quoi jouaient –ils ? Remus s'est emparé de mon livre que j'avais posé en le voyant surgir.

\- ''_Le bal des vampires_'', a t –il lu. C'est un roman d'horreur ?

\- J'ai longuement hésité avec ''_Festin chez les loups -garous_''.

Il m'a adressé un regard qui se voulait inamical, mais j'ai bien vu qu'il comprenait qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie. Ça a fait sourire les deux autres qui ont aussi capté. Ça n'était pas très subtile en même temps. James s'est emparé de toi, Journal. Je t'avais posé à côté de moi comme je lisais et que je n'écrivais pas. Je t'ai arraché de ses mains brutalement.

\- Pas touche, ai –je grondé.

\- C'est que tu mordrais presque !

\- Tu ne plaisanteras plus avec ça quand je t'aurais laissé la marque de mes dents dans la peau.

Il m'a adressé un regard de défi et je lui ai montré les dents en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus menaçant possible. Ça n'a pas eu l'air de l'impressionner. Peter a fini par arriver, le visage rouge et la sueur coulant sur sa peau. Il s'est couché dans un coin, pour se remettre.

\- Vous n'étiez pas censés rester à la fête de la Grande Salle ? ai –je demandé.

\- On y est allés, mais en voyant que tu n'étais pas là, on a décidé de te chercher. Une fille de ta Maison nous a dit que tu avais disparu avec des provisions.

\- Ce qu'ils ne te diront pas, est intervenu Remus avec un sourire, c'est qu'ils désirent se faire oublier. Ils ont mis quelques gouttes de la potion de folie qu'on a préparé en cours dans le punch et sur tous les plats du buffet. Ils ont aussi ensorcelé les instruments de musiques de l'orchestre pour qu'ils se mettent à courir dans la salle dès que quelqu'un essayera d'en jouer.

\- Et toi, le Préfet, tu les laisses faire ?

\- Dumbledore m'a donné cette insigne dans l'espoir que ça refrénerait les actes de James et Sirius. Mais je ne me souviens pas d'avoir un jour été capable de déjouer un de leurs plans machiavéliques.

\- Bon, je suppose que je ne peux pas faire grand-chose. Est ce que vous allez finir par me dire comment vous m'avez trouvée ?

Ils se sont entre-regardés sérieusement et avec l'air gêné. Ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Ils me cachent _encore_ quelque chose. Et vu l'ampleur de leurs autres secrets, j'avais vraiment envie de savoir ce que c'était. J'ai toutefois décidé de ne pas insister. J'étais déjà assez compromise comme ça.

\- Vous allez rester longtemps ici ?

\- Tu veux qu'on parte ?

\- Exactement. Je suis venue là pour passer une soirée seule et tranquille. Cet endroit est réservé à Gregory et moi. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là.

\- Comment êtes vous arrivés à atterrir ici ?

\- On se cachait des Serpentards.

\- Je me demande comment tu peux accepter de fuir dès que tu vois un de ces serpents. C'est vrai quoi, si tu avais un caractère encore plus mauvais, tu ferais fuir les statues et les armures sur ton passage.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est censé signifier ? ai –je grogné en fusillant James du regard.

\- Tu vois, tu es d'une irascibilité incroyable.

\- J'ai pas le pouvoir et la puissance nécessaire pour envoyer ces trous de balles se faire enculer. Alors je fais profil bas et je me la coule douce. Je ressens pas le besoin de jouer à qui pissera le plus loin comme les Gryffondors le font avec les Serpentards. Sans rire.

\- J'adore ta façon de parler, a gloussé Sirius comme l'imbécile qu'il est, on ne dirait pas un seul instant que tu as fait parti de la noblesse Sang – Pure.

\- Va te faire foutre !

\- Mais quand tu veux chérie !

Il m'a fallu une seconde pour réaliser le sous – entendu avant que je ne lui jette mon livre a la tête, la nuit masquant mon rougissement. Ça a achevé de l'amuser et il a fini par se rouler par terre, mort de rire. Un rire communicatif d'ailleurs, puisqu'au final, on s'est tous mis à rigoler comme des imbéciles. Remus a fait apparaître quatre couvertures supplémentaires et des provisions encore chaudes venant directement des cuisines. Les 4 Maraudeurs n'ont pas voulu redescendre malgré toutes mes menaces. Je vais devoir me résigner à passer mon réveillon solitaire avec eux… Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que je ne suis plus en colère. C'est agréable de ne pas être seule.

_*Dans mon lit*_

On a discuté de tout et de rien jusqu'à minuit. J'ai tenté de terminer mon bouquin, mais à un moment ils disaient tellement de conneries que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre mon grain de sel dans leur conversation. On aurait dit que j'ai toujours fait parti de leur petit groupe.

Merlin, qu'est ce qu'on a ri. Je ne me souviens pas m'être déjà tordue de rire de la sorte. A minuit, nous avons regardé les feus d'artifices tirés depuis Prés-Au-Lard. Ils font ça à minuit chaque nouvelle année. J'étais en partie montée ici pour les voir. Levant ma baguette au dessus de ma tête, j'ai lancé un sortilège des plus basique pour écrire en l'air "_bonne année_" calligraphié le plus élégamment possible.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? s'est enquis Sirius.

\- Tais-toi un peu et tu verras.

Le silence est retombé et j'ai occulté leurs regards scrutateurs. J'ai agité ma baguette et les deux mots se sont mis à monter dans le ciel. Puis d'un "_amplificatum_" bien placé, j'ai fait grossir les lettres de feu jusqu'à être sûre qu'on les distinguerait nettement depuis le village. Le sort durera jusqu'au levé du soleil. Je dois modestement avouer que c'était extrêmement bien réussi pour une première fois. Je m'étais attendue à devoir faire plusieurs essais.

Quand je me suis tournée vers les Maraudeurs, on s'est tous souhaités bonne année.

\- Vous allez prendre des bonnes résolutions ? leur ai –je demandé.

\- Travailler moins. Et laisser un souvenir impérissable aux professeurs de notre dernière année ici, a souri James.

\- Des bonnes résolutions, ai –je insisté.

\- On a une tête à prendre de bonnes résolutions ? m'a demandé Sirius.

\- Pas du tout, mais l'espoir fait vivre.

\- Et toi ? c'est enquis Remus.

\- Poursuivre ma petite vie tranquille. Même si c'est devenu mission impossible depuis que je vous ais parlé la première fois.

Ça les a fait sourire. Mais ça n'a pas eu l'air de les gêner d'être la cause du bouleversement de ma vie. Pour être honnête, je leur en suis quelque peu reconnaissante. Peut être que cette année 1978 va être placée sous de meilleurs augures que 1977.

Redescendre de la tour a été beaucoup plus amusant et plus rapide que la montée. D'un coup de baguette magique, j'ai fais en sorte que les escaliers se transforment en un toboggan gigantesque et dangereux.

\- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? s'est enquis Peter avec nervosité.

\- Je l'ai déjà fait plein de fois avec Greg. Quand tu arrives au bout, il faut juste que tu lances un sort pour ne pas te faire mal. Vous devriez partir en premier : comme vous êtes plus lourds que moi, vous irez plus vite et vous risqueriez de me rattraper. Une collision n'est pas conseillée là dedans. Et je sais de quoi je parle.

Gregory et moi nous nous sommes rentrés dedans une fois. Résultat, deux commotions cérébrales sur un plateau d'argent, de multiples fractures et même quelques heures de coma. Oui, c'est dangereux. Mais c'était très amusant et bien plus rapide que d'user des escaliers.

On est passés devant la Grande Salle après. C'était la folie là dedans. Apparemment, tout le monde avait ingurgité la potion, même les musiciens. Les instruments de musiques tournaient en rond sur leur petites jambes en lançant de temps en temps des sons dissonants. Je ne décrirais pas plus en détail ce que j'ai pu y voir par respect pour les personnes qui ont été victimes de cette blague des Maraudeurs.

\- Les sorts et la potion ont duré plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais pensé, s'est contenté de dire Sirius.

Ils sont vraiment irresponsables.

_Dimanche 1__er__ janvier 1978 :__ dans mon lit_

Je n'ai rien à écrire pour l'instant. C'était juste pour noter la date.

* * *

_A suivre ..._


	10. Les Arts de l'esprit

_Salut **Roselia001 **et** Helado - Hime **! Merci ! _

_Je suis honorée que ta première review soit pour moi **Lawys.** Merci d'avoir pris la peine de m'en laisser une, ça fait toujours plaisir :) C'est vrai que c'est facile de partir en cacahuète quand on écrit une fic à la manière d'un journal intime... Je continuerai à faire au mieux pour éviter ça ! Et comme dit, de mon point de vue, jamais les Poufsouffles n'ont été aussi mal traité que lors du règne de Voldemort._

* * *

**Les arts de l'esprit**

_Lundi 2 janvier 1978 : dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle_

Greg revient ce soir. J'ai hâte de le revoir, même si j'aurais bien aimé que ces vacances se prolongent encore un peu. C'était sympa de traîner plus souvent avec les Maraudeurs. Je n'ai même plus envie d'essayer de m'éloigner. Et tu sais quoi Journal ? J'emmerde les gens. Pourquoi leur jalousie devrait –elle m'empêcher d'être leur amie ?

La neige a fondu, c'est dommage.

_*Dans la Grande Salle à côté de Greg*_

Je suis trop contente de le voir. Qu'il parte me rappelle toujours à quel point je l'adore. L'avoir à côté de moi, c'est une sorte de bouffée d'air frai. Son séjour s'est bien passé. Quand il est descendu du train, je lui ai sauté dessus sans pouvoir résister.

Voir à nouveau la grande salle pleine à craquer me donne une sensation bizarre. Comme si une page se tournait. Ça doit être mon imagination. Demain, c'est la reprise des cours.

_Lundi 9 janvier 1978 : quelque part dans un couloir après le cours de Sortilège_

Aujourd'hui comme tous les lundi on avait cours de Sortilège avec les Gryffondor. Comme d'habitude, j'ai fait équipe avec Lily. Mais j'ai quand même réussi à produire une explosion qui a mis la salle sans dessus dessous. J'ai apparemment mal prononcé la formule que nous étions en train de travailler. Et comme c'était notre dernier cours de la journée, Flitwick a dit a tout le monde de laisser la classe en bordel que je puisse réparer moi-même mes erreurs. Ce nabot famélique est vraiment méchant.

Il n'est même pas resté pour s'assurer que je le faisais. Mais c'est pas comme si j'allais me casser l'air de rien. Il sait que c'est moi, s'en rappellera et au final j'aurai fini collée si je m'étais barrée sans m'exécuter. J'étais en train de remettre les bureaux droits avant de m'attaquer aux traces de brûlures qu'il a expressément demandé que j'enlève lorsqu'une voix m'a fait sursauter :

\- Un peu d'aide ?

Le pupitre est tombé au sol et c'est cassé. Bravo, magnifique. Me tournant vers Sirius, que j'avais bien entendu reconnu à la voix, je lui ai jeté un regard incendiaire.

\- Tu étais obligé de me surprendre ? ai –je grondé, menaçante. Comme si j'avais déjà pas assez à faire !

\- Vu les dégâts, tu en as pour une bonne heure. Un bureau cassé en plus où en moins, quelle différence ? C'était une sacré belle explosion d'ailleurs, félicitations. Je n'aurais pas fait mieux même si je l'avais voulu.

\- Ha ha, ai –je dit sans la moindre trace d'humour dans la voix. Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là?

\- J'ai plus de scrupules que les autres, alors j'ai décidé de t'aider un peu.

\- Et le prof ?

\- Il ne reviendra pas. Et si jamais il le fait quand même, il ne pourra rien dire. Il n'a jamais précisé qu'on ne pouvait pas t'aider.

Je ne suis pas stupide au point de refuser son aide. A deux, on irait par définition deux fois plus vite. Mais il nous a quand même bien fallu une demi-heure pour tout remettre en place. Il était en train de remettre les chaises debout et moi je refaisais la pile de grimoire sur lesquels se juche notre minuscule professeur quand je me suis arrêtée sur le titre de l'un d'eux. "_Secrets de la Pensée Magique_". Un titre accrocheur. Je l'ai posé sur le bureau pour regarder la table des matières. Elle était énorme, alors je n'ai regardé que les trois gros titres. Le premier était légilimancie, le deuxième occlumancie, le dernier Communication Silencieuse.

\- Tu regardes quoi ?

\- Ce livre a l'air super intéressant.

Il a soulevé la couverture pour en voir le titre et ses yeux se sont mis à pétiller. Un sourire a étiré ses lèvres. On aurait dit un gosse découvrant pour la première fois de sa vie Noël et ses cadeaux.

\- Alors c'était là qu'il était ! s'est - il exclamé en jubilant.

\- Quelque chose me dit que tu cherchais ce livre.

\- Pas seulement moi. Il était dans la Réserve. Un jour il a disparu.

\- Est-ce que je vais te demander ce que tu fabriquais dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque? me suis-je demandée à voix haute.

\- Les livres les plus intéressants se trouvent là bas.

Il a retourné l'imposant grimoire entre ses mains, l'air de se demander ce qu'il allait en faire. Je l'ai regardé réfléchir, parcourir la classe du regard, puis sourire à nouveau. Il a laissé tomber le bouquin sur le bureau, s'est précipité vers l'armoire vitrée qui se trouve dans un coin de la classe. La poussière qui s'est élevée dans l'air quand il l'a ouverte m'a apprise qu'il devait être le premier à le faire depuis des années. Je suis allée fermer la porte de la classe. Je sentais déjà qu'il allait faire un truc pas bien.

Il est revenu avec un livre de la même taille que celui qui l'intéressait et comme si c'était tout a fait normal, il a échangé les couvertures. Il a remit le bouquin à présent intitulé "_Secrets de la Pensée Magique_" dans la pile qui sert de promontoire au prof et a vidé son sac pour y entrer celui nouvellement renommé "_Évolution__ des théories de la Magie Appliquée_". Pour tout te dire, Journal, je ne comprends même pas le titre. Mais ça a l'air barbant au possible.

\- Tu veux bien prendre mes affaires dans ton sac ? m'a demandé Sirius. On va chercher l'un des autres et tu pourras les lui refiler. James va être fou de joie !

\- C'est quoi au juste ce livre ?

\- Une méthode détaillée pour apprendre la légilimancie, et l'occlumancie. Il faut maîtriser les bases des deux si on veut être capable de communiquer mentalement avec quelqu'un d'autre. Imagine, pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un sans avoir besoin de parler ?

\- Oui, mais si j'ai bien tout compris, il faut que les deux personnes maîtrisent la technique pour que ça marche. Et si ce livre était dans la Réserve, c'est que ça doit être dangereux.

\- Si peu ! Le jeu en vaut vraiment la chandelle. Vite, allons –y.

Je me suis donc retrouvée à le suivre tandis qu'il courrait presque dans les couloirs. Si avec ça on avait pas l'air suspect…

_*Dans le lit de Greg*_

Je n'ai pas raconté à Gregory ce que Sirius a fait. Je me demande si je dois le dénoncer où pas. Mais je ne pense pas que je vais le faire. Parce que, malgré tout, l'amitié et la confiance des Maraudeurs m'est précieuse. J'ai fini par me laisser entraîner dans leur folie.

_Samedi 14 janvier 1978 : au petit déjeuné_

Il est 10 h et je suis en train de manger seule. Greg a décidé d'aller au club de sortilège qui se tient durant toute la matinée tous les samedis. J'ai assez vu le nain qui nous sert de professeur pour la semaine sans me le coltiner une matinée supplémentaire.

Quand je me suis installée, un oiseau en papier soigneusement réalisé s'est posé entre mon chocolat chaud et mon jus d'orange. Je me suis d'abord demandée si l'oiseau c'était trompé de destinataire. Mais en le prenant, j'ai vu mon nom écrit dessus. J'ai levé la tête pour savoir de qui il venait et j'ai croisé le regard de Remus qui m'observait. Il mangeait avec Peter. James était un peu plus loin en tête à tête avec Lily et il avait une expression exaspérante d'amoureux transit. Sirius manquait à l'appelle.

J'ai déplié l'oiseau. Il y avait marqué dessus "_RDV dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde_". J'ai immédiatement senti les ennuis arriver. Personne ne va là-bas à moins de vouloir préparer un sale coup en toute tranquillité. J'ai vu les Maraudeurs quitter leur table un à un. Je suis encore en train de me demander si je vais y aller où pas.

_*Pause de midi, dans la Salle sur Demande*_

D'aaaccord. Je n'ai pas résisté, j'y suis allée. Je n'avais rien de mieux à faire ce matin, de toute façon. J'étais nerveuse quand je me suis dirigée vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. J'avais peur qu'on me suive. Quand je fais un truc que je sais que je ne devrais pas, j'ai tendance à devenir parano et à croire que tout le monde me regarde et me suis. Les 4 Maraudeurs étaient déjà là. James et Sirius, armés de boule de papier visaient Mimi Geignarde en rigolant. Ce fantôme n'est pas plus aimé que Peeves dans le château. Elle est aigrie, même si elle a l'apparence d'une gamine de 13 ans, et elle aime se moquer des élèves. Ceux –ci le lui rendent bien. Pour l'heure, elle était a mi chemin entre la colère et la déprime.

\- Ha ! Crystall, tu veux jouer aussi ? m'a demandé James en me voyant. 100 points si tu touches sa tête, 50 si tu touches son ventre.

Il a fallu qu'il me fasse une démonstration en jetant une boule de papier sur le fantôme qui n'a pas réussi à l'esquiver pour que je comprenne de quoi il parlait. J'en ai été ébahie. Et ils ont, semble t –il, l'habitude de jouer à ça. J'ai senti la colère monter en moi. Ces deux barbares s'en prennent à un fantôme qui ne peut rien faire et n'a jamais demandé à se trouver là.

Je me suis approchée des deux meilleurs amis, j'ai posé ma main droite sur la tête de James et la gauche sur celle de Sirius. Et je les ai fait se cogner brutalement l'un à l'autre. Ils ont été synchro dans leurs gestes pour s'attraper la tête et leurs gémissements de douleur. Je n'y suis pas allée de main morte.

\- Non mais vous êtes débiles où quoi ? leur ai –je demandé. C'est un jeu cruel !

\- Elle passe son temps à nous emmerder, a riposté James.

\- C'est qui le plus adulte des deux ? Je suis sûre que c'est vous qui avez commencé ! Vous n'avez pas une tête à être innocent !

Mimi Geignarde ricanait en flottant dans les airs. Alors je me suis tournée vers elle et je l'ai pointée du doigt.

\- Et toi ! Au lieu de rester là à esquiver les boules de papier pourquoi tu t'es pas barrée? Ils ne t'auraient pas poursuivie ! Tu as un cerveau, sert –en nom d'une gargouille !

La fantôme m'a regardée un moment, puis s'est mis à pousser de longs gémissements à réveiller les morts et s'en est allée en plongeant dans l'une des cuvettes des toilettes inutilisées.

\- Tu viens de faire ta première rencontre avec Mimi Geignarde, on dirait, m'a dit Peter avec un sourire. Elle est tout le temps comme ça.

\- Ça n'est pas une raison. Quelle idée de se retrouver ici ! Tu aurais pu trouver plus romantique comme endroit pour un premier rendez – vous, Remus !

Le concerné a souri à la blague, mais n'a pas eu le temps de répondre. Un bras s'est posé sur mes épaules et Sirius s'est penché pour me chuchoter à l'oreille :

\- Si tu veux du romantisme, tu n'as qu'à me rejoindre ce soir. Je pourrais faire découvrir des choses stupéfiantes.

Encore cette voix sensuelle et pleine de sous entendu. Je lui ai enfoncé mon coude dans le ventre et je lui ai crié :

\- Tu n'en as pas eu assez ? Il va falloir que je te frappe combien de fois, espèce de pervers?

J'aimerais bien dire qu'ils ont tous cru que j'avais rougi de colère. Mais je n'y crois pas moi-même.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? me suis –je enquise pour tenter de faire diversion tout en m'éloignant de Sirius qui avait l'air fier de son petit effet.

Quel crétin. Potter a montré le sac qu'il portait à la hanche. Il devait être lourd à en juger par la façon dont la bandoulière s'enfonçait dans son épaule. J'avais deviné ce qu'il y avait dans son sac avant même qu'il ne me le dise.

\- Sirius m'a dit que c'est toi qui a retrouvé "_Les Secrets de la Pensée Magique_". Merci. Ça fait deux ans qu'on l'avait déniché et on désespérait de ne pas le retrouver. Comme tu es déjà au courant de toute façon, on s'est dit que ça t'intéresserait peut être d'acquérir les notions qu'il y a dans ce bouquin.

Je me souvenais encore nettement de quoi ça parlait et quel était le but final du livre. Pouvoir communiquer par la pensée avec tous les initiés. Il ne devait pas y en avoir tant que ça, mais c'était tentant comme proposition. On aurait dit le diable qui murmurait. Franchement, qui refuserait une telle occasion ? Pas moi.

En revanche, maintenant que j'y pense, je vois bien Lily refuser. Elle a assez de force pour ne pas céder aux tentations multiples qui s'offrent à elle. Je ne lui ai pas beaucoup parlé depuis qu'elle s'est mise à sortir avec James. Il la monopolise et elle vient moins à la bibliothèque.

\- Ça marche pour moi, leur ai –je dit avec un soupire fataliste. On va faire ça où ?

\- Rien de mieux que la Salle sur Demande quand on fait quelque chose qu'on veut garder secret.

\- Je me doutais que vous la connaissiez aussi. C'est une cachette très pratique, je dois avouer, leur ai –je dit.

Ils ont paru déçus que je sois déjà au courant. Ça a cassé leur petit effet. Mais franchement, je m'en moque totalement. Je ne vais pas jouer les ignorante pour leur petit plaisir. Ils se sont cependant vite repris. Sirius à sorti un vieux bout de parchemin de sa poche. Il a posé sa baguette dessus, et a marmonné quelques mots. Je n'étais pas à côté de lui, alors je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'il disait. Mais j'ai vu le parchemin se couvrir soudainement d'encre. Curieuse, je me suis approchée pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Où est Rusard ? a demandé James en s'approchant aussi.

\- Il est près de la bibliothèque.

\- Et Miss Teigne ?

\- Dans le hall.

\- Les profs ?

\- Il n'y en a aucun aux alentours de la salle.

\- Parfais. On peut y aller alors.

\- Oh ! Minute !

Ils étaient en train de parler comme si avoir une feuille signalant la position de tout le monde dans le château était normal ! J'ai arraché le parchemin des mains de Sirius, je l'ai posé au sol et je l'ai entièrement déployé. Sirius ne l'avait pas fait, mais il semblait connaître tous les plis et les replis du parchemin. Une fois fait, je me suis redressée sur mes genoux pour regarder la carte dans son ensemble. Car il s'agissait bien d'une carte. Celle de Poudlard. On y trouvait les étages, les salles de classes, les salles communes, et toutes les autres pièces. Même les placards à balais. Elle était détaillée à l'extrême. Mais ça n'était pas le plus surprenant.

Associé à de petites étiquettes, on voyait des traces de pas se mouvoir dans ce château de papier. Et pour les fantômes aussi. Il m'a fallu un instant pour trouver les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Il y avait une étiquette avec mon nom, et quatre autres avec celles des Maraudeurs. Ébahie, je me suis tournée vers eux.

\- Où avez-vous eu ça ?

\- On ne l'a "eu" nulle part, a ricané James irradiant de fierté. On l'a faite nous même. Ce que tu as devant les yeux, c'est le résultat de 6 années de travail acharné. On l'a terminée cet été.

\- Sérieusement ? Vous avez fait ça vous même ?

\- Doit –on se vexer ?

\- C'est de la magie extrêmement avancée, ai –je déclaré pour ma défense. De combien de sort avez-vous dû user pour arriver à un tel résultat ?

\- Remus, tu t'en rappelle ?

\- 105, je crois. Mais Sirius et toi avez jeté la plupart d'entre eux. Je me suis contenté de faire les recherches nécessaires, vu que vous êtes normalement interdits de bibliothèque.

\- Plus maintenant. La nouvelle bibliothécaire n'est pas au courant qu'on en a été banni.

\- Vous venez de me surprendre plus que je ne l'aurais jamais pensé venant de vous. C'est extraordinaire !

\- James, Remus et moi sommes les meilleurs élèves de l'école ! s'est exclamé Sirius. Rien n'est hors de notre portée.

\- Et personne n'a les chevilles plus enflées que vous non plus, leur ai –je rétorqué.

Mais il n'y avait pas de verve dans mon ton. J'étais encore trop occupée à scruter la carte et bouger les morceaux de parchemins qui avaient été ajoutés au parchemin initial au fur et à mesure de l'élaboration de la carte, je suppose. Il m'a fallu encore une bonne minute pour revenir de ma surprise. J'ai alors replié le parchemin et je l'ai rendu à Sirius. Je pari que c'est comme ça qu'ils savaient que j'étais en haut de la tour à nouvel an. Mystère résolu.

Armés de leur carte, nous sommes allés jusque devant la Salle-Sur-Demande. Peter gardait toujours un œil dessus. C'est Remus qui a appelé la salle. En soit, il suffit de passer trois fois devant en pensant très fort à ce qu'on veut. Mais il faut parfois se montrer extrêmement précis, sinon la salle fait à sa guise. Quand on est entré à l'intérieur, on a disparu de leur carte. D'après eux c'est parce que la salle est incartable. A mon avis, ça tient plutôt du fait que la salle peut apparaître un peu partout dans le château et qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé le sort qui permettrait d'inclure cette propriété à leur carte.

\- Alors, quel est le programme Remus ? a demandé James.

\- Vous ne l'avez même pas lu ? me suis –je scandalisée.

\- Si, Sirius et moi on a lu la troisième partie en détail. Mais sans les notions du début, ça ne sert à rien. Peter et Remus ont lu les deux premières parties.

Remus s'est occupé de la partie légilimancie. Expliquer le concept me prendrait trop de temps. Encore plus que de le comprendre. Franchement, je suis impressionnée que Remus, lui, ai réussi à tirer un truc à peu près compréhensible des centaines de pages qu'il y a sur le sujet. Je n'étais pas la seule à la ramasse. Peter l'était aussi. Mais ça n'est pas très flatteur. C'est un Poufsouffle oublié par le Choixpeau des Horreurs. J'ai un mal de crâne terrible, comme si quelqu'un se trouvait dans ma tête et tapait dessus avec un marteau depuis l'intérieur.

\- Ça va ? m'a demandé James en s'accroupissant près de moi.

Peu avant midi, j'avais fini par m'asseoir et poser mon front contre le mur frais. Je n'en pouvais plus. Il fallait que je prenne une pause. Peut être que je fasse une petite sieste.

\- Je suis la seule à avoir mal au crâne ?

\- Non, moi aussi, a compati Peter.

Mais pas les trois autres. Je me suis sentie vraiment nulle. Qui ne complexerait pas à travailler avec les meilleures élèves de l'école ? Surtout moi, une pauvre Poufsouffle…

_*En compagnie de Greg dans la salle commune*_

Greg s'est inquiété pour moi en ne me voyant pas de toute la journée. Il n'a pas semblé rassuré en sachant que j'étais avec les Maraudeurs. Même si ça l'a fait sourire. Soit disant "_parce qu'il est grand temps que je me fasse d'autres amis que lui_". Je parie qu'en fait il va bientôt être jaloux.

Je n'ai rien récolté de mon après midi de "légilimancie" à part un mal de tête qui ne semble plus vouloir me lâcher.

_Dimanche 22 janvier 1978_: _dans les tribunes du stade de Quidditch_

Normalement, on aurait pas dû avoir ce match avant le mois de mars. Mais il y a eu un accrochage important entre Gryffonfor et Serpentard dont je ne sais pas grand-chose à part que c'était entre le groupe des futurs Mangemorts et les Maraudeurs entourés de quelques autres. Du coup, les deux capitaines ont fait un tapage dans le bureau des profs et chez Dumby pour avancer le match entre leur deux équipes. Ils ont l'air de penser que ça réglera tout et que le gagnant aura gain de cause. Si les hostilités retombent après ce match, je veux bien manger ma main gauche.

C'est certainement le match le plus acharné de tous. La rivalité entre les deux Maisons n'a jamais faiblit depuis la création de Poudlard, et comme dit, c'est encore pire aujourd'hui. Ce qui fait qu'il y a toujours dans ces matchs des coups bas très divertissants. Je n'aurais personnellement manquer ce match pour rien au monde, même si je n'aime pas particulièrement le Quidditch. Dès que l'une des équipes met un but, l'autre se débrouille pour faire de même. Ce qu'il fait qu'ils sont toujours au coude à coude. La victoire repose surtout sur les capacités des attrapeurs.

Maintenant que je sais que Regulus est le frère de Sirius, j'ai pris le temps de mieux l'observer en vol. Il a une technique fluide, mais qui ne peut rivaliser avec celle de James. Il pourrait faire carrière dans l'équipe d'Angleterre sans problèmes, je pense.

Les Serpentards ont l'air de s'en foutre qu'ils aient trois Maisons de l'école contre eux. Si j'étais à leur place, ça me ferait un peu réfléchir. Mais on ne peut pas s'attendre à ça de leur part. Ils se croient tellement supérieurs !

_*Sur le chemin pour revenir au château*_

Les Gryffondors ont gagné ! Quelle satisfaction ! James a réalisé un mouvement spectaculaire pour avoir le vif d'or. Si tu l'avais vu fondre vers le sol et se redresser au dernier moment avant de voler la tête en bas, ses cheveux frôlant l'herbe ! Une seule erreur aurait pu lui être fatale ! Magnifique. Je suis allée brièvement le féliciter avant qu'ils n'entrent au vestiaire. Mais je n'étais qu'une fourmi dans la foule. James et Sirius m'ont a peine regardée, comme s'ils ne me connaissaient pas. Dur retour à la réalité. Un peu d'adrénaline, des supporters en délire et je n'existe déjà plus à leur yeux. Je me sens horriblement vexée. Et blessée. Ça fait mal. Ce sont tous des crétins. Moi la première.

Je ne me suis pas attardée. Je suis retournée parmi les miens. Poufsouffle un jour, Poufsouffle toujours. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver de l'autre côté d'une vitre que je ne pourrais jamais franchir pour aller les rejoindre. Alors que j'en ai envie. Depuis que j'ai commencé à les fréquenter j'ai changé. Je me suis mise à espérer. L'espoir. Le sentiment le plus dangereux. Peut être plus que l'amour. Je viens de tomber de plus haut que je ne le pensais.

On dirait que je suis une vieille dame amère et cynique. J'ai beau essayer de me dire qu'ils venaient de gagner et que c'était l'euphorie et que ça n'était pas voulu, ça ne me réconforte pas. Bah !

_*Durant le déjeuné*_

Tout à l'heure dans le hall, nous sommes passés devant les sabliers qui décomptent les points des différentes Maison pour la Coupe. Je n'ai pas été étonnée de voir que nous arrivons en quatrième place, comme d'ordinaire. Je crois que les Poufsouffles ont fini par se lasser d'essayer de gagner une compétition à laquelle ils n'ont même pas une mince possibilité de vaincre. Les trois autres sont à égalité à quelques points près. La compétition sera rude pour eux durant les prochains mois.

Greg vient de me donner un coup de coude et a désigné un truc en l'air. Levant la tête, j'ai vu un oiseau en papier voler vers moi avant de tournoyer autour de ma tête. Je l'ai attrapé par la queue. Il tenté de s'échapper, mais je ne l'ai pas lâché. Quelqu'un à écrit mon nom avec élégance dessus. Ça ne vient pas de Remus cette fois. Je l'ai ouvert. Il y avait simplement noté "_Ça__ va ? Tu tire une tête de 20 pieds de long et du griffonne dans ton cahier comme si tu voulais que ton stylo passe à travers les pages_" . J'ai jeté un regard vers la table des Gryffondors. Ça ne pouvait venir que de là bas. Sirius m'observait. J'ai montré l'oiseau et il a hoché la tête.

Je lui ai répondu que tout allait bien avant d'écrire son nom sur l'oiseau reconstitué. A côté de son écriture, la mienne semble brouillonne. Tant pis. J'ai soufflé sur les ailes de l'oiseau pour l'aider à prendre son envole. James l'a réceptionné avant qu'il n'atteigne son ami. Du coup, le binoclard m'a aussi jeté un coup d'œil interrogateur. J'ai haussé les épaules et je suis revenue à mon repas. Il faut que j'arrête de ressasser un truc contre lequel je ne peux rien. Surtout qu'il y a pas si longtemps que ça, tout ce que je voulais, c'était justement qu'ils fasse comme si je n'existais pas. Oui, à part ça je ne suis pas contradictoire.

_Vendredi 27 janvier 1978 : dans la grande salle_

Le match n'a absolument rien arrangé. C'est même encore pire. Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards ont presque tous leurs cours en commun et je n'ai jamais vu autant d'élève se retrouver à l'infirmerie au même moment dans ces deux maisons. Ils ont soudainement des cornes, des queues, des trompes, des oreilles, des dents qui surgissent de partout. Je sais de source sûre que James a été affublé d'une trompe pendant toute une journée parce que le sort qui l'avait touché avait été mal exécuté et qu'il est toujours plus compliqué de renverser une métamorphose ratée qu'une réussite.

Mais je ne suis pas allée le voir. Je suis passée en coup de vent m'enquérir de la santé de Remus vendredi dernier après sa transformation. Mais c'est à ça que se sont limités mes contact avec les Maraudeurs depuis dimanche. Quand je le veux, je suis très douée pour éviter des gens. En gros, je me suis terrée dans ma salle commune, prétendant que je n'étais pas là quand ils ont essayé de me chercher là bas. Les garçons ne peuvent pas monter dans les dortoirs des filles.

Maintenant que j'ai écris la date, ça me fait penser que l'anniversaire de Lily est dans trois jours. Je vais lui faire livrer le bouquin sur le mode de vies des êtres de l'eau que j'avais conseillé à James pour Noël mais qu'il n'a pas daigné prendre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a offert à la place, mais ça n'était pas un livre. J'espère qu'elle ne l'aura pas déjà.

_*Dans une salle de classe*_

Je me retrouve seule dans une salle qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir été utilisée depuis un moment après une entrevue avec Sirius Black. Moi qui me vantais de les avoir évité encore ce matin, me voilà servie.

Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. J'étais en retard en cours cet après midi alors j'ai pris un raccourci. Il y a des tas d'escaliers dérobés. Je suis claustrophobe, alors j'évite de les emprunter en général, mais c'était pour la bonne cause. J'étais en train de courir en marmonnant des insultes quand on m'a soudainement attrapée par le poignet. Je l'avoue, j'ai crié de peur et de surprise. Un genre de "kyah" tout a fait ridicule. J'ai honte que ça soit sorti de ma bouche. Mais ce qui me tenait soudainement le poignet était invisible. J'avais le droit d'un peu flipper quand même. Soudainement, la tête se Sirius est apparue, flottant dans l'air. La cape d'invisibilité bien entendu. Quant à savoir comme il a su où je me trouvais, avec leur carte magique, pas de problèmes.

Il a ouvert de sa main libre la porte la plus proche et m'a fait entrer avant de refermer. Il a alors entièrement retiré la cape pour me faire face et me toiser de toute sa hauteur. C'est qu'il faisait presque peur le petit.

\- Oui ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Au cas où ça ne t'aurais pas traverser l'esprit, j'ai cours et je suis déjà bien en retard.

\- Tu as histoire de la magie, alors que tu y sois où pas, ça n'a aucune importance. Tu vas poser tes fesses et tu vas m'écouter.

La seule chose que j'ai pu faire, c'est obéir. Je me suis assise sur le bureau du prof qui paraissait le moins sale de tous. Mes pieds pendaient dans le vide. Je l'ai scruté pendant un moment avant de dire :

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Pourquoi tu nous évite depuis le week – end dernier ? Tu n'es pas venue à la salle sur demande quand on t'a fait passer le message.

\- J'étais occupée.

\- Et dimanche, tu étais peut être occupée quand on a remporté le match ? Tu ne t'es même pas montrée, m'a t –il demandé en colère.

\- Je suis venue vous féliciter, mais je n'étais rien de plus qu'un de vos supporters. Vous ne m'avez même pas vue, ai –je répondue amère et dégoûtée qu'il m'accuse d'un truc que je n'ai pas fait. Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même. Maintenant, si tu as fini de me faire part de ton indignation, je vais essayer d'aller en cours.

J'avais à peine entrouvert la porte qu'elle s'est refermée toute seule, m'échappant des mains. Un cliquetis caractéristique m'a appris qu'elle avait été fermée à clef. Même s'il n'y en avait pas dans la serrure, avec la magie pas besoin d'une clef pour verrouiller une salle où la déverrouiller. J'aurais d'ailleurs pu facilement inverser le sort. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Si je me barrais maintenant, Sirius où un autre Maraudeurs me chopperait à un moment où à un autre. Autant que ça soit maintenant sans aucun témoin, me suis –je dit. Il rangeait sa baguette dans sa manche quand je me suis tournée vers lui avant de m'adosser à la porte.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- En fait, tu nous fait la tête parce que tu es vexée qu'on ne t'ait pas remarquée dans la foule ? m'a t –il demandé en tapant dans le mille.

\- Ai –je l'air aussi gamine que ça ? j'ai répliqué en comptant sur l'ironie pour cacher la vérité.

\- Non, tu n'es pas une gamine. Mais je te vois parfaitement bien prendre la mouche pour ça.

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour protester. Je n'ai pas aimé qu'il devine si facilement pourquoi j'étais fâchée. Surtout que c'est stupide. Mais que je trouve ma réaction idiote ne m'a jamais empêché de l'éprouver quand même. Il m'a prise de vitesse.

\- Je suis désolé qu'on ne t'ai pas remarquée, a t –il soupiré. Je te jure qu'on t'a cherchée dans la foule.

\- J'en ai rien à faire.

\- Allez. Il y a bien un truc qu'on pourrait faire pour que tu nous pardonnes ?

\- Parce que vous voulez que je vous pardonne ? lui ai –je demandée à moitié étonnée, à moitié ironique.

\- Bien sûr. Tu es notre amie. Et Lily passerait un savon à James qui nous engueulerait si soudainement tu disparaissais de notre groupe. C'est elle qui nous a fait remarquer que c'était certainement notre faute si tu faisais la gueule et qui nous a ordonné de réparer nos tords.

\- J'ignorais que Lily faisait autant attention a moi, me suis-je étonnée avant de me dire que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

\- Tu es son amie, bien entendu qu'elle fait attention à toi. Tu as du mal à saisir le concept d'ami où quoi ?

\- Mon seul ami jusqu'à il y a peu, c'était Greg. Et il est de loin pas aussi compliqué que vous tous, ai –je riposté vertement.

\- Ouais, j'avais deviné qu'il était plus accommodant que nous.

On est un moment resté silencieux puis j'ai soupirée vaincue. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de leur faire la gueule. En vrai, je leur avais déjà pardonné. Et j'apprécie le fait qu'il soit venu m'en parler.

\- Laisse tomber Sirius. Je me suis comportée comme une imbécile. Mais si vous tenez absolument à faire quelque chose pour moi, vous pourriez écraser les Serpentards lors de la coupe des 4 maisons.

\- Ça ne sera pas bien difficile.

\- L'année dernière, ils ont gagnés.

\- Un simple coup de bol. Tu viendras la prochaine fois qu'on ira s'entraîner dans la salle sur demande ?

\- Ce truc fait horriblement mal au crâne. Je n'y arrive pas.

\- On va passer à l'occlumancie. James a réussi la première partie. Un légimen suffit pour s'entraîner à l'occlumancie.

\- Et toi ?

\- J'en suis encore au stade où je me perds dans les souvenirs des autres.

\- Remus ?

\- Il va y arriver. Peter n'y est pas arrivé du tout, avant que tu me demandes.

Ça n'était pas une surprise. En même temps, j'ai senti une légèrement satisfaction quand il m'a dit ça. Ça aurait été un rude coup porté à ma fierté personnelle si Peter avait réussi et que j'avais été la seule à ne pas y être arrivée au final. Sirius a fini par s'en aller après m'avoir arraché la promesse que je viendrais lors de leur prochain entrainement. Comme il est trop tard pour que je me rende en cours, je vais aller à la bibliothèque et terminer mon devoir de botanique.

_Samedi 28 janvier 1978 : club de sortilège_

Voilà un moment que je n'étais pas venue ici. Gregory m'a convaincue que ça vaudrait mieux pour la sécurité de tout le monde si je m'entraînais avec mes incantations ici, sous la surveillance du Professeur Flitwick. Je veux bien admettre que mon dernier essai a mis le feu aux baldaquins de mon lit et qu'on a failli ne pas maîtriser l'incendie, mais de là à dire que je suis un danger public… Mais je l'ai quand même écouté.

Du coup, je me suis isolée dans un coin de la salle et je me suis assise en tailleur sur le meuble qui se trouve là. Le plus dur pour les incantations en dehors des phrases en runique qu'il faut connaître par cœur et savoir prononcer correctement si on ne veut pas obtenir un résultat autre que celui recherché, c'est d'arriver à exploiter notre magie intérieure sans le concours d'une baguette. Ces dernières puisent dans la magie du sorcier sans qu'on ne s'en rende compte (sauf si on utilise des sorts extrêmement puissants) et la module pour nous. Mais la plupart des sorciers ne lancent jamais de sort suffisamment puissant au cours de leur vie pour s'en rendre compte.

Je suis la seule de notre année à être arrivée à des résultats probant en incantation, bien que d'autres aient obtenu quelques résultats également. Le professeur Flitwick a dit qu'il s'agit d'une très vieille magie qui n'est plus d'actualité à cause de son manque de puissance et des baguettes qui permettent une meilleure précision. Ça ne tombe presque jamais aux ASPIC et apparemment seul Durmstrang, une école de magie slave, enseigne encore cette discipline comme option en 7ème année.

Mais le prof de sortilège a aussi dit que je semblais avoir quelques prédispositions et que c'était toujours intéressant de travailler les choses pour lesquels ont est doué. Comme je n'ai pas beaucoup de talent, je l'ai écouté et j'ai continué à travailler après qu'on soit passé à un autre sujet en cours de sortilège.

Les incantations demandent une très grande concentration et une très grande maîtrise de soit. Comme je suis sujette à la colère, je me suis donc mise à la méditation sur un conseil du prof de sortilège. Et c'est peut être une méthode archaïque, mais ça marche du tonnerre. J'aime la méditation. Ça me permet de m'isoler de l'extérieur et de tous les problèmes qui me traversent l'esprit. Quand je m'y mets, mes pensées tourbillonnent follement, mais au fur et à mesure que je me re-concentre sur moi-même et ma respiration, elles s'apaisent jusqu'à disparaître. Fermer les yeux aide beaucoup.

Plus je le fais souvent et plus il m'est facile d'entrer en méditation. Mais je ne maîtrise pas encore tout a fait la méthode. J'ai lu dans un bouquin qui traite du sujet que lorsqu'un sorcier réussit parfaitement sa méditation, il se met à flotter en l'air. Pas de beaucoup, mais il décolle quand même de quelques centimètres. C'est de là que viennent certaines histoires moldues.

En tailleur, les mains jointes dans le creux de mes jambes, je me suis lentement immergée dans cet état de concentration qui me donne l'impression de flotter entre deux mondes. Mon potentiel magique m'apparaît toujours comme une sphère brillant de l'intérieur et aux couleurs changeantes. Il n'y a jamais rien autours que du noir. J'ai l'impression d'entrer dans l'eau quand je la sollicite pour les incantations. Après des semaines d'entraînements intensif, j'arrive à présent m'y immerger en moins d'une minute. Au début, il me fallait les deux heures du cours de sortilège pour que ça marche. J'avais l'impression de devoir avancer dans une gelée compacte pour accéder à cette sphère contenant ma magie. Et cette gelée s'est de plus en plus fluidifiée jusqu'à disparaître. Mais si je ne m'entraîne pas pendant quelques jours, la gelée recommence à s'installer. Bizarre comme comparaison, mais extrêmement pertinente de mon point de vue.

Une fois que j'ai atteint le noyau de magie qui fait de moi une sorcière et que je suis entrée dedans, il faut que je rassemble mes idées et que je choisisse avec soin mes mots. On peut incanter en anglais où dans sa langue maternelle, mais ça marche mieux en runique. Apparemment, les consonances dures et rythmées des runes qui proviennent d'une langue extrêmement vieille, facilite l'action de la magie. Un peu à l'image des formules magiques utilisée avec les baguettes.

Heureusement que j'ai choisi les runes comme option en troisième année (même si j'avais longuement hésité avec l'arithmancie). Je suis donc assez calée pour voir une éventuelle erreur. Aujourd'hui, mon but était d'arriver à soulever mon livre de sortilège que j'ai posé sur le sol devant moi. C'est moins dangereux que le feu. J'ai commencé à murmurer les mots. Quand on incante, il faut répéter les phrases plusieurs fois pour qu'il se passe quelque chose. Une seule erreur de diction et il faut tout recommencer. C'est lent, laborieux et moins puissant que la magie des baguettes car il est difficile de solliciter soi-même sa magie, ce qui explique sans doute que plus personne ne prend la peine de l'apprendre.

Mais je m'embête quand même à le faire. Ça me donne la bête impression d'être un peu particulière et ça comble mon échec avec le sort de patronus que je suis à présent la seule de ma classe à ne pas arriver à faire. Une sorte de revanche. Et oui, ça m'est resté en travers de la gorge cette histoire de patronus.

Je ne suis pas encore tout a fait au point avec les incantations. J'ai bien réussi à soulever mon livre, mais j'ai aussi envoyé flotter tous les objets à proximité, dont ma baguette, mon sac, un vase, des fleurs et j'en passe. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux pour regarder le résultat, ça m'a quelque peu déconcentré et tout est retombé dans un bruit épouvantable. Du coup, j'ai dû tout ranger. J'attends que Greg ai fini pour qu'on reparte ensemble. Cet essai m'a crevée.

Mais je suis contente.

_Lundi 30 janvier 1978 : avant de faire mes devoirs_

A midi, j'ai mangé à la table des Gryffondor avec Greg. Les Maraudeurs ont demandé aux elfes de maison de préparer un gâteau d'anniversaire pour Lily. On était certainement le groupe le plus bruyant de la grande salle. Mais comme on a donné une part de gâteau à Dumby, il nous a laissé faire autant de bruit qu'on voulait.

Lily a été couverte de cadeau et elle a apparemment aimé le mien. Elle en a même reçu un de Slugh qui l'adore.

_Samedi 4 février 1978 : a la bibliothèque_

Lily et moins travaillons depuis maintenant plus de trois heures sur une rédaction de potion avec comme sujet "C_omment feriez vous pour préparer la potion nécessaire au bon fonctionnement d'une pensine?_". Déjà, j'ignorais qu'il y avait une potion dans les pensines. Je n'en ai jamais vu fonctionner puisque celle de mes parents n'est jamais utilisée, mais c'est complètement plat, alors je vois mal une potion y tenir sans déborder. Mais d'un autre côté, les souvenirs doivent bien être dans quelque chose pour se conserver et permettre qu'on puisse les revoir.

Nous avons demandé un accès à la Réserve pour pouvoir accéder aux informations nécessaires. On trouve vraiment des livres horribles là bas, mais aussi d'autres qui ont l'air super. Sirius a raison en disant que les livres les plus intéressants se trouvent là bas même si certains d'entre eux n'auraient jamais dû se trouver dans une école.

Mais même avec l'aide des livres, mon cerveau peine à trouver quelque chose de cohérent. Lily et moi sommes très douées en la matière et si elle n'avait pas cette volonté d'y arriver, moi j'aurais abandonné il y a une bonne heure. Là, je suis arrivée à saturation alors je prends une petite pause bien méritée avec toi, Journal. C'est à se demander comment ceux qui ont créé cette potion ont eu la tortueuse idée de mélanger les ingrédients.

\- J'ai trouvé une piste, m'a soudainement annoncé mon amie rousse.

Elle a passé ses mains tellement de fois dans ses cheveux qu'ils sont complètement désordonnés et ébouriffés. Encore pire que ceux de James. Elle réfléchit tellement intensément que c'est tout juste si de la fumée ne sort pas de ses oreilles.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Si on ajoute du sang de licorne et qu'on laisse reposer à feu doux on pourrait obtenir une bonne base.

\- Impossible si on part du fait qu'on a déjà mis dans notre liste quelques gouttes de sang de dragon. On risque de faire exploser Poudlard si on mélange les deux.

\- Zut, j'avais oublié, gémit –elle en rayant un paragraphe entier. Et toi, ça donne quoi ?

\- Notre début me chiffonne, lui ai -je avouée. La salive de sombral n'a rien à faire là.

\- Ça permet de capter les choses invisibles. Et les feuilles de tentacula de les attraper pour qu'elles ne se perdent pas. C'est une bonne combinaison. Et je trouve que c'est justifié. On en a déjà discuté. Arrête de radoter et concentre toi plutôt sur la suite.

J'ai grimacé. Je ne suis quand même pas d'accord. Mais j'ai décidé de laisser tomber et de me concentrer sur la suite. Lily devient toujours un peu brusque lorsqu'elle cherche et ne trouve pas. Pour l'instant, nous savons juste qu'il faut aux alentours de 6 mois pour la préparer (ce qui élimine déjà certains ingrédients qui ont besoin d'un temps de latence plus long ou plus court, où ceux qui pourrissent même dans les potions, mais en rajoute d'autres), et qu'il faut qu'elle soit très épaisse. C'est-à-dire rien.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que j'étais allongée sur le ventre sur les coussins et que je feuilletais sans grand espoir notre livre de potion de 7ème année, qui bien entendu ne contenait pas la recette, j'ai eu une idée de génie. Sautant sur mes pieds, je me suis étirée en disant :

\- Tu comptes encore rester là ?

\- Oui.

\- Je peux te laisser mes affaires ?

\- Tu dois aussi m'aider, hors de question que je sois la seule à réfléchir.

\- Je vais réfléchir, me suis –je indignée. Je viens juste de me dire que se serait plus facile si on voyait cette potion une fois finie et réussite.

\- Et tu comptes aller où pour voir ça ?

\- Dumbledore a une pensine. Je vais lui demander si je peux l'examiner. En revenant, je te ramènerais à manger. Il ne doit pas être loin de midi.

\- D'accord, c'est une bonne idée, concéda t –elle. Mais dépêche toi, je commence à avoir faim.

Dumby a été très sympa en m'autorisant à examiner sa pensine. Il la conserve sur un promontoire en pierre sculptée qui est très chic. J'ai mis un doigt dans la potion et la sensation qui en est ressortie est vraiment bizarre. La potion semble très profonde alors que comme dit le récipient est plat et elle donne une impression de froid. Mais quand j'ai ressorti le doigt de la potion, il n'était pas mouillé. Même pas humide. Ça c'était curieux. J'ignorais jusque là qu'on pouvait faire ce genre de chose. On a l'impression que la potion était extrêmement compacte et qu'il suffirait de tendre la main pour la saisir.

J'ai aussi examiné la sorte d'assiette argentée dans laquelle repose le liquide. C'était en désespoir de cause. Et ça a été l'illumination. Voir le phœnix du professeur Dumbledore s'envoler en a été une autre. J'ai à peine remercié le directeur avant de me précipiter dehors.

J'étais tellement pressée de faire partager ma découverte à Lily que j'en ai presque oublié de passer par les cuisines. Tandis que je m'y dirigeais, je suis rentrée dans quelqu'un de plein fouet. C'était Remus. Si ça c'était de la pure coïncidence, je suis prête à me suicider en me donnant en pâture à un dragon. Il a reculé de quelques pas et m'a rattrapée avant que je ne me casse la figure.

\- Salut ! lui ai –je dit. Je suis assez pressée là.

\- On va à la salle sur demande ce soir après le repas.

\- Ça marche, je viendrais.

Lily a trouvé que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à faire l'allée retour, mais en voyant les provisions que je ramenais, elle m'a pardonnée. Je lui ai révélé ce que j'avais découvert. Le récipient des pensines n'était pas fait en n'importe quel matière, mais en kethril*. C'est un minerai extrêmement cher que seuls les gobelins savent travailler. Il faut des années de l'extraction à l'achat pour pouvoir en disposer. Il a de nombreuses propriétés. Et je suis sûre qu'il y a un ingrédient qui doit être issus du Phénix. Si cette potion n'est pas dans notre manuel de 7ème année, ça veut dire qu'on ne va pas la préparer. Il n'y a que trois raisons pour laquelle on ne prépare pas une potion : ou elle est trop dangereuse, ou elle est trop longue, ou les ingrédients coûtent la peau du cul. Et à mon avis, c'est la troisième option. On va devoir tout recommencer avec Lily, mais cette fois, on commencera correctement. D'ailleurs, elle vient de me jeter un regard noir qui signifie clairement que ma pause a duré assez longtemps.

_*Dans mon lit*_

Tout le monde dors déjà depuis longtemps. Il est minuit passé. Je n'avais jamais vu notre salle commune aussi tranquille et aussi sombre que quand je suis revenue. Même le feu de la cheminée était éteint. Il faut dire que je ne me suis jamais couchée aussi tard. Et c'était aussi la première fois que je sortais après le couvre feu dans les couloirs du château.

Quand j'ai rejoins les Maraudeurs dans la Salle sur Demande, je ne pensais pas qu'on y resterait aussi longtemps. Je suis contente que Greg ne soit pas malheureux d'être en dehors du secret. Il sait que je lui cache quelque chose, mais comme je ne cherche pas à le nier, ça lui suffit. Je l'adore.

Les Maraudeurs ont eu l'air étonné que je sois entrée dans la salle alors qu'ils étaient déjà dedans et qu'aucun d'eux n'était venu m'ouvrir. Ils ne savaient pas qu'on pouvait entrer dans la Salle sur Demande si elle était déjà occupée. Il suffit juste de savoir à quoi elle est utilisée pour pouvoir y pénétrer quand même. Ça faisait du bien de savoir pour une fois quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient.

Je suis contente. Je ne serais jamais légiliman, mais l'occlumancie me parait beaucoup plus facile. Ça ressemble un peu à la méditation. James n'est pas encore au point en matière de légilimancie. Ça explique sans doute qu'il n'ai pas réussi à entrer dans ma tête malgré les barrières maladroites que j'ai dressé autours de mon esprit.

Il y a deux manières de protéger son esprit grâce à l'occlumancie. La première, la plus facile, c'est de se vider totalement l'esprit, de ne plus penser à rien. Si vous ne pensez à rien, on ne peut pas lire vos pensées. C'est aussi simple que ça. Mais en revanche, il suffit d'une seule pensée parasite pour qu'un légiliman de talent l'attrape et puisse s'infiltrer dans vos souvenirs les plus enfouis. La deuxième est plus difficile à mettre en œuvre, mais aussi bien plus solide. Il faut se servir d'un souvenir particulièrement fort et forger comme un mur autours de votre esprit. Le légiliman verra le souvenir en question, mais rien d'autre. Il aura beau tourner autours de votre esprit, il ne verra qu'un mur constitué du souvenir.

J'ai choisi la première technique parce que je doute d'avoir un souvenir assez fort pour faire un mur mental efficace. J'ai encore en tête mon lamentable échec du patronus. Les trois autres ont essayé avec le souvenir parce qu'ils pensaient ça plus facile, mais James malgré ses faibles compétences a réussi à entrer dans leur tête. J'ai donc été la seule à obtenir un résultat probant. Et j'en suis particulièrement fière. Un peu plus et je risque d'attraper une tête aussi grosse que celle des Gryffondor !

C'est un peu abstrait, mais une fois qu'on a saisi le concept de l'occlumancie, c'est beaucoup plus facile que la légilimancie. Je n'ai même pas eu mal à la tête. Je suis contente et je vais me coucher de bonne humeur. Je suis quand même crevée.

_Mardi 14 février : en cours_

La Saint Valentin est une fête stupide. Si on est vraiment amoureux, a t – on besoin d'une fête spécialement pour ça ? Je ne pense pas, même si je ne peux pas parler en connaissance de cause. C'est à mon avis juste un prétexte pour foutre les nerfs aux célibataires... "_Tiens, ils ne sont pas en couple ? Alors on va créer un jour pour célébrer les couples_". Bref.

Greg m'a offert une rose, comme tous les ans. Je suis soigneusement allée la mettre dans un vase près de mon lit.

Si quelqu'un d'autre m'avait offert une fleur, je lui aurai ri au nez dans le meilleur des cas et je la lui aurais fait bouffer dans le pire. Mais c'est Greg. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver ça mignon a chaque fois. Oui, je suis d'une faiblesse affligeante quand il s'agit de lui.

* * *

_* Ce mot n'est pas mon invention. Il vient d'un bouquin, mais je ne sais plus lequel. _

_A suivre..._


	11. Joyeux anniversaire Crystall !

_Merci à vous **Roselia001** et **Lune **! _

_Salut **Maia **! Oui, Crystall a du répondant. Je voulais justement éviter de tomber dans le cliché des Poufsouffles patients, gentils voir un peu niais. _

* * *

**Joyeux anniversaire Crystall**

_Jeudi 16 février 1978 : assise sur une fenêtre dans un couloir_

Je viens de ressortir du bureau du professeur Chourave. La dernière fois que je m'y étais trouvée, c'était pour l'entretient d'orientation en 5ème année. Ça n'est pas plus mal. La directrice de notre maison a transformé son bureau en un petit serre et je n'ai pas osé m'asseoir. Histoire de pouvoir détaler plus rapidement si une des plantes qui s'y trouve décide soudainement qu'elle a faim et que je suis une repas tout à fait acceptable.

\- Les délégations des différentes écoles de formations post – Poudlard vont bientôt s'installer au 7ème étage, m'a dit Chourave. Ils vont organiser des réunions de découverte et répondre aux questions que vous pourriez éventuellement avoir. J'ai remarqué que vous ne vous étiez inscrite sur aucune des listes mise à votre disposition dans la salle commune. Nous avons besoin de savoir combien vous serez pour nous organiser.

Les fameuses listes ont été épinglées la semaine dernière sur les tableaux d'affichage de toutes les salles communes. Chaque élève a l'obligation de s'inscrire sur au moins l'une d'elle. Mais parmi la petite vingtaine, rien ne m'a intéressé. Je ne vais pas assister à une réunion qui ne me dit rien, quand même ? Greg s'est inscrit pour un métier dans la recherche botanique, pour entrer chez Gringotts et en archéologie. Anna en psychomagie, Kathie pour la réunion à propos des guérisseurs, Tobias l'indécis s'est inscrit à 6 ou 7 réunions différentes.

Je sais que les quatre Maraudeurs ont choisi les mêmes réunions. Auror et dresseur de troll. Le premier parce que James et Sirius ont vraiment envie d'y entrer, le second pour rigoler. Remus aimerait bien enseigner, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Mais il ne se fait pas beaucoup d'illusion : un prof loup – garou ne trouvera jamais de boulot. C'est vraiment injuste que sa condition, à laquelle il ne peux rien, l'empêche de faire ce qu'il veut.

\- Je n'ai rien vu qui m'intéresserait Professeur Chourave, ai –je répondu.

\- Vous n'avez donc pas la plus petite idée de ce que vous allez faire en sortant de Poudlard ?

Si, me trouver un petit job qui me permettra de vivre et dénicher un logement pour que je ne sois pas à la rue.

\- Quand bien même, ça ne changerait rien, je n'ai pas d'argent pour entrer dans une quelconque école.

\- Vous pourriez essayer de décrocher une bourse.

\- Avec mes notes ?

Il lui a fallu une bonne minute pour trouver mon dossier. Elle a dû enlever la terre qu'il y avait dessus avant de le lire. A mon avis, elle ne doit pas beaucoup se pencher sur le cas de ses élèves. Nous sommes de braves petits soldats en général. On nous dit qu'on doit s'inscrire sur une liste, on le fait. Je suis le mouton noir.

Elle a parcouru mes derniers résultats des yeux. Et est restée muette. Qu'aurait –elle pu dire ? Je n'obtiendrais jamais d'assez bonnes notes aux ASPICs pour décrocher une bourse où que se soit. Ma meilleure note reste un A en rune. J'aurais pu obtenir un E en sortilège si Flitwick avait noté les incantations, mais il ne l'a pas fait. J'avais autrement des P partout. Je me débrouille toujours pour avoir des A aux examens de fin d'année parce que je ne veux pas redoubler. Mais ça s'arrête là. Oui, je suis loin d'être une bonne élève. J'ai cessé de faire des efforts en première année après que mes parents m'aient clairement fait comprendre que c'était Queenie qui devait avoir l'air la plus intelligente des deux. Et l'année en année, je n'ai jamais récupéré mon retard.

Au final, je me suis inscrite pour la réunion des guérisseurs, là où Kathie va. Je ne suis pas intéressée par le métier. Aider les gens alors que j'ai la sociabilité d'un caillou, c'est un peu trop me demander. Mais bon. Il fallait bien choisir quelque chose. Il y a beaucoup de Poufsouffle inscrits sur cette liste, alors je peux décemment croire que c'est aussi le cas dans les autres Maisons. S'il y a beaucoup de monde, je pourrais ne pas m'y rendre sans que ça se remarque.

_Samedi 18 février 1978__ :_ dans le parc

J'avais raison, la salle où se déroule la conférence à propos du métier de guérisseur est bondée. Tellement, qu'il y avait des élèves debout. Je suis entrée pour signer la liste de présence et je suis ressortie en prétextant que je devais aller aux toilettes. Toutes les réunions n'ont pas lieu en même temps et de toute façon, ça ne concernait que les 7ème année. Alors je n'ai eu aucun mal à me fondre dans la foule d'élève.

La neige a complètement fondu. Cette année on aura pas pu patiner sur le lac. Dommage. J'aurais bien voulu, vu que c'est le dernier hiver que je passe ici. Le bonhomme de neige que j'ai fait avec Remus est encore là, en revanche. Le sort qui le faisait bouger s'est épuisé et il commence à être trop fondu pour qu'on puisse encore le qualifier de bonhomme de neige, mais il est encore là. L'hiver s'en va déjà. Ça veut dire que bientôt, il faudra quitter l'école. Je n'en ai vraiment pas envie.

En passant de hall, j'ai vu qu'il y avait une nouvelle sortie à Prés – au – Lard de prévue le 18 mars. Ce sera l'avant dernière de l'année. Peut être la dernière si on compte que les ASPICs ne sont plus très loin et que je n'irais peut être pas à celle qui aura lieu aux alentours de mai.

_*Dans mon lit*_

Je viens encore une fois de rentrer à une heure pas possible. Les Maraudeurs sont peut être des trublions sans foi ni loi, mais quand ils veulent quelque chose, ils sont intraitables. J'avais beau essayer de m'échapper de leur entraînement à l'occlumancie, ils n'ont rien voulu entendre. On reste dans cette maudite Salle sur demande à se triturer l'esprit plusieurs soirs par semaines et je commence à être crevée. Demain, je ne me lève pas avant midi, même si c'est la fin du monde.

Sirius a réussi à maîtriser à peu près la légilimancie alors il a fallu qu'on reprenne tout le début de l'occlumancie pour James qui s'y mettait à peine. Il a du mal. Moi, je perfectionne de plus en plus ma technique. Mais ça n'est vraiment pas encore ça. James a réussi à entrer dans ma tête. Quelle sensation désagréable. J'avais l'impression qu'on me grattait le cerveau avec des ongles. Ça me fait encore frissonner en y repensant. Il n'est pas allé bien loin. Ça ne m'a pas empêchée de redoubler d'effort. Beuh, quelle expérience déplaisante. J'ai l'impression de ne pas être en sécurité dans ma propre tête. N'importe quel légiliman pourrait y entrer à n'importe quel moment. Je ne suis pas rapide pour mettre en place ma protection.

En fait, leur volonté me porte. Sans eux, je ne serais jamais arrivée là. Je ne suis pas persévérante. J'ai tendance à vite abandonner quand je n'arrive pas à quelque chose. Avec eux quatre qui me harcèlent, je n'ai pas le loisir de laisser tomber. Sans eux, je n'aurais de toute façon jamais entrepris d'apprendre l'occlumancie et la légilimancie. Mais je suis contente d'avoir commencé. Tant qu'ils continueront à me soutenir, je commence à croire que je pourrais atteindre un niveau correct.

Je leur ai quand même demandé pourquoi ils s'acharnaient comme ça. Ils se plaignent que ça prend trop de temps. Ils voudraient progresser plus vite. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. C'est vrai, pour moi c'était juste une option, une nouvelle expérience, un petit plus. Pas une question de vie où de mort.

\- Tu – Sais – Qui est un légilimen d'un niveau extrêmement élevé, m'a appris Sirius. Si on veut s'opposer à lui, il faut qu'on soit capable de se protéger. Dans un duel contre un légilimancien, c'est toujours lui qui gagne parce qu'il peut voir dans ta tête quel sort tu vas utiliser.

\- Vous voulez combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? me suis –je épouvantée.

Et je le suis encore. L'idée de croiser un Mangemort me donne envie de me terrer dans un trou sombre et isolé. Mais alors leur chef suprême ? On raconte tellement de choses sur lui… Et ses partisans font tellement de choses terribles que je suis prête à croire tout ce que j'ai entendu. Qu'ils pensent seulement à se battre contre lui m'a terrifiée alors même que je ne suis pas concernée. D'un côté, j'aurais pu m'en douter. Sirius et James veulent devenir aurors.

\- Oui, a férocement dit Sirius. On va entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix et on va le tuer.

L'existence de l'Ordre est hypothétique. On en parle un peu partout, mais personne n'a vraiment confirmé qu'un tel regroupement de sorcier existait. Mais s'il est réel, je pense qu'il y a moins de personne qui rejoignent l'Ordre du Phénix que les Mangemort. Tu – Sais – Qui est terrifiant et il a la main basse sur toute l'Angleterre. Il faut être ou extrêmement courageux, ou suicidaire pour vouloir intégrer l'Ordre.

\- Tu as dit "Seigneur des Ténèbres", a relevé Remus. Seuls ses partisans l'appellent comme ça, non ?

\- Je suis désolée. Mais toute ma jeunesse je n'ai entendu que cette manière de le désigner. Avant d'arriver à Poudlard, je ne savais même pas qu'on le nommait aussi Tu – Sais – Qui. Parfois, j'oublie. Je ne suis pas une de ses adeptes.

Mes parents trouvent les idées de Celui – dont – on – ne – doit – pas – prononcer – le –nom extrêmement intéressantes. Je sais qu'ils ont donné de l'argent pour sa cause. Même les mages noirs ont besoin de fric. Ils espèrent sans doute que l'un de leur enfant, Oliver où Aileen deviendra un Mangemort. Et ils vont marier Queenie à l'héritier Black qui est une famille connue pour le soutenir activement. Je comprends que Sirius veuille combattre Tu – Sais – Qui. Ça doit être pour montrer qu'il n'a rien à voir avec le reste des Black.

\- Je n'en ai jamais douté, je trouvais juste ça bizarre, m'a rassuré Remus.

\- Tu comprends pourquoi c'est important qu'on soit vite au point ? m'a demandé James, la détermination se lisant dans ses yeux bruns. On quitte Poudlard d'ici quelque mois. Il faut qu'on soit prêt.

Je me suis contentée de hocher la tête. Je ne voulais pas poursuivre cette discussion. J'étais suffisamment effrayée comme ça. Je le suis encore. Ils sont peut être doués, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander combien de temps ils vont réussir à survivre une fois qu'ils auront clairement affiché leur position. Je les trouve complètement fous. On est à peine majeurs !

Mais d'un côté, je comprends leur empressement. Si on me disait que dans moins de 6 mois je risquais de me trouver face à face avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je me dépêcherais aussi d'apprendre un maximum de choses et avec le plus d'efficacité possible. Je sens que je vais faire des cauchemars cette nuit.

_Lundi 20 février 1978 : devant le bureau du directeur, en train d'attendre qu'il veuille bien nous recevoir, Gregory et moi._

Mon dieu, si on m'avait dit que je rencontrerais les parents de Greg dans une situation pareille, je ne l'aurais pas cru. C'est une journée qui a commencé comme un lundi normal. Tout le monde pestait parce qu'on devait se lever pour 3 heures d'Histoire de la Magie et tout le monde a dormi pendant le cours en question.

A midi, on parlait du cours de potion de l'après midi où il faudrait rendre notre composition pour la potion nécessaire à la mise en fonction d'une pensine et chacun s'apercevait avec angoisse qu'il avait quelque chose de différent du voisin. J'étais en train d'argumenter avec Anna et Tobias quand le courrier est arrivé. Greg a reçu la Gazette du Sorcier, comme tous les jours. Vu qu'il n'éprouvait aucun besoin de se joindre aux conversations qui l'entouraient, il s'est mis à lire le journal. Rien de bizarre jusque là.

Il a fallu que Kathie demande à mon ami s'il allait bien pour que je ne me retourne et vois qu'effectivement, il y avait un problème. Il avait perdu toutes ses couleurs. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi blanc. Il avait le regard vissé sur le journal. Je me suis penchée pour regarder ce qu'il lisait.

_**Coventry, nouvelle cible préférée des Mangemorts ?**_

_Durant la semaine passée, les attentats portant la trace des adeptes de Vous – Savez qui se sont multipliés dans la ville de Coventry. Le Bureau des Aurors a fait déplacer ses employés, sans aucun succès, puisque la dernière attaque en date d'hier s'est soldée par la mort d'une famille de moldue et l'absence de capture des coupables. La présence d'inferi a également été signalée._

_« Ils sont à la recherche de quelque chose. Il suffit de trouver quoi pour arriver à les neutraliser » a déclaré très doctement Alastor Maugrey, directeur du Bureau des Aurors quand on l'a interrogé avant de claquer la porte de son service au nez de nos journalistes. Après 8 attentats recensés durant les trois dernières semaines, on est en droit de se questionner quant à l'efficacité des employés du Bureau des Aurors et à leur capacité à enrayer la crise. Le Ministre de la Magie n'a pas souhaité s'exprimer sur le sujet. _

J'ai immédiatement vu le problème. Gregory évite de crier sur tous les toits où habite sa famille, parce qu'il a peur que pour s'amuser les élèves de Serpentard partisans de Tu – Sais – Qui décident de rendre une petite visite à ses parents. Mais moi je sais qu'il habite à Coventry. Et cet article laissait supposer que ses parents pouvaient très bien compter au rang des victimes. Personne chez les moldues ne pourrait le contacter pour l'avertir. Greg a tourné son regard horrifié vers moi.

\- Il faut que j'y aille.

\- Ça marche, viens.

Je n'ai pas hésité un seul instant. Il a dit qu'il devait y aller, alors il allait y aller. C'était aussi simple que ça. Il est mon meilleur ami. Je ne connais pas sa famille, mais ce qui est important pour lui l'est pour moi. Je me suis levée et il m'a emboîté le pas. Je me suis dirigée vers la bibliothèque.

\- Où tu vas ? s'est –il inquiété. Notre dortoir est de l'autre côté.

\- Je sais. Je vais à la bibliothèque.

\- Pourquoi ? Crystall c'est…

\- Tais toi Greg. Tais-toi et contente toi de me suivre.

Et sa nature étant ce qu'elle est, il s'est exécuté. Je sais qu'il a en moi une confiance aveugle. C'est un fardeau, mais je préfère que ça soit sur moi qu'il tombe plutôt que sur quelqu'un d'autre. Moi, je sais que je ne le ferais pas souffrir. Où du moins pas intentionnellement. Il a pris son mal en patience quand j'ai cherché dans les rayonnages le bouquin que je voulais et quand je l'ai emprunté sous le regard suspicieux de la bibliothécaire qui croit qu'on va faire un feu de joie avec ses précieux ouvrages dès qu'on en emprunte un. Quand on est ressorti de la bibliothèque, je lui ai attrapé la main.

\- On va aller voir Dumbledore pour lui dire qu'on va chez toi. On ne peut pas disparaître de la circulation comme ça. Après, on va sortir de l'enceinte de l'école et je nous ferais transplaner jusqu'à Birmingham. De là, on prendra le Magicobus jusqu'à chez toi.

\- D'accord. C'est quoi ce livre ?

\- _"Charmes et Barrières"_. C'est un livre qui traite de toutes les protections que l'on peut appliquer à un lieu ou à une personne. Il couvre un large domaine d'action. Comme on va aller chez toi, autant en profiter pour apposer des protections autours de tes parents et de votre maison.

\- On ? Tu viens avec moi ?

\- Oui, je viens.

On est arrivé devant la gargouille qui garde l'escalier menant au bureau de Dumbledore. Par chance, il était déjà déployée alors on a pu monter dans l'antichambre du bureau sans user du mot de passe que je ne connaissais pas. Dans le cas contraire, on aurait dû passer par un prof et à cette heure – ci ils se rendent tous dans leur salles de classe. Il aurait été difficile de les convaincre de nous donner le mot de passe, d'autant plus qu'on va sécher les cours. J'ai supposé qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un avec le directeur et le déranger alors qu'il est en rendez vous ne m'a pas paru une bonne idée, alors on allait devoir patienter. Après tout, on vient l'informer qu'on va partir. Et pour moi, ça implique avec ou sans son consentement.

\- Ça pourrait être dangereux pour toi, m'a dit Gregory une fois qu'on a été assis.

\- Pour toi aussi. Pas question que tu y ailles seul. Pas la peine d'essayer de m'en dissuader.

\- Merci, s'est –il contenté de dire en posant la tête sur mon épaule. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Je n'ai pas répondu, parce que je n'ai pas de réponse. J'ai juste posé ma joue sur ses cheveux. Greg n'est pas quelqu'un qui prend des décisions. C'est un suiveur, pas un meneur. Si je n'avais pas été là, il aurait certainement encore été en train de paniquer à table. J'espère que Dumby va un peu se bouger le cul. Ça fait bien une demi-heure qu'on est là.

_*Dans le Magicobus*_

C'est pas facile d'écrire dans cette merde de bus. Je me rappelle maintenant pourquoi je déteste le prendre. Le pire, c'est que le chauffeur, Ernie il me semble, est un petit nouveau. Il nous secoue encore plus qu'on ne l'est déjà d'ordinaire. C'est une grande première pour Greg. Il ne savait même pas qu'un tel mode de transport existait chez les sorciers. J'ai l'impression qu'il se retient de vomir.

Dumbledore nous a reçu après 40 minutes d'attente. C'était Hagrid qui était à l'intérieur. Je me demande de quoi ils ont bien pu parler pendant autant de temps… Bref, toujours est –il qu'on est entré dans son bureau.

\- Que puis –je faire pour vous ? Vous devriez être en cours à cette heure – ci.

\- Vous avez lu la Gazette ? lui ai –je demandé.

\- Non, pas encore.

\- Il y a eu de nombreuses activités de la part des Mangemorts à Coventry. Gregory habite là bas. Ses parents sont des moldus et on va aller chez lui pour apposer des protections autours de sa maison. Nous reviendrons le plus tôt possible.

J'ai parlé avec toute la conviction dont j'étais capable. Le regard bleu du directeur nous a transpercé pendant de longues minutes. Mais je l'ai soutenu. Il n'était pas question que je change d'avis.

\- Très bien, Miss Etwhistle. Faites comme vous l'entendez. Je préviendrais vos professeurs.

\- Merci, ai –je soupiré avec un soulagement palpable.

J'ai immédiatement saisi Greg par le bras et j'ai couru avec lui jusqu'à notre salle commune. Pas question de lui laisser l'occasion de changer d'avis. J'ai fourré dans mon sac de cours le livre que je venais d'emprunter, quelques vêtements au cas où, et surtout de l'argent sorcier. Greg avait des pièces moldues sur lui. On a ensuite dévalé la colline sur laquelle se trouve l'école jusqu'à se retrouver sur le quai de la gare de Prés – au – Lard. De là, il était possible de transplaner.

Je connais Birmingham. Il est toujours plus facile de transplaner vers un endroit qu'on connaît que vers un endroit inconnu. Si on ne connaît pas précisément sa destination, on peut atterrir à des endroits où il aurait mieux valu ne jamais poser le pied. Gregory voulait servir de guide pour qu'on transplane de Birmingham à devant chez lui, mais je n'ai pas voulu. Il a passé son permis de transplaner, mais ça n'est pas vraiment son fort. C'est triste à dire, mais je ne lui fais pas confiance pour guider notre transplanage. Il n'a jamais fait ça auparavant et ça n'est pas le moment de prendre des risques. On est la prochaine destination que va rallier le Magicobus. Je suis contente de descendre de là.

_Lundi 20 février 1978 : dans la chambre d'ami de chez Gregory_

Sa mère a failli faire une crise cardiaque en nous voyant sur le pas de sa porte. Avant même qu'elle n'ai compris que c'était son fils a qui elle venait d'ouvrir, il s'est jeté sur elle pour l'étreindre. Il avait vraiment cru que le pire était advenu. C'était la première fois que j'entre dans une maison moldue. Elle est plutôt grande, et bien différente des bicoques que mes parents me montraient toujours pour illustrer l'infériorité des moldues par rapport aux sorciers. Sa famille n'est pas pauvre. Ils habitent en périphérie de Coventry, alors ils ont un grand jardin et une piscine.

Sa mère avait les mêmes cheveux blonds que Greg et on retrouvait des similitudes frappantes dans leur traits. Ils ont le même sourire. Quand Gregory lui a dit qui j'étais, son visage s'est illuminé et elle m'a serrée dans ses bras comme si on se connaissait depuis des années déjà. J'ai jeté un regard incrédule à mon ami qui s'est contenté de me sourire en retour. A moins que ça ne soit le soulagement qui le faisait sourire.

\- Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer Madame, lui ai –je dit.

\- Pas Madame. Appelez moi Elisabeth, je vous en prie. Gregory nous a tellement parlé de vous que j'ai l'impression de vous connaître depuis des années ! Venez, entrez. Ne restez pas sur le palier !

Elle avait l'air ravie de ma présence. A peine a t –elle fermée la porte d'entrée qu'un chien, un labrador comme me l'a précisé Greg, s'est précipité sur moi. Il remuait la queue, alors je suppose qu'il ne voulait pas me manger, mais la mère de Gregory l'a quand même saisi par le collier pour qu'il ne me saute pas dessus. Il s'appelle Scooby. Ça ne m'évoque rien comme nom, mais apparemment il provient d'un "dessin animé".

Mon ami a dû remarquer que je ne savais pas ce qu'est un "dessin animé". Pendant que sa mère allait faire du thé il m'a tiré dans le salon et j'ai été présentée à un curieux objet appelé "télévision". C'est une boite rectangulaire sur laquelle apparaît des images mouvantes quand on l'allume. Elle fonctionne avec de … léclectricité je crois. Franchement, je comprends rien à comment ça marche.

J'ai aussi découvert comment les moldus s'éclairent la nuit. Ils appuient sur un "interrupteur" et une "ampoule" devient lumineuse. J'étais complètement perdue. Je le suis toujours d'ailleurs. Greg m'a regardé m'émerveiller de choses qui lui sont totalement familières et sa mère paraissait ébahie. En fait, j'ai la même réaction que celle qu'aurait n'importe quel moldu en entrant pour la première fois dans le monde de la magie. En tout cas, s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que les moldues sont extrêmement ingénieux. Ils n'ont pas de magie, mais ils réussissent très bien à palier à ce manque.

\- Alors, dites moi donc ce qui vous amène ici ? nous a demandé Elisabeth une fois que j'ai cessé de me comporter comme une gamine et que nous étions autours d'une tasse de thé.

\- La Gazette du Sorcier a rapporté qu'il y a eu beaucoup d'activités Mangemort en ville, a déclaré en toute simplicité Gregory. On est venu pour vérifier que vous allez bien et jeter quelques sorts de protections.

J'ai été étonnée qu'il expose les faits aussi simplement. Mais encore plus que cela inquiète sa mère qui n'a pas eu l'air un seul instant de se demander de quoi il parlait. Apparemment, il tient ses parents bien au courant de la situation dans le monde des sorciers. C'était un peu embarrassant qu'ils soient au courant de notre incapacité à gérer un tel problème alors qu'on a la magie.

\- Crystall est plus douée en magie que moi, alors elle va m'aider. Nous repartirons après, a conclu Gregory.

\- Pas tout de suite, j'espère ? s'est inquiétée Elisabeth. Ton père sera ravi de connaître ton amie. Faites donc ça demain.

\- Non, on va commencer tout de suite. Mais on ne repartira sans doute pas aujourd'hui, non ? a demandé mon ami en se tournant vers moi.

\- Exacte. Si ce n'est pas abuser de votre hospitalité, Elisabeth, je pense que je passerais également la nuit ici.

\- Mais non voyons, vous êtes la bienvenue sous mon toit. Vous êtes aussi polie que Gregory nous l'a dit.

Je n'ai pas relevé quand elle a dit « polie ». Sérieusement, je crois que je suis l'une des Sang – Pure au langage le plus fleuri. Je ne vais pas me mentir : je jure comme un charretier.

\- Il vous a parlé de moi ?

\- Bien sûr. Depuis la première année je n'arrête pas d'entendre parler de vous tout le temps ! Il nous parle rarement d'autres élèves, mais dès qu'il est question de magie, votre nom revient toujours.

J'ai jeté un regard à mon ami qui a détourné le sien en rougissant. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de trouver ça mignon. Je me doutais qu'il m'avait déjà évoqué de nombreuses fois devant ses parents, mais pas à ce point là. A vrai dire, si j'avais eu des parents qui avaient toléré une amitié avec un Né – moldu, je leur aurais aussi rabâché les oreilles avec Gregory. Mais ça, il ne le sait pas.

Après le thé, Greg m'a fait faire le tour de la propriété. Scoubi était sur nos talons tout le long. J'ai laissé mon sac dans la chambre d'ami. La seule pièce qui détonne, dans cette maison, c'est la chambre de Greg. Il a un grand poster représentant l'équipe de Quidditch des Harpies de Holyhead en plein vol. Les joueuses se succèdent à tout de rôle au premier plan. Il y a au pied de son lit un panier énorme pour Dragon, son chat. Il pourrait en mettre trois dedans.

Sur sa bibliothèque, il a aligné soigneusement tous les livres de cours qu'il a acheté durant ses 7 années à Poudlard en plus de ceux que je lui ai offert où qu'il s'est acheté lui-même. De vieux exemplaires de la Gazette étaient empilés dans un coin et un scrutoscope traînait sur sa table de nuit. Il l'a emmené à Poudlard un jour mais il ne cessait jamais de siffler, si bien qu'un de ses camarades de dortoir s'en est traîtreusement débarrassé en essayant de le noyer dans le lac. Greg l'a récupéré et réparé tant bien que mal, mais il ne l'a plus jamais ramené à l'école. Sur son bureau il y a un cadre avec une photo de lui et moi côte à côte. Elle ne bouge pas, et date un peu, mais j'ai été touchée qu'il l'ai gardée. J'en ai aussi un exemplaire et je l'ai collée dans un de mes carnets pour être sûre de ne pas la perdre.

On s'est installé à la table de la cuisine et on s'est penché sur le bouquin que j'ai emprunté à la bibliothèque avant de partir. Il a fallu qu'on choisisse quels sorts nous allions utiliser. Il fallait que la barrière entoure la maison et résiste aux attaques magiques, mais pas qu'elle empêche les gens d'entrer dans le jardin, tout en arrêtant les mangemorts. Franchement, une fois toutes les conditions que nous devions réunir exposées, il ne restait pas beaucoup de choix quant aux protections. Un seul sort convenait parfaitement en fait. Et ça n'était pas le plus simple du livre. Je pensais qu'on allait pouvoir l'appliquer dès ce soir, mais il va nous falloir quelques essais avant de le lancer correctement. Apparemment il y a un terrain inoccupé et isolé pas très loin d'ici. On s'y rendra demain, Greg et moi, pour nous entraîner sans risque de faire des dégâts.

Son père est entré aux alentours de 19h. Il n'est pas aussi grand que son fils (je me demande d'ailleurs d'où Gregory tient sa taille) mais ils se ressemblent indéniablement. Ils ont les mêmes yeux bleus et ils respirent tous les deux la bonne humeur. Ils font parti de ces gens avec qui on se sent tout de suite à l'aise. Il a aussi été enchanté de me rencontrer. Il estimait qu'il était tant qu'on soit présenté. Il a aussi insisté pour que je l'appelle par son prénom, Richard. Il a dit qu'il m'aurait vu beaucoup plus impressionnante après tout ce que Gregory a raconté à mon sujet. Je n'ai pas su si c'était une blague où si je devais le prendre au sérieux et me vexer. Dans le doute, j'ai choisi dans rire. Je me demande quand même quelles âneries il a pu dire sur moi durant toutes ces années.

Le dîner n'a ressemblé à rien de ce que j'avais l'habitude. Chez les Entwhistle, les repas de famille se font en silence et suivant l'étiquette stricte de la noblesse sorcière. Là, ils plaisantaient, parlaient de leur journée, donnaient leur avis sur ce qui passait à la télévision allumée… Ça ressemblait à un joyeux fatras, mais c'est le repas le plus chaleureux que j'ai jamais pris.

Je me suis sentie à l'aise parmi eux et j'avais l'impression de réellement faire parti de leur famille. On a regardé un "film" à la télévision après. Je n'ai pas suivi l'histoire parce que j'étais trop occupée à essayer de comprendre comment ils arrivent à faire tenir des personnes dans cette boite carrée. Il y a même des voitures qui roulaient dedans. Gregory m'a dit avec un grand sourire qu'un jour il m'emmènerait dans un endroit appelé "cinéma". Vu son expression, je ne suis pas sûre que je vais apprécier l'expérience.

Une fois seule dans ma chambre, j'ai quand même actionné la lumière plusieurs fois. C'est stupéfiant. Ça marche à chaque fois immédiatement. Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour, mais le monde des moldu est tout bonnement fascinant.

_Mardi 21 février 1978 : en attendant que Gregory fasse ses adieux et ses dernières recommandations à ses parents_

Tôt ce matin, nous sommes allés sur le terrain vague dont m'a parlé Greg hier. C'était un endroit idéal. Il n'y aurait pas de témoin. Je peux te dire, Journal, que ça n'a pas été une mince affaire que de maîtriser le sort que nous avons utilisé pour protéger sa maison. On a sué toute la matinée. Pendant nos quelques moments de pause, je regardais les avions dans le ciel. Comment les moldues peuvent –ils bien arriver à faire voler ces grosses boite de métal ? Gregory m'a assurée qu'il n'y avait rien de magique dedans, ce que j'ai beaucoup de mal à croire.

Nous avons appliqué la barrière magique durant l'après midi, tout en veillant à ce que personne ne nous voit. J'ai lancé un sort (inoffensif, cela va de soit) sur la maison pour la tester et ça l'a neutralisé. Je suppose donc qu'on a réussi. Richard est rentré plus tôt de son travail pour nous saluer avant notre départ. J'ai été invitée à revenir. Apparemment me connaître n'a pas déprécié ma petite personne à leur yeux. Je suis contente. On va transplaner directement à la gare de Prés – au – Lard pour le retour. On pourra manger à Poudlard ce soir.

_*De retour dans mon dortoir et mon lit*_

Le directeur a tenu à savoir comment c'est déroulé notre mission. Il a eu l'air content quand on lui a répondu que tout c'était passé à merveille. C'est difficile de deviner ses sentiments avec cette énorme barbe qui cache la moitié de son visage. J'espère que les cours que nous avons loupés ne seront pas trop longs à rattraper.

Anna, Kathie, Tobias et les autres Poufsouffles qui ont bien entendu remarqué notre absence ont voulu savoir où on était. Mais on est resté motus et bouche cousue. J'ai entendu une rumeur bizarre qui disait qu'on s'était enfui pour aller se marier. Et ça n'était pas la plus extravagante. Il y en a aussi une qui a prétendu qu'on était allé foutre une raclée aux Mangemorts. Sérieusement, je me demande d'où partent toutes ces rumeurs insensée. La personne derrière elles doit avoir une imagination plus que débordante.

_Mercredi 22 février 1978 : à la bibliothèque_

J'ai aussi eu le droit à un interrogatoire des Maraudeurs quant à ma disparition de 24 heures. Je me suis étonnée qu'ils s'en soient rendu compte et Sirius m'a fait remarquer que la dernière fois qu'ils n'avaient pas fait attention à ma présence où à mon absence, je leur avais fait la gueule. Il n'a pas tord. Mais est ce que je suis réellement aussi chiante que ça ?

Ce soir, entraînement dans la Salle sur Demande. Je les ai déjà prévenu que je ne viendrais pas pour la simple et bonne raison que je dois rattraper une journée et demi de cours et que le fait qu'on les ai loupées pour une bonne cause n'a fait ni chaud ni froid aux profs. On pourrait pourtant s'attendre à un peu plus de compassion de leur part.

_Dimanche 26 février 1978 : dans les tribunes du stade de Quidditch_

C'est le premier entraînement de notre équipe depuis décembre dernier. Notre dernier match de la saison sera contre Serpentard et aura lieu mi mars. Et il y a du boulot. On dirait que les fêtes de Noël ont rendu tous nos joueurs gros, gras, paresseux et lents autant dans leur geste que dans leur réflexion. C'est un peu malsain de ma part, mais je dois avouer que j'adore les engueuler.

L'hiver tire vers sa fin, on le sent. Le vent n'est plus glacial et les joueurs ne protestent plus quand ils doivent enfourcher leur balais.

_Mardi 28 février 1978 : dans mon lit au réveil_

Avec ce dernier jour de février est arrivé mon anniversaire. Si seulement je pouvais décider de rester dans mon lit aujourd'hui. Je sens que la journée va être pourrie. Déjà, il y a une espèce brouillard déprimant qui recouvre tout à l'extérieur. Même le temps semble parti pour gâcher la journée. Le mardi est la journée de la semaine où j'ai cours le plus longtemps en extérieur... J'ai deux heures de soin aux créatures magiques ce matin et deux heures de botaniques cet après midi.

_*Dans la salle de bain des préfets*_

Je n'arrive pas à croire que depuis ma dernière visite le mot de passe n'ai pas changé. Pour le cours de botanique, la prof a décidé que nous irions barboter dans le lac. On est resté pendant presque deux heures avec de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux et les pieds enfoncés dans la vase à tel point qu'on avait du mal à faire un pas. Mais apparemment, c'est la période idéale pour récupérer une plante aquatique utilisée pour préparer de nombreux remèdes dont celui destiné à accélérer la guérison des blessures magiques. Ces petites fleurs ne fleurissent que durant une semaine tous les ans. Elle a ajouté qu'il fallait absolument que nous en trouvions un maximum parce que Madame Pomfresh a besoin d'un nouveau pot de cette pommade. On cherchait de toute petites fleures jaunes. Elles sont jolies à regarder, mais dès qu'on les sort de l'eau elles dégagent une odeur épouvantable. La même que la pommade que j'ai volé à l'infirmerie pour Sirius.

C'est un mécanisme de défense très efficace. Chourave a beau avoir prévu le coup en mettant à notre disposition des bassines d'eau où déposer nos échantillons, ça n'a pas servi à grand-chose. Je n'ai trouvé qu'une seule de ces plantes et mes mains puent comme de la fiente de troll. Le bout de mes doigts est coloré de vert. Et ce peu importe le nombre de lavage que j'ai pu faire.

A la fin du cours, plus aucun élève ne sentait ses pieds. La prof s'est alors étonnée qu'aucun de nous n'ai eu l'intelligence de se jeter un sort pour nous préserver du froid de l'eau. Moi, je suis plutôt étonnée qu'elle ne nous en ai pas parlé avant.

Je suis donc en ce moment en train de prendre un bain de pied dans la salle de bain des préfets en compagnie de Gregory qui en est encore à se demander comment je peux connaître l'endroit. Ça fait bien 10 minutes que nos pieds barbotent dans l'eau bouillante. Ils commencent à me faire moins mal, mais je ne sens toujours pas mes orteils.

Gregory m'a souhaité un joyeux anniversaire dès ce matin, mais il n'a pas voulu me donner mon cadeau. Il a dit que je devrais attendre ce soir pour ça. Il n'a jamais exigé une telle chose jusque là. Du coup, je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu me choisir comme cadeau cette année. Il est le seul à m'en faire.

_*A la bibliothèque*_

Ai –je déjà mentionné que j'adore Lily Evans ? Tout à l'heure, elle est passée en vitesse et elle m'a donné un mouchoir imprégné d'essence de rose. En frottant le mouchoir sur mes doigts, non seulement la couleur verte à disparue, mais en plus l'odeur s'est évanouie comme par magie. Elle a aussi eu le droit à la cueillette de ces plantes à la con hier et la prof leur avait précisé à eux comment se débarrasser de l'odeur et de la couleur. Du coup, la fille qui avait un parfum à la rose chez les Gryffondor s'est faite dévalisée.

Haa, c'est tellement relaxant pour mon nez de ne plus sentir cette odeur immonde. A midi j'ai été obligée de me jeter un sort pour que je ne sente plus aucune odeur. Mon repas en est devenu insipide, mais au moins je n'avais pas envie de vomir à chaque fois que j'approchais ma fourchette de ma bouche.

_*Dans mon lit*_

Je retire ce que j'ai dit ce matin. La journée a mal commencée, mais elle n'est pas aussi pourrie que je l'ai pensé. Ha, je suis encore toute excitée et j'ai tout sauf envie de dormir.

Après le dîné, j'avais prévu de rentrer au dortoir pour aller me coucher tôt et en finir rapidement avec cette journée. J'avais à peine retiré mon uniforme pour passer un pyjama qu'Anna m'a prévenue que Greg voulait me parler. Comme les garçons ne peuvent pas monter dans les dortoirs des filles, j'ai dû redescendre jusque dans la salle commune. Il m'a demandé si je voulais bien l'accompagner jusque dans la salle de sortilège où il avait oublié son manuel.

Ça ne m'a pas paru bizarre comme demande même si je ne me rappelais pas avoir vu un livre traîner. Je lui ai fait remarquer qu'il pourrait y aller avec Tobias qui était encore habillé, mais ce dernier à soudainement semblé très occupé. Je ne savais pas que Greg avait dit à tout le monde que c'était absolument moi qui devait l'accompagner. Les Poufsouffles ne se déplacent jamais seuls dans les couloirs après le dîner. C'est le moment où les Serpentards futur Mangemorts cherchent des divertissements pour la soirée. Comme si la nuit les rendait plus créatifs.

Le couvre feu n'était pas encore passé, alors il y avait encore plein de monde dans les couloirs. Des élèves qui allaient en salle d'étude, d'autre qui profitaient leur soirée pour participer à différents club où simplement flâner.

\- La salle de sortilège n'est pas par ici, lui ai –je fait remarquer au bout d'un moment.

\- Ah oui.

C'est là que j'ai commencé à me douter que quelque chose. Parce qu'il n'a pas pour autant changé de direction. Je lui ai jeté un regard interrogateur, mais il y est resté joyeusement indifférent. Comme je lui fais confiance, je n'ai pas fait de nouvelles remarques. Mais j'étais quand même sur mes gardes. On entendait des rires qui résonnaient dans le couloir et on est entré dans la salle d'où ils provenaient. Je me suis figée.

Il y avait une grande banderole qui disait « Joyeux Anniversaire » et les rires venaient des Maraudeurs et de Lily. Je suis restée ébahie, et je me suis vraiment demandée ce que c'était que tout ça. Lily s'est jetée sur moi et m'a serrée contre elle en me souhaitant un bon anniversaire.

\- Ferme la bouche, ça n'est pas très élégant, m'a t –elle fait remarquer avant de s'écarter.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? me suis –je enquis.

\- A ton avis banane, qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? m'a demandé James en s'approchant.

\- Ouais, après une journée, on va enfin pouvoir t'engueuler de ne pas nous avons dit que c'était ton anniversaire, a renchéri Sirius.

\- Ça a vraiment de l'importance ? Je ne connais pas vos dates d'anniversaire non plus.

\- 27 mars, m'a dit James.

\- 6 juin, a poursuivit Sirius.

Remus c'est le 10 mars et Peter le 27 octobre. Voilà, je n'ai pas d'excuse si jamais j'oublie leur anniversaire, comme ils me l'ont fait remarquer. On était en train de plaisanter (je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'ils aient préparé une petite fête rien que pour moi), quand on m'a tapoté l'épaule. Je me suis retournée et j'ai dû baisser les yeux pour me retrouver face à Oliver. Je ne l'avais même pas vu. Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce qu'il soit là. C'est sa présence à lui qui m'a le plus fait plaisir.

Mon petit frère est le seul membre de ma famille qui continu à me fréquenter. Aileen, ma petite sœur qui a 10 ans, ne m'a jamais adressé la parole. Elle avait à peine 3 ans quand j'ai été mise en disgrâce. Pour elle, je n'existe pas. Quant à mes parents et à Queenie… Tu sais ce qu'il en est, Journal. J'ai serré Oliver contre moi avec un grand sourire. Il n'est pas resté, il a dit qu'il était juste venu pour me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire et qu'il avait encore du travail. C'est bien un Serdaigle.

C'est le premier anniversaire digne de ce nom auquel j'ai droit depuis des années. Je me disais que ça n'avait pas d'importance, mais j'ai quand même été très contente. J'en avais complètement oublié que j'étais censée recevoir un cadeau. C'est Gregory qui me l'a tendu. Il s'agissait d'un petit écrin qui devait forcément contenir un bijou.

\- On s'est cotisé tous les 6 avec ton frère pour te l'acheter, m'a précisé Remus avec un sourire.

Il s'agissait d'un collier. Au bout d'une chaînette finement ouvragée d'or blanc pendait une pierre transparente en forme de larme. Et au milieu de la larme, il y avait une volute bleue mouvante comme si l'intérieur du pendentif était liquide. Ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas. Là je peux vous dire que je suis restée sur le cul.

\- Ça n'est quand même pas un cristal de Brandwyn ? ai –je demandé d'une voix qui m'a paru suraiguë par rapport à ma voix habituelle.

En réalité, il ne s'agit pas d'un cristal, mais on lui a donné ce nom à cause de l'apparence cristalline que cette pierre a. Et Brandwyn est le nom de famille du sorcier l'ayant découvert. A ma connaissance, l'extraction de cette pierre magique a cessé plus d'un siècle auparavant quand la seule mine où on la trouvait a été colonisée par toutes sortes de créatures attirées par la magie qui se dégageait du filon. Se déplacer dans les galeries devenait suicidaire. Ces pierres sont extrêmement rares et on leur prête beaucoup de propriété magiques sans qu'aucune n'ait jamais été démontrée. Mais elles sont magnifiques et coûtent extrêmement cher. Je n'ai même pas envie de savoir combien de centaine de gallion un morceau aussi minuscule leur a coûté. Certainement plus que le raisonnable.

\- Si, m'a confirmé Sirius visiblement très satisfait de ma réaction.

\- Gregory nous a dit que tu n'as jamais reçu de bijou à ta majorité, a poursuivi James très sérieusement. Nous qui venons de familles de sorcier, on sait très bien quelle est l'importance de cette tradition. On ne pouvait décemment pas laisser ça comme ça.

Cette tradition d'offrir une montre aux sorciers et un bijou à une sorcière à sa majorité est si vieille qu'aucun historien n'a réussi à en trouver l'origine. Elle est quelque peu tombée en désuétude avec le nombre de Né – moldu toujours croissant qui arrivent dans la société sorcière et qui ignorent tout de ça. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquels ils sont méprisés par les familles qui suivent encore ces coutumes vieilles comme le monde. Mais disons qu'un Né - sorcier qui ne reçoit pas ce présent de sa famille est … Hé bien, il vaudrait mieux pour lui se suicider, selon certains des Sang – Pur les plus extrémistes.

Que mes amis m'offrent un tel présent avait aussi une autre signification : ils décidaient de me tenir lieu de famille. Seuls les membres d'une famille peuvent faire un cadeau pour cette occasion. Pour Gregory, ça ne m'a pas étonné, après tout je lui ai offert sa montre pour son 17ème anniversaire. Mais venant des autres, ça m'a limite choquée. J'ai cependant décidé que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Pourquoi me compliquer la vie alors que j'étais contente ? L'instant n'aurait pas pu être plus parfait.

Alors j'ai simplement serré tout le monde dans mes bras et j'ai déposé un bisou sur leur joue. Sans réserver pour Greg, Lily, James et Remus. J'ai à peine touché Peter. C'est celui des Maraudeurs pour lequel j'ai le moins de sympathie et il ne m'aime pas tellement. Je crois que je l'effraye un peu. Je dois avouer que j'ai un peu hésité devant Sirius, sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Je m'en suis rappelée au moment où il a tourné la tête pour que mes lèvres rencontrent les siennes au lieu de sa joue. J'ai immédiatement bondi en arrière, quelque peu déboussolée et j'ai lutté pour ne pas rougir. Je ne m'y attendais pas et ça n'a pas été désagréable. Avant que j'ai pu décidé quelle attitude j'allais adopter, il m'a souri et a dit :

\- C'était un cadeau supplémentaire.

Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais lui j'étais certaine qu'il avait remarqué mon embarra et que ça l'amusait beaucoup. J'ai fermé les poings, décidant que la colère était toujours une réaction de secours correcte (hors de question que tout le monde se rende compte de ma gêne) et j'ai déclaré :

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as vraiment fait ça.

\- Si.

J'ai compté dans ma tête jusqu'à 5, mais j'aurais très bien pu aller jusqu'à 10 000 que je ne me serais pas calmée maintenant que j'avais délibérément choisi d'être en colère.

\- Sale vermisseau putride, tu vas regretter le jour de ta naissance une fois que je t'aurais chopé !

Je n'ai finalement pas réussi à l'attraper, mais j'y serais arrivée si Lily et Greg ne s'étaient pas alliés pour me retenir. Sirius a fait ses excuses, mais comme il était mort de rire, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait un instant été sérieux. J'ai eu des envies de meurtre. Mais j'ai fini par laisser tomber. Mon nouveau collier (que je me suis promis de ne jamais quitter) autour du cou, j'ai passé une excellente soirée. McGo qui avait apparemment été mise au courant pour cette petite fête improvisée est venue nous chasser gentiment de la salle de classe quand l'heure est devenue indécente selon elle.

Avec ce collier, j'ai un peu eu l'impression qu'on m'a rendu ma dignité et que je peux de nouveau marcher la tête haute. Je vais faire un peu de méditation avant de me coucher, histoire de me calmer. Dans mon état, je ne pourrais jamais fermer l'œil.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	12. La seule chose que nous apprend la mort

_Salut **Sandess94 **! Merci pour ta review :)_

* * *

**La seule chose que nous apprend la mort...**

_Vendredi 3 mars 1978 : en rune_

Le cours avait débuté normalement. Le prof nous a donné un texte à traduire en nous arrosant de ses postillons. Gilderoy s'est retourné vers moi avec l'air paniqué pour me demander de l'aide. Je l'ai envoyé chier. Monsieur se pavane comme un paon dans l'école prétendant qu'il est le meilleur et dès qu'on lui demande quelque chose, il ne sait plus rien. Et ensuite, il veut que je l'aide ?

J'ai débuté ma traduction sans grande conviction. Le titre "_subtilité grammaticale de l'interrogation runique_" ne m'a pas vraiment emballée. Parfois, on étudie des textes fascinants, et parfois, comme aujourd'hui, on se demande comment un sujet aussi barbant peut exister.

J'étais à moitié en train de rêver tout en regardant par la fenêtre quand la porte de la salle s'est brutalement ouverte et est allée claquer contre le mur. J'ai sursauté et j'ai renversé mon encrier sur mon sujet et le parchemin où j'avais commencé ma traduction. Inutile de préciser que j'en ai aussi eu plein la manche et le devant de ma robe de sorcière. Mais je ne m'en suis pas inquiétée.

C'est Hagrid qui est entré, ce qui explique sans doute que la porte ai été ouverte avec une telle violence. Avec sa carrure, il doit avoir une force bien supérieure à celle d'un homme de taille normale. Le garde chasse s'est penché sur notre prof de rune pour lui chuchoter quelque chose et il blanchissait à chaque mot supplémentaire qu'il entendait. Quand il a entendu le message en entier, le prof était presque aussi translucide qu'un fantôme. Il a quitté la classe comme une fusée, sans un mot. Hagrid nous a dit que le cours était terminé et qu'on pouvait s'en aller. Je me demande ce qu'il se passe. Je n'ai jamais vu ce prof manquer un cours une seule fois durant mes 7 années ici. Même à moitié mort il se traîne jusqu'à son bureau pour nous faire cours.

_*Dans le parc*_

J'allais rejoindre une salle d'étude quand j'ai vu par la fenêtre d'un couloir les Maraudeurs assis dans le parc. Du coup, je suis allée à leur rencontre. Ils étaient assis sur l'herbe et rigolaient en regardant un groupe d'élève un peu plus loin.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire ?

\- On se demande lequel va finir à l'infirmerie avec la blessure la plus grave.

Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il y avait de si marrant au début. Je me suis assise parmi eux et j'ai observé ce qui les amusait. Le groupe que j'ai évoqué un peu plus haut était composé d'élèves allant de la 3ème année à la 7ème si j'en jugeais d'après leur taille. Il y avait des filles et des garçons appartenant indistinctement aux 4 Maisons. Ils étaient regroupés autours du saule cogneur et c'était au premier qui arriverait à toucher son tronc massif. Bien entendu, aucun n'y est parvenu.

L'arbre devenait de plus en plus agressif et ses branches sifflaient en l'air tellement vite et fort qu'on l'entendait depuis l'endroit où j'étais assise. Le choc de ses branches les plus massives rencontrant le sol faisait trembler la terre au point que l'a surface du lac un peu plus loin se plissait. Je n'avais jamais vu le saule aussi acharné. Ça devrait faire un sacré bout de temps que ces inconscients jouaient avec lui.

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi un tel arbre avait été planté au beau milieu du parc d'une école. Sérieusement, j'ai lu un article de botanique sur cette espèce qui disait très clairement qu'il y avait déjà eu des morts. Mais bon, Dumby est un inconscient, ça n'est pas nouveau.

Malgré moi, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire et les voyant esquiver de façon plus où moins spectaculaire les coups vicieux du saule. Mais aucun n'arrivait à toucher le tronc. On voyait immédiatement ceux qui avaient l'habitude de ce jeu et ceux qui ne l'avaient pas.

Les plus âgés donnaient des conseils aux plus jeunes avant que ceux –ci ne s'élancent où après qu'ils aient tenté leur chance. Seuls les plus téméraires s'y sont risqués plus d'une fois. On les reconnaissait parce qu'ils avaient l'air de s'être battu comme des chiffonniers. Leurs habits étaient froissés voir même déchirés, ils avaient les cheveux en bataille, et étaient parfois blessés.

J'avais déjà remarqué que ça semble être devenu un concours particulièrement apprécié à Poudlard que d'essayer de toucher le tronc du saule cogneur depuis que celui –ci avait été planté. En 7 ans, il a sacrément grandi et a du coup sacrément gagné en dangerosité.

\- J'aurais imaginé que vous participeriez à ce jeu barbare, ai –je dit à James et Sirius.

Remus n'était pas assez tête brûlée pour s'y risquer et Peter était un trouillard. Les deux concernés ont échangé un regard de connivence. Peter a même éclaté d'un petit rire nerveux et grinçant.

\- Ça serait de la triche s'ils le faisaient.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'ils savent comment immobiliser le saule.

J'ai adressé un regard incrédule à Remus. Je n'étais même pas au courant qu'on pouvait immobiliser un tel arbre.

\- Comment savent –ils ça ?

\- Je le leur ai dit.

\- Mais comment toi tu savais Remus ?

\- Il y a en dessous un passage secret qui mène hors de Pouldard. Au bout de ce passage, il y a l'endroit où on m'emmène pour mes transformations lors de la pleine lune.

J'ai été étonnée qu'il dise ça le plus naturellement du monde. Sa lycanthropie n'est pas un sujet tabou, si on juge d'après toutes les blagues que lui lancent ses potes sur le sujet. Mais moi à sa place, blague où pas, j'aurais hésité à avouer un truc pareil. Mais en même temps, ça montrait qu'il me faisait confiance. Il y a quand même un truc qui m'a chiffonnée.

\- Quelle utilité qu'ils sachent comment accéder à l'endroit où tu transformes ? C'est vrai, quoi, il vaudrait mieux que personne ne le sache. Pas même tes meilleurs amis. Surtout pas eux, en fait.

Nouvel échange de regard entendu entre les 4 Maraudeurs. C'est dans ces moments là que je me rends compte d'à quel point je suis décalée dans ce groupe. Je ne suis leur amie que depuis quelques mois alors qu'ils ont eu des années pour partager des tonnes de secrets. Je ne peux décemment pas leur demander de tout me dire. Ça ne serait pas raisonnable.

Quand bien même ma curiosité a pointé le bout de son vilain nez. Comme je gardais le silence, alors que visiblement ils s'attendaient à une remarque de ma part, nous avons reporté notre attention sur le saule et les élèves qui continuaient à tourner autours, cherchant le meilleur angle d'attaque.

\- Au fait, Crystall, tu ne devrais pas avoir cours en ce moment ? m'a demandé Peter.

\- Si, j'avais rune, mais le prof s'est barré.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Hagrid lui a dit un truc et il est parti. Le cours a été annulé.

\- J'espère que ça n'a rien à voir avec Tu – Sais – Qui, a déclaré Peter un pli inquiet sur le front. En ce moment on a l'impression qu'on ne peut plus faire un pas en dehors de Poudlard sans risque de croiser un Mangemort.

Un frisson de peur l'a agité. Le même que celui qui m'a parcouru la colonne. J'ai levé mon regard vers le ciel. Cela ne se voit pas, mais il y a autours du château des sorts de protections d'une puissance sans commune mesure. Certains sont là depuis la création de l'école et ce sont les 4 fondateurs eux même qui les ont apposés. Cela donne une très bonne idée de la puissance terrifiante qu'avaient ces sorciers.

Étant issue d'une famille de Sang – Pure partisane de Tu – Sais – Qui, la menace qu'il représente m'a toujours parue bien moindre. Je n'ai jamais eu peur de mettre le nez dehors à cause de lui où des Mangemorts. Et j'étais jeune à l'époque, je ne remarquais pas qu'il y avait des gens qui rasaient les murs en sortant de chez eux et qui se retournaient fréquemment pour être certains de ne pas être suivis.

En arrivant à Poudlard, j'ai été confrontée pour la première fois à la terreur qu'inspire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les choses ont changé depuis l'époque où je me sentais en sécurité grâce à mon statut. A présent, je reste une Sang – Pure, mais je suis aussi devenue une traître à mon sang. Après tout, j'ai pactisé avec des Né moldus.

_*Dans mon lit*_

On a pas revu le prof de rune au repas et tout à l'heure. Tobias a affiché un mot dans la salle commune qui nous disait que nos cours de runes étaient tous annulés pour les deux semaines à venir. Je n'ai pas de sympathie particulière pour le prof, mais j'espère que ça n'est pas trop grave et qu'il va bien. Il y a bien assez de malheur dans ce monde sans en plus qu'on souhaite du mal à quelqu'un juste parce qu'on préfère ne pas avoir cours.

_Samedi 4 mars 1978 : dans mon lit _

Quelle journée épuisante. Entre l'entraînement de Quidditch que je suis obligée de suivre parce que Billy n'arrive toujours pas à engueuler les lopettes qui lui servent d'équipiers et les Maraudeurs qui me tannent pour que je vienne à leur entraînement Occlumancie/Legilimancie même si je ne demande qu'à dormir, je suis servie.

Je me suis remise à la légilimancie puisque je maîtrise plutôt pas mal l'occlumancie pour le moment. Ni James, ni Sirius n'arrivent à pénétrer dans ma tête. Remus a aussi saisi le concept de l'occlumancie. Je crois qu'on y parvient tous les deux parce qu'on arrive à mieux discipliner nos pensées que les deux autres hurluberlus. Ils n'ont pas la patience nécessaire. Peter n'arrive toujours ni l'un, ni l'autre. Il est désespérant.

_Dimanche 5 mars 1978 : en salle d'étude_

J'ai réussi à parler en toute discrétion à Oliver pour le remercier d'avoir participé à mon cadeau d'anniversaire. En toute discrétion, parce que si ma sœur le surprend à m'adresser la parole, ça risque de mal tourner pour lui. Il a dit qu'il s'en moquait.

En fait, je ne connais pas très bien mon unique frère. Il n'avait que 6 ans quand j'ai commencé à être mise à l'écart de notre famille. Je doute qu'il ait beaucoup de souvenirs de quand on jouait ensemble. Par la suite, je n'ai plus beaucoup eu de contact avec lui. Ces précepteurs avant qu'il ne rentre à Poudlard se chargeaient de veiller à ce qu'il ne m'approche pas trop. Pour éviter que je ne le "contamine" de ma médiocrité. J'ai un jour entendu ça au détour d'un couloir du manoir Entwhistle.

Mais Oliver n'a jamais paru les écouter. Ça m'étonne toujours qu'un petit garçon prenne la décision d'aller à l'encontre du mouvement familial. Les enfants suivent en général l'avis de leurs parents. Je suppose que son esprit critique et sa curiosité qui font de lui un Serdaigle doivent peser pour beaucoup dans la balance de ses décisions.

\- Les liens du sang restent les liens du sang, m'a t –il dit quand je l'ai remercié. A mes yeux, il n'y a rien de déshonorant à éprouver de la compassion pour son prochain et à fréquenter des moldus. Nous sommes tous humains après tout. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu resteras toujours une de mes sœurs.

Il y avait dans ses yeux verts, les mêmes que les miens où ceux de Queenie (seule Aileen n'a pas les mêmes), une dureté et une conviction qu'on ne s'attendrait pas à voir chez un gamin de 12 ans à peine. Les temps sont sombres et cela a tendance à faire mûrir les enfants plus vite, ça je suis d'accord. Mais je suis sûre qu'il a dû voir où entendre des choses horribles pour en arriver à parler comme ça. Quand je l'ai regardé s'en aller, j'ai un instant cru avoir parlé à un adulte et non pas à un enfant.

Je m'inquiète pour lui. J'espère qu'il ne va pas clamer partout que fréquenter les moldus n'est pas un acte déshonorant. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il finisse dans la même situation que moi.

_*Sur le terrain de Quidditch*_

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, Greg m'a fait une demande qui m'a surprise. Il voulait que je parle à James Potter pour voir si celui – ci accepterait de lui donner quelques astuces d'attrapeurs. Pour un joueur de Quidditch de Poufsouffle, j'ai toujours trouvé Greg raisonnablement doué. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il voulait ça soudainement, il m'a dit que c'était le dernier match de notre scolarité et surtout, le dernier match contre les Serpentards. Et qu'il voulait pour une fois, réussir à attraper le vif avant Regulus.

Ces serpents ont toujours fait tellement de crasse à notre équipe que la plupart des matchs disputés se sont fini par plusieurs joueurs à l'infirmerie. Ils visent particulièrement les attrapeurs. Plus d'attrapeur dans une équipe signifie forcément la victoire de l'adversaire. Et tout le monde sait que le seul remplaçant que nous avons à Poufsouffle est destiné au poste de batteur.

James a immédiatement accepté. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il refuse de toute façon et il aime trop voler pour manquer une occasion de plus d'enfourcher son balais. James a décrété que le meilleur moyen d'obtenir un résultat probant en moins d'une semaine, c'était encore la pratique. Ça faisait un moment que je les regardais voler, avec beaucoup d'admiration d'ailleurs, quand le reste des Maraudeurs m'a rejoint. Gregory s'applique et James est un excellent prof. Comme je n'ai jamais joué moi-même au Quidditch, ça a toujours été handicapant pour mon équipe. Si seulement Billy avait eu un peu plus de voix je suis sûre que ça se serait mieux passé.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être avec eux sur un balais ? m'a demandé Remus.

\- Non, je préfère rester sur mes deux pieds.

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne t'ai jamais vue sur un balai, a dit Sirius songeur.

\- Et tu ne m'y verras jamais.

\- Je te comprends, m'a fait Remus. Je n'y suis pas très à l'aise non plus. Et c'est super désagréable.

\- C'est parce que tu as seulement volé sur les vieux bouts de bois que fournit l'école pour les premiers cours de vol, a répliqué Sirius. Je t'assure que des balais un peu plus évolués sont très confortables et bien plus maniables.

\- Oh, je te crois. C'est toi le pro.

J'ai été contente qu'ils n'insistent pas pour que j'enfourche un de ces engins de mort. Je ne l'aurais pas fait de toute façon, quelle que soit leur insistance, mais je n'ai pas envie de me battre ce soir. Je veux juste regarder les deux attrapeurs voler.

_Mercredi 8 mars 1978 : à midi_

Aujourd'hui le collège de sorcellerie Poudlard est en deuil. Monsieur Sheps, notre professeur de rune, est mort. Le directeur vient de nous l'apprendre. Il nous a expliqué que sa femme et sa fille, des moldues, ont été attaquées par des Mangemorts et étaient décédées. Le prof avait voulu les venger et s'est lancé à la poursuite des partisans de Tu – Sais – Qui. Pour sa propre perte. Son corps a été retrouvé flottant dans une rivière non loin de Londres. Qu'il repose en paix.

_Vendredi 10 mars : dans mon lit_

On a fêté l'anniversaire de James. C'était sympa, même s'il a préféré terminer la soirée en tête à tête avec Lily. Ils ont mystérieusement disparu après les cadeaux.

_Dimanche 12 mars 1978 : salle commune de Poufsouffle_

Hahaha ! La tête de ces crétins de Serpentards quand Greg a soufflé le vif d'or au nez et à la barbe de Regulus ! Et c'était encore mieux quand ils ont compris qu'ils venaient de perdre le match. Tout le monde est resté silencieux quand le score et le vainqueur à été annoncé. Un tel retournement de situation ne s'est pas produit lors d'un match Serpentard – Poufsouffle depuis des dizaines d'années. Mais toute l'école nous a félicitée. Avec ce match, Serpentard a terminé tous les siens et vient de réaliser sa plus mauvaise saison depuis des dizaines d'années. Qu'est ce que je suis heureuse que ça leur arrive !

Les leçons quotidiennes que James a donné à Greg durant toute la semaine ont porté leur fruit. Mon ami pourra partir de l'école en disant qu'il a vaincu ces serpents qui l'ont tant maltraité durant sa scolarité. Je crois que c'était une revanche de sa part. Une revanche bien méritée selon moi.

_Jeudi 16 mars 1978 : Bibliothèque _

Je ressors tout juste d'un petit entraînement à la légilimancie. Les Maraudeurs et moi on avait une heure de libre en commun ce matin, vu que je n'ai plus rune. On n'est pas allé jusqu'à la salle sur demande, on s'est juste posé sur un large rebord du fenêtre où nous pouvions tous nous asseoir. S'il n'avait pas plu aussi fort, on se serait assis dehors.

J'ai réussi à entrevoir quelques pensées de Peter. Comme il n'a toujours pas maîtrisé les bases de l'occlumancie, il est l'esprit le plus facile à atteindre. Les autres commencent à protéger instinctivement leur esprit dès qu'ils sentent une intrusion. Ça n'est pas une protection très forte, mais ça suffit pour me bloquer. Et s'ils gardent délibérément leur esprits ouverts, c'est comme s'ils me facilitaient la tâche. Si un jour je dois user de la légilimancie, ma victime ne m'ouvrira pas grand son esprit.

Je n'ai rien perçu de clair. Juste quelques fourmillements. James a été obligé d'intervenir parce que je n'arrivais pas à me dégager. Comme je dois utiliser et ma baguette et le contact oculaire pour avoir un résultat, il a suffi d'un contre sort pour que je ne revienne dans mon propre corps. C'est ça le danger de la légilimancie : ne pas parvenir à ramener son esprit dans son corps, s'embrouiller dans les pensées de l'autre, s'y perdre et ne plus savoir quelle pensée appartient à qui. Sans compter que j'ai fait exactement ce qu'il ne faut pas faire : j'ai paniqué quand j'ai compris ce qui m'arrivait.

Je n'ai pas tenté une deuxième fois l'expérience aujourd'hui. La sensation de partir, de sombrer dans un autre esprit et de s'éloigner de son corps est vraiment trop terrifiante. Je réessaierais peut être plus tard. La semaine prochaine, où le mois prochain ou jamais.

La sortie à Pré – au – Lard est samedi. J'ai hâte d'y aller. Greg, qui est assis en face de moi, vient de me faire remarquer que si je ne terminais pas mon devoir de métamorphose sur les transformations élémentaires, je ne ferais pas partie du nombre qui irait à Pré – au- Lard ce week-end. Il faut rendre ce devoir à McGo lundi à la première heure, même si on a pas métamorphose ce jour là. Tout retard sera sanctionné. Je n'ai donc plus qu'à me plonger dans ce déprimant devoir. 60cm de parchemin au minimum sur un sujet auquel je n'ai pas compris un traître mot. Youpi…

_Samedi 18 mars 1978 : dans le dortoir des garçons_

Greg et moi on attend Tobias qui passe sous la douche rapidement. On a réussi à nettoyer ses fringues, mais sa peau était aussi collante que s'il s'était roulé dans du caramel. Au petit déjeuné, Anna lui a renversé dessus le contenu d'une carafe de jus de citrouille. Ça n'est pas dû à sa maladresse cette fois. On aurait dit qu'elle l'avait fait exprès, alors que ça n'est pas du tout son genre. Moi, au vu de ce qu'elle nous a raconté à moitié en pleure et complètement paniquée, je dirais plutôt qu'on l'a soumise à un sort qui l'a obligée à faire ce que voulait le sorcier derrière ça. Il n'y a qu'un sort qui fonctionne aussi bien contre la volonté du sujet : l'Impérium. Est-ce que j'ai besoin de préciser qui je crois coupable ?

J'ai croisé un fantôme bizarre quand je suis descendue manger ce matin. Il s'agissait d'une femme. Elle devait avoir environs mon âge quand elle est morte. Et même à l'état de spectre, elle était sublime. Elle portait une longue robe qu'on devinait finement ouvragée malgré la couleur quasi uniforme des fantômes. Il y avait quelque chose de digne et de noble dans sa posture. Elle s'est arrêtée devant moi. Où plutôt, elle allait me passer à côté quand elle a brutalement bifurqué pour se mettre sur mon chemin. Je me suis arrêtée net. Je n'aime pas traverser les fantômes. J'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir de la poussière sur la langue et dans les entrailles après. C'est extrêmement désagréable.

\- Vous voulez quelque chose ? lui ai –je poliment demandé.

La vie d'un fantôme ne doit pas être drôle. Ils ne peuvent rien toucher, rien manger, rien boire. Ils ne sont pas morts, mais pas vivants non plus. Alors je me dis que si l'un d'eux nous demande parfois un truc, on peut bien le faire.

\- Miss Entwhistle, m'a t –elle dit. Accepteriez vous un conseil ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Ne vous rendez pas à Pré – au – Lard aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Un malheur va survenir.

\- Sauf votre respect, Madame, il y a des malheurs partout en ce moment. Et avec le professeur Dumbledore à proximité, je pense que Pré – au – Lard est l'endroit le plus sûr d'Angleterre après Poudlard.

Elle a paru peinée que je ne la prenne pas au sérieux, mais elle a continué son chemin. Je suis tout à fait certaine de ce que j'ai dit. Notre cher directeur, bien que je le pense quelque peu barjo sur les bords, est bien connu pour être le seul homme craint pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et si lui, il ne nous menace pas, rien de vraiment dangereux ne peut nous atteindre.

Ah ! J'entends la douche s'arrêter. On va peut être pouvoir y aller maintenant ? Il fait beau et bon dehors. J'ai décidé que c'était ma dernière journée de libre jusqu'à mes ASPICs alors je compte bien en profiter à fond !

_Mardi 21 mars 1978 : dans le lit de Gregory_

Le retour à la réalité est atroce. Comment le monde peut –il continuer à tourner alors que j'ai l'impression que ma vie s'est arrêtée il y a trois jours ? Comment les gens peuvent –ils continuer à rire et à avancer ? Comment arriver à vivre ? Ma tête est remplie de question de la sorte qui se mêlent à ma tristesse et à ma colère.

J'ai toujours cru qu'après la mort d'un être cher, on ressentait du vide. Mais en fait, il y a plein de chose qui viennent combler ce vide. Épouvante, culpabilité, fureur, tristesse. Haine. J'ai l'impression que le monde n'a plus aucun sens puisque la personne qui était au centre de ma vie a disparue.

J'ai aussi songé à en finir. Un coup de baguette magique. C'est rapide et indolore. Mais je n'ai finalement pas pu. Je suis bien trop lâche pour renoncer à la vie et encore plus pour me l'ôter moi-même.

Une psychomage est venue pour que je lui parle. Sa compassion m'a donné envie de vomir. Son sourire comme sa compréhension étaient faux, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. La seule personne a qui j'aurais pu me confier, en dehors de toi Journal, c'est Anna. Mais je ne sais pas où elle est. Je ne sais même pas si elle est encore vivante. Je me rappelle des gens qui sont venus à mon chevet alors que j'étais en plein "syndrome post – traumatique". Il y a eu Tobias et sa sœur Betty, Billy, Charles, Chourave, Kathie, Lily et la mère de Greg. Je ne sais pas si les autres sont encore vivants.

C'est d'ailleurs elle qui a réussi à me sortir du monde comateux dans lequel je m'étais réfugiée depuis mon retour à Poudlard. C'est grâce à elle que je suis assise dans ce lit et que je suis revenue à la réalité. Je ne peux pas abandonner.

Alors, pour commencer, je vais te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé Journal. J'espère que ça me soulagera d'écrire tout comme ça m'a toujours soulagée jusque là. Mais ça a été la première fois que ma main a hésité au dessus de tes pages. Maintenant que j'ai écris les première ligne ça va mieux.

J'ai relu ce qu'il s'est passé samedi avant que nous partions vers la mort. Samedi. J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a un million d'année. Il faisait beau quand nous sommes descendus depuis la colline sur laquelle est bâtie l'école. Les oiseaux étaient de retour après l'hiver et on les entendait chanter. Le soleil nous mettait tous de bonne humeur comme on peut l'être après trois mois sans un rayon.

Comme chaque fois que nous nous rendions à Pré – au – Lard, nous sommes allés acheter des bonbons, j'ai visité Zonko avec les Maraudeurs découvrant pour la première fois les idées toutes plus tordues les unes que les autres qui leur passent pas la tête devant un bête objet. Ils sont capables d'élaborer un plan super compliqué à partir d'un truc super simple.

A midi, on a mangé un sandwich entre Poufsouffle après avoir colonisé tous les bancs installés sur la place de la petite ville. On a rigolé d'Anna qui trébuchait tous les deux pas, des cheveux de Tobias qui avait cessé de les raser et qui repoussaient en lui donnant l'air d'avoir été croisé avec un hérisson, et Kathie très douée pour les imitations nous a offert un petit show en disant des choses incongrues avec les voix des profs que nous étions chargés de reconnaître.

La journée avait si bien commencé. Il n'y a eu aucun signe avant coureur de l'attaque des mangemorts. Rien, pas le plus petit indice. Greg et moi on était arrêtés devant l'animalerie du village quand c'est arrivé. Il pensait que Dragon, son chat, s'ennuyait tout seul alors il songeait à lui acheter un compagnon. Je lui disais en riant que le monstre qui lui servait de chat aurai vite fait de bouffer n'importe quel "compagnon" qu'il pourrait bien lui acheter. Il n'y a qu'à voir l'état de la dernière pelote de laine qui a croisé la route de Dragon pour comprendre.

Un cri nous est parvenu. Le premier d'une longue série. On ne s'est pas inquiété. Ça venait de la place centrale du village et il y a une fontaine là bas. Je me suis dit que quelqu'un avait dû tomber dans l'eau encore glacée où un truc dans le genre. Je n'ai même pas tourné la tête, continuant à regarder les animaux en question. Puis, il y a eu d'autres hurlements.

Cette fois, j'ai tourné la tête. De la fumée venait de l'endroit où les gens criaient. J'ai pensé à un incendie. Logique, s'en était un. Il existe une brigade spécialisée dans les feux au Ministère pour s'occuper de Londres et ses environs, mais pas ailleurs. Un coup de baguette magique arrive en général à arrêter le feu avant qu'il ne prenne trop d'ampleur, pas besoin de ce que les moldus appellent "pompier". Comme la fumée était dense et noire, Greg et moi on s'est dirigés vers elle. On est tous les deux majeurs alors on aurait pu aider à éteindre l'incendie.

J'ai commencé à trouver quelque chose bizarre quand j'ai vu la fumée d'un deuxième incendie s'élever en l'air. Puis nous avons croisé un chien qui courait dans la rue pour s'éloigner à toute vitesse. Il y avait aussi des oiseaux qui faisaient pareil et c'est ce qui m'a fait lever les yeux. Heureusement.

Je n'avais jamais vu la marque des ténèbres avant ce jour. Ça ne m'a pas empêché de la reconnaître. Que pouvait bien représenter d'autre un serpent sortant d'une tête de mort ? J'ai paniqué. Attrapant Gregory par la main, j'ai fait demi tour, le tirant de toutes mes forces. Comme il est plus fort que moi, il m'a stoppée.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Il faut qu'on aille aider à éteindre les incendies !

\- C'est une attaque des mangemorts ! lui ai –je crié d'une voix rendue suraiguë par la peur. On doit se barrer !

J'ai nettement senti son poing se crisper et son bras s'est mis à trembler sous ma paume. Pourtant, il n'a pas fui dans l'instant. Il a regardé le ciel. Il était aussi effrayé que moi. Mais il a toujours été le plus courageux de nous deux et il a dit :

\- On doit aider les gens.

\- Non ! On doit se barrer comme on le fait à l'école ! On va mourir sinon !

\- On est pas dans les couloirs de l'école ! s'est –il alors exclamé. On ne peut pas condamner tous ces gens parce qu'on a peur ! Ils ont le droit à la même chance que nous de se battre et de rester en vie !

C'est la seule et unique fois de ma vie que je l'ai vu hors de lui ou qu'il a élevé le ton contre moi. Maintenant que j'écris les derniers mots qu'il m'a dit, je me rends compte que c'est très Gryffondor comme réaction.

D'un côté, je me suis dit que quitte à le stupéfixer et à la transporter avec un sort, je devais à tous prix nous faire quitter l'endroit et de l'autre, je trouvais qu'il avait quand même de la logique dans ses paroles et je répugnais à lui lancer un sort, aussi inoffensif soit –il. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de choisir quoi faire : ceux qui fuyaient sont arrivés et nous avons été emportés dans la cohue. On avait trop patienté et on s'était approché des mangemorts en croyant à un simple incendie.

D'ailleurs, ces derniers sont arrivés, vêtus de masque argentés et de longues capes dont la capuche recouvrait leurs têtes. Ils poursuivaient les habitants et les élèves de Poudlard comme des loups derrière un troupeau de mouton. Certains des mages noirs déambulaient tranquillement entre les maisons, donnant des coups de baguettes par ci par là visant tantôt une maison qui explosait dans une gerbe de flamme, tantôt une personne qui s'écroulait en hurlant où dans un silence à glacer le sang.

D'autres mangemorts volaient, transformés en des formes nuageuses et sombres qui laissaient une traînée noire derrière eux. Ceux là nous ont dépassé et j'étais trop paniquée pour seulement réaliser qu'ils allaient certainement nous barrer le passage.

Gregory et moi étions fermement accrochés l'un à l'autre, c'est sans doute la seule raison pour laquelle nous n'avons pas été séparés. Une maison à soudainement explosé à côté de nous. J'ai sorti ma baguette par réflexe et j'ai balayé les débris qui tombaient vers nous et risquaient de nous écraser.

Il n'y avait pas que de la pierre, mais aussi des morceaux de corps arrachés parmi les choses que j'ai envoyé au loin. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on a fui. On a changé plusieurs fois de rues tandis que j'essayais de nous mener vers le chemin qui retournait à Poudlard. Une fois à l'intérieur du bouclier, nous ne risquerions plus rien. Voilà ce que je me répétais en boucle dans ma tête.

La panique ne s'est pas dissipée, mais il y a des sorciers qui se sont repris et qui ont entamé le combat. Mais franchement, je m'en moquais. Tout ce que ça changeait c'était qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour occuper les mangemorts. Je n'ai remarqué que le ciel s'était couvert que lorsqu'il s'est mis à pleuvoir. Comme si les partisans de Tu – Sais – Qui apportaient avec eux le mauvais temps.

On est finalement arrivé à la limite de Prés – au – Lard sans que je ne puisse dire comment ni au bout de combien de temps. On était essoufflé, mais la peur donnant des ailes, je me sentais tout a fait capable de courir jusqu'à Londres en portant Greg si ça nous permettait de nous échapper.

Au moment où un cri soulagé m'a échappé, un nuage noir s'est écrasé sur le sol devant nous et une haute silhouette encapuchonnée s'est dressée sur notre passage.

L'homme était encore plus grand que Greg mais aussi plus baraqué. Il ressemblait à une montagne, même dissimulé derrière les plis de sa cape. Son masque, contrairement à celui des autres, ne couvrait que la moitié supérieure de son visage. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas fait très attention à son apparence, mais maintenant que j'y repense je le revois avec autant de netteté que si j'avais passé des heures à mémoriser son aspect.

Nous nous sommes arrêtés tellement brutalement qu'on a glissé à cause de l'eau qui ruisselait au sol. J'ai fait la seule chose que je pouvais faire. J'ai levé ma baguette devant moi. Je suis une lâche, mais je n'allais pas mourir sans combattre.

A ma gauche, Greg a levé sa propre baguette. Comme je suis droitière et lui gaucher, on a pu continuer à s'accrocher l'un à l'autre. Sa main broyait la mienne, mais ça n'est pas moi qui m'en serait plainte. Je devais le serrer au moins aussi fort et je tirais un peu de courage de ce contact. C'était la seule chose rassurante qu'il y avait. Nos deux baguettes tremblaient dans nos mains crispées dessus. Un peu à cause de la force avec laquelle nous les tenions, un peu parce que nous étions épuisés après notre course éperdue pour essayer de nous échapper. Le Mangemort n'a même pas daigné sortir la sienne.

\- Femme, tu es de Sang – Purrrr. Lâche le Sang –de – Bourrrbe et il serrrra le seul à mourrrrirrrr.

Il avait une voix extrêmement grave et un fort accent. Je n'avais jamais entendu quelqu'un rouler les « r » à ce point là. Malgré tout, j'ai parfaitement compris ce qu'il disait. Je ne sais pas comment il a su que je viens d'une famille de sorcier, ni comment il savait que Greg est Né moldu. Ça m'a encore plus effrayée, bien que je ne croyais pas que ce soit possible. Mais je n'ai pas obéi.

Au contraire, je me suis avancée pour me placer légèrement devant mon ami. Je pourrais abandonner mes propres parents à leur sort, même Oliver avec beaucoup plus de mal cependant. Mais pas lui. Pas Greg.

C'est moi qui ai lancé le premier sort. Un expelliarmus alors qu'il n'avait pas de baguette en main. Stupide, non ? Il a simplement esquivé le sort et a dégainé sa propre baguette. Elle paraissait minuscule dans sa main. Ridicule à première vue. Après qu'il ait riposté une première fois, je n'ai plus pensé la même chose.

Ses sorts étaient dévastateurs et il ne faisait pas de différence entre Greg et moi. Comme il avait semblé vouloir m'épargner, je m'étais dit qu'en me mettant en avant, je pourrais nous donner un avantage. Il a dû voir ma surprise car un énorme sourire à étiré ses lèvres jusqu'à dévoiler des dents bien blanches et bien alignées.

\- Les trrraitrrres à leur sang ne valent pas mieux que les sang de bourrrrbe.

On avait beau être deux contre un, on était débordé. Ni Greg ni moi ne sommes des duellistes. On savait à peine lancer quelques sorts offensifs. Je me suis dit qu'on était fini quand un second Mangemort est arrivé. Il s'agissait d'une femme.

Elle, elle n'avait ni masque ni cape. La marque des ténèbres se détachait nettement sur la peau laiteuse de son avant bras gauche. Elle était vêtue de cuir qui enserrait son corps de façon indécente. Ses longs cheveux brun et bouclés très serrés retombaient en bataille sur ses épaules.

\- Tu as trouvé de nouveaux jouets ? a t –elle demandé d'une voix guillerette à son camarade en s'approchant d'un pas sautillant.

Elle semblait s'amuser follement. Un sourire épanoui et joyeux étirait ses lèvres pleines et elle avait baissé sa garde, comme si elle se savait totalement hors de danger.

\- Va t – en de là Black, a rétorqué celui qui nous combattait. Tu as eu plus que ta parrrrrt.

\- Tu ne veux pas partager avec moi ? a t –elle fait mine de s'attrister en avançant sa lèvre inférieure en une moue boudeuse.

\- Non. Ils sont à moi.

\- Quel rabat joie tu fais ! Bien, dépêche toi, nous allons regrouper les autres avant d'appeler notre Seigneur. Il serait avisé que tu sois présent à son arrivée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, et semblaient nous avoir oubliés, j'ai entraîné Greg sur le côté pour les contourner. Nous n'avions aucune chance si on devait continuer le duel. Mais fuir, nous savions le faire. C'était même ce que nous savions le mieux faire.

La suite s'est passée très vite. Il y a eu un bruissement qui devait être celui de la femme repartant en volant sous la forme de nuage. Je me suis refusée le droit de penser qu'avec un nom de famille pareil, elle était forcément apparentée à Sirius. Ça n'était pas le moment de penser à son arbre généalogique. J'étais entièrement concentrée sur notre fuite rapide et discrète. Je voyais les gens qui remontaient jusqu'à Poudlard. Il n'y avait pas que des élèves qui allaient chercher refuge là bas. Et je ne voyais pas pourquoi eux ils y arriveraient et pas nous.

Greg qui surveillait nos arrières m'a brutalement tirée sur le côté. Le sort vert m'a manquée d'un cheveu et a fait un gros cratère à l'endroit où je m'étais trouvée une seconde plus tôt.

Le sol détrempé était glissant et forcément j'ai choisi ce moment pour déraper. Gregory m'a rattrapée. J'ai vu du coin de l'œil le sort qui filait droit vers nous et j'ai tendu ma baguette pour le parer. J'ai arrêté le rayon de lumière qui fusait vers nous, mais ma baguette m'a échappée des mains. Je ne la tenais pas assez fermement puisque j'avais failli la lâcher en tombant.

Greg a levé sa main qui tenait sa propre baguette pour attraper la mienne avec l'habileté qui a fait de lui l'attrapeur de notre équipe de Quidditch. Il savait que si nous perdions une de nos deux baguettes, on pouvait tout aussi bien s'asseoir et attendre qu'on vienne nous achever. J'étais en train de me relever tout en tendant la main vers ma baguette quand Greg m'a soudainement poussée vers le sol en fauchant mes pieds de l'un des siens. Je suis tombée dos dans la boue et j'en ai eu le souffle coupé

Mais j'ai gardé les yeux grands ouverts.

J'ai vu le sort vert, le même que celui qui m'avait manqué un peu plus tôt, toucher mon ami qui s'est retrouvé un instant entouré d'une aura malsaine de la même couleur que le sort. Sa silhouette se détachait nettement sur le ciel noir.

Greg n'a eu aucune réaction. Pas de cri, pas de grimace, pas le moindre frémissement. Il s'est contenté de me regarder, s'assurant que je ne sois pas touchée moi.

Puis il s'est écroulé. Comme une marionnette tombe si on lui coupe les files. Il n'est pas tombé en avant où en arrière, mais verticalement, comme désarticulé. Il y a eu une seconde de flottement durant lequel des dizaines de pensées me sont passées par la tête.

J'ai d'abord crû qu'il faisait une blague. Puis j'ai vu que sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus au rythme de sa respiration. Et enfin alors que ma logique me disait qu'il était mort, ma conscience me disait "impossible".

Je me suis précipitée sur lui, me traînant dans la boue sans en avoir rien à faire. Je m'en foutais de tout à ce moment là. Je me fichais des gens qui crevaient un peu plus loin, du Mangemort qui s'approchait de moi, je m'en foutais même de mourir.

Je l'ai secoué par l'épaule et je l'ai appelé de plus en plus fort à chaque fois qu'il restait inerte. Il n'était pas blessé, sa peau était encore chaude, il n'y avait rien sur son visage qui disait "je suis mort".

Sauf peut être ses yeux bleus. L'instant avant d'être frappé par le sort ils me regardaient comme pour conserver une image de moi et là il n'y avait plus rien à y lire. Ils étaient aussi vides que les yeux des poupées de porcelaine.

Je venais de voir le résultat d'un Avada Kedavra. Le sortilège le plus impardonnable de tous.

Je me suis tue quand le Mangemort a finalement été assez proche pour me surplomber. Il a donné un coup dans le corps de mon ami et c'est en définitive ce qui m'a fait lever le regard vers lui. Il a posé la pointe de sa baguette sur mon front et s'est penché si près de moi que je pouvais voir mon reflet pâle et épouvanté dans son masque argenté parfaitement poli.

\- Un derrrrnier mot avant de le rejoindrrrre ? m'a t –il demandé.

\- Dégage de là ! lui a hurlé une voix.

Il a brutalement levé ses yeux bruns vers quelque chose dans mon dos et j'ai eu la présence d'esprit de me baisser, me mettant hors de la ligne de tir de sa baguette et protégeant le corps de Greg du mien.

Une lumière violette a balayée la scène et j'ai senti la présence menaçante du Mangemort s'éloigner d'au dessus de moi. Quand j'ai osé jeté un regard, j'ai immédiatement reconnu les deux sorciers qui combattaient. James et Sirius. Ils étaient bien plus doués que Greg et moi. On sentait des heures d'entraînement derrière. A eux deux, ils tenaient tête au Mangemort. De justesse, mais ils lui tenaient tête. Ça ne durerait pas indéfiniment. Une main s'est posée délicatement sur mon épaule et j'ai sursauté.

\- Ça n'est que moi, m'a dit Remus. Viens, il faut s'en aller.

\- Je ne peux pas le laisser ici seul, ai –je répondu paniquée en m'accrochant à Greg.

\- Pour le moment, nous devons rester en vie. Nous reviendrons le chercher plus tard.

\- Mais…

\- Crystall, viens, ne discute pas.

Remus parlait doucement, comme on parle à un animal sauvage et terrifié pour essayer de le rassurer. Ça aurait marché si on avait eu quelques minutes de plus devant nous. Je l'aurais suivi.

Le rire rauque du Mangemort a attiré mon attention. Sirius et James avaient été projetés au sol. Ils n'étaient pas morts, ni blessés, mais sonnés sans nul doute. Ils se redressaient mais l'un avait perdu sa baguette et l'autre ses lunettes.

Le mangemort a levé sa baguette et j'ai cru qu'il allait les tuer. Si cette pensée ne m'avait pas traversée l'esprit à ce moment là, jamais je ne serais sortie de l'état d'hébétude dans lequel je me trouvais. Rien d'autre n'aurait pu me donner le coup de pied au cul nécessaire pour me faire réagir.

J'ai attrapé ma baguette et celle de Greg d'un coup, puisqu'il avait les deux dans sa main gauche quand il est mort, et j'ai lancé le charme du bouclier en le même temps que je les pointais vers le Mangemort.

Le bouclier est apparu doré et plus opaque que jamais. C'est la première fois que je créais un bouclier qui avait l'air aussi tangible. Je me suis levée d'un bond et j'ai fait passer la baguette de Greg dans ma main gauche. Soudainement, il n'y avait plus de tristesse, plus d'ébahissement, plus de temps pour dire "impossible". J'étais furieuse. Non, en fait, plus qu'une colère noire, c'était de la haine que je ressentais. Que je ressens toujours en fait.

Je n'avais jamais haïs personne avant. J'avais vaguement détesté mes parents et ma sœur pour me jeter sous le prétexte grotesque que j'avais été envoyé à Poufsouffle (bien que je soupçonne toujours qu'il y ait une autre raison là-dessous sans jamais avoir deviné laquelle). Mais la haine, c'est à ce moment là que je l'ai découverte. C'est un feu insidieux qui prend naissance dans notre âme et vous embrase de l'intérieur, vous enserrant dans ses bras froids et rassurants. C'est un sentiment qui vous soutient, qui vous relève, qui vous rappelle que vous n'êtes pas encore mort. Mais qui dévore aussi.

La haine, c'était le courage qui me manquait à moi la plus lâche des sorcières de Poudlard. C'était le coup de pouce qu'il me fallait pour que je réagisse. Sinon, je serais restée prostrée pendant que Sirius, James, Remus et moi nous nous faisions tuer. Peter n'est pas revenu pour nous chercher Gregory et moi. Vu qu'ils sont arrivés dans mon dos et que je le tournais au château, je suppose qu'ils avaient réussi à s'enfuir mais qu'en me voyant ils sont revenus. Il faudra que je pense à les remercier.

Le Mangemort a levé sa baguette et a ouvert la bouche pour lancer un nouveau sort quand le bouclier s'est évaporé. J'avais prévu le coup. En utilisant le sortilège de Bloclangue, je l'ai empêché de parler. Remus m'avait prise de vitesse pour un premier sort et comme l'homme a dû se protéger j'ai pu passer sous sa garde.

Je ne crois pas que ce Mangemort faisait parti des sorciers incapables d'user de sorts informulés, mais c'est toujours plus compliqué à faire. Mon cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure tandis que j'essayais de me rappeler les sorts les plus dangereux que je connaissais – sans avoir recours aux Impardonnables. Je veux que cet homme meurt. Qu'il hurle de douleur, qu'il supplie avant de mourir, même. Alors le sortilège suivant n'était plus du tout aussi gentillet que tout ceux que j'avais lancé jusqu'à présent.

\- _Confringo_ !

Le jet de lumière bleu a fusé vers le Mangemort qui l'a esquivé sans peine malgré le soin que j'ai pris à le viser. Lorsque mon sort a touché la route, celle –ci a explosée. La pluie a quelque peu étouffé la poussière qui s'en est échappé. Le béton de la route a disparu dans un cercle de près de deux mètres de diamètre et un cratère conséquent l'a remplacé.

\- _Sectumsempra_ ! a soudainement crié James derrière moi.

Le Mangemort l'a dévié une fois de plus et le sort a touché une maison. De profondes lacérations ont marqué la pierre.

\- C'est quoi ce sort ? lui ai –je demandé en reculant vers eux. Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler.

\- Je l'ai piqué à Servilus, m'a avoué James en grimaçant.

Lui, Sirius, Remus et moi étions à présent alignés face au mangemort. Il m'a semblé qu'à nous quatre nous pourrions le battre. Sauf que l'autre avait appelé des renforts sans qu'on ne s'en rende compte. Où alors quelqu'un était venu voir ce qu'il fabriquait. On s'est tous les quatre jeté sur le côté alerté par le sifflement d'un sort. J'ai vraiment échappé d'un cheveux à celui – là. J'ai tourné la tête au moment où il arrivait. Il m'a touché la joue et un bout du nez. Mais il ne s'est pas arrêté et a failli atteindre notre adversaire.

Je vais garder une cicatrice de cette blessure, d'après ce que m'a dit Mme Pomfresh. Elle a désinfecté la plaie mais c'est une blessure due à un maléfice alors elle n'a pas pu la soigner. J'ai un grand pansement qui part depuis mon nez jusqu'à mon oreille droite.

Si j'avais été touché deux centimètres plus haut, je serais borgne. Ça fait mal. Ça a aussi beaucoup saigné.

J'ai porté ma main à mon visage et je l'ai retirée maculée de sang. Ça fait un choc. Je n'ai pas réalisé sur le moment qu'il s'agissait de mon sang quand bien même je venais de poser ma paume sur ma propre joue. C'est la douleur, semblable à une très forte brûlure qui m'a fait réaliser que j'étais blessée. Mais sur le moment, j'étais bien trop furieuse pour m'inquiéter de l'état de ma joue.

Le combat n'était pas encore fini. Ce mangemort devait mourir. Il fallait que je venge Greg. Avant que j'ai pu revenir dans le combat, ma baguette m'a échappée des mains. Ça n'était pas un expelliarmus qu'on nous avait lancé. Sinon celles de James, Sirius et Remus n'auraient pas aussi bondi directement dans la main d'un des mangemorts apparu.

Ils étaient 4 avec l'arrivée des renforts. Un pour surveiller étroitement chacun de nous. L'homme qui s'est occupé de moi m'a empoignée par les cheveux et m'a tirée à sa suite en m'obligeant à marcher pliée en deux se servant de ma tête pour manœuvrer mon corps dès que je faisais mine de résister.

J'ai vaguement entendu les garçons protester. J'ai pensé un moment à me débattre jusqu'à… je ne sais ce que je cherchais, mais à me débattre jusqu'à obtenir une réaction quelconque en tout cas.

Mes yeux se sont alors posés sur le collier que j'avais reçu pour mon anniversaire. Comme je marchais courbée face au sol, le pendentif était sorti de mon col et se balançait devant mes yeux au rythme saccadé de mes pas. Les volutes habituellement bleues et ondoyant paresseusement dans le bijou étaient devenues noires et tournoyaient violemment comme si elles voulaient s'extraire du pendentif.

J'ai trouvé le changement curieux, mais sur le moment ça n'avait vraiment aucune importance. L'observer m'a aidé à me calmer. J'ai caché le pendentif dans mon col de façon à ce qu'il ne ressorte plus. Je n'avais pas envie que quelqu'un me le prenne en se rendant compte de sa valeur.

Un moment, le souvenir de la mort de Greg a manqué de me submerger maintenant que le combat était fini. Je ne voulais pas oublier, mais je devais à tout prix repousser ça loin de mon esprit jusqu'à pouvoir faire comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé. Sinon j'allais tout simplement abandonner. J'avais conscience du danger que je représentais pour moi-même.

Une fois calmée, je me suis dit que résister n'était pas la meilleure façon d'arriver à quelque chose. Il vaudrait mieux attendre une situation plus favorable. Nous venions juste de nous faire capturer après un combat qui avait nécessité des renforts pour un mangemort qui avait pourtant l'air expérimenté. Forcément qu'on serait au cœur de leur attention, même si nous n'étions que des élèves.

En voyant le sol, j'ai pu deviner qu'on retournait vers le centre de Prés – au – Lard. Il fallait parfois enjamber des corps horriblement mutilés où des cadavres ayant encore sur leur visage des expressions terrifiées et les yeux révulsés par la douleur. Je connaissais beaucoup d'entre eux de vue. Tous n'ont pas eu une mort aussi douce que Greg. L'Avada Kedavra tue d'un seul contact, mais il est indolore au moins. Rien à voir avec une mort provoquée par un doloris. Oui, on peut mourir de douleur, j'en suis persuadée.

Le mangemort qui me tenait par les cheveux m'a si brutalement redressée que j'ai manqué de tomber. Sa baguette est immédiatement venue se plaquer contre ma jugulaire. Et j'ai alors pu voir où on nous emmenait. Vers le centre du village, au niveau de la fontaine où de nombreuses personnes se trouvaient et toutes n'étaient pas des mangemorts.

Je me demandais pourquoi on ne nous avait pas tué. J'avais ma réponse.

Les mangemorts ne voulaient pas faire une hécatombe en attaquant Prés – au – Lard. Ils voulaient capturer les élèves bien en sécurité à Poudlard lors de leur unique sortie des barrières magiques entourant le château.

* * *

_Vous ne vous en rendez peut-être pas compte, mais tuer Gregory m'a demandé beaucoup de courage … :'(_

_A suivre …_


	13. Est qu'il est urgent d'aimer

_Hello **Cracky64** ! Contente de voir que tu as continué à suivre Crystall :)_

_Le pire dans la mort de Greg, c'est qu'il ne devait pas mourir justement. En fait, j'ai réécris plusieurs fois cette fiction et dans les autres versions, il survivait. Et là, je ne sais pas pourquoi, Crystall a décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête... Et du coup, pour arriver au point que je souhaitais, je me suis rendue compte que ce serait la seule chose qui serait efficace... Autant dire que je l'ai tué, la mort dans l'âme, sans mauvais jeux de mots..._

_Et Crystall va vraiment mal vivre cette mort. Et bien entendu, il va y avoir des conséquences ;) Autant dire que tout le monde ne pas va les apprécier XD_

_Merci **Zuut **! J'espère continuer à manipuler ce style au moins aussi bien :) Ouais, la mort de Greg est vraiment horrible. Franchement, ça n'était pas du tout prévu... _

_Fin du suspens : voilà comment Crystall et les Maraudeurs s'en sont sortis ! _

_Salut **Lawys** ! Quelqu'un qui s'intéresse au fantôme ! Youpi ! XD Ce fantôme est important, et je crois que c'est mon personnage préféré parmi tout ceux que j'ai pu créer dans cet univers. Mais comme vous ne la connaissez pas aussi bien que moi, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre... pour le moment en tout cas._

_La mort de Greg marque un tournant dans l'histoire. C'est, je dirais, l'élément perturbateur. Bien entendu, Crystall et les Maraudeurs sont encore à Poudlard, et donc l'action est encore relativement limitée. Mais ça ne va plus durer bien longtemps ! _

_Bonne lecture à tous :)_

* * *

… **Est qu'il est urgent d'aimer**

_Mardi 21 mars 1978 : dortoir des garçons_

Il y avait une bonne cinquantaine d'élèves agenouillés au sol, alignés comme des porcs allant à l'abattoir. Ils étaient tous terrifiés et tremblaient chacun dans leur coin sous la surveillance étroite des mangemorts. Il devait bien y avoir 20 silhouettes encapuchonnées. Autant que je puisse en juger, il n'y avait aucun Né – moldu parmi les prisonniers. Il y avait des Sang – Purs, et une majorité qui avaient un seul parent sorcier. Je ne connaissais pas tout le monde, mais c'était à peu près dans ces proportions. J'aurais pu parier à ce moment là qu'ils avaient tous au moins un parent qui s'opposait à Tu – Sais – Qui et qu'ils avaient été capturés pour servir d'otages. Le mangemort qui avait récupéré nos baguettes magiques les a jetées sur un tas déjà conséquent qui devait être fait des baguettes de tous les élèves présents. Impossible de savoir où la mienne est tombée.

\- Ah, voilà donc nos derniers invités, s'est exclamé un homme en surgissant de derrière la fontaine, attirant notre attention.

Il avait une voix d'un ténor agréable et enjôleur. Il parlait comme s'il avait salué des invités à un dîné mondain, d'un ton velouté et poli. J'ai détaillé l'homme qui venait vers nous, escorté de la femme mangemort que nous avions vaguement croisé Gregory et moi. Cette dernière couvait l'homme du regard comme s'il était un Dieu. Il ne m'a pas fallu plus que ça pour que je sache que j'avais face à moi le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne.

Il semble avoir une trentaine d'année et il est chauve. Cette absence de cheveux ne fait que rendre plus tranchant chaque trait de son visage. Son regard rougeoyait étrangement et chaque pore de sa peau semblait exhaler de malignité. Il était aussi pâle que la mort. Mais quelque part, quand on le regarde, on peut deviner qu'il a été un jeune homme séduisant. Je ne saurais pas trop l'expliquer…

A mesure qu'il s'approchait de nous je sentais l'air s'alourdir et j'avais l'impression que des tentacules invisibles parcouraient mon corps pour le serrer jusqu'à l'étouffer. Ce qui m'a permis de ne pas céder à l'évanouissement qui me guettait tandis que la panique montait en moi, ça a encore une fois été la haine. C'était lui qui était la source de tout. S'il n'avait jamais existé, les mangemorts n'auraient jamais été formés, et Greg serait toujours en vie. Tandis qu'il venait vers nous, j'ai bien pris soin de le détailler de la tête au pied. Pour graver à jamais son apparence dans ma tête. Désormais la mort a un visage pour moi.

La pluie continuait à tomber. A ce stade là nous étions tous trempés jusqu'aux os et je commençais à avoir froid. J'ai levé les yeux vers le ciel dans l'espoir d'y voir un signe. De quoi, je ne sais pas, mais un signe. Si Tu – Sais – Qui était là en personne, nous n'avions aucune chance de nous en sortir.

Ça n'est cependant pas sur les nuages où même sur la marque des ténèbres qui s'y détachait encore nettement que mon regard s'est fixé. Il y avait, debout au niveau des toits entourant la place, une petite dizaine de détraqueurs. J'en avais jamais vu avant ce jour, mais j'avais vu des dessins. Des silhouettes sinistres entièrement dissimulées par une cape dont les bords partent en lambeau. J'étais contente qu'ils soient trop loin pour que je puisse voir les détails de leur corps. La voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres, proche, trop proche de moi, m'a obligée à reporter mon attention sur ce qu'il se passait près de moi.

\- Alors, qui avons-nous là ? Ah, oui, Sirius Black. J'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer ton frère. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup.

Tu – Sais – Qui a examiné Sirius avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Ce dernier soutenait son regard avec bravoure même si son visage commençait à virer au bleu, certainement parce que le bras du mangemort qui le tenait au cou l'étouffait à moitié et l'empêchait de respirer suffisamment. J'ai ouvert la bouche.

Peut être pour leur demander de le laisser respirer, mais la baguette du sorcier qui me tenait s'est enfoncée plus profondément dans ma gorge et j'ai senti une légère brûlure. Je me suis dit que je ferais mieux de me taire. Même James, qui d'ordinaire est une grande gueule, ne disait rien. Il paraissait aussi effrayé, mais il avait les poings et la mâchoire serrés par la colère.

\- Tu es issu d'une famille de sorcier au Sang - Pur, a finalement déclaré le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je suis disposé à te donner une seconde chance. Tends ton bras, accepte ma Marque et rejoints nos rangs. Sinon tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité et tu mourras.

\- Allez vous faire foutre, a réussi à articuler Sirius avec conviction et haine.

\- Alors tu mourras.

\- Oh, Maître, s'il vous plaît, laissez moi le tuer, est soudainement intervenue la parente de Sirius d'une voix suppliante. Il est une salissure pour le nom de ma famille, laissez moi laver personnellement mon honneur.

\- Ton enthousiasme est louable Bellatrix et tes arguments tout a fait pertinents. Soit, tu te chargeras de lui. Mais avant, il va avoir l'obligeance de me dire qui sont ses camarades.

Sirius a gardé le silence, même quand le sorcier qui le tenait a resserré sa prise. Ce n'est qu'en voyant Tu – Sais – Qui planter son regard dans celui de Sirius que je me suis rappelée de ce que les Maraudeurs m'avaient un jour dit : le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un légiliman de haut niveau. La preuve, il n'a même pas utilisé sa baguette.

\- Protège ton esprit ! lui ai –je hurlé malgré moi.

Ça n'a pas servi à grand-chose, parce que Sirius n'a jamais été un bon occluman et que son adversaire était trop doué. J'ai espéré que peut être ça déconcentrerait Tu – Sais – Qui. Tout ce que ça a changé, c'est que je me suis prise un coup dans la figure, juste à l'endroit où le sort m'avait blessé un peu plus tôt.

Le temps que je ne me ressaisisse après la fulgurante douleur qui m'avait scié le visage et que je cesse de voir des étoiles, les jambes de Sirius ne le portaient plus. Le mangemort qui le tenait l'a traîné vers un groupe d'élève et l'a laissé tomber comme s'il était un déchet. Bellatrix Black l'a un moment couvé des yeux, une lueur folle dans le regard, avant de reporter son attention sur son maître qui se tournait vers James avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Quel honneur de rencontrer enfin le fils Potter. Tes parents sont des sorciers extraordinaires tous deux issus de lignées reconnues. Dommage qu'ils aient choisi de mettre leur talent au service de mes ennemis.

\- Jamais ils ne vous auraient servi ! a craché James.

\- De même que tu n'entreras pas à mon service, jeune impudent. Je connais l'entêtement des Potter. Mais ça n'est pas grave, tu m'es bien plus utile si tu t'opposes à moi. Je me demande ce que tes parents seront prêts à faire pour te récupérer…

\- Ils mourront plutôt que de vous obéir !

\- Nous verrons bien.

Tandis que James était emmené vers la gauche de la place, à l'opposé de Sirius. Tu – Sais – Qui s'est tourné vers Remus. J'aurais bien aimé que la pleine lune se lève pile à ce moment là. Histoire que Remus se transforme et lui bouffe le nez. J'ai sursauté quand le mangemort qui le surveillait a pris la parole.

\- Celui – ci est un loup – garou, Maître.

Comment avait –il pu le deviner ? A la limite, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'ait découvert dans la tête de Sirius, je voulais bien le croire (même si ça n'a pas eu l'air d'être le cas vu que Tu – Sais – Qui a eu l'air surpris).

Il s'agissait d'un mangemort aussi massif que celui qui avait tué Greg et immobilisé James par la suite. Mais il était plus trapu. Il a rejeté son capuchon d'un mouvement de tête. Il ne portait pas de masque. Il avait un visage que je qualifierais de primitif et de brutal. Sans doute parce que son menton, ses joues, sa bouche et même ses dents étaient maculés de sang. J'espère qu'il n'a pas égorgé des gens à coup de dents. C'était écœurant et effrayant de penser ça.

\- C'est donc pour cela que tu t'es chargé de lui Greyback.

\- J'ai senti sa puanteur dès que je suis arrivé ici, Maître.

\- Tu crois pouvoir le convertir à notre cause ?

\- Je vais essayer, Maître. Au pire, il fera un excellent hors d'œuvre pour ma meute. Il a l'air bien nourri.

\- Je compte sur toi.

J'ai croisé le regarde effrayé de Remus avant que le dénommé Greyback ne l'emmène à l'écart avec une brutalité stupéfiante. Quand le mangemort loup – garou (ça se devinait à ses paroles) a souri, satisfait, j'ai pu voir que ses dents n'étaient pas humaines, mais pointues comme des crocs. Je n'ai vu ça qu'une seule fois, quand Remus était au bord de la transformation. Mais nous étions en plein jour et à plus d'une semaine de la prochaine pleine lune alors le dénommé Greyback n'avait aucun moyen de se transformer.

Maintenant que je suis loin de cette folie, je me demande si les loups – garous qui s'abandonnent à leur nature n'ont pas la possibilité de se métamorphoser partiellement de leur propre volonté. Je ne vois pas d'autres explications.

J'étais la dernière de la liste. C'est vers moi que s'est ensuite dirigé le Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'avais vraiment peur, et je voulais seulement m'enfuir. Mais je ne pouvais pas me montrer moins brave que mes amis. Surtout face au responsable du meurtre de Greg. J'ai tâché de me redresser et j'ai serré mes poings jusqu'à ce que mes ongles entrent dans mes paumes et me fassent mal.

\- Tu es une invité inattendue Crystall Entwhistle, m'a t –il dit avec une douceur surprenante. Je sais tout de ta déchéance. Cela a meurtri ta famille. Te dirait –il de racheter tes fautes ? Tu pourrais retrouver la place qui est la tienne au sein de notre société.

\- Vous l'avez tué. Jamais je ne me mettrais à votre service _Seigneur_.

J'ai parlé d'une voix qui ne tremblait qu'un tout petit peu. Et j'ai dit "_Seigneur_" de la manière la plus insultante possible en plantant mon regard dans le sien. Je l'ai vu se crisper et ses yeux se sont légèrement plissés. Il a lancé son esprit à l'assaut du mien. Je ne pense pas que ça ai été pour trouver des informations : je crois qu'il voulait juste me faire souffrir pour me punir.

J'ai réagi immédiatement. Mais curieusement, je n'ai pas invoqué mon bouclier comme j'en ai l'habitude, c'est-à-dire en me vidant l'esprit. Le souvenir de Greg m'est revenu en mémoire spontanément, comme s'il était juste tapi en surface près à bondir à la moindre occasion. Greg rigolant, Greg fronçant les sourcils lors d'un devoir particulièrement ardu, Greg endormi près de moi.

J'ai écrit plusieurs fois que je ne portais plus d'amour en moi. Je me voilais la face. Cet amour que j'ai tant méprisé, il est bel et bien là. Entièrement reporté sur Greg. Je l'aime. Pas comme un frère, pas comme un amant, pas comme un ami où peut être tout ça en même temps, je ne sais pas. Il est le centre de mon monde, mon soleil, et jusqu'à il y a peu la seule personne qui comptait pour moi. Si je ne l'avais pas aimé, comment aurais –je pu ressentir une telle haine envers ses meurtriers ?

Un jour, j'ai lu un auteur qui disait que la haine et l'amour sont sœurs cachées et que, qui connaît l'un connaît forcément l'autre. On ne peut pas haïr sans avoir d'abord aimé et on ne peut pas aimer sans jamais haïr.

J'ai laissé le souvenir de Greg m'envahir et je n'ai pas un instant pensé que mon bouclier allait flancher. C'était la meilleure protection autours de mon esprit que j'ai jamais érigée jusque là. Personne ne pouvait m'atteindre derrière un souvenir de cette intensité. Il était d'autant plus fort que je venais de perdre l'être en question et qu'on ne se rend jamais bien compte de ce qu'on a tant qu'on ne l'a pas perdu.

Quand j'ai réalisé que mon esprit était à l'abri de tous les légiliman, y compris du Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'ai senti une froide détermination venir soutenir mon bouclier, comme pour lui rajouter une seconde couche. Il m'a fallu moins d'une seconde pour réaliser tout cela. Le regard que j'ai renvoyé à Tu – Sais – Qui était déterminé mais serein.

J'ai senti son esprit s'abattre sur mon mur, faisant crisser des lames et des griffes mentales dessus sans même réussir à l'érafler. Si je n'avais pas pu me protéger, j'aurais souffert le martyr. Je ne pourrais pas en jurer, mais je crois qu'une brève lueur d'inquiétude s'est allumée dans les yeux de mon adversaire. Du moins, j'aimerais beaucoup que ce soit le cas.

Il a brutalement levé sa main et m'a saisi le visage, pressant ses doigts osseux et froid sur mes joues jusqu'à me faire mal. Il m'a observé longtemps. Il m'a en tout cas semblé que son examen durait une éternité.

\- Un regard insolent et un don pour l'occlumancie. Tu me fais penser à une femme qui m'a causé bien des problèmes par le passé. Je ne laisserais pas une telle chose arriver une seconde fois, m'a t –il chuchoté tellement bas qu'avec le bruit de la pluie le mangemort qui m'immobilisait n'a certainement pas dû l'entendre. Je veux qu'elle soit morte avant que vous débarrassiez l'endroit. C'est clair ?

\- Oui Monseigneur, a acquiescé celui qui me tenait.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est soudainement détourné. Il s'en est allé en transplanant rapidement suivi du Mangemort qui a tué Greg. Je me suis agitée. Si seulement j'avais pu savoir de qui il s'agissait ! J'avais déjà décidé de venger mon ami (même si je n'en avais pas conscience à ce moment là) et pour cela, son meurtrier devait mourir. Si ça n'était pas maintenant, ça serait plus tard. Mais tout ce que je sais de lui, c'est qu'il n'est certainement pas anglais, qu'il est proche de Tu – Sais - Qui et qu'il a des yeux bruns. Bien mince comme informations.

Je suis toujours déterminée à le tuer et même avec si peu d'indices, je le retrouverais. Ça sera peut être la dernière chose que je ferais, mais j'y arriverai. J'en fais la promesse, Journal.

J'ai été traînée du côté droit de la place où étaient regroupés ceux qui n'étaient pas utiles au Seigneur des Ténèbres. James en face avait été soigneusement saucissonné. Remus était assis un peu plus loin, le dos courbé, la main de Greyback sur son épaule comme si ce dernier était persuadé que ça suffisait à l'empêcher de se rebeller.

Je me suis approchée de Sirius. On était attentivement surveillé, mais on pouvait se déplacer tant qu'on restait au sein de notre groupe. Il respirait toujours et je n'ai eu qu'à lui mettre une petite claque pour qu'il ouvre les yeux, pâle comme un linge.

\- Ça va ? lui ai –je demandé. Tu n'as pas l'air très bien.

\- Tu devrais voir ta tête avant de dire ça.

Il a levé une main pour frôler ma joue blessée. J'ai reculé précipitamment. C'était extrêmement douloureux, surtout depuis que le mangemort m'avait frappé juste sur la plaie. Sirius s'est redressé et comme il vacillait, je l'ai rattrapé. Il m'a saisit fermement et m'a serré contre lui avant de plonger la tête dans mon cou. J'allais lui en mettre une dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie (je croyais que c'était une tentative d'approche peu subtile et ça n'était mais alors vraiment pas le moment) quand il s'est mis à me parler très bas.

\- Ne me frappe pas. Écoute plutôt. Laisse les croire que je suis plus mal au point que je ne le suis vraiment.

D'accord. En fait, il voulait juste pouvoir me parler sans que les mangemorts ne s'en rendent compte. Avec son visage dans mon cou et mes cheveux pour masquer le tout, c'était parfais. Et apparemment, il faisait aussi semblant d'être en mauvais état. Je me suis assise plus confortablement en l'attirant à moi, comme pour l'empêcher de retomber au sol. J'ai jeté un regard à l'un de nos geôliers qui n'ont pas semblé gênés de notre rapprochement soudain.

\- Très bien. J'ai écouté tout ce qui s'est dit. Où sont James et Remus ? a poursuivi Sirius.

Je me suis penchée sur lui et j'ai passé ma main dans ses cheveux me servant de mon bras pour masquer ma bouche.

\- James est en face de moi et Remus sur ma gauche, environs à 50 mètres.

\- Il faut qu'on fasse une diversion.

\- Comment ? Nos baguettes sont toutes empilées dans un coin.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de baguette pour faire de la magie. Tu es douée en incantation, non ?

Je suis restée muette devant ma stupidité. Comment avais –je pu oublier ça ? Je pense que c'était un cause de la peur. J'ai resserré mon étreinte sur Sirius.

\- Ça me demande toujours beaucoup d'énergie.

\- Je m'occupe de la suite.

Et tu sais quoi, Journal ? Je l'ai cru. Je lui ai fait totalement confiance. Ça ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit qu'il pourrait simplement choisir de se barrer où un truc dans le genre.

Je n'ai pas su quoi choisir comme sujet de mon incantation. Je me suis alors souvenue du feu que j'avais déclenché involontairement dans mon dortoir. Il avait brûlé le mobilier, mais pas les gens. On sentait la chaleur des flammes et elles étaient bien destructrices, mais elles ne touchaient pas la chaire.

Le professeur Flitwick m'a expliqué par la suite que c'était parce que j'avais clairement défini la cible de mon feu. J'avais dit "_allume la bougie_", j'avais donc désigné un objet pour cible et c'était donc les choses inanimées qui avaient pris feu. Si j'avais dit "brûle_ cet homme_", les humains auraient brûlés, mais pas les objets. Et apparemment quoi que je dise, moi je ne risque pas d'être brûlée par mon propre feu tant qu'il est créé de cette manière. Parce que c'est un feu né de moi-même, qui est donc une part de moi-même et un morceau de nous même ne peut pas nous blesser.

Tu n'as pas compris Journal ? Ça tombe bien, moi non plus je n'ai pas compris l'explication. Mais ce que je savais, c'était que je tenais un moyen de cibler spécifiquement les mangemorts. Après avoir soigneusement choisi ma phrase, je me suis mise à chuchoter en runique "_brûle tout mes ennemis ici présents_". Et je gardais bien à l'esprit les hommes encapuchonnés et masqués.

J'ai senti le vide habituel se faire dans ma tête et dans mon corps. Mes muscles se sont détendus et bientôt c'était Sirius qui me soutenait et non plus le contraire bien que nous donnions toujours l'illusion. Je me suis retrouvée devant cette sphère où est comprimée ma magie. Je l'ai regardée sans la toucher d'abord. Je savais que j'étais pressée, mais avant, je voulais adresser une courte prière à ma magie. _"S'il te plaît, juste pour cette fois, j'ai besoin que tu sois assez puissante"_. Il fallait que j'arrive à incendier tous les Mangemorts en même temps (ce qui était bien plus important qu'une bougie) et qu'ensuite je sois encore capable de m'enfuir. Mon feu ne les retiendrait pas éternellement. Instinctivement, j'ai agrippé mon collier à travers mon pull. Il fallait que j'y arrive. Je voulais y arriver.

J'ai avancé ma main vers la sphère où tournoie ma magie pour commencer à y entrer. Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme d'habitude. Au lieu de lutter pour m'y enfoncer, la sphère a littéralement explosée dès que je l'ai frôlée. Les couleurs changeantes qui matérialisent ma magie se sont propagées dans tous les sens autours de moi, emplissant l'espace vide et noir qui avait toujours entouré cette sphère.

Je ne me suis pas posée de question. Ça n'était plus le moment pour les questions. La moindre hésitation et c'était foutu. Je sentais la magie atteindre la surface de mon corps presque avec violence. Et j'ai su à ce moment là que j'allais y arriver. Je me suis écartée de Sirius et j'ai ouvert les yeux, prononçant une dernière fois mon incantation. J'ai littéralement senti la magie bondir hors de ma peau. A moins que je ne sois devenue barge un bref instant.

Il y a eu un mouvement tout autour de nous et des exclamations de stupeurs qui ont précédé de peu les cris de douleur des mangemorts. Je n'aime pas faire souffrir les gens. Fussent –ils des mages noirs. Quand j'ai regardé mon œuvre, j'ai remarqué que j'avais encore fait une erreur dans ma formulation. J'ai pensé que mes ennemis devaient brûler. Et la magie a fait ce que j'ai demandé. Ce ne sont pas leurs vêtements qui ont pris feu, mais leur peau. J'ai ressenti du remord.

Une erreur de formulation et mon sort était devenu une torture bien plus horrible que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Je serais restée pétrifiée si Sirius ne s'était pas relevé d'un bond et ne m'avait pas mise sur mes pieds.

\- Les baguettes, m'a t –il dit avant de filer vers Remus.

J'ai tout simplement cessé de réfléchir et j'ai obéi comme un automate. Je me suis précipitée vers le tas de baguette. Il commençait à faire sombre, tout était mouillé et les morceaux de bois entassés se ressemblaient tous à mes yeux. J'ai paniqué un moment avant de reprendre mes esprits. Il y avait toujours en moi cette logique froide et implacable qui avait voulu que je me barre en laissant tout le monde crever quand j'avais vu la marque des Ténèbres un peu plus tôt.

Ça fait peut être de moi quelqu'un de mauvais, d'inhumain, mais c'est une fois de plus ce qui m'a permis de réfléchir. J'ai tendu la main au dessus du tas et j'ai simplement dit "_Lumos_". Comme Ollivanders aime le dire à chaque personne qui vient dans son magasin, c'est la baguette qui choisi son sorcier.

Je me souviens très bien du jour où je suis allée chercher la mienne. Ollivanders m'a regardé bizarrement quand j'ai été choisie, sans jamais me dire pourquoi. Je dois avouer que je ne me suis jamais sentie très à l'aise avec ma baguette. J'en ai parlé une fois avec Greg qui m'a dit que sa baguette était comme une extension de son bras, qu'il avait l'impression d'être enfin complet qu'une fois qu'il l'avait en main. Je n'ai jamais connu une telle sensation. Ma baguette est toujours restée froide et "distante". Un peu comme si elle avait toujours des réserves à mon sujet malgré qu'elle m'ait choisie et qu'elle regimbait à mon contact. Je sais, je parle de ce bout de bois comme s'il était quelque chose de vivant alors qu'au final ce n'est qu'un morceau d'aulne avec une plume de phénix dedans. Mais c'est comme ça que je le ressentais.

Je n'ai cependant pas douté qu'elle réagisse à mon lumos, quand je l'ai lancé au hasard. Généralement, pour un sort aussi basique et aussi peu puissant le contact entre une baguette et son sorcier n'est pas nécessaire. Et ça a marché, Merlin merci. Sauf qu'il n'y a pas eu une, mais deux baguettes qui ont émis une douce lumière blanche. Après un instant de stupéfaction, je les ai prise toutes les deux, et j'ai reconnu la deuxième. J'ai vu Greg sortir sa baguette tellement de fois qu'elle m'est aussi familière que la mienne. Pourquoi sa baguette a t –elle brillé quand j'ai prononcé ce sort et qu'elle aurait dû rester inerte ? Je n'en sais fichtre rien.

Je l'ai glissée dans ma poche de jeans parce que je voulais pas la laisser ici. Je ne l'aurais pas cherchée parce que je n'en avais pas le temps, mais puisque j'en avais l'occasion, j'allais l'emmener. Quand on enterre un sorcier, on l'enterre avec sa baguette. Et quand on ne retrouve pas le corps d'un mage mais seulement sa baguette, c'est celle –ci qu'on met dans son cercueil à la place du corps. Ça a un symbolisme fort au sein de notre société.

\- Accio baguette de Sirius, James et Remus, ai –je formulé en tendant ma baguette vers le tas où se trouvaient les autres.

J'ai dû me montrer plus spécifique que ce que j'avais d'abord voulu parce que je me suis rendue compte au dernier moment que si je disais simplement "baguettes des Maraudeurs" celle de Peter risquait aussi de débarquer alors qu'il n'était pas là et qu'il en avait peut – être cruellement besoin à ce moment là.

Les trois baguettes ont bondi vers ma main. Quand je me suis retournée vers la place, j'ai été face à la folie. Les élèves couraient dans tous les sens détalant en criant et sans penser à rejoindre le château. Ils n'étaient pas différents d'un tas de poule dans lequel on venait de semer la pagaille. La comparaison avec des poules est particulièrement parlante sur ce coup, je trouve. Et les mangemorts en feu continuaient à courir dans tous les sens en criant.

James criait pour essayer d'organiser la fuite, mais il semblait être le seul à avoir gardé la tête froide dans cette débandade. C'était peine perdue. Au moment où les mangemorts s'étaient enflammés, les détraqueurs avaient bondi. Bien plus nombreux que la petite dizaine que j'avais vu à mon arrivée ici.

Ils fondaient comme des oiseaux de proies sur les gens qui couraient dans tous les sens, choppaient quelqu'un, le soulevait dans les airs et ils aspiraient goulûment son âme, généralement à plusieurs. Je me suis penchée pour ne pas être atteinte par leur bras décharnés et j'ai crié de peur en sentant quelqu'un m'attraper par l'épaule. Mais ça n'était que James. Encore James qui semblait aussi tranquille que s'il s'était retrouvé dans son salon. Il a pris sa baguette de ma main et l'a levée au dessus de sa tête.

\- Spero Patronum !

Une forme blanche et lumineuse a jailli de sa baguette, prenant rapidement l'apparence d'un cerf qui se servait de son imposante ramure pour chasser les détraqueurs les plus proches. De nouvelles mains se sont posées sur moi m'arrachant un nouveau gémissement de terreur. Sirius a surgi à ma droite et Remus était dans mon dos. J'étais à présent entourés par les trois Maraudeurs. Un chien et un loup, gigantesque pour un animal de son espèce, ont rejoint le cercle.

\- On doit s'en aller, leur ai –je dit.

\- Il y a des élèves blessés, m'a fait remarquer James. Il faut qu'on les aide.

\- Un patronus supplémentaire ne serait pas du luxe, a déclaré Remus.

Ses yeux gris analysaient la situation et je pouvais presque deviner les rouages de son cerveaux tourner à toute vitesse. Il a tourné son regard vers moi en disant ça.

\- J'ai toujours été incapable d'obtenir seulement une fumée ! lui ai –je rappelé.

\- Essaie quand même ! Bon sang on est pas à un pique nique Crystall !

Je n'avais jamais entendu Remus Lupin hausser le ton. C'est quelqu'un de calme, de posé qui ne semble jamais être sujet à la colère. Ça m'a fait repenser à Greg. Aux derniers mots que nous avons échangés. Il était aussi en colère contre moi. Il disait que tout le monde avait le droit à une chance de vivre. Il était prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour ça. Il a encaissé le sort qui aurait dû m'atteindre moi : s'il m'avait gardée dans ses bras une seconde de plus, j'aurais aussi été morte à cet instant là.

Je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas faire comme si je n'avais pas eu conscience de ce qu'il voulait. Je ne me suis jamais vue comme une sauveuse, je ne suis pas comme ça. Mais parmi les nombreuses choses que je dois à Gregory, aider les gens pour qui il était prêt à donner sa vie n'est peut être que la moindre.

Bon, ça n'était pas aussi clair dans ma tête à ce moment là. Je n'avais pas le temps pour une analyse de mon moi profond. En gros, c'est ce qui m'a traversé l'esprit. J'ai aussi pensé que je ne pouvais pas laisser les Maraudeurs derrière.

Ils sont revenus pour me chercher et c'est pour ça qu'ils se sont retrouvés dans la merde. J'ai une dette envers eux. J'ai levé ma baguette à mon tour. Cette fois, je n'ai pas eu à chercher bien loin quel souvenir choisir pour donner corps à mon sort. J'avais toujours eu ma pensée heureuse sous le nez.

C'est en pensant à Gregory, que j'ai murmuré la formule. Mais j'avais la même conviction qu'un peu plus tôt avec mon Occlumancie : je savais que cette fois ça marcherait. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien voir quelle forme a mon patronus, mais il a des ailes.

Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis que j'avais lancé mon incantation. Ma magie n'avait pas touchée tous les mangemorts uniformément. Les plus proches avaient subi le sort le plus terrible : ils s'étaient mis à brûler de l'intérieur. Je le sais, avant de m'enfuir avec mes amis j'en ai vu un. Il était déjà mort, couché au sol. L'extérieur de son corps était intacte, en revanche à travers sa bouche grande ouverte et ses yeux fondus on pouvait voir le rougeoiement des flammes qui le dévoraient lentement de l'intérieur.

L'image va sans doute me hanter jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Ça n'est pas plus mal, ça m'obligera à réfléchir deux fois à chacune de mes incantations.

Les mangemorts les plus éloignés de moi avaient à peine été touchés par mon feu. Alors les quelques minutes qui s'étaient écoulés avaient suffi à ce qu'ils se sauvent des flammes. A présent, ils étaient peut être blessés mais aussi très en colère.

J'aimerais dire que nous avons tout fait pour aider ceux qui fuyaient, désarmés et terrifiés. Il y en a qui n'ont pas réussi à partir. C'est Sirius qui nous a dit qu'on avait qu'à faire diversion. Le plan ne me plaisait pas, mais mon inconscient avait déjà décidé que je partirais pas sans les Maraudeurs. Et ça a presque trop bien marché. Au final, on en a été réduit à fuir comme de vulgaires lapins. Cette fois, personne n'a protesté quand j'ai suggéré de prendre nos jambes à notre cou.

On a couru sans s'arrêter et on s'est enfoncés dans la Forêt Interdite. On avait attiré un maximum les Mangemorts à l'opposé du château vers lequel étaient partis le maximum des élèves. On ne pouvait pas rebrousser chemin au risque de gaspiller tout notre travail. On avait pas d'autres choix pour rejoindre Poudlard que de passer à travers la Forêt Interdite.

_*Sur la fenêtre du dortoir des garçons*_

J'ai éprouvé le besoin de bouger. Ça faisait 3 jours que je n'avait pas bougé de ce lit. Il était peut être temps que je me lève même si je ne suis pas allée très loin. Les fenêtres de la salle commune et des dortoirs des Poufsouffles ne sont pas très grandes et sont en hauteurs. On voit pas grand-chose à part de l'herbe à travers. Mais ça n'est pas grave. J'ai souvent été mécontente que les fenêtres de notre salle commune et de nos dortoirs ne soient pas à la mesure de celles de la tour Gryffondor, mais aujourd'hui je suis contente qu'elles soient petites et au ras du sol. Je vois si des gens passent devant, mais eux ne me voient pas. Si je cherche bien, je peux voir un bout des arbres de la Forêt Interdite.

J'ai une fois dit que j'aimerais bien la visiter un jour. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que se serait dans ces conditions. En temps normal, elle m'a toujours paru lugubre. Après l'attaque des mangemorts, notre fuite et avec le mauvais temps, c'était encore pire. On s'était enfoncé loin entre les arbres pour nous dissimuler aux yeux des mangemorts et réussir à nous échapper. Mais du coup, j'étais incapable de savoir par où on était arrivé. Tout se ressemblait et une légère brume recouvrait le sol. Il ne pleuvait pas en dessous des arbres, mais on entendait les gouttes taper contre le feuillage.

\- Et maintenant ? ai –je demandé.

\- Maintenant, il nous suffi juste de passer à travers la forêt, a simplement déclaré James en haussant les épaules. Tu permets que je te sèche ?

J'ai hoché la tête, un peu déroutée par la question totalement hors contexte. Aucun des trois Maraudeurs ne semblait inquiet. La sensation de mes vêtements secs et réchauffés par le sort m'a fait du bien et m'a juste assez rassérénée pour que je devine l'origine de leur calme soudain. Ils étaient encore sur leur garde, mais pas inquiets pour nous.

\- Vous avez déjà traversé la Forêt Interdite, n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui, plusieurs fois. Il y a un chemin plus rapide, mais on ne pouvait pas montrer aux Mangemorts l'entrée d'un passage secret conduisant directement à Poudlard.

Je n'ai jamais douté qu'ils soient plus intelligents que moi ni qu'ils soient plus logiques. Mais qu'ils pensent à ce genre de détail alors qu'on venait de vivre les événements les plus dramatiques de nos quelques années d'existences m'a soufflée. Moi, je n'aurais pas réfléchi deux secondes à ça. Je me serais précipitée sur la façon la plus courte de retourner à l'école.

\- Bon, c'est a moi de jouer, je suppose, a souri Sirius en s'avançant.

\- Ouais, on va avoir besoin de toi Patmol.

Le surnom m'a fait lever un sourcil. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu. Mais il leur semblait tout à fait naturel. Remus a capté mon regard interrogateur.

\- C'est le surnom de Sirius. James est Cornedrue, Peter Queudver et moi Lunard.

\- Bizarre comme surnom…

\- Mais mérité, a affirmé James. Maintenant, Crystall, il va falloir que tu nous promettes de ne pas révéler à qui que se soit ce que tu vas voir.

\- Pourquoi ?

La question était légitime, ils n'avaient jamais exigé un tel truc de moi. Sauf quand j'ai appris la nature de Remus. Mais ça c'était normal.

\- Parce qu'on aurait de gros ennuis avec le Ministère si ça se savait.

\- Ça ne m'étonne même pas que vous ayez fait des trucs illégaux.

Il n'y avait que ça qui pouvait leur attirer des ennuis. Ils ont échangé un dernier regard puis James a fait une signe à Sirius. Ce dernier à confié sa baguette à son meilleur ami et soudainement, il n'a plus été là. A l'endroit où il se tenait la seconde d'avant, il y avait un chien. Grands, à poils longs et noir. Il me dit quelque chose d'ailleurs, mais je ne sais pas où j'ai bien pu le voir. J'ai cligné des yeux, étonnée. Quand j'ai tendu la main, il m'a laissé lui caresser la tête.

\- Tu es un animagus ? lui ai –je demandé.

\- Nous sommes des animagi, a rectifié James. Non déclaré.

\- La sanction serait lourde si ça se savait.

\- Je te le fais pas dire. Maintenant, Sirius, si tu veux bien j'aimerais rentrer.

Le chien nous a jeté un regard moqueur. S'il avait pu parler, il était clair qu'il aurait dit "_je savais que vous ne pouviez pas vous passer de moi_". Mais il a plaqué sa truffe au sol et a repéré une piste. Rien ne vaut le flair d'un chien. Je pari qu'il a suivi un chemin que les Maraudeurs ont déjà arpenté auparavant. Nous avons marché durant plus d'une heure. James, Remus et Sirius savaient parfaitement où se situaient les endroits dangereux, et il y en avait un certain nombre. Ça n'a pas été une promenade de santé malgré leur connaissance de l'endroit. J'ai su qu'on arrivait à Poudlard quand Sirius a subitement repris forme humaine. On était frigorifiés, meurtris, à bout de force, mais on s'en était sorti.

Me trouver face à l'école, me dire qu'on était sains et saufs à l'intérieur du bouclier a suffi à ce que je perde tout ce qui m'avait permis d'arriver jusque là et de réfléchir. La tension et l'adrénaline sont retombés d'un coup. Soudainement, il n'y avait plus rien d'autre qui comptait que la mort de Greg. Ça m'est juste tombé dessus comme si un bloc de plomb s'était abattu sur mes épaules. Je me suis un peu éloignée des Maraudeurs qui se sont dirigés droit vers le château et je me suis assise dans l'herbe.

J'ai serré mes jambes contre moi et j'ai posé ma tête sur mes genoux. Mon monde s'est réduit à une petite chose hurlante et meurtrie. Je n'avais plus la force de bouger, de parler, de faire quoi que se soit. Même respirer était pénible. Je ne me rappelle pas nettement de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Les garçons m'ont ramenée au château. Je les ai suivis, mais je n'étais plus vraiment là. Le monde semblait flou autour de moi, et tous les gens faisaient juste partie d'un brouhaha qui n'avait aucun sens. Comment ils auraient pu avoir un sens ? Greg est mort.

J'ai dû passer par l'infirmerie. Et j'ai dû prendre une potion de sommeil parce que je me suis réveillée dans mon lit. Consciente, horriblement consciente, de ce qu'il s'était passé à Prés – au – Lard. Je n'ai toutefois réalisé que tout était arrivé que quand je me suis retrouvée devant le lit de Greg, vide et glacé alors que les autres lits du dortoir étaient tièdes et en désordre. J'ai posé sa baguette sur la table de chevet (j'avais gardé nos deux baguettes en mains durant tout mon sommeil, je me suis réveillée avec leur marques dans ma paume tellement je les ai serrées fort) et je me suis mise dans son lit. Avant de ne plus bouger. Je suis morte, mais mon cœur n'a juste pas le bon sens de cesser de battre et mes poumons n'ont pas la décence de cesser de se remplir d'air.

Les yeux grands ouverts, j'ai regardé la journée de dimanche et de lundi et deux nuits passer sans dire un mot, sans manger, sans boire, sans dormir. La seule "personne" qui a quelque peu attiré mon attention a été Dragon, le chat de Gregory. D'habitude, il grogne plus qu'il ne miaule, mais pour le coup les seuls sons qu'il a émis étaient de petits miaulements plaintifs qu'on pourrait presque associer à un chaton. Je crois qu'il sait très bien que son maître ne reviendra pas. Autrement, je me rappelle des gens qui ont essayé de me faire bouger (dont cette psychomage de mes deux), mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'ils ont pu me dire. Ils ne m'ont pas paru réel.

Pourtant, ce matin, il y a eu quelqu'un qui s'est assis à mon chevet et que je n'ai pas pu occulter. La dernière personne que j'aurais aimé croiser, mais aussi la seule qui avait la capacité de me faire revenir à la réalité même si je ne le souhaitais pas. Une partie de mon esprit m'avait chuchoté que de toute façon jamais les parents de Greg ne pourraient se pointer à Poudlard parce qu'ils ne sont que de simples moldus et que donc je pourrais me laisser aller sans me soucier de personne.

En fait, il y avait juste Elisabeth. Pas de trace de Richard même s'il ne semblait pas être le genre à être absent dans de telles situations. Je me suis redressée en clignant des yeux pour m'assurer qu'elle était bien assise là en face de moi. Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux, était habillée de noir en signe de son deuil, ses traits étaient tirés, mais elle était là et elle tenait le choc. Elle m'a fait réaliser que je n'étais pas la seule à pleurer Greg et qu'il n'était pas le seul à être mort ce jour là.

\- Bonjour, ai –je murmuré.

Ma voix était rauque, résultat de deux jours de silence et d'une absence totale d'eau. J'étais assoiffée. Un petit sourire a étiré ses lèvres. J'étais contente d'un côté que Richard ne soit pas venu. Il a exactement les mêmes yeux que mon ami et je n'aurais pas supporté de leur faire face.

\- Bonjour Crystall.

Aucune de nous deux n'a demandé comment allait l'autre. La réponse était bien trop évidente et bien trop douloureuse. Le silence qui s'est installé était inconfortable. J'ai crispé mes mains sur les draps et j'ai fini pas dire :

\- Je suis désolée. Gregory est mort à cause de moi. Je n'ai pas su le protéger. Il est mort pour que je vivre.

S'il n'avait pas tenu à ce que je vive, il ne m'aurait pas lâché quand le sortilège de mort qui m'était destiné fusait vers nous. Par extension, il est tout à fait légitime de penser que sans moi, il aurait peut être survécu. Et je voulais qu'Elisabeth me haïsse, qu'elle ait quelqu'un sur qui reporter sa rancœur et la faute. Mais elle n'a pas réagi comme je le pensais. Comme je l'espérais devrais –je dire.

\- Ne dites pas cela. Je suis venue dans cette école spécialement pour vous voir. Je ne crois pas un instant que vous êtes pour quelque chose dans la disparition de mon fils. J'ai vu combien il comptait pour vous quand vous êtes venue nous voir le mois dernier. Et il tenait au moins autant à vous. Ça ne serait pas juste de vous accuser.

\- Vous avez tord.

\- Non Crystall, a t –elle répliquée d'une voix douce mais ferme. S'il y a des responsables de la mort de Gregory et de tous les autres jeunes gens de cette école ce sont ces mages noirs.

Encaisser la compassion dans ses yeux, la gentillesse dans ses paroles et l'absence d'accusation a été bien plus dur que si elle s'était mise à crier, à m'insulter et à me haïr. Son comportement me rappelait celui de Gregory. Même après les choses les plus atroces que les Serpentards aient pu lui faire subir, il restait raisonnable et désespérément compréhensif. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Alors j'ai changé de sujet :

\- Comment avez-vous pu entrer dans Poudlard ? Et pourquoi votre mari n'est pas avec vous ?

\- Richard est chez nous. Mais il n'aurait pas pu entrer dans ce château s'il était venu, voilà pourquoi il est absent.

\- Mais vous, comment avez-vous pu entrer ? ai –je insisté. Si le directeur vous a jeté un sort où a retiré ceux du château destinés aux personnes non magiques, votre mari aurait pu aussi venir.

\- Aucun sort ne m'a été jeté, Crystall.

\- Mais… vous n'êtes pas une sorcière.

Je n'ai pas voulu utiliser le mot «moldue». Jusque là, j'avais utilisé le terme avec désinvolture. Mais dans cette situation, en face d'elle, je trouvais le terme péjoratif. Même la consonance du mot me semblait négative…

\- Moi non, mais…

Elle a baissé le regard et a posé la main sur son ventre encore plat. Quel geste aurait pu m'apprendre plus clairement qu'elle était enceinte ? Aucun. Elle aurait pu le dire que j'aurais mis plus longtemps à réaliser. Je me suis brièvement détournée et j'ai caché mon visage. J'ai ressenti une grosse envie de vomir tellement mon estomac s'était noué.

Elle est enceinte.

J'ai trouvé la situation horrible. Ça n'aurait pas dû être à moi qu'elle l'annoncerait, ça n'aurait pas dû avoir lieu alors que son premier enfant venait juste de partir pour le néant. Ça m'a épouvantée. Pourquoi est ce que ce n'est pas moi qui est morte ? C'est vrai, quoi, Greg a une famille, des gens qui l'aiment. Moi, je n'ai pas de famille et à part lui, les amis qui m'auraient regrettée se comptent sur les doigts d'une main. Si je compte les Maraudeurs comme tel, autrement, il n'y aurait eu personne. Le pire, c'est que Gregory n'était au courant de rien (sinon il me l'aurait dit). Il a toujours regretté d'être fils unique, la nouvelle l'aurait transporté de joie.

Pour couronner le tout, cet enfant avait déjà assez de magie en lui a l'état de fœtus pour que les sorts du château n'identifient pas sa mère moldue comme une moldue justement. Il n'y avait aucun doute quant à la nature de sorcier où de sorcière de cet enfant à venir.

\- Fé… félicitations, lui ai –je dit en me demandant si c'était vraiment ce qu'il y avait de mieux à dire.

\- Merci.

Nouveau silence. Ça commençait à devenir récurrent. Cherchant quelque chose d'intelligent à dire, j'ai regardé autours de moi. Mon regard est tombé sur la baguette de Gregory. Je l'ai saisie et je l'ai tendue à sa mère.

\- Tenez. Quand vous enterrerez Gregory, enterrez le avec sa baguette.

\- Il n'y aura pas d'enterrement.

\- Quoi ? me suis –je exclamée en sursautant.

\- On a pas retrouvé son corps.

\- C'est impossible !

J'ai laissé son corps intact sur la route qui mène du château à Prés – au – Lard et je vois mal qui aurait pris la peine de le dissimuler. Certainement pas les Mangemorts.

\- D'après ce que j'ai compris, aucun des corps des gens morts ce jour là n'a été retrouvé. C'est grâce à des témoignages des rescapés que nous avons su. Il y a des recherches alors peut –être qu'on le retrouvera, a t –elle précisé, sa voix déraillant sur la fin.

Mon bras est retombé et j'ai regardé la baguette dans ma main. Est-ce que c'est la seule chose qui reste de lui ? Comment son corps a t –il bien pu disparaître ?

\- Gardez cette baguette, Crystall, elle a certainement plus de signification à vos yeux qu'aux nôtres. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Tu te rends compte de la force de caractère de cette femme, Journal ? Elle était encore là à me rassurer alors qu'elle venait de perdre son enfant. Le courage d'une mère, je pense. Elle doit être obligée puisqu'il y avait bientôt un autre enfant qui serait sous sa garde. Le monde continuait à tourner et la mort d'une personne n'était pas une raison pour que le petit être qui grandit dans son ventre doive subitement cesser d'exister. La philosophie voudrait que je dise "ainsi va le monde". Même si ça ne me plaît pas.

\- D'accord. Alors je vais faire mon possible pour que votre enfant à venir ne vive pas dans un monde aussi sombre qu'il l'est en ce moment. Si je peux faire quoi que se soit pour vous, vous n'avez qu'à me le dire.

J'ai une dette envers eux. Peu importe ce qu'elle peut bien penser, je leur dois, à elle et son mari, quelque chose. Plus que je ne pourrais jamais donner, sans doute. Mais il fallait bien commencer par quelque part.

\- A propos de cet enfant… a t –elle commencé avant d'hésiter.

\- Oui ?

\- A défaut d'avoir un grand frère, Richard et moi nous nous sommes dit qu'il pourrait avoir une grande sœur qui lui parlerait un jour de Gregory.

J'ai mis un moment à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Et après, j'ai dû me demander si elle était bien en train de me suggérer de jouer un rôle pour lequel je ne suis pas taillée. Je venais de laisser mourir son premier enfant et elle me demandait de veiller sur le deuxième ? J'ai pensé que c'était aussi un moyen d'essayer de substituer Greg, pas pour l'oublier, mais pour apaiser son chagrin. Et je ne voulais pas qu'une fois son deuil terminé, elle finisse pas retrouver la raison et regretter sa proposition (ce qui arrivera forcément).

\- Madame, je vous remercie de votre proposition, mais…

\- C'est Elisabeth, combien de fois devrais – je vous le répéter ? Ne croyez pas que je vous demande ça parce que j'espère que ça va réduire ma peine. Rien n'y parviendra Crystall. En fait, j'avais demandé à Gregory lors des vacances d'été de vous proposer d'habiter chez nous. Il m'a appris que votre famille vous mettrait à la rue en septembre dernier. Il m'a dit que vous refuseriez, mais je vous le demande quand même. Venez habiter avec Richard et moi, soyez une sœur pour ce bébé.

Je me suis mordue la lèvre pour m'empêcher de pleurer. Je voulais tellement accepter. Ça paraissait tellement bien. Trop beau, pour être vrai.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter, Madame.

\- Vous avez dit un peu plus tôt que je n'avais qu'à vous demander si je voulais quelque chose.

J'ai été surprise du changement de sujet, mais pas mécontente. Si elle avait insisté un peu plus, j'aurais craqué. Parce que je suis une égoïste.

\- Oui.

\- Ce que je veux, c'est que vous acceptiez. Pas seulement pour l'avenir du bébé, mais aussi en mémoire de Gregory.

La seule chose que j'ai pu faire, c'est m'horrifier des larmes qui se sont mises à couler le long de mes joues sans que je ne le veuille. J'ai essayé de les réprimer et d'argumenter, mais je n'ai pas pu. Je n'avais pas pleuré quand Greg était mort, et pas après non plus. Mais là, c'était impossible de m'arrêter. Vaincue, je me suis laissée aller dans les bras d'Elisabeth et on toutes les deux pleuré toutes les larmes de notre corps pendant qu'elle me berçait.

J'ai accepté d'aller m'installer chez eux à la fin de l'année. Et j'ai aussi décidé de vivre. Je vais veiller sur la famille de Gregory comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse de ce monde. Peut –être qu'elle l'est au fond.

Elisabeth est ensuite descendue dans la salle commune où apparemment Tobias (d'après la description) l'a emmené et l'attendait. Elle a dit qu'elle resterait là et que je pouvais prendre tout mon temps avant de la raccompagner jusqu'au bureau de Madame Chourave. Elles partiront ensemble pour transplaner, de la même façon qu'elles sont venues ici. Je me demande quand même comment la directrice de notre maison a su qu'Elisabeth pourrait voir Poudlard. Si elle n'avait pas été absolument sûre que se serait le cas, elle ne l'aurait pas fait…

J'ai pris une douche avant de me regarder dans le miroir. J'ai une sale tête. Mes cernes noires ressortent sur mon teint pâle de même que la cicatrice légèrement enfoncée qui ornera à vie ma joue droite et une partie de l'arête de mon nez. Elle est moche, mais je la trouve bien là où elle est. C'est un rappel constant de ce qu'il s'est passé le jour de la mort de Gregory. Chaque fois que je me regarderais dans la glace, que je poserais une main sur mon visage elle sera là.

Ensuite, je suis retournée m'asseoir dans le lit de Greg et j'ai tout écrit. C'était la dernière étape avant de retourner dans le monde et d'affronter la réalité qui semble si loin tant qu'on se trouve dans ce dortoir douillet.

Je ne peux pas fuir éternellement. Ça serait une insulte à la mémoire de Gregory. Et je ne laisserais personne piétiner sa mémoire.

Surtout pas moi.

* * *

_Alors, vous vous demandez peut -être pourquoi Dumbledore n'est pas arrivé en sauveur lors de cette invasion. D'abord, il faut savoir que cette attaque de Mangemort a été fulgurante et totalement imprévue : 15 -20 minutes entre le moment où ça a débuté, et celui où les Maraudeurs ont pris les choses en main. Même si ça semble avoir duré une éternité. _

_Donc, le temps que les gens arrivent au château (bien 10 – 15 minutes en courant très vite), que quelqu'un prévienne un prof, que le prof comprenne ce qu'il se passe, que Dumby soit sorti de sa sieste post – prandiale et qu'il s'élance vers Prés – au – Lard... Bref, il est arrivé trop tard. _

_Voldemort a extrêmement bien calculé son coup. _

_A suivre ..._


	14. Echange de bon procédé

_Salut **Lawys **! Oui, le fait que la mère de Greg soit enceinte rend la situation encore plus horrible... Mais je voulais mettre un truc dans le chapitre pour que Crystall réalise que la vie ne s'arrêtera pas parce qu'elle est en deuil et c'est cette idée là qui m'a paru la plus parlante. C'est comme ça que ça se passe dans la vie : quelqu'un meurt et quelqu'un d'autre naît. J'ai trouvé ça bien. _

_Hors de question de faire un Dumbledore super puissant, qui sait tout, qui est parfait et que tout le monde aime ! Il est humain, et d'ailleurs n'est pas épargné par Crystall quand elle parle de lui. Elle n'épargne personne de toute façon XD_

_Hello **Flopette **! Je pense que Greg va manquer à tout le monde, à moi la première. A ce stade là de l'histoire, le changement de ton était nécessaire. Crystall ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre comme elle le faisait. Tu imagines la catastrophe que ça aurait été une fois en dehors de Poudlard, sinon ? _

_Malheureusement, tu as raison **Roselia001** : la mort de Greg était nécessaire. Crystall en avait besoin pour arrêter de faire l'autruche, comme tu dis. _

_Il ne faut cependant pas oublier que Crystall est une Sang – Pure issue d'une famille soutenant Voldemort : elle n'a jamais senti la peur que le Seigneur des Ténèbres fait planer sur toute la Grand – Bretagne. Elle ne lit pas non plus la presse, à moins que Greg lui mette un article de la Gazette sous le nez. Et elle vit 10 mois de l'année à Poudlard isolée du reste du monde sorcier. Ça ne l'a pas aidée à réaliser qu'elle est autant concernée que les autres par la terreur que fait régner Voldemort. _

_Mais là, je pense qu'à priori, elle va se sentir extrêmement concernée à présent..._

_Bonne lecture à tous :)_

* * *

**Échange de bons procédés**

_Mardi 21 mars 1978 : dîné dans la grande salle_

C'est le premier repas que je prends ici depuis samedi. L'ambiance n'est pas au top. On voit les pertes. Le longs des 3 tables (autant que j'ai pu en juger, ça n'est pas le cas chez les Serpentards) il y a des trous entre les élèves comme s'ils gardaient une place pour quelqu'un. A côté de moi, et à côté de Tobias qui est en face de moi, il y a deux places de libres. Une pour Greg, une pour la maladroite Anna. Apparemment, elle se trouvait à l'endroit où l'attaque de Prés – au – Lard a débuté. Un détraqueur lui a infligé son baiser.

Billy est toujours à l'infirmerie. Il a essayé de se défendre et a réussi à s'échapper. Au prix d'une main. Il va devoir apprendre à utiliser la gauche à présent et il ne pourra plus jamais disputer de match de Quidditch officiels. Les mains artificielles sont considérées comme un artifice magique de triche par le règlement. Kathie semble aller bien à l'extérieur, mais chaque fois que quelqu'un tente de la toucher, elle panique. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce qui lui est arrivé.

Les Maraudeurs m'ont fait signe quand ils m'ont vu pour que je vienne m'asseoir avec eux. Je n'ai pas voulu, il fallait que j'aille à la table de ma Maison. Je leur parlerais plus tard. Ils avaient l'air de vouloir insister, mais Lily qui était assise à côté de James les en a dissuadé d'un bref mot et m'a adressé un petit sourire. Elle semble totalement indemne.

De grands drapeaux noirs pendent depuis le plafond magique, symbole du deuil qui est le notre.

_*En train de patienter devant l'escalier de la Gargouille menant au bureau du directeur*_

En voyant le moine gras, le fantôme de Poufsouffle, remonter le long de notre table en nous adressant toutes ses condoléances (il sait toujours quels sont les moments où plaisanter et ceux où être sombre), je me suis rappelée d'un détail. Le matin de la sortie à Prés – au – Lard, j'ai croisé un fantôme qui m'a donné un avertissement. Un fantôme que je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu dans le château à une autre occasion.

Mais elle savait. Je suis sûre que cette femme morte savait ce qui allait se passer. Et de la même façon, je suis certaine que Dumbledore doit savoir de qui il s'agit et où je peux la trouver. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais quand je lui aurais mis la main dessus, mais j'ai bien l'intention de lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Je crois que le directeur n'est pas encore revenu du repas vu que je me suis précipitée hors de la salle sans avaler grand-chose. Je vais attendre qu'il arrive.

Avoir quelque chose a faire me fait du bien. Rester inactive comme je l'étais ce week – end n'est plus envisageable. Et ça me permet de ne pas trop réfléchir...

Tiens, il y a Dragon qui se faufile le long du mur pour venir vers moi. Elisabeth a dit qu'il pouvait rester avec moi et que je le ramènerais cet été (apparemment il terrorise leur chien qui pèse pourtant trois fois plus lourd). C'est étonnant qu'il soit là. Ce monstre a toujours été à moitié sauvage, même quand il n'était qu'un chaton (il avait des poils tellement touffus à l'époque qu'on aurait dit une pelote de laine et j'exagère à peine), et à moins que se soit pour réclamer à manger il ne rentre jamais. Où du moins je ne l'ai jamais vu se balader comme ça dans le château. Il s'est arrêté près de moi. Pas à porté de main, mais pas trop loin quand même. Il me fixe et j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il me toise.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux sale chat ? je lui demande avec une pointe d'agressivité.

Je n'aime pas les regards hautains, même venant d'un animal. Oui, je dois perdre un peu la boule. Il a éternué avec dédain et s'en est allé, disparaissant derrière une statue en moins d'une minute. Il n'a franchement aucune éducation.

_*Dans mon lit*_

Première nuit depuis samedi (je ne compte pas le moment où j'ai dormi à cause de la potion de sommeil qu'on m'a donné à l'infirmerie) que je vais passer dans mon lit, dans mon dortoir. Je n'irais plus jamais dans celui de Greg. Et l'année prochaine quelqu'un d'autre dormira à sa place.

Les affaires d'Anna ont disparu. Kathie jette des coups d'œil nerveux vers les fenêtres à moitié ensevelies sous la terre. Les deux dernières filles du dortoir, Peggy et Sue, sont encore en bas dans la salle commune. Elles étaient déjà revenue au château quand les mangemorts ont débarqués parce que Sue avait mangé un truc qui l'avait rendu malade. Les petites veinardes.

Bon, je vais en venir au principale. Et ça me met en colère. Après ce que j'ai entendu cet après midi, je n'ai pas réussi à me calmer.

J'ai donc attendue Dumbledore devant son bureau. Tu crois que ce vieux glucosé se serait dépêché en me voyant ? Pas du tout, j'ai l'impression qu'il a fait exprès de ralentir pour traverser le couloir. Il regardait par les fenêtres en avançant, s'arrêtant par moment.

\- Bonjour Miss Entwhistle. Je suis heureux de voir que vous vous êtes rétablie. Que puis –je faire pour vous ?

\- J'aimerais vous parler de samedi dernier.

Il n'a pas paru surpris outre mesure, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que quoi que ce soit puisse le surprendre. Après que nous ayons grimpé les quelques marches menant à son bureau (le mot de passe c'était patacitrouille) et je me suis retrouvée assise face à lui. Une fois assit, il a lissé sa barbe avant de croiser les mains sur son ventre et de me lancer un de ses foutus regards pénétrant.

\- Bien, je vous écoute Miss Entwhistle.

J'avais envisagé d'attaquer tout de suite sur la femme fantôme, mais une autre question m'est venue en tête soudainement.

\- Pourquoi n'a t –on pas retrouvé les corps des morts à Prés – au – Lard ?

Il y a eu un bref silence, avant qu'il ne s'avance un peu sur son siège. Cette question était une bonne question. Et je voulais vraiment savoir.

\- Nous n'avons pas retrouvé tous les corps, a t –il commencé par rectifier. Seuls ceux des Nés - moldus manquaient. Ce qui me désole. Pour les absents, je pense que les Mangemorts ont dû les emporter.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Quelle utilité ont –il de cadavres ? Surtout celui d'un Né – moldu, d'après leur doctrine ils sont des moins que rien.

\- J'ai bien une idée, et je ne crois pas que la réponse vous plairait Miss Entwhistle.

\- Vous me le diriez si je vous le demandais ?

\- Je suppose que oui. Mais parfois, il y a des chose qu'il est bon d'ignorer. Je suis sûr que vous n'aimeriez pas mentir à sa famille si ses membres venaient à vous poser la question.

Ce salopard a tapé pile au point sensible. Non, je ne voulais pas mentir à Elisabeth et Richard. Bien sûr que non. Je savais aussi que je ne serais pas tranquille tant que je n'aurais pas essayé de retrouver son corps. Même si je sais très bien qu'un cadavre devient rapidement méconnaissable.

\- Que pensez vous que les mangemorts puissent faire avec ces cadavres ? ai –je demandé à mi voix.

\- Hé bien, Miss Entwhistle… Selon moi, ils ont prévu de les transformer en inféri. Lord Voldemort apprécie grandement ce type de serviteur.

Le mot inféri m'a fait tiquer et je n'ai même pas relevé le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je sais très bien qu'il utilise ce genre de créature pour le servir. Les inferi sont immortels et totalement obéissants. Logique, ce ne sont que des cadavres réanimés par la magie noire. La seule façon de s'en débarrasser, c'est de réduire leur corps à l'état de cendre. Je n'en ai jamais vu, mais l'image que j'ai d'eux a suffi pour que je sente le peu de nourriture que j'avais mangé menacer de ressortir.

J'étais en train de me dire que Gregory ne pouvait pas devenir un de ces monstres quand la partie logique de mon cerveau est venu écraser mon mince espoir. Les inferi sont des créatures maudites, souillées, le fait que les mangemorts n'aient pris que des corps de Né – moldus se justifiait. Ils n'auraient pas fait cela au corps d'un Sang – Pur ou Sang - Mêlé. J'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis massée les tempes comme si ce geste était capable de me faire oublier l'information. Quand j'ai fini par me redresser, le directeur m'observait avec de la compassion au fond de ces yeux.

\- C'est maléfique, ai –je finalement dit.

\- Oui. Mais ça n'est pas pour cela que vous êtes venue, n'est ce pas ?

Comment a –il su ? Ma question était tout a fait légitime. Et lorsqu'il était arrivé, il avait l'air de s'attendre à ce que je sois là. Une idée m'a traversé l'esprit. Dumbledore est un sorcier extraordinaire. Il n'a sans doute pas besoin de baguette pour exercer la légilimancie, s'il la maîtrisait, et il avait un contact oculaire. Par précaution, j'ai fermé mon esprit. J'ai dressé le mur fait des souvenirs de Gregory, et j'ai tiré le verrou. Ma barrière semblait tout aussi solide qu'elle ne l'avait été face à Tu – Sais – Qui. J'ai vu le directeur légèrement se tendre.

\- Je ne vous pensais pas du genre à espionner les pensées des gens, professeur. Ça n'est pas très moral.

\- Vous avez raison, Miss Entwhistle. Mais je dois avouer que j'ai laissé la curiosité, mon pire défaut, prendre le dessus. Je vous fais toutes mes excuses.

\- Qu'est ce que vous cherchiez ? lui ai –je demandé avec une note non dissimulée d'agressivité.

Je lui en voulais. Mais pas suffisamment pour me lever et me casser. Je suis aussi fière de l'avoir pris en flag. Il est un maître légiliman. Un vrai. Tu – Sais – Qui a une technique brutale et du coup on sait forcément quand il était dans notre esprit, alors que Dumbledore est tellement subtile qu'on ne se rend compte d'absolument rien. Même quand on a des notions en occlumancie. Pas difficile de donner l'impression qu'on sait tout quand on arrive à faire ça.

\- Une… amie, a t –il répondu en semblant hésiter sur le terme, m'a dit qu'elle vous avait parlé. Ses mots peuvent être redoutables.

\- Inutile de parler de moi de la sorte, Albus.

J'ai sursauté tellement fort que ma chaise a reculé. Surgissant d'un mur, le fantôme de samedi dernier est entré dans le bureau. Je me suis levée d'un bond et j'ai saisi la première chose que j'ai pu attraper, une sorte de globe transparent mais super lourd, et je le lui ai balancé. L'objet l'a traversé, bien entendu, et a cogné le mur sur lequel il a laissé une trace avant de tomber au sol et de s'y enfoncer.

\- Espèce de salope ! lui ai –je hurlé. Vous saviez ! Vous étiez au courant et vous n'avez rien fait pour l'empêcher ! C'est de votre faute s'il est mort !

\- Je vous ai prévenue, m'a t –elle répondu sans se troubler.

\- Pas du tout ! Vous avez dit qu'il allait arriver un malheur ! Si vous aviez dit qu'il mourrait, on ne serait jamais aller là bas ! Et il vivrait encore !

\- Ça n'aurait été qu'un répit de courte durée. Gregory Levis, ainsi que toute sa famille, serait décédé moins d'une année après avoir quitté Poudlard.

\- Quoi ?

Ma voix était à peine un filet après ces deux phrases, si bien que je me suis étonnée qu'ils aient entendu. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Mon cerveau refusait de donner un sens à ces mots.

\- Zilphya, veuillez ne pas oublier qu'elle a subi un grand choc il y a peu de temps, est intervenu Dumbledore.

\- La seule façon d'obtenir quelque chose de Crystall Entwhistle, c'est qu'elle reçoive un choc, a t –elle rétorqué sans me quitter des yeux.

Il n'y avait qu'une tranquille assurance dans ses mots et sur son visage. Elle savait, elle ne devinait pas. Je ne la connaissais pas, mais il y avait du vrai dans ce qu'elle venait de dire. Je suis du genre à laisser couler jusqu'à ce que j'en ai assez et que je me mette en colère où si un truc énorme, désagréable et inattendu me tombe dessus. La question qui m'est venue à l'esprit ça a été "comment elle sait ?".

\- Vous êtes qui au juste ? Et comment vous savez tout ça?

\- Je m'appelle Zilphya Gryphem.

\- Zilphya est la dernière personne encore parmi nous a descendre d'une lignée de voyante qui était extrêmement renommée à une époque. La mort a exacerbé ses capacités de voyance.

Voilà qui explique beaucoup de choses. J'ai senti malgré moi ma curiosité arriver. Je suis issue d'une famille de Sang – Pur, mais je ne me rappelle pas avoir déjà entendu parler d'une lignée de voyante renommée parmi la société sorcière. C'est pourtant le genre d'information qui ne m'aurait pas échappé, vu le milieu d'où je viens. Et j'ignorais qu'un fantôme pouvait être pourvu de talents comme la voyance.

Le fantôme s'est approché et s'est posé sur le sol près de moi. Une fois encore, j'ai remarqué qu'elle était une femme d'une beauté exceptionnelle. Le fait qu'elle soit un fantôme ne faisait que lui donner un air encore plus irréel.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir averti le professeur Dumbledore pour qu'il annule cette sortie ? lui ai –je demandé.

Il fallait commencer par le début. Elle était coupable. Quand on sait et qu'on se tait, on est coupable. Elle n'avait pas seulement la mort de Greg sur la conscience, mais bien d'autres.

\- Je vois le futur aussi clairement que vous voyez ce bureau devant vous, Miss Entwhistle. Il se modifie suivant que je décide de faire quelque chose pour l'altérer où que je m'en abstienne. Croyez moi où non, j'ai envisagé d'en avertir Albus ici présent. Mais ça n'aurait rien donné de bon.

\- Rien de bon ? Ça aurait pu sauver la vie de dizaines d'innocents !

\- Vous ne voyez pas plus loin que le bout de votre nez. Sachez qu'il ressortira de cet événement plus de choses positives que si j'avais sauvé les quelques vies perdues samedi. Et beaucoup des sorciers morts n'auraient pas survécus très longtemps même en annulant cette sortie. Prenez votre amie Kathie Holmes par exemple. Dans les prochaines années, elle va devenir une guérisseuse des plus renommée de notre pays et sa réputation va même s'étendre au-delà de nos frontières. Elle sera la fondatrice de nombreuses infrastructures qui aideront notre société à évoluer. Si elle n'avait pas vécu cette attaque des Mangemorts, elle serait restée une guérisseuse sans avenir à cause de son manque de confiance en elle.

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour la traiter de tous les noms. J'étais furieuse. Sa façon d'agir, je la trouve immonde. Ça n'est ni plus ni moins que de la manipulation. Elle tire des ficelles qu'on est pas conscient d'avoir et c'est au moins aussi mauvais que ce que fait Tu – Sais – Qui. Elle a pris la parole avant que le premier son ait franchi mes lèvres.

\- Mais ce qui vous gène tant, Miss Enwthistle, c'est que vous n'avez pas pu sauver votre ami et votre petit confort personnel. En réalité, vous vous en seriez bien moqué que tout le monde meurt du temps qu'il vivait, a-t-elle dit avec dureté.

Je me suis tue. Parce qu'elle avait visé tellement juste que j'ai blêmi, puis rougit de honte. Elle avait raison. Entièrement raison et ça fait mal de l'admettre.

\- Oh, ne vous culpabilisez pas, a poursuivi le fantôme, de toute façon votre ami était voué à mourir. Cette mort là était la plus tranquille des deux. Au moins n'a t –il pas souffert.

\- Vous êtes un monstre !

\- C'est une personne qui n'a de respect que pour la vie des siens qui me dit ça ?

\- Zilphya ! s'est exclamé Dumbledore avec réprobation. Vous présentez les choses de manière parfaitement odieuse et vous le savez ! Cessez cela!

Elle m'a regardé en silence de haut en bas, m'examinant à la recherche de quelque chose visiblement.

\- Mes mots vous ont –ils suffisamment révoltée ? m'a t –elle demandé en penchant la tête sur le côté, songeuse. Vous ne m'aimez pas.

\- Pas du tout, ai –je confirmé.

\- Bien, cela devrait suffire. Albus, j'ai quelques mots à dire en privé à cette jeune fille. Tu permets qu'on y aille ?

Elle m'a donc délibérément adressé les paroles qu'il fallait pour que je ne l'aime pas et que je me mette en colère. Elle semblait sûre et certaine que j'accepterais de lui parler en privé. J'aurais bien aimé lui prouver le contraire et l'envoyer voir ailleurs si j'y étais. Mais voilà, je voulais savoir ce qu'elle me voulait, sans compter qu'on m'a appris a toujours écouter une voyante.

Si j'avais su qu'elle l'était, j'aurais fait ce qu'elle m'avait dit samedi. Si je lui en veux autant, en réalité, c'est parce que j'avais la possibilité de sauver Greg et que je ne l'ai pas utilisée. Je préfère me dire qu'elle est coupable.

Elle n'a pas attendu l'acquiescement du directeur pour faire demi tour et me faire signe de la suivre. Sa question avait été purement rhétorique, en réalité elle se moquait de l'accord de Dumby : elle avait posé la question par simple politesse.

J'ai vu Dumby me dévisager de son regard perçant (et un peu inquiet aussi je crois) avant de suivre Zilphya. Je n'avais de toute façon pas de raison de rester plus longtemps dans ce bureau puisque j'avais retrouvé le fantôme que je cherchais. Je suis ressortie.

\- Où allons nous ? lui ai –je demandé.

\- Vers le couloir des trophées, si vous le voulez bien.

Sans un mot, j'ai pris la direction indiquée. C'est un couloir peu emprunté en général. Il m'a toujours semblé être un musée des horreurs et je ne me suis jamais penchée sur ce qu'il y avait là bas.

\- Vous m'avez surprise, a t –elle soudainement déclaré. Quand vous avez repoussé la légilimancie d'Albus.

\- Je suis une occlumante correcte.

\- Non, une occlumante correcte n'aurait pas pu tenir à l'écart de son esprit Voldemort et Dumbledore. Vous êtes d'un niveau excellent. Et ce uniquement parce que Monsieur Levis a trépassé. Sinon vous n'auriez jamais trouvé l'inspiration, pourtant évidente, pour réussir. Tout comme votre patronus d'ailleurs. Sa forme est très révélatrice et va à merveille avec l'avenir que je vous ai vu.

\- Il a quelle forme ?

\- Après des mois à vous acharner sur ce sort sans jamais y arriver, vous n'avez pas eu la curiosité de prendre quelques secondes pour en connaître la forme ? s'est –elle vaguement étonnée.

Sur le coup, j'ai frissonné. De peur. Cette femme a l'air de tout savoir de moi. Passé, présent, futur, caractère… chaque petite chose insignifiante de ma vie. C'est terrifiant. Savoir, c'est avoir le pouvoir et avoir le pouvoir, c'est être capable anéantir quelqu'un d'un claquement de doigt.

\- Non, ai –je répondu dents serrées. Je sais juste qu'il a des ailes.

\- C'est un griffon. C'est plutôt rare, un patronus qui prend la forme d'une créature magique. Je crois que celui d'Albus est le seul autre dans ce cas là.

\- Pourquoi un griffon correspond bien à mon avenir ? Qui étaient les Gryphem? Pourquoi je n'en ai jamais entendu parler ? Et…

\- Holà, doucement. Si vous voulez des réponses, il faut me laisser le temps de parler.

\- Vous allez me répondre ?

\- Il faut croire que oui, ironisa t –elle. Les réponses à ces questions n'entraîneront pas de changements perceptibles dans l'avenir.

\- Vous ne faites jamais rien sans penser à sa répercussion sur l'avenir ?

\- Encore une question? Vous n'en avez jamais assez ?

\- Chacune de vos paroles m'en fait me poser d'autre, ai –je avoué en toute honnêteté.

\- Nous voilà mal parti, j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à vous dire. Concernant le griffon, je suppose que vous savez que symboliquement, c'est l'animal représenté comme le gardien des morts dans notre société.

\- Bien sûr. Mais c'est juste une légende.

En vérité, les griffons ont été affublés de cette réputation parce qu'ils rodent souvent dans les cimetières. Il aiment croquer les os des squelettes qui s'y trouvent, mais n'en ont rien à faire de ceux auxquels ils ont appartenu, contrairement à ce qu'on a d'abord cru. Je ne parle pas des quelques cas de griffons apprivoisés (il y en a eu 4 où 5 dans l'histoire, je crois) où ces animaux, qui ont une très longue durée de vie, retournent sur la tombe de leur maître après la mort de celui – ci. C'est intelligent un griffon, très intelligent, et s'il est difficile de s'en faire un ami, une fois sa loyauté acquise même la mort ne l'éteindra pas.

\- Je sais, mais la symbolique vous va très bien. Gardienne de la mémoire des morts, a poursuivi Zilphya.

\- Et c'est en accord avec mon avenir ?

Ça m'a encore plus effrayée. Ça veut dire que d'autres gens auxquels je tiens vont mourir et que moi j'y survivrais. Je ne veux pas d'un tel avenir. Qui en voudrait, de toute façon ? C'est un horrible futur.

\- L'avenir est un chose incertaine. Si vous vous suicidiez, il serait changé. Mais votre destin sera pavé de mort, c'est exacte. C'est ce qui arrive quand on s'engage avec son entourage dans la lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Je vais lutter contre lui ? me suis –je surprise.

\- Bien entendu. Vous l'avez déjà décidé puisque je l'ai vu, vous ne vous en êtes seulement pas encore rendue compte.

Ouais, ça devenait un peu compliqué pour moi. Mais j'avais encore d'autres questions. Toutes légitimes. Même si je n'étais pas vraiment sûre de vouloir connaître la réponse.

\- Qui va mourir autours de moi ?

\- Je ne vous le révélerais pas. Vous avez un destin terrible Miss Entwhistle, celui de survivre à tout ceux que vous aurez aimé. Vous serez la garante de leur survie dans les mémoires. Bien triste est l'avenir de celui qui vit seul. C'est sans doute pour cela que je suis venue à vous.

\- Donc c'était délibéré ? Ça n'est pas le hasard qui vous a mis sur mon chemin ?

\- Je ne crois plus au hasard depuis des décennies.

\- Toute votre famille était –elle comme vous ?

\- Non. Chaque membre ayant notre sang dans ses veines avait un don plus où moins développé pour la voyance. Moi-même, avant de mourir, j'en étais presque totalement dépourvue. Mais j'ai toujours montré des dispositions particulières pour les arts de l'esprit. J'étais une occlumante et une légilimante accomplie avant même d'entrer pour la première fois à Poudlard, par exemple.

\- Comment une lignée de voyante peut elle disparaître ?

\- Nous n'avons pas disparu. Notre extinction provisoire était nécessaire pour que nous renaissions mieux de nos cendres. Notre famille était obsolète et ne faisait que décliner d'année en année. La peur de voir notre don se diluer et se perdre avait conduit à des mariages consanguins avec parfois des connaissances fâcheuses. Je n'étais pas la seule à le penser. Nous avons délibérément choisi cette voie.

\- Vous êtes plus froide que la mort, lui ai –je dit. Comment pouvez vous dire ça?

\- Je suis morte et je suis vieille, Miss Entwhistle, m'a t –elle rappelé. Ah nous y voilà.

Elle s'est arrêtée devant une vitrine du couloir des Trophées que nous avions fini par atteindre. Elle s'est baissée pour pouvoir mieux regarder une photo. Je l'ai donc imité. La photo datait, mais elle était déjà en couleur. Les deux personnages ne bougeaient pas. Il y avait un garçon grand, brun, athlétique et séduisant à côté d'une femme aux cheveux dorés dont les boucles cascadaient autours d'un visage magnifique même si ses yeux d'un vert clair dérangeant étaient la chose la plus marquante chez elle.

Ils se tenaient très près l'un de l'autre, si bien qu'il était facile de deviner qu'ils entretenaient une relation, si ce n'était intime, du moins très proche. Mais ils ne se touchaient pas alors que ça aurait semblé naturel dans leur cas. Ça donne l'impression que quelque chose cloche sur cette photo.

\- Me voici, l'année de mes ASPIC, m'a dit Zilphya. Le garçon à côté de moi, c'est Tom Jedusort. Nous occupions tous les deux le poste de Préfet – en –Chef.

\- Vous n'avez pas beaucoup changé.

\- Je suis morte un an après être sortie de Poudlard. Tom a survécu, lui, mais de quelle manière…

\- Suis –je censée le connaître ? Votre ton laisse à supposer que oui.

\- Il y a peu de gens qui ignorent encore qui il est. Ils le connaissent juste sous un nom différent. Vous l'avez rencontré le week – end dernier.

Je lui ai lancé un regard incertain et interrogateur. Je ne me souvenais de personne ressemblant à ce jeune homme et quand bien même, il devait avoir vieillit et changé.

\- Allons bon, faire un peu plus travailler vos méninges ne vous ferait pas de mal, m'a t –elle dit avec une moue désapprobatrice. Je parle évidemment de Lord Voldemort.

Le nom m'a fait tressaillir. Je n'ai jamais craint ce mot comme ces gens qui crient dès qu'ils l'entendent. Mais j'éprouvais un respect né de la peur. C'était pour moi un mot de pouvoir qu'il ne fallait pas utiliser sauf en situations exceptionnelles. Tu remarqueras que je parle au passé, Journal. A présent, c'est juste un nom même pas digne d'être écrit dans la bouse de dragon. D'ailleurs à partir de maintenant, je vais peut être commencer à appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres pas son vrai nom. Il me fout toujours les jetons, mais bon.

\- Vous avez été à l'école avec Vous – Savez - Qui ? ai –je demandé.

\- Oui, nous avons même été amis. Ou du moins, aussi ami que possible quand on parle de Tom et de moi-même. J'ai certainement été la personne avec laquelle il a été le plus proche durant sa vie. Il a d'ailleurs décidé que ma famille et donc moi étions menaçants. La première chose qu'il a fait en sortant de l'école, ça a été de nous traquer un à un. C'est à cause de lui que le nom de Gryphem est devenu tabou. Il n'a pas été oublié, pas encore, mais il a été censuré, sans aucun doute. Tommy a toujours su comment obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

\- Comment pouvez vous parler comme ça ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Il a exterminé votre famille, femmes, enfants, vieillards, y compris vous et on sent pourtant que vous avez de l'affection pour lui. Vous l'appelez Tommy nom d'un chien!

Elle a paru vraiment surprise et est restée muette un moment avant de se détourner pour regarder à l'extérieur. Ce que je venais de dire était vrai. Elle parlait presque avec tendresse de lui ! Il y a bien quelque chose qui ne va pas dans sa tête.

\- J'ai toujours apprécié Tom, m'a t –elle finalement dit. Bon, je ne suis pas là pour parler du passé.

\- Pourquoi est –on venu ici alors ?

\- Parce que je voulais revoir cette photo et que je pense nécessaire que vous sachiez que j'ai connu Lord Voldemort du temps où il n'était pas encore trop souillé. En vérité, je suis venue vous trouver pour vous demander un service.

J'ai senti mes yeux s'agrandir sous la stupeur. Après avoir délibérément laissé une attaque de mangemort se produire, après être responsable de la mort de Gregory, après m'avoir fait la détester, après m'avoir fait peur devant sa connaissance de moi-même, elle voulait que je lui rende un service. Ne doutait –elle donc jamais de rien ? Elle était arrogante. L'écusson de Gryffondor qu'elle porte sur la photo n'est pas la seule indication de la Maison à laquelle elle a appartenu. Bien qu'elle ait quelques qualités de Serpentards. Le don de la manipulation, par exemple.

\- Pourquoi ferais – je cela ?

\- Parce qu'en échange de ce service, je vais vous aider à sauver la vie d'une personne de votre entourage.

J'ai froncé les sourcils. Son marché n'en était pas vraiment un. Et son service non plus n'en était pas vraiment un. Elle savait parfaitement que je ne refuserais pas sa proposition, pas avec une contrepartie pareille. En fait, elle venait de m'ordonner de lui rendre un service, si on poussait le raisonnement un peu plus loin. Je viens juste de perdre la personne qui était au centre de ma vie. Je ne supporte pas de me dire que bientôt, il y en aura d'autres.

\- Que voulez vous ?

\- Cet été, vous viendrez passer deux semaines dans mon manoir et vous allez écrire un livre pour moi. Je vous en dicterais le contenu et vous le transcrirez mot pour mot.

Ça c'était une proposition curieuse. Je comprenais qu'elle ne puisse pas écrire puisqu'elle était un fantôme. Mais venant d'elle (même si je ne la connais pas vraiment) je me serais attendu à quelque chose pénible. J'ai cherché un piège, mais je n'en ai pas vu.

\- D'accord, ai –je accepté.

\- Bien, le 3 juillet à 8h du matin, un elfe de maison du nom de Zek vous attendra devant le Chaudron Baveur du côté du Chemin de Traverse. Il vous conduira jusqu'à mon manoir.

\- Et pour votre part du marché ?

\- Personne ne mourra autours de vous d'ici cette date. Nous nous mettrons d'accord alors. Cela vous laissera le temps de décider de la personne que vous voulez sauver. Bien, maintenant que cela est réglé, je peux aller m'affairer ailleurs. Avant de partir, j'ai un dernier conseil pour vous : mettez vous au sport. La course notamment. Votre condition physique est déplorable et vous risquez de mourir bêtement par manque d'endurance.

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour l'envoyer se faire foutre, mais elle s'était déjà transformée en une vague boule lumineuse et avait filé directement à l'extérieur à une vitesse faramineuse. Elle était déjà loin que je commençais à peine à lui dire ce que je pensais d'elle.

Donc, cette femme fantôme m'énerve au plus au point. Je la déteste, je n'arriverais jamais à lui pardonner. Elle est odieuse, manipulatrice, arrogante, trop sûre d'elle et j'en passe. Penser que je vais lui rendre service me fait grincer des dents (même si la contrepartie est honnête).

Gregory me manque. Malgré moi, je le cherche des yeux. Je tend l'oreille dans l'espoir d'entendre sa voix. Quand une porte s'ouvre, je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer qu'il la franchira avec un grand sourire pour me dire "ça n'était qu'une blague". Je lui en voudrais, mais je serais tellement soulagée que ça ne durerait pas deux secondes. Je me fais du mal toute seule en pensant ça.

_Mercredi 22 mars 1978 : au petit déjeuné_

Je n'ai pas très faim. Ce sera ma première, et malheureusement pas ma dernière, journée de cours sans Gregory. Je n'ai pas envie de retourner dans la routine scolaire comme si de rien n'était. Ça me donne l'impression que j'oublie le drame de sa mort.

J'ai emporté sa baguette avec moi. Je ne sais pas bien pourquoi. Peut être parce que ça me donne l'impression qu'il est encore là quelque part. Je l'ai mise dans un plie de ma manche droite.

Monsieur Sheps, le prof de Rune, a été replacé. Il y a une femme assise à la place qu'il occupait auparavant. Je ne me sens absolument pas motivée.

Billy a bien tenté quelques plaisanteries, mais elles sont tombées à plat. Autant parce que personne n'a envie de rire que parce qu'il n'y a pas mis de cœur. Il plaisantait pour essayer de cacher un truc qui se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure : la perte de sa main l'a anéanti. Je sais qu'il envisageait d'essayer d'entrer, au moins comme remplaçant, dans l'équipe des Canon de Chudley. Impossible avec sa main artificielle.

Elle est argentée, je l'ai vue quand sa manche s'est écartée et a dévoilé son poignet qui a également été amputé. Il porte un gant noir par-dessus et il ne la regarde pas, comme s'il pouvait ignorer ce qu'il y a d'accroché au bout de son bras.

_*Midi, à la bibliothèque* _

Je n'avais pas plus faim que ce matin alors j'ai décidé de sauter le repas. Je suis installée sur les coussins du troisième étage. Cet endroit au moins de me rappelle pas Gregory. Il ne montait jamais ou presque jusqu'ici. Quand nous étudions à ma bibliothèque, nous restions en bas. La matinée n'a pas été joyeuse. Je revois dans chaque pièce ou couloir, Greg assis, en train de lire où de rire, de parler avec quelqu'un d'autre où juste me dire de me dépêcher.

J'aimerais tellement qu'il revienne sous forme de fantôme. Je ne pourrais pas le toucher, mais il serait là. C'est l'essentiel. C'est égoïste. Je sais que de toute façon, ça n'est pas possible. Il n'avait pas peur de mourir, il "aura continué" pour reprendre l'expression que le moine gras a un jour employé quand je lui ai demandé comment il était devenu un fantôme. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut dire, mais en même temps je vois quand même ce que ça signifie. C'est curieux.

La vie est dure. Est –il bien raisonnable de s'attacher à des gens si c'est pour les perdre ?

_*Bibliothèque, plus tard*_

Lily s'est installée avec moi une fois que les Maraudeurs sont repartis. Je parie que c'est James qui le lui a demandé. Elle n'a pas fait mine de vouloir parler. Elle s'est juste assise à la même place de d'habitude, et elle a commencé à travailler. Je n'aurais pas supporté de compassion. Elle est là et ça me suffit. Je m'isole, mais en réalité, je n'ai pas du tout envie d'être seule.

Je disais donc que les Maraudeurs sont passés. Ils ont réussi à amener jusqu'ici un festin de roi alors qu'on a pas le droit de ramener de la nourriture dans la bibliothèque normalement. J'ai vu Madame Pince devenir rouge de colère en voyant un élève mâcher un chewing-gum. J'étais à moitié somnolente quand ils sont arrivés.

\- Je savais que tu viendrais te cacher là, m'a dit Remus en s'asseyant le premier.

\- Je ne me cachais pas, ai –je répondu.

C'était la première fois que je leur reparlais depuis la sortie à Prés – au – Lard. Je les ai examiné attentivement tandis qu'ils étendaient une nappe sur le sol poussiéreux et à la propreté plus que douteuse du 3ème étage de la bibliothèque. Aucun d'eux ne semblait avoir vécu des événements traumatisants. J'étais donc la seule à subir un contre coup après samedi dernier?

\- Ça te fait mal ? m'a demandé Sirius en pointant ma joue.

\- Non, ai –je répondu.

\- Mange quelque chose, a exigé Peter, on a rapporté ça exprès pour toi.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

\- On sait que tu n'es pas venue à midi. Te laisser mourir de faim après avoir échappé à Tu – Sais – Qui est franchement stupide tu ne crois pas ? m'a demandé James en piochant dans un plat de pâte directement avec sa fourchette.

\- D'ailleurs, ton incantation était géniale, et la façon dont tu as résisté à Tu – Sais – Qui quand il a essayé d'entrer dans ton esprit aussi ! a souri Remus.

\- Et tu as aussi réussi à produire un patronus corporel, a complété Sirius.

Les entendre parler de mes prétendus "exploit" m'a laissé perplexe. Et ils paraissaient trop enjoués pour que ça soit naturel.

\- Pourquoi vous dites tout ça ? leur ai –je demandé.

Ils se sont tus avant de s'entre regarder. Ils avaient l'air embêté.

\- Tu as l'air au bord du suicide Crystall, a fini par dire Remus. Et on ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire pour te remonter le moral.

Celui qui savait toujours quoi faire, c'était Gregory. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, je me suis rendue compte que les amis les plus proches que j'ai en dehors de lui ne me connaissent pas et que je ne les connais pas. Moi non plus je ne saurais pas leur remonter le morale. Je ne sais même pas leur couleur préférée où s'ils ont des frères et sœurs. J'ai placé une distance entre moi et tous les autres. Tant que j'avais Greg, je ne l'avais jamais remarqué et ça ne m'aurait de toute façon pas embêtée.

\- C'est pas grave. Je suis contente que vous soyez venus. Ça suffit.

Il y a eu un silence. Ils devaient être aussi étonnés que moi de m'entendre dire ça. Mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à prétendre que je m'en foutais de leur inquiétude. Ça n'est pas vrai et j'ai toujours en tête ce que m'a dit Zilphya hier : je vais survivre à la mort de tous mes proches.

Il ne me reste donc que deux solutions : soit m'éloigner de toute le monde en croyant que ça résoudra tout (je ne le pense pas du tout) soit profiter à fond d'eux. Maintenant que j'ai en partie accepté que Gregory ne reviendrait pas, je me dis qu'il y a des milliers de choses qu'on aurait encore dû faire ensemble. Les regrets, ça n'est vraiment pas cool. Ça ajoute encore un poids supplémentaire.

_Jeudi 23 mars 1978 : dans le bureau de Chourave en attendant qu'elle arrive_

Deuxième fois que je me retrouve là cette année. J'espère que ça ne va pas devenir une habitude. Je suis ici parce que la prof doit décider de la retenue qu'elle va me donner. Mais avant elle veut voir l'état dans lequel Macnair, Mulciber, et Avery se trouvent. Elle va pas être déçue.

A la fin d'un cours, j'ai croisé leur petit trio accompagné de Rogue. J'ai senti ma haine flamber. Ils vont devenir des mangemorts, ils ne s'en cachent pas. Pour cela, ils sont craints par tous les élèves et respectés par les adeptes de Voldemort.

Mais je n'ai rien fait, je suis passée en regardant droit devant moi. Tout se serait bien passé si Macnair en me voyant n'avait pas commencé à parler en haussant le ton pour être sûr que je l'entendrais :

\- Tiens, regardez, une minable qui se balade toute seule ! Où est passée la tapette qui lui servait de caniche ?

\- Il est mort ! a poursuivi Mulciber.

\- Ça n'est pas une grande perte, a persiflé Avery. Un Sang – de – Bourbe en moins à respirer notre air dans cette école.

Je crois que c'est l'insulte "Sang – de – Bourbe" qui m'a fait me retourner. Sérieusement, je ne sais pas trop. Soudainement il n'y a plus rien eu qui comptait que de leur faire ravaler leur mot et si possible qu'ils ne les prononcent plus jamais. J'avais à peine sorti ma baguette magique de ma manche qu'elle me sautait des mains et allait rouler plus loin dans le couloir. Avery, un sourire moqueur et satisfait sur le visage, me pointait de la sienne.

Comme les derniers cours de la journée étaient terminés, il n'y avait plus grand monde dans le couloir. Pas de profs, et les quelques élèves présents s'empressaient de s'en aller où se postaient à une distance raisonnable pour observer en toute sécurité. Les Serpentards semblaient galvanisés par leur petit public.

\- Alors Entwhistle, tu fais moins la maline maintenant, n'est ce pas ? a demandé Avery.

Je l'ai vu se préparer à lancer son sort : il a légèrement relevé la pointe de sa baguette et son pied droit a quelque peu reculé pour stabiliser sa position. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je savais que je possédais une autre baguette. Ma main a plongé dessus avant que je ne réalise et le sort de stupéfixion l'a touché de plein fouet. Il s'est écroulé contre le mur. Le fait que je l'ai touché alors que je tenais la baguette de Gregory de la main gauche relève du miracle. Je ne suis pas du tout ambidextre. J'ai fait passer mon arme dans ma main droite et j'ai ensuite neutralisé Rogue. Sa baguette s'est échappée de ses mains alors qu'il venait juste de poser les doigts dessus, un peu comme moi plus tôt.

J'ai fermé mon esprit et j'ai senti une concentration glaciale s'emparer de mes pensées. Après tout l'occlumancie nécessite un calme olympien. Ma colère était toujours là, mais sous contrôle. Elle m'avait fait attaquer sans réfléchir mais c'était fini. Je crois que c'est le plus effrayant de l'histoire : j'étais totalement lucide et je voulais quand même leur faire du mal.

Ma baguette a tracé un trait horizontale en l'air et des flammes violettes sont apparues sur le torse de Mulciber. Il s'était figé au moment où j'avais entamé le trait et me fixait, les yeux écarquillés. Il a poussé un faible gémissement puis il s'est écroulé d'un coup et n'a plus bougé. Ça n'était pas un sort mortel, mais c'était un sort dangereux. Je me suis finalement tournée vers Macnair. Il me pointait de sa baguette mais paraissait inquiet à présent.

\- Tu ne peux que t'en prendre à toi-même, lui ai –je dit doucement. Ce sort, je le connais parce que toi et tes potes en avez usé à plusieurs reprise sur des Poufsouffles pour vous entraîner.

\- Impedimenta !

J'ai neutralisé le sort. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas une duelliste. Mais Macnair, malgré toutes ses vantardises, non plus. Notre duel s'est éternisé. Ce qui ne m'a pas empêché d'y mettre toute ma rage. Et ça a payé. Je l'ai touché avec un sort de métamorphose. A présent, il est à l'infirmerie à moitié transformé en cafard géant. Il est déformé de manières horribles. Et je suis fière de moi. Ils l'avaient tous mérités. Oh oui !

Rogue est revenu avec le professeur Slughorn. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte qu'il s'était barré. Le prof est resté un moment stupéfait en voyant trois des élèves de sa maison hors d'état de nuire à cause d'une Poufsouffle. Voilà donc comment je me suis retrouvée ici. Chourave était énervée au point que ses cheveux ont commencé à se dresser sur la tête. Mais quand je lui ai dit que c'était parce qu'ils avaient insulté Gregory et qu'ils s'étaient moqués de sa mort, elle s'est quelque peu calmée. C'est là qu'elle s'en est allée en m'ordonnant de rester dans son bureau et de l'attendre.

_*Dans mon lit*_

J'ai écopé de deux semaines de retenues seulement. Je nettoierais les trophées à la main le lundi, mercredi, vendredi, samedi et dimanche soirs. J'ai fait perdre des points à ma maison, mais ça on s'en fou parce que de toute façon on finit toujours dernier du tournoi. Les Serpentards ont également perdu chacun 10 points. On ne m'a pas donné gain de cause, mais il a été décidé par Slughorn, Chourave et Dumbledore que la culpabilité était partagée. Je me suis défendue comme un beau diable, insistant jusqu'à obtenir ce résultat.

Le temps où je baissais la tête sans broncher est fini. Les Mangemorts et Voldemort vont regretter d'êtres mes ennemis. J'en fais la promesse.

J'ai mangé avec les Maraudeurs à la table Gryffondor ce soir. Ils m'ont félicité. Ça n'a paru déranger personne que je sois une Poufsouffle.

Est-ce que je suis la seule à trouver étrange d'avoir pu mener un combat correcte avec une baguette qui n'est pas la mienne ? Je n'ai senti aucune résistance ni aucune contrariété venant de la baguette de Gregory lorsque je l'ai utilisée. Pourtant, les baguettes contenant un crin de licorne n'obéissent en général qu'au sorcier où à la sorcière qu'elle a choisie. Curieux. A l'occasion, je demanderais à Ollivanders. Mais je suis contente que ça se soit passé comme ça. C'est comme si Greg m'encourageait à me battre.

_Vendredi 24 mars 1978 : en rune _

Premier cours avec le professeur Hadcock. Elle a commencé par nous donner un petit devoir pour voir où nous en étions dans nos études. C'était un contrôle à difficulté croissante, mais je crois avoir à peu près tout réussi. Là, elle est en train de regarder rapidement ce qu'on a fait et nous on est censé lire les pages 105 à 115 de notre bouquin qui concerne une règle de grammaire très ancienne que n'est plus usée de notre temps, mais qui est constamment retrouvé dans les textes anciens (qui sont les plus nombreux, je me dois de le signaler, puisque peu de gens écrivent en runique de nos jours). J'en profite pour écrire en me cachant derrière mon bouquin. Elsbeth, ma voisine Serpentard, m'a jeté un regard avant de se concentrer sur son cours.

Ce matin, j'ai reçu une lettre des parents de Gregory. C'est la première fois que je reçois du courrier de quelqu'un depuis que je suis entrée à Poudlard. Ma famille n'a pas franchement l'envie de m'écrire, je ne suis abonnée à aucun magasine (même si à présent je reçois tous les matins la Gazette du sorcier à laquelle Greg était abonné), et le seul de mes amis qui m'écrivait c'était Greg et seulement pendant les vacances, puisque nous passions nos journées ensemble autrement.

Je n'ai pas reçu la lettre d'Elisabeth et Richard par hibou, forcément, ils n'en ont pas. C'est le professeur Chourave qui me l'a remise. Ils avaient envoyé cette lettre via la poste moldue et comme de nombreux sorciers y travaillent, ils l'ont prise et envoyé via la poste sorcière. Curieux que ça ne soit pas arrivée directement chez moi. C'est la première fois que je vois ce que les moldus appellent un timbre et qu'ils doivent coller sur leurs enveloppes pour que leur courrier soit transmit. Je me demande quelle utilité ça peut avoir. Mais c'est joli au moins. La directrice de ma maison m'a conseillé de m'acheter un hibou. Je ne pourrais plus compter sur ceux de Poudlard d'ici 3 mois. Bref, voilà ce que disait la lettre :

_Chère Crystall, _

_J'espère que vous recevrez cette lettre. Nous savons que des sorciers se trouvent dans nos postes, alors cela devrait aller. Nous ne savions pas comment vous contacter autrement. _

_Richard et moi espérons que vous vous portez bien. En réalité, nous vous écrivons simplement pour vous dire que si un jour vous souhaitez venir manger chez nous, ne serions heureux de vous accueillir à notre table. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'attendre début juillet pour venir nous voir. _

_Avec toute notre affection,_

_Richard et Elisabeth Levis_

Ça n'était que quelques mots courtois, mais ça a suffit pour me nouer la gorge. Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà été aussi émotive de toute ma vie. Mais le fait qu'ils aient pris la peine de m'envoyer une lettre et celui qu'ils m'invitent m'ont vraiment touchée. Je n'ai pas besoin de me demander d'où Greg tenait sa gentillesse. Je bénis le jour où nos chemins se sont croisés.

Merlin, faites que je fasse ce qu'il faut pour les protéger.

* * *

_Je crains que Zilphya ne soit pas apparue sous son meilleur jour dans ce chapitre ..._

_J'ai réalisé en publiant ce chapitre que j'avais déjà posté plus de la moitié de cette fiction qui n'en compte que 21 ! Je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte, mais la 7ème année de Crystall à Poudlard est presque entièrement publiée o.O_

_A suivre ..._


	15. N'oublie jamais

_Hey **Cracky64** ! Ah oui, Zilphya peut faire peur : en même temps, c'est ce qu'elle voulait. Je suis en train d'écrire une fic sur elle de son vivant, parce que j'ai beaucoup de choses à dire et qu'elle n'a aucune envie que qui que se soit en sache plus long sur elle que ce qu'elle veut bien dire (c'est-à-dire rien de concret). Donc, il n'y aura pas grand chose à son propos dans cette fic._

_Oui, la mort d'Anna est triste. Je n'en ai pas beaucoup parlé parce que Crystall et elle n'étaient pas vraiment proches. Anna était une personne toujours joyeuse, prête à rire de tout (et en premier d'elle et de sa maladresse). Elle est du genre serviable et son ambition c'était de devenir psychologue. D'ailleurs, beaucoup de Poufsouffles venaient lui parler. Elle donne toujours de bons conseils, où du moins un avis objectif. Même Crystall préférerait se confier à elle plutôt qu'à un psy diplômé. Parce qu'elle sait qu'Anna est digne de confiance. Voilà, c'était un petit portrait rapide, puisque je n'aurais pas ou plus l'occasion de parler d'elle._

_Gregory aurait fatalement été rattrapé par son destin, malheureusement. Et l'autre mort qu'il aurait pu avoir était vraiment horrible, mais à moins que quelqu'un veuille savoir, je ne dirais pas ce qui aurait pu se passer. Oui, quitte à choisir, il aurait préféré la mort qu'il a eu plutôt que l'autre. _

_Salut **Roselia001** ! Je suis contente que l'évolution du personnage se ressente. Hé oui, Crystall devient brutalement plus mature, plus consciente de la réalité des choses. Elle se rend compte qu'elle n'est plus une enfant et que c'est à son tour de se battre._

_Pour le fantôme, il faut aussi dire qu'elle n'a aucune envie d'apparaître sympathique. Le fait de mourir, et de devoir contempler le monde des vivants tous les jours, a beaucoup durci Zilphya et elle n'a plus autant de scrupules que de son vivant pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. _

_Pour Mulciber, étant donné que Crystall est archi – nulle en métamorphose, et que les sorts de cette catégorie qui sont mal jetés sont plus difficiles à reverser... Oui, il va rester un moment sous sa forme de cafard x) _

_McGo et Dumby vont se pencher pendant des jours sur son cas, et je peux te dire qu'ils vont rester extrêmement perplexes quant à la manière dont elle a pu faire ça XD_

_Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

**N'oublie jamais**

_Samedi 25 mars 1978 : Dans mon lit_

Il est 5h du matin. Je me suis réveillée en sursaut après un cauchemar. Je sais que je n'arriverais plus à fermer l'œil. J'ai rêvé que j'étais devenue une mangemort et que je torturais des gens. La marque des Ténèbres se détachait nettement sur mon avant bras gauche.

C'est un cauchemar que je fais souvent ces derniers temps, alors que ça n'a aucun sens. Ça reflète sans doute la crainte que j'ai de devenir l'une d'entre eux, même si je ne vois pas du tout comment ça pourrait se faire. Je me dis que c'est impossible, que je préférerais mourir plutôt que de me mettre au service de Voldemort. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire "et si ça m'arrivait" ? Sans rire, c'est de la paranoïa à ce stade là.

Jusqu'à cette semaine, j'avais toujours dormi comme un bébé. Le nombre de mauvais rêve que j'ai fait depuis mardi soir n'est pas étonnant, mais c'est … Disons que c'est aussi contrariant que perturbant. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer mon bras gauche comme si soudainement la marque des Ténèbres allait sortir de ma peau en rampant comme un cafard géant.

_*De retour à Poudlard*_

Les 7ème années sont tous majeurs, alors contrairement aux autres élèves nous ne sommes pas obligés de rester à Poudlard. Nous avons le droit de partir durant le week-end : vu que la plupart d'entre nous ont leur permis de transplaner, nous pouvons faire des allés – retours en une journée. Il faut juste prévenir un enseignant. Ce que j'ai fait ce matin. Je suis allée petit déjeuné à 6h30. Il n'y avait personne dans la Grande Salle sauf le Professeur McGonagall. Elle m'a lancé un regard perçant quand je lui ai appris que je serais partie jusqu'à ce soir, mais elle ne m'a rien dit.

Après mon réveil brutal, de ce matin, je suis allée m'installer dans la salle commune en attendant que le règlement m'autorise à me balader dans les couloirs. Pendant la petite heure à ruminer, une idée un peu bizarre m'a traversée l'esprit. Mais ça m'a semblé être une bonne idée. C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée à 8h du matin devant un magasin de tatouage "_La Magie de l'Encre_" qui n'avait pas encore ouvert.

Les moldus n'ont pas l'exclusivité du tatouage, les sorciers aussi en font et en portent. Mais pour des raisons moins futiles, je dirais. Les tatouages peuvent avoir des propriété magiques étonnantes. On peut se faire tatouer une rune de vigilance, par exemple, où bien des yeux dans la nuque, ce qui permet de voir dans son dos. Certains sorciers, les plus courageux parce que les tatouages magiques sont plus douloureux que ceux des moldus, se font tatouer un animal complet sur le corps.

J'ai vu une fois un sorcier avec un tigre tatoué dans le dos quand j'étais petite. Le tigre pouvait bouger sur son corps totalement indépendamment et même en sortir pour prendre une forme matérielle. Il était composé d'encre, mais il pouvait faire des dégâts. La scène m'a impressionnée.

Je n'étais pas devant cette boutique pour quelque chose d'aussi impressionnant. J'étais beaucoup plus modeste quant à mon exigence. Les boutiques commençaient tout doucement à ouvrir et les différents vendeurs à arriver. J'observais un homme sortir les cages de divers animaux devant sa boutique quand on m'a interpellée :

\- Bonjour, vous venez pour un tatouage où vous attendez quelqu'un ?

Je me suis vivement retournée en posant une main sur ma baguette. L'homme qui venait de parler n'était pas beaucoup plus âgé que moi. Il portait un jeans et une chemise moldue en dessous d'une veste en cuir élimée. Ses cheveux bruns, bien que relativement longs, étaient dressés en pointe tout autours de sa tête, lui donnant l'air d'être un hérisson. Il avait des yeux verts attentifs a qui il n'a pas échappé que j'ai saisi ma baguette.

Il avait un piercing au sourcil. Je n'avais jamais vu de sorcier percé. Nous sommes une société très conservatrice.

Il n'avait pas l'air menaçant et vu qu'il tenait des clefs dans la main, j'ai supposé qu'il devait travailler dans la boutique de tatouage. Je le voyais mal être propriétaire vu son jeune âge, mais rien est impossible chez les sorciers.

\- Je suis là pour un tatouage, lui ai - je répondu en laissant retomber ma main.

\- Dans ce cas, vous pouvez entrer avec moi. Il faut que j'ouvre la boutique, mais vous pouvez patienter à l'intérieur.

Je l'ai donc suivi dans l'intérieur sombre. Je l'ai regardé ouvrir les stores qui masquaient les fenêtres à la main alors qu'un coup de baguette aurait suffi à le faire. Il a ensuite disparu dans l'arrière boutique qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du comptoir. J'en ai profité pour regarder la décoration.

Il y avait sur un mur complet une armoire vitrée dans laquelle des flacons de diverses tailles et couleur soigneusement étiquetés s'alignaient. Plusieurs classeurs étaient posés sur le comptoir et contenaient divers motifs de tatouages où différentes sorte de piercing (même si cette partie était bien moins développée). Le reste était occupé par des posters montrant des personnes tatouées.

Sur l'un d'eux, on voyait un homme de dos, nu, mais avec un dragon mouvant coloré et magnifique dessiné avec minutie sur tout son corps. Quand il serrait les jambes et ramenait ses bras contre lui, l'animal apparaissait dans son entièreté, des flammèches jaillissant de temps en temps de ses narines. Ses yeux rougeoyants bougeaient, de même que sa tête et le reste de son corps, et ils semblait regarder les gens passer. Je n'ai eu aucun doute quant au fait qu'il puisse jaillir hors du dos de son propriétaire.

Sur d'autres posters, un voyait un loup sortir de l'avant bras d'une femme, où juste une patte s'élever d'une épaule pour donner un coup vers un adversaire invisible. Il y en avaient aussi un où un homme avait plusieurs paires d'yeux qui clignaient régulièrement des paupières, tatoués sur tous les corps. On voyait aussi une baguette jaillir d'une rune.

Franchement, vu ce qu'il est possible de faire avec un peu d'encre, je suis étonnée que si peu de sorcier soient tatoués. J'ai trouvé ça intéressant. L'homme est revenu et a pris la parole avec un sourire :

\- Je suis à vous Miss…

\- Entwhistle, lui ai - je répondu en me tournant vers lui.

\- Miss Etwhistle, a t –il répété avec un nouveau sourire. Vous savez déjà ce que vous voulez comme tatouage ? Sinon, j'ai des modèles discrets et…

\- Non, je sais parfaitement ce que je veux.

\- Je vous écoute alors.

\- Je veux que vous écriviez sur mon avant bras gauche en deux lignes "_N'oublie jamais le 18 mars 1978_".

La symbolique de l'avant bras gauche est évidente. La phrase aussi. C'est un tatouage qui aura un sens très clair. Je ne veux pas graver sur mon corps quelque chose qui ne signifie rien à mes yeux.

\- D'accord, a-t-il accepté sans broncher. Vous voulez une propriété spéciale pour ce tatouage ?

\- C'est possible de faire en sorte qu'on ne puisse jamais plus tatouer par dessus ?

\- Oui, mais alors il vous sera également impossible de l'enlever si un jour vous le souhaitez.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas.

J'ai pensé qu'il ferait ça tout de suite, mais on s'est d'abord assis autours d'une table et il m'a mis sous le nez plusieurs types d'écritures. Ça ne m'avait même pas traversé l'esprit que j'aurais à choisir un tel truc. En fait, je n'y avais pas plus réfléchi que ça, pour être tout a fait honnête. Je savais que je voulais le faire, mais ça s'arrêtait là.

J'ai fini par choisir le style d'écriture qui me paraissait le meilleur. C'est vrai que quitte à imprimer définitivement des lettres dans ma peau, autant que ça me plaise. Il a ensuite soigneusement écrit les deux lignes que je souhaitais sur une feuille avant de me montrer le modèle et de me demander si ça me convenait. Quand j'ai hoché la tête, il m'a demandé mon avant bras. J'ai soulevé ma manche et je le lui ai présenté.

Il a saisi un feutre et a tracé les lettres sur ma peau. Ça m'a permis d'avoir un aperçu de ce a quoi ressemblerait mon bras quand je ressortirais de la boutique. Pas un instant je ne me suis dit que je faisais une bêtise. Il a ensuite demandé si je voulais une couleur particulière. J'ai pensé brièvement à rouge, mais je suis finalement restée sur un noir très classique.

\- Bien, maintenant il va falloir que vous patientiez un peu, Miss Entwhistle.

\- Pourquoi dont ?

\- Voyez vous, pour faire un tatouage il faut deux choses. Une encre spéciale qu'il faut choisir selon de la propriété que vous voulez donner à votre tatouage et une baguette magique pour lancer les sorts nécessaires pendant que le tatouage est tracé.

\- Et ?

\- Et il se trouve que si j'ai l'encre sous la main, il va falloir attendre mon patron pour les sorts.

\- Pourquoi ne pouvez vous pas vous en charger vous-même ?

Je n'étais pas vraiment pressée, mais le contretemps m'embêtait quand même. Je ne m'y étais pas attendue. Et je ne comprenais effectivement pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas le faire lui-même. Il m'a adressé un sourire avant de répondre sans complexe :

\- Je suis un crackmol. Je suis donc totalement incapable de lancer le moindre sort et une baguette magique réagit autant dans ma main que dans celle d'un moldu, c'est-à-dire pas du tout.

\- Oh… euh… Je suis désolée.

\- Pourquoi ? s'est –il étonné. Vous n'y pouvez rien et je n'en ai pas honte.

Naître crackmol est vraiment horrible. C'est extrêmement mal vu dans la société sorcière. Une famille qui voit naître un crackmol le cache souvent. C'est une tare, une honte. Jusqu'à ce qu'une loi passe sur le sujet (je crois qu'elle date d'il y a 10 ans à peine), tuer un enfant crackmol n'était pas un crime.

Les familles de Sang – Pur encouragent la pratique et je doute qu'une quelconque loi y ait changé quelque chose. C'est pour ça que je me suis excusée. Mais cet homme semblait heureux, il avait l'air de s'en balancer complètement de ne pas être un sorcier et ne paraissait pas en avoir souffert.

\- Ne faites pas cette tête là ! s'est –il exclamé. Je le vis très bien. Dites moi plutôt pourquoi vous voulez vous faire tatouer. Vous n'avez pas la tête des clients habituels.

Cette remarque ne m'a pas étonnée. En revanche j'ai hésité un moment avant de lui répondre. Ça ne le regardait pas, mais étrangement, je m'en moquais qu'il le sache où pas.

\- La personne qui comptait le plus à mes yeux a été assassiné par des mangemorts ce jour là. Moi, j'ai juste écopé de ça, ai –je répondu en frôlant la cicatrice sur ma joue.

\- C'était lors de l'attaque des élèves de Poudlard à Prés – au – Lard ? m'a t –il demandé avant d'ajouter en voyant mon expression stupéfaite : La Gazette en a parlé en long en large et en travers dans une édition spéciale le dimanche. Je ne vous pensais pas étudiante. Du coup, je vais devoir vous demander votre âge. On ne tatoue pas les mineurs sans la présence d'un parent.

\- J'ai 17 ans, lui ai –je répondu en secouant la tête. Et dans le cas contraire, il n'y aurait personne pour m'accompagner.

\- Je suis désolé, a t –il grimacé. Vos parents ont aussi été tués par Vous – Savez – Qui ?

\- Non, ils m'ont jetée à la rue, ai –je avoué.

J'ai porté une main à ma bouche à moitié stupéfaite, à moitié horrifiée d'avoir dit ça aussi naturellement, comme si je le connaissais depuis toujours. J'ai donc décidé de ne plus reprendre la parole : un parfait inconnu n'a pas à savoir ce genre de chose. Mais lui, il a poursuivit.

\- Ah ! Les familles de Sang – Pur et leur manie de rejeter tout ce qui n'est pas conforme à leur vision des choses !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je venais d'une famille de Sang – Pure.

A présent, je me dis que ça ne devait pas être bien difficile de le deviner : vous avez déjà croisés des Nés - Moldus ou des Sangs - Mêlés avec un nom aussi bizarre que le mien ?

\- Ce sont les seules familles à mettre leurs enfants à la porte.

\- Je pourrais très bien être Née – moldue et avoir des parents qui ne veulent pas d'un monstre sous leur toit, ai –je argumenté.

\- Mais ça n'est pas le cas, n'est ce pas ?

Je lui ai jeté un regard noir sans répondre. Je me suis détournée pour regarder la rue en croisant les bras. Je n'étais pas vraiment fâchée, mais je boudais. Oui, encore une réaction parfaitement adulte et mature.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous fâcher, m'a t –il dit après un moment. Je suis désolé, je parle toujours trop. Mon patron me le dit souvent.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, j'ai mauvais caractère, vous n'y pouvez pas grand-chose.

\- Bah, avoir du caractère c'est ce qui fait avancer dans la vie. Ah ! Il arrive.

Un homme imposant tant par sa taille que par sa largeur est entré dans la boutique. Lui, il portait une robe de sorcier. Il était chauve mais abordait une barbe aussi noire que du charbon. Ses yeux bruns profondément enfoncés dans ses orbites en dessous de ses sourcils broussailleux achevaient de le rendre intimidant. Il m'a observé un instant.

\- Bonjour, l'ai –je salué.

\- On ne tatoue pas les gamines, a été la première chose qu'il ma dit.

Il avait une voix grave qui correspondait parfaitement à sa carrure. J'ai songé que ça n'était pas poli de ne pas dire bonjour en retour et de commencer par une phrase aussi dure. Mais je n'ai pas relevé.

\- Je suis majeure.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec la majorité. Vous êtes une gamine. Vous ne supporterez pas la douleur du tatouage. Si vous bougez, ça sera raté et il est hors de question que je laisse un travail bâclé sortir de ma boutique. Et tout aussi impensable que le tatouage soit inachevé parce que vous chouinez. C'est dangereux s'il n'est pas achevé.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

La politesse qui avait marqué ma première réponse avait disparu. Il ne l'a pas fait directement, mais il m'avait insulté. On pourrait penser qu'avec toutes celles que j'ai déjà entendues, ça me glisserait dessus sans m'atteindre. Mais il semblerait que je sois devenue plus susceptible ces derniers temps. Ça explique sûrement le ton dangereux, mais calme, sur lequel j'ai posé cette question.

\- Dehors, s'est –il contenté de répondre en se détournant.

\- Non.

Il n'était pas question que je sorte de là sans ce tatouage. Et ça n'était pas lui, même s'il faisait trois fois ma taille, qui allait m'en empêcher. Je savais bien que ça serait douloureux. Il croyait que je débarquais comme une fleur sans savoir ce qui m'attendait ?

Il s'est tourné vers moi et s'est approché jusqu'à me surplomber. Je suis petite, j'ai donc l'habitude de traiter avec des gens plus grands que moi. Aussi son attitude ne m'a t –elle pas effrayée.

\- J'ai dis dehors.

Et là, je me suis énervée. Je ne le connais de nulle part et il se permettait de me juger après un simple coup d'œil. Et qu'est ce qu'il se passe quand je m'énerve ? Bingo : je deviens grossière.

\- Écoute boule de billard, j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu dis. Tu ne m'impressionnes pas plus qu'un joncheruine. Je suis venue dans ta putain de boutique pour me faire tatouer et je n'en repartirais pas sans. Si tu ne comprends pas, je peux te le faire entrer dans le crâne à coup de pied dans la gueule.

Je doute qu'il ai su ce qu'est un joncheruine. Je ne le sais pas moi-même. J'ai un jour entendu Xenophillus Lovegood, un serdaigle dérangé de 6ème année, parler de ça. J'ai fais des recherches à la bibliothèque et j'en ai conclu que cette créature n'existait pas. Donc, un joncheruine ne pourrait impressionner personne vu qu'il sort tout droit de l'imagination délirante de Xeno.

Je me suis préparée à une réaction violente. Après tout je venais quand même de l'insulter et de le menacer, et j'étais prête à attraper ma baguette. Au lieu de quoi, il a éclaté d'un gros rire. Au point qu'il a dû s'appuyer sur le comptoir pour ne pas tomber.

J'étais complètement perdue. Je me suis tournée vers l'homme qui m'a accueillie et j'ai remarqué qu'il souriait aussi. En voyant que je le regardais, il a secoué la tête.

\- Tu as raison, tu as mauvais caractère, m'a t –il dit en passant au tutoiement.

\- Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?

\- Oh, Arlem fait toujours ça aux nouveaux clients pour les tester. Ça permet de trier facilement ceux qui résisteront où pas au tatouage.

\- Et ça marche ? ai –je demandé.

J'ai un gros doute sur la question. Je ne vois pas comment tenter de faire peur à ses clients peut l'aider à sélectionner ceux qui supporteront le tatouage. A mon avis, ce comportement doit surtout lui faire perdre de l'argent et de la clientèle.

\- Depuis les 4 ans que je suis ici, je n'ai jamais vu une seule personne qu'on a accepté de tatouer poser de problème. Mais je crois que toi, tu l'as surpris.

Nous avons tous les deux regardé le géant se remettre de ses émotions et essuyer le coin de ses yeux pour en chasser les larmes qui avaient perlées. Il m'a adressé un sourire carnassier qui dévoilait ses dents mal alignées.

\- Tu me plais, m'a t –il dit. Personne n'avait encore osé me traiter de boule de billard dès la première conversation. C'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Crystall Entwhistle.

\- Ça marche Crystall, on va te le faire ce tatouage. Dante, va donc préparer l'encre, je suis sûr que tu sais ce qu'elle veut.

\- Tu t'appelles Dante ? n'ai –je pu m'empêcher de demander.

Ils me tutoyaient comme si on se connaissait depuis des années. Ils ne me traitaient pas comme une inconnue, et du coup j'en ai oublié ma politesse, ma réserve, et ma distance habituelle. Je dois avouer qu'ils me plaisaient bien tous les deux. Ils n'étaient pas deux sorciers coincés du cul et sortaient une peu de l'ordinaire.

\- Ouais, ma mère adore les moldus. Mon frère s'appelle Victor – Hugo et ma sœur Monroe pour Maryline Monroe.

Si les noms de Dante et Victor Hugo me disaient quelque chose, j'ignorais totalement qui était Maryline Monroe. J'ai demandé aux parents de Greg quand je suis allée les voir un peu plus tard dans la journée. Apparemment c'est une "actrice" moldue. Une actrice est une personne qui joue un rôle dans un film qui passe à la télévision. Quel concept bizarre.

La mère de Dante est forcément une sorcière (si ses deux parents n'avaient pas été des sorciers, il n'aurait pas pu être un crackmol) et qu'elle aime les moldus au point de donner leurs noms à ses enfants peut expliquer pourquoi ça ne l'a pas dérangée quand son fils était né sans pouvoir magique. Et aussi le fait qu'il à l'air heureux (ce qui est rarement le cas quand on croise un crackmol dans la sorciété).

Arlem s'est mis à vaquer à ses occupations après avoir confié à Dante la tache de me tatouer, il ne reviendrait qu'au moment de lancer les enchantements. Dante m'a installée dos à la table que nous avions occupés plus tôt et m'a fait poser le bras dessus de façon à pouvoir accéder à l'intérieur de celui – ci facilement. Il a réuni tout ce qui lui était nécessaire et s'est installé à côté de moi, mais face à la table et donc à mon avant bras.

\- Bon, le truc, c'est de ne pas te crisper, m'a t –il dit en passant un tissu humide sur ma peau. Ça fait un mal de chien au début, mais au fur et à mesure ça va s'atténuer, tu vas voir. Tu as de la chance, l'encre je vais utiliser est moins douloureuse que les autres. Si tu avais voulu un Mouvant, ça aurait été le pire. Mieux vaut ne pas commencer par un tatouage pareil.

\- La douleur ressentie dépend de l'encre ? me suis -je intéressée pour ne pas me concentrer sur le fait qu'il trempait une aiguille qui me paraissait énorme dans la bouteille d'encre.

\- Regarde le mur, m'a t –il conseillé avant de me répondre. Oh oui, l'encre ça change tout. On dit "encre", mais en fait, c'est plutôt préparé comme une potion. Les ingrédients n'ont absolument rien à voir avec de l'encre .

Il a posé sa main droite sur mon avant bras et j'ai distraitement remarqué qu'il était gaucher avant de serrer les lèvres. La sensation de brûlure était vraiment affreuse. J'avais l'impression qu'il me marquait au fer au lieu de mettre de l'encre sous ma peau.

\- Détends toi un peu plus, a t –il dit. Encore un peu. Voilà.

Pour oublier la douleur, j'ai fini par entrer en méditation. Me concentrer sur moi-même, et faire abstraction de tout le reste. Je ne sentais plus l'odeur de l'encre, je n'entendais plus la respiration de Dante, seule la mienne comptait. J'ai sentis mon corps se relâcher complètement. Je n'ai même pas entendu Arlem revenir dans la pièce et entamer les sorts.

\- Hé Crystall, c'est fini ! s'est exclamé Dante en me secouant doucement par l'épaule.

J'ai rouvert les yeux et j'ai levé mon bras devant moi. La peau était rouge et irritée autours des lettres, mais celles –ci étaient nettes, élégantes et sans fioritures, exactement comme je me l'étais imaginée.

\- J'aime beaucoup.

\- Je suis un artiste, quelque chose d'aussi simple ne me pose pas de problème, s'est vanté Dante.

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'on ne pourra plus jamais rien tatouer dessus ou remplacer l'écriture?

\- Tu veux une preuve ?

J'ai hoché la tête et Dante a repris son aiguille. Il a juste déposé un point d'encre sous ma peau. Ce dernier s'est estompé en quelques secondes sous mes yeux. Ils avaient réussi, ça marchait. C'était parfais. Dante a ensuite bandé mon bras pour que le tatouage ne frotte pas sur mes vêtements. Comme il était bardé de magie, d'ici la fin de la journée ça ne serait plus nécessaire. J'ai payé et quand j'allais partir, Arlem m'a dit :

\- Reviens te faire tatouer quand tu veux. On pourrait faire des choses magnifiques.

\- Si jamais il y a quelque chose d'autre qui est assez important à mes yeux pour que je me le fasse tatouer, je reviendrais, lui ai –je répondu avant de les remercier et de sortir.

_*Dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle*_

Quand je suis ressortie de la boutique de tatouage, le chemin de Traverse était bondé. Serrant mon bras encore douloureux contre moi pour ne pas prendre de coup dessus, je me suis glissée dans la foule de sorcier. Je me suis arrêtée au Royaume du Hiboux. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent à Gringotts, mais il m'a semblé sage d'investir dans une chouette. J'avais prévu de la laisser chez les Levis. S'ils tenaient absolument à m'envoyer du courrier, ils feraient tout aussi bien d'utiliser un hibou plutôt que la poste moldue.

Je savais ce que je cherchais, alors il ne m'a pas fallu plus de 10 minutes avant de ressortie avec un hiboux Moyen – Duc très commun en Angleterre. Je ne voulais pas un animal trop encombrant. Le Grand – Duc étaient donc exclus. Ce hiboux là n'avait qu'une trentaine de centimètre et son plumage gris et brun était discret. J'ai ensuite remonté le Chemin de Traverse en sens inverse pour me rendre chez Ollivanders.

La boutique était poussiéreuse, comme dans mon souvenir. La dernière fois que je suis entrée là bas c'était avec ma famille avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Ça m'a fait bizarre. Je me suis approchée du comptoir pour poser la cage de mon nouvel animal dessus. J'ai attendu patiemment que le vieux Ollivanders se montre. Ce magasin semble toujours un peu décalé et dès que la porte se referme, il y fait un silence de mort. Je n'ai pas douté un instant qu'il ai entendu qu'il avait un client. Un bruit de glissement s'est fait entendre à ma droite et le sorcier est apparu, debout sur une des échelles fixée à ses armoires encombrées.

\- Ah, bienvenue Miss Entwhistle. Un long moment est passé depuis notre dernière rencontre. Bois d'aulne et plus de phénix, très rigide parfaitement adaptée aux sortilèges informulés, n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous amène dans ma boutique ? L'avez-vous cassée où ébréchée ?

\- Non, lui ai –je répondu en la lui montrant, ma baguette est en parfait état.

Il m'a regardé un instant songeur, ses yeux ternes passant de moi à la baguette de façon si insistante que je me suis sentie obligée de lui demander ce qu'il se passait.

\- La paire que vous formez avec votre baguette a l'air d'être en meilleure harmonie que je ne le pensais. J'ai un moment hésité en vous la confiant, mais je suis heureux de constater que je ne me suis pas trompé.

\- Elle n'a pas toujours été des plus coopérative.

\- L'essentiel, c'est qu'à présent, vous soyez accordées, Miss Entwhistle.

\- Je suis venue pour une autre raison. Il y a peu, un de mes amis est décédé et j'ai récupéré sa baguette. Une situation fâcheuse m'a conduite à en user et elle m'a obéit parfaitement. Je me suis un peu penchée sur le sujet des baguettes, et d'après ce que je sais, comme je n'ai pas conquis la baguette elle ne devrait pas m'obéir.

\- Il est rare de rencontrer des gens qui s'intéressent aux baguettes, m'a t –il dit surprit mais souriant. Puis –je la voir ?

\- Uniquement si vous me promettez de me la rendre par la suite.

\- Cela va de soit.

Je lui ai donc passé avec réticence la baguette de Gregory. Elle était brillante et bien propre. Beaucoup plus que la mienne. Greg la cirait régulièrement et j'ai moi-même passé un chiffon dessus hier soir. Il l'a religieusement prise entre ses mains.

\- Bois de noisetier et crin de licorne, 27cm et demi, très souple, elle est particulièrement performante pour la défense contre les forces du mal. Cette baguette appartenait à Gregory Levis, n'est ce pas ? Je me souviens de lui, un adorable petit garçon.

\- Oui, ai –je soufflé.

\- Orchideus, a-t-il dit.

Rien ne s'est produit alors que normalement un bouquet aurait du apparaître. Ollivanders a froncé les sourcils puis a tenté un Wingardium Leviosa. Cette fois, la baguette a réagi même si je ne l'ai pas remarqué avant qu'Ollivanders ne la lâche précipitamment. J'ai attrapé la baguette avant qu'elle ne roule du comptoir et ne finisse par terre. Elle était brûlante dans ma main. J'ai jeté un regard noir au vendeur.

\- Faites attention ! lui ai –je dit sèchement.

\- Essayez de faire léviter ce vase, m'a t –il répondu lentement.

Je suis restée un moment immobile pour le fusiller du regard, mais je me suis exécutée. Mon sortilège de lévitation, le même que celui qu'il avait essayé, a parfaitement fonctionné et le vase s'est mis à flotter tranquillement dans les airs avant de revenir à sa place initiale.

\- Voilà qui est très inhabituel et proprement stupéfiant.

\- Quoi donc, faire léviter un objet ? ai –je ironisé.

\- Cette baguette est faite de bois de noisetier et contient un crin de licorne, Miss.

\- Vous l'avez déjà dit. Et ?

\- Et j'en conclus que vous n'avez pas étudié très sérieusement le sujet des baguettes, sans quoi vous sauriez que cette association est très particulière. Quand le propriétaire d'une baguette meurt, on peut généralement confier la baguette à un autre sorcier sans que celle – ci ne perde sa magie. Ça n'est pas le cas pour celles telles que celle – ci. Normalement, une baguette en noisetier avec un crin de licorne meurt quand son propriétaire disparaît. C'est pour cela que je n'en produis que très peu. Que celle –ci soit encore capable de servir de support à de la magie est particulier, mais qu'elle semble la produire exclusivement pour vous, est tout bonnement extraordinaire. Je n'avais jamais connu une telle réaction de rejet de la part d'une baguette que j'ai moi-même fabriquée. Si cela n'est pas indiscret, quelle relation entreteniez vous avec son ancien possesseur ?

\- Il était la personne qui comptait le plus à mes yeux. Il était tout pour moi.

\- Comment est –il mort ?

\- Est-ce important ?

\- J'essaye de comprendre pourquoi cette baguette réagit ainsi, Miss Entwhistle. Pour cela, je dois savoir un certain nombre de choses. Alors ?

\- Il a encaissé un sortilège Impardonnable à ma place alors que nous tentions de sauver nos vies d'une attaque de mangemort, lui ai – je brutalement dit mécontente qu'il m'oblige à le lui dire.

\- Puis –je supposer que vous avez récupérer sa baguette sur son corps ?

\- Oui.

\- Et vous comptez sûrement le venger ?

\- Son meurtrier payera. Et si je peux le faire avec la baguette de Gregory, c'est encore mieux.

J'ai pris une grande inspiration. Ma dernière phrase avait été dite sur un ton plus féroce que je ne l'avais voulu. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que j'ai bien l'intention de tuer ce mangemort quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

\- Bien, alors je pense avoir compris.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Les baguettes de ce genre sont toujours particulièrement attachées à leur propriétaire, et il semblerait que celle – ci au vu de l'amour que vous portiez à Monsieur Levis et de la vengeance que vous projetez a décidé de se soumettre à vous. Il est cependant très probable qu'elle meure une fois cette vengeance achevée. C'est l'explication la plus logique. Je me dois toutefois de vous donner un avertissement.

\- Lequel ?

\- Les baguettes en bois de noisetier n'accomplissent jamais d'actes qu'elles jugent avilissants. Aucun sorcier n'a jamais été tué où torturé avec une baguette d'un tel bois, par exemple et elles ne se prêtent pas non plus à la magie noire, bien que je ne vous crois pas encline à en user. Préférez plutôt votre baguette en aulne pour ce genre de chose.

\- Vous avez raison, la magie noire je la laisse aux gens assez faibles pour en user. Quant à tuer où torturer quelqu'un… Il n'y a qu'une seule personne envers qui je nourris une telle inimité. Ce mangemort a tué Gregory qui était d'une pureté que vous ne pourriez pas comprendre. Le tuer ne sera pas un acte avilissant, mais plutôt une façon de se laver de sa souillure.

Il m'a regardée bien en face, sans ciller. Il n'y avait pas de dégoût où d'accusation dans son regard. Il paraissait juste désolé que j'ai dû parler ainsi. C'est moi qui ai détourné les yeux en premier. Du coup, j'ai vu ma baguette dans ma main droite et la baguette de Gregory dans la gauche.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais user des deux baguettes en même temps ?

\- Tous les sorciers peuvent user de deux baguettes simultanément pourvu qu'ils comprennent comment cela fonctionne, Miss Entwhistle. Il suffit de se débrouiller pour diviser son flux magique en deux et ainsi permettre aux deux baguettes d'y accéder. Il est toutefois bien plus difficile d'envoyer deux sorts différents quand on utilise deux baguettes que d'envoyer deux fois le même.

Ça m'a donné un nouvel objectif : combattre un jour en utilisant deux baguettes. Il ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit que ça pouvait se faire. Il fallait juste que je m'entraîne. Apparemment, la baguette de Greg veut que je l'utilise, alors ça devrait marcher. Je suis sortie de la boutique.

Avant de partir du chemin de Traverse, je me suis arrêtée dans quelques boutiques. Pas pour faire des emplettes, mais pour demander s'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'employés durant l'été. J'ai fait un tour dans ma chambre forte pour récupérer quelques gallions et ça m'a indiqué que j'ai grand besoin de trouver un travaille. Le patron de la Ménagerie Magique a noté mon nom et m'a demandé de repasser en mai. Il m'a posé quelques questions sur mes connaissances en créatures magiques et a semblé enchanté de mes réponses. J'ai bon espoir qu'il m'embauche. C'est une bonne chose de faite.

Transplaner avec un hibou n'est pas conseillé, je suis donc sortie du chemin de Traverse et j'ai pris le Magicobus jusqu'à Coventry. Je ne lui ai pas demandé de m'arrêter pile devant chez Gregory. Je voulais marcher un peu d'abord. Le vendeur du Royaume des Hiboux avait équipé la cage de mon hibou d'une étoffe qui pouvait cacher l'animal, du coup ça n'attirerait pas l'attention. Même s'il faisait noir autours de lui, il se tenait tranquille alors que généralement ces animaux font la foire dès qu'il fait un peu obscure. La volière de Poudlard n'est pas un endroit où il faut se trouver la nuit…

Coventry est une belle ville. Je vais probablement y vivre quelques mois, alors j'ai eu envie de la visiter un peu. Malgré la proposition d'Elisabeth de m'accueillir sous son toit aussi longtemps que nécessaire, je n'ai pas prévu de la déranger longtemps. Juste le temps de trouver un travail stable et un petit logement pas trop cher.

Quand je me suis trouvée sur le pallier de chez Greg, je suis un moment restée immobile. La dernière fois que sa famille l'avait vu, c'était ici et avec moi. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration pour me donner un courage, j'ai sonné. Scoubi s'est mis à aboyer de l'autre côté de la porte et j'ai entendu Richard lui dire de se taire. La porte s'est ouverte sur le père de Greg. Ça m'a fait un choc de tomber face à ses yeux bleus, je n'y étais pas préparée. J'ai détourné le regard rapidement et j'ai cligné des paupières plusieurs fois pour refouler mes larmes. Quand j'ai finalement repris contenance, j'ai reporté mon attention sur lui. Il me regardait avec tristesse.

\- Je suis désolé, m'a t –il dit avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

Mon propre père ne m'a jamais serré dans ses bras. Les gestes d'affections ne sont pas monnaie courante dans les familles de Sang – Pur. Quand je pense à mon père, je le vois toujours comme quand j'étais une gamine. Très grand, très fort, très effrayant, très inaccessible. Quelqu'un à ne pas déranger et à ne jamais décevoir.

Richard n'est pas du tout comme ça. On _sentait_ la chaleur qu'il mettait dans cette étreinte. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'il y ait une distance entre nous. Il m'a certainement serré comme il aurait voulu étreindre Gregory. Il y avait un peu de désespoir dans son geste, je crois. Il m'a ensuite invitée à entrer. Scoubi a reniflé la cage avec avidité et je l'ai levée au dessus de ma tête histoire qu'il ne la renverse pas.

Midi n'était pas encore là quand je suis arrivée, mais une odeur délicieuse se répandait déjà dans la maison. Ça non plus je ne l'ai jamais connu. Entrer chez soi et entendre quelqu'un s'affairer pour préparer un repas qu'on sait excellent rien qu'en sentant l'odeur.

Le Manoir Entwhistle est grand et froid. Les cuisines sont des endroits proscrit pour les personnes de notre rang, seuls les domestiques et les elfes de maisons peuvent s'y rendre. La maison des parents de Greg est accueillante. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire la comparaison avec mon ancienne vie (ancienne parce que je ne pourrais plus retourner au Manoir à présent que je suis mise à la rue, ce qui n'est pas franchement une grosse perte). J'ai entendu Elisabeth demander à Richard qui c'était.

Quand je suis entrée dans la cuisine, poussée par le père de Greg, elle s'est retournée. Me voir a rendu son regard triste, sans doute parce que je lui rappelle son fils, mais le sourire qui a illuminé son visage n'était pas feint et surtout pas triste, lui. Elle s'est avancée pour me serrer à son tour dans ses bras alors même que je tenais encore la cage du hiboux à deux mains au dessus de la tête dans une position parfaitement stupide. Je n'ai jamais connu d'adulte aussi effusifs. C'était gênant. Greg aussi faisait tout le temps ça : me serrer dans ses bras sans raison. Je l'ai engueulé pendant au moins un an avant de me résigner.

\- Je suis contente de vous voir, m'a t –elle dit. Vous avez reçu notre lettre ?

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis venue.

\- Ça n'a pas créé de problèmes que nous passions par la poste moldue ? s'est – elle inquiétée.

\- Non.

J'ai posé la cage sur la table de la cuisine et j'ai dévoilé son contenu. La chouette a cligné des yeux avant de nous lancer à chacun un regard. Les deux parents de Greg se sont penchés pour la regarder avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

\- Je vous l'ai achetée. Comme ça si vous voulez encore m'envoyer du courrier, vous pourrez le faire directement.

Ça a été mon tour d'être dévisagée. Et je me suis alors rendue compte que j'étais presque en train de leur quémander du courrier. Alors qu'ils n'avaient aucune obligation de la sorte envers moi. Ils n'en avaient peut être pas envie. Leur lettre était peut être juste de la simple courtoisie, il ne leur était peut –être jamais venue à l'esprit de m'envoyer autre chose. Je me suis légèrement recroquevillée. Je n'ai, une fois de plus, pensé qu'à moi et à ce que je voulais plutôt qu'à la réalité des choses.

\- Enfin… si… si vous en voulez… ai –je balbutié. Autrement… Non, je vais la ramener avec moi… Je suis navrée…

\- C'est une gentille attention, Crystall, m'a dit calmement Richard. Nous ne vous regardions pas parce que nous trouvons que c'est une mauvaise idée. On ne s'attendait juste pas à ce que vous achetiez vous-même une chouette. Nous l'aurions payée.

\- Non… non, c'est un cadeau, ai –je répondu en ne sachant plus bien si c'était un présent politiquement correcte où pas.

\- Elle est mignonne, a renchéri Elisabeth. Comment s'appelle t –elle ?

\- J'avais penser l'appeler Doo, comme ça vous aurez Scoubi – Doo à la maison.

J'avais interrogé Greg sur la fameuse origine du nom de son chien. C'est pour ça que je suis au courant. L'idée m'avait fait sourire et visiblement ils trouvaient ça drôle eux aussi.

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée.

\- Quel genre d'entretien demande une chouette ? m'a demandé Elisabeth. Nous n'avons jamais eu d'animaux plus exotiques qu'un chat dans cette maison.

\- Pas grand-chose, la journée, elle dormira dans sa cage si vous n'avez pas de courrier à lui donner et il suffira de la relâcher la nuit. Elle chassera et pourvoira à ses besoins en nourriture toute seule.

\- N'est ce pas un peu dangereux de la relâcher toutes les nuits ? Et si elle ne revenait pas ?

\- Ce sont des chouettes dressées Elisabeth. Elles reviennent toujours à leur Maître, peu importe le temps où la distance que ça leur prend. Évitez juste que Scoubi joue avec et tout se passera bien. Je n'ai en tout cas jamais entendu parler d'un sorcier qui avait perdu sa chouette.

C'est déjà arrivé, mais les sorciers en questions maltraitaient leur animaux. Il était alors normal qu'ils s'en aillent. Je leur ai ensuite fait une démonstration du dressage parfais de cet oiseau, en espérant qu'ils n'acceptaient pas mon présent uniquement par pitié pour moi. Ils avaient quand même l'air un peu réticent à l'idée.

J'ai ouvert la cage. Doo s'est envolée et j'ai tendu instinctivement mon bras gauche. Quand vous tendez le bras à une chouette, en général il ne faut pas lui tendre celui qui vous sert à écrire parce que parfois elles peuvent vous faire mal avec leurs serres. Mais sur le coup c'était une très mauvaise idée.

Ses pattes se sont refermées sur mon tatouage tout frais et j'ai grimacé avant de la faire rapidement passer sur mon avant bras droit. J'ai secoué le gauche et du coup, ma manche est remontée, dévoilant le bandage.

\- Vous êtes blessée ? s'est inquiété Elisabeth.

\- Non.

On voyait à son regard qu'elle ne me croyait pas. J'ai transféré une fois de plus Doo pour qu'elle se retrouve sur mon épaule. Il faudrait bien qu'ils soient au courant à un moment où à un autre. J'ai défait rapidement mon bandage en expliquant à mi voix :

\- Je me suis faite tatouer ce matin.

J'ai senti deux regards réprobateurs sur moi. Mais ces derniers ont disparu en voyant ce qu'il y avait à présent gravé dans ma peau. Il y a eu un long silence. Très long. On est resté à regarder la date.

\- Bon, je suppose que ça n'est pas très grave, a déclaré Elisabeth d'une voir un peu tremblante.

\- Oui… a renchéri Richard. Venez Crystall, je vais vous montrer la chambre que vous allez occuper.

J'avais déjà visité la Maison, je savais par conséquent où se trouvait la chambre d'ami. Mais je ne l'ai pas dit. Nous avions tous besoin de faire quelque chose. J'ai remis mon bandage en place et j'ai rabattu ma manche dessus avec soin. Richard ne m'a pas ouvert la porte de la chambre d'ami, mais celle de la chambre de Greg. Le lit était fait, tout était encore là comme lors de mon dernier passage. Il n'y avait pas un grain de poussière. Quelqu'un, sans doute Elisabeth, devait avoir fait la poussière il y a peu de temps.

\- Je ne peux pas occuper cette chambre, Richard, lui ai –je dit avec lenteur.

\- Gregory n'aurait pas voulu que sa chambre devienne une chambre fantôme et soit figée avec sa mort. Il aurait voulu que vous l'occupiez, vous le savez Crystall. Vous le connaissiez aussi bien, sinon mieux, que nous.

Il disait vrai, je le sais. Mais me dire que je vais dormir dans son lit me paraît être un sacrilège. Je sais, c'est drôle, parce que j'ai souvent dormi avec lui. Ça n'a cependant rien à voir.

J'ai fait quelques pas dans la pièce. Il y avait partout des trucs qui me le rappelait. Sa manie de conserver les _Gazette du Sorcier_ alors qu'il aurait mieux fait de les jeter. Sa façon maniaque de ranger ses livres par ordre alphabétique. Sa passion pour l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead. Sur une de ses armoires, il y avait deux vif d'or. Un qu'il avait attrapé, et l'autre était la sculpture que j'avais moi-même réalisée pour lui en cours de sortilège plus tôt cette année.

Sa valise était là dans un coin. Sa mère avait soigneusement rangé tous ses vêtements dans son armoire, ses livres d'école à la suite des autres. J'ai tendu une main vers les vif d'or et j'ai attrapé celui qui datait de sa victoire personnelle contre les Serpentards.

Je l'ai fait rouler au creux de ma paume et j'ai regardé les petites ailes se déployer et se mettre à battre. Une fois qu'un vif d'or a été attrapé, il n'a plus ce "réflexe" de fuite qu'il a lorsqu'il est lâché pour la première fois dans un stade. Il s'est mis à voleter dans la chambre et quand je l'ai attrapé entre mon pouce et mon index, il a sagement replié ses ailes pour redevenir une petite boule dorée toute bête.

J'ai ensuite pris son scrutoscope en main. Il s'est mis à siffler et à tourner sur ma paume.

\- Je ne l'avais jamais vu faire ça, a commenté Richard.

\- Cela signifie qu'il y a des gens en qui je ne peux pas avoir confiance non loin. Non, je ne parle pas de vous. Cet objet est suffisamment puissant pour détecter une hostilité de vos voisins sur les 10 maisons les plus proches. Vu ce qu'il a coûté, il peut bien avoir cette finesse. Tenez, essayez.

\- Ça va marcher avec moi, même si je ne suis pas un sorcier ?

\- Oui, ça marche avec tout le monde.

Il a tendu la main, mais l'objet ne s'est pas allumé. Tant mieux. Elisabeth nous a appelé pour le repas. J'avais l'intention de repartir avant, mais je n'ai pas refusé quand ils m'ont dit de rester.

Le repas était délicieux, comme la dernière fois que j'avais mangé ici. Je ne me suis pas attardée longtemps l'après midi. D'un côté, je ne voulais pas partir, mais de l'autre je voulais rentrer rapidement à Poudlard. Et quitter cet endroit si imprégné de la présence de mon meilleur ami. Il y a des photos de lui dans toutes les pièces et son père a ses yeux, bon sang! Je me demande comment ils peuvent vivre là bas, au milieu de son souvenir.

J'ai pu retirer le bandage de mon bras et ça ne me fait plus mal. Maintenant que ma peau n'est plus à vif, l'inscription noir se détache nettement sur ma peau pâle. Ça fait un peu sinistre, mais je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait.

Ce tatouage, c'est un peu comme une preuve de ma résolution. Je ne veux pas oublier, je ne veux pas abandonner, je ne veux pas laisser aux Mangemorts la possibilité de continuer leurs activités en toute impunité. Si jamais je flanche ou j'ai des doutes à l'avenir, il me suffira de regarder mon bras pour retrouver le courage.

Ils doivent tous payer.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	16. Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus

**Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus **

_Mardi 28 mars 1978 : dans mon lit_

Je reviens tout juste d'un entraînement à l'occlumancie/ légilimancie dans la salle sur demande. Quand Remus m'en a parlé plus tôt dans la journée, je lui ai fait remarquer que ça n'était plus utile puisqu'il était établi que mes barrières mentales étaient solides et que la légilimancie n'était pas pour moi. Mais il a quand même insisté pour que je vienne, disant qu'on devait encore juste voir un truc tous les 5. Il n'a pas voulu me dire quoi, alors la curiosité m'a poussée à les rejoindre ce soir.

\- Salut ! m'a lancé James en me voyant arriver. On n'était pas sûr que tu viendrais.

\- Remus a insisté sur la nécessité de ma présence, lui ai –je répondu.

\- Ouais. Il y a des trucs dont on voulait te parler ! Tu peux aller voir ça avec Sirius.

Le concerné était assis à une table un peu plus loin, penché sur le grimoire que nous avions piqué à Flitwick. Il a levé les yeux vers moi quand je me suis assise à côté de lui.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, a t –il déclaré après un instant.

\- J'essaye. Greg n'aurait pas voulu que je m'apitoie sur son sort et j'ai bien mieux à faire.

\- Comme agresser des Serpentards ?

\- J'étais l'agressée dans l'histoire, lui ai –je rappelé avec un sourire parce que je savais qu'il plaisantait.

\- Je sais. Regarde.

Il a poussé le bouquin vers moi et mon regard est tombé sur un paragraphe intitulé "_Extension d'un bouclier mental à autrui_". En gros, ça disait que les occluman performants devaient tous êtres capables d'étendre leur barrière mentale à toute personne proche. Après la distance d'extension du bouclier dépend de la volonté de l'occluman en question.

\- Vous voulez que j'essaye ça ? me suis – je étonnée.

\- Oui. Le problème, c'est que ça se base sur la même projection d'esprit que la légilimancie, a t –il précisé en tournant prudemment une des pages. Et ta dernière expérience de légilimancie n'a pas été bien brillante.

\- Parce que je manque de volonté.

\- Je ne crois pas non. Ou du moins, ça ne doit plus être le cas à présent.

\- Pourquoi ça aurait changé ?

\- Quelle est la devise de Poudlard ? a t –il soudainement répliqué sans me répondre.

\- Euh… ai –je fait devant le changement de sujet. On ne titille pas un dragon qui dors, non ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi est ce qu'on ne titille pas un dragon qui dors ?

\- Parce que c'est suicidaire de vouloir réveiller un dragon, ai –je répondu sans voir où il voulait en venir.

\- Et que se passe t –il si on réveille un dragon ?

\- On se fait bouffer.

\- Exacte, a t –il souri. Hé bien, moi je pense que les mangemorts ne t'ont pas seulement titillée, mais qu'ils t'ont réveillée et que tu t'es levée du pieds gauche.

\- C'est une analogie un peu poussée. Je n'ai rien de commun avec un dragon.

\- Tu as le même caractère de cochon qu'eux.

Je n'ai pas pu nier. Les dragons sont considérés comme une des créatures magiques les plus irritables qui existent. Sachant qu'ils crachent du feu, qu'ils sont recouverts d'une armure d'écaille quasiment infaillible et qu'ils ont des crocs et des griffes de la taille d'un homme parfois, leur mauvais caractère n'arrange pas leur affaire. Ça explique sûrement pourquoi le métier de Dragonnier n'est pas très prisé.

\- Du coup, a poursuivi Sirius comme je ne répondais pas, je pense que tu as suffisamment de volonté maintenant que tu es "réveillée". Les mangemorts vont se faire roussir les fesses.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que je vais m'en prendre à eux ?

\- Allons, Crystall, tu me prends pour un idiot où quoi ? Sans compter le fait que tu as envoyé à l'infirmerie trois Serpentards qui ne cachent pas leur ambition de rejoindre Tu – Sais – Qui, ils ont tué sous tes yeux la seule personne pour qui tu étais prête à mourir dans ce bas monde. Je ne sais pas très bien ce qu'il y avait entre vous deux, mais je sais que tu ne vas pas laisser son meurtrier vivre tranquillement sa vie. Et le retrouver passe par le combat contre les mangemorts.

Je l'ai dévisagé longuement et il m'a rendu mon regard, tout a fait sûr de ce qu'il venait de dire. J'aurais pu nier cette fois, mais à quoi bon ? Il avait raison et je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de mentir aux Maraudeurs qui avaient comme ambition de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix. Au final, nous allons sans doute avancer dans la même direction.

\- Tu es plus intelligent que tu en as l'air, ai –je finalement soupiré.

\- Il serait tant que tu te rendes compte que James et moi sommes les deux meilleurs élèves de cette école.

\- Avec Lily.

\- Oui, avec Lily. C'est elle qui l'a compris en premier, je crois. Le plus redoutable chez elle, c'est pas son joli visage, mais ce qu'il y a derrière.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Imagine si elle et James ont des enfants ?

\- C'est sûr sur leur potentielle descendance risque d'être redoutable.

Nous avons éclaté d'un rire bref avant que Remus nous rappelle qu'on était là non pas pour s'amuser, mais pour s'entraîner. Autant dire que je n'ai pas réussi à projeter mon bouclier autours de l'esprit de Peter qui servait de cobaye. Mon propre esprit était blindé en revanche. Les efforts conjugués de Sirius et James n'ont absolument rien donné. Leur attaques n'étaient qu'une légère caresse sur le mur qui masquait mes pensés. Ils n'ont pas la mesure de Voldemort.

_Vendredi 31 mars 1978 : cours de Rune_

Je me suis de nouveau réveillée aux aurores aujourd'hui. Tout le monde dormait encore dans mon dortoir. Je me suis douchée et habillée en vitesse avant de me rendre dans la salle commune. J'ai jeté un regard distrait aux fenêtres rondes à moitié ensevelies sous la terre. Avant de m'approcher de l'une d'elle donnant sur le parc. Il y avait des élèves dehors alors qu'il n'était même pas 6h30 et ils devaient être là depuis un moment si on jugeaient à leur teint rougi par l'effort. Ils étaient en train de courir. Je n'étais pas au courant, jusqu'à ce que je les ais sous les yeux, que des élèves avaient monté un club de sport. S'ils n'avaient pas été un club, ils n'auraient pas été autorisés à sortir du château aussi tôt.

Ça m'a paru bizarre de voir des sorciers et des sorcières suer sang et eau. Les sorciers sont plutôt paresseux en général. Et Poudlard n'encourage pas les activités non magiques. Ça m'a rappelé les dernières paroles du fantôme Zilphya avant qu'elle ne s'en aille: "_Mettez vous au sport. La course notamment. Votre condition physique est déplorable et vous risquez de mourir bêtement par manque d'endurance_". Le dernier conseil qu'elle m'avait donné avant celui – ci, c'était de ne pas me rendre à Prés – au – Lard. Je ne l'avais pas écoutée et le résultat avait été épouvantable. Je n'allais quand même pas refaire deux fois la même erreur.

Je suis donc sortie du dortoir, et j'ai rapidement rejoint l'extérieur. L'air était un peu frais, mais ça n'était pas désagréable. Je me suis avancée dans le parc pour voir les coureurs en faire le tour. Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup, à peine 6. Ça m'aurait surprise s'ils avaient été beaucoup plus nombreux. Comme dit, peu de sorcier font du sport.

Ils m'ont vu, puisqu'ils me sont passés devant, mais ils ne se sont pas arrêtés. Je me suis donc assise pour attendre patiemment qu'ils aient fini leur petit marathon. Ils ont finalement arrêté de courir et ont un peu marché avant de se rapprocher de moi et de se mettre à s'étirer.

Un élève de 7ème année que j'ai reconnu comme étant Aaron Ells, le préfet de Sepentard, s'est approché de moi. Il n'est pas très grand, mais le short et le T-shirt qu'il portait dévoilaient suffisamment de muscles pour que je n'ai aucun doute sur son entraînement sportif régulier qui ne devait pas comporter que de la course.

Son regard brun s'est un moment attardé sur l'écusson de Poufsouffle avant de se fixer sur mon visage.

\- Oui ?

\- Est – ce que les inscriptions pour ce club sont encore possibles à cette époque de l'année ?

\- Euh… Oui, bien sûr. Ça n'est pas comme si on avait plus de demande qu'on ne pouvait en accepter, a t –il ironisé en désignant les 5 élèves en pleine séance d'étirement derrière lui.

\- Une nouvelle suicidaire veut se joindre à nous Aaron ? a demandé la seule femme présente.

Elle semblait toute menue à première vue, mais elle avait été la seule à soutenir le rythme d'Ells lorsqu'ils couraient. Tous les deux étaient en tête et les quatre autres restaient groupés et avançaient plus lentement. Elle s'est redressée d'un bond pour s'approcher d'un pas vif.

\- Je m'appelle Elena Beef, s'est – elle présentée avant d'enchaîner à toute vitesse : je suis en 5ème année à Serpentard. Ne m'en veux pas, mais je ne vais pas te serrer la main. Vu comme j'ai transpiré ça ne serait pas une expérience très agréable. Si tu veux entrer dans notre club, nous t'accueillerons avec joie. Enfin surtout moi ! Tu ne peux pas savoir combien on manque de féminité dans nos rangs !

\- Je m'appelle… ai –je tenté de me présenter au milieu de sa tornade de mot.

\- Je sais qui tu es ! Tu es la sœur de Miss Baisez – Mes – Pieds – Je – Suis – La – Plus – Belle – Et – La – Plus – Intelligente. Queenie est une véritable garce et elle a pas plus de cerveau qu'un troll. Sans vouloir te vexer. Tu as envoyé ces trois imbéciles de Macnair, Mulciber et Avery à l'infirmerie ! J'étais là – bas après qu'une potion m'ait éclaté à la tête et j'ai tout vu ! Tu les as joliment arrangé ! Ça ne pouvait que leur faire du bien remarque et…

\- Et tu vas un peu la fermer Elena ? a répliqué Aaron. On devrait te jeter un sort pour que tu arrêtes de parler!

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un meuble le silence vu que tu as autant de conversation qu'une truite.

\- Elle n'a pas tord, a renchéri un des garçons un peu plus loin.

Lui aussi je l'ai reconnu. C'est Fernand Castel un 6ème année batteur l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle et accessoirement Préfet. Il avait attaché ses cheveux blonds très haut à l'arrière de la tête pour ne pas être gêné. Je n'ai jamais vu un garçon avec des cheveux aussi longs de toute ma vie. La fille a renvoyé un sourire triomphant à son camarade de Serpentard et une expression victorieuse est apparue sur son visage.

\- Mais Aaron a aussi raison, a platement enchaîné le Serdaigle. Parfois, tu me donnes des envies de meurtre à force de l'ouvrir tout le temps.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça Fernand ! Tu veux que je t'explose la face ?

\- Avec ta force de mouche ?

Ells a poussé un soupire bruyant et lassé avant de se détourner des deux coureurs en train d'argumenter pour me regarder.

\- Bref, avant qu'elle n'intervienne, je disais que oui nous avons de la place dans notre club. On cours le mardi, le mercredi, le vendredi et de dimanche matin de 5h30 à 6h30 sauf quand il fait beaucoup trop froid. Tu veux venir juste pour la course où pour le reste aussi ?

\- Le reste ?

\- Tu ne t'es pas renseignée sur nos activités avant de venir ?

\- Pas vraiment… Je dors très mal ces derniers temps et du coup ce matin j'étais debout assez tôt pour vous voir vous entraîner. On m'a conseillé de faire un peu de sport et je me suis dis que ça serait plus motivant de le faire en groupe.

\- Je vois. Alors on fait un peu de sport de combat et d'entraînement à l'arme blanche le lundi, le jeudi et le samedi soir. Andreas vient de Durmstrang et quand il est arrivé à Poudlard il a suggéré qu'on s'y mette aussi. Comme ça nous permettait de nous diversifier un peu, on a accepté. Du coup, il nous sert de prof.

Le dénommé Andreas désigné par Ells se trouvait un peu à l'écart, rigoureusement indifférent à la dispute qui agitait à présent les 4 autres membres du club. Il n'avait pas l'air épuisé comme les autres. Il poursuivait ses étirements avec sérieux, se contentant de se baisser quand une chaussure a volé vers lui après avoir manqué sa cible initiale. Ses cheveux sont quasiment rasés, un duvet de moins d'un centimètre lui recouvre le crâne, trop court pour savoir si ses cheveux sont noirs où bruns. Il a des yeux d'un bleu très pâle et m'a adressé un regard froid quand il a constaté que je le fixais.

\- En gros, c'est un club qui se tient tous les jours.

\- Ouais, mais toutes les séances ne sont pas obligatoires. Je n'y vais plus le soir depuis janvier pour préparer mes ASPIC. Et le dimanche, je suis généralement seul pour courir le matin.

\- Il faut être fou pour sacrifier une grasse matinée, est intervenu l'un des garçons dont je ne connaissais pas encore le nom.

C'était le plus jeune du groupe. Il devait être en deuxième où en troisième année, pas plus. Ses cheveux noirs étaient plaqués sur son front par la sueur et ses joues étaient tellement rouges qu'on aurait pu craindre qu'il explose.

\- Je m'appelle Baptiste Mock. Je suis en deuxième année à Gryffondor, s'est –il présenté en voyant que je le regardais. Et l'autre là, c'est Isaiah Ells de Serdaigle, le petit frère d'Aaron. Voilà, tu connais tout le monde maintenant.

\- Ça ne vous gène pas que je rentre dans ce club ? ai –je demandé.

\- Pourquoi ça gênerait ? s'est enquis Mock.

\- Ben, il n'y a pas de Poufsouffle, alors…

\- On s'en moque bien de quelle maison tu viens, est intervenue Elena en s'approchant à cloche pied tandis qu'elle remettait sa chaussure. Sans rire, cette rivalité entre les maisons à autant de sens que les paroles de Xenophillus Lovegood. Même si je le trouve particulièrement tordant. C'est comme cette histoire de "_tu es né moldu alors je ne te parle pas_". Ça démontre une étroitesse d'esprit digne de figurer au top 1 du classement des conneries les plus connes de notre société. En passant, c'est un classement bien étoffé, si tu veux mon avis.

\- On se passera bien de ton avis, l'a tempéré Isaiah Ells en la poussant pour qu'elle perde l'équilibre. Mais elle dit vrai, quand tu fais du sport, ça n'a aucune importance d'où tu viens. Regarde, Baptiste et Andreas sont bien de Gryffondor et ça ne les empêche pas de bien s'entendre avec Elena et Aaron. Les seuls critères d'admissions dans notre club, c'est de venir pour le sport et de ne pas avoir de préjugés.

Avec une politique pareille, je ne suis pas étonnée que Dumby ait donné son accord pour ce club, même s'il faut au minimum 10 membres pour en ouvrir un normalement, qu'il n'y avait aucun enseignant qui s'en occupait et que les séances se déroulaient hors des horaires de couvre feu (que ce soit le matin où en soirée. Oui, je sais un couvre feu matinal ça n'existe pas, mais il y en a un).

Je crois que je vais m'y inscrire. Je sais que j'ai des fringues de sport dans ma valise, même si je les ai plutôt utilisées comme pyjama que pour aller courir.

_Samedi 1er avril 1978 : dortoir_

Je vais soigneusement me terrer dans notre salle commune aujourd'hui. Je n'aime pas du tout la conception du poisson d'avril qu'ont certaines personnes ici.

_Dimanche 2 avril 1978 : après ma première séance de sport et une douche bien méritée_

Ouille, ouille, ouillle ! J'ai suuuuper mal partout. Ça n'était pas une séance de sport mais de torture. Je courais tellement lentement que je me suis fait dépassée au moins 10 fois par Ells. Sans compter que j'ai mal au dos après que Beef m'ait sauté dessus en me voyant. J'ai cru que c'était une tentative de meurtre avant de comprendre que c'était juste parce qu'elle était contente de me voir. Franchement, il faudrait l'interner. Elle croyait que j'avais finalement renoncé à participer parce que je ne suis pas venu à leur séance de "combat" hier soir. Forcément que je n'y suis pas allée ! Personne n'avait jugé utile de me dire où ça se passait ! Maintenant je sais.

On était que tous les 3 et Beef m'a dit qu'elle était seulement venue pour voir si je serais là où pas. Après, elle est retournée se coucher. Du coup, il n'y avait que moi et Ells. C'est vrai qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup, mais c'est reposant. Il m'a cependant donné quelques conseils, m'expliquant comment respirer pour éviter d'avoir des poings de côté par exemple.

A la fin, il m'a dit que c'était bien que j'ai fini l'heure de course. J'y ai mis un point d'honneur même si mes jambes ne me tenaient plus dès que j'ai arrêté de courir, que j'avais l'impression d'être en train de m'asphyxier, que mon cœur semblait vouloir traverser ma cage thoracique et que malgré tous ses conseils j'avais au moins une bonne dizaine de poings de côtés.

Curieusement, même si mon corps crie grâce, je me sens parfaitement réveillée. Courir ne m'a pas endormi le cerveau, au contraire il a chassé la fatigue que je commence à accumuler à force de me coucher tard et de me réveiller aux aurores.

_Mardi 4 avril 1978 : au petit déjeuné_

J'ai une dalle monstrueuse. Mon ventre n'arrêtait pas de gargouiller pendant que je courrais et c'était horriblement gênant. Mais je ne crois pas que manger avant d'effectuer un tel effort soit plus judicieux. Même sans rien dans l'estomac j'avais légèrement envie de vomir à la fin.

La différence entre les autres membres du club et moi est plus que visible. Déjà, je suis à la traîne, même par rapport au quatuor Isaiah – Fernand – Baptiste – Andreas. Ils ont insisté pour que je les appelle par leur prénom. C'est la première fois que j'ai appelé un Serpentard par son prénom. Généralement, il n'y a pas matière à rapprochement entre eux et moi. Mais Elena et Aaron ne semblent pas comme les autres. Il n'y a rien de hautain chez eux et ils ne semblent pas enclin à la terrible tendance de maltraiter les Poufsouffle.

J'ai découvert que Fernand ne se coiffait pas lui-même. Quand je suis arrivé, c'était Andreas qui était en train d'attacher étroitement ses longs cheveux. Andreas ne parle pas. Je ne sous-entend pas qu'il est muet, juste taiseux. Je me demande si c'est parce qu'il a du mal avec l'anglais. Vu qu'il vient de Durmstrang, on peut supposer que ça n'est pas sa langue maternelle. Il semble plutôt refermé.

Je pense que je n'irais pas aux séances qu'ils tiennent le soir. Un peu parce que je travaille pour mes ASPIC que je suis décidée à avoir à tout prix, un peu parce que j'ai souvent rendez vous avec les Maraudeurs dans la Salle sur Demande.

Bon, et aussi parce que j'ai tellement mal partout que l'idée d'aller courir m'est déjà suffisamment pénible sans que je n'y rajoute des cours de self – défense. Sérieux, j'ai l'impression d'avoir 90 ans quand je marche, malgré tous les étirements que je fais (et j'ai découvert sans surprise que j'étais aussi souple qu'un mur de brique, c'est-à-dire pas du tout). Mais d'un côté, ça fait du bien. J'ai l'impression stupide que mes muscles fonctionnent alors qu'ils fonctionnent aussi très bien sans que chaque mouvements ne soit pénible.

_Samedi 15 avril 1978 : dans mon lit _

Je dors beaucoup mieux depuis que j'ai commencé à courir régulièrement. Malgré mes muscles maltraités et endoloris, je suis allée courir tous les deux jours une heure avec les 6 autres membre du club.

Les Maraudeurs ont forcément remarqués que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ça les a beaucoup fait rire de savoir pourquoi je me déplace comme une mémé cacochyme depuis deux semaines. Ils étaient au courant que ce club existait, mais ils n'ont jamais éprouvé la nécessité de le rejoindre.

Deux d'entre eux font du Quidditch régulièrement, et le troisième se transforme en loup – garou mensuellement et dit que ça suffit largement comme sport. Quant à Peter… ben il a pas l'air prêt à bouger sa graisse. Et ils m'ont dit qu'ils faisaient suffisamment d'exercice sous leur forme d'animagus pour se maintenir en forme. En parlant de ça, je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire qu'ils soient des animagi, même si j'en ai eu la preuve. Même Peter en est un bon sang ! Si Peter peut devenir animagus tout le monde peu le faire !

Chaque fois que j'en apprends plus sur eux, je me rends compte d'à quel point ils sont doués en magie. Je ne crois plus du tout que ce sont de petits crétins qui se targuent de choses qu'ils ne comprennent pas et qui ont juste un égo surdimensionnés. Putain, si moi j'étais animagus, si j'avais établi une carte comme celle qu'ils possèdent, je serais encore plus vantarde qu'eux. En fait, ils ont un peu raison d'avoir la grosse tête. Rien ne semble pouvoir leur résister quand ils sont ensemble puisqu'ils pallient à leur propres faiblesses.

_Mardi 18 avril 1978 : dans mon lit _

La date d'aujourd'hui me donne envie de gerber. Ça fait pile un mois que Greg a disparu. Et je n'ai pas avancé. Je n'en sais pas plus sur son meurtrier et si je fais tout pour m'améliorer, j'ai tellement de lacunes que j'ai l'impression de faire du sur place.

Et je m'en veux. Il me manque toujours horriblement, mais je vais mieux. Je ne me réveille plus chaque matin en pensant qu'il est mort. Ça m'arrive encore, mais moins souvent. Depuis que j'ai commencé à courir, mes nuits sont calmes. J'ai recommencé à rire sans même m'en rendre compte.

Est-ce un crime d'aller mieux quand quelqu'un qu'on aimait plus que tout est mort ? N'est ce pas une façon de trahir sa mémoire ? Je ne vais pas aller courir aujourd'hui. J'ai juste envie de me rouler en boule dans mon lit et de passer la journée là. Ce que je ne ferais pas, bien sûr. Me laisser abattre serait encore pire que d'aller mieux. Je ne fais pas exprès de continuer à avancer, mais l'abattement serait voulu et ça ce serait une insulte. Greg est mort à ma place, après tout. Ça veut dire que ma vie ne m'appartient plus alors je ne peux pas faire du surplace, peu importe le nombre de fois que je me retourne.

J'ai dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit une photo de Greg et moi. Je l'ai rangée là quand il est mort. Elle est a proximité, mais je ne le vois pas. J'ai été tentée de la ressortir, mais j'ai peur de me mettre soudainement à pleurer. Je déteste pleurer.

_*A midi*_

Elena m'a abordée dans un couloir tout à l'heure. Je ne m'y attendais pas. En général, les membres du club de sport et moi-même on ne se parle pas en dehors des fois où on se voit pour courir. On s'adresse un signe de la tête quand on se croise, mais sans plus. En dehors du sport, nous sommes gens qui n'ont rien à faire ensemble.

Naturellement, Elena étant ce qu'elle elle, elle m'a abordée avec toute la discrétion et la subtilité possible. Je suis ironique bien sûr. Elle a dû m'apercevoir depuis l'autre côté du couloir de sortilège et elle s'est mise à sautiller et à agiter les bras au dessus de sa tête comme une demeurée en braillant "_Cryyyyyystaaaaaallllll_".

C'était encore pire que ça. J'ai eu la honte de ma vie. J'ai un moment pensé à me barrer, mais elle se rapprochait de plus en plus et je n'en aurais pas eu le temps. Je me suis donc approchée d'elle le plus rapidement possible et j'ai plaqué ma main sur sa bouche pour qu'elle la ferme. En plus, elle a une voix super puissante, du genre qui vous vrille les oreilles et qu'on remarque immédiatement même au milieu de la foule.

\- Ça va pas à la tête ? lui ai –je demandé en retirant ma main puisqu'elle ne criait plus.

\- Si pourquoi ? Non je plaisante. J'aurais pas fait ça pour quelqu'un d'autre, mais tu as l'air d'être du genre à ignorer les gens qui essayent à tout prix de te parler. Comme ça, j'étais sûre que tu viendrais me voir, même si c'est juste pour que je cesse de crier. T'as vu comme ça a bien marché ? Je suis trop forte vraiment. Heureusement qu'Aaron n'était pas dans le coin, sinon il m'aurait enfoncé la tête dans le mur pour que je me taise. Oui, il est énervé aujourd'hui parce que ce matin je lui ai donné un coup de pied dans le…

\- Elena ! Mais tais toi bon sang !

\- Ah tiens, tu commences aussi à dire ça ? Ça veut dire que tu te sens plus à l'aise parmi nous ? On dirait toujours que tu nous prends pour une bande de Boursouf qui s'apprêtent à te bouffer. On t'a déjà dit que tu étais suuuuper méfiante comme fille ? Même Andreas s'est adapté plus vite que toi. Tu ne ressembles pas du tout à ta sœur d'ailleurs ! Elle, elle est tellement persuadée d'être un dieu qu'elle n'envisage pas une seule seconde qu'on pourrait simplement lui faire un croche pied dans un escalier et que ça pourrait la tuer. C'est bien hein ! Que tu sois différente je veux dire, pas qu'elle se tue. Je l'aime pas, mais pas au point de vouloir…

\- Elena, pourquoi tu es là ? ai –je demandé.

Le plus pénible, ça n'est pas qu'elle parle (même si c'est insupportable) mais qu'on ne comprend pas comment elle passe d'une idée à l'autre. On était parti du faite que je venais de lui demander de la fermer et on se retrouvait à parler d'une mort hypothétique de ma sœur.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas venue ce matin. On t'a attendu pourtant ! On pensait que tu t'étais rendormie ! Je me suis inquiétée ! Mais t'as une sale tête, tu n'es pas malade au moins ? Sinon va voir Pompom, elle est super cette infirmière. Gentille et tout et le surnom que lui donne Dumbledore est trop mignon, c'est pour ça que je l'utilise. Bon, pas devant elle, mais voilà quoi. Non sérieusement, t'es pas malade hein ?

\- Non, je vais bien.

\- Ça a pas l'air. Tu sais ce que je fais quand je suis malade ? Je me mets au lit et je mange du chocolat. Au caramel, c'est mon préféré.

\- Je vais bien, ai –je répété d'un ton plus mordant.

\- Oh, je t'énerve ? C'est pas une maladie mais une peine de cœur alors ? Raconte moi tout ! C'est qui ? Il est beau ? Il est dans quelle maison ? Il est dans ton année ? Ou alors il est plus jeune et tu ne peux pas lui déclarer ton amour ? Un problème du côté de ta famille ? Où de la sienne ?

J'ai commencé à m'éloigner, songeant que le mieux à faire pour qu'elle comprenne que je ne voulais pas lui parler. Mais elle a poursuivit sa litanie donnant des réponses aberrantes à ses propres questions, interprétant ma fuite comme le fait qu'elle visait juste. Elle a fini par réellement m'excéder. Je me suis retournée vers elle et j'ai hurlé :

\- Il est mort ! Tu es contente ?! Il est mort il y a un mois aujourd'hui !

Elle s'est arrêtée de parler au milieu d'un mot et ses yeux se sont agrandis comme des soucoupes à tel point que j'aurais pu m'inquiéter qu'ils ne sortent de leurs orbites si je ne m'en étais pas foutue aussi royalement à ce moment là. Elle aurait pu crever devant moi que ça ne m'aurais rien fait. J'aurais même pu donner un coup de pied à son cadavre en pensant que c'était bien fait.

Le silence s'est aussi fait autours de nous. J'avais marché au hasard et nous n'étions pas dans un couloir très fréquenté, mais une classe qui attendait pour l'arithmancie était là. Elena a ouvert la bouche à plusieurs reprises mais aucun son n'en est sorti. J'aurais rigolé de lui avoir pour une fois couplé le sifflet, mais ça n'a fait que me mettre plus en colère. Surtout quand j'ai constaté que des larmes ont commencé à couler sur mes joues malgré moi. J'ai fait demi tour et je me suis enfuie. Elle m'a appelée, mais je ne me suis pas retournée. Si elle s'attendait à ce que je le fasse, elle était bien naïve.

Je suis sortie de l'école et j'ai marché vers le seul endroit où je savais que je trouverais personne : le stade de Quidditch. Il est assez éloigné du château pour qu'on ne s'y rende pas sans bonne raison. Je ne voulais croiser personne. Je suis montée dans les gradins et je me suis assise dans la tribune où se mettent les invités et les profs lors des matchs. Personne n'aurait la ridicule idée de venir me chercher ici et j'ai pu sécher mes larmes tranquillement. Je ne voulais pas pleurer, mais elle avait réussi à me mettre les nerfs à vifs en parlant de quelque chose dont elle ne sait rien.

L'arrivée de Doo m'a surprise. Elle ne pouvait venir que d'un endroit. J'ai détaché la lettre de sa patte et je lui ai donné les restes d'un encas que j'avais piqué en cuisine et que je n'avais pas fini à la mi – journée. Elle s'est installée un peu plus loin, mais elle n'est pas partie. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans la lettre. Ils s'enquéraient juste de ma santé et m'assuraient leur soutient en cette journée. Ça m'a fait chaud au cœur. Je crois que j'en avais besoin.

Je ne suis pas encore totalement calmée, je crois que je vais rester ici encore un peu. Sans doute n'irais –je pas encore cours cet après midi.

_*Sortilège*_

Je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à travailler. Lily doit s'en douter parce qu'elle ne me réprimande pas comme d'habitude quand j'écris dans tes pages, Journal. Elle se contente de m'avertir quand le prof s'approche histoire que je fasse semblant de me concentrer sur ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui. S'il m'interroge à ce sujet, je suis mal. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'exercice du jour. Je ferais bien me de renseigner…

Lily vient de me dire qu'on en censé faire germer la graine qu'on a posé devant nous. Maintenant qu'elle le dit, je viens de remarquer qu'il y a effectivement une graine devant moi. La formule "_germinatus_" n'est pas bien compliquée, le geste non plus. Pourtant ça a l'air d'être un sort difficile. Lily a beau se concentrer, sa gaine se contente de tourner sur elle-même et de retomber sans aucun résultat. James et Sirius ne font pas mieux d'après ce que je vois. Si les trois meilleurs de l'école n'y arrivent pas, c'est pas la peine que je m'échine moi. Puisque je parle de Sirius, je peux dire qu'il a réussi à me trouver quand je me terrais au stade de Quidditch.

Bon, il n'y a pas vraiment de mystère quant à la manière dont il m'a repérée. Il est arrivé sous sa forme de chien, alors je suppose qu'il a dû utiliser son flair. Je l'ai reconnu au premier coup d'œil. Il s'est approché et s'est assis près de moi. Avec un sourire, j'ai posé ma main sur sa tête. C'est à ce moment là qu'il a décidé de reprendre forme humaine. C'est bizarre de toucher un animagus qui est en train de se métamorphoser. Du coup, je me suis retrouvée avec la main dans ses cheveux et son visage plus proche du mien que je ne l'aurais voulu. J'ai trouvé ça un peu gênant et je l'ai immédiatement lâché.

\- Je te préfère sous forme de chien, lui ai –je dit pour reprendre contenance.

\- Ouais, James m'a déjà conseillé de rester un chien. Mais c'est vraiment trop étrange d'avoir une queue.

\- C'est comment ? D'être un animal ?

\- Perturbant au début, mais après c'est géant. Tu vois le monde différemment.

\- J'imagine.

J'ai levé la tête. Le temps n'était pas au beau fixe et la pluie menaçait de tomber. Mais on était tranquille ici.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? a t -il poursuivi.

\- Je cherchais un endroit où sécher tranquillement les cours.

\- Je crois pas, non. Quand je t'ai vu traverser dans le parc, tu avais l'air de tout sauf d'une personne qui veut se faire discrète pour sécher. Et de toute façon, tu es trop sérieuse pour le faire sans bonne raison. La faute aux Poufsouffles et à leur goût du travail acharné, je pense.

Greg me disait souvent ça quand je râlais parce qu'on avait un cours où un devoir super chiant. "_Tu râles, mais tu es bien trop sérieuse pour ne pas le faire consciencieusement_". J'ai senti les larmes me monter aux yeux encore une fois. Je suis une vrai fontaine aujourd'hui. J'ai cligné des paupières pour les ravaler, mais elles ont quand même coulés sur mes joues. Sirius a récupéré l'une d'entre elles sur son doigt. Il était stupide de croire qu'il ne le verrait pas.

\- Tiens, il pleut, ai –je dit.

\- Oui, on dirait bien.

Ça n'était pas du tout le cas, bien sûr. C'était juste pour qu'il comprenne que je ne voulais pas en parler. Il a très bien compris. Il s'est levé et m'a écartée du coin dans lequel je me trouvais pour s'y installer lui-même. Il a ensuite passé un bras autours de mes épaules, mais il a hésité avant de le poser. Je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à faire semblant d'être inébranlable et de n'avoir besoin de personne pour une fois. J'ai posé ma tête sur son épaule et je l'ai laissé m'enlacer. D'ordinaire, seul Greg faisait ça. Mais il n'est plus là. Il ne le sera plus jamais.

\- Je suis désolé qu'on ne soit pas arrivés plus tôt ce jour là, a t –il dit après un instant.

\- Tu n'y peux rien.

On est resté là longtemps, très longtemps sans bouger ni parler avant que je ne demande :

\- Tu as d'autres frères ou sœurs à part Regulus ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Ne te fâche pas, mais je voulais savoir ton lien de parenté avec cette Bellatrix.

\- C'est ma cousine. La fille de mon oncle, précisément. Je l'ai toujours détestée. Il n'y a pas grand monde que j'aime dans ma famille en fait. A part peut être mon oncle Alphar et ma cousine Andromeda. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit le frère de ma mère et elle la sœur de Bellatrix. Ils n'ont absolument rien en commun. Dromeda a aussi été reniée. Elle a épousé un sorcier né moldu il y a six ans. Qu'est ce que je déteste cette famille…

\- Qu'est ce que je te comprends…

J'ai remué un peu l'information dans ma tête, mais ça collait. Ça expliquait sans doute la rancune de cette Bellatrix à son encontre. Il devait être très mal vu chez les Black.

\- C'est quoi ta couleur préférée ?

\- Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain ?

\- Je me suis rendue compte qu'en dehors de Greg, je ne connaissais personne. Il faut bien que je commence par quelqu'un.

\- C'est un honneur d'être ton cobaye, a t –il plaisanté. Je crois que je préfère le orange.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi… C'est une couleur qui évoque de bonnes choses… Peut être…

Il a paru y penser un moment avant de renoncer et de me demander :

\- Et toi ?

\- Le bleu.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est la couleur des yeux de Greg et du ciel. Parfois, j'aimerais juste être un oiseau et m'envoler pour avoir à me soucier de tout ça. Le ciel, c'est la liberté.

\- Si la vie n'était pas aussi compliquée, elle ne vaudrait pas la peine d'être vécue, a philosophiquement répondu Sirius. Bon, je crois qu'il va être l'heure de revenir en cours.

\- Vas –y si tu veux, moi je reste là, ai –je répliqué en me poussant pour le laisser se relever.

\- Pas question. Lily a dit qu'elle ne me dénoncerait pas uniquement si je te ramenais avec moi en sortilège. Alors même si je dois te porter, tu vas aller poser tes fesses dans cette salle de classe.

Il m'a tendu la main et m'a juste fixée. Il me laissait le choix. Je ne crois pas qu'il m'aurait réellement traînée de force en sortilège. Cette main tendue m'a fait réaliser quelque chose.

On a tous besoin de pilier, de personnes où de choses, sur lesquels se reposer. Si on n'en a pas, on finit par devenir fou : les humains ne sont pas faits pour être seuls. Le seul que je possédais a disparu à jamais. Mais rien ne m'empêche de trouver de nouveaux piliers dans ma vie. Pas question de confier à nouveau toute la solidité de mon existence à une seule personne comme je l'ai fait avec Greg. Mais j'imagine que m'appuyer un peu sur plusieurs personnes serait envisageable. Les parents de Greg, les Maraudeurs, Lily, Kathie, Tobias, Billy…

J'ai toujours pensé que d'être liée à trop de monde serait une erreur. Mais je me suis trompée. L'erreur, c'est de confier le sens de sa vie qu'à une seule et unique personne. Je ne veux pas que la douleur de la mort de Greg soit atténuée, mais je sais que s'il n'avait pas été tout seul à me soutenir je ne serais pas tombée d'aussi haut aussi brutalement. Oui, Journal, c'est un peu abstrait, mais l'essentiel c'est que je comprenne moi ce que je veux dire. J'ai pris conscience de tout ça en un éclair tandis que je regardais la main tendue de Sirius.

\- Merci, lui ai –je dit avant de prendre sa main.

Il m'a tiré d'un coup sec vers le haut, me redressant presque sans que j'ai besoin d'user de mes jambes.

\- Pas de quoi.

Je crois qu'il a compris que je ne le remerciais pas pour l'aide qu'il m'a apporté pour me relever.

_Mercredi 19 avril 1978 : grande salle_

Quand je suis arrivée dans le parc ce matin pour aller courir, il y avait déjà tout le monde. Les autres étaient en train de s'échauffer. Elena m'a vu et s'est précipitée sur moi. Elle m'est tombée dans les bras en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps et en s'excusant bruyamment (elle ne semble pas être capable de faire quoi que ce soit sans être bruyante).

Elle s'est accrochée à moi et elle ne simulait pas. De gros sanglots l'agitaient et elle avait rapidement détrempé mon pull. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit il y a une semaine qu'une Serpentard fondrait en larme dans mes bras en me suppliant de la pardonner, j'aurais conseillé à la personne en question d'aller se faire soigner à Ste – Mangouste.

Les autres nous regardaient, l'air totalement stupéfaits. Aaron s'est approché et a posé une main sur la tête blonde d'Elena. Il m'a dit qu'elle s'en voulait vraiment et qu'elle l'avait harcelé toute la soirée avec ça, hier. Et aussi qu'il aimerait bien que je lui pardonne histoire qu'elle lui fiche la paix et qu'on puisse aller courir. Il est très pragmatique.

Je crois que j'ai déjà dit que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de compatissante. J'aurais pu la serrer dans mes bras et lui dire que ça n'était pas grave. Mais franchement, je n'en avais pas envie. Ça ne me ressemble pas.

J'ai décroché Elena par la force et je l'ai tenue à bout de bras pour éviter qu'elle ne recommence à s'agripper à moi. Ses grands yeux bruns étaient brillants de larmes et elle me lançait un regard de chien suppliant.

\- La prochaine fois, réfléchi un peu avant de parler, lui ai –je dit. Et pour l'amour du ciel cesse de pleurer ! Tu viens de casser le mythe du Serpentard hautain et maître de lui. On dirait une de ces chouineuses de Poufsouffle.

\- Mais…

\- Tais toi Elena, tu vas encore dire des conneries. Maintenant cours.

Et je les ai tous plantés là, sans m'être échauffée ni rien. Ça aurait été beaucoup plus théâtral si les autres ne m'avaient pas pris au mot et que le duo Aaron-Elena ne m'avait pas rapidement dépassé suivit quelques secondes plus tard du reste du groupe. Ils m'ont tous donné une tape d'encouragement sur les épaules avant de me distancer. Je suppose que l'histoire est réglée. Mais je déteste être à la traîne comme ça.

_Dimanche 23 avril : dans la salle sur demande_

Aujourd'hui je suis là toute seule à essayer de faire jaillir mon bouclier mental de moi. Vu qu'il ne semble pas décidé à s'étendre, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin des autres. Je suis venue ici parce que les Maraudeurs y laissent toujours le livre qu'on a piqué à Flitwick.

Où sont les quatre autres ? C'est la pleine lune cette nuit. Remus est donc enfermé je ne sais où et les trois autres l'ont rejoint sous leurs formes d'animagi. C'est vrai que les animaux n'ont rien à craindre des loup – garous, et même s'ils se font mordre ils n'y a pas de contamination. C'est bien qu'ils fassent ça.

* * *

_A suivre ..._


	17. Marché conclu ?

_Salut **Zuutt **! La raison pour laquelle Crystall réagit si bien, c'est parce qu'elle s'est fixée des objectifs, dont la vengeance. C'est un moteur que je juge assez puissant pour la tirer en avant. _

_Pour ce qui est des combats et de l'action, ça ne commencera pas réellement avant le tome 2 où on la retrouvera après sa sortie de Poudlard. Pour le moment, elle est encore bien à l'abri dans le cocon protecteur de l'école... ou pas. Va savoir XD_

_Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir commenté **Valentine**, ça me fait plaisir ! Oui, je sais que le début est un peu cliché, c'est peut -être pour ça que cette fic n'est pas très connue, comme tu le dis. Ça a pu rebuter quelques personnes... _

_Pour le réalisme des personnages, je me suis rendue compte en relisant d'anciens textes que j'ai publié que mes personnages sonnaient un peu creux. Du coup, je n'était pas satisfaite et j'ai essayé de m'appliquer plus de ce côté là ici. Et puis, vu que le texte est sous forme d'un journal de bord, je trouve que c'est plus facile de donner une « consistance » réelle à un personnage. _

_Je ne sais pas si tu as pris la peine d'aller voir une autre de mes fics, mais Survivant est une histoire que j'ai commencé à écrire durant ma période que j'appellerais de « réalisme maximal » . Bon, bien sûr ça parle de zombie alors ça garde un côté SF, mais si tu cherches des fics « réaliste », ça pourrait te plaire ^^ (oui, j'en profite pour faire un peu de pub XD)_

_Pour Elena, je me suis demandée si elle interpellerait quelqu'un ou pas. Apparemment oui ! C'est vrai qu'au premier abord, elle n'a absolument rien de Serpentard. J'essaye aussi à travers cette fic de lutter contre les clichés des Maisons : pourquoi les Serpentards devraient tous êtres hautains au premier abord ? Crystall ne fait pas très Poufsouffle non plus... _

_Elena est une grande gueule, mais une grande gueule intelligente. Elle n'en a pas l'air, mais elle laisse traîner ses oreilles partout, et adore espionner les gens (c'est l'un des rares moments où elle ne parle pas d'ailleurs). Du coup, elle sait beaucoup de choses, dont certaines que les personnes en questions ne voudraient pas voir divulguées, et elle s'en sert contre eux. Tout le monde la croit inoffensive au premier abord du fait de sa volubilité et de ses grands sourires et se laisse prendre à son piège. _

_Pour la conjugaison, j'avais remarqué que j'ai des lacunes notamment avec les participes passés, mais je pensais que j'avais réussi à m'améliorer sur ce point ces derniers temps ^^_"_. Bon, désolée, je vais essayer de faire mieux._

_Voilà ! Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Marché conclu ? **

_Lundi 1er mai 1978 : cours d'histoire de la magie_

On sent que les ASPICs commencent le mois prochain. Même Binns nous a fait un sermon en début de cours sur la nécessité de travailler dur afin d'obtenir les ASPICs nécessaires à notre futur carrière. Et dans toutes les autres matières, tous les profs vont nous évaluer durant tout le mois de mai comme si nous passions nos ASPICs à chaque cours. Les prochains temps ne vont pas être drôles.

Les examens se dérouleront la semaine de 19 et de 26 juin. Il y a une épreuve écrite dans chaque matière, bien sûr, mais elle est bien moins importante que pour les BUSEs. Ce qui intéressent nos examinateurs pour les ASPICs c'est l'aspect pratique et on sera jugé beaucoup plus sévèrement. Les coefficients sont de l'ordre de 1/3 pour l'écrit et 2/3 pour la pratique.

J'espère vraiment qu'on aura bouclé tout le programme de l'année a la fin du mois. Comme ça on pourra consacrer le début de juin à des révisions.

Au début de l'année, je n'étais pas pressée de partir de Poudlard, maintenant je n'attends plus que ça. C'est un endroit presque étouffant pour moi. Le fait que je repense à Greg à chaque détour de couloir y est sans doute pour beaucoup. J'ai envie de quitter ce lieu qui est imprégné de lui d'un bout à l'autre et d'entrer dans un nouveau où je ne me dirais pas à chaque instant : Gregory était là quand je suis passée la dernière fois où Gregory aurait dû être là pour telle où telle chose. Si je devais passer encore un an ici, j'en deviendrais folle.

J'ai aussi envie de partir pour commencer à chercher ce mangemort un peu plus activement. Sérieusement, je crois que c'est en train de tourner à l'obsession. Je ressasse sans cesse son image en essayant de me rappeler d'un truc, un seul, qui permettrait de l'identifier.

Les Maraudeurs n'ont pas pu m'aider, malgré qu'ils se soient creusés la tête. Avant de partir de l'école, je demanderais à Dumbledore. Et je sais que Greg a gardé presque l'intégralité des numéros de la Gazette du sorcier qu'il a reçu depuis qu'il s'est abonné en entrant en première année. Dès que je serais chez lui, je les feuilletterais. Les articles concernant les mangemorts sont nombreux dedans alors avec un peu de chance, je trouverais quelque chose. Je ne peux pas faire plus. Pour le moment, je dois encore attendre. Et c'est rageant.

_*Bibliothèque*_

J'ai accompagné Lily qui voulait emprunter un grimoire traitant de je ne sais quel théorème d'arithmancie. Je suis assise à une table en attendant qu'elle le trouve.

J'ai vu un truc étrange à midi. En fait, comme il commence à faire vraiment beau alors avec les Maraudeurs on avait décidé de manger dehors pour la première fois de l'année. Je n'avais jamais fait de pique nique dans le parc avant ce jour.

On était déjà tous arrivés et on attendait plus que Lily. Comme d'habitude quand les Maraudeurs sont quelque part, ce crasseux de Rogue n'est pas loin. Franchement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'intéresse tant à eux alors qu'il les déteste.

J'étais en train de me faire une fois de plus la réflexion que la nature ne l'a pas franchement gâté (ça aurait pu aller s'il avait fait quelque chose pour améliorer son apparence, mais il ne fait aucun effort. Pas même celui de se laver les cheveux…) quand j'ai vu son regard noir s'illuminer. Même derrière son bouquin je pouvais deviner l'expression de quasi vénération mélangée à de l'avidité qui avait soudainement remplacé son expression lugubre. C'était la première fois que je voyais ça sur son visage. Et crois moi, Journal, j'ai observé les Serpentards avec beaucoup d'attention au cours de ma scolarité.

J'ai suivi du regard pour voir quelle était la chose à l'origine de ce soudain accès de sentiment chez lui. Et mes yeux se sont posés sur… Lily Evans. Mon regard a fait des allés retours entre les deux. Mais il n'y avait pas d'erreur. James s'est levé et s'est précipité pour accueillir sa petite amie et dès qu'il est entré dans le champ de vision de Rogue, ça a été le dégoût qui a prédominé sur son visage.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? m'a demandé Remus.

Il était le seul à avoir aperçu mon expression choquée. Sirius et Peter plaisantaient à mi voix sur James et Lily.

\- Quelle relation Rogue et Lily ont –ils ?

\- Ah, tu as remarqué toi aussi, a t –il dit d'un air grave. Rogue et Lily étaient les meilleurs amis de mondes depuis tout petits. Ils habitent dans le même village et sont quasiment voisins.

\- Sérieux ? Je ne les ai jamais vu ensemble !

\- Lily n'appréciait pas beaucoup les fréquentations de Rogue. Et un jour, il a fait quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas pu lui pardonner. Depuis, ils ne se sont plus jamais adressés la parole. Mais dans l'histoire, elle a été la seule à tourner la page.

Tu sais quoi, Journal. J'ai eu pitié de ce petit merdeux de Serpentard. Il n'y a qu'à voir la tête qu'il tirait en voyant Lily (et que je venais juste de remarquer sois dit en passant) pour connaître la profondeur de ses sentiments. Il est enterré bien profond dans la merde le pauvre. Parce qu'il est clair qu'il n'a pas la moindre chance.

_Vendredi 5 mai 1978 : dans un couloir à la fin des cours_

En métamorphose, McGo nous a parlé aujourd'hui de métamorphoser un bout de charbon en diamant. Apparemment, c'est possible seulement parce qu'ils ont la même structure de base. Tout est question de structure de base en métamorphose, sauf que je n'ai jamais capté ce que ça voulait dire. Personne n'a réussi, pas même parmi les Serdaigles. Mais je sais que James, lui, y est arrivé. Lily me l'a dit. J'ai été surprise qu'il ne le lui ai pas offert alors quand je l'ai croisé plus tard, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il comptait faire de ce diamant. Ce qu'il m'a répondu ?

\- Je vais le faire monter sur une bague et j'utiliserais la bague pour demander Lily en mariage en sortant de l'école. Mais c'est un secret, alors ne dit rien à personne.

J'en suis encore à me demander s'il était sérieux où pas. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'il soit fou d'elle. Mais un mariage ? J'ai le même âge que lui et l'idée ne m'a même jamais effleurée l'esprit. Et de toute façon, avec qui je me marierais ? Mon ombre ?

Je pense qu'il a quand même plus de jugeote que ça… Quoique… Quand on parle de Lily, James n'a pas plus de cerveau qu'un petit poids.

Merde, en fait, il pourrait bien être sérieux.

_Lundi 15 mai 1978 : dîné _

J'en suis encore scotchée. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder Aaron, qui est pourtant à l'autre bout de la salle (ce qui me complique sensiblement la tâche), pour m'assurer que je n'ai pas rêvé.

Donc, tout a l'heure, comme tous les lundis après midi, j'avais potion en commun avec les Serpentards. On travaille toujours en binôme depuis le début de l'année, mais comme Greg n'est plus là et que nous étions un nombre impaire d'élève après l'attaque de Prés- au - Lard, je me suis retrouvée seule. Slug a voulu que je me mette en trinôme avec quelqu'un au début. Mais je lui ai demandé de me laisser un cours d'essai. Je n'avais envie d'être avec personne d'autre que Greg.

Slug est peut être un Serpentard, mais il est relativement compatissant. Il a dit qu'il me laisserait une potion d'essais, mais que si le résultat n'était pas satisfaisant, je serais obligée de me mettre en groupe. Pour cette potion d'essais, j'avais mis tout mon savoir faire, toute ma rage et tout mon cœur. Je ne l'ai pas sabotée. Parce que ça n'avait plus aucune importance que j'ai l'air nulle. D'une part parce que ma famille m'a définitivement reniée et que conserver la petite suprématie illusoire de Queenie était vraiment très loin dans ma liste de priorité depuis mars dernier.

Slug a été médusé. Ma potion était presque aussi parfaite que celle de ce cafard de Rogue. Donc, j'ai pu continuer à travailler toute seule (et j'ai réussi toutes mes potions ! Bizarrement, c'est plus facile maintenant que je ne fais plus exprès de rajouter où d'oublier un ingrédient où une consigne clef).

Oui, bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai travaillé seule à mes potions depuis fin mars. Mais aujourd'hui, Aaron a posé ses affaires à ma table. J'ai sursauté et je l'ai dévisagé avant de lui demander :

\- Puis –je savoir ce que tu fous ?

\- Je m'installe pour travailler avec toi.

\- Je vois ça, mais ce que je me demande, c'est pourquoi ? Tes potes sont en train de se regarder comme s'ils ne savent plus s'ils doivent mettre leurs chaussures aux pieds où aux mains.

\- Quelle drôle de comparaison.

\- Mais elle est pertinente.

Il a jeté un coup d'œil à ses amis et notamment son binôme qui était planté devant son chaudron, bras ballants, yeux exorbités.

\- D'accord, elle est pertinente, a t –il admis.

\- Va le rejoindre.

\- Non, je suis bien là.

\- Pourquoi bon sang ?

\- Parce que je suis une brêle en potion et que toi je sens que tu es plus ouverte quant à l'idée de partager ton savoir. Rogue garde ses petits secrets aussi jalousement que s'ils pouvaient le transformer en prince charmant.

\- A ce point ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça ne change rien. Je travaille seule.

Il n'a pas répondu et a continué à déballer ses affaires. Il a pris le temps d'ouvrir son livre à la bonne page. Mon regard noir posé sur lui n'a pas eu l'air de le perturber. Il a fini par me faire face, toujours aussi calme et m'a dit :

\- Si tu m'aides en potion, je suis prêt à te filer un coup de main en métamorphose. J'ai entendu dire qu'il t'arrivait parfois de ne plus savoir par quel bout tenir ta baguette pendant ces cours.

\- Ah oui, quelqu'un a dit ça ? ai –je grincé en plissant les yeux.

Il a haussé les épaules et s'est tourné vers le prof qui s'était approché de nous.

\- Y a t –il un problème, Monsieur Ells, Miss Entwhistle ?

\- Aucun professeur, a t –il répondu en me prenant de vitesse. Avec les ASPICs qui approchent, je me suis dit que j'apprendrais mieux si je travaillais avec Crystall. Je compte bien devenir chercheur en potion, si j'en ai les capacités, et ce changement de binôme m'a paru judicieux.

Le regard du prof s'est adouci et une lueur d'intérêt est apparue dans son regard. En fait, sous son air calme et posé, Aaron est un véritable manipulateur. Comme la plupart des Serpentards en fait. Il utilise le contexte stressant des ASPICs pour justifier un changement de partenaire de potion non approuvé par Slug, et il utilise son projet d'avenir fortement relié à cette matière pour susciter l'intérêt du prof.

Les chercheurs en potion doivent certainement titiller la fibre qui fait que Slug cherche à tout prix à s'entourer des gens qui deviendront célèbres dans les années à venir. Il a souri, a ronchonné pour la forme à propos d'un changement non demandé, mais il a laissé faire. Il a rapidement mis le pote d'Aaron avec un autre groupe.

\- Tu es un manipulateur, l'ai –je accusé.

\- Tu dis toujours tout ce que tu penses ? a t –il répliqué.

\- Non. Elena dit tout ce qui lui passe par la tête. Moi je me contente d'établir un fait. Et si tu ne le savais pas, il était temps que quelqu'un te le dise.

\- Il faut bien user de ses talents.

Il n'a pas nié, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il nie. Généralement, les Serpentards sont fiers d'être comme ça. C'est leur truc de faire des coups fourrés et bas s'ils arrivent à leurs fins. Ça n'a pas été de gaieté de cœur que je me suis mise à travailler avec lui. Il n'est pas aussi… je vais dire docile (même si ça me paraît un peu pousser le concept) que Greg qui me laissait toujours faire comme je voulais au final.

Aaron, lui, insiste pour faire comme lui il veut et je jure que le coup de livre qu'il s'est pris dans la tête est parti tout seul. Enfin, le premier. Les suivants étaient tout a fait calculés. Au final, notre potion était potable. Moins bien que celles que j'ai préparées les séances précédentes, mais correcte. On était le deuxième binôme de la salle. A la fin, alors que les autres rangeaient, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui dire :

\- Pas étonnant que tu loupes tes potions. Tu prends ton temps quand il faut aller vite et tu vas vite quand il faut prendre son temps. Si tu ne rajoutes pas un ingrédient au bon moment tu fous tout en l'air ! Tu crois qu'on a des sabliers décomptant précisément les secondes et les minutes pour faire joli où quoi ? Tu es…

\- Aaron, chéri ?

Il n'a pas été très difficile de savoir qui avait parlé. Le timbre de la voix était exactement le même que le mien. Sauf que le ton était caressant alors que moi je parle le plus souvent comme si je voulais bouffer mon vis – à – vis. On a tous les deux tournés la tête vers Queenie dans un bel ensemble. Elle se tenait de l'autre côté de notre chaudron, apprêtée et entourée de son aura d'assurance habituelle. Son petit groupe d'ami se tenait un peu plus loin. Aaron n'a pas répondu. Il ne parle pas quand il ne le juge pas nécessaire en général.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais avec un déchet pareil ? s'est –elle enquis d'une voix aimable et condescendante, on aurait pas du tout dit qu'elle venait de m'insulter. Tu ne devrais pas trop t'approcher d'elle, tu risquerais de te souiller inutilement.

Il a dévisagé Queenie comme s'il se rendait compte de la véracité de ce qu'elle disait. Je me suis dit que le répit avait été de courte durée. J'ai saisi mon sac déjà prêt et je l'ai balancé sur mon épaule en me détournant pour m'en aller avec un soupire.

\- Le déchet n'est pas celui qu'on croit, a finalement déclaré Aaron. Et je me rends compte d'à quel point je suis déjà souillé.

Il m'a rejointe en quelques enjambées parce que j'avais ralenti en entendant ses paroles. Est-ce que j'étais étonnée ? Oui et encore le mot était faible. Il s'est arrêté à ma hauteur et a marché avec moi en silence. Je l'ai dévisagé comme si d'un instant à l'autre il allait se transformer en acromentule.

\- J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ? a t –il fini par demander.

\- Tu as pris ma défense contre ma sœur.

\- Il semblerait, oui.

\- Tu as pris ma défense contre ma sœur, ai –je répété, persuadée qu'il n'avait pas compris ce que je venais de dire.

\- J'avais entendu, a t –il précisé.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas dans ta tête ?

\- Je suis tout a fait sain d'esprit, merci de ne pas insinuer le contraire. Je risquerais de me vexer.

\- Tu viens d'envoyer chier ma sœur pour moi ! me suis –je exclamée.

\- Nooon tu crois ? a t –il ironisé. J'avais pas remarqué, tiens.

\- Ne te fous pas de moi !

\- C'était une moquerie facile. Remets toi.

\- Tu te rends même pas compte de ce qui va te tomber dessus. Tu es plus stupide que je le pensais.

\- Qu'est ce qui pourrait bien m'arriver ? On termine nos études dans un mois et demi et je ne reverrais plus personne parce que je vais étudier en France.

\- Tu ne restes pas en Angleterre ?

\- Non, mon père est un moldu et le climat commence à devenir tendu pour les sorciers mariés à des moldus. Tu vois ? Il n'y a aucun problème. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un remette un peu Queenie à sa place.

\- Yo ! Vous parlez de Miss Baisez – Mes – Pieds – Je – Suis – La – Plus – Belle – Et – La – Plus – Intelligente ? Salut Crystall ! est intervenue Elena surgissant de je ne sais où et nous faisant tous les deux sursauter. Hé, tu sais Crystall, il ne te le dira pas, mais il est sorti avec elle. Il a un mauvais goût épouvantable en matière de fille. Je ne parle pas du physique, hein ? Je veux pas dire que t'es moche. Je la trouve belle Queenie, donc toi aussi puisque vous êtes jumelles. Je dis juste que si l'extérieur reflétait l'intérieur elle serait plus hideuse qu'un cul de troll. J'ai parfois de la peine pour elle en l'entendant parler. Mais j'ai encore plus de peine pour ceux qui l'écoutent…

\- Tu es sorti avec ma sœur ? ai –je répété sans croire ce que je venais d'entendre.

\- Euh… oui, a t –il confirmé en détournant les yeux.

Je n'aurais jamais cru le voir un jour embarrassé. Elena s'est glissée entre lui et moi et a passé son bras en dessous d'un des siens et d'un des miens. Et elle a continué à papoter. Les silences gênés, elle ne connaît pas elle. Je doute même qu'elle connaisse le silence tout court.

\- Ils ont fait des taaas de trucs qu'on ne peut pas dire au risque de choquer les plus jeunes, a t –elle insinué. Aaron ne dit rien, mais Queenie est une véritable pipelette. Je te dis pas ce que j'ai entendu. Si, je vais le dire quand même. Il y a eu cette fois dans les toilettes avec…

\- Tais toi Elena où je t'arrache langue avant de te la faire manger, a sèchement répliqué Aaron mais ses joues rouges de gène gâchaient un peu son effet.

La menace a eu l'effet escompté. Pendant au moins trente secondes. J'aurais presque pu être impressionnée, si moi je n'avais pas déjà réussi à faire perdre sa voix à cette fille trop bavarde. Involontairement, d'accord, mais j'y suis arrivée.

\- C'est bientôt les vacances ! Je vais aller en Irlande avec mon grand frère ! Il est remplaçant dans l'équipe nationale de Quidditch Irlandaise. Il m'a dit que je pourrais voler avec eux si je le voulais ! Ça va être génial. Je sais pas très bien voler, mais je n'allais pas dire non. Ce que j'aimerais faire, c'est commentatrice de Quidditch.

Je ne doute pas qu'elle serait excellente dans ce métier. Elle a la tchatche nécessaire pour animer une foule et tenir toute la durée d'un match, dusse t –il durer trois mois.

\- Tu dois surtout préparer tes BUSEs, fainéante, lui ai – je dit en plaisantant.

\- Je les prépare! Je fais que ça préparer mes BUSEs !

\- Quand tu ne parles pas, oui. Ce qui laisse très peu de temps dans ton emploi du temps, a impitoyablement répliqué Aaron et pas du tout en plaisantant, lui. Tu parles même en dormant. C'est une maladie chez toi.

\- Maieuh Aaaaaron tu es trooooop méchant !

Elle nous a tous les deux lâchés pour se précipiter vers un autre groupe qui a paru désespéré se faire accoster. Chacun son tour. Elle ne paraissait pas du tout embêtée par les paroles d'Aaron en vérité. Je l'aime bien malgré tout. Mais je l'aimerais mieux si elle la bouclait plus souvent.

J'ai abandonné Aaron en voyant Sirius dans la foule. Mais avant je lui ai souhaité bonne chance. Son retour parmi les Serpentards n'allait pas être beau à voir. Ils sont soudés les uns aux autres, mais qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent se montrer vache entre eux !

_Samedi 20 mai 1978 : à la bibliothèque_

Aaron a tenu sa promesse. On a travaillé en binôme tous les cours de potion de cette semaine. Et on a passé toute la matinée à bosser la métamorphose dans une salle. Il est impitoyable comme prof. Je suis sûre qu'il se venge à cause des potions. Je l'ai autant désespéré en métamorphose qu'il me donne envie de le secouer quand on travaille ensemble en cours de potion.

Apparemment, j'ai des lacunes béantes sur des points basiques en métamorphose, ce qui explique (seulement en partie) mes difficultés. Ça ne me surprend même pas. Ça m'a donné mal à la tête toutes ces histoires de changement de configuration. Apparemment, le seul moyen de réussir en métamorphose, c'est de comprendre comment le sort agit. Autant dire que ça n'est pas un mois mais 10 ans qu'il me faudrait. Et encore…

Je ne vais jamais avoir mon ASPIC à ce rythme là ...

_Dimanche 21 mai 1978 : salle d'étude_

J'ai fait un saut rapide au chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui. Je sais que la Ménagerie Magique est ouverte le dimanche. Le patron a décidé de m'embaucher à partir de mi juillet jusqu'à fin août. Ça va leur permettre à lui et à son employée de prendre des vacances à tour de rôle. Généralement les gens ne se bousculent pas au portillon pour travailler là bas vu qu'ils ne se contentent pas de vendre des créatures inoffensives. C'est en petite lettre en bas du contrat « _La Ménagerie Magique décline toute responsabilité en cas de perte d'un membre ou d'une fonction corporelle essentielle à la vie._ »Mais ça ne me fait pas peur. J'ai un bon feeling avec les animaux.

C'est déjà une bonne chose de faite : j'ai un travail pour cet été.

_Jeudi 25 mai 1978 : en botanique_

Heureusement qu'il fait beau aujourd'hui. Pour l'instant la prof est en retard, alors j'en profite pour te parler du cours de sortilège de ce matin, Journal. Apparemment, on est très en retard dans la matière. On a abordé seulement ce matin la dernière partie de l'enseignement qui porte sur le contrôle de la magie élémentaire. Élémentaire comme dans « les 4 éléments », je ne dis pas "élémentaire" dans le sens de "basique".

C'est une partie importante qui tombe toujours aux ASPIC. Je me suis demandée pourquoi on ne l'avait pas abordée plus tôt dans l'année histoire qu'on ait du temps pour s'y préparer. Flitwick nous a dit par la suite que c'était parce qu'il fallait absolument qu'on soit en extérieur pour ça.

La magie des éléments n'est pas une magie de rigolo, rien à voir avec un vulgaire sort pour faire jaillir des flammèches où un jet d'eau de la baguette. Elle est aussi abordée qu'en toute fin de 7ème année parce qu'il faut un gros potentiel magique pour la mettre en œuvre et que c'est une magie dangereuse. On peut en mourir si on rate un sort de ce genre là. En gros, hors de question de se laisser déconcentrer par quoi que se soit. L'autre chose qui complique la tâche, c'est qu'il faut employer des sortilèges informulés.

On s'est réparti en petit groupe de 4. Je me suis mise avec Tobias, Kathie et Billy. Autant dire tout de suite qu'on a pas été brillants. La magie élémentaire, c'est de contrôler l'élément dans son essence.

Apparemment quand on y arrive, on peut faire brûler l'eau, se liquéfier la terre ou rendre l'air solide. Ça doit être fichtrement impressionnant. Les plus habiles des sorciers peuvent même faire jaillir ces différents éléments essentiels du néant (je ne parle pas de les faire apparaître depuis un autre endroit, ça c'est à la portée de n'importe qui… sauf de Gilderoy sans doute) parce qu'ils ont compris jusqu'au tréfonds de leurs fondement.

C'est grâce à cette magie que des sorciers fendent la terre, créent des orages en influant sur les vents, peuvent s'entourer d'un bouclier de flamme qui brûle tout sauf eux ou séjourner au fond d'un océan par exemple.

La présentation du prof était plus que réussi. Il a réussi à nous motiver à tel point qu'on est ressorti sur les rotules de ce cours ce qui n'arrive jamais en général. Personne n'y est arrivé ni parmi les Gryffondors, ni parmi les Poufsouffles. Parce qu'on ne le _sent_ pas apparemment. C'est que qu'a dit Flitwick. De là à comprendre, il y a tout un monde... La théorie ne sert pas à grand-chose là, puisqu'il n'y a pas de geste particulier de la baguette. Ça me fiche un de ces mal de crâne d'y penser...

Comme si on avait besoin de se stresser sur un truc aussi important à deux semaines des ASPICs ! On ne sera jamais prêts !

_Dimanche 28 mai 1978 : au petit déjeuné_

Ça fait maintenant presque deux mois que j'ai commencé à courir quatre fois par semaine. Je n'ai loupé aucun des entraînements à la course. Je pensais que je trouverais ça barbant à la longue de tourner en rond dans le parc, mais en fait pas du tout. Et mes efforts commencent tout doucement à payer. Je suis encore complètement morte après une heure de course, mais mes courbatures sont moins intenses, je n'ai plus de mal à reprendre mon souffle pendant que je cours. Et je ne suis plus autant à la traîne. Je reste plus lente que tous les autres, mais je fais à présent le même nombre de tour de parc que le quatuor Fernand –Baptiste – Andreas – Isaiah.

Fernand me salue toujours quand il attend sa copine qui est en 7ème année à Serdaigle et qui a donc souvent cours avec ma Maison. Je ne connais toujours pas le son de la voix d'Andreas, mais il lui arrive de m'adresser un signe de tête quand je le croise dans un couloir où quand je vais manger avec les Maraudeurs.

Baptiste est déjà venu s'asseoir à ma table quand j'étudie seule à la bibliothèque où quand je suis avec Aaron. Isaiah aussi s'assoit avec Aaron et moi à la bibliothèque tous les samedis. Il sourit en écoutant son frère essayer de me faire entrer le concept de la métamorphose dans le crane.

Les élèves qui ne sont ni en 5ème ni en 7ème années commence à parler de vacances et à se relâcher.

Ces derniers temps, ça n'est pas compliqué de savoir quels élèves ont encore des examens importants à la fin de l'année : il suffit de regarder ceux qui courent dans les couloirs, où qui avancent le nez dans un livre, bousculant tout le monde sur leur passage. Ou alors, on peut aussi se rendre à l'infirmerie et regarder ceux qui on fait des crises d'hystéries en train d'avaler une potion anti – stress.

J'ai accompagné une Serdaigle qui nous a fait une crise parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à générer un bouclier corporel en DCFM. Mme Pomfresh a cette potion en quantité industrielle.

_*Dans ma salle commune*_

Il est tard, le couvre feu est passé depuis longtemps déjà. J'avais rendez vous avec les Maraudeurs dans la Salle sur Demande. Toujours pas d'avancement côté extension de mon bouclier mental à autrui. Remus devient raisonnablement doué en occlumancie, James et Sirius ne semblent pas vouloir arrêter de progresser en légilimancie et Peter en est au même niveau que moi en légilimancie. Il a failli rester bloquer dans l'esprit de Remus. Et comme il est a peu près aussi courageux que moi, il n'a pas tenu à renouveler l'expérience. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit réellement un animagus.

Donc, je suis revenue en douce dans la salle commune. Les Maraudeurs me raccompagnent toujours pour que je sois sûre de ne pas faire de mauvaise rencontre avec un prof qui patrouille dans les couloirs où Rusard. La salle commune était sombre, comme d'ordinaire.

J'allais monter dans mon dortoir sur la pointe des pieds quand un bruit m'a fait sursauter. Je me suis retournée et j'ai vu qu'il y avait quelqu'un assis dans le noir. Qui ne paraissait pas m'avoir remarqué. Le bruit venait en réalité d'une plante qui s'était retournée dans on pot pour avoir une position plus confortable.

J'ai songé à faire comme si je n'avais rien vu. Je ne voulais pas que trop de monde soit au courant que je rentrais après le couvre feu. Mais j'ai ensuite reconnu Billy. Je me suis approchée de lui et je me suis accroupie près du fauteuil dans lequel il était avachi. Il fixait la cheminée qui était aussi vide que son regard. Il y avait une photo posée sur ses genoux. En la prenant, j'ai constaté qu'il s'agissait d'un portrait d'Anna. Elle souriait dessus, ses tâches de rousseurs ressortant plus que jamais même dans la pénombre environnante.

Le massacre de Prés – au – Lard c'est particulièrement fait ressentir dans notre maison qui contient la plus forte population de Né – moldu de Poudlard. Quand je suis redescendue dans la salle commune pour la première fois après ce samedi noir, j'avais remarqué que le tableau d'affichage avait été recouvert de photo des morts. C'était comme ça que j'avais su qu'Anna ne reviendrait plus jamais. Il y a aussi une photo de Greg dessus.

Elles sont toujours là depuis mars. La photo que j'avais en main, il devait l'avoir détachée du tableau. J'ai doucement posé une main sur la sienne et il a brutalement sursauté, manquant de me donner un coup de pied. Il a regardé autours de lui comme s'il ne savait plus où il se trouvait avant de me voir. Et de se laisser retomber dans son fauteuil.

\- Ça va ? lui ai –je demandé.

\- Oui.

\- Billy, tu viens de mentir.

Je me suis redressée et je lui ai tendu la photo d'Anna. Il l'a prise, l'a regardée et s'est mis à pleurer tout d'un coup. Ça m'a un peu fait l'effet d'une bombe. Je me suis assise sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et je l'ai attiré à moi. Qu'est ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? Il a enlacé ma taille vu que c'était la seule partie de moi qu'il pouvait entourer de ses bras sans les tordre avant de poser sa joue sur son bras, et de dire dans un espèce de gémissement :

\- Elle me manque tellement.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps il a pleuré sur mes genoux. Longtemps, histoire de se vider de toutes les larmes qu'il avait retenues jusque là. C'est un peu comme quand j'ai craqué dans les bras de la mère de Greg. J'ai juste attendu en silence, caressant ses cheveux autant pour m'occuper que pour lui rappeler qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Ses sanglots ont fini par s'espacer, mais comme il ne faisait pas mine de bouger, je n'ai pas fait le moindre mouvement.

Je continuais à caresser ses cheveux comme si je n'avais pas des fourmis dans les deux jambes et qu'il ne pesait pas de tout son poids sur moi. Franchement, est ce qu'après une crise larme aussi forte tu pourrais envoyer quelqu'un chier, Journal? Bien sûr que tu ne peux pas, tu n'es qu'un journal. Mais en tout cas, moi j'en suis incapable.

\- Crystall ?

\- Oui ?

\- Comment tu fais ?

\- Pour ?

\- Pour continuer à avancer alors que Gregory est mort ?

Il ne me regardait pas et je ne le regardais pas. C'était tant mieux. Ça m'aurait mise mal à l'aise qu'il me fixe. Ce qu'il me demandait ne regarde personne d'autre que moi. Mais on était dans la même situation. Je savais qu'il était proche d'Anna, mais pas au point de faire le parallèle entre sa relation avec elle et la mienne avec Greg.

\- Je ne sais pas, ai –je soufflé. Je me dis qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que je reste là à m'apitoyer sur son sort.

\- Cette fois, c'est toi qui mens. J'ai essayé, mais ça ne marche pas. Ça n'est pas parce que tu essayes de rester logique que tu y arrives.

Je suis restée silencieuse. Disait –il vrai ? Oui. Ma raison me dit que Greg est mort et que je dois continuer à vivre, moi dont le cœur bat encore. Mais qu'est ce que la raison peut bien faire contre les émotions que causent la mort d'un être cher ? Ça n'est pas en disant "_il est mort, je ne peux rien y faire, il faut que j'avance_" qu'on ne pense plus jamais à lui et qu'on affronte la vie sans se poser de questions.

\- Je crois que c'est parce que je ne pourrais pas mourir sans avoir d'abord tué son meurtrier, lui ai –je chuchoté. Je… je dois le venger. Voilà ce qui me fait tenir.

Bien sûr, il y a aussi les parents de Greg envers qui j'estime avoir une dette puisque je suis vivante grâce au sacrifice de leur fils et parce que je me suis jurée de le protéger. Il y a également les Maraudeurs à qui je tiens. Et aussi un peu de lâcheté qui m'empêche d'en finir simplement. Je tiens trop à ma vie malgré tout.

Il a légèrement hoché la tête, comme s'il comprenait. Peut être que lui aussi a envie de se venger. Mais je le vois mal tuer un détraqueur. C'est tout simplement impossible de tuer quelque chose qui est déjà mort et de toute façon, comment saurait –il lequel d'entre eux est coupable ? Ces monstres se ressemblent tous.

\- Ça fait trois ans que je voulais lui demander de sortir avec moi, m'a t –il soudainement avoué. Mais je n'ai jamais osé. Qu'est ce que je le regrette maintenant!

\- N'est ce pas mieux ? Si tu étais sortie avec elle, sa perte serait encore pire, non ?

\- Il vaut mieux un peu de bonheur que pas du tout. Et peut être que la situation aurait été différente. Peut –être qu'on ne serait même pas allé à Prés – au – Lard ce jour là…

Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre. Alors j'ai simplement attendu qu'il se lève, m'adresse un remerciement et aille se coucher après avoir raccroché la photo au tableau d'affichage parmi toutes les autres. Et depuis, je suis assise dans le fauteuil qu'il a occupé et éclairée par ma baguette, je suis en train d'écrire, gagnée par la même tristesse que lui. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

_Lundi 29 mai 1978 __: petit déjeuné_

On ne dirait jamais que Billy a craqué cette nuit. Il sourit, il plaisante, il a l'air d'avoir repris du poils de la bête. Mais je me rends encore mieux compte qu'avant que ça n'est qu'une façade. Je m'inquiète pour lui. On lui a d'un coup retiré la femme qu'il aime et son rêve (avec sa main artificielle, adieu de Quidditch professionnel). Et hier soir, il ne semblait plus savoir pourquoi il continuait à vivre.

Je n'aborderais cependant pas le sujet avec lui s'il ne le fait pas de lui-même. Je ne lui parlerais pas non plus de notre rencontre nocturne. Je trouverais ça gênant et incongru. Ce matin, nos regards se sont brièvement croisés. Ça a été le seul indice qui m'a indiqué qu'il n'oublierait pas. J'espère que ça suffira. Est-ce que ça fait rabat joie si je dis que je ne pense que ça ne sera pas le cas ?

_Jeudi 1er juin 1978 : cours de métamorphose_

Comme vient de le dire McGo "_nous entrons dans la dernière ligne droite, l'aboutissement de toute notre scolarité va se jouer d'ici deux semaines_". Elle est très rassurante la vieille. Elle trouve qu'on a pas assez la pression comme ça où quoi ?

L'aide d'Aaron commence à porter ses fruits. J'obtiens suffisamment de résultat pour que la prof vienne me féliciter de mes progrès. Ai –je l'air aussi fière de moi à l'écris que je ne le suis en réalité ?

_Samedi 3 juin : dans le parc_

Alors là, je suis estomaquée. Ça m'arrive souvent ces derniers temps. Mais cette fois c'est plutôt moi qui me suis étonnée. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment j'ai pu en arriver là. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça nom d'un vampire !

En fait, ça a commencé avec Sirius qui m'a fait un genre de méga – crise de jalousie maladive. Du genre qui m'a fait me demander depuis combien de temps il avait ça sur le cœur. L'objet de sa jalousie : moi-même. Le sujet ? Mon rendez vous scolaire hebdomadaire avec Aaron pour la métamorphose. Je suis restée comme deux ronds de flan quand il m'a rattrapée dans le couloir après le petit déjeuné et m'a tirée dans une salle de classe vide pour me dire :

\- Je ne peux plus le supporter ! C'est en train de me rendre fou !

\- De quoi ?

\- De voir ce mec de tourner autours !

\- Qui ?

\- Aaron Ells bon sang !

Je l'ai fixé pendant qu'il faisait les cent pas devant moi. Il était en colère et il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter un seul moment. Je me suis dit qu'il délirait et qu'il faisait un plat pour rien du tout. Et qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien faire si Aaron me tournait vraiment autours ? Pas que je sois intéressée où quoi que se soit. Je ne recycle pas les ex de ma sœur de toute façon, c'est une règle d'or chez moi. Mais ça ne me pose aucun problème du temps qu'Aaron reste poli et non entreprenant comme il l'a toujours été jusque là.

\- Tu te fais des idées Sirius. Et quand bien même, je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait te faire.

\- Je ne me fais pas d'idée ! Il te drague et tu ne le vois même pas ! Pire, tu le laisses faire ! Je sais que tu ne voulais pas sortir avec moi, Remus m'a fait passer le message, mais là j'en peux vraiment plus.

\- Mais… Je croyais qu'on était ami ?

\- On est ami, a t –il dit plus calmement en s'arrêtant pour me fixer. Mais ça n'est pas parce que tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi que moi j'ai cessé de le vouloir. Et ça me donne des envies de meurtre de me dire que tu vas passer la matinée avec ce Serpentard.

\- Il me donne des cours de rattrapage en métamorphose en échange de l'aide que je lui apporte en potion ! Il n'y a rien de plus. Tu es ridicule Sirius. Maintenant tu m'excuseras…

Je l'ai contourné pour m'en aller. Je voulais me casser le plus vite possible, parce que je savais que je n'aimerais pas la tournure que prendrait la conversation si je restais. Oui, j'ai délibérément fait comme si je n'avais pas entendu qu'il voulait sortir avec moi. Je ne voulais pas y penser. Je trouvais l'idée… perturbante. Et elle ne l'était pas moins depuis que Remus m'a dit il y a quelques temps que j'étais la première fille à qui Sirius semblait réellement s'intéresser.

J'avais à peine ouvert la porte qu'elle s'est brutalement refermée. Et je crois que c'est à partir de là que a a merdé. Il avait posé ses mains à plat sur le battant des deux côtés de ma tête et s'appuyait dessus. Je pouvais l'entendre respirer dans mon dos et je suis obstinément restée face à la porte.

\- Laisse moi sortir Sirius.

\- Non. Pas tout de suite. Si tu pars maintenant, tu vas me fuir comme la peste et je ne le souhaite vraiment pas.

\- Alors pourquoi venir gâcher notre amitié parce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

\- On ne cesse pas d'être ami avec quelqu'un parce qu'on l'aime.

\- L'amitié est toujours plus durable que l'amour, ai –je répliqué en jetant un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche à la recherche d'une sortie.

Je savais qu'il était proche, trop proche. Je le _sentais_ derrière moi, presque contre moi. D'ordinaire, je ne me laisse jamais embarquer dans un truc que je ne contrôle pas. Et là j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être piégée. J'ai senti mon cœur s'accélérer. Quel traître. Je ne suis pas à cent pour cent sûre que ça ait été par crainte que la situation m'échappe. Elle m'avait déjà échappée à vrai dire.

Mon expérience des histoires amoureuses n'est pas vraiment très développée. Il y a eu mon fiancé qui m'a jeté quand j'ai été disgraciée et que ses parents ont rompu notre union. Première désillusion. Puis Thomas, un serdaigle d'un an mon aîné. Lui, je l'ai plaqué quand j'ai découvert qu'il voulait juste une greluche qui ressemblait à ma sœur qui l'avait éconduit. Deuxième désillusion. J'avais donné une seconde chance à la gent masculine, j'avais une deuxième fois été naïve, je n'ai pas refait l'erreur une troisième fois. Il y a eu quelques garçons ça et là dont les noms n'ont aucune importance puisque ça n'a pas dépassé un jour où deux et un baiser. Et le dernier en date, Charles. Je n'étais pas vraiment amoureuse. On est pas resté très longtemps ensemble d'ailleurs. Trois mois environs.

\- J'ai parlé de toi à Gregory avant qu'il ne meurt, m'a soudainement dit Sirius.

\- Quoi ? me suis exclamée en me tournant vers lui, ce qui n'était peut -être pas la plus brillante des idées.

Je me demande bien quand ça avait été possible. Je passais presque tout mon temps soit avec Greg, soit avec les Maraudeurs. Et je ne me souvenais pas un jour que Greg m'ait parlé d'une discussion avec Sirius à mon propos.

Ce dernier était encore plus proche de moi que je ne le pensais, envahissant dangereusement mon espace vitale. Quand j'ai fait volte face, nos visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de distance. Ce qui m'a le plus marqué à ce moment là, ça a été qu'en réalité il est bien plus grand que moi, au point de me surplomber complètement. J'ai rapidement reculé pour m'adosser à la porte et mettre le maximum de distance possible entre nous vu notre position.

\- Oui, comme c'est lui qui te connaissait le mieux, je me suis dit que le plus intelligent était encore d'aller lui parler. Tu ne m'aurais pas écouté.

\- Avec raison, ai –je grogné. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- Que si j'avais vraiment l'intention de sortir avec toi, j'avais tout intérêt à m'acheter une armure de bonne facture pour éviter d'être trop amoché.

Ça m'a fait sourire. Ça ressemble tout a fait à Greg de dire ce genre de chose. Il m'a une fois comparée à un bulldozer. C'est une sorte de grosse voiture moldue qui est utilisée pour les travaux de terrassement et qui écarte tout sur son passage. A l'époque j'ai protesté, je n'étais pas du tout comme ça, mais maintenant… Ben disons que je suis vraiment prête à envoyer chier tout ceux qui se mettront en travers de mon chemin.

Avant qu'il ne parte rejoindre ses ancêtres, l'envie ne me manquait pas, mais je n'avais pas la motivation nécessaire. Je voulais juste vivre ma petite vie sans qu'on m'emmerde, du temps que Greg et moi nous allions bien. A présent, je me sens incapable de continuer à rester sans rien faire dans mon coin juste sous prétexte que je veux vivre tranquillement. Je ne peux plus vivre tranquillement de toute façon.

\- Je sais que tu n'as pas eu les meilleures expériences qui soit, a poursuivi Sirius plus doucement.

\- Ça n'est pas de ma faute, ai – je répliqué me hérissant à l'idée qu'il soit au courant de mes peines de cœur qui ne le regardaient absolument pas.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, m'a t –il tempéré. Je comprends. Tu n'es pas la seule à qui c'est arrivé.

\- A toi aussi ?

Que ce soit claire : je ne m'étonnais pas que quelqu'un d'autre ait eu de mauvaises aventures amoureuses. Je ne suis pas assez stupide ni assez imbue de moi-même pour penser que je suis la seule à qui c'est arrivé. J'étais juste stupéfaite que ça lui soit arrivé à lui. C'est vrai quoi. C'est quand même Sirius Black! Celui qui est en tête du classement du garçon le plus beau et le plus populaire de cette foutue école de magie : il sourit et il fait défaillir des dizaines d'idiotes.

Ma surprise a eu l'air de l'amuser. Il s'est redressé et a enlevé ses mains de la porte. Il devait estimer que je ne prendrais plus le large maintenant que la conversation était entamée et qu'il avait réussi à piquer ma curiosité. Il avait raison. Ne suis -je pas stupide ?

\- Oui. Ne sois pas si étonnée.

\- Tu as des dizaines de fille à tes basques !

\- Et alors ? Tu crois que sortir avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas capable de soutenir une conversation c'est plus agréable ? Ces idiotes ne sont pas amoureuse de moi, juste de l'idée qu'elles se font de moi. Il y a celles qui veulent juste tirer leur coup, a t –il commencer à énumérer en comptant sur ses doigts. Celles qui considèrent que sortir avec moi c'est un trophée prestigieux ajouté à leur palmarès, celles qui décident que ma famille me rend soudainement infréquentable, d'autres qui en font un pari ou une compétition, celles qui se rendent compte que mon caractère ne leur plaît finalement pas du tout, celles qui n'aiment pas ma façon d'être mais qui s'en moquent parce que j'ai un physique avantageux…

\- Stop ! Ça t'es vraiment arrivé ?

\- J'en ai encore d'autres en stock, a t –il avoué l'air sombre. Et c'est là que toi tu interviens.

\- Pitié, ai –je gémi. Tu vas me sortir le grand discours du "_tu es la fille idéale, la perle des perles_" ? Merci, mais non merci. J'y ai déjà eu droit.

\- Ah non, je n'allais pas dire ça. Tu es définitivement pas la femme parfaite. Tu as mauvais caractère, tu jures tout le temps, tu es agressive, tu es susceptible et tu as tendance à sauter sur mon ego à pieds joints.

\- Je dois le prendre comment ? me suis –je énervée.

\- Tu vois, a t –il souri comme si ma réaction était la seule preuve dont il avait besoin pour appuyer ses paroles. Mais je crois que la première chose qui m'a interpellé chez toi ça n'est rien de tout ça. C'est l'énergie que tu dépensais à m'éviter. Je n'en avais pas l'habitude.

\- Pas toi seulement, tes potes aussi, lui ai –je rappelé.

\- Oui, mais ça a suffi pour que je ne te catégorise pas parmi les filles à éviter. Heureusement, parce que la liste commence à être franchement longue.

Il s'est éloigné et s'est assis sur une table de la salle. Il a un moment regardé le plafond en souriant, se rappelant certainement un moment où un autre où je me suis rendue ridicule en sa présence. Je le voyais bien y penser et trouver ça mignon où une absurdité dans le genre. J'aurais pu m'en aller, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je me suis écartée de la porte pour m'approcher un peu de lui. Je ne savais pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. Mon mouvement à reporter son attention sur moi.

\- Tu sais ce qui m'a séduit chez toi en premier ?

\- Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir le savoir…

Vu l'énumération péjorative qu'il a fait à propos de ma personnalité un peu plus tôt, je n'étais effectivement pas sûr d'être apte à l'entendre.

\- La façon dont tu regardais Gregory. Tu le couvais du regard comme une mère regarderait son enfant faire ses premiers pas. Avec tendresse et attention. Il suffisait de se rendre compte de ça pour comprendre ce qu'il représentait à tes yeux et l'amour inconditionnel que tu lui vouais. On aurait dit que tu l'aimais plus que ta propre vie.

\- Tu exagères, ai –je contré faiblement.

Ce qu'il a dit n'est pas faux. J'ai protesté parce que je n'aime pas avoir l'impression d'avoir été aussi transparente. Greg n'était pas seulement mon meilleur ami. Quand ma famille m'a unanimement rejetée, il a été le seul à être tout le temps là pour moi, le seul élément stable sur lequel je pouvais m'appuyer...

Si les âmes sœurs existaient vraiment, il serait la mienne. Et peut être que je commence à trouver ce concept d'âmes et de vies jumelées pas si absurde que ça. Il fait partir intégrante de moi.

\- Pas du tout. Tu sais, avant cette année tu n'étais pour moi qu'un visage obscure parmi tant d'autre. Mais une fois que j'ai vu ça, je n'ai pas pu oublier. Je me suis dit que moi aussi j'aimerais bien que quelqu'un me regarde comme ça un jour. Et que je voudrais bien pouvoir regarder quelqu'un de cette façon aussi.

Je me suis sentie super embarrassée qu'il dise ça, sans trop savoir pourquoi. J'ai rougi et j'ai détourné le regard, cherchant quelque chose d'intelligent à dire. Quoi qu'il puisse espérer, je ne pourrais jamais être cette personne dont il parlait. Jamais plus je ne pourrais ressentir à nouveau pour quelqu'un ce que je ressentais pour Greg. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive une seconde fois. C'est trop douloureux.

\- Mais je ne t'en demande pas tant. Je veux juste que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi. Disons pour un tour d'essai. Si ça ne marche pas tant pis.

Ça m'a fait ouvrir des yeux ronds. L'image qui me venait en tête après ces mots c'est celle d'une personne qui essaye des fringues avant de décider de les acheter où de les remettre en place dans la boutique.

\- On peut vraiment faire ça ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Ça ne regarde personne d'autre que nous. Tu ne vas pas me dire que les "qu'en dira t –on ?" ont encore prise sur toi ?

\- Non, mais ça paraître trop bizarre comme façon de faire.

\- S'il te plaît, Crystall. Je ne veux pas mourir avec le regret de ne pas avoir essayé.

Cette petite phrase m'a fait sursauter. J'ai revu Billy pleurer sur mes genoux en disant qu'il regrettait profondément de ne pas avoir demandé à Anna de sortir avec lui avant qu'elle ne meure. J'ai repensé au fait que Sirius avait l'intention d'entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix et qu'il savait très bien ce qui risquait de lui arriver s'il luttait activement contre Voldemort. Et j'ai repensé à Zilphya Gryphem, la voyante fantôme, qui m'a dit mon destin serait de survivre à toutes les personnes qui me sont proches. Et Sirius fait sans aucun doute parti de cette catégorie, il n'y a plus de marche arrière possible.

Je me suis alors posée plusieurs questions dans cet ordre là :

\- _Est-ce que je pouvais en toute honnêteté affirmer que l'idée de sortir avec Sirius Black me rebutait totalement et définitivement ? _Non_._

\- _Est-ce que je pouvais dire que je ne ressentais pour lui rien de plus qu'une banale amitié des plus platonique? _Non_._

\- _Est-ce que ça serait vraiment un tord de ne pas faire un essai comme il le suggérait ? _Oui_. _

\- _Est-ce qui si ça ne marchait pas, je serais toujours prête à être amie avec lui (parce que son amitié compte pour moi) ? _Oui_. _

\- _Qu'est ce que j'avais à perdre ? _Rien à part mes cheveux_. _

\- _Qu'avais –je à gagner ? _Sans doute beaucoup plus que je ne veux bien l'admettre_._

J'ai dévisagé avec une attention soutenue Sirius Black qui était debout en face de moi. J'ai hésité. Ma logique se tenait, la sienne aussi. Même si l'histoire de la période d'essai me semble quelque peu bancale. Je voulais insister sur le fait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un essai. A la vérité, j'avais peur (et j'ai encore peur) de cet engagement. Parce que ça pourrait se transformer en quelque chose de solide et de durable et que je trouve ça vraiment effrayant. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens exactement, mais je ressens bel et bien quelque chose pour lui qui n'est pas juste de l'amitié. Voilà, c'est dit.

J'ai juste répondu par l'affirmative. Je me suis attendue à une réaction triomphale de sa part, un sourire victorieux de l'homme qui a obtenu ce qu'il veut d'une femme où quelque chose dans le genre. Il a souri, mais il y avait quelque chose d'incertain dans ce sourire. Comme s'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Pourtant, il ne restait aucun doute en lui quand il s'est penché pour m'embrasser.

* * *

_C'est terriblement cliché l'héroïne qui sort avec Sirius Black ! J'arrive pas à croire que Sirius ait réussi à la convaincre de sortir avec lui. Sérieusement, j'avais vraiment pas prévu ça. Est ce que je passe pour une folle si je prétends que mes perso ont échappés à mon contrôle sur ce coup là ?_

_Quand j'ai écris leur dialogue (d'ailleurs j'ai du mal à écrire des scènes de ce genre, j'espère que c'était assez convaincant...), elle était censée l'envoyer bouler une bonne fois pour toute. _

_Heureusement, il lui reste encore deux tomes (cette histoire, une fois complète est censée être une trilogie) pour rectifier ça XD _

_A suivre … _


	18. Premier indice

_Salut **Cracky64 **! Oui, l'histoire de Crystall sera une trilogie ! Je suis actuellement en train d'écrire le chapitre 14 du deuxième tome. Tu as deviné la façon dont je vais les découper : le premier tome prend fin avec l'arrivée de Crystall à King's Cross, et aura 21 chapitres, peut -être 22 si je poste un bonus, je n'ai pas encore décidé. Le tome 2 suivra Crystall depuis sa sortie de Poudlard jusqu'à quelques mois après la disparition de Voldemort. Le tome 3 fera un bond dans le temps et sera contemporain aux livres écrits par la géniale J.K. Rowling ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas prête de lâcher Crystall et ce qui va lui arriver est déjà établi (pour tout avouer, j'ai déjà écrit le chapitre de fin du 3ème tome !). _

_Pour Crystall et Sirius, comme dit ça n'était pas prévu. Et Sirius, même s'il n'en a pas l'air capable, a vraiment essayé d'obéir à son souhait, c'est à dire la laisser tranquille. Et je dois dire que je suis étonnée qu'il ait réussi à se contenir aussi longtemps. Peut -être que si Aaron n'avait pas tourné autours d'elle, il n'aurait pas éclaté de la sorte. Quant à Crystall... elle ne préférait pas s'attarder sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui._

_Voilà ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !:) _

* * *

**Premier indice **

_Samedi 3 juin 1978 : dans le parc_

Donc, grande nouvelle, je sors avec Sirius Black. C'est officiel. On s'est dit avant que je ne parte pour retrouver Aaron à la bibliothèque que mieux vaudrait ne pas le crier sur tout les toits. Ça n'a pas empêché la nouvelle de se répandre je ne sais trop comment.

Sirius ne voulait pas que j'aille voir Aaron. Mais je ne vais pas abandonner mon espoir de A en métamorphose (et donc l'obtention de mon ASPIC en la matière) parce que Monsieur l'exige. S'il veut quelqu'un qui fait tout ce qu'il dit, il s'est trompé de fille.

Je suis arrivée en retard. Le samedi, aussi tôt dans la matinée, il y a rarement du monde. Aujourd'hui, Aaron était seul, il n'y avait pas de trace des autres membres de notre club de sport. Il s'est contenté de hausser les épaules quand je me suis excusée de l'avoir fait attendre. Il s'en moquait et en avait profité pour avancer dans son devoir de potion sur lequel il voulait me poser des questions.

Il devait être environs 11 heures du matin, soit l'heure où tout le château où presque est réveillé, quand trois filles se sont brutalement plantées devant notre table. Le week–end, nous ne sommes pas obligés de porter nos uniformes dans l'école comme c'est le cas les jours où on a cours, même si la plupart le mettent quand même. Et ces trois filles ne se privaient pas pour s'habiller comme des putes. Et la bienséance dans cette histoire?

Elles étaient attirantes ainsi fringuées, bien sûr. Mais pour oser sortir de leur dortoir ainsi, il ne pouvait que s'agir de Gryffondors. Elles m'ont toisée et je leur ai rendu leur regarde en me demandant ce qu'elles pouvaient bien me vouloir. Leurs visages ne me disaient rien du tout. Et je ne connais toujours pas leur nom d'ailleurs.

\- C'est toi Crystall Entwhistle ? a demandé celle qui avait l'air d'être leur chef d'une voix hautaine et méprisante.

\- Oui. Que puis –je faire pour vous ?

\- Est – ce vrai que tu sors avec Sirius ?

J'ai immédiatement deviné qu'elles faisaient parti de ces filles débiles qui se pâmes toutes devant lui. La première chose que je me suis demandée, c'est comment elles ont bien pu savoir. Mais finalement, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Étrangement, je n'ai pas ressenti de gêne en me disant qu'elles étaient au courant où en sentant le soudain poids du regard qu'Aaron me lançait. Je me suis sentie plutôt sereine. Mais aussi en colère.

C'est vrai, en quoi ça les concerne ? Pourquoi est ce que ça devait faire un scandale ? Il n'a jamais été une seule seconde question de me laisser faire. Je n'avais pas à me défendre de quoi que se soit, mais je n'allais pas les laisser jouer leur offensées.

\- Quand bien même ça serait le cas, ai –je répliqué calmement. Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que ça pourrait bien vous foutre ? Je ne vous connais pas, il ne vous connaît pas. Vous n'avez ni le droit ni l'autorité pour avoir voie au chapitre.

\- On a tous les droits quand il s'agit de Sirius salope, a craché l'une d'entre elle.

\- Tout de suite les grands mots. Je n'ai rien fait qui mérite que je me fasse insulter. Surtout que je ne vous ai pas traitées de prostituées alors que vos tenues pourraient prêter à confusion.

\- De quel droit tu nous parles comme ça ? s'est exclamée celle qui n'avait encore rien dit, suscitant une hochement de tête approbateur des deux autres. Tu…

\- Je ne voudrais pas paraître grossière, mais j'étais en train de travailler, l'ai –je interrompue en désignant les bouquins devant moi. Alors plutôt que de me faire perdre mon temps avec vos récriminations sans fondements, pourriez vous aller pourrir l'air de quelqu'un d'autre ?

J'ai parlé calmement et aimablement bien que mes mots ne soient pas tous de la politesse la plus extrême. Et je crois que ça les a encore plus énervé. Elles se sont mises à crier des insanités et à dire que je n'étais pas assez bien pour leur idole et que j'allais le regretter et blablabla… Ce qui fut une grave erreur.

Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire, est arrivée rouge de colère et toute ébouriffée, furieuse que quelqu'un ose faire autant de bruit dans sa bibliothèque, lieu de silence, d'étude et de quiétude. Les trois Gryffondors se sont faite sortir de là presto et je leur ai adressé "au revoir" de la main avec un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. Sans rire, ça m'a vraiment fait marrer.

Je me suis détournée et mes yeux ont croisés ceux d'Aaron. Il me fixait intensément, même s'il n'avait pas décoché un seul mot depuis l'arrivée de ces trois garces.

\- Tu as quelque chose à dire ? lui ai –je demandé.

\- Sors –tu avec Sirius Black ?

Ça ne le regardait pas non plus. Mais lui, je le connais, et s'il n'est pas un ami il entre désormais dans le cercle très fermé de ceux que je considère comme étant mon entourage. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'esquiver la question éternellement. Et j'ai estimé qu'il valait mieux que ça soit clair. Juste au cas où Sirius aurait vu juste et qu'Aaron espérait vraiment sortir avec moi un jour. Ce qui ne serait jamais arrivé. J'ai déjà donné du côté des mecs qui se sont fait jetés par ma sœur.

\- Oui.

Ça a presque été imperceptible, mais chez quelqu'un d'aussi neutre que lui, la crispation de sa mâchoire et de ses épaules m'a immédiatement sauté aux yeux. L'info n'a pas eu l'air de lui plaire. Un sourire dur a étiré mes lèvres avant même que je ne le réalise. Et j'ai lancé la voix chargée d'ironie :

\- Et alors ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Changer de binôme de potion, cesser de m'aider en métamorphose et m'exclure du club ?

Il m'a fusillée du regard. Ça m'a glissé dessus comme l'eau sur les écailles d'une sirène. J'ai croisé les bras et j'ai levé le menton pour le défier. Je ne le connais pas très bien, mais je sais qu'il m'en voulait parce qu'il se doutait que j'avais deviné la raison de sa crispation. En fait, Sirius avait vu juste.

Mais Aaron ne devait pas tenir plus que ça à m'avoir comme petite amie. Où du moins, il n'y tenait pas autant qu'à son ASPIC de potion qu'il ne décrocherait avec une bonne note que s'il continuait à me fréquenter. S'il y a une qualité que je veux bien accorder aux Serpentards, c'est qu'ils font toujours ce qui est le plus avantageux pour eux. Je l'ai vu se détendre et prendre une grande inspiration en fermant brièvement les yeux. Quand il les a rouvert, toute trace de sa contrariété s'était évaporée et il m'a répondu :

\- Non, je ne le ferais pas. Je ne suis pas aussi stupide.

Et il a continué la leçon de métamorphose que nous avions abordée avant l'interruption soudaine de ces trois Gryffondors. On a cependant pas travaillé aussi longtemps que d'habitude. Je suis venue m'asseoir ici, sur une statue qui ornes les contours du château, dans le parc. Je voulais consigner tout ça dans tes pages Journal.

Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est que finalement, maintenant que j'ai accepté de sortir avec Sirius je me sens sereine. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir fait une bourde. Ça n'aurait certainement pas été le cas si j'avais accepté de sortir avec lui avant. Avant que Greg ne s'en aille pour être plus précise. C'est peut être parce que j'ai beaucoup changé en peu de temps. Je me sens beaucoup plus sûre de moi et beaucoup moins encline à laisser l'humeur des gens autours de moi influer sur mes actions. Et j'ai envie d'évoluer, d'avancer, de changer, alors que je n'y tenais pas plus que ça avant. Je me plaisais bien dans mon quotidien répétitif. Plus maintenant.

Au fait, ce matin j'ai découpé dans le _Sorcière du dimanche_ de Kathie une promo pour acheter un appareil photo. Je vais en commander un. A force de passer tous les jours devant les photos de nos morts et disparus qui sont affichées dans la salle commune, je me suis rendue compte que c'est un moyen magnifique de conserver des souvenirs. Les gens ont beau ne plus être présents, ils sont toujours là en quelques sortes. Et il y a plein de choses que j'aimerais garder. De beaux souvenirs. Je regrette de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

_*Bibliothèque*_

D'aaacord. J'ai dit un peu plus tôt dans la matinée que j'acceptais plutôt bien l'idée de sortir avec Sirius. En vrai, c'est plus gênant quand il est dans les parages. James n'a pas manqué de le remarquer quand je me suis assise en face de lui et entre Remus et Sirius ce midi. Lily était aussi là et elle souriait l'air de penser "_c'est pas trop tôt_". Ça ne m'a pas étonnée qu'ils soient déjà au courant.

Au début, j'ai pris le parti de laisser couler, mais j'en étais à la moitié de mon assiette quand j'ai craqué. J'ai levé le regard vers James, qui ne cessait de lancer des insinuations douteuses, comme si je pouvais le tuer par ce biais.

\- James, prononce encore une seule phrase salace durant la journée et tu vas passer les prochains mois à te nourrir de soupe comme le poulpe apathique que tu seras devenu parce que je t'aurais arraché toutes les dents et je t'aurais forcé à les bouffer!

Il s'est un moment figé, l'air de se demander si j'étais sérieuse où pas. En réalité, je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de le faire. Mais s'il continuait je lui balancerais un sortilège de silence sans la moindre hésitation. J'ai recommencé à revoir les sorts de 6ème année qui peuvent aussi nous êtres demandés aux ASPICs et "_silencio_" en fait parti.

\- Tu ne le feras pas, a t –il fini par me dire avec assurance

Je suis une très bonne actrice quand je le veux. Quand on vient de l'aristocratie Sang – Pure, il faut, sinon on ne vit pas très vieux où alors on se fait manipuler. J'ai laissé un sourire inquiétant étirer mes lèvres et j'ai vu l'assurance de James vaciller. Mais il aurait certainement essayé si Lily, qui elle, ne semblait pas avoir de doute quant au fait que je le ferais taire d'une façon où d'une autre, a posé une main sur son bras et a secoué la tête. Je suis toujours impressionnée de l'influence qu'elle a sur lui. Elle arrivera peut être à en faire quelqu'un de raisonnable et de discipliné. Si quelqu'un paraît capable d'obtenir un tel résultat de James Potter, c'est bien elle.

Mais du coup avec le silence qui s'est soudainement installé, j'ai pu bien sentir les regards menaçants qui pesaient plus lourdement qu'une enclume sur mes épaules. Sans compter que les trois Gryffondors que j'avais "croisé" ce matin n'était pas assises très loin des Maraudeurs. Franchement, ça m'a rapidement saoulée, mais j'ai pris le temps de finir mon repas tranquillement et d'écouter ce qui se disait à cette table. Quand d'autres élèves ont finalement commencé à se lever, j'ai fait de même.

\- Il faut que j'aille travailler à la bibliothèque, ai –je annoncé aux Maraudeurs et à Lily qui m'observaient. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être un génie autours de cette table. Ça te tente Lily ?

\- Non, je vais aller près du lac avec James et Peter pour travailler mon contrôle de la magie des éléments.

\- C'est pas une mauvaise idée, j'y arrive toujours pas, ai –je commenté en fronçant les sourcils. Je viendrais peut être vous rejoindre après. Sirius ?

Il a levé les yeux vers moi. Ce petit salopard attendait de voir ce que j'allais faire. Je pouvais le lire dans son regard. J'avais commencé par inviter Lily à réviser avec moi parce que c'était la plus susceptible d'accepter. La logique aurait voulu que je me tourne vers Remus devant son refus.

Mais quoi que tu puisses penser, Journal, je veux mettre du mien dans ma toute nouvelle relation avec Sirius. Je n'ai pas dit oui pour essayer de tout gâcher dès le début.

Au fond de moi, je crois toujours au putain de prince charmant et j'ai vraiment envie de vivre une histoire d'amour normale. Pas parfaite, mais normale. Je suis comme tout le monde, quoi. Alors c'est Sirius qui a été le prochain candidat pour m'accompagner à la bibliothèque, même si je n'oubliais pas qu'il n'était pas un adepte de l'endroit. Il préférait le grand air et s'amuser. Privilège des gens doués.

\- Tu viens avec moi ? ai –je poursuivi quand ses yeux ont croisé les miens.

\- Oui, a t –il souri en se levant.

James a ricané comme un parfais abruti, et quand je lui ai renvoyé une œillade menaçante, il a essayé d'avoir l'air innocent. Ce a quoi il a lamentablement échoué. Mais il n'a pas recommencé. Tant mieux pour ses cordes vocales.

Je ne m'étais jamais rendue compte d'à quel point la Grande Salle est longue. Pourtant nous n'étions pas très loin de la porte qui nous permettrait d'enfin quitter cet endroit où j'avais l'impression d'être la cible de tous les regards. Je sais, c'est de la pure paranoïa.

Je suis passée à côté de Kathie, Tobias et Billy qui me fixaient avec des yeux ronds. Je leur ai adressé un sourire incertain. Kathie a levé son pouce, signe tout a fait évident qu'elle approuvait mon choix. Ça fait quoi ? 4 heures que je sors avec Sirius et on dirait que tout le monde est déjà au courant. C'est terriblement agaçant.

J'ai senti mes épaules se détendre quand nous avons tourné dans un couloir. Je n'avais même pas conscience de m'être crispée à ce point là. J'ai remarqué que mes poings étaient serrés que quand Sirius a tenté de glisser sa main dans la mienne. Je l'ai laissé faire.

\- Ne fais pas attention à eux, ce sont tous des crétins.

\- Comment tu peux bien supporter ça tout le temps ? ai –je explosé. Ça ne les regarde pas !

\- Je crains que ma popularité en soit la cause, a t –il soupiré. Désolé. James ne s'en lasse jamais, il aime s'afficher, mais à la longue ça me gave. Je n'aime pas ne rien pouvoir faire sans que tout se sache.

\- Je savais à quoi je m'exposais en sortant avec le grand, le beau et l'intelligent Sirius Black ! ai –je plaisanté. Ca leur passera. Et même si ça ne leur passe pas, dans moins d'un mois on n'aura plus à s'en soucier. Au pire, je leur jetterais un sort ou deux. Ma baguette me démange.

\- Tu comptes vraiment réviser ? a t –il changé de sujet en souriant.

\- Malheureusement pour toi, oui. Si tu préfères aller bronzer, je ne t'en voudrais pas, tu sais.

\- Pas sans toi. Tu veux réviser quoi ?

\- Potion.

\- Tu en as vraiment besoin ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas couper la poire en deux ? Emprunte ton livre et allons nous asseoir dehors. Je ferais ma sieste et tu travailleras.

\- C'est une bonne idée, me suis –je étonnée.

\- Serais –tu en train d'insinuer que ça ne m'arrive pas souvent ?

\- Qui parle d'insinuer quoi que se soit ? J'affirme.

On s'est esclaffé comme deux imbéciles. Arrivée dans la bibliothèque, je suis partie à la recherche de mon bouquin qui est si lourd que j'ai eu l'impression que mes bras allaient se déboîter durant le court trajet de l'étagère à la table où je me suis assise. On a pas idée de faire des livres de cette épaisseur là ! Et Sirius a disparu. Je ne sais pas où.

Du coup, je me suis posée à une table et en l'attendant, j'ai écris dans tes jolies pages, Journal. Ça m'a permis d'évacuer un peu du ressentiment que j'avais envers tous ces cons qui se mêlent de choses dans lesquelles ils ne devraient même pas songer à mettre leur nez. Je me sens nettement mieux maintenant.

_*Dans le parc*_

Je crois que Sirius a vraiment réussi à me surprendre sur le coup. Les Maraudeurs et plus particulièrement lui et James passent leur temps à se faire remarquer et ça n'a jamais eu l'air de les gêner.

Même après ce qu'il m'a dit en sortant de la Grande Salle je ne pensais pas que parfois Sirius veuille vraiment se retrouver isolé loin du monde. Ça ne colle pas vraiment avec le personnage. Pourtant de là où nous sommes, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on est seul au monde. On est quelque part sur l'enceinte du château à un endroit où les murs abruptes laissent place à une plate forme suffisamment grande pour qu'on soit tous les deux à notre aise. On voit et on entend tout le monde, mais personne ne nous voit ni ne nous entend.

Apparemment, il lui arrive de venir ici quand il a besoin de solitude. Tu sais, Journal, je réalise qu'en fait je ne le connais pas non plus. Je n'ai pas fait mieux que ces filles que j'accuse de s'intéresser à Sirius juste parce qu'il a un physique avantageux.

Il est crâneur, ça aucun doute, et arrogant et trop sûr de lui. Il aime bien qu'on l'admire. Il a la grosse tête quoi. Mais je n'avais pas envisagé qu'il puisse avoir besoin de s'isoler alors que j'en ressens moi-même souvent l'envie. Sirius est beaucoup plus complexe que je ne l'ai pensé jusque là. Comme tous les êtres humains, quoi. Mais j'avoue (même si je ne le lui dirais pas) que j'aime l'idée de me dire qu'il est plus que ça et qu'il me reste encore beaucoup à découvrir de lui.

Une fois qu'on a réussi à se hisser jusqu'à notre perchoir avec mon livre de potion que j'ai pris le soin d'alléger grâce à un sort, je me suis adossée contre un mur et j'ai envoyé mon bouquin flotter à hauteur d'yeux devant moi. Quand on lit beaucoup, on trouve rapidement des sorts qui vous évitent de tenir continuellement les livres.

Sirius s'est allongé et a posé la tête sur mes cuisses, pas plus gêné que ça. Je lui ai jeté un coup d'œil et il a souri avant de fermer les paupières et de commencer sa sieste. Le dernier a avoir jamais osé faire ça avec moi, c'est Greg.

Les autres avaient trop peur que je me mette à leur crier dessus. Et ils avaient bien raison de le craindre. Je me suis un moment sentie agacée. Puis c'est passé. Je me suis sentie cruelle de penser que si je m'énervais à chaque fois que quelqu'un faisait quelque chose réservé à Gregory, je n'irais pas bien loin. J'avais l'impression de le trahir. Mais je sais qu'il n'aurait pas pensé de la même manière. Il n'était tout simplement pas comme ça.

Je me suis concentrée sur ma lecture. Après tout, potion est la matière où j'espère avoir la meilleure note. Je crois bien que Sirius a vraiment fini par s'assoupir. A un moment, durant un passage compliqué du livre traitant de la réaction du mercure avec divers composés très fréquemment utilisés dans la fabrication des potions, j'ai baissé le regard vers lui. Je me suis fait la réflexion que c'était étrange de le voir aussi tranquille. D'ordinaire, il s'agite toujours comme un chien fou. La comparaison m'a fait sourire parce que je me suis rappelée que justement, il se transforme en chien.

Jusque là, j'ai toujours essayé de garder une certaine distance entre nous. Remus m'avait bien analysée quand il m'avait dit que Sirius était le seul à être "menaçant" parmi mes proches. C'était le seul qui pourrait parvenir à me faire tomber amoureuse de lui. Même si je me suis voilée la face pour la simple et bonne raison que ça me faisait chier de l'admettre (et que ça me fait toujours chier de l'admettre, d'ailleurs), je sais très bien de quoi il retourne. Sinon je n'aurais jamais essayé d'imposer une distance de sécurité entre nous. Après tout, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, Journal, mais il est le seul à réussir à m'embarrasser. Et je déteste ça.

A présent, cette distance n'est plus nécessaire. Je ne suis peut être pas amoureuse, mais moi qui me suis juré de toujours écrire la vérité dans mes journaux, je ne peux pas nier qu'il est attirant. Et que j'avais envie de le toucher. Pas grande chose pour commencer. J'ai passé mes doigts dans ses cheveux toujours longs après le sort qui nous avait fait nous rencontrer. Je n'ai jamais fini de jeter le contre sort. Ou plus probablement, il les préfère plus longs.

Il a des cheveux vraiment très noir. Certaines personnes ont des cheveux d'un brun si foncé qu'on confond avec du noir, mais les siens sont vraiment noir de chez noir. J'ai suivi les contours de son visage du bout des doigts avant de descendre sur son cou et de m'arrêter.

\- Tu peux continuer, m'a t –il soudainement dit.

J'ai sursauté tellement fort (il m'a fait peur ce crétin) qu'il a ouvert un œil avant de le refermer et de caler sa tête plus confortablement sur mes jambes. Je me sentais un peu comme une gamine qui se faisait prendre la main dans le sac en train de piquer des bonbons.

\- Tu as les mains douces, a t –il poursuivi.

J'ai brusquement retiré mes deux mains. Maintenant que je savais qu'il était réveillé, je me sentais beaucoup plus réservée. Il s'est redressé si brutalement que je n'avais pas encore réalisé qu'il s'était levé qu'il m'embrassait déjà.

Mais toujours est – il que je me suis déconcentrée. Qui ne se déconcentrerait pas dans cette situation ? Et qu'est ce qui se passe quand une sorcière se déconcentre ? Tous ses sorts cessent de fonctionner. Le livre de potion m'est tombé sur les genoux de tout son poids. Je me suis pliée en deux en ramenant mes jambes martyrisées à moi tout en lâchant les premiers jurons qui me sont venus à l'esprit.

Quand la douleur a fini par s'atténuer, j'ai pu voir la lueur amusée qui dansait dans le regard gris de Sirius. J'ai su avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche qu'il allait faire une remarque qui ne me plairait pas.

\- Je ne savais pas que je te perturbais autant, a t –il dit d'une voix lourde de sous entendu.

\- Pas… pas du tout, ai –je balbutié comme la dernière des imbéciles. Tu as le potentiel de séduction d'un niffleur en pleine période de mue ! Recule Black !

Pour toi qui ne le sais pas, Journal, un niffleur change intégralement de pelage une fois dans l'année. Du coup, pendant environs une semaine on dirait que des mites les ont grignotés. C'est absolument désolant à regarder. D'ailleurs, les niffleurs ne se montrent durant cette période que s'ils y sont obligés et même les objets très brillants ne les attirent plus. Ils ont tout a fait conscience qu'ils ont l'air à moitié en décomposition lors de leur mue annuelle. Ces animaux sont plus intelligents qu'ils n'en ont l'air au premier abord.

Comme Sirius ne semblait pas avoir entendu mon ordre, j'ai réussi à m'esquiver et je me suis levée. Je lui ai jeté un regard noir quand j'ai remarqué que ma réaction semblait beaucoup l'amuser. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que ça ne va pas être de tout repos d'être sa petite amie.

J'ai fini par venir rejoindre James, Lily et Peter au bord du lac. Comme ils étaient en plein milieu de leur entraînement avec le feu, j'ai préféré attendre là où je suis. Ils sont vraiment doués. Ils ont même réussi à obtenir quelque chose de Peter. S'il a ses ASPICs, je pense qu'il ne pourra jamais assez remercier les autres Maraudeurs pour leur aide...

_Dimanche 4 juin 1978 : assise sur mon lit_

Ce matin, comme tous les dimanches, je suis allée courir. Comme c'est parfois le cas, Andreas s'est joint à Aaron et moi-même pour courir. Tout avait bien commencé. On s'était échauffé et on avait débuté nos tours du parc. Quand soudainement, j'ai trébuché. Ça arrive parfois. Je me suis redressée et j'ai frotté mes mains et mes genoux pour m'assurer que je ne m'étais pas fait mal.

Comme il a commencé à faire plus chaud, j'ai acheté un short pour remplacer mon jogging. J'ai repris ma course. Et 200 mètres plus loin, j'ai à nouveau trébuché. Au bout de la troisième fois, j'ai deviné que quelqu'un s'amusait à me jeter un sort. J'ai observé les alentours sans rien voir. J'ai pensé que le petit plaisantin s'en était allé. Mais ça n'était pas le cas. Je ne pourrais pas dire combien de fois je suis tombée au cours de cette séance de sport.

Bien entendu, les deux autres sorciers se sont rendus compte qu'il y avait un problème. Aaron m'a dit que je ferais mieux de rentrer dans ma salle commune. Ce que j'ai refusé de faire. Je me suis acharnée. Je n'allais quand même pas donner la satisfaction à la personne qui me lançait ce sort d'arrêter à cause d'elle. Mais s'acharner n'est pas toujours sans conséquence. A la fin de l'heure de course, je n'avais pas parcouru la moitié de ma distance habituelle et j'avais les mains et les genoux en sang. Ma seule satisfaction a été que je n'avais pas laissé le connard derrière tout ça gagner.

\- C'était stupide d'insister, m'a dit Aaron en regardant mes blessures.

\- Fairrre prreuve d'entêtement est une belle qualité.

Je me suis tournée vers Andreas, stupéfaite. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais parler depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Ses yeux pâles m'ont sereinement rendu mon regard. Il a dégainé sa baguette.

Je n'emmène pas la mienne pour courir. Mais lui ne s'en sépare jamais. Il la porte à un fourreau attaché à son mollet droit qui était invisible jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à porter lui aussi des shorts pour courir.

Il s'est agenouillé devant moi avant de la pointer sur mes genoux meurtris. Le picotement de mes blessures en train de se résorber n'était vraiment pas agréable. Quand il a finalement rangé sa baguette j'avais une peau toute neuve et encore rosée sur mes deux genoux et mes paumes. J'avais horriblement envie de les gratter, mais Andreas me l'a déconseillé.

\- Un sorrrrcier ne devrrrrait jamais de séparrrer de sa baguette, m'a t –il dit alors que nous remontions vers le château. N'oublie pas.

Il a ensuite commencé à grimper les escalier pour rejoindre sa salle commune. Je l'ai observé, toujours choquée qu'il m'ait parlé.

\- Je crois que tu es remontée dans son estime, a finalement déclaré Aaron.

\- Parce qu'il n'avait pas estime pour moi ?

\- Non, il n'en avait aucune. Il ne voulait pas non plus que tu intègres notre club.

J'ai encaissé l'information et je l'ai digérée tandis qu'Aaron descendait les escaliers pour se rendre dans les cachots où se trouve sa salle commune. Je n'avais jamais envisagé qu'Andreas puisse ne pas m'aimer. Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais rien fait pour ça. Je croyais qu'il ne pensait rien de moi et que me parler lui semblait inutile et que ça s'arrêtait là. Bon, de toute façon, ça n'a aucune importance. L'avis d'Andreas sur moi-même ne m'importe pas, à vrai dire.

Bon, je dois me dépêcher si je veux avoir le temps de prendre mon petit déjeuné, de voir Sirius etc.

_*Dans les tribunes de Quidditch*_

Les Serdaigles sont en train de mettre une déculottée monumentale aux Serpentards. C'est le dernier match de la saison. Les conditions de vol sont idéales, il n'y a pas un gramme de vent, le soleil brille sans pour autant taper trop fort sur nos têtes.

_*Dans le parc*_

Les Serdaigles ont gagnés. C'est Regulus qui a attrapé le vif d'or, mais les Serpentards avaient tellement de points de retard que ça n'a rien changé à la victoire de leurs adversaires.

J'ai croisé ma sœur quand on repartait du stade de Quidditch et que je me trouvais avec les Maraudeurs. Elle fulminait littéralement. Ça m'a mise de bonne humeur pour toute la journée.

_Lundi 5 juin 1978 : en cours d'Histoire de la magie_

Après le petit déjeuné, Oliver m'a abordée et semblait extrêmement nerveux. Je l'ai attiré derrière une statue pour qu'on ne nous voit pas parler ensemble.

\- Crystall, il faut que tu me rendes la bague.

\- Quelle bague ? me suis –je étonnée.

Le seul bijou qui venait de lui (et aussi de Greg, des Maraudeurs et de Lily) c'était mon collier de Brandwyn. Je n'ai pas compris de quoi il parlait jusqu'à ce qu'il m'explique :

\- La bague que je t'ai envoyée à Noël.

Il m'a fallu me souvenir de mes cadeaux de Noël. J'ai revu l'anneau argenté que j'avais porté jusqu'à peu et dont j'avais toujours ignoré l'envoyeur. Avec la température qui montait, mes doigts avaient gonflés comme pour tout le monde et la bague ne m'allait simplement plus.

\- Alors c'est de _toi_ qu'elle venait, me suis – je étonnée.

\- Oui. Je ne pensais pas que j'en aurais l'utilité alors je te l'ai donnée. Mais là j'ai vraiment besoin que tu me la rendes. Je suis désolé.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est cette bague exactement ? me suis –je enquis soupçonneuse.

Je ne voyais pas d'inconvénient à la lui rendre, surtout que je ne pouvais plus la porter pour le moment. Mais sa nervosité ne me disait rien de bon. Il a jeté un coup d'œil aux alentours avant de me faire signe de me pencher. Il m'a chuchoté à l'oreille :

\- C'est un anneau qui a été donné à chaque membre des familles de Sang – Pure soutenant le Seigneur des Ténèbres afin qu'ils ne soient pas tués ou blessés par mégarde.

J'ai sursauté. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, mais il était sérieux. J'en pensé avec dégoût que je l'avais abordé pendant des mois sans me poser de questions. Si j'avais su de quoi il retournait, je l'aurais jetée dans la cuvette des toilettes.

Puis, une part de mon cerveau m'a rappelé que je portais cette bague le jour où Prés – au – Lard a été attaqué. Ça doit être comme ça que le mangemort qui a tué Greg a su que j'étais de Sang – Pur. Je me suis demandée comment il avait deviné : ça n'était pas écrit sur mon front. Mystère résolu.

J'ai aussi pensé, en me rappelant que Voldemort m'a quand même condamnée à mort alors que je la portais, que cette bague n'avait pas vraiment d'utilité. Elle était juste là pour donner l'impression aux familles soutenant Voldemort qu'il les protégerait.

\- C'est important Crystall, a insisté Oliver en se méprenant sur la nature de mon silence. Je t'ai envoyé la mienne en pensant que je n'en aurais pas besoin. Mais… mais Mère a insisté pour que je la porte dès le moment où je monterais dans le Poudlard Express. Je suis désolé d'être aussi lâche mais…

\- Ça suffit Oliver, pas la peine de te justifier, ai –je répliqué d'un ton plus dur que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Je vais te la rendre. Je te suis reconnaissante d'avoir essayé de me protéger en me la donnant, mais ça n'est pas la peine. Je vais me débrouiller seule.

\- Crystall, ne soit pas fâchée, s'il te plaît.

J'ai serré mon petit frère contre moi. Je suis vraiment touchée qu'il ait fait ça, même si ça me dégoûte d'avoir porté cet objet sur moi pendant autant de temps. Une part de ma survie est sans doute due à cet anneau. Oliver doit vraiment m'aimer, sinon il n'aurait pas mis sa propre sécurité en danger pour moi. Mais je ne veux plus qu'il recommence. C'est moi l'aînée, c'est à moi de m'assurer qu'il soit en sécurité, pas l'inverse. J'ai posé mes mains sur ses épaules et je me suis penchée pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Oliver, tu dois penser à toi-même. Il est trop tard pour moi. N'essaye plus de m'aider, tu entends ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, a t –il répliqué les larmes au yeux.

J'oublie parfois qu'il n'a que 12 ans et que c'est encore un gamin. Je l'ai embrassé sur le front et j'ai essuyé ses larmes. J'ai dû moi-même lutter pour ne pas céder à l'émotion. Si je voulais qu'il m'écoute, je devais avoir l'air sûre de moi et déterminée.

\- Je ne mourrais pas, Oliver. Je te le promets. Et ça sera beaucoup plus simple pour moi si je suis sûre que tu ne fais pas de bêtise pour me protéger. Tu dois faire comme si je n'existais pas.

\- Ça n'est pas possible.

\- Essaye, ai –je ordonné d'une voix dure.

\- Je voulais juste t'aider, a t – il murmuré.

\- Si tu veux m'aider, dit moi si tu sais pourquoi c'est aussi nécessaire que tu portes cette bague à ta montée dans le train.

J'ai vu dans son regard qu'il savait quelque chose. Il a un moment hésité. Je ne l'ai pas brusqué. Ça n'aurait pas été correcte. Et il est assez intelligent pour prendre la décision qui s'impose.

\- Queenie m'a dit qu'elle a su par nos parents que le Seigneur des Ténèbres prévoyait d'essayer à nouveau de capturer les enfants de ses opposants lors du trajet vers King's Cross. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai… Mais j'ai entendu d'autres gens en parler…

\- Quelles autres personnes ?

\- Mulciber et Rogue.

\- Ils savent que tu les as entendu ?

\- J'étais aux toilettes et j'ai attendu qu'ils soient partis pour sortir de la cabine.

\- D'accord. C'est bien Oliver. Merci. Mais maintenant, tu dois être plus prudent. N'essaye plus de me parler. Je vais te faire passer l'anneau par le préfet de Serdaigle, Fernand.

Après, je me suis rapidement éclipsée pour aller récupérer cette bague. A la fin de nos trois heures d'histoire de la magie, Fernand attend toujours sa copine pour qu'ils aillent manger ensemble. Je la lui donnerais à ce moment là en lui demandant de la remettre à mon frère à midi de toute urgence. Comme ça, je pourrais vérifier qu'il le fait bien. L'anneau est dans ma poche et j'ai l'impression qu'il pèse une tonne.

Cette après midi après mon heure de métamorphose, qui est le dernier cours de la journée, je demanderais à McGonagall de me laisser accéder au bureau de Dumbledore. La rumeur voulant que l'Ordre du Phénix existe dit aussi qu'il en est le créateur et je suis raisonnablement sûre qu'en bonne Gryffondor, McGo aussi.

Il faut que je le prévienne de cette nouvelle tentative d'enlèvement. Même s'il s'agit d'une fausse information, mieux vaut être trop prudent que pas assez. Je ne crois cependant pas qu'Oliver m'ait menti. D'une part parce que je pense bien que Voldemort est furieux que beaucoup de ses otages se soient échappés en mars dernier, d'autre part parce que le Poudlard Express ne bénéficie d'aucune protection. C'est l'endroit idéal pour tenter une attaque.

_*Grande Salle*_

Fernand a immédiatement accepté la mission que je lui ai confié. Je crois que j'avais l'air suffisamment pressée et inquiète pour qu'il comprenne que c'était important. Avant de s'asseoir à midi, il est allé taper sur l'épaule de mon frère et j'ai vu nettement l'anneau changer de main. Le regard d'Oliver a croisé le mien. Il avait l'air effrayé. Je lui ai souri et j'ai secoué la tête avant de me détourner. Je suis certaine qu'il m'a fixé plusieurs fois depuis le début du repas. Mais je l'ignore délibérément. Si je ne veux pas qu'il revienne me parler, je ne dois pas l'y encourager.

_*Salle commune des Poufsouffles*_

Je suis donc aller parler à McGo à la fin du cours en disant à Tobias et Kathie de ne pas m'attendre. J'ai patienté le temps que la classe ne se vide et je me suis plantée devant le bureau de la directrice adjointe. Elle a levé son regard acéré vers moi, m'examinant avec sévérité.

\- Que puis –je pour vous, Miss Entwhistle ?

\- Je voudrais parler au directeur.

\- Vous savez, nous autres simples enseignants sommes là si jamais vous avez des problèmes. Le directeur ne peut être dérangé à tout moment.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de problème scolaire, me suis-je exaspérée. Je veux lui parler de Voldemort.

Je me suis forcée à user de ce nom maudit. Parce que je n'ai aucune envie de continuer à en avoir peur. Il me fout les jetons quand même, mais c'est déjà un pas en avant dans mon combat. Les Maraudeurs ont tous tressailli au début quand ils m'ont entendu prononcer ce nom. Puis, en entendant la logique qui m'a poussée à dire "_Voldemort_" ils ont adopté ma philosophie. Sauf Peter qui continue à trembler comme une feuille quand il entend ce mot. La prof a sursauté. Elle c'est cependant vite reprise et a plissé les yeux.

\- Que pouvez vous bien avoir à lui dire à ce sujet Miss Entwhistle ?

\- Mieux vaudrait ne pas en parler ici. Les murs ont des oreilles.

Et surtout la classe de McGo donne directement sur le couloir, sans porte ni mur du fond. Le couloir n'est pas très fréquenté alors elle peut se permettre d'occuper une salle qui n'a pas quatre murs. Et en plus toutes nos paroles résonnaient.

La prof m'a jaugée du regard, comme essayant de deviner ce qui me passait par la tête. Mais finalement, elle m'a emmenée voir le directeur.

\- Qu'y a t –il Minerva ? a demandé Dumby quand on est entré.

\- Miss Entwhistle a quelque chose à vous dire à propos de Celui – dont – on – ne – doit – pas – prononcer – le – Nom, lui a appris la prof après avoir soigneusement refermé la porte du bureau derrière moi.

Le regard pénétrant du directeur s'est posé sur moi et je me suis empressée de dresser mes barrières mentale. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il ait eu l'impolitesse d'essayer à nouveau d'entrer dans mon esprit.

\- Hé bien, Miss Entwhistle, nous nous croisons souvent pour aborder ce sujet cette année, a t –il tranquillement souri. Je vous écoute.

\- J'ai eu vent d'une nouvelle attaque de Voldemort qui va avoir lieu contre les élèves.

La tension s'est immédiatement abattue sur nous. Dumbledore s'est avancé dans son fauteuil et j'ai vu que j'avais enfin sa totale attention. Il n'y avait plus d'amusement dans ses yeux. Il était sérieux jusqu'à la moelle des os. Enfin.

\- Quand et où ?

\- Elle aura lieu durant le trajet qui ramènera les élèves à King's Cross. Voldemort veut essayer de reprendre les otages qui se sont échappés en mars avant que les élèves ne repartent dans leur familles.

Nouveau silence. Plus pesant encore. J'ai soutenu le regarde de Dumby pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se redresse.

\- Minerva, pourriez vous envoyer un hibou à Alastor Maugrey pour lui dire que j'aimerais le rencontrer au plus tôt, je vous prie ?

Je me suis sentie soulagée qu'il me croit. McGo a acquiescé et est sortie en vitesse de la pièce. Dumby a contourné son bureau pour me faire face.

\- Comment avez-vous appris ça ?

J'ai hésité avant de lui avouer la vérité. Je ne voulais pas impliquer mon frère dans l'histoire. Mais je lui ai quand même raconté ce qu'il c'est passé ce matin. Tout en précisant qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à convoquer mon frère pour l'interroger. Bon, je ne l'ai pas dit comme ça, mais je crois que j'ai été assez claire.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Monsieur Entwhistle. Impliquer un si jeune enfant dans cette histoire n'est pas correcte, j'en ai bien conscience. Vous savez, je vous suis reconnaissant d'avoir eu le courage de m'en informer. Je ne crois pas non plus que votre frère ait menti. Vous venez peut être de sauver la vie de vos camarades.

\- Je ferais tout pour empêcher qu'une nouvelle tragédie de ce genre n'arrive. Il faut bien des gens qui se mettent en travers du chemin de Voldemort.

Une lueur s'est allumée dans les yeux bleus de Dumby quand j'ai dit ça. Je me suis demandée ce qui lui passait pas la tête à ce moment là.

\- Comptez vous faire parti de ces gens qui s'opposent à Voldemort ? m'a demandé le directeur.

\- Oui, ai –je répondu avec férocité.

\- En ce cas, je peux vous proposer de devenir membre de l'Ordre du Phénix.

J'ai senti mes yeux s'agrandir au risque de sortir de mes orbites tellement j'étais surprise. Rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix ? Je saisque les Maraudeurs en ont l'intention, mais je n'ai jamais pensé les imiter. L'idée ne m'avait même pas effleurée l'esprit. Mais la proposition est à étudier.

\- Je ne sais pas… Il faut que j'y pense.

\- Bien entendu Miss Entwhistle. Je suis content de voir que vous êtes plus réfléchie que Messieurs Black et Potter.

\- Vous le leur avez aussi proposé ?

\- Oh non. Cela fait deux ans qu'ils essayent de devenir membre. Mais nous n'acceptons pas de sorciers mineurs ni de sorciers majeurs n'ayant pas fini leur scolarité. Cependant d'ici un mois aucun d'entre vous ne sera plus scolarisé. Vous avez donc le choix.

J'ai souri. Je vois tout a fait James et Sirius harceler Dumby pour entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais mon sourire un soudainement glissé de mes lèvres quand je me suis rappelée que j'avais encore quelque chose à demander à Dumbledore.

\- Professeur ?

\- Oui ?

\- Vous connaissez des mangemorts ? Je veux dire, pas personnellement, mais de vue et de nom ?

\- Oui, j'en connais un certain nombre sans pouvoir affirmer en connaître la totalité. Pourquoi cette question Miss Entwhistle ?

\- Je… J'aimerais savoir si vous avez déjà entendu parler de l'un d'eux. Il a un fort accent, il est grand, a des yeux bruns et porte un demi masque qui cache juste la partie supérieure de son visage. Il doit être assez proche de Voldemort, je pense.

Je me souviens nettement qu'il est le seul à avoir accompagné son maître quand celui – ci est reparti de Prés – au – Lard et sans que Voldemort n'ai quoi que se soit à dire. Et Bellatrix qui m'a également semblé proche de leur maître a obéi au meurtrier de Greg. Voilà pourquoi je pense qu'il doit faire parti de l'entourage proche de Voldemort. Dumbledore m'a longuement fixé et est retourné s'asseoir derrière son bureau avant de me dire :

\- Voldemort emploie de nombreux sorciers étrangers, Miss Entwhistle. Plusieurs mangemorts pourraient correspondre à votre description.

\- Celui que je cherche a le même accent qu'Andreas Negresco de Gryffondor.

Ça ne m'a pas frappé quand je l'ai entendu parler pour la première fois hier, mais maintenant que je cherchais un indice supplémentaire à donner à Dumbledore, si.

\- A ma connaissance, il n'y a que deux mangemorts venant de pays slaves comme Monsieur Negresco : Igor Karkaroff et Vadim Kniasev, m'a dit Dumbledore très lentement. Il pourrait cependant y en avoir d'autres et je ne peux me prononcer sur leur place dans la hiérarchie mangemort ni vous indiquer lequel est celui que vous cherchez. Parce que je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que vous cherchez un homme bien précis.

\- Non, vos déductions sont exactes.

\- La haine et la soif vengeance ne sont pas les meilleures conseillères qu'il soit.

\- Je sais. Merci de votre aide professeur.

\- Je vous en prie. Pensez à ma proposition.

\- Ne craignez rien.

Je n'avais qu'une hâte : quitter le bureau au plus vite. J'ai deux noms. Deux pistes à suivre. Deux ça n'est rien quand on a toute la vie pour les suivre. Igor Karkaroff et Vadim Kniasev. J'ai l'impression qu'une flamme inextinguible s'est allumée dans ma tête. J'ai fait un pas de géant dans ma recherche du meurtrier de Gregory. Je n'espérais même pas de noms quand j'ai posé la question à Dumbledore.

Ce soir, on s'est entraîné avec les Maraudeurs dans la salle sur demande. J'ai non seulement réussi à projeter mon bouclier mental, mais aussi à m'enfoncer dans les souvenirs de Peter sans me laisser submerger. La sensation d'envahir l'esprit d'un autre, le goût acide de sa peur sur ma langue, m'a dressé tous les cheveux sur la tête. J'ai détesté l'expérience. Et je ne souhaite pas la renouveler. D'autant plus que j'ai été tellement brutale que Peter est resté prostré pendant une bonne demie heure dans un coin de la pièce, roulé en boule.

Je n'ai pas sommeil et même la méditation n'arrive pas à me calmer ce soir. Je sens que je vais être crevée demain… A moins que je n'emprunte à Kathie quelques gouttes de sa potion de sommeil. Depuis qu'elle a pu échapper aux mangemorts à Prés – au – Lard, elle éprouve le plus grand mal à dormir. Ou alors elle se réveille en hurlant. Madame Pomfresh lui a donné une potion très efficace. Depuis, elle dort comme une masse. Partout où je regarde, il y a des signes de la malfaisance de Voldemort. Il faut que ça cesse.

* * *

_A suivre... _


	19. ASPIC

_Salut **Skouare Enix** ! Tout d'abord merci pour cette avalanche de commentaire !:) _

_Alors pour commencer, il y a plusieurs choses que je compte préciser. D'abord, cette fiction n'est pas une romance. Crystall n'est vraiment pas de ce genre. Et ça n'est pas non plus une damoiselle en détresse. Si tu rêves de voir Sirius débarquer sur son hippogriffe blanc pour la tirer in extremis d'une situation périlleuse avant de l'embrasser dans le soleil couchant, je suis navrée de te dire que tu vas être déçue. Crystall est une indépendante : elle n'attend pas qu'on vienne la sauver, elle se sauve elle même. Elle est plutôt réfractaire aux relations amoureuses, et en tout cas n'aime pas faire une débauche d'affection en public. _

_Ensuite, en ce qui concerne Greg, c'est vrai qu'au fur et à mesure il est moins présent dans le Journal de Crystall. Mais ça n'est absolument pas parce qu'il est mis à l'écart par rapport aux Maraudeurs. Crystall note dans ce journal tout ce qui sort un peu de la routine. Et comme celle – ci change de plus en plus, elle passe plus de temps à parler des autres qu'à parler de Gregory qui est partie intégrante de sa vie depuis presque 7 ans. De fait, elle l'évoque moins dans ses écrits, mais elle n'en passe pas moins 90% de son temps avec lui. Quant à ce que les Serpentards ont fait un Gregory, je donnerais un peu plus de précisions dans le bonus que j'ai décidé de publier, mais je laisserais la plupart à l'imagination des lecteurs. C'est un truc que je n'ai pas du tout envie d'écrire, pour être franche. Et oui, c'est extrêmement dommage qu'il meure. On le revoit à nouveau dans le bonus._

_Pour ce qui est des éléments du roman original que je compte garder, a priori oui, Peter trahira, Lily et James mourront et Sirius finira à Azkaban. J'ai toutefois planifié quelques modifications majeures en parallèle, alors il y aura encore des surprises ! _

_Voilà ! Bonne lecture à tout ! _

* * *

**Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante**

_Jeudi 8 juin 1978 : après le cours de sortilège_

J'ai ENFIN réussi quelque chose avec ce sort de contrôle des éléments. Il était temps. Dans deux semaines on doit quant même se faire évaluer dessus. Je n'ai encore aucune maîtrise, mais j'ai réussi à décrocher une colonne d'eau du lac. Ça serait facile de tricher en utilisant un sort de lévitation. Mais impossible de donner longtemps l'illusion. La masse à manipuler est trop importante et doit se mouvoir trop subtilement pour qu'un simple sort de lévitation suffise. Si c'était le cas, les sorciers n'auraient pas eu besoin de créer une magie spécifique des éléments.

La tension autours du couple que je forme avec Sirius ne semble jamais vouloir retomber. Comme me l'a conseillé Andreas, je ne me sépare plus de ma baguette. J'ai sorti mon fourreau de baguette à fixer à la cuisse pour pouvoir courir avec. Même Queenie s'est mise à me harceler. Je n'ai pas besoin de me demander pourquoi : elle a été plus que claire durant la réception du club slug à Noël. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je sais qu'elle est jalouse de moi. C'est mesquin, mais j'adore ça.

Elle m'a balancé que j'avais un truc sur le visage avant de sembler s'étonner de ma cicatrice. Comme si me dire que ça m'enlaidissait allait m'ennuyer. C'est vrai que cette cicatrice n'est pas très jolie à regarder, mais personnellement, je l'aime bien. Elle est la preuve de ce que j'ai vécu et à quoi j'ai survécu. C'est Sirius qui a entendu la remarque et a répliqué que comme ça me différenciait d'elle, cette cicatrice était une bénédiction plus qu'autre chose. En tout cas, ça n'a absolument pas l'air de le gêner.

Au fait, j'ai reçu mon appareil photo. Il était temps.

_Vendredi 9 juin 1978 : dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde_

Les Maraudeurs ont réussi à m'entraîner dans un de leur plan foireux. Ils ont dit qu'ils voulaient que leur dernier jour à Poudlard soit mémorable. Et du coup, ils ont commencé à le préparer avec trois semaines d'avance. S'ils ont sollicité mon aide, c'est parce que je suis meilleure qu'eux en potion et qu'ils ne veulent pas que leurs sales petites tours ne tournent mal. Ils n'ont pas l'air comme ça, mais en réalité ils sont très prudents avec leurs blagues. D'ailleurs, je ne me souviens pas qu'il y en ait une qui ait vraiment causé des choses graves.

Ils veulent que je les aide à préparer une potion qui pourra faire changer les cheveux de couleur selon celle à laquelle pense la personne dépositaire des mèches touchées. Franchement, ça doit donner des trucs bizarres. Mais comme je suis trop gentille, je vais les aider. Ça n'est pas très compliqué en soit. Et ça n'a pas l'air très dangereux.

J'ai essayé de savoir ce qu'ils comptaient faire d'autre, mais je n'ai rien pu leur soutirer. Je tenterais ma chance avec Sirius un peu plus tard. Sait –on jamais. Peut être se laissera t – il convaincre lorsqu'on sera en tête à tête.

_Samedi 10 juin 1978 : sur une fenêtre dans un couloir_

Je ressors tout droit du bureau du directeur. J'étais avec Aaron à la bibliothèque quand McGo est arrivée pour me dire que j'étais convoquée. Je me suis inquiétée moi. J'ai pratiquement couru dans les couloirs. Et dès que j'ai ouvert la porte du bureau, un sort à fusé sur moi. Je me suis baissée au dernier moment et j'ai dégainé ma baguette dans le même mouvement, cherchant de qui il venait.

\- Alastor, voyons ! Rangez moi cette baguette !

\- Bon réflexe, a grogné l'autre sorcier en rengainant.

L'homme qui se trouvait en compagnie du directeur et qui venait de m'attaquer, je le connaissais. C'est Alastor Maugrey, le directeur du bureau des Aurors et LE chasseur le plus doué dans la traque de Mangemort. Il est beaucoup plus impressionnant en vrai. Sa peau est marquée par plus de cicatrices que je ne saurais en recenser. Certaines se superposent sur ses bras nus. Son regard acéré m'a examiné d'une façon que je n'ai pas du tout appréciée. Comme on jauge une vache avant de l'envoyer à l'abattoir. Je l'ai trouvé extrêmement antipathique au premier abord.

\- Vous vouliez me voir, Monsieur le Directeur ?

\- Oui, Miss Entwhistle. Je suppose que vous avez reconnu Alastor Maugrey.

J'ai hoché la tête. En même temps, il est difficile de ne pas se rappeler de lui. Il a un physique unique.

\- Avez-vous réfléchi à ma proposition ? a d'emblée attaqué Dumby.

\- Euh… oui, ai –je acquiescé en jetant un regard incertain à la troisième personne présente.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Alastor est lui-même un membre très actif de l'Ordre. Pourriez vous me dire si vous acceptez où non d'y entrer vous même?

\- J'accepte.

\- Bien, a t -il repris comme s'il n'en avait jamais douté. A présent, Alastor, si vous voulez bien…

\- Est-ce vraiment prudent d'accepter une gamine dans nos rangs ? a grondé l'auror. Surtout pour lui dévoiler immédiatement une partie de notre plan d'action de juillet ?

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit Alastor, Miss Etwhistle est une excellente occlumante. Elle saura très bien garder le secret dans son esprit.

Maugrey n'a pas du tout eu l'air convaincu. Je pouvais même voir du dégoût sur son visage. Il devait être persuadé que je me débinerais où que j'allais rejoindre l'ennemi. Je suis d'accord pour dire que je n'ai pas encore fait mes preuves. Mais juger avant de connaître quelqu'un est d'une idiotie sans nom. Et le directeur du bureau des aurors est censé être intelligent. Il doit cependant avoir confiance en Dumbledore puisqu'il m'a expliqué :

\- Nous allons affecter plusieurs aurors à la protection du Poudlard Express lors de son voyage de retour vers Londres le samedi premier juillet. Vous n'aurez vous-même rien à faire, vous risqueriez de faire capoter toute l'opération, mais nous avons besoin que certains élèves soient au courant histoire de neutraliser toute velléité venant de l'intérieur du train.

\- Je n'arriverais pas à moi seule à empêcher les élèves soutenant Voldemort d'attaquer vos aurors pendant qu'ils seront occupés ailleurs, ai –je souligné.

\- Bien sûr que vous ne le pouvez pas, Miss Entwhistle, est intervenu Dumbledore. Avant de vous convoquer, j'ai parlé avec Messieurs Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow. Je pense qu'à vous 5, vous arriverez à… apaiser les éventuelles tensions.

\- Cessez de tourner autours du pot Albus, a répliqué Maugrey. On a besoin de quelqu'un pour empêcher ces petits imbéciles de Serpentards de vouloir aider leur copains Mangemorts. Il faudrait les enfermer avant qu'ils ne se retournent contre nous, si vous voulez mon avis.

\- Ce ne sont que des enfants, Alastor.

\- Enfant où pas, ça ne change rien.

Sur le coup, je dois avouer que je suis d'accord avec Maugrey. Il faudrait enfermer les futurs Mangemorts qui sont encore à Poudlard avant qu'ils n'aient fini leur scolarité d'ici quelques semaines. Parce qu'après, ils seront lâchés dans la nature et les retrouver une fois qu'ils porteront la marque des ténèbres ne sera pas une mince affaire.

\- Peut –on compter sur vous Miss Entwhistle? a repris Dumby. Les aurors présents feront transiter les informations pour vos camarades par vous, comme votre esprit est efficacement protégé.

\- Bien entendu.

Vu la tête de Maugrey, je peux dire qu'il n'est absolument pas convaincu. J'avais envie de lui dire d'aller se faire voir, mais je me suis tu. Je lui ai juste lancé un regard noir avant de m'en aller. Je vais lui faire regretter d'avoir douté de moi.

_*Salle sur demande*_

Les Maraudeurs sont surexcités. Sirius m'a littéralement sauté dessus pour me dire qu'ils ont été pris dans l'Ordre. Je leur ai appris que je faisais moi aussi partie de la confidence et que c'est moi qui ait initialement donné l'information à Dumby sur cette attaque. Je me serais attendue à un peu de mécontentement de leur part dans le sens où ils font des pieds et des mains pour devenir membres de l'Ordre depuis deux ans et que moi je n'ai rien eu a faire. Mais pas du tout, ils ont été enchantés.

Cette fois, nous ne sommes pas en train de travailler la légilimancie où l'occlumancie. On s'essaye aux duels. James et Sirius sont plutôt doués. Remus et moi on se vaut à peu près et Peter est une catastrophe. Mais ça n'est pas une mauvaise idée de travailler nos capacités en duel. Je ne peux plus me permettre d'y être nulle. Pas alors que je compte bien m'attaquer aux mangemorts. Ça me fait penser que je n'ai toujours pas commencé à essayer d'utiliser deux baguettes simultanément. Ça m'était complètement sortie de la tête à vrai dire. Il faut que je regarde si je ne trouve pas un livre sur le sujet dans la bibliothèque avant de quitter définitivement l'école.

_Dimanche 11 juin 1978 : dans une salle d'étude_

Sirius est de mauvaise humeur, alors je préfère le laisser tranquille pour le moment. Tout ça parce que son frère est venu lui parler aujourd'hui. Regulus voulait absolument lui dire un mot en privé. Je ne le connais pas, donc je ne suis pas sûre, mais il semblait légèrement crispé quand il nous a interpellé.

J'ai dit à Sirius que ça ne le tuerait pas d'écouter son frère. Les liens du sang restent les liens du sang. Mais en bon Gryffondor, il s'est entêté et s'en est simplement allé d'un pas furieux. Il doit vraiment détester sa famille. C'est moi qui ai dû m'excuser auprès de Regulus de son comportement. Regulus semblait vraiment sérieux quand il a demandé à lui parler.

Le château est super sombre en ce moment. En même temps, vu le temps qu'il fait dehors… Dès que le tonnerre gronde, toute l'école tremble.

_Lundi 12 juin 1978 : infirmerie_

Je suis en train de patienter sur un lit que Madame Pomfresh vienne s'occuper de moi. Vu la douleur que je ressens, sa couleur violacée et sa taille qui a triplé, je pense que je me suis cassée la main. Mais c'est moins urgent que la mâchoire de Regulus Black que j'ai déboîtée en même temps que je me suis cassée la main. Lui, il risque d'avoir des problèmes si ça n'est pas rapidement soigné. Du coup, j'écris pour passer le temps et me remettre de ma colère.

J'ai écris hier que Sirius n'avait pas voulu l'écouter. Mais Regulus avait remarqué que je semblais plus ouverte à l'idée. Alors il m'a kidnappée après mon cours de potion. Je sors généralement dans les dernières de ce cours. Slug semble prendre un malin plaisir à me retenir ces derniers temps. S'il pense que je vais devenir célèbre et que je lui enverrais régulièrement du courrier, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'omoplate ce gros morse.

Les couloirs des cachots étaient donc déserts quand j'ai enfin été libérée. J'étais en train de me dire qu'arriver en métamorphose à l'heure serait impossible quand une main s'est plaquée sur ma bouche et une baguette sur ma jugulaire. On a appuyé mon crâne sur une épaule.

\- Tu te tais et tu me suis. Compris ?

J'ai hoché la tête et je me suis laissée entraîner dans un couloir adjacent puis dans une salle dont la porte a claqué derrière nous. On m'a relâché en me poussant vers l'avant, mais pas assez fort pour que je tombe où trébuche. Je me suis tournée en dégainant ma baguette, prête à lancer un sort. Quand j'ai vu qu'il s'agissait de Regulus, je me suis abstenue. Il a alors fait un truc qui m'a étonnée : il a rangé sa propre baguette me laissant le tenir en joue de la mienne.

\- Je veux seulement parler, a t –il dit. Mais tu ne m'aurais pas écouté si je n'avais pas… un peu forcé la situation.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? ai –je aboyé.

\- Sirius ne voulais pas m'écouter, hier. Il faut quand même que j'avertisse quelqu'un. Toi, il t'écoutera.

\- Il a plutôt intérêt, ai –je ironisé.

Ça l'a fait sourire et j'ai baissé mon bras, pointant le sol de ma baguette. Je ne l'ai toutefois pas rangée. Il n'avait pas l'air de me vouloir du mal, mais je n'étais pas naïve et confiante au point de rengainer. J'ai trop souvent eu de mauvaises expériences avec les Serpentards.

\- Qu'est ce que tu voulais lui dire ?

\- Il va y avoir une attaque d'envergure sur le Poudlard Express quand il ramènera les élèves à Londres, a t –il dit très vite. Elle est prévue aux alentours de midi. Il faut que tu avertisses mon frère qu'il le dise à l'Ordre du Phénix.

Je suis restée muette un instant. Je me suis demandée d'où il savait ça, comment il connaissait l'heure et comment il savait que son frère (à qui il n'a pas parlé depuis deux ans) a des contacts avec l'Ordre.

\- Pourquoi je te croirais ? ai –je demandé.

\- Tu dois me croire ! s'est –il effrayé.

\- Donne moi une preuve de ce que tu avances ! Tu crois qu'on peut se permettre de conduire l'Ordre sur une fausse piste pendant que les mangemorts frapperont ailleurs ?

Je savais qu'il ne mentait pas. L'info venait d'Oliver et je lui fais confiance. Ça n'empêche pas que je trouvais louche que tout le monde à Serpentard soit au courant et surtout avec une précision sur l'heure. J'étais persuadée qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Et j'avais raison. Regulus avait toujours les yeux écarquillés de peur quand il a relevé sa manche gauche. Je te laisse deviner ce qui s'y trouvait : la marque des ténèbres qui ondulait sur sa peau, aussi noire que la mort.

J'ai eu un petit moment d'absence que j'ai vu ça. L'instant d'avant j'étais en train de réfléchir et d'écouter Regulus, celui d'après je l'avais attrapé à la gorge et cogné au mur avec ma baguette enfoncée dans sa joue. Il n'a opposé aucune résistance. C'est sans doute ce qui m'a empêché de jeter un sort. Mais c'est vraiment passé à un cheveu.

\- Et tu penses que je vais croire la parole d'un mangemort ? ai –je sifflé tout près de son visage. Je devrais te dénoncer tout de suite.

\- Non, a t –il répondu. Tu ne rendrais service à personne en me dénonçant, surtout pas aux opposants du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Il va falloir faire mieux que ça. Pourquoi tu m'avertis d'une attaque ? Qu'est ce que ça cache ? Tu dois détourner les aurors de quoi ?

\- De rien ! Je te jure sur tout ce qui m'est cher que je cherche à vous aider.

\- Tes promesses ne valent rien.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait à nouveau des morts comme à Prés – au – Lard ! s'est –il écrié. Je ne veux pas que d'autres Nés – moldus payent un crime qu'ils n'ont pas commis !

Tu sais ce qui m'a fait le lâcher, Journal ? Le fait qu'il ait dit "_Né – Moldu_" et non pas "_Sans – de – Bourbe_". Il avait peur et nous étions dans le feu de l'action. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait dit sciemment Né – moldu dans cette situation s'il croyait réellement totalement à la doctrine de Voldemort.

J'ai relâché ma pression sur sa gorge et j'ai reculé d'un pas. Mais j'étais toujours en colère. Mon regard s'est posé sur son bras gauche sur lequel il repositionnait la manche de sa chemise. Je lui ai envoyé mon poing dans la tête, de toute mes forces, faisant pivoter mon corps pour que le coup soit encore plus lourd. Ma main a craqué en même temps que sa mâchoire. Ça a fait mal, mais putain qu'est ce que ça soulage !

Ah, l'infirmière arrive.

_*Dans mon lit*_

J'ai parlé à Sirius de ce qu'il s'est passé cet après midi avec son frère. Il s'est d'abord inquiété pour moi, mais Madame Pomfresh a pu réparer ma main en deux coups de baguette. Du coup, il m'a dit que ça ne l'étonnait même pas de son crétin de frère.

J'ai essayé de lui dire que Regulus n'était peut être pas aussi enfoncé dans le mal que les autres et qu'il était peut être encore temps de le ramener du bon côté. Je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions de ce côté-là, mais Regulus n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'un fanatique. Il y avait de la peur dans ses yeux. Il est terrifié par son appartenance aux mangemorts, je pense. Cependant, il n'a pas la force de caractère de Sirius, sans quoi il serait parti de chez lui plutôt que de faire quelque chose qu'il ne souhaitait pas. Et les peureux ne quittent pas les rangs de Voldemort.

Sirius m'a jeté un regard bizarre avant de me dire que si je pensais vraiment qu'on pouvait sauver son frère, je n'avais pas assez repensé au sort qu'avait subi Gregory. Cette pique m'a tellement surprise et choquée que je l'ai laissé partir sans réagir. Je suis dégoûtée qu'il m'ait dit ça et je lui en veux.

J'ai certainement mieux conscience que lui de quels crimes sont coupables les mangemorts et Voldemort. Je pense qu'un mangemort qui se repend n'existe pas, mais malgré la marque des ténèbres sur le bras de Regulus, je n'arrive pas à le considérer comme un ennemi. Il me paraît un peu trop pitoyable pour ça. On dirait un gamin perdu dans le noir qui attend que sa mère vienne le chercher tout en sachant très bien que ça n'arrivera pas.

Je pense que Sirius s'inquiète pour son frère. Si son sort lui était vraiment égal, il n'aurait sans doute pas réagi comme ça. Il aurait haussé les épaules et ça lui serait passé par-dessus la tête.

Mais pas question de lui pardonner sa remarque sans au moins des excuses sincères.

_Mardi 13 juin 1978 : dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde_

La potion pour les Maraudeurs est prête. J'espère qu'ils vont au moins en faire bon usage. Ils voulaient que je prépare un petit flacon avec un effet prolongé. Je me demande pour qui ils la réservent.

Ce matin, je me suis assise à la table des Poufsouffles alors que j'ai pris l'habitude de manger mon petit déjeuné avec Sirius, James, Remus, Peter et Lily. Sirius s'est levé de table pour venir s'excuser. Il ne paraissait pas très content de devoir le faire. Je m'en doutais que ça serait le cas. Il ne s'excuse pour rien en général. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de lui rendre la tâche facile. Alors je l'ai envoyé chier en lui disant qu'il n'était qu'un enfoiré d'avoir parlé de Greg parce qu'il était en colère. Et je me suis barrée, le plantant là.

Un peu plus tard, Kathie m'a dit que j'étais timbrée de dire à Sirius Black d'aller se faire foutre. Elle ne fait pas parti de ces filles ridicules qui veulent sortir avec Sirius pour le fun où qui m'en veulent d'être sa copine. Mais elle m'a quand même trouvée folle. Ce a quoi j'ai répondu que le fait qu'il soit le beau, le grand, l'intelligent Sirius Black ne le dispensait pas de se conduire correctement. Ce qui est tout a fait vrai. Et ça lui a cloué le bec.

_*Au bord du lac*_

Je profite des derniers rayons de soleil, les pieds dans l'eau. Parfois, on peut voir une selkie où d'autres animaux moins gracieux surgir hors de l'eau avant d'y replonger aussi sec.

J'ai pardonné Sirius. Mais j'ai obtenu mes excuses sincères et en prime un bouquet de fleur. Le seul qui soit venu de quelqu'un d'autre que de Greg. Je me suis rendue compte qu'en fait je ne lui en voulais pas vraiment. J'étais fâchée, mais c'était plus pour bouder qu'autre chose. Et Sirius a des … arguments convaincants, on va dire.

Je suis en train de tourner comme toutes les dindes qui lui courent après. Faut que je me reprenne. Pas question de me laisser complètement prendre dans ses filets, pour utiliser une métaphore marine qui va tout a fait bien avec l'endroit où je me trouve. Mais je crains qu'il soit déjà trop tard pour essayer de me dégager.

Les dates des différents examens ont été affichés dans le hall avant le dîné.

Ma première épreuve se déroulera l'après midi du mercredi 21 juin et sera l'écrit de l'histoire de la magie. Au moins une fois cette matière passée, le plus chiant sera fait.

_Vendredi 16 juin 1978 : sur le chemin du château_

Je commence à attraper le coup de main en magie des éléments. Le seul qui n'obtient toujours aucun résultat, c'est Gilderoy. Mais ce type est une catastrophe sur patte. C'est à se demander comment il a pu entrer en ASPIC alors qu'il a dû rater toutes ses BUSEs.

En fait, il faudrait que je commence à travailler l'histoire de la magie. J'ai raté ma BUSE et je pensais que ça me permettrait d'abandonner la matière. Mais c'est considéré comme de la culture générale alors tous les étudiants d'ASPIC sont obligés de la suivre. Franchement, cette matière ne sert à rien, ça me fait chier de perdre du temps à la réviser.

La dernière sortie à Prés – au – Lard a été annulée alors qu'à l'origine, elle devait se dérouler demain. C'est pas plus mal. Je crois que personne n'y serait allé de toute façon. Ce qui c'est passé en mars est toujours dans tous les esprits.

_Samedi 17 juin 1978 : salle commune de Poufsouffle_

Peeves s'était sans doute tenu _trop_ tranquille depuis le début de l'année. Tout à l'heure, il a débarqué et il a lâché des criquets dans notre salle commune. Ces derniers se sont mis à bouffer les plantes qui ornent cet endroit. Et les plantes n'ont pas du tout apprécié. La plupart d'entre elles sont inoffensives. Mais il y en a une, une plante grimpante du nom d'Oscar qui a envahi presque tous les murs et le plafond de notre salle commune, qui n'aime pas du tout être agressée.

Quand les criquets ont commencé à la dévorer, elle a lâché dans l'air des spores qui ont instantanément paralysé tous les insectes. Et accessoirement tous les élèves se trouvant dans la salle commune, les dortoirs et le couloir devant notre salle commune. Parce que certains ont eu la présence d'esprit de sortir de la salle mais du coup une partie des spores se sont déversées dans le reste du château.

Heureusement, moi je n'y étais pas. J'étais dans le parc avec Sirius. Le pire, c'est qu'Oscar est une plante grimpante venant de la même famille que le filet du diable. Donc, pour l'enlever de la salle commune, le professeur Chourave va devoir y passer au moins un mois de ses vacances. En attendant, nos quartiers de Poufsouffle vont devoir être évacués le temps que le sortilège d'assainissement d'air ait fait son boulot et que tous les criquets soient capturés. Ce soir, je dormirais donc dans la Grande Salle avec tous mes camarades. Une nuit sur la pierre dure et froide du sol juste avant les examens, youpi …

_*Dans la Grande salle*_

En fait, c'est pas si inconfortable. Et le plafond magique nous renvoie l'image d'un ciel étoilé. C'est un peu comme si on dormait à la belle étoile. En revanche, ce qui est chiant, c'est qu'on est surveillés par des profs et que du coup on est obligé de respecter le couvre feu des premières années qui ne le respectent pas eux même d'ordinaire.

_Dimanche 18 juin 1978 : bibliothèque_

Je commence vraiment à être nerveuse. On commence les épreuves dans trois jours. Et je ne suis pas la seule. C'est la première fois que je vois Sirius et même James travailler. Je suis assise avec Lily et les Maraudeurs à la bibliothèque. On a eu du mal à trouver une place parce que tous les autres élèves en ASPIC et passant leur BUSE ont l'air de s'être donné rendez vous ici.

_Mercredi 21 juin 1978 : Infirmerie_

Les Maraudeurs et moi on a mangé notre petit déjeuné ici avec Remus qui ressort tout juste de sa dernière transformation. Aucun des 4 n'a l'air en forme. Dumby est tout a fait au courant de la condition de Remus, alors il aurai pu faire un effort et essayer de mettre la première épreuve demain.

J'ai reçu une lettre des parents de Gregory ce matin. Ils me souhaitent une bonne chance et croisent les doigts pour moi. J'adore ces gens. Je vais ramener Doo à la volière avant que l'infirmière ne la voie et ne la chasse à grand renfort de cri.

_*Dans le parc après deux heures d'écrit d'histoire de la magie*_

Merde alors. Je pensais que l'examen se cantonnerait aux grands événements de l'histoire magique d'Angleterre que nous avons étudié ces 7 dernières années. Mais pas du tout. Ils sont allés chercher loin les questions. Je pense que j'ai complètement loupé cette épreuve. Pas au point d'obtenir un T, mais je n'ai pas l'espoir de décrocher un A. Un D à la limite. Lily a eu l'air plus stressée à la sortie de l'épreuve qu'à l'entrée, mais James a réussi à le lui faire oublier. Il y a des Serdaigles qui sont en train de criser dans le hall. Qu'est ce que ça va être après les autres épreuves ?

La prochaine matière que je passe, c'est Botanique. On a l'écrit le 23 au matin et la pratique l'après midi. J'espère que je vais bien m'en sortir. J'ai travaillé dur ces derniers mois.

_Jeudi 22 juin 1978 : bibliothèque_

Je ne vais jamais y arriver. Je sens que je vais louper toutes mes ASPICs. Je suis trop nulle...

_Vendredi 23 juin 1978 : à midi_

L'épreuve écrite de botanique n'a pas été aussi catastrophique que je ne le pensais. Je crois que j'ai confondu les différents types de cactus carnivores et le nom latin de la rampante des cavernes n'est pas _Noxus serpentis_ mais _Noxus peristis_. Bon, ça n'est pas encore dramatique. Faut pas que j'y pense. Comme nous l'ont répété les profs, en ASPIC l'épreuve écrite n'est qu'un tiers de la note. Je peux encore me rattraper cet après midi.

_*En attendant Sirius dans la salle de bain des préfets*_

Sirius a vraisemblablement loupé son épreuve. Il devait s'occuper d'une plante plutôt belliqueuse surnommée le Boxeur d'Inde. Le nom ne laisse pas de grand mystère sur la particularité de cette plante. Il a réussi à s'occuper de la plante en question, mais il s'est pris tellement de coups que les examinateurs l'ont envoyé à l'infirmerie. Il n'était pas le seul à y avoir été envoyé. Mais comme il n'avait rien de grave, quelques contusions et quelques éraflures, il a vite été jeté de l'infirmerie pour aller prendre une douche.

Il m'a croisé à ce moment là et m'a entraîné de force dans la salle de bain des préfets. Je me suis assise dans un coin et d'un sort, j'ai fait apparaître un rideau autours de moi pour protéger son intimité. Il m'a dit qu'il s'en fichait, mais pas moi. Bon, d'accord j'ai peut –être jeté un coup d'œil discret. En toute innocence bien sûr.

\- Tu es tombé sur quoi ? m'a t –il demandé.

\- Je ne me rappelle plus le nom, mais je sais qu'elle m'avait balancé de la terre en pleine poire la dernière fois qu'on s'était retrouvées face à face elle et moi.

\- Ah oui, je m'en rappelle de celle – là ! James et moi on l'avait énervée juste pour amorcer une bataille de boue. Tu n'as pas raté ?

\- Non. J'ai assez bien réussi, je pense. Mais je n'ai pas fait le dernier truc, la taille des racines. Elle commençait à être irritée et j'ai jugé plus prudent de ne pas la provoquer plus.

\- Ça te fera toujours perdre moins de points que si elle s'était mise en colère

Je trouve que c'est quand même vachement bizarre de parler avec lui alors que je le sais nu sous la douche en train de se savonner. C'est très intime. Si nos places étaient inversées, j'aurais été trop gênée. Et je ne crois pas qu'il serait bien sagement resté assis derrière un rideau…

Pour cette épreuve, j'étais avec Lily puisqu'elle s'appelle Evans avec Aaron Ells, avec ma sœur aussi bien entendu ainsi qu'avec Tom Dobson un Serdaigle et Marie Gardener une Poufsouffle également.

Marie s'est retrouvée face à une mandragore. Elle s'en est parfaitement bien occupée. Ma sœur aurait pu se douter en voyant le cache oreille que nous avions dans notre matériel pour l'examen qu'il devait y avoir une raison. Mais sa tentacula ne nécessitait pas ce matériel et du coup, elle n'a pas mis son cache oreille. Elle s'est évanouie une demi heure après le début de l'examen, alors que Marie avait fini les préparatifs des soins complémentaires qu'elle devait appliquer à sa mandragore et qu'elle la sortait de son pot.

Je suis contente que Queenie se soit plantée, sans mauvais jeu de mots (mais un peu déçue que la mandragore en question ait été trop jeune pour que son crie cause autre chose qu'un évanouissement). Surtout parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de me jeter des regards tantôt méchants, tantôt hautains et que je sentais bien qu'elle allait me faire une crasse à un moment où à un autre. La prochaine fois, j'essayerai de me mettre loin d'elle.

_*Dans le parc*_

Sirius, Lily, Remus et moi on attend Peter et James. Ils ne devraient plus tarder à arriver. Remus et moi on ne peut pas s'empêche de pouffer de rire à chaque fois que nos regards ne se croisent. Tout à l'heure dans la salle de bain, Sirius a voulu se sécher les cheveux avec un des nombreux dispositifs magiques que lui aurait conseillé Remus. J'étais en train de réviser la métamorphose derrière mon rideau quand j'ai entendu un grand bruit suivi d'un cri. J'ai bondi hors de mes rideaux. Et j'ai éclaté de rire. Ça a été plus fort que moi. J'ai dû m'appuyer contre le mur, pliée en deux, pour ne pas tomber.

Le fameux dispositif conseillé par Remus était en fait un appareillage destiné à vous affubler d'une coupe afro. Après vérification, c'était marqué en runique et en tout petit dessus. Celui qui l'a placé là ne devait vraiment pas vouloir que les gens se doutent de quelque chose avant de se trouver avec cette coupe ridicule sur le crâne. Franchement, c'était des plus tordants, surtout avec l'air ébahi de Sirius. Quand j'ai fini par me calmer, je lui ai arrangé sa coupe, mais de temps en temps, il a encore une mèche qui rebique en bouclant aussi serré que les poils d'un caniche.

Sirius a menacé Remus de représailles, ce a quoi Remus a répondu qu'il fallait bien qu'il se venge pour toutes les fois où Sirius a usurpé ses privilèges de Préfet. Je suis du côté de Remus. Non pas parce qu'il a raison (même si c'est le cas), mais parce qu'il m'a bien fait rire. Je ne l'aurais jamais pensé capable de faire une telle chose. C'était bien trouvé.

Lily et Remus semblent avoir parfaitement réussi leurs épreuves. Ils sont tombés sur la même chose : recueillir des pousses de Snargalouf et les préparer pour le séchage et le stockage. Ah, je vois Peter et James arriver au loin.

_*Dans la Grande Salle*_

James a loupé son épreuve. Mais alors complètement. Il est tombé sur un filet du diable. Je me rappelle très nettement avoir entendu qu'il détestait ces plantes là après avoir manqué d'être étranglé par une pousse qui se trouvait dans la mauvaise serre.

La serre où se trouve le filet du diable et les autres plantes vivant à l'obscurité est noire comme un four. De quoi vous foutre les jetons. Et dès qu'on y met une lumière on se rend très bien compte qu'on dérange les plantes.

Quand on a travaillé dedans (plus d'une fois cette année malheureusement), il y une fleur qui a failli avaler ma baguette que j'utilisais pour m'éclairer. Avec ma main et mon avant bras en prime. Vu la taille de crocs qu'elle avait, je ne doute pas un instant qu'elle ai pu me sectionner net l'articulation du coude.

Peter n'a pas été très clair quant à ce qu'il devait faire pour cette épreuve et encore moins clair quant au résultat qu'il a obtenu. Je pense qu'il a dû tomber une plante dégageant du pollen capable rendre confus le plus lucide des sorciers. Ça explique sans doute ses phrases sans queues ni têtes.

La suite des épreuves est prévue pour la semaine prochaine. On aura 6 jours non stop d'examen. On finit par les options, donc soin aux créatures magiques et rune pour moi. Il me reste un week – end pour tenter de combler mes lacunes…

… Ça ne suffira jamais.

_Lundi 26 juin 1978 : dans mon dortoir_

Mais qu'elle journée POURRIE ! Je hais la métamorphose. L'écrit n'aurait pas été plus difficile si il avait été écrit en chinois. J'ai fait beaucoup de hors sujet ou de réponse incomplète. Quand à la pratique… J'ai très bien réussi les premières épreuves, mais dès que le niveau de difficulté a augmenté, laisse tomber. La dernière métamorphose était celle du charbon en diamant. Lily a réussi son épreuve quelque tables plus loin. Son examinateur la félicitait tellement fort que je pourrais presque mettre l'échec de ma dernière métamorphose sur le compte du vacarme. Même Peter a mieux réussi que moi. Après tant d'heure à réviser avec Aaron, je suis verte. J'ai envie de massacrer quelqu'un où quelque chose.

Le pire, c'est qu'Aaron est venu me demander comment ça c'est passé. Je n'ai même pas osé le regarder en face en lui répondant. Je me sens tellement nulle. Va chier, j'espère que demain ça se passera mieux. J'ai potion et si je loupe cette matière, je me pends.

_Mardi 27 juin 1978 : au pied de la tour d'astronomie_

J'ai promis à Elena de l'attendre ici. Elle est en train de passer sa BUSE d'astronomie. Elle m'a chopée à midi et m'a fait une crise pour que je vienne. Et comme je suis de bonne humeur, j'ai décidé de le faire.

J'ai réussi mes potions. L'écrit était d'une banalité affligeante. La potion a préparer, c'était autre chose. Il s'agissait du filtre d'amour le plus puissant jamais fabriqué à ce jour : l'amortensia. C'était la plus longue et la plus difficile à confectionner parmi les 6 potions que nous pouvions tirer au sort.

Avant de la commencer, nous avons dû compléter les instructions qui étaient en fait un texte à trou. Ma potion avait la teinte nacrée exacte. Mon examinateur m'a dit que c'était impressionnant. J'étais la dernière dans la salle quand il a dit ça et les autres examinateurs présents sont venus voir également. Si j'avais pu être encore plus fière, j'aurais explosé.

Pour moi, cette potion sent un peu comme à Honeyduck. Une odeur sucrée et envoûtante mais sans être prenante au point de devenir écœurante. C'est très subtile comme nuance.

Aaron m'attendait. Quand je suis enfin sortie de la salle, une bonne heure après lui, il s'est précipité sur moi pour me serrer dans ses bras.

\- J'ai réussi ! s'est –il exclamé avec un grand sourire. Grâce à toi ! Je vais pouvoir faire la spécialité que je veux ! Merci ! Merci !

Je n'avais jamais vu Aaron Ells aussi expressif. Pour peu, il aurait presque ressemblé à Elena. Et je me suis laissée faire comme une imbécile parce que j'étais contente que mes conseils aient servi à quelque chose.

\- Enlève tes mains de ma copine, a alors grogné une voix.

Je me suis penchée et j'ai vu Sirius qui arrivait au bout du couloir l'air en colère. Il semblait même vouloir mettre un bon coup dans la gueule d'Aaron. Mais ce dernier m'avait transmis sa bonne humeur. Et après une journée de dur labeur, j'avais parfaitement réussi la seule matière qui m'aurait donné envie de me pendre si je l'avais ratée.

J'ai couru vers Sirius et je lui ai sauté au cou. Il a manqué de tomber sous la violence avec laquelle je lui ai sauté dessus. Il ne s'y était pas préparé et c'est vrai que je ne suis pas aussi extravertie d'ordinaire. Je l'ai serré avant de m'écarter de lui. Comme il m'avait rattrapée et me portait à présent, nos visages étaient pour une fois à la même hauteur. J'ai plaqué un baiser sur ses lèvres et je lui ai souri :

\- J'ai réussi ! Viens ! On va trouver les autres !

J'ai agité une main vers Aaron et j'ai tiré Sirius de l'autre. Je voulais vraiment aller voir comment c'était déroulé l'examen pour les autres. Mais je voulais aussi éloigner Sirius d'Aaron. Je ne voulais vraiment pas d'une bagarre pour une raison stupide.

Dans l'ensemble, tout le monde a réussi cette épreuve. Sauf Remus qui pense avoir en parti loupé la première partie de la confection de Felix Felicis. C'est une potion qui demande environs un an de préparation, alors forcément il ne pouvait pas la terminer et de toute façon, elle fait partie de potions interdite de synthèse totale en milieu scolaire. Mais la partie sur laquelle il est tombé n'est pas la plus simple des 15 phases de préparation. Pas la plus dure, mais pas la plus simple non plus.

Prochaine épreuve : Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! Il n'y a aucune chance que ça se passe aussi bien que les potions...

* * *

_A suivre..._


	20. La fin d'une époque

_Bonjour à tous. _

_Comme certains l'ont peut -être constaté, une review m'a été laissée m'accusant de plagiat._

_L'histoire en question s'appelle « Journal d'un Poufsouffle » et a été publiée par **Xunaly** . Rien que le titre peut vous laisser voir qu'il y a effectivement quelques ressemblances entre son récit et le mien ne serait – ce que par la forme. Je suis la première à le reconnaître. _

_Je n'avais toutefois jamais entendu parler de cette histoire avant ce commentaire. Xunaly et moi même avons discuté de nos histoires respectives durant cette semaine et il est apparu qu'il ne s'agit pas de plagiat. Les ressemblances viennent de réflexions basées sur des éléments parfois complètement contradictoires, aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître. Et notre volonté commune de présenter les Poufsouffles sous un jour nouveau nous a vraisemblablement fait débuter nos deux histoires de façon similaire._

_**Xunaly** a eu la gentillesse de republier une review à ce sujet, si jamais une confirmation vous est nécessaire._

* * *

_Dans le cas ou je souhaiterais reprendre l'idée de quelqu'un, ce serait avec son accord, et avec une phrase l'annonçant avant le début du chapitre. Il faut laisser à César ce qui appartient à César._

_Je me sens obligée de préciser ici : l'univers sur lequel j'écris ainsi que les personnages tels que les Maraudeurs, le corps enseignant de Poudlard, Maugrey, Voldemort et la plupart des Mangemorts appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, comme chacun le sait._

_Crystall, tous les Poufsouffles, les membres du Club et à peu près tous les personnages secondaires sont ma propriété exclusive._

_Je publie cette note en espérant que cela n'entachera pas mon histoire et que vous prendrez toujours plaisir à la suivre._

* * *

**La fin d'une époque**

_Mercredi 28 juin 1978 : dans mon lit_

Je suis totalement crevée. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis trois jours. C'est pour ça que même si il n'est que 21h, je vais dormir dès que j'ai fini d'écrire.

Aujourd'hui, c'était DCFM. J'estime m'être pas trop mal débrouillée à l'écrit. Quant à la pratique, c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis si fatiguée. Cette année, l'épreuve pratique se décomposait en deux étapes : un duel entre deux élèves d'un groupe et une évaluation plus académique avec un enchaînement de sort soigneusement choisis par nos examinateurs.

La sorcière, Mrs Lamberts, qui a été chargée de me noter était de très petite taille, au point où je me suis demandée si elle n'avait pas une parenté quelconque avec Flitwick. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et attachés en un chignon lâche et elle était plutôt jolie même si elle avait l'air sévère.

Nous avons commencé par les duels. Un sac avec des étiquettes portant les 5 noms des élèves appelés en même temps que moi, ainsi que le mien, nous a été présenté. Le premier élève à piocher a été Tom Dobson puisqu'il était le premier par ordre alphabétique. Il a tiré le nom de Marie Gardener. Ils sont entrés dans la salle d'examen en compagnie des deux sorciers qui les allaient les noter et nous avons attendu qu'ils aient fini. J'aurais bien voulu voir comment ils se débrouillaient, mais ça n'était pas possible. 5 minutes plus tard, ça a été au tour d'Aaron d'entrer dans la salle avec Lily.

Quand les examinateurs ont vu que ma sœur et moi serions l'une contre l'autre, ils ont suggéré de refaire le tirage. Mais Queenie n'a pas voulu, affirmant que nous n'étions plus sœur et que cela ne la dérangerait pas de m'écraser lors d'un duel. J'ai soupiré, mais j'ai accepté. Pour être tout a fait franche, je préférais me battre en duel avec elle plutôt qu'avec Aaron où Lily. Ma sœur me paraissait toutefois trop confiante et je me suis promis de me méfier. Cette fois nous avons attendu beaucoup plus longtemps. La lutte a vraisemblablement été âpre entre la Gryffondor et le Serpentard.

Puis mon tour est arrivé. Les quatre autres élèves n'étaient plus là, ils avaient dû quitter la pièce par la deuxième porte. Notre "arène" était une pièce ronde, totalement nue excepté deux chaises qui avaient été mises à disposition des examinateurs. Les duels précédents avaient laissé des traces. Quelques cratères ça et là, et une odeur de brûlé. La femme qui m'a examiné lors de cette épreuve m'a lancé un sort pour faire changer mon uniforme de couleur et ne pas me confondre avec Queenie. Elle aurait pu me prévenir avant. Et ça n'était pas nécessaire puisque Queenie porte ses cheveux courts et moi longs. C'était bien suffisant pour pouvoir nous reconnaître. Mais bon, je n'ai pas protesté pour ne pas me mettre la naine à dos.

\- Vous allez être évaluées sur la richesse de votre panoplie de sort, sur votre maîtrise de ceux – ci, votre précision, et le choix judicieux des moyens employés pour gagner. Aucun sort empêchant la poursuite de l'examen ne doit être employé. Pour le reste, vous pouvez employer la méthode qu'il vous plaira pour remporter la victoire.

\- Le gagnant récupérera des points supplémentaires, a poursuivi la sorcière naine. Une victoire trop rapide ne serait pas à votre avantage puisque vous n'êtes pas évaluées sur le temps que prend le duel. Mon collègue et moi-même, nous nous réservons le droit d'interrompre ce duel à tout moment où si nous jugeons avoir toutes les informations nécessaires à la notation de vos capacités. J'attends du fair–play et de la courtoisie dans ce duel Mesdemoiselles. Vous pouvez commencer.

Queenie et moi nous nous sommes approchées l'une de l'autre, avant de lever nos baguettes devant notre visage et de nous incliner l'une en face de l'autre. Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux a quel point elle avait envie de se battre avec moi. Ce qui n'était pas du tout mon cas. Ça n'est pas pour cela que je me suis laissée faire.

On s'est tourné le dos et nous avons fait chacune quatre pas. Je n'avais pas si tôt fini mon dernier pas que je me suis accroupie avant de pivoter face à ma sœur. Elle avait marché plus vite que moi où alors n'avait pas fait son dernier pas parce qu'elle était déjà retournée. Son sort est passé loin au dessus de ma tête. J'avais vu cette tactique là dans un livre que j'avais emprunté sur le sujet. Je suis persuadée que je vais me retrouver plusieurs fois embarquée dans des duels dans un avenir proche, alors je me suis renseignée.

J'ai eu le temps d'apercevoir la surprise sur le visage de Queenie avant de lancer un "_expelliarmus_" simple et basique qui m'a permis de me redresser et de retrouver ma mobilité maximale. Le sort n'a pas abouti, mais j'ai pu riposter à sa contre attaque au maximum de mes capacités. Comme je n'oubliais pas qu'on était en pleine évaluation, j'ai utilisé un maximum de sort que j'avais à ma disposition, même si certains faisaient sourire Queenie.

Elle se battait comme une forcenée. Son regard a croisé le mien à un moment et j'ai senti son esprit percuter le mien. J'ai été un moment stupéfaite qu'elle s'y connaisse en légilimancie avant de me rappeler que mon père est excellent dans ce domaine. C'est comme ça qu'il savait toujours quand nous lui mentions étant plus jeunes. Et mentir à notre père c'était en payer les conséquences.

Une fois mon étonnement passé, j'ai dressé mes remparts mentaux autours de mon esprit et je l'ai brutalement expulsée. Son sourire supérieur s'est transformé en grimace. Et ça l'a mis en colère. Visiblement sa légilimancie était l'as qu'elle cachait dans sa manche.

\- Sale traître à ton sang ! m' a t –elle crié. De quel droit oses –tu …?

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne n'a pas réussi à forcer mon esprit en mars dernier, l'ai –je coupé d'une voix calme et basse. Pensais –tu que tes bases ridicules de légilimancie suffiraient à percer mes défenses ?

Pour le coup, elle n'était plus juste en colère, mais totalement furieuse. Au départ, je n'avais pas eu l'intention de la provoquer délibérément, mais après je me suis dit que c'était une façon comme une autre de percer une faille dans sa défense qui était quand même solide pour quelqu'un comme moi, n'ayant qu'un entraînement des plus sommaires en duel.

Elle a fait un ample mouvement de sa baguette, probablement pour me lancer un sort du genre qu'on aimerait ne jamais croiser, et je suis passée sous sa garde. Mon idiot petit "_petrificus totalus_" l'a frappée en pleine poitrine et elle est tombée à la renverse.

Je me suis approchée d'elle au moment où les examinateurs me précisaient que c'était fini. J'ai rangé ma baguette avant de me poster près d'elle pour qu'ils ne pensent pas que je ne les avais pas entendu. Je savais que Queenie pouvait toujours écouter ce que je lui disais alors je me suis accroupie à côté d'elle :

\- Si tu avais été moins sûre de ta supériorité et si tu t'étais rappelée que j'ai écopé de cette cicatrice dont tu aimes tellement te moquer en essayant de sauver ma peau et celle de mes amis, tu aurais su que je ne suis plus la même qu'avant. Tu te serais doutée que je me suis renseignée sur les duels et que désormais, j'enverrais chier les ordres de nos parents qui voulaient que je te fasse passer pour la meilleure de nous deux. Tu devrais revoir ta façon de penser. Cela t'évitera peut être de mourir stupidement.

Ça n'était pas le moment de lui dire ce genre de chose. Mais je crois que j'ai quand même bien fait de le faire là. D'une, elle était immobilisée et ne pouvait pas m'interrompre ni m'attaquer, de deux nous avions deux témoins ce qui peut toujours être utile, et de trois je n'ai pas l'intention et je n'aurais de toute façon pas l'occasion de lui reparler par la suite. Il fallait qu'elle sache.

Je me suis éloignée et j'ai rejoint mon examinatrice qui m'attendait près de la seconde porte de la salle tandis que le sorcier qui notait Queenie allait la délivrer du sortilège du saucisson et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

\- L'occlumancie est un choix judicieux quand on veut débuter dans les arts de l'esprit, m'a fait remarquer la naine.

\- "_Mieux vaut être à l'abri dans son esprit_… ai –je commencé.

\- … _que menacé dans celui des autres_ ", a t –elle terminé à ma place. Exacte. C'est un ancien proverbe quelque peu oublié ces derniers temps. Je m'étonne que quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que vous le connaisse.

\- Je l'ai lu dans un livre et je l'ai trouvé très juste alors je l'ai retenu.

Elle m'a souri. Je crois qu'elle m'aimait bien. Lily, Aaron, Marie et Tom étaient déjà en train de poursuivre leurs examens quand je suis arrivée. Marie m'a jeté un coup d'œil, mais les trois autres étaient totalement focalisés sur leur travail. Quand j'ai vu le matériel qui m'attendait (une plaque de pierre épaisse posée verticalement, une feuille d'argent de moins d'1mm d'épaisseur pour une taille identique à celle de la plaque de pierre, et une panoplie d'encre de diverses couleurs) j'ai immédiatement deviné ce que j'allais devoir faire.

\- Je vois que vous savez déjà ce qui vous attend, a t –elle dit en s'asseyant sur son siège. Vous avez ici tout le matériel nécessaire pour réaliser un sceau destiné à l'emprisonnement des souvenirs.

J'ai un peu paniqué en entendant ça. Parce qu'en cours, nous n'avons pas vu ce genre de chose. On a travaillé sur le scellement d'esprit maléfiques et rien d'autres.

\- Comme vous le savez, certains souvenirs relâchés dans la nature par des sorciers peu scrupuleux peuvent faire beaucoup de dégâts, notamment chez les moldus.

C'est vrai. Parfois ce genre de souvenir, s'il a assez de force et d'autant plus s'il est violent, peut s'attacher à une personne et causer par exemple des chutes très fréquentes où des contusions dont on ne peut déterminer l'origine. Les moldus n'arrivent pas à les voir et tant qu'ils n'ont pas absorbés suffisamment de magie les sorciers non plus d'ailleurs. Parce que ce genre de souvenir se nourri de la magie ambiante.

\- Comme votre professeur m'a dit que vous n'avez abordé que les sceaux concernant les mauvais esprits, je vous ai apporté ici deux feuilles de documentation pour que vous puissiez adapter vos connaissances au cas présent. Vous pouvez utiliser l'anglais, les runes où les glyphes pour le réaliser.

Je crois franchement que j'ai eu l'exercice le plus dur de cette cession d'examen. Les autres devaient réaliser plusieurs sorts, moi je n'en avais qu'un seul (parce que c'est très long à faire ce genre de sceau) soit aucune chance de me rattraper ailleurs.

La première étape dans la conception d'un sceau, c'est l'établissement de la formule qui décrit très précisément les effets et propriétés du sceau que l'on veut créer. On peut écrire la formule en anglais où en rune mais rien n'est aussi efficace (et aussi difficile) que la réalisation par des glyphes. C'est comme pour les incantations : on peut incanter en anglais, mais ça marche beaucoup mieux en runique. Après avoir lu les feuilles d'informations complémentaires, je me suis dit que j'aurais moins de chance de me planter si j'utilisais des glyphes plutôt que des runes même si je suis beaucoup plus à l'aise avec les runes.

Les infos que Mrs Lamberts m'avait donné contenaient beaucoup de glyphes. Il faut savoir que ces dernières ne fonctionnent pas comme l'alphabet. Un glyphe ne représente pas une lettre, mais une action où une chose. Et on peut écrire les glyphes de différentes couleurs pour lui donner une force particulière.

J'ai prudemment établi ma formulation en utilisant les glyphes que j'avais sélectionné du papier que m'avait tendu mon examinatrice. Elle n'était pas très complexe parce que c'était un sceau général et non spécialisé sur un type de souvenir en particulier. Après, j'ai dessiné un cercle entourant un pentacle à l'aide d'un compas et d'une règle à l'échelle de la feuille d'argent.

Ce symbole a souvent été associé au diable et à la sorcellerie. Pour le diable, je ne sais pas, mais je suis d'accord pour la sorcellerie. Le pentacle (uniquement s'il est entouré d'un cercle) est la figure géométrique qui retient le mieux la magie. Une fois la structure tracée, j'ai prudemment débouché l'encre violette. Ces encres sont préparées d'une manière spécifique, mais elles n'ont rien à voir avec les encres utilisées pour les tatouages. C'est encore une autre façon de faire.

Avec ma plume, j'ai soigneusement écrit sur toutes les lignes (celle du cercle et du pentacle) la formule que j'avais choisie et le plus de fois possible. Plus on répète la formule plus le sceau sera efficace. Cela oblige à être très précis parce qu'il est facile de se tromper en traçant un glyphe quand on écrit aussi petit. Quand on écrit plus gros aussi, remarque. Si on loupe un seul glyphe, ça ne fonctionne pas. Même si une tâche d'encre tombe, ça ne marche pas. La feuille d'argent est extrêmement fragile et il faut trois mois pour en produire une seule. Et suivant sa qualité, on peut l'utiliser une à deux fois au maximum.

Quand je me suis redressée après avoir terminé d'écrire, j'ai constaté qu'Aaron et Lily étaient déjà partis. Tom rangeait ses affaires et Marie fronçait les sourcils devant un exercice qui semblait particulièrement ardu. Je ne me suis pas vraiment attardé là-dessus. Il fallait que je termine mon propre examen. Et j'avais fait la partie la plus facile. J'ai fixé mon papier en argent à la pièce de roc pour qu'elle en épouse parfaitement les contours et je me suis assise en face. Maintenant, il fallait incanter.

L'incantation est destinée à graver la formule dans la pierre à partir de la feuille et quand le sceau est récent, l'encre n'est pas entièrement imprégnée et on peut voir la couleur scintiller dans la pierre. L'incantation est toujours la même à ce stade là, mais elle demande vraiment beaucoup d'énergie. Je me suis assise et j'ai pris le temps de méditer avant de commencer. Je savais que j'allais y arriver. Ça n'était rien face à l'incantation que j'avais utilisé contre les mangemorts.

Je n'ai rouvert les yeux que quand j'ai entendu des graviers tomber au sol. C'est le bruit qu'ont fait les morceaux de pierres qui sont tombés après que les lettres se soient gravées dans ce support. On peut utiliser autre chose que de la pierre. Mais elle est considérée comme le support le plus immuable et de fait le plus souvent utilisé malgré son poids et son encombrement.

Je me suis levée toute courbaturée et j'ai détaché avec précaution la feuille en argent. Sans me vanter, j'ai trouvé mon sceau très réussi. Les lettres scintillaient encore et même s'il ne fonctionnait pas, au moins il serait joli à regarder. Mrs Lamberts n'avait pas si tôt ouvert la bouche pour me dire que je pouvais partir qu'un sort à percuté la pierre et l'a fendue en deux. Je me suis lentement tournée vers la personne qui venait de le lancer et mon regard est tombé sur Queenie. Elle a posé une main sur sa bouche, l'air confuse et s'est contenté de dire :

\- Oups!

\- "Oups" ? ai –je répété. _OUPS_ ? T'as de la bouse de dragon dans les mains pour avoir réussi à toucher mon sceau au lieu de ta cible qui est à l'opposé ?

Je sais qu'elle l'a fait exprès. Elle s'est vengée de l'humiliation du duel. Ça lui ressemblait tout à fait. Ça m'a donné envie de pleurer et d'aller lui faire la tête au carré en même temps. J'ai touché mon œuvre tristement brisée du bout des doigts. Impossible de réparer ça. Et même réparé, le sceau aurait perdu toute sa magie.

\- Comment devait être évalué la qualité de mon travail ? ai –je demandé à mon examinatrice.

\- Nous avions l'intention d'essayer d'y enfermer un souvenir. Quel gâchis. Je suis désolée Miss Entwhistle.

\- Ne le soyez pas encore. Si vous avez un autre support, je vais recommencer. Pas question que je la laisse me faire louper mes ASPICs parce qu'elle est mauvaise perdante.

Mrs Lambert a paru étonnée, mais elle n'a pas protesté. Elle est restée avec moi presque deux heures supplémentaires le temps que je ne réécrive ma formule (la première feuille d'argent n'était pas réutilisable) et que je ne la grave à nouveau dans la pierre. J'ai pris encore plus de temps que précédemment, parce que je ne voulais rien louper et que je commençais à être fatiguée. Dès que j'ai eu fini (il ne restait qu'elle et moi dans la salle) elle a tout de suite mis le sceau bien à l'abri.

Sirius m'attendait à la sortie. J'étais bien contente d'avoir eu quelqu'un sur qui m'appuyer. Je ne l'aurais jamais avoué, mais c'était à peine si je tenais debout. J'ai mangé et me voilà dans mon lit.

Je suis crevée. Je vais dormir. J'espère que demain se passera mieux.

_Jeudi 29 juin 1978 : dans le parc_

On est presque à la fin de ces ASPICs de folie. Encore soin aux créatures magique et rune demain et c'est fini.

Aujourd'hui, on avait sortilège. Je ne suis pas très convaincue pour l'écrit. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris l'utilité de l'écrit dans un cours où l'exercice pratique est la base. En revanche, je suis assez fière de la partie pratique de l'examen. J'ai passé un an à travailler à côté de Lily qui peut se montrer assez effrayante pour que je ne veuille pas la contrarier en baillant au corneille. Je n'ai pas réussi à faire germer la graine qu'on m'a donné, mais deux examinateurs plus loin, Marie a si bien réussi que l'arbre a commencé à prendre racine dans le sol, a ébréché la pierre et cassé une fenêtre. Oui, carrément.

Bon, il me semble qu'elle envisage une carrière dans le jardinage (même si je ne crois pas que ce soit une branche d'avenir chez les sorciers) alors si quelqu'un devait être capable de faire germer cette idiote de graine, c'est bien elle. J'ai vu Hagrid traîner le pauvre arbre pour aller le planter à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Je suis admirative qu'on ait réussi à le sortir de la salle d'examen sans le couper en petit bois. J'ai aussi moyennement réussi le contrôle des éléments, mais au moins la flamme sur laquelle je travaillais a bougé de son support. Là, c'est Tom qui c'est planté. Pourtant c'est un Serdaigle. Le stress sans doute. Il avait l'air anéanti à la sortie de la salle.

L'examinatrice que j'ai eu aujourd'hui encore était Mrs Lamberts. Je crois qu'elle a fait exprès de s'installer loin de Queenie. Elle doit sans doute être d'accord avec moi : ma sœur n'avait pas gâché mon travail par inadvertance hier, elle l'avait fait exprès. A la fin, elle m'a souri et m'a dit :

\- Nous en avons fini. Toutefois, j'ai remarqué hier que vous sembliez bien vous débrouillez en incantation.

\- Euh… oui ? ai –je répondu en me demandant où elle voulait en venir.

\- Si vous voulez essayer d'avoir des points en plus, vous pouvez tenter de créer une flamme dans le creux de votre paume.

J'ai réfléchi un moment avant de m'exécuter. Dans le creux de ma paume impliquait que je devais très soigneusement doser ma magie. J'ai beaucoup de mal de ce point de vu là et il me semble que j'en aurais toujours. Au final, j'ai réussi, mais c'est sans doute uniquement parce que j'ai déjà un peu d'expérience avec cet élément derrière moi. J'aurais sans doute loupé si elle avait demandé de l'eau ou de la terre.

J'ai hâte que ça soit fini. On termine demain, samedi il y a dans la soirée le bal traditionnel organisé pour fêter la fin de nos 7 ans de scolarité. Et dimanche matin, 7 heures on repart par le Poudlard Express.

J'avais prévu de transplaner directement de Pouldard jusqu'à chez les parents de Gregory, mais j'ai dû changer mes plans avec cette histoire d'Ordre du Phénix et d'attaque de Mangemorts. Trois jours et je quitterais définitivement Poudlard pour peut être ne plus jamais y mettre les pieds. Ça me fait mal au cœur. Bon, je n'ai pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Il faut que je révise. Encore un petit effort.

_Vendredi 30 juin 1978 : dans ma salle commune_

J'ai été lâchement abandonnée par les Maraudeurs. Ils préparent leurs sales coups de demain. Histoire de marquer leur départ. Avec toutes les conneries qu'ils ont bien pu faire entre les murs de ce château, ils doivent détenir le record du plus grand nombre d'heure de retenue effectuée. Et les profs vont tous êtres ravis de les voir partir. Les Maraudeurs sont peut –être des élèves brillants pour trois d'entre eux, mais ce sont aussi de vrais chieurs.

J'ai assuré les runes autant que possible dans les conditions extrêmes auxquelles j'étais soumise. A l'écrit, aucun problème. A l'oral, mon examinateur et moi on a eu un problème. Il n'articulait aucun son et mon accent à couper au couteau lui faisait comprendre tout de travers. Le vioque ferait bien de prendre sa retraite et de se lancer un sort d'audition. Ça m'énerve parce que mon niveau de rune est bon.

Pour ce qui est du soin aux créatures magique, j'ai du ranger des Rougeoyants par couple. C'est un petit oiseau au plumage noir qui vit en Amazonie mais qui est souvent vu en Angleterre pour son exotisme. On ne comprend pas pourquoi ils portent le nom de rougeoyant tant qu'on ne les a pas vu en colère.

A ce moment là, ils passent d'un oiseau de la taille d'un moineau à un oiseau de la corpulence d'une poule (en plus gracieux toutefois) et ils deviennent rouge comme du sang. S'ils sont vraiment furieux, leur crête se dresse et des petites flammes jaillissent des piquants. Sous leur forme rouge, ils ont un long bec pointu. De nombreux sorciers sont morts parce qu'ils ont eu le cerveau transpercé par le bec de ces foutus oiseaux qui ont le chic de le planter dans les yeux et donc droit dans notre matière grise. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, ils sont quasiment insensibles à la magie et quand ils chantent sous cette forme là… Au mieux on s'évanouit et on pisse le sang par les oreilles, au pire on meurt.

La seule solution pour qu'ils ne se transforment pas et pour endormir leur vigilance, c'est de chanter. Et comme je devais les réunir par couple et les enfermer ensemble je devais chanter des chansons d'amour. Autant dire que mon répertoire était plutôt limité de ce côté-là. Le truc avec ces piafs, c'est qu'il faut rester super calme parce que comme la plupart des animaux, ils sentent la peur et le stress et ça leur transmet un signe de danger qui les fait se transformer.

J'avais réussi à tous les enfermer, sauf un couple quand j'ai eu un bug dans les paroles de ma chanson (que j'avais pourtant déjà chanté trois fois, j'étais obligée de me répéter puisque je n'avais en tête que quatre chansons parlant d'amour). Du coup j'ai battu en retraite hors du dôme de protection qui empêchait des morts et des évanouissements inutiles en stoppant le son de leur cri. On ne peut pas dire qu'ils chantent.

Si j'ai pu en réchapper, c'est parce qu'on m'avait fourni une paire de cache oreille (les mêmes que ceux utilisés quand on s'occupe des Mandragores) et que j'ai eu la présence d'esprit de le mettre dès que j'ai dérapé dans mes paroles. Dommage que les utiliser donne une pénalité lors de la notation.

Qu'est ce que je suis contente que tout soit fini. C'est derrière moi à présent. Ce n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. J'aurais aimé que Greg soit là pour qu'on en plaisante et qu'on compare nos résultats. Il aurait râlé en potion, mais m'aurait largement battu en botanique. Puis il aurait haussé les épaules et aurait dit que ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver sur quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas changer. Il me manque. J'aurais voulu qu'on danse ensemble demain soir, lors du bal de fin d'année.

_Samedi 1er juillet 1978 : dortoir_

Ha ! La journée commence bien. Ces petits salopards de Maraudeurs quand je vais les chopper, je vais les rosser. Je me suis réveillée ce matin avec une étrange envie de me laver les cheveux. Ça ne m'a pas plus interpellée que ça et je l'ai fait. Une fois mes cheveux séchés, je me suis retrouvées avec des mèches bleues comme le ciel à la place de mon habituelle couleur brune.

Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour me rappeler que c'était moi-même qui avait préparé cette potion là. Même si je ne comprends toujours pas comment elle a pu se retrouver dans mon shampoing. Quand je suis descendue dans la salle commune qui était plus bruyante que d'ordinaire, je me suis rendue compte que tout le monde avait le même problème que moi. Et je crains que ça ne soit pareil pour toute l'école. Maintenant, nous avons tous les cheveux qui changent de couleur en fonction de celle à laquelle on pense. Heureusement que je sais que la potion s'en va au bout de trois lavages. Sinon je paniquerais comme les autres.

… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je la sens pas cette journée.

_*Grande salle, table de Poufsouffle*_

Je n'ai rien remarqué de bizarre jusque là. Mis à part que les tablées sont plutôt colorées aujourd'hui. Et celle des profs aussi. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient réussi à avoir tout le corps enseignant dans le lot. Dumby aborde une splendide barbe aussi rose que de la barbe a papa justement et les cheveux rouge de McGo qui a l'air furieuse valent le détour. Les Maraudeurs ne sont pas encore arrivés. Je vais quand même examiner les aliments et la vaisselle avant de toucher à quoi que se soit. Sait –on jamais quelles idées tordues leur sont passées par la tête.

_*Table de Gryffondor*_

J'ai changé de table quand j'ai vu les quatre imbéciles arriver, l'air extrêmement fiers d'eux même. Ils avaient aussi les cheveux teints. Le contraire m'aurait surprise. Ils auraient eu l'air trop suspects s'ils avaient été les seuls sans coloration. J'ai été suivi dans ma migration par ma petite cuillère qui avait pris l'apparence d'un griffon miniature dès que je l'avais touchée. Ces salopards ont ensorcelé les couverts. Du coup, il y a des animaux de tout genre de la taille d'une main qui se baladent sur les tables non loin de leurs propriétaires. Il y a des gens qui ont essayé de s'en débarrasser, mais les animaux sont systématiquement revenus. Mon griffon à rejoint le chien de Sirius, le rat de Peter, le cerf de James, le loup de Remus et la biche de Lily. Les profs non plus n'ont pas été épargnés par ce tour là.

Je fais semblant de ne pas apprécier. Mais en réalité je trouve que c'est une fois de plus une démonstration magique époustouflante. Transformer une petite cuillère en un animal miniature qui semble vivant est déjà extraordinaire. Mais faire en sorte que l'animal soit différent suivant la personnalité de chacun, c'est d'un tout autre niveau. J'ai vu McGo observer le phénomène avec une lueur d'intérêt dans l'œil.

\- Vous allez me dire ce que vous avez fait du flacon de teinture dont j'ai rallongé l'effet ? ai –je demandé.

Ça a fait éclater de rire les quatre coupables. Remus s'est penché vers moi et m'a chuchoté assez bas pour que personne d'autre ne l'entende:

\- On l'a utilisé pour Rogue.

\- Donc, ai –je dit sans pouvoir retenir le gloussement débile qui me montait aux lèvres, il ne va pas pouvoir se débarrasser de cette teinture avant de s'être lavé 50 fois les cheveux ?

\- Oui.

Sachant que Rogue n'a pas l'air de savoir comment fonctionne une douche (je suis étonnée d'ailleurs que le sort d'attraction lancé par les Maraudeurs pour nous donner cette envie de nous laver les cheveux ait pris sur Rogue), il va mettre looooongtemps avant de ne plus avoir ces cheveux d'une couleur ridicule sur le crâne. Peut être qu'il va même croire que c'est permanent. Ou alors, il comprendra qu'il s'agit d'une potion et il concoctera un antidote. Ça serait beaucoup moins drôle du coup.

_*Dans le parc*_

J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas un endroit de cette école qui a échappé aux Maraudeurs et à leurs idées débiles. Ça, ils peuvent être sûrs qu'on ne les oubliera pas de si tôt. Je ne recenserais pas tout ce qu'ils ont fait. Mais ils ont par exemple ensorcelé tous les escaliers de l'école pour qu'ils se transforment en toboggan dès que quelqu'un y pose le pied.

Ils se sont aussi occupés des miroirs. J'ai vu des filles sortir des toilettes épouvantées après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à leur reflet devenu hideux. Sirius m'a confié que les miroirs renvoyaient à la personne qui s'y regardait l'exacte reflet de ce à quoi elle craignait le plus de ressembler. Ou à qui. J'ai essayé. Mon image n'a pas changé, où presque. Ma cicatrice a disparu et mes cheveux se sont raccourcis tandis que mon reflet me renvoyait un regard hautain, dédaigneux et glacial.

Donc, maintenant je sais que ma pire crainte, c'est de ressembler à ma sœur. Je ne peux pas vraiment nier que je détesterais être comme elle. C'est quand même moins superficiel que si je m'étais soudainement retrouvée couverte de pustule où de verrues où que je m'étais retrouvée face à moi-même vieillie de 80 ans. Aucun des quatre Maraudeurs n'a voulu me faire voir ce qu'eux, ils voyaient dans ces miroirs.

Je leur ai demandé ce qu'ils comptaient faire de la carte du Maraudeur puisqu'elle ne leur sera d'aucune utilité en dehors de l'enceinte du château. Ils m'ont répondu qu'ils l'ont abandonnée dans le tiroir d'objet confisqué de Rusard. Ça m'a étonnée. Je le leur ai dit, et ils ont déclaré que les prochains possesseurs de cette carte devraient au moins avoir l'audace de fouiller le bureau du concierge pour être digne de s'en servir. Je ne les ai pas contesté, même si je trouve qu'ils font une fois de plus preuve d'arrogance. Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais, j'imagine…

_*Dans mon dortoir*_

Je ne vais pas tarder à descendre à la soirée prévue pour la fin d'année. Cette année, tous les élèves ont été invités de la première à la septième année. Le repas sera servi sous forme de buffet. Je crois que Dumby a préféré faire ça plutôt qu'un bal réservé aux plus âgés à cause de l'année difficile que nous avons eu avec cette attaque de mangemort. Du coup, c'est tenue correcte exigée, même si le bal traditionnel ne s'ouvrira qu'à 21h soit l'heure pour les premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes années de retourner dans leur salle commune. Quand la soirée se terminera, tard dans la nuit, il ne restera que les 7èmes années et les professeurs.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi enfiler, puis comme j'ai vu les autres élèves de notre Maison se mettre sur leur 31, j'ai ressorti la robe que j'avais porté à Noël à la fête de Slug. Il aurait été dommage de ne mettre qu'une fois une si belle robe. Avec nos cheveux qui changent de couleur, nous allons tous avoir de drôles d'airs. Mais du coup, je peux aussi les assortir à ma tenue. Pour l'heure, ils sont aussi argentés que ma robe ce qui fait que la seule touche de couleur de ma petite personne vient de mes yeux verts. Je n'ai pas quitté mon précieux collier de Brandwyn, mais j'ai dissimulé le pendentif. Même s'il est magnifique, je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser des inconnus profiter de sa beauté. J'ai décidé de rester simple, du coup, je ne porte pas d'autres bijoux, ni de maquillage.

J'attends les trois autres filles du dortoir. Et je pense à Anna qui n'aura jamais fini sa scolarité alors qu'elle rêvait tellement de ce moment. Elle était Née – Moldue. Brandir un diplôme de sorcellerie l'aurait rendue fière au-delà des mots. Je pense à Gregory qui aurait dû être mon cavalier pour cette soirée. On s'était promis en 3ème année, quand nous sommes vraiment devenus proches, que nous irions à cette soirée ensemble. Je sais qu'aucune personne de Poufsouffle ne se rendra à cette soirée sans penser à ceux qui ont commencés l'année scolaire avec nous mais ne l'ont jamais fini. Notre Maison est celle qui a perdu le plus d'élève en mars dernier.

_*Dans mon lit*_

Il est tard. Très tard. Assez tard pour que je sache que je passerais ma matinée à somnoler. Le Poudlard Express part dans quelques petites heures à peine. Je suis toutefois la première de mon dortoir à être rentrée. Je n'oublie pas que tout à l'heure, je serais peut être face à des mangemorts. Je suis trop ensommeillée pour que la perspective ne m'effraye.

La soirée était bien, même si on sentait quand même une aura de tristesse peser sur la plupart d'entre nous. Les Serpentards semblaient épargnés. Ces sales petits veracrasses en ont aussi profité pour se moquer de nous une dernière fois. Ma sœur faisait parti du petit groupe qui n'a pas pu résister à l'idée d'une provocation supplémentaire. Mais cette fois, je ne me suis pas laissée faire. J'ai répliqué coup sur coup jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus d'argument à donner. Je n'ai peut – être remporté presque aucun round contre elle depuis que je suis toute petite, mais je viens de gagner la bataille qui mettait un terme à la guerre. Je ne compte plus jamais la revoir.

J'ai dansé avec Sirius, bien sûr, mais aussi Remus et James (j'ai échangé de cavalier avec Lily le temps d'une valse). Il y a Aaron qui m'a aussi demandé une danse. Et il a fallu argumenter longuement avec Sirius. Au final, d'accord où pas, j'aurais accepté. Mais je tenais pas à me disputer avec lui ce soir alors j'ai pris le parti d'obtenir son approbation, même si j'ai détesté ça. Il a dû s'en rendre compte, d'ailleurs parce qu'il a soudainement cédé au moment où je commençais à m'énerver.

Elena aussi m'a kidnappée le temps d'une danse. Tout le monde nous regardait bizarrement pendant qu'on tournait sur la piste, mais ça a beaucoup fait rigoler les Maraudeurs. Ils ont beaucoup moins rit quand je leur ai confié cette pipelette qui voulait parler aux fameux Maraudeurs depuis siiii longtemps. J'ai vu de loin leurs regards désespérés pendant qu'elle leur parlait à toute allure. Ils n'avaient qu'à pas se moquer.

Andreas est aussi venu me voir. Pas de danse pour lui, ça m'aurait mise aussi mal à l'aise que lui je pense, mais il m'a dit de continuer à m'entêter et de faire ce que je voulais. Je lui aurais bien demandé si à présent il avait une meilleure opinion de moi où une idiotie dans le genre. Mais finalement, je ne l'ai pas fait. Ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance.

Au milieu de la fête, je me suis éclipsée. Je suis montée jusqu'en haut de la tour où Greg et moi on s'isolaient du monde. On s'était promis d'aller danser là haut si on finissait notre année avec succès. Je ne doute pas que ça aurait aussi été le cas pour lui. Je me rends compte qu'il y a plein de chose que j'aurais voulu faire avec lui, plein de chose qu'on s'était promis et qu'on avait toujours remis à plus tard en se disant qu'on avait tout le temps pour le faire. Je suis restée un moment là haut à déprimer avant de revenir à la fête. Il m'a fallu un moment avant de recommencer à m'amuser.

En haut de cette tour, j'ai repensé à celle que j'étais en septembre dernier. J'ai l'impression que ça n'est pas une mais dix années qui se sont écoulées au cours des derniers mois. Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec la fille que j'étais en septembre dernier. Tant mentalement que physiquement (rappelons que je me suis mise à faire intensivement du sport et qu'après 17ans sans en faire ça se voit).

Si on m'avait dit au début d'année que je sortirais avec Sirius Black après avoir survécu à une attaque de Mangemort qui avait tué Gregory et que j'étais devenue membre de l'Ordre du Phénix pour le venger et faire de la vie de Voldemort et de ses partisans un enfer, j'aurais ri au nez de celui qui me l'avait prédit. Et je lui aurais conseillé d'aller à Ste Mangouste. Si on m'avait juste dit que sur les conseils d'une fantôme voyante détestable je me mettrait à la course, j'aurais eu la même réaction. Il y a un an je n'aurais jamais envisagé faire que ce que fais aujourd'hui. Et à présent, je ne pouvais plus imaginer me conduire comme je le faisais avant.

Bon, l'introspection mélodramatique sera pour demain. Il faut vraiment que j'aille me coucher.

* * *

_A suivre ..._

_La semaine prochaine, ce sera le dernier chapitre de ce tome 1 ! _


	21. Le premier acte

_Merci pour tes reviews **Antig0ne **! C'est vrai que ma vision des Poufsouffles peut sembler assez « hard » comme tu dis. Mais je me place dans le contexte de la montée en puissance de Voldemort : les Poufsouffles ont pour 80% d'entre eux un parent moldu et les futurs Mangemorts qui sont encore élèves à Poudlard n'arrangent pas les choses. Mais je compte bien faire prendre leur revanche aux Poufsouffles, ne t'inquiète pas :) Ça n'en restera pas là._

_Dans les romans, J K Rowling prend le temps d'expliquer des notions de magie et tout ça. Je trouvais bien d'en mettre dans ma fic aussi. Je cherche ce qu'elle a pu écrire sur le sujet qui m'intéresse et je brode autours ou je crée complètement le concept. Je trouve ça amusant. Je suis contente que tu trouves ça bien ! _

_Pour ce qui est du fantôme, elle va apparaître beaucoup plus souvent dans le tome 2, et on en apprend un peu plus long sur elle, alors je ne vais rien dévoiler ici. Après, si tu n'es toujours pas satisfaite, je suis en train d'écrire sa vie de son vivant. Et je peux te garantir qu'il y a des choses à raconter XD_

_Salut **Cracky64 **!:) Le but de ce tome 1 c'était essentiellement d'amorcer ce changement en Crystall. Voldemort va regretter de s'être fait cette ennemie là, crois moi. Poufsouffle ou pas, elle compte bien lui faire payer. Mais oui, le prochain tome va être assez dur pour elle. _

* * *

_Voilà, ceci est le dernier chapitre du Réveil d'une Poufsouffle. C'est la première fic que j'aurais terminé sur ce site, et sans doute la plus travaillée que j'ai terminé jusque là peu importe le site. _

_J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. _

* * *

**Le premier acte**

_Dimanche 2 juillet 1978 : dans le Poudlard Express_

Pfff, je suis tellement crevée que j'ai l'impression que mes quelques heures de sommeil m'ont encore plus fatiguée. Je suis actuellement dans le même compartiment que les Maraudeurs. C'est la première fois depuis mon premier trajet vers Poudlard en première année que je me retrouve aussi à l'avant du train et sans mes camarades de Poufsouffle. J'aimerais dire que je reste là parce qu'il y a Sirius où parce que c'est plus près des compartiments occupés par les Serpentards en cas d'attaque de mangemort. Mais en fait, je ne veux pas me retrouver parmi les élèves de ma maison pour la simple et bonne raison que Greg n'est plus là. Il ne repartira jamais vraiment de Poudlard pour moi.

On va tous les 5 somnoler à tour de rôle en guettant toute trace des mangemorts. Je n'ai vu aucun Auror dans ce train. Ils doivent se dissimuler quelque part. Je préfère penser ça plutôt que de me dire qu'ils ne sont pas là du tout.

_*Poudlard express plus tard enfermée dans les toilettes*_

Mon dieu, ni Oliver ni Regulus n'avaient menti. L'attaque a été silencieuse. Aucun de nous 5 n'avait deviné ce qui se tramait avant que le train ne soit brusquement pris d'une secousse qui l'a fait s'arrêter. On a immédiatement bondi sur nos pieds. Soudainement, je ne me sentais plus fatiguée. Mon cœur s'est mis à battre plus fort un peu parce que j'avais peur, un peu parce que je découvrais l'excitation qu'on pouvait ressentir en partant se battre. L'adrénaline est une chose merveilleuse. Sans elle, et sans les Maraudeurs qui ont bondi sans aucune hésitation, m'entraînant malgré moi dans le mouvement, je serais sans doute restée paralysée. Mais une fois lancée, j'ai été la première à arriver. Je suis plus petite et plus mince qu'eux, donc je pouvais me faufiler plus facilement entre les élèves qui s'agglutinaient dans le couloir et avec mes heures d'entraînement, j'avais la vitesse pour moi.

La porte menant au wagon le plus proche de la locomotive était verrouillée. C'était là que se trouvaient presque tous les 7ème années de Serpentard dont Regulus et les futurs Mangemorts comme Avery, Mulciber, Macnair où Rogue. Alohomora n'a pas marché alors je l'ai fait exploser juste au moment où les Maraudeurs me rejoignaient. On nous attendait derrière. Mais la détonation suivit de la porte enfoncée qui avait volé sur plusieurs mètres à l'intérieur du wagon avaient suffi à les déconcentrer. J'ai entendu Sirius ricaner quand il a remarqué que celui qui s'est fait assommer par la porte n'était autre que Rogue.

Le combat s'est cependant rapidement engagé même si beaucoup d'élèves présents n'ont pas daigné sortir leur baguettes. Du coup, nous étions 5 contre Avery, Mulciber et Macnair. Je voyais Regulus au fond du wagon, bien à l'abri de la bagarre, penché par la fenêtre ouverte. En jetant un coup d'œil par celle qui se trouvait la plus proche de moi, j'ai pu voir que nous n'étions pas les seuls à nous battre. Mais ce bref moment d'égarement m'a valu de me faire effleurer par un Maléfice Cuisant particulièrement vicieux. Ma manche s'est déchirée et c'est le réflexe de retirer mon bras face à la douleur qui m'a préservée d'encaisser le sort entièrement. Heureusement, le bras qui était touché était le gauche soit celui qui ne tenait pas ma baguette.

Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu de mal à nous débarrasser de nos opposants. Et nous avons pu immobiliser Regulus. Ma sœur n'était curieusement pas dans le wagon. Prise d'un mauvais sentiment, je suis repartie, laissant le soin aux Maraudeurs de veiller à ce qu'aucun Serpentard ne fasse de bêtise.

Je n'ai pas retrouvé Queenie à l'endroit que je pensais. Elle était presque tout au bout de train. Dans les wagons les plus éloignés de l'avant qu'occupaient la plupart des Poufsouffles. Elle était aussi en train de se battre. J'ai reconnu Andreas et sa coupe militaire. Et il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide. Il était aussi tranquille que s'il avait été debout au milieu d'une île déserte et il repoussait les attaques de ma sœur comme on éloigne un moucheron gênant d'un revers de la main.

Tout ce que j'ai pensé, c'est "_waouh_". Il a bien plus d'entraînement et d'expérience en duel que les Maraudeurs et bien sûr que moi-même. Je sais très bien d'où il tient ça : il a passé ses 5 premières années d'étude de sorcellerie à Durmstrang. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de ce qu'il se passe là bas et de leurs méthodes d'enseignements. Mais ce que j'ai entendu suffi à ce que je sache sans aucun doute où il a été entraîné pour savoir se battre.

Maintenant que je suis plus au calme et que j'écris ça, je me rends compte que le meurtrier de Gregory, qui est vraisemblablement d'origine slave, doit aussi avoir étudié à Durmstrang. Et que si je compte sortir vivante et vainqueur d'un combat contre lui, je vais devoir travailler dur. Je n'ai pas du tout le niveau.

Les mangemorts ont fini par battre en retraite après un temps qui m'a paru horriblement long. La victoire revenait aux Aurors et à l'Ordre. Un homme, pas très loin de la trentaine à mon avis, avec des cheveux et des yeux bruns ainsi que deux incisives nettement séparées par un espace qui m'a semblé énorme est venu me voir dans le train.

\- Vous êtes Crystall Entwhistle ? m'a t –il demandé aimablement avec un sourire.

\- Oui.

\- Je m'appelle Franck Londubat, je suis l'Auror qui est chargé de la protection de ce train.

\- Enchantée, ai –je répondu.

\- Alastor m'a dit que je devais m'adresser à vous pour informer nos alliés à l'intérieur du train de la situation. Apparemment, Dumbledore lui a assuré qu'il avait totalement confiance en vous.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que Dumbledore a dit. Juste que j'ai été choisie parce que mon esprit est un endroit sûr. J'écoute votre message.

\- La situation semble maîtrisée, je ne détecte plus de menace aux alentours. Mon escadron et moi-même allons quand même rester jusqu'à l'arrivée à quai.

\- C'est le plus sage, je pense. N'avez-vous pas aussi trouvé qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air si déterminés que ça à entrer dans le train ?

\- Si, je me suis aussi fait la réflexion, s'est – il étonné certainement parce qu'il ne pensais pas que je l'aurais remarqué. Mais nous avions prévu le fait qu'il puisse s'agir d'une simple diversion. Maintenant si vous le permettez, je vais retourner à mon poste.

\- Juste une dernière question Monsieur Londubat.

\- Oui ?

\- Avez-vous fait cessé les agissements des Mangemorts et des Inferi à Coventry ?

Il m'a jeté un regard surprit avant de me dévisager. Je sais que ça ne me regardait pas et qu'il pouvait très bien m'envoyer chier, mais il fallait bien que je me renseigne.

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- J'habite là bas. Et des personnes qui me sont chères aussi. Ce sont des moldus et je veux savoir s'ils peuvent se déplacer relativement en sécurité où pas.

\- Nous avons réglé le problème, m'a t –il assuré. Votre bras saigne, vous feriez bien de le soigner. Bonne après midi.

Avec un signe de la tête, il s'est détourné et a rapidement quitté le train qui redémarrait. Je me demande bien où lui et les aurors se sont postés pour arriver à suivre le train. Je n'en ai vu aucun à bord.

Andreas attendait patiemment que j'ai fini de parler.

\- Qu'as-tu fait de ma sœur ? lui ai –je demandé en me tournant vers lui.

\- Elle est rrrrrretourrrnée parrrrmi ses amis couarrrrrrds. Fais voirrrrr ton brrrras.

\- Ça vient d'un maléfice Cuisant, tu ne pourras pas le soigner comme tu l'as fait l'autre jour. Il faut une pommade pour ça.

\- Ton brrrras, a t –il insisté.

Je le lui ai tendu sans trop comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Il a saisi mon poignet et a retourné mon bras pour exposer mon tatouage. Comme j'étais blessée sur la partie extérieure de mon avant bras, je pensais que c'était ça qu'il voulait voir, mais pas du tout. Il a examiné son tatouage avec attention et a passé sa paume dessus. Je jurerais avoir vu une petite lueur de soulagement s'allumer dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Non, je ne porte pas la Marque des Ténèbres. Dois –je me vexer que tu l'ai cru ?

\- Je te crrroyais faible Crrrystall, a t –il dit sans que ça ait le moindre rapport avec ce que je venais de dire. Je suis content de m'êtrrrrre trrrompé. Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, viens me trrrrouver.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que ça a à voir avec le sujet ? Et pourquoi dire ça aussi soudainement ? Hé ! Te barre pas ! Réponds à mes questions ! ANDREAS !

Il ne s'est pas retourné et n'a marqué aucune hésitation tandis qu'il disparaissait dans le wagon suivant. J'ai agité mon poing dans sa direction en le traitant d'enfoiré avant de me détourner. Tobias est arrivé et m'a lancé un pot de crème. En l'ouvrant, j'ai reconnu l'onguent pour soigner mon bras. Ce truc est vraiment extraordinaire. Il lui faut moins d'une demi- journée pour effacer toute trace de beaucoup de sortilège, dont le maléfice cuisant. Et en plus il anesthésie la douleur. Comme le calme revenait, je commençais vraiment à sentir la douleur pulser dans mon bras.

\- Je crois que tu pourrais venir voir Kathie en échange de cette crème, m'a fait remarquer notre Préfet.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- L'attaque des mangemorts l'a un peu bouleversée. Elle est cachée sous une banquette et personne n'arrive à l'en déloger.

\- Qu'est ce que moi je peux y faire ? Je ne suis pas une de ses amies proches.

\- Ses amies proches se sont fait attaquer par ta sœur.

Il y avait une trace de reproche dans la voix de Tobias qui ne m'a pas du tout plu. Suis –je responsable de ce que fait ma sœur ?

\- Je n'ai pas choisi d'être sa sœur ni de naître dans cette famille, ai –je aboyé en réponse.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Queenie voulait se venger de toi en s'attaquant à nous. Elle a eu Billy qui a engagé le combat pour je ne sais qu'elle raison et si ce Gryffondor n'était pas arrivé, le bilan aurait été pire. Maintenant va voir Kathie !

Je lui ai jeté un regard noir, mais je me suis exécutée. Au fond, je me doutais bien que j'avais quelque chose à voir dans sa soudaine attaque des Poufsouffles alors que d'ordinaire si les mauvais traitements qu'on nous inflige l'amusent, ma sœur n'y participe pas.

Billy était allongé dans le couloir, conscient mais sonné. Il m'a suivie des yeux sans rien dire quand je l'ai enjambé et que j'ai poursuivi ma route vers le compartiment que Tobias m'avait indiqué. Kathie était bien recroquevillée sous la banquette. Des Poufsouffles discutaient dans le couloir et se sont tus quand je me suis agenouillée.

Notre Préfète était comme absente. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière compulsivement, se rongeant les ongles qui étaient déjà en sang sans sembler se rendre compte qu'elle se faisait mal et son regard paraissait ailleurs. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que ces salopards de mangemorts lui ont fait à Prés – au – Lard en mars, mais j'ai une grande envie d'aller tous les tuer quand je me rappelle l'état de Kathie. Je l'ai appelé doucement et j'ai posé une main sur la sienne pour l'écarter de sa bouche et épargner un peu ses doigts. Elle a levé le regard vers moi. Et elle a hurlé.

Je… j'ai vraiment vu la terreur au fond de ses yeux. Elle s'est dégagée avec des gestes désordonnés et mécaniques et elle est allée se planquer encore plus profondément sous la banquette, se pressant contre le mur du compartiment comme si elle pouvait y entrer. Elle n'a pas arrêté de hurler. Je me suis sentie pâlir et une soudaine envie de vomir m'a pris.

Elle devait me confondre avec ma sœur. Je n'aurais jamais pensé inspirer une telle épouvante à quelqu'un. Même si elle me prenait pour quelqu'un que je n'étais pas, c'était bien moi qui l'avait fait réagir. On ne se sent vraiment pas bien quand ça nous arrive. J'espère ne plus jamais revivre une telle épreuve. Que se soit venant d'un de mes amis où d'un de mes ennemis. Je me suis sentie … sale. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment le mot mais je n'en ai pas de mieux. C'est comme si quelque chose venait de mourir en moi. Encore. Je voulais juste me barrer, fuir. Mais d'un côté je ne pouvais pas. Bizarre, hein ?

J'ai sorti ma baguette et avec un "_accio_" j'ai fait venir à moi sa potion de sommeil. Au point où elle en était, je reste persuadée qu'on aurait pas pu la ramener à la raison autrement. Avec l'aide de Tobias et d'une autres Poufsouffle, qui étaient tous les deux venus voir ce qu'il se passait en entendant les cris, nous avons tiré notre préfète de sa cachette. Elle s'est débattue comme un beau diable, ne reconnaissant plus personne visiblement.

Elle a essayé de s'accrocher à tout ce qui lui passait sous la main.

5 longues traces sanglantes ornent le sol du compartiment à présent, là où ses doigts déjà abîmés l'ont raclé pour essayer de nous échapper. Quelqu'un a immobilisé ses pieds, quelqu'un d'autre son bras droit, un autre le gauche. Il a fallu du renfort pour garder son bassin au sol et l'empêcher de ruer malgré tout.

J'ai appuyé mon genou sur son sternum et j'ai pesé de tout mon poids sur elle. Comme elle ne cessait pas hurler, j'ai pu lui verser la potion directement dans le gosier. J'ai jeté le flacon vide sur le côté et j'ai pincé son nez tout en la forçant à garder la bouche fermée. Finalement, elle a dû avaler pour pouvoir recommencer à respirer. Parce qu'il ne faut pas croire qu'elle a bien gentiment voulu déglutir.

Soudainement, elle s'est immobilisée. Je crois qu'elle est tombée dans les pommes plus qu'elle ne s'est endormie. Je lui ai donné une sacré dose de potion, ce qui explique sans doute que l'effet ait été aussi immédiat. Mais vu son état d'agitation, elle se réveillera quand même avant notre arrivée à Londres. Cette potion agit plus où moins longtemps suivant l'état émotionnel de la personne qui la prend.

Je me suis redressée immédiatement après, sentant les regards posés sur moi comme s'ils me brûlaient. Ils savaient tous que ce qui venait d'arriver était de ma faute. Il étaient _accusateurs_. Je me suis barrée et je me suis enfermée dans les premières toilettes assez éloignée d'eux que j'ai trouvé. J'ai besoin de solitude.

Non. En fait, j'ai besoin de Greg. Sa seule présence aurait suffi à me consoler. Ses mots auraient réussi à me remettre d'aplomb. Je le sais. Il y arrivait toujours. Et s'il avait encore été là, lui, il aurait réussi à ramener Kathie parmi nous sans la forcer à boire une potion. Je ne suis pas faite pour ce genre de boulot.

Andreas a tord. Je suis faible.

_*Poudlard Express*_

On se rapproche de Londres. J'ai fini pas quitter les toilettes pour rejoindre les Maraudeurs qui ont décidé de retourner dans leur compartiment lorsque le train a redémarré. Aucun d'eux n'a été blessé. Quelques ecchymoses et quelques sorts sans gravité les ont touchés. Mais rien dont ils ont été incapables de se défaire avec un contre sort.

Lily aussi était là quand je suis revenue. Elle les observait tous avec un air réprobateur et ils avaient tous l'air d'enfants prit en flagrant délit la main dans un paquet de gâteau. Elle m'a assassiné du regard quand je suis arrivée. Elle devait savoir que j'avais accompagné les 4 garçons tout à l'heure. Je ne vois pas d'autre raison pour expliquer sa mauvaise humeur.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? m'a t –elle demandé.

En moins d'une seconde elle est passée de la colère à l'inquiétude. Elle me dévisageait comme si c'était écris sur mon front que je me sentais vraiment mal. J'ai secoué la tête et je me suis laissée tomber à côté de Sirius.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un tatouage, m'a dit Remus le regard fixé sur mon bras.

\- Ça n'est pas la marque des ténèbres nom de dieu ! ai –je répliqué comme si je voulais le bouffer.

J'ai exposé mon avant bras à leur vue pour qu'ils puissent bien s'en rendre compte. En me faisant tatouer à cet endroit là, je n'avais pas pensé un seul instant qu'on puisse croire que je portais la sombre marque des adeptes de Voldemort. Note à moi-même : le cacher autant que possible. Pour l'heure, j'ai encore le bras gonflé et douloureux et même si j'ai réparé et nettoyé ma manche, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de la rabattre. Je ne vais pas faire exprès d'augmenter la douleur.

Un long silence a suivi ma déclaration, sans doute à cause de mon ton mordant, mais aussi parce qu'ils ont cru que je portais la marque de Voldemort. Ça ne m'a pas embêté au contraire j'ai béni ce silence. Je me suis tournée vers la fenêtre et je me suis plongée dans la contemplation du paysage. Dragon, que j'ai libéré de sa cage au début du voyage de retour, a sauté sur mes genoux et s'est mis à ronronner pendant que je le caressais. C'est la première fois que je le vois spontanément venir sur mes genoux. D'ordinaire, c'est moi qui vais le chercher et s'il n'est pas de trop mauvaise humeur, il se laisse faire. Sirius a tendu la main vers lui, et n'a échappé à un coup de griffe que grâce à ses réflexes.

Les 4 autres ne sont pas restés silencieux bien longtemps. Ils se sont mis à parler de leur projets de vacances. Ils parlaient tous de s'engager plus en avant dans l'Ordre et j'ai compris que Lily ne leur en voulait pas d'avoir affronté des futur mangemorts mais au contraire de ne pas l'avoir invitée elle aussi à la fête. Je n'aurais jamais envisagé Lily prendre une part actif à ce combat. Je n'avais pas l'impression que ça lui correspondait. Je ne dois pas la connaître aussi bien que je le pensais.

\- Que vas –tu faire maintenant ? m'a demandé Remus. Tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi après ce qu'il vient de se passer, si ?

\- Rentrer chez moi ? me suis – je étonnée. J'ai été mise à la porte en septembre dernier. Il n'a jamais été question que je retourne dans leur manoir.

D'ailleurs, je m'étonne toujours que mes parents m'aient permis de continuer à rester sous leur toit plusieurs mois après mon 17ème anniversaire qui faisait de moi une sorcière majeure. Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

\- Tu ne nous l'avais jamais dit, m'a reproché Sirius.

\- Vous ne m'avez jamais posé la question non plus, ai –je contré. Ça n'a pas d'importance de toute façon. Je dirais même que s'ils ne m'avaient pas mise dehors, je serais partie moi.

\- Comme Sirius l'année passée, a fait remarquer James. Vous vous êtes bien trouvés tous les deux.

Je lui ai tiré la langue d'une façon totalement mature et adulte ce qui les a tous fait sourire.

\- Tu sais où tu vas habiter ? m'a demandé Peter.

\- C'est vrai ça, est intervenue Lily avant que j'ai eu le temps de m'exprimer. Si tu veux, tu peux venir habiter chez moi. Mes parents seront ravis de t'accueillir.

\- Non, merci. Je vais aller loger chez les parents de Gregory. Ils me l'ont proposé et je n'ai pas pu refuser.

Pas voulu non plus, si je veux être tout a fait honnête. Je devais à Gregory de m'occuper de sa famille et de veiller à ce que son petit frère où sa petite sœur, futur élève de Poudlard, y passe une scolarité normale.

\- J'ai aussi trouvé un travail pour ces vacances. Si j'arrive à réunir assez d'argent, je m'achèterais un studio, ai –je poursuivi.

Je compte vraiment ne pas rester trop longtemps sous le toit des parents de Gregory. Je ne veux pas les embêter ni vivre à leur crochet. Mais je compte leur rendre de fréquentes visites quand même.

Il y a quelques minutes, un hibou vient de m'apporter une lettre. C'était le hibou le plus énorme que j'ai jamais vu. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans la lettre. Juste "_demain, 7h30 Chaudron Baveur_". Je sais très bien de qui ça vient. Zylphia Gryphem n'a pas oublié notre marché. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. En échange de deux semaines de ma vie, elle va me permettre de sauver la personne de mon choix. Sauf que je n'ai pas encore décidé qui... Comment je peux décider de sauver une personne et de laisser les autres mourir? C'est impossible. Inacceptable.

Je me demande qui a écrit cette missive pour elle. Les mots sont tracés en majuscules maladroites et enfantines.

_*King's Cross côté moldu*_

Je suis assise seule sur l'un des bancs de la gare. J'attends juste que toutes les traces du maléfice cuisant aient disparues pour transplaner. Il ne faudra encore que quelques minutes. On s'est tous séparés sur la quai. Ça fait bizarre.

J'ai prévenu mes amis que je serais sans doute injoignable pendant deux semaines. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il se passera ensuite. Je vais aller travailler à la ménagerie magique, aider l'Ordre, sortir avec Sirius qui va entrer en formation pour devenir aurors avec James, veiller sur la famille de Gregory… C'est déjà pas mal comme programme. Bon, il est temps.

_*Chambre de Gregory*_

Je me sens vraiment mal à l'aise ici. Pas que Richard et Elisabeth aient fait quoi que se soit pour. Ils sont adorables, sincèrement. J'ai juste l'impression que je ne devrais pas être là. C'est la place de Gregory, non la mienne. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas défait ma valise.

J'ai raconté l'attaque des Mangemorts aux parents de Greg. Ils ont été scandalisés et m'ont demandé combien de temps ces monstres allaient encore s'en prendre à des innocents. Ils sont visiblement capables de rancœur, alors que Greg en semblait incapable, lui. Mais je les comprends.

J'ai l'impression que je viens de tourner une page de ma vie. J'ai quitté Poudlard, j'ai quitté ma maison d'enfance, j'ai un travaille, je me suis engagée dans le combat contre Voldemort…

Je ne me retrouve pas dans la situation dont j'avais rêvée plus jeune. Ça certainement pas. A l'époque, avant que je n'entre à Poudlard, je m'imaginais plutôt avoir réussi brillamment tous mes examens et entrer au ministère pour accéder à un poste qui serait utile à la cause de Voldemort à laquelle toute la famille Entwhistle est dévouée depuis ses débuts. Même si nous n'avons aucun mangemorts parmi les nôtres. Je me voyais aussi en voie de me marier et de fonder une famille dans un monde où la vraie valeur de mon sang serait reconnue.

On ne peut pas dire aujourd'hui que je sois mécontente d'être devenue le vilain petit canard de la famille. Rien que de me dire que j'ai un jour pensé ça me fait honte. Je préfère nettement l'option pauvre, traître à son sang et membre de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Bon, je vais aller me coucher. Après tout, il faut être en forme pour le premier jour de sa nouvelle vie.

A SUIVRE

* * *

_Voilà, ici se clôt le premier tome des aventures de Crystall ! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié ! _

_Le tome suivant s'appelle _« La Contre – Attaque d'une Poufsouffle » _et sera plus sérieux que celui – ci._

_La semaine prochaine, je vais publier un bonus. Il ne sera pas très long, mais j'y tiens. _

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis sur ce premier tome, et ce que j'aurais pu faire pour l'améliorer, s'il y a de gros défauts etc..._

_Si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez aussi mes les faire parvenir et si ça ne spoil pas le second tome, j'y répondrais dans le bonus ! _

_J'attends vos reviews ;)_


	22. Bonus

_Hello **Faenlgiec **! Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir pris la peine de commenter ! Je vais essayer de répondre à tes reviews dans l'ordre. _

_Oui, il y a des moyens de combattre les Serpentards. Mais ce ne sont pas les plus jeunes serpy qui s'en prennent aux Poufsouffles, mais surtout les 7ème année où on trouve toute une pelleté de futurs Mangemorts. Et à moins de se montrer particulièrement violents et menaçants, ce dont je ne pense pas les Poufsouffles capables de faire à ce stade de l'histoire puisque ce n'est pas dans leur nature, il est impossible de faire cesser ce comportement._

_Oui, la mort de Greg était malheureusement nécessaire. S'il n'était pas mort, ils auraient sans doute continué cette relation fusionnelle, ce qui aurait été une difficulté presque insurmontable pour développer toute autre relation. Crystall n'avait besoin de personne tant qu'elle avait Greg. Elle n'aura plus le choix à présent. Je parle un peu plus largement de leur relation dans ce chapitre bonus. _

_Crystall ne se remettra jamais vraiment de la mort de Gregory, peu importe ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour essayer d'oublier. Et de toute façon elle ne veut pas oublier. Pour l'histoire du tatouage... Déjà, elle le dit elle même, elle fait des cauchemars où elle se voit devenue Mangemort et quand elle se réveille, elle a peur d'avoir la marque des ténèbres sur le bras. C'est pour ne pas pouvoir être marqué qu'elle veut ce tatouage avec la propriété qui va avec, c'est à dire qu'on ne puisse plus jamais l'enlever ou mettre quoi que se soit dessus. _

_Voir cette inscription la rassure. Elle sait qu'elle a de la volonté, mais elle a peur de flancher avec le temps. Peur d'aller du mauvais côté ou de dévier de sa route. Ce tatouage, c'est un symbole de sa détermination, de sa résolution. Il est là pour lui rappeler à chaque fois qu'elle doute qu'elle a une promesse à tenir. Et qu'elle n'a pas le droit d'échouer. Elle ne se donne pas cette possibilité. Quitte a faire graver quelque chose dans sa peau, autant que ce soit cette date où sa vie a totalement changé._

_Et franchement, Crystall ne laisserait jamais Sirius intervenir là dedans. S'il n'est pas content, c'est bien simple, il n'a qu'à aller voir ailleurs. C'est son corps à elle, si elle a envie de se faire tatouer, il n'a pas son mot à dire, et ça s'applique dans les deux sens. De toute façon, elle n'a jamais cherché à cacher à qui que se soit que Gregory est la personne la plus importante de sa vie. Sirius sait à quoi s'en tenir. Même si le principal concerné est mort. Et Sirius peut comprendre et l'accepter. _

_Et enfin, la proposition des parents de Gregory. Peut -être que tu la comprendras mieux après ce chapitre. Mais il faut savoir que la dernière chose que leur ait demandé Gregory avant de mourir, c'est s'ils pouvaient héberger Crystall, devenue SDF, le temps qu'elle ne retrouve de quoi se loger. En invitant sa meilleure amie, ils ont un peu l'impression d'exécuter sa dernière volonté. Bien entendu, Crystall ne compte pas s'attarder trop longtemps chez eux. Même si elle partira plus tôt que ce qu'elle avait prévu... _

_Voilà, j'espère t'avoir un peu éclairé sur les points que tu as soulevés. _

_Vu qu'au cours de ma fic on ne voit que le point de vue de Crystall, je me suis dis que ce serait bien de vous mettre quelques scènes vues par les autres, notamment Gregory et les Maraudeurs. J'espère que ça vous plaira et que ça vous aidera peut -être à mieux comprendre certaines choses. N'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous a plu, c'est la première fois que je décide de faire un bonus sur une fic. Les oOoOo signalent un changement de narrateur et de scène.  
_

_Ah ! Et au dernier chapitre cette fic a franchi les 5000 vues ! Merci beaucoup !_

_Bonne lecture à tous ! _

* * *

**Bonus : ce que pensent les autres **

Gregory Levis embrassa une dernière fois ses parents avant de monter dans le Poudlard Express. Le coup de sifflet annonça le départ imminent de la flamboyante locomotive et les portes claquèrent toutes ensemble. C'était toujours son moment préféré de l'année. Malgré qu'il entre en 7ème et dernière année, il ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher d'être aussi excité que la première fois qu'il avait foulé le quai 9 ¾.

Il salua d'un sourire ou d'un geste de la main les autres membres de Poufsouffle qui se retrouvaient presque tous dans les wagons en queue de train. Il rattrapa distraitement Anna qui avait trébuché sur sa malle tout en jetant des coups d'œil dans les compartiments déjà occupés. Il finit par trouver celle qu'il cherchait.

Il s'adossa contre le mur, regardant à travers la vitre formant la partie supérieure de la porte coulissante. Au premier abord, Crystall Entwhistle n'avait rien d'engageant. Assise à la fenêtre, les talons posés sur la banquette, elle écrivait dans un petit carnet noir, le visage fermé. Il se demandait souvent si elle se rendait compte des vagues menaçantes qu'elle émettait et qui disaient clairement : ne venez pas m'ennuyer où je vous mords.

Un moment de nostalgie le prit soudainement. Il se rappelait nettement de sa première rencontre avec la fillette de 11 ans qu'elle était quelques années plus tôt. Une fillette arrogante, persuadée qu'il y avait une erreur quant à sa Répartition. Elle n'était pas contente du tout de se retrouver parmi eux. Il n'était pas bien sûr que ça ait changé avec le temps d'ailleurs.

Le Né – moldu naïf et remplit de compréhension avec la Sang – Pure arrogante au mauvais caractère. Ils étaient sans doute les meilleurs amis les plus bizarres du château… Souriant à cette pensée, il ouvrit la porte du compartiment :

\- Salut ! s'exclama t –il. Encore en train de griffonner dans ton carnet ? C'est un nouveau, non ?

Elle sursauta avant de lever la tête vers lui. Et son visage sembla s'illuminer quand elle le reconnu. Un sourire ravi chassa la moue amère sur ses lèvres et ses yeux verts s'allumèrent comme si un soleil s'était soudainement trouvé derrière ses pupilles. Elle faisait toujours ça. Il savait qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais dès qu'il se trouvait dans les parages, elle paraissait toujours plus joyeuse, plus ouverte, plus contente, plus détendue.

Plus heureuse.

Et il se dit que si, parmi les milliers de choses qu'il avait découvert de Poudlard et du monde magique, il ne devait en garder qu'une seule, se serait son amitié avec Crystall, cette fille désabusée qui lui donnait toujours l'impression d'être la seule personne à compter dans ce monde.

OoOoO

Remus Lupin quitta l'infirmerie d'un pas lent, le corps broyé par sa transformation de la nuit dernière et par la lutte qu'il avait mené pour ne pas laisser la place au monstre en plein milieu du château. Il lui fallait de plus en plus de temps pour se remettre. S'il se mettait à se transformer deux fois par mois, il finirait par mourir d'épuisement d'ici à 5 ans.

D'après Dumbledore, qui était venu le voir après que l'infirmière l'ait traîné à moitié mort jusqu'au lit où elle lui prodiguait mensuellement ses soins, il venait de subir une lune bleue. Le concept était terrifiant. Une deuxième pleine lune totalement imprévisible. D'ordinaire, il sentait la transformation arriver durant la journée la précédant, mais là rien. Il n'avait rien senti jusqu'à ce que la Bête tente de déchirer son esprit et son corps de l'intérieur au début de la nuit. Et pire que tout, il avait faillit tuer une élève.

Crystall Entwhistle était à présent au courant. Et ça, c'était bien plus terrifiant que tout le reste. Il savait très bien ce que les Sangs – Purs pensaient de son état. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le fait qu'elle, elle soit au courant, l'angoissait beaucoup plus que quand Rogue l'avait découvert.

\- Remus !

Il sursauta violemment avant de retenir un gémissement quand ses muscles se tendirent douloureusement. Il avait reconnu la voix, deviné que ses amis se cachaient sous la cape d'invisibilité, et maudit James Potter de l'avoir surpris. Il entra dans la première salle vide qu'il trouva sur son chemin, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui pour que ses amis puissent le suivre.

\- Où étais-tu passé ? s'enquis immédiatement Sirius en jetant sans aucune délicatesse la cape d'invisibilité par terre.

\- Hé ! Doucement barbare ! Si tu te mets à traiter cette cape comme les chiffons qui te servent de vêtements, je ne te laisse plus la toucher !

\- Oui, maman James. Il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'elle se froisse, hein ?

Remus se racla bruyamment la gorge, désamorçant la dispute amicale qui prenait forme. Combien de fois avait –il déjà entendu James râler contre Sirius qui jetait ses fringues dans tous les coins sans faire aucun cas de ses colocataires ? Il fallait admettre que ça revenait plus souvent depuis que James, ayant trébuché sur un caleçon de Sirius en voulant quitter le dortoir, s'était étalé la tête la première aux pieds de Lily Evans venue leur rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas dispensés d'assister aux cours.

Le loup – garou ne put cependant s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ses deux meilleures amis échanger un regard qui disait que le débat continuerait dès que lui ne serait plus là pour arbitrer. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas, et ça faisait du bien. Après ses transformations, il appréciait plus que tout de retomber dans la routine et de s'entourer de normalité.

\- Bon, Remus, tu vas nous dire où tu étais la nuit dernière ? s'enquit James, le coupant dans ses réflexions.

\- Je me suis transformé.

Devant le regard abasourdi de ses comparses, il expliqua ce qu'il c'était passé et ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore. Puis, il chuchota que quelqu'un avait découvert qu'il était un loup – garou.

\- T'inquiète, lança James après un moment de silence pesant. Nous, on va s'assurer qu'elle restera muette comme une carpe. Sirius va battre des cils et lui lancer son regard le plus profond, et elle s'oubliettera elle – même pour lui plaire.

\- Au lieu de faire la malin, grogna le concerné, je te rappelle que tu me dois 3 gallions !

\- Quoi ? s'indigna le concerné.

\- Fais pas semblant d'avoir oublié ! J'avais raison en disant que Remus n'était pas avec une fille ! Allonge la monnaie !

James tenta d'argumenter tandis que Sirius tendait la main, l'air victorieux. Et Remus leva les yeux au ciel. James et son incorrigible romantisme avaient déjà essayé de le caser avec à peu près toutes les filles de l'école, hormis celles de Serpentard, bien entendu. Sirius quant à lui, semblait bien plus réaliste quant à ses chances de trouver l'amour. C'était clairvoyant de sa part, mais parfois, c'était tellement cruel…

OoOoO

Horrifié. Sirius Black était tout bonnement horrifié. Assit sur son lit, il tenait à bout de bras le carton d'invitation ridiculement ouvragé comme s'il avait s'agi d'une beuglante particulièrement vicieuse qui allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre.

Peter, qui fut le premier à remarquer son expression, s'approcha et lui retira le papier des mains sans que le concerné ne semble remarquer la disparition de son calvaire personnel. Il ne se dé-statufia qu'au moment où son camarade se mit à glousser, essayant tant bien que mal de contenir son hilarité, avant d'échouer lamentablement et de rameuter le reste des Maraudeurs.

\- Sirius vient de recevoir une lettre d'amour de Sluhgorn, leur apprit Peter entre deux hoquets.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que le repas de Noël approche, sembla soudainement se rappeler Remus.

\- J'en ai une aussi, nota distraitement James en s'emparant de la lettre soigneusement déposée sur son oreiller.

\- Vous pourriez vous sentir un peu plus concernés par mon sort ! s'indigna Sirius, retrouvant brutalement la parole. Je vais à nouveau être comme un steak au milieu d'un troupeau de dragon affamé.

\- Bah, il suffit de ramener les filles ici pendant que tu fais ta crise annuelle et elles changeront toutes d'avis, suggéra James. Le légendaire Sirius Black, terrassé par une invitation à un bal !

\- J'ai pourtant tout fait pour que Slughorn ne m'invite pas cette année. J'ai fait exploser mon chaudron presque à chaque cours, j'ai été délibérément malpoli et j'ai harcelé les Serpentards avec plus d'application que jamais quand il était dans le coin ! Qu'est ce qui lui faut à ce vieux morse pour me lâcher ?

\- Il doit y être habitué avec le temps. Tu deviens infernal en potion dès que le mois de décembre arrive.

Le concerné allait répliquer vertement quand Remus s'approcha soudainement de lui, et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, un air grave sur le visage.

\- Mon cher ami, je t'offre toutes mes condoléances. Il semblerait que malgré ton acharnement louable pour que Slugh cesse de t'envoyer ses mots d'amours, ça ne suffise pas.

\- Mais vous allez arrêter de vous foutre de ma gueule ? s'énerva l'animagus.

Et comme pour lui donner une réponse, James, Peter et Remus éclatèrent à nouveau de rire.

OoOoO

James regarda d'un œil suspicieux Sirius entrer en sifflotant dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Généralement, il fallait une petite semaine pour que son meilleur ami se remette de son invitation au club Slugh'. Et là, du jour au lendemain pouf ! il semblait être un autre homme.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait Patmol ? s'enquis - –il quand le concerné se laissa choir peu élégamment à côté de lui sur le canapé.

\- J'ai résolu mon problème de cavalière, répondit tout de go Sirius.

\- Tu as l'air trop satisfait de toi pour que se soit honnête. Raconte.

\- J'irais avec Crystall Entwhistle.

James resta un moment muet. Pas parce qu'il lui fallait du temps pour resituer la sus – nommée, mais parce qu'il voyait au contraire trop bien de qui parlait Sirius.

\- Cette Poufsouffle folle furieuse qui jure comme un charretier, utilise la violence à tout va et passe son temps à s'enfuir quand tu t'approches à moins de 5 mètres d'elle ? dit –il incrédule.

\- Elle-même !

\- Je veux bien lécher un caleçon sale de Servilus si tu arrives à te faire accompagner d'elle à ce bal !

OoOoO

La main de Sirius s'abattit sur l'épaule de James, le faisant sursauter. Et le sourire que son meilleur ami lui accorda lui fit dresser tous les cheveux sur la tête. Ce qui était un exploit, compte tenu qu'ils n'étaient pas plus ordonnés que d'ordinaire.

\- Je crois que c'est le moment, lui dit Sirius.

\- Le moment ?

\- Oui. Crystall, le bal, toi et Servilus… Tu te rappelles ?

\- Pas du tout, mentit effrontément James.

\- Je savais que tu dirais ça. Et comme je suis bon joueur, je suis allé récupérer moi-même le caleçon de Rogue !

OoOoO

Lily regarda James s'avancer vers elle, élégant dans son costume. Mais ça ne fut pas sa tenue qui attira son attention. C'était son regard.

Il la fixait comme si elle était la 7ème merveille du monde. Ou un ange descendu du ciel. Ou simplement la seule personne à compter à ses yeux.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit réellement compte. Il l'aimait. C'était stupide. Il le lui répétait depuis des années, tout le monde le lui disait, mais jamais elle n'avait vraiment réalisé.

Il l'aimait.

OoOoO

Regulus Black avait peur. Non, c'était encore plus que ça. Il était terrifié. La seule pauvre consolation qu'il avait, c'était de se dire que tout le monde serait dans le même état que lui en pareille situation.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était en face de lui. Et rien que le fait d'être à l'heure actuelle le centre d'attention de ce mage noir avait suffit à manquer de la faire vomir de terreur.

De chaque côté de lui, deux rangées de mangemorts. Longues capes noires, masques d'argents. Anonymes.

Sauf deux.

A la droite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il y avait un grand homme brun avec un visage sévère laissant toutefois transparaître une pointe d'arrogance. La fierté de se tenir juste derrière son Maître.

A sa gauche, Bellatrix. Sa cousine. Avec ou sans l'uniforme, il l'aurait reconnue. Elle avait l'air d'être la seule femme présente. Elle lui souriait. Et dans ce sourire, il pouvait sentir toute la fierté qu'elle éprouvait en le voyant ici prêt à jurer fidélité au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Prêt à recevoir sa Marque.

Il n'avait pas envie de faire ça. Il ne savait plus pourquoi il avait accepté. Il voulait rentrer. Que sa mère le rassure. Sa mère qui l'avait encouragé à s'enrôler.

\- Tends ton bras et reçoit ma Marque.

Il se mit à genoux devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme le lui avait conseillé sa cousine. Et de façon tout à fait incongrue, il pensa à son frère.

Son frère assez courageux pour dire non. Assez courageux pour tenir tête à sa famille. Assez courageux pour y renoncer et vivre comme il l'entendait. Il aurait tellement voulu lui ressembler. Depuis tout petit déjà. Il voulait faire comme Sirius.

Le Choixpeau lui avait d'ailleurs proposé Gryffondor. Le fait qu'il ait demandé Serpentard pour entretenir la tradition familiale et rester sur l'arbre généalogique était suffisant pour prouver qu'il n'aurait jamais été digne de de la maison du courage.

Il dénuda son bras gauche en tremblant et présenta sa peau nue à son nouveau Maître, paume vers le haut comme un mendiant réclamant quelques sous.

Il hurla beaucoup cette nuit là.

OoOoO

Gregory boucla sa malle et s'assit dessus. Le lendemain matin, il reprenait le chemin de Poudlard après avoir passé la semaine du nouvel an chez ses parents. Il avait hâte de rejoindre Crystall.

C'était quand même fou. Une fois à l'école, il pensait sans arrêt à sa famille. Et une fois qu'il les retrouvait, il n'avait qu'une envie : rejoindre Crystall. Il n'arrivait pas à faire un choix.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, se demandant comment elle avait pu devenir aussi importante pour lui. Un pli amer qui ne lui était pas coutumier tordit ses lèvres quand il se reprit lui-même : il savait parfaitement comment.

C'était ce jour. Ce fameux jour où les Serpentards l'avaient capturé en début de 5ème année et s'étaient servis de lui pour expérimenter jusqu'à quel point ils étaient capables d'aller dans la cruauté. Et ils étaient allés très très loin. Ce jour là, il avait souhaité mourir dans ce cachot crasseux. Il se demandait encore comment ça se faisait qu'aucun professeur n'ait jamais eu vent de ce qu'il s'était passé là bas.

Toujours est – il que Crystall était arrivée. Bon dieu, il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais vu qui que se soit aussi en colère qu'elle. C'était même au dessus de ça. C'était une fureur totale et incontrôlable. Elle avait tellement perdu le contrôle d'elle-même qu'elle avait réussi pendant un petit moment à faire usage de la magie de la même façon que les enfants sorciers.

Normalement, avec l'âge et l'acquisition d'une baguette, la magie des sorciers se disciplinait et ils n'en perdaient plus jamais le contrôle. Mais elle, elle l'avait fait.

Elle avait mis une raclée aux 5 Serpentards, pour certains plus âgés qu'elle, en un tour de bras et sans utiliser de baguette, les avait menacé de mort si jamais ils s'approchaient à nouveau de lui. Elle l'avait ramené chez les Poufsouffles, s'était occupée de lui pendant des semaines alors qu'il refusait que quiconque l'approche. L'avait soigné, rassuré, aimé. Protégé.

Il avait décidé pendant cette période, dont il n'avait jamais parlé à quiconque, surtout pas à ses parents, que s'il devait dévouer sa vie à une seule personne, se serait à elle. Et cette résolution, ce serment, était gravé en lettre de feu sur son âme.

\- Mon chéri ? Tout va bien ?

Il leva la tête vers sa mère, sans doute venue lui dire qu'ils passaient à table puisqu'il ne répondait pas à ses appels. Il lui accorda un sourire et tenta de chasser son expression qui devait être plutôt sombre.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Comment pourrais – je ne pas m'inquiéter ? Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse et tu ne veux pas me le dire.

\- C'est que… Tu sais, Crystall ?

\- Il serait malheureux que je ne sache pas qui elle est. Tu en parles tout le temps, sourit sa mère.

\- Hé bien, elle est à la rue à la fin de l'année scolaire. Elle n'acceptera jamais, mais est – ce que tu crois qu'on pourrait l'inviter à vivre ici quelques temps ?

Cette fois, se dit –il en voyant sa mère réfléchir à l'idée, cette fois, ce serait lui qui ferait quelque chose pour elle.

OoOoO

Queenie détourna un moment le regard de ses camarades Serpentards assis autours d'elle comme une coure autours de sa reine. Ce qui avait attiré son attention ne s'avéra être personne d'autre que sa sœur.

Cette sœur qui courrait comme une dératée dans les couloirs, sans doute en retard à un cours, suivie de ce Sang – de – Bourbe immonde qui ne la lâchait jamais d'une semelle comme un chien errant.

Cette sœur qu'elle haïssait. Qu'elle jalousait. Elle l'avait méprisé quand sa mère lui avait dit que désormais, sa sœur était mise au banc de leur famille. Elle l'avait rejeté quand elle était venue trouver du réconfort.

Et pourtant quand elle la voyait rire avec ces imbéciles de Poufsouffle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur. Elle avait aussi des amis. Des amis de haut rang. Sur lesquels elle ne pourrait jamais réellement compter. Si elle était un jour ruinée ou déshonorée, ils lui tourneraient le dos sans hésitation.

Alors oui, il lui arrivait de contempler la médiocre vie de sa sœur et d'en être jalouse. Jalouse de ce Sang – de –Bourbe qui était autorisé à rester avec elle. Alors que sa propre sœur ne pourrait plus jamais l'approcher. Que se soit parce que son rang le lui interdisait ou parce que Crystall elle-même ne voulait plus avoir affaire à elle.

Elle aurait dû dénoncer cette relation indigne avec ce Sang – de – Bourbe à ses parents des années plus tôt déjà. Pourtant, elle était là aujourd'hui à les regarder courir dans les couloirs sans même la remarquer elle, et une fois de plus, elle décida de garder ça pour elle.

OoOoO

Gregory quitta la salle d'arithmancie et pressa le pas pour rejoindre la salle d'étude. Crystall devait déjà l'y attendre. Toutefois, la présence de Sirius Black l'obligea à ralentir. Le Gryffondor était posté sur son chemin et le fixait. C'était l'évidence même qu'il était là pour lui.

\- Oui ? s'enquis le Poufsouffle.

\- Je suis venu pour parler de Crystall.

Gregory fut étonné qu'il aborde le sujet aussi directement. Mais sans doute ne pouvait –on pas attendre autre chose d'un Gryffondor. Sirius regarda autours d'eux, comme pour vérifier que personne ne les écoutait, avant de reposer son attention et ses beaux yeux gris sur lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais le Poufsouffle le devança :

\- Je sais pourquoi tu es là, lui dit calmement le Né – moldu. Crystall t'a fait dire qu'elle ne voulait pas de toi comme petit ami.

\- Que…

\- Crystall ne peut rien me cacher, même si elle essaye parfois.

Interloqué, Sirius resta un moment silencieux. Gregory n'était pas du tout comme il se l'était imaginé. Il semblait sûr de lui, alors qu'il était toujours en retrait et plutôt timide quand Crystall était dans le coin.

\- Tu pourrais peut –être… recommença le Gryffondor.

\- Essayer de la convaincre ? termina Gregory avec un sourire ironique. Je crois que tu ne la connais pas très bien si tu penses que je pourrais la faire changer d'avis à ce sujet. Si elle a décidé que c'était non, c'est non. Et pour moi aussi. Je ne vais pas aller contre sa volonté.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire qui…

\- Crystall est une personne indépendante qui a beaucoup souffert à cause de ce genre de chose. Elle ne veut pas s'engager, et sachant ce qui lui est arrivé, je la comprends.

\- Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir.

\- Tu la feras souffrir. La seule chose que tu peux faire, c'est respecter son souhait. Un gentleman Sang – Pur ne se doit – il pas de faire ça ?

\- Ne me jette pas mon statut du sang au visage, grommela l'animagus.

\- Alors cesse d'essayer d'argumenter. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais elle m'attend.

Avec un signe de la tête, Gregory contourna Sirius qui n'essaya aucunement de le retenir. Le Poufsouffle avait été très clair et il n'y avait aucun doute dans sa voix.

\- Je n'abandonnerais pas ! s'exclama toutefois Sirius.

\- Alors je te conseil de t'acheter une armure de bonne facture Black. Parce qu'elle ne te laissera aucune chance.

OoOoO

Elisabeth échangea un regard avec son mari tandis que leur fils faisait découvrir la télévision à Crystall. Ce qui avait interpellé les deux moldus au premier abord, ça avait été l'ignorance totale de la jeune femme devant des choses de leur vie quotidienne. La lumière, la sonnette, le téléphone…

Mais à présent qu'ils les observaient de loin, ils pouvaient deviner plus de choses que les deux meilleurs amis n'auraient sans doute voulu. Ils savaient qu'il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté dans leur relation : leur fils leur avait déjà avoué préférer les hommes.

Ça les amenait à vraiment se demander ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Ils semblaient se comprendre sans parler, et lorsque l'un d'eux bougeait, l'autre semblait ajuster sa position, comme si des fils invisibles les reliaient l'un à l'autre. Ils devaient avoir vécu des choses vraiment très fortes ensemble pour agir de la sorte. Et souvent dans ce genre de situation, ces choses ne pouvaient pas être qualifiées de plaisantes... Qu'est ce qu'on leur avait caché ?

Ils comprirent aussi une autre chose qui leur pinça atrocement le cœur : personne ne comptait plus pour leur fils que cette fille. Personne.

OoOoO

Gregory repoussa délicatement une mèche brune du visage endormi de Crystall. Elle venait dormir avec lui depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'étonnait même plus de la trouver là le matin, même s'il ne l'avait pas entendue arriver pendant la nuit.

Ça avait commencé quand ils étaient en troisième année. Elle souffrait vraiment de la dégradation de ses relations familiales et elle avait du mal à dormir. Comme elle n'était pas douée pour se faire des amis, il était le seul vers qui elle pouvait se tourner. Il avait depuis lors cessé de compter combien de fois elle était venue.

C'était d'ailleurs comme ça qu'il s'était rendu compte de son homosexualité : une fille venait dormir dans son lit et l'adolescent bourré d'hormone qu'il était n'avait jamais réagi à cette présence. Jamais il ne l'avait envisagé de la sorte.

Elle se retourna dans le lit, son visage se crispa dans son sommeil.

\- Tout va bien, lui chuchota t –il.

Et comme par magie, son visage retrouva sa sérénité. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec tendresse. Une chose était certaine : il ne pourrait jamais se passer d'elle. Elle les protégeait du monde, et il la protégeait d'elle-même.

L'ironie de cette pensée le fit à nouveau sourire. Mais il le pensait. Sous ses dehors revêches, Crystall était au fond une personne remplie d'amour. Une personne capable d'absolument tout pour sauver son entourage. Que se soit sa famille qui l'avait rejetée, que se soit lui, où ces amis qu'elle se bornait à considérer comme de simples connaissances. Il fallait que quelqu'un veille à ce qu'elle ne se tue pas en sauvant les autres.

\- Je te protégerais, lui promit – il.

OoOoO

Zilphya Gryphem reprit forme dans le hall de Poudlard. Voilà des années qu'elle n'était plus revenue ici. Les fantômes pouvaient apparemment être nostalgiques. Elle était morte depuis des décennies, mais il lui arrivait encore parfois de s'étonner de son état.

Elle glissa dans les couloirs et au détour de l'un d'eux, elle reconnu un visage parmi tous les autres. Un visage qui revenait souvent dans ses visions ces derniers temps.

Crystall Enthwistle, fille aînée des Entwhistle. Elle était destinée à devenir le prochain chef de famille jusqu'à ce que… Ah ! Ce qu'elle pouvait haïr certaines coutumes Sang – Pur ! Celle – ci avait condamnée une enfant née avec un avenir royal à finalement vivre des choses si terribles…

Tout de même, le Destin ne manquait pas d'ironie : forcer une personne aussi attachée à son entourage à voir mourir chacun d'eux avant d'arriver à accomplir son objectif…

Même elle, qui n'avait jamais été une personne compatissante de son vivant et qui ne l'était pas devenue dans sa mort, ressentait de la pitié pour cette femme à peine adulte qui allait basculer dans l'horreur de la réalité d'ici quelques heures.

Et brusquement, elle fut prise de l'envie de lui tendre une perche. De lui offrir une chance, une petite porte de sortie pour profiter plus encore de cette paix dans laquelle elle vivait. Elle barra le passage à Crystall Entwhistle qui s'arrêta net.

\- Miss Entwhistle. Accepteriez vous un conseil ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Ne vous rendez pas à Pré – au – Lard aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Un malheur va survenir.

\- Sauf votre respect, Madame, il y a des malheurs partout en ce moment. Et avec le professeur Dumbledore à proximité, je pense que Pré – au – Lard est l'endroit le plus sûr d'Angleterre après Poudlard.

Zilphya se retourna pour la regarder poursuivre sa route sans en dévier. Il en serait ainsi. Le Destin suit son chemin, écrasant quiconque souhaiterait en devenir maître. Cette leçon là, elle l'avait apprise par la mort. La mort de tous les siens. Il y a déjà si longtemps…

OoOoO

Anna éclata de rire et redressa sa petite sœur. Elles n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun : là où elle était rousse, sa cadette était brune et si elle était plutôt grande, l'autre était petite et rondelette. Mais elles avaient sans nul doute la même ascendance : personne ne saurait être aussi maladroites qu'elles sans avoir les mêmes gènes.

Et soudainement, son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge, l'étouffant presque. Brutalement, elle avait l'impression que cet éclat de rire avait été son dernier. Qu'elle ne serait plus jamais capable de sourire à nouveau. Qu'elle ne pourrait plus qu'être malheureuse. Sa sœur frissonna à côté d'elle. Elles échangèrent un regard, ne sachant ni l'une ni l'autre pourquoi elles se sentaient aussi désespérée soudainement.

Anna leva les yeux. Lentement. Elle était maladroite, mais elle avait une vivacité d'esprit que peu de gens connaissaient. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pouvait causer des changements aussi radicaux et inexpliqués.

Le détraqueur s'écroula sur elle, la plaquant au sol. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se débattre. La dernière chose qu'elle aperçut avant que son champ de vision soit totalement obstrué par la tête du détraqueur, ce fut la Marque des Ténèbres qui déchira le ciel et sembla étendre une masse nuageuse noire et menaçante au dessus de Prés – au – Lard.

Et ce hurlement. Le hurlement de sa sœur qui lui vrillait les oreilles.

OoOoO

Gregory était littéralement terrifié. Pour lui, pour Crystall, pour les autres. La seule chose qui arrivait à le maintenir dans la réalité, c'était sa main. La main de Crystall dans la sienne qui le serrait si fort qu'elle aurait pu lui briser les os.

Pourtant, elle le lâcha quand elle tomba. Il la rattrapa par réflexe d'une main. Et les baguettes de l'autre.

Le temps qu'il ne tourne à nouveau son attention vers le mangemort, ce dernier lançait le sort : "Avada … !". Et stupidement, la première chose qui lui vînt en tête se fut son cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

"_Des trois sortilèges les plus Impardonnables de notre sorciété, il en est un plus terrible que les autres. Le sortilège de Mort. Il est impossible d'en réchapper. Vous vous demandez comment le reconnaître ? C'est très simple : c'est le seul est unique sort de votre arsenal qui produit une lumière verte. Une hideuse lumière verte qui enveloppe totalement sa victime et tue tout ceux qu'elle touche. Instantanément. "_

Gregory réalisa qu'il allait mourir. Le sort visait Crystall, mais il la touchait, et par conséquent en subirait également le contre coup. Il n'aurait pas le temps de la lâcher et de s'écarter de la trajectoire.

Mais Crystall, elle, n'était pas obligée de mourir. S'il la lâchait, elle survivrait. Il disparaîtrait. Mais elle survivrait.

Il la lâcha.

Il la fixa droit dans les yeux pendant qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il venait de faire. C'était son image qu'il voulait emporter avec lui. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il était étrange que le sortilège qui allait le tuer soit vert comme les yeux de sa meilleure amie.

Son cœur s'accélérait. Il n'avait pas envie de mourir. Il avait encore tellement de chose à faire. Il n'avait pas dit à ses parents qu'il les aimait avant de revenir à Poudlard.

Il avait encore tellement de choses à dire, de choses à prouver, de défis à relever, d'expériences à vivre…

Il voulait donner un dernier conseil à Crystall. Mais lequel ? Ne laisse pas ton amour pour les autres te détruire. Ne permet jamais à personne de se dresser en travers de ton chemin. Ne doute jamais de toi.

Ne pleure pas. Ne me pleure pas. Ne laisse pas ma mort te détruire. Vie ! Sois heureuse. Ne meurs pas. Prends soin de toi. Protège ma famille. Ne meurs pas. Ne meurs pas. Ne meurs pas.

Je t'aime.

* * *

Le Réveil d'une Poufsouffle_ se termine sur ces mots. _

_J'espère que ça vous a assez plu pour vous retrouver au tome 2 ! Le premier chapitre de _La Contre - Attaque d'une Poufsouffle_ sera en ligne d'ici deux à trois semaines au plus tard._

_Merci d'avoir lu cette fiction :)_

_Sengetsu _


End file.
